100 momentos Neji y Tenten
by NejiTenten fans
Summary: Porque sencillamente están hechos el uno para el otro, Neji y Tenten merecen y tienen sus momentos. Momento veintiocho: Rubores.
1. Déjame entrar

_**De: Masashi Kishimoto & Las Migas ©**_

_**Reservados todos los derechos.**_

_**Estas son historias de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real es mera coincidencia.**_

* * *

¡Bienvenidas fanáticas del Neji/Tenten!

Se abre el telón para dar paso a los 100 momentos Neji y Tenten...

* * *

.

Momento uno: **Déjame entrar**

.

—Me haces falta —hablaba en voz media Neji Hyuuga frente al recuerdo de su padre, el cual era un pequeño monumento que se le construyó en su honor en uno de los jardines de la gran mansión Hyuuga.

Después de la lamentable muerte de su hermano, Hiashi Hyuuga ordenó acondicionar un espacio que fuera especial para mantener vivo el recuerdo de su fallecido hermano menor. Neji pasaba tiempo frente al único recuerdo que conservaba de su padre; para él ya era una costumbre el que todos los días por las mañanas pasara a platicar un momento frente a su padre. Por alguna extraña razón, que ni él comprendía; el hecho de tener al menos ese medio de comunicación con su padre lo hacía sentir feliz, le llenaba de dicha el sentirse escuchado por alguien.

Y así era —sólo con él—, Neji podía confiar todos sus secretos, preocupaciones y hasta temores los hacía saber a su padre. Por mucho tiempo esa roca se había convertido en su confidente. Frente a ella lloraba, reía y se lamentaba. Cuando llegaba de alguna misión de sumo peligro, lo primero que hacía era platicarle a su recuerdo sobre sus hazañas, sobre la manera en que salía airoso de una u otra batalla. Sus logros siempre los comentaba primero con su padre; si había algo que le molestara su padre lo sabía, no había nadie en el mundo que lo conociera como él lo hacía.

Era quizá como hablar frente al espejo, su padre era el vivo reflejo de lo que Neji deseaba; él también pensaba de la misma manera, él sufría el dolor que por algún tiempo su padre también sufrió; pero no por ello lo maldecía, sus razones las comprendió, bien o mal, aceptó la idea de que Hizashi, su padre, diera su vida para cambiar su destino. Destino por el cual Neji luchaba construir, con sus manos quería moldearlo, con sus pies quería pisarlo.

Pero había algo que no lo dejaba continuar, se sentía solo, aún y cuando estuviera rodeado de personas que lo admiraban y lo hacían sentir que no estaba del todo solitario, pues ellos de alguna manera estaban siempre con él.

—Me haces falta —repitió al tiempo que con la punta de los dedos acariciaba la áspera piedra frente a él.

Tal vez decir que estaba solo no era del todo correcto; aún tenía familia, amigos que siempre lo acompañaban; pero su soledad era diferente a la que todos conocían.

Su soledad no se medía por la cantidad de personas, o la falta de las mismas a su lado; esa soledad venía desde adentro, su pecho se sentía vació, su corazón por las noches sangraba, y durante el día se hacía de hielo; la misma soledad lo había llevado a esconderse, a refugiar su verdadero yo en lo más profundo de su ser. Él no era así, no era una persona fría, mucho menos una que no sintiera el dolor.

Como todos sufría, como todas las personas sentía, y lloraba. Lloraba a solas en su alcoba, lo hacía frente a su padre, lo hacía en algún rincón en donde nadie lo viera. Se refugiaba en la penumbra de su vida, sus lágrimas le ardían cuando rodaban por sus mejillas. Él estaba solo, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo. Él sufría y era un completo idiota tratando de aparentar algo que no era.

Deseaba sonreír como muchos lo hacían, ser un poco extrovertido como su amigo Lee, tener el espíritu de picardía de Naruto, y tomarse las cosas más a la ligera como lo hacía Shikamaru. Reír día y noche como lo hacía su compañera Tenten. Cómo envidiaba a sus amigos, cómo envidiaba a las personas que le hacían frente a las complicaciones de la vida con una simple sonrisa, envidiaba el hecho de no poder sonreír como lo hacían ellos. Su sonrisa no era más que un disimulo de alegría, era una falsa alegría; su interior gritaba a carcajadas, pero su rostro sólo enmarcaba una altanera media sonrisa.

Cómo envidiaba a las aves del azul cielo, las envidiaba porque eran libres, las envidiaba por tener alas. Y aunque él entendió en un instante de su vida lo que era la libertad, comprendió que el destino es algo que se hace, no con el que se nace; aún así él mismo había conseguido sus propias alas, y voló, fue libre, tocó las blancas nubes del cielo con sus dedos; pero esas alas se rompieron, fueron ensuciadas por la desolación, fueron teñidas por las lágrimas de sus plateados ojos. Voló y cayó, ya no quiso más volar; la caída le hizo ver la realidad, le hizo ver la posición en la que estaba. Él estaba solo.

—Quisiera regresar el tiempo y volverte a tener a mi lado. —Se arrodilló frente a la piedra, y la miraba fijamente, veía las letras de oro en las que estaba tallado el nombre de su padre. Se volvía a lamentar por el destino que le tocó vivir, ¿por qué la vida era tan injusta? Se preguntaba siempre que pasaba frente al monumento, se preguntaba cuando veía a los niños caminar por las calles de la mano de sus padres. Se repetía día y noche en la desolación de su habitación. Su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas como esas, y él, considerado un genio, no sabía la respuesta. No entendía el por qué de las cosas, no comprendía cómo la vida en ocasiones puede ser dolorosa.

Se sentía un ingenuo al no poder encontrar una solución. Se maldecía por no ser capaz de ver con los mismos ojos con los que lo hacían muchos, al descifrar la vida. Él la encontraba como algo que no valía la pena, como la razón de su sufrimiento.

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que soñó a solas que su padre lo encaminara hasta la academia, que lo felicitara por su ingenio, que le estrechara la mano como dos buenos amigos lo harían, que lo abrazara en el momento en que logró su ascensión a Jounin, que lo felicitara por sus logros, por las nuevas técnicas que había aprendido, que entrenara junto a él… pero sobre todas las cosas, añoraba ese amor de padre.

—Si supieras lo desdichado que me siento en estos momentos. —Apartó la mirada de la piedra, fijándola en el verde suelo.

Su padre, su refugio, su confidente, a quien añoraba tener, y por quien se lamentaba al saberlo lejos.

—Me siento solo —decía abrazando su cuerpo helado. Hablaba solo como un demente, hablaba frente a una piedra como si ella le fuera a responder y escuchar; hablaba para desahogar sus penas, para arrancar de alguna manera la daga que apuñalaba su pecho, esa que no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad, que le cerraba de una forma asfixiante la garganta.

Sus piernas y manos temblaban, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, por primera vez, Neji Hyuuga, el genio número uno de toda Konoha, ese que era conocido por su fabuloso intelecto y su postura seria, el mismo que nunca dudaba de algo al momento de hacerlo; él, por primer vez en su vida tenía miedo.

Su miedo era al dolor, era a sufrir, a volver a ser herido, a que alguien le arrancara en un sólo momento, por gusto propio o por venganza, algo que fuera de él. A su padre lo habían arrancado de su lado, a la única persona por la cual conocía la palabra amar, esa misma que con una sola palabra lo hacía feliz. Su padre.

—Quisiera que este dolor se desvaneciera. —Tocó su pecho a la altura del corazón.

Sentía como poco a poco su pecho se comprimía, como el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, y aunque no quisiera y tratara de evitarlo, comenzaría a llorar—. Desconfío de muchas cosas… de la vida, de la gente… hasta de mí mismo —hablaba como podía, como las palabras le fluyeran de la garganta, su voz se entrecortaba, no medía la gravedad de ellas. Sus labios articulaban palabras vacías, su voz era un vivo manifiesto de desdicha, de desolación.

No soportó más la prisión en la que se sentía en esos momentos por lo que una lágrima surcó su mejilla cayendo de lleno sobre su mano derecha.

—Estoy solo… —susurró y con el dorso de la mano limpió su mejilla.

—¿Estas solo? ¿Y luego qué soy yo?

La voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cerró momentáneamente sus ojos como si se estuviera lamentando por la escena que estaba montando. Y, sin girar a ver a su acompañante, le respondió con voz firme—: ¿Qué haces aquí, Tenten?

Ella se acercó hasta donde Neji se encontraba arrodillado, y mirándolo de una forma curiosa le contestó—: Vine a buscarte para platicar.

Neji se incorporó de su lugar poniéndose de pie. Sin voltear a ver en ningún momento a Tenten, se sacudió las ropas. —No tengo ganas de platicar —respondió de una manera grosera, en voz grave, algo fuerte. Tenten dio un respingo al escucharlo, mas no se sorprendió por su respuesta, de alguna manera ya conocía las reacciones por parte de Neji.

Ella sonrió para sí, acercándose a pasos lentos hasta quedar justo detrás de él. —¿Entonces te la quieres pasar platicando todo el día con una piedra? —preguntó ella sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Neji miró entristecido la piedra de la que Tenten hablaba, pero en ningún momento dijo nada, sólo humilló la cabeza—. Bien, si tu intención es hablar como loco frente a una piedra que no te escucha ni responde, te dejo solo, para haber si así tu amiga la roca puede cobrar vida propia.

Neji apretó fuertemente los puños, girando a ver a Tenten de perfil. —¿Para eso has venido? —Enfureció.

—Ya te dije que venía a platicar contigo —contestó—. Al menos yo sí sé escuchar.

Tenten colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Neji, él levantó la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado.

—Entonces, ¿me concedes una plática? —Neji rió entre dientes, aún así no respondió. —Bien, tomaré tu silencio como un sí.

Ella le hizo girarse, lo miró fijamente para luego sonreírle de forma juguetona. Caminó hasta colocarse detrás de él, y con ambas manos tapó por completo los ojos de Neji, él intentó retirarse pero ella lo impidió.

—No intentes alejarte que luego esto no va a funcionar —habló en su oído.

Neji se estremeció al escucharla hablar de esa forma, para luego relajar por completo sus músculos. Tenten aún teniendo ambas manos puestos en los ojos de él, le hizo caminar a paso lento. Al primer paso ambos tropezaron, a lo que Neji intentó alejar las manos de Tenten de sus ojos para ver mejor. El hecho de sentirse indefenso no le agradaba.

—¿Confías en mí?

Le preguntó ella, él permaneció callado por unos segundos, y sólo escuchaba con ojos cerrados la manera en que ella respiraba sobre su oreja. Acto que le hizo suspirar en silencio. Tenten esperó su respuesta, respuesta que nunca llegó por parte de Neji.

Ella se alejó un momento de él, Neji abrió los ojos y la vio con una ceja curveada, dedicándole una mirada de incredulidad. Tenten desamarraba parte del vendaje que llevaba en una de sus piernas; una vez retirada de su pierna derecha volvió a acercarse al Hyuuga con la final intención de vendar con ella sus ojos; él en el intento retrocedió un paso dándole a entender que no deseaba hacerlo. —Vamos Neji, no pasará nada, te dije que si no cooperabas esto no funcionaría.

—No quiero hacerlo. —Le llegaba a parecer absurdo el comportamiento de su compañera. Ella le sonreía de una manera dulce, dándole a entender que se dejara hacer—. ¿Por qué insistes? —preguntó Neji, Tenten posó su dedo índice sobre los labios del Hyuuga evitando así que hablara. Éste suspiró y resignado permaneció inmóvil para que ella hiciera con él.

—Listo —habló Tenten una vez que vendó los ojos del Hyuuga. Y, parándose frente a él, hacía pasar su mano derecha a la altura de sus ojos—, uhm, haber, ¿cuántos dedos tengo? —Puso tres dedos frente a los ojos vendados de Neji, éste chasqueó la lengua y respondió tres—. ¡Neji! no se vale, estás haciendo trampa.

Tenten se colocó detrás de la espalda de él y, sujetándole un brazo le pidió que comenzara a caminar. —Esto es estúpido —decía Neji mientras caminaba siendo guiado por su compañera. Tenten permanecía en silencio detrás de él indicándole el camino, escuchando los constantes reproches por parte de Neji.

Ambos caminaban por lo largo del enorme jardín de la mansión Hyuuga, cada paso que Neji daba era avisado por Tenten para que éste no tropezara. —Confía en mí… —habló Tenten a Neji cuando éste al sentir que comenzarían a subir las escalerillas del pequeño puente que cruzaba el estanque del jardín, se negó a continuar—. Yo te cuidaré —mencionó con voz firme para darle un poco de seguridad.

Neji al escuchar la voz de Tenten resoplar sobre su oído izquierdo, tensó los músculos de su cuerpo, mas no dijo nada.

—Déjame ser tus ojos, sólo por un momento. —Tenten cerró por un segundo los ojos, pidiendo internamente que Neji aceptara la idea y no se apartara de ella. Neji movió milimétricamente la cabeza asintiendo al comentario de ella, ésta sonrió dulcemente y lo tomó de la mano derecha entrelazando la suya con la de él—. Gracias —susurró sobre la oreja de Neji.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, de igual manera Neji siendo guiado por Tenten. Al estar justo encima del puente, Tenten le indicó a Neji detenerse, y así lo hizo. Frente a ellos se encontraba un árbol de cerezos.

Tenten sostuvo la mano derecha de Neji y lentamente le hizo tocar algunas de las flores. —¿Las sientes? —preguntaba Tenten sobre el hombro de Neji, éste asintió. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio para después continuar caminando.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, ella se sentía más cerca de Neji. Después de mucho tiempo e intentos fallidos, al fin Neji se mostraba cooperativo, al fin Neji comenzaba a abrirse un poco más. Ella sonreía mientras sostenía de su mano derecha, veía la manera en que él se sujetaba fuertemente de ella, pidiéndole así que no lo dejara solo.

—No temas, te cuidaré —dijo Tenten al momento en que le ayudaba a bajar por los escalones.

Su comentario había sido cierto en todas sus interpretaciones; ella cuidaría de él, sería sus ojos y su guía. Neji Hyuuga, poseedor de una vista deslumbrante, y un ingenio envidiable, no era más que un ser lleno de demasiadas debilidades, y ella, Tenten, conocía poco a poco una de esas debilidades: el temor. Ese temor que siempre lo había acorralado, sentirse solo, sentirse indefenso al no poder usar su desarrollado sentido ocular para poder apreciar todo a su alrededor. Temía al dolor, su percepción de la vida se resumía en: el destino está definido. Pero nadie nunca le mencionó que había destinos indefinidos, trazados por un sendero de espinos, y justo ese destino era el que se negaba a recorrer.

Una vez cruzado el pequeño puente siguieron caminando, Tenten se posó frente a él, y sujetándole ambas manos le pidió que la siguiera. —¿Escuchas ese sonido? —indicaba si apreciaba el ruido que ejercía el movimiento del bambú como adorno en el lago. Neji asintió—, ¿dónde está? —El Hyuuga levantó un brazo y lo dirigió a donde se percibía que provenía el sonido—. Vamos allá.

Tenten comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección, entrando poco a poco al lago, Neji al sentir el sonido de las aguas moverse conforme caminaba Tenten, se detuvo, para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Deja tus miedos atrás… —habló Tenten en su oído. Y dándose media vuelta quedando de espaldas a Neji, tomó sus manos he hizo que con ellas él rodeara su cintura, quedando ambos abrazados—. Así no hay manera de que me separe de ti. —Tenten recargó la cabeza en el hombro de él, Neji en ningún momento dijo nada, sólo se dejaba hacer—. ¿De esta manera, estás dispuesto a caminar junto a mí?

El rostro de Neji dibujó una simulada sonrisa. Y, como única respuesta, fue él quien comenzó a caminar dándole a entender a Tenten que también lo hiciera. Ambos andaban por sobre el agua, Tenten siendo abrazada de la cintura por Neji, en completo silencio caminaban a pasos lentos. Percibiendo sólo el sonido del agua moverse al paso de ambos.

Tenten se detuvo en el centro del lago, en un mudo gesto le pidió a Neji que hiciera lo mismo. Ella sin voltear a verlo cerró sus ojos, posó su mano derecha encima de las de él sobre su cintura, acariciándolas lentamente.

—¿Sigues pensando que estás solo? —lanzó la pregunta al aire, esperando la respuesta con los ojos aún cerrados; respuesta que no recibió de ninguna manera—. ¿Qué te hace falta?

—Comprender.

En el momento Tenten abrió los ojos, y de perfil giró a ver a Neji tras ella. Él permanecía aún con los ojos vendados y con la cabeza algo humillada, como si estuviera pensando su respuesta. Verlo de esa manera, indefenso y confundido, a Tenten le provocó un remordimiento. Armándose de valor llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla helada de Neji, éste al sentir el contacto dio un respingo—. ¿Qué quieres comprender? —Ella acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla, sintiendo en su tacto la delicada piel del Hyuuga.

—No lo sé —respondió en voz queda.

Tenten giró sobre su eje, esta vez quedando frente a Neji. Tomó entre su mano la derecha de él, y de nuevo tocó su mejilla. —¿Me sientes?

—Siento tu mano.

Ella rió en silenció. —¿Y qué sientes?

Volvió a preguntar, pero en esta ocasión de nuevo no recibió respuesta. Neji parecía inmerso en sus reflexiones.

—Yo también te siento Neji —dijo sujetando fuertemente su mano llevándola a su pecho, justo a la altura del corazón—, te siento aquí. ¿Y sabes qué siento?—él negó—. Vida, me siento viva.

Neji al escuchar las palabras de Tenten retiró rápidamente la venda de sus ojos para mirarla fijamente, se sorprendió al ver como los ojos de Tenten se cristalizaban. Ella lo miraba a los ojos, y con una dulce sonrisa se acercó hasta él, recargando la cabeza en el pecho de Neji. Éste no hizo nada para apartarla, simplemente dejó que ella lo hiciera.

—Me gusta más el sonido de tu corazón —comentó Tenten mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Neji permaneció inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, sintiéndose un verdadero idiota por no tener alguna ingeniosa manera de salir airoso de algún problema, y ese problema tenía nombre. —Tenten… —habló por primera vez Neji, ella le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Neji comenzaba a impacientarse, sus manos sufrían de un hormigueo constante, y sus piernas temblaban por la nada. Se sentía vulnerable, por primera vez en su vida no encontraba solución alguna a su situación. Y, dejando a un lado el razonamiento que no le servía de nada en ese momento, y las normas del reglamento ninja, poco a poco elevó sus brazos para así sujetar de la espalda a su compañera abrazándola de una forma delicada.

Tenten no podía creer lo que pasaba, sentía que estaba soñando, no podía creer que aquellos brazos que la sujetaban por la espalda eran de Neji, su compañero, ese frío y testarudo genio, el temperamental y reservado Hyuuga la abrazaba. Al fin le correspondía de la manera más gratificante. Sus castaños ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo, aún sobre el pecho de él, por sus mejillas viajaban dos inquietantes lágrimas de felicidad.

—¿Qué es lo que te falta?

Neji la apretó más a su cuerpo, atrayéndola hacia él. Lentamente dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de ella, lanzando un suspiro para luego responder en un susurro—: Comprender esto.

—¿Y qué se supone que es esto?

Lo pensó unos segundos pero no respondió. No encontraba palabras para responder, pensaba que quizá si hablaba emplearía las palabras equivocadas. Mentalmente repasaba una y otra vez esa palabrita que por muchos años le causó confusiones. Amar había sido un ejercicio que nunca aprendió.

Tenten lo apartó unos centímetros de su cuerpo, y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Él de igual manera la miraba, y en fracciones de segundos rodaba sus ojos hacia otro lado evitando tener mayor contacto con ella, no quería que sintiera su nerviosismo, no quería que al verlo a los ojos ella descubriera que Neji Hyuuga era un inexperto en el amor. Tenten sonreía al ver el fallido intento de Neji para aparentar seguridad; tomó su barbilla y le hizo mirarla directamente. Sujetó ambas manos con las de él, y las miró por unos segundos unidas, para luego volver su vista hacia el pelilargo. —Dime eso que callas, quiero escucharlo salir de tus labios.

Le pidió Tenten al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente hacia él sin apartar la mirada de los plateados ojos del Hyuuga. Éste negó cerrando sus ojos. —Siento —comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente. Pasaba constantemente saliva como si la garganta se le secara en un segundo—. Aquí… —dijo llevando la mano de Tenten al pecho, a la altura del corazón, de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho con él.

Tenten sonrió, y humilló un poco la cabeza acercando el oído a su pecho en un intento por escuchar sus latidos. —Me gusta su sonido —habló Tenten al tiempo que le sonreía—. ¿Qué dice?

Neji la sujetó del rostro, pidiéndole que se incorporara. Acarició sus mejillas, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Tenten —respondió.

Ella le sonrió llevando su mano hacia el pecho de él. —¿Qué sientes?

—Vida —contestó de inmediato—. Pero yo no sé…

Tenten lo interrumpió posando el dedo índice sobre sus labios. —Neji, aquí estoy yo… quiero hacer que vuelvas a confiar, que dejes tus miedos atrás, quiero que aprendas a ver con ojos ciegos, y sentir con el corazón. Que rompas de una vez ese hielo y te des la oportunidad de cerrarle paso al dolor.

Neji la tomó de la cintura, y la atrajo a su cuerpo, ella lanzó un quejido pero no se separó. Ambos se miraron fijamente, Neji acarició la mejilla de ella, Tenten en cambio mantenía sus manos sobre el pecho de él.

—Enséñame a vivir, Tenten.

Bastaron sólo unos segundos más dentro de esa guerra de miradas para que de una forma delicada, Neji sujetara el rostro de Tenten y, sin ningún impedimento, dejó que sus labios se posaran sobre los de ella, en un beso dulce, donde los labios de Neji buscaban el soplo de vida que por mucho tiempo anhelaba tener.

Y fue sino con ella con quien aprendió a amar, dejándola entrar y sanar a su frío corazón.

.

.

* * *

_Y esto sólo ha sido el primer momento, aún faltan 99, así que entusiastas y eufóricas fanáticas del Neji/Tenten, esto da para largo. Un ambicioso proyecto que nació hace algún tiempo, luego de largas jornadas de conversaciones y desvelos, los cuales sirvieron para preparar detalladamente lo que será esta idea, las características psicológicas de los personajes (como si fuera muy difícil saber lo que se esconde en la cochina mente de Neji ¬¬) y en general cada uno de los momentos._

_Informamos desde el principio, que los momentos no tendrán relación entre ellos, es decir, serán como one-shot, o drabbles, diferentes uno del otro, a menos que informemos con antelación (cuando inicie el capítulo) que será una historia de varios capítulos. También, desde ya deben saber que los momentos contendrán de todo: romanticismo, drama, tragedia, humor (creo) y por sobre todo LEMON, mucho lemmon, para todas las pervertidas (al igual que nosotras) que les guste esto. Se aclarará también al principio, para aquellas que no se sientan preparadas para leerlo._

_Nuestra misión es sencilla: aumentar el número de fics del Neji/Tenten (estamos conscientes que este sólo será uno más, pero es sólo el inicio) y dejar en claro que Neji y Tenten son únicos, abajo aquellas aberraciones que llamaremos INOMBRABLES, porque para nosotras la única pareja posible es el Neji/Tenten simplemente porque son hechos (por Kishimoto) el uno para el otro._

_Esperando que el primer momento haya sido de su agrado, nos despedimos cordialmente, y no olviden que este ambicioso proyecto recién empieza..._

_Dedicado especialmente a todos aquellas que esperaron con ansias los momentos, en particular para las integrantes del equipo Hyuuga._

_Sin más que decir, se despiden: Aby y Vi (Las Migas)._

_Nuestro lema es, (conclusión sacada después de las largas conversaciones)_: _Neji es un sucio _u.u


	2. Reprimido

**.:.** _Advertencia del Momento: Lemmon y Universo Alterno_** .:.**

* * *

Momento dos: **Reprimido**

* * *

.

Respondí a la interrogante con confianza y sabiduría. El maestro alabó mi respuesta y continuó explayándose sobre el tema que había tratado durante toda la clase. Permanecí atento al resto de sus palabras, aunque se trataba de algo que yo dominaba completamente.

El timbre sonó dando por finalizado el periodo. El profesor tomó sus cosas y se retiró, mientras todos mis compañeros se ponían de pie y comenzaban con sus habituales pláticas, terminando abruptamente con el silencio que había reinado en la sala por dos horas.

Permanecí sentado en mi lugar esperando pacientemente que el receso terminara y la nueva clase empezase. Realmente siempre fui un tipo bastante solitario, a diferencia del resto, yo no ansiaba que las clases terminaran sólo para levantarme y empezar a conversar y reír con mis amigos de cosas sin sentido, yo simplemente optaba por la soledad, aunque a mi alrededor estuviesen todos mis compañeros. Me gustaba estar solo simplemente porque toda mi vida así había estado.

Centré mi mirada con aburrimiento en el pizarrón, en donde aún estaban los apuntes sobre lo que antes había hablado el profesor. Fruncí los labios, recordando las palabras del maestro ante mi respuesta tan certera, últimamente esas palabras de felicitaciones por mi inteligencia que todos siempre me han dedicado, ya no me producen nada. Antes, mi pecho se hinchaba de orgullo y recorría el salón con una mirada de superioridad, viendo a todos como inferiores a mí, y con eso me sentía satisfecho. Ahora, ya ni siquiera me dan ganas de responder, mi vida se ha vuelto una rutina demasiado aburrida, y aunque quiero hacer algo para cambiarlo, no sé cómo, y aún si lo supiera, sé que no lo haría.

—Hola, Neji. —La siempre alegre voz de Lee, el único al que consideraba mi amigo, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Hola —respondí monótonamente centrando mi mirada en él—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —contestó simplemente mientras se encogía de hombros—, sólo quería saludarte, te vi aquí tan solo pensando quizás…

—No me engañas Lee, te conozco hace muchos años —interrumpí con arrogancia, enarcando una ceja. Él sonrió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno… —titubeó, pero antes que continuase, una sonora carcajada muy cercana a nosotros interrumpió las palabras de mi compañero.

Ambos centramos la mirada en quien nos había distraído, encontrándonos con un grupo de compañeros que hablaban y reían de las palabras y los entusiastas gestos de Tenten, una chica que había sido compañera mía desde que entré al colegio, pero con la que nunca había intercambiado demasiadas palabras.

—Bueno —continuó Lee logrando que yo centrara nuevamente mi atención en él, aunque tardé unos segundos en dejar de ver a la chica que seguía riendo escandalosamente—, hay una fiesta este viernes —soltó rápidamente, aunque parecía más confiado en sus palabras, incluso me sonreía como si de pronto se sintiera superior.

—Sabes que yo no voy a fiestas —respondí sin interés a su propuesta—. No me gustan.

—Tu amor platónico también va —dijo de pronto, yo lo miré sorprendido, él rió divertido—, no lo niegues, Neji —rió nuevamente, yo comenzaba a ofuscarme—. Tenten ha sido tu amorcito platónico desde siempre.

—Eso no es verdad. —Fruncí el ceño.

Las palabras de Lee en sí no me molestaban demasiado, porque yo sabía que él sólo me estaba fastidiando, lo decía para que yo me saliera de mis cabales y comenzara a enrabiarme, contradiciéndome en mis palabras, con las que él lograba hacerme molestar aún más, y al final yo terminara muy enojado y él muy divertido, por lo que esa vez opté por ignorarlo.

Miré nuevamente a la chica a la que mi amigo me hacía alusión, esta vez, era ella quien escuchaba atentamente las palabras de uno de sus amigos con una sonrisa divertida pintada en el rostro.

Soy capaz de reconocer que Tenten es una chica bastante atractiva, pero no por ello se iba a convertir en mi amor platónico, no, no era para tanto. Había algo en ella que siempre me llamó la atención; quizás era esa alegría tan espontánea que siempre la caracterizaba, o su risa extremadamente sonora —que a veces incluso resultaba contagiosa—, también podría incluir ese espíritu rebelde de ella y su facilidad para meterse en problemas. Podría resumir que lo que me atraía de Tenten Ama, era que siempre había sido completamente diferente a mí.

—¿Irás? —cuestionó nuevamente mi amigo sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Lo volví a mirar, y él me sonreía con satisfacción. Fruncí el ceño, se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando a Tenten.

—No creo —finalicé mientras me acomodaba en el asiento, la campana acababa de sonar por lo que el profesor estaba pronto a llegar.

—Está bien —dejó de insistir—, sólo recuerda que es mañana. —Volvió a su asiento.

Lee realmente era un desgraciado.

A pesar que intenté no darle ningún valor a sus palabras, no lo logré. Estuve todo lo que restó del día pensando, dándole vueltas al asunto, cuestionándome en si ir o no a la dichosa fiesta. Realmente ese tipo de eventos nunca me han llamado la atención; no me gusta estar en lugares cerrados, abarrotados de gente, de ruido, de humo de cigarrillo y de gente borracha que hace escándalos. Además, que como me cuesta mucho relacionarme con las personas, suelo aburrirme demasiado en las dichosas fiestas, aunque sólo había ido a una.

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo. Escuchaba por todos lados cuchichear con respecto a la famosa fiesta, la que según todos: "Prometía ser la mejor fiesta de ese año". La tentación de ir se me hacía cada vez más grande, aunque las verdaderas razones de mi asistencia prefería taparlas convenciéndome que como ese sería mi último año en el Instituto, debía al menos acudir a una fiesta antes de finalizar el año e irme a estudiar lejos, o tal vez, no tan lejos, pero en definitiva irme de ese lugar.

Finalmente acepté, es decir, me auto-convencí de ir, al repetir incesantemente la idea de ser mi último año, que en dos meses más abandonaría la escuela, y que después de todos esos años merecía distraerme un poco, aunque fuese una sola vez. Ni siquiera quería pensar que la razón principal de mi interés en la fiesta era saber qué hacía Tenten. No era que estuviese obsesionado con ella, simplemente quería ver y saber cómo se comportaba en las fiestas, no existía más interés que ese, y quería creer que no era la razón más importante, por eso buscaba otras excusas para presentarme al evento.

No fue difícil dar con el lugar en donde se realizaría, aquel día todos habían comentado sobre la fiesta. Cosas como: dónde era, a qué hora llegarían, qué se pondrían y miles de cosas sin sentido, pero yo sólo tomé lo que me sirvió y el resto lo ignoré.

Me presenté en el lugar a una hora prudente, es decir, no muy temprano, pero tampoco se trataba de llegar cuando la fiesta estuviese acabando, así que calculé una hora determinada para que nadie se diese cuenta de inmediato que yo estaba allí.

Tal cual lo imaginé, el lugar entero estaba hasta las masas de jóvenes, algunos ya bastante pasaditos de tragos, otros bailando alegremente en la enorme pista del centro, unos pocos sentados en alguna de las mesas charlando mientras compartían algún trago y un cigarrillo. Realmente en aquella fiesta todos la estaban pasando bien, tal cual estimaban.

Inconscientemente buscaba a alguien con la mirada, y cuando me daba cuenta de lo que hacía, me recriminaba mentalmente, pero luego salía una parte en defensa de mis actos y convencía a mi cerebro que sólo era para saber si ella estaba ahí, con quién estaba, o si fuese el caso, si ya se había marchado.

Me ubiqué en un lugar en donde pudiese tener una visión más general de quiénes se encontraban allí, buscando insistentemente hasta encontrar algún cabello castaño, tomado en dos moñitos —a mi parecer ridículos—, pero sin tener resultados concretos.

—Hyuuga. —La voz femenina me sobresaltó. Rápidamente volteé a ver a mi locutora, sorprendiéndome al reconocerla. De seguro si seguía buscándola no la encontraría, aquella noche llevaba el cabello suelto—. Me sorprende verte aquí —sonrió de manera ciertamente burlona.

—Ama —contesté a modo de saludo—. Sólo estoy de pasada —respondí manteniéndome sereno, sin atreverme a ver más que su rostro.

—Es una lastima —rió, y por momentos creí que sus palabras eran sinceras—, la fiesta está muy buena.

—Así veo —dije mientras, sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos la recorrían entera. Vestía una sencilla camiseta sin mangas de color negro y una falda azul bastante corta que dejaba a la vista sus piernas. Me vi obligado a reconocerle a mi consiente que se veía muy bien, era eso, o quedarme mirándola con cara de idiota.

—Realmente es raro tenerte aquí —acotó nuevamente ella acercándose un paso hacia mó, yo retrocedí y choqué contra la barra de contención que había en el segundo nivel—, mas aún cuando he esperado tanto tiempo para encontrarte en un lugar como este.

Susurré su nombre confundido, sus palabras decían demasiado. De seguro era el alcohol ingerido el que la llevaba a decir todas aquellas cosas sin razón. No podía ser verdad que ella quería encontrarme. —De seguro no sabes lo que dices.

—Soy completamente consciente de lo que digo —desafío acercándose un paso más—, y de lo que hago. —En ese momento yo no sabía qué hacer, por alguna extraña razón estaba completamente nervioso ante su cercanía y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Sin darme tiempo de pensar ni reaccionar, ella me besó y yo fui débil porque no tardé ni dos segundos en corresponderle aquel beso. A la mierda se fueron mis pensamientos en los que me convencía que ella sólo me llamaba la atención, pero que no tenía deseos de besarla ni tocarla. En aquel momento todas aquellas absurdas teorías se desvanecieron.

Me reconocí torpe tratando de seguir el ritmo de aquel beso. La manera en que ella deslizaba sus labios carnosos sobre los míos me hacía perder la razón. Estaba embriagado a pesar de no haber ingerido una gota de alcohol, las manos de ella se entrelazaron tras mi cuello profundizando aún más aquel beso, de manera automática la tomé con fuerza de la cintura.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir el choque de nuestros cuerpos, pero siguió besándome con el mismo ímpetu, con la misma destreza, como si tuviese la necesidad angustiosa de devorarse mis labios. Como si hubiese esperado demasiado tiempo aquel momento.

Yo sólo me dedicaba a seguirle el ritmo, sin querer pensar que lo que hacía no tenía razón, pero, aún embriagado por sus labios, era capaz de darme cuenta que estaba besando a la chica que había sido mi compañera muchos años, con la cual nunca establecí una relación más allá de un saludo, esa misma chica era la que se había acercado a mí, se había burlado, insinuado y después me besaba con ansias, mientras estúpidamente yo le respondía sin ser capaz de negarme a nada simplemente porque no lo quería.

Sentí cómo una de sus manos se deslizaba por mi espalda lentamente, traspasando con su calor la tela de mi camisa, erizando a su paso los vellos de mi nuca. Una sensación en extremo agradable. Finalmente ésta se detuvo en mi cadera y en un ágil movimiento se inmiscuyó por bajo la prenda.

No pude evitar reprimir el gemido al sentir aquella tibia mano en contacto con mi piel, acariciando con lentitud mi espalda, deslizando los dedos por todo el largo de mi columna, mientras sus labios se adueñaban de los míos como si siempre le hubiesen pertenecido, como si los conociera de toda la vida, y de pronto los exigiera.

La mano de ella, que aún continuaba en mi nuca, realizó rápidamente el mismo recorrido que su compañera, y en unos segundos también acariciaba la piel de mi espalda. Gemí quedamente sobre sus labios, disfrutando del contacto con los ojos cerrados. Ella se separó escasos milímetros de mis labios sonriendo satisfecha.

—¿Te gusta, Hyuuga? —preguntó en voz baja sobre mis labios, no fui capaz de responder, la agitación que sentía me inhabilitaba para pensar con coherencia, así que opté por tomar con fuerza su nuca y atraerla a mí en un movimiento rápido. Volvimos a besarnos, esta vez con más desenfreno.

Las caricias de ella se empezaron a hacer cada vez más desesperantes sobre mi piel, sus manos recorrieran con lentitud mi espalda y mi torso, acariciándolo con maestría, logrando que mis latidos aumentaran y mi respiración se agitara cada vez más. Ella me estaba excitando.

Yo continuaba con una de mis manos tras su nuca y la otra rodeando su cintura, sin atreverme a más. Sabía perfectamente que no podía estar permitiendo eso, que las cosas estaban dándose muy rápido, que dejaba que ella me acariciara y me besara como nunca nadie lo había hecho, eso estaba mal, sin embargo, me gustaba porque por primera vez hacía algo incorrecto. Por primera vez me dejaba llevar.

Aventuré la mano que antes rodeaba su cintura, un poco más abajo, descendiendo lentamente, hasta detenerla en su trasero. Junté más nuestros cuerpos logrando un suspiro gratificante por parte de ella.

Se separó nuevamente de mis labios, pero no de mi cuerpo. Me vi obligado a devolverle esa mirada penetrante con la que insistía. Sus ojos color chocolate brillaban extraordinariamente viéndome fijamente, por momentos me vi reducido ante su mirada.

—Realmente lo deseas, Hyuuga. —No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Estaba convencido que ella podía leer en mis ojos el deseo que me embargaba. No fui capaz de responder, seguía mirándola atentamente pidiendo que continuase con sus caricias. Ella se acercó más a mis labios y tomó el inferior entre sus dientes—. Yo te haré desearlo aún más —susurró antes de besarme nuevamente.

Perdido. Simplemente estaba perdido. Ya no había cordura que me ayudase a negarme a sus besos y sus caricias. Me condenaba a ella y a la maldita atracción que provocaba sobre mí. No quería buscar las razones de por qué no podía negarme a ella, y aunque las tuviera sabía que no las aceptaría.

El gemido que lancé fue mucho más sonoro que los anteriores. Tenten había irrumpido bajo mi pantalón, y sentía cómo sus dedos se deslizaban con lentitud buscando un objetivo. Me separé de sus labios bruscamente al sentir cómo su mano rodeaba mi hombría que ya comenzaba a despertar. Mis gemidos se hicieron más sonoros y seguidos, ella parecía disfrutar del efecto que me provocaban sus caricias. Sinceramente yo ya no sabía cómo controlarme.

—¿Vamos al baño? —propuso en un susurro a mi oído. Asentí débilmente, me encontraba excitadísimo, lo único que deseaba era que ella continuase y prolongase sus caricias. Volvió a morder mi labio mientras quitaba su mano de mi entrepierna.

Me tomó de la mano y me guió por un pasillo en el que había muchas parejas besándose y toqueteándose. Al final apareció una puerta por la que entró seguida por mí.

El foco tintineaba y el piso estaba mojado, el cuarto era pequeño y estaba vacío. Por la ventanilla entraba una pequeña brisa. Ella cerró la puerta y le puso pestillo, acto seguido se volteó hacia mí sonriendo con picardía.

—Ahora tú y yo estamos solos —dijo antes de atraparme con sus labios y sus brazos nuevamente.

La pasión entre ambos aumentaba a cada segundo, yo la aferraba a mi cuerpo con fuerza intentando contagiarla con la excitación que me producía. Con movimientos torpes nos fuimos moviendo hasta que ella chocó con algo que nos hizo detenernos.

Sin dejar de besarme, fue desabotonando lentamente mi camisa hasta dejarme con el torso descubierto. Se separó de mis labios respirando agitadamente. La miré a los ojos y pude ver en ellos el mismo deseo que sentía yo. Ella me devolvió la mirada y sonrió antes de besar mi cuello y descender con besos húmedos hasta alcanzar mi torso.

Yo gemía ante cada contacto de sus labios y sus manos con mi piel, acariciando frenéticamente su espalda, logrando que su camiseta se levantara ante el contacto. Finalmente en un acto desesperado la alejé y con brusquedad quité la prenda que me estorbaba, siendo completamente libres aquellos senos femeninos que tanto deseaba. No le di tiempo de acariciarme nuevamente, esta vez quería ser yo el que la tocara, quería recorrer sus formas y aprendérmelas de memoria. Era la primera mujer que veía de esa manera, la primera a la que tocaba, así que debía aprovecharlo al máximo.

Mis oídos se extasiaron al escuchar sus gemidos. Si bien, mis caricias no eran expertas, trataba de hacerlas con suavidad, para no parecer un bruto desesperado, y al escuchar su reacción, lo estaba logrando.

Besé sus senos con adoración, atrapándolos con mi boca y mis manos, acariciándolos y admirándolos, disfrutando de la textura suave y delicada de su piel, mordiendo aquellos pezones erectos producto de la excitación que yo le producía. Abandoné sus senos y subí hasta sus labios nuevamente, ella sonrió mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi pecho lánguidamente, alcanzando el botón de mi pantalón —el cual abrió con facilidad—, continuando con la bragueta, hasta que finalmente el pantalón cayó a mis pies. Se separó de mis labios al sentirlo y miró con descaro el bulto que se formaba entre mis piernas. Me sonrió con picardía para luego volver a entrometer su mano bajo la tela, esta vez de mi bóxer. Mi gemido de satisfacción quedó ahogado en sus labios y mis manos se fueron aventurando bajo su falda, acariciando sus muslos, su trasero y finalmente tomando la tela de su braga para hacerla descender por sus piernas. Apreté sus glúteos con salvajismo, logrando que mi erección golpease contra su vientre. Ella gimió entre mis labios apretando con más fuerza mi miembro erecto.

Las diferencias de estatura se estaban convirtiendo en un problema para que nuestros sexos pudieran entrar en contacto. Ansioso y desesperado la tomé subiéndola sobre el lavabo. Ella abrió las piernas y yo rápidamente me encajé en el hueco que formaron. El primer roce de nuestros sexos produjo que ella gimiera fuertemente. La miré buscando en sus ojos la misma necesidad que sentía yo. Aquellos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo brillaban anhelantes, sus labios entreabiertos estaban rojos e hinchados producto de la ferocidad de nuestros besos.

Volvió a besarme, mientras su mano bajaba la última prenda, quedando mi miembro finalmente libre e inhiesto para dar el siguiente paso.

Sus besos cada vez más anhelantes me decían que ella también lo necesitaba tanto como yo, así que sin poder resistir un minuto más, me dispuse a entrar en aquella cavidad húmeda, que parecía ansiosa por continuar. Me hundí lentamente, siendo invadido de pronto por el terror de estar haciéndolo mal, tranquilizándome lentamente y a medida que avanzaba, ya que sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes e incontrolables. Una vez que me sentí completamente dentro, empecé un movimiento lento y acompasado con mis caderas, haciendo uso de lo que había aprendido con la única película pornográfica que vi en mi vida.

Mi satisfacción era plena, sentía cómo mi miembro era rodeado y aprehendido por aquella cavidad tan mojada, la presión que ejercía sobre mi palpitante erección sólo lograba aumentar mi placer.

—Más rápido —pidió ella con voz entrecortada.

Hice caso a sus súplicas y lentamente fui aumentando mis embestidas, consiguiendo un ritmo primitivo, que jamás imaginé ser capaz de lograr y menos en mi primera vez. Definitivamente esa chica tenía un efecto devastador en mi siempre correcta actitud. La fuerza de mis embistes era tal, que tuve que sostenerla de la cintura para evitar que se resbalara del lavabo. Ella sólo se limitó a recargar la espalda contra la pared, curvándola a medida que el placer y sus gemidos aumentaban. Cuando yo mismo sentía que el orgasmo estaba por llegar, la escuché gemir aún más fuerte y agitada, muestra clara que su satisfacción había llegado y me sentí conforme, permitiéndome disfrutar de mi propio placer.

Unos minutos después mi orgasmo llegó liberando todo mi semen en el interior de ella, el cual empezó a correr por sus piernas cuando me retiré. Aún bastante agitado y satisfecho volví a besarla, ella me devolvió el gesto, aunque claramente con menos entusiasmo, nuestras respiraciones seguían agitadas, y los rastros de placer continuaban en nuestro torrente sanguíneo.

Dejó de besarme y luego se bajó del lavabo, tomando su camiseta que estaba metida dentro de éste colocándosela y arreglando un poco su ropa. Yo subí mis pantalones y abotoné mi camisa. Una vez que ambos estuvimos listos salimos del baño.

Nos quedamos un rato más en aquella fiesta, besándonos y acariciándonos en algún lugar oscuro, hasta que se hizo más tarde. Me ofrecí a acompañarla a su casa y ella aceptó. Esa noche nos despedimos con un apasionado beso y caricias que buscaban ir más allá, prometiéndonos que alguna vez se repetiría.

Lo que no ocurrió.

Al lunes siguiente tenía planeado acercarme para poder iniciar algo, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que ella actuaba como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si no hubiese estado toda la noche conmigo, ni me hubiera besado ni acariciado. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido en ese baño.

Furioso y decepcionado no quise acercarme a ella, ni hablarle, ni nada relacionado con esa mujer. Me sentía usado, como si sólo hubiera sido la aventura de una noche, pero por muy enojado que estaba, no lograba sentirme arrepentido.

Hubo un día en que la encaré completamente enojado, y ella con confianza, respondió que yo desvariaba, que nunca me vio en esa fiesta, y que no recordaba haber estado conmigo.

Me había humillado, ella simplemente me había utilizado. Se había metido conmigo porque el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo no la dejó razonar con claridad, y yo, como idiota, no me había dado cuenta que estaba borracha. Creí en sus palabras cuando me dijo que ella sabía lo que hacía, y ese fue mi más grande error.

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquel encuentro en el baño. Mi enojo no disminuía ni un día, y más aún cuando debía verla a diario. Ver como ella se comportaba igual que siempre, seguía metiéndose en problemas a diario, compartiendo con sus amigos e ignorándome como siempre lo había hecho, y aunque no quería reconocerlo, eso me hacía daño.

Tenten no era mi amor platónico, ni siquiera estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, solamente era la chica que me gustaba desde hacía muchos años atrás, y con la que había tenido mi primera vez; a la primera que besé y toqué. Por eso no podía evitar sentirme decepcionado de su actitud, porque como un jovencito primerizo, me había ilusionado y desde aquella noche no podía sacarla de mi cabeza; no dejaba de recordar sus labios, sus caricias, las formas de su cuerpo. Cada noche mi cabeza se veía invadida por los recuerdos de nuestros actos, mis oídos inundados de sus gemidos y mis labios que aún tenían el sabor de los de ella.

El viernes en que se cumplían dos semanas de la fiesta, tuve que quedarme un rato más en el Instituto, preparando algo para la graduación, fue ahí cuando la encontré justo a la salida del edificio. La primera vez solos. La miré fijamente con cierto rencor en mis ojos, ella me devolvió la mirada pero no con rencor, sino que con burla. Me sonrió divertida y se acercó a mí, yo bajé un escalón dispuesto a irme, cuando ella me llamó. Me quedé estático en mi posición, dándole la espalda. Ella se detuvo justo atrás mío, apoyando un brazo sobre mi hombro.

—Recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche —susurró a mi oído—, yo sé lo que hice, hago y haré.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido de sus palabras, paralizado en mi posición, sintiendo como ella pasaba junto a mí rozando mi brazo, sin ser capaz de reaccionar. ¿Ella me había engañado? ¿Recordaba todo y me había dicho que no engañándome sin compasión? ¿Por qué?

Reaccioné en el momento justo en que ella salía por la puerta del Instituto, corrí para alcanzarla, y cuando lo logré, le interrumpí el andar acorralándola contra la muralla de cemento, presionando su cuerpo con el mío.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté con furia manteniendo mi rostro a unos centímetros del suyo. Ella me miraba fijamente mientras sonreía—. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

—¿Me habrías aceptado? —cuestionó ella manteniéndome la mirada—. Tú siempre correcto, ¿habrías reconocido que tu primera vez fue conmigo?

—No imaginas las intenciones que tenía —respondí entre dientes mirando sus labios—, realmente no sabes.

—Te gustó, ¿cierto? —desafió acercándose más a mis labios—. Te gustó mucho lo que hicimos en ese baño, ¿cierto?

—¡Zorra! —atiné a responder al saberme derrotado por sus palabras.

Ella sonrió acercándose aún más, mordiendo mi labio inferior suave y sensualmente. Suspiré agitado cerrando los ojos ante aquel atrevido gesto. —Así es como te gusto, ¿verdad? —susurró sobre mis labios—. Cuando soy tu zorra es cuando más te gusto, Hyuuga —afirmó convencida.

La besé con delirio y ella me respondió de la misma forma. Le perdonaba cualquier cosa porque sabía que desde ese momento sería sólo mía.

.

.

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios, y por favor sigan apoyando esta causa. El fandom tiene que arder con esta pareja, omitamos las abominaciones innombrables por favor. _

_Sin más. Se despiden de ustedes y agradeciendo sus lecturas: "Las Migas" Y Recuerden nuestro lema: Neji es un sucio_

_¡Hasta el próximo momento!_


	3. Bajo la lluvia

.

* * *

Momento tres: **Bajo la lluvia**

* * *

.

La mañana sobresalía entre las calles de la aldea de Konoha, el olor a tierra mojada impregnaba por los alrededores. A pesar de la resonancia de los enormes árboles moviéndose dentro del campo de entrenamientos número 11, los gritos que manifestaban los jóvenes —cuya labor en ese día era entrenar como era costumbre—, minimizaban cualquier otro sonido fuera de aquellos donde el tintineo del metal de las armas que usaban manifestaban.

Luego de algunos meses de ausencia debido a su labor como Jounin, Neji Hyuuga volvía a su antiguo campo de entrenamiento, en donde, desde que se había convertido en ninja, entrenaba arduamente con su equipo, aunque particularmente solía hacerlo a solas.

Los presentes al verlo llegar se alegraron, Lee con la enjundia que lo caracteriza, no dudó ni un segundo en correr hasta posarse frente a él.

—¡Neji! —expresó Lee sonriendo de oreja a oreja al volver a ver a su antiguo compañero. Éste con la usual seriedad que siempre les había mostrado, sólo le correspondió sonriéndole de medio lado—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte por aquí! —decía haciendo cuentas en la mente, pero sin tener una respuesta a la pregunta que él mismo planteó, prefirió no darle importancia, así que en un rápido movimiento se posó detrás de Neji y como si lo abrazara por la espalda, palmeó sus hombros—. Mire, Gai-sensei, el hijo prodigio ha regresado.

Reía fuertemente. Su maestro de igual modo reía, con ambas manos en la cintura y un brillo en sus ojos veía a su tan espléndido pupilo, como él solía llamarle. —Ya veo Lee, es nuestro preciado genio. Pero vamos Neji, ¿qué es lo que te trae por acá? Ah, ya entiendo, vienes porque tu llama de la juventud se ha apagado y quieres encenderla junto con nosotros, como en los viejos tiempos.

Neji miraba asqueado y con gesto de desaprobación sus comportamientos, los veía dándoles a entender que eso era lo último que quería hacer. —Terminé una misión, y quise venir a entrenar.

—Esa voz me agrada muchacho. Como siempre buscando la perfección, se nota que tu llama no se ha apagado aún.

Y ahí iba de nueva cuenta con sus pláticas anormales, emocionando a uno y aburriendo al otro.

Quizá fue grosero de su parte, pero escuchar las palabrerías absurdas de su ex sensei, le hacían perder la poca paciencia que tenía. Así que, ignorando por completo sus comentarios, Neji comenzó a caminar apartándose de donde los otros dos se encontraban conversando estupidez y media, dirigiéndose así al lugar en donde durante mucho tiempo se entrenaba ahí junto a su antigua compañera.

—Tenten no está —dijo desde su lugar Gai al notar como Neji se alejaba de ellos dirigiéndose a donde ambos entrenaban.

Éste se detuvo y, sin girar a ver siquiera a los otros dos, habló—: Dije que venia a entrenar, solo.

Con aquella petulante y muy propia manera de hablar, Neji dejó en claro cuál era su intención. Como él había mencionado, estaba ahí para entrenar no para perder el tiempo con sus compañeros. Y sin más, ignorando de nuevo aquellas miradas de inquietud que le manifestaban ambas bestias verdes desde su lugar, Neji se encaminó a su antiguo lugar.

Durante los siguientes minutos en el campo de entrenamiento número 11 reinó el silencio, tanto Gai como Lee habían abandonado el lugar para hacer sus comunes caminatas por toda Konoha, dejando así el campo libre sólo para el genio Hyuuga. Éste en completo silencio permanecía parado en medio del bosque, con ambos ojos cerrados, intentando concentrarse en el mismo silencio que albergaba a su alrededor. De un tiempo atrás acostumbraba a entrenar de esa manera: solo. Sería que nadie le podía hacer segunda, o que su egocéntrica conducta no dejaba que alguien más se acercara para entrenar a su lado. O también que, como él mismo diría, toda su vida había aprendido a hacer las cosas por sí solo.

Como bien le había mencionado a su ex sensei, acababa de regresar de una misión por poco más de dos meses, razón por la cual poco se le veía con su antiguo equipo, si bien, hacía algo de tiempo que juntos no entrenaban, y no es que la idea de entrenar al lado de su siempre alocado amigo Lee le molestara, es sólo que entrenar al lado de él era una pérdida completa de tiempo, harían todo menos entrenar, ya que debido a su ausencia era casi seguro que Lee se la pasara distraído durante todo el entrenamiento diciendo puras idioteces —como Neji llamaba a todo lo que Lee decía—.

Sus ataques los hacía al aire, lanzaba kunais a los árboles. Agudizaba su visión varios metros lejos de donde se encontraba, regresando a su mismo sitio con la idea de encontrar la misma cantidad de pájaros. Las horas transcurrieron sin más, Gai y Lee habían vuelto a donde él aún se encontraba. Algo agitado Lee se despidió de ambos, viendo como la tarde ya caía y pronto anochecería; no sin antes gritar desde lejos un hasta mañana acompañado de una absurda frase.

Gai se acercó lentamente a Neji, éste dándole la espalda, sacudía sus ropas ignorando su acercamiento. —Ya nada es igual a como era antes —comentó luego de algunos segundos Gai, mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Neji permaneció en silencio, Gai suspiró y con una sonrisa apagada lo miró—. Será que me llegué a encariñar con aquellos tres chiquillos que llegaron a mí hace más de seis años que me es difícil asimilar que el tiempo ha pasado y esos mismos chiquillos han crecido y son todos unos adultos.

Neji sin girar a verlo parecía hacer gesto de inconformidad, internamente se maldecía por haber dejado ir a Lee y ser él a quien le tocara la dura labor de ser el confidente de Gai.

—Aunque no los culpo, es normal que quieran superarse, y aprender cosas nuevas, algo más de lo que un hombre como yo puede enseñarles —suspiró poniéndose de pronto serio—. Pero es la ley de la vida misma, he de aceptar que mis pupilos han crecido, y que pronto dejarán a su viejo sensei atrás.

La serenidad de las palabras por parte de Gai hicieron que por un momento Neji rectificara sobre su actual actitud para con él. Serio, giró a ver directamente a su antiguo sensor, tragaba constantemente saliva tratando de encontrar una forma de responderle a Gai, y llamándose ser un genio, por primera vez no sabía ni cómo responderle, sería que para hablar con aquel hombre las palabras comunes no bastaban, había que saber y emplear el lenguaje que él solía usar, algo que claro, Neji no haría.

—Gai-sensei... —trató de hablar, pero vaya que era complicado hablar seriamente con ese hombre, y más sabiendo qué tipo de persona era.

Éste, al escuchar a Neji por primera vez hablar, abrió fuertemente los ojos, por un segundo guardó silencio sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo que escuchaba salir de labios de la persona más fría y seria de su antiguo equipo. —¿Cómo me llamaste? —preguntó asombrado.

Neji dudó en responder y, retrocediendo un paso debido al acercamiento que de pronto hacía Gai hacia él, contestó—: ¿Gai-sensei? —sintiéndose un idiota al instante por el tartamudeo que hizo y la actitud quizá infantil que tomaba estando al lado de él.

Gai lo tomó entre sus brazos sin medir siquiera su fuerza, sacándole el aire en un fuerte abrazo, al que Neji respondió con desconcierto. Gai lloraba en su hombro, lloraba a mares sin pudor alguno, y entre más sollozaba más fuerte lo abrazaba. Neji luchaba para quitarse de encima a Gai, pero parecía que su fuerza no se comparaba con la de aquel efusivo hombre, al grado que era una simple marioneta siendo movida con brusquedad. —¡Después de todo no has apagado tu llama! Ese es mi alumno, no has olvidado las enseñanzas de este viejo sensei.

Al decir esto lo soltó dejándolo sin aliento y halando aire para recuperar el que había perdido. Mientras que Gai miraba hacia el horizonte, con una mano empuñada lloraba con mayor intensidad. Neji completamente irritado por la conducta de Gai, lo observaba hablar al aire sobre la motivación y demás cosas a las cuales no le prestaba atención. En definitiva, era imposible hablar con ese hombre como lo hacía la gente normal, sus palabras no eran más que una ofensa para la siempre seria personalidad del Hyuuga.

Neji caminó alejándose del hombre, ignorando por completo sus gritos y poses que hacía hacia el horizonte.

—Neji —habló Gai antes que éste diera un paso más. El aludido se detuvo sin voltear siquiera a verlo, sólo esperaba que no saliera con alguno de sus comentarios absurdos—. Quiero hablar contigo, sobre Tenten.

Por primera vez su voz sonaba realmente seria, ya había dejado el júbilo y los festejos de lado, optando una posición neutra. —¿Qué hay con ella?

Gai avanzó hasta quedar frente a él, y sin apartar la vista de sus opalinos ojos, suspiró. —Últimamente la he notado muy distraída, en los entrenamientos parece que está en otro mundo. He intentado hablar con ella, pero siempre que le pregunto qué es lo que le pasa me responde que no es nada. En fin, se niega a hablar de lo que sucede. Ya poco frecuenta salir a misiones con nosotros, normalmente lo hace a solas... no lo sé, pero la actitud de nuestra florecita me tiene muy inquieto —expresó cansado.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver en todo esto? —preguntó completamente seco Neji, como si las palabras de Gai le fueran indiferentes.

—Sé que en un pasado ambos se llevaban muy bien, a decir verdad no conozco a alguien más a quien Tenten le tenga confianza como a ti... aunque claro, debido a tus misiones ya poco se frecuentan. Pero quisiera pedirte que hablaras con ella cuando regrese de su misión.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? Se preguntaba el frío genio. Su sensei se había vuelto más loco o se estaba burlando de él. Sólo a Gai se le ocurría encomendar una labor tan complicada como esa, es decir, ¿le pedía que hablara con Tenten? Si él poco solía hablar. Qué no podía pedirle ese favor a alguien más, ¿Lee o a su prima Hinata? Incluso la rosita amiga que tenía Tenten podía hablar con ella. ¿Pero por qué él?

Hizo un gesto de desacuerdo apretando la mandíbula y cerrando ambos puños, Gai en cambio le sonrió levantando su pulgar y felicitándolo por la decisión que había tomado al ayudarlo. Claro que siquiera había esperado la respuesta del genio, simplemente lo dio por hecho que así lo haría. El resignado Hyuuga bufó al ver marchar a su ex sensor, no sin antes oír a lo lejos como el muy energético hombre verde le gritaba: ¡Así es como se hace arder la llama de la juventud!

Aquella tarde la pasó pensando, su mente analítica le daba infinidad de cosas por meditar. Estructuraba en su cabeza las posibles razones del extraño comportamiento —según Gai—, en Tenten. Aunque si bien, el hombre verde tenía razón, ambos en un tiempo llegaron a ser buenos amigos, pero de eso ya hacía tiempo. Con ella era con quien se sentía estable, estando rodeado de dos personas lunáticas a su parecer, ella parecía ser la única "normal", además de él mismo claro. Pero el hecho que frecuentaran estar juntos no quería decir que hablaran, realmente poco solían hacerlo, principalmente él, ya que con su actitud seria no daba mucho tema de conversación entre los dos, en sí era Tenten quien solía hablar cuando ambos estaban a solas, o en alguna misión, siendo él sólo el receptor de sus ocurrentes comentarios, algunos absurdos, otros más lógicos. Aún así, le parecía poco creíble que Tenten de la noche a la mañana hubiera cambiado.

Si hablaría con ella sería sólo por eso, una parte muy escondida de su inconsciente le dictaba dejarse llevar por la curiosidad. Cosa que poco solía hacer.

Como siempre que se encontraba en la aldea —que debido a sus usuales e interminables misiones poco frecuentaba estar en Konoha—, llegó hasta su hogar en la mansión Hyuuga; desganado y sin ánimos de nada se encerró en su habitación. Concentrando su vista en el techo de la alcoba, mientras que recostado en la cama y con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, dejando que el aire fresco de la ventana lo arrullara con sus silbidos.

_Tenten_ dijo en un susurro al recordar a su compañera que tenía mucho tiempo de no verla, de cierto modo aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ver a su antiguo equipo lo llenaba de felicidad, parecía que Gai y Lee seguían siendo los mismos de siempre.

Todo seguía siendo como antes. O eso quería pensar.

Por la mañana el cielo se mostraba completamente cerrado en la siempre movida aldea de la hoja, el aire gélido movía fuertemente los árboles a su paso, y uno que otro estruendo se escuchaba a lo lejos en los cielos. Sin misiones encomendadas por el momento, Neji Hyuuga salió de su hogar rumbo al campo de entrenamiento número once. La idea de que nadie se encontrara en ese lugar lo hacía pensar si acudir o no, el clima no favorecía en nada y aunque solía entrenar a solas, la próxima lluvia que se estimulaba cayera en la aldea, no le dejaría hacer mucho.

Al escuchar unas risas provenientes del lugar a donde se dirigía, se detuvo, impulsado a usar su visión, vio como de entre los árboles salió Lee. —¡Ah! ¡Hola Neji! Hoy amanecimos con nuestras llamas encendidas a mil aprovechando que el clima esta formidable —dijo efusivo la pequeña bestia verde y, al tiempo que gritó lo último, un fuerte trueno se escuchó por todo el bosque.

Neji arqueó una ceja y de forma burlona le encaró. —¿Decías?

Lee sonrió rascándose la cabeza juguetonamente. Neji pasó de largo frente a él dirigiéndose al lugar en donde solía entrenar. Pero antes de que diera un paso más, de uno de los árboles frente a él cayó una persona, justo delante del genio haciendo que inmediatamente se detuviera. —¡Lee, no se vale, tú eres más rápido corriendo! —recriminaba molesta la joven amante de las armas. La cual al ver frente a ella a su antiguo compañero y amigo de infancia, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, al grado que sus castaños ojos se clavaron en los opalinos de él sin apartar la vista de ellos.

—Quería que fuera sorpresa, pero bueno. Tenten, Neji está aquí. —Lee veía a ambos esperando una respuesta de alguno de ellos, él reía inocentemente, mientras los otros dos permanecían serios sin decir nada.

—Ya veo. —Fue lo único que respondió Tenten luego de unos segundos de silencio. Como único gesto le sonrió al hombre frente a ella, pero sólo fue un intento de demostrar alegría por su presencia. Contrario al Hyuuga que no respondió de ninguna forma, sería que esa era su peculiar manera de saludar, sin expresar nada en concreto.

Neji caminó frente a ella sin hablar, tanto Lee como Gai —que apenas y llegaba—, vieron la escena sorprendidos, extrañados principalmente porque ambos no se hablaran siquiera, especialmente ella, que solía al menos decirle hola a Neji. Tenten suspiró cerrando por un momento sus ojos dejando que las ideas se le acomodaran en la cabeza.

—Neji, Tenten, Lee, me alegra que luego de mucho tiempo por fin esté el equipo Gai reunido —hablaba Gai desde su lugar, lo hacía para limar asperezas entre sus alumnos y armonizar un poco el ambiente tétrico que se dejaba sentir de pronto. Los tres miraron al hombre, y sin expresar nada en absoluto, comenzando con Neji y Tenten, el hombre siguió hablando—. Así que hoy quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes, aunque sea una sola vez más me gustaría que entrenáramos todos juntos, como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos.

Lee asintió feliz alabando las sabias palabras de su sensor, Tenten encogió en hombros siéndole indiferente la propuesta, Neji en cambio respondió con su usual _hmp_. Sin más y a la señal de Gai, el entrenamiento dio inicio. Conforme pasaba el tiempo y debido a los accidentales acercamientos que Lee le hacía al frío genio, éste caía en la idea de que su compañero había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto, al grado que a duras penas esquivaba sus ataques.

Pero lo que sí lo dejó sorprendido, fue el desempeño de Tenten, pues no sólo había mejorado su puntería, es decir, que su puntería era precisa, sino que empleaba nuevas técnicas. Aunque estuvieran tan sólo en un entrenamiento matutino y aún así en peligro de que en el mínimo descuido su oponente pudiera darle una paliza, Neji sonreía de medio lado al recibir, de cierto modo gustoso, los ataques de la castaña. Lo hacía de esa manera porque le agradaba saber que no sólo él, sino que sus compañeros habían mejorado y mucho.

Sus energías poco a poco se reducían, puesto que se había visto obligado a usar sus técnicas para repeler las armas que como una tormenta le apuntaban directamente. Quizá era una alucinación de su parte, pero parecía que sus dos compañeros querían medir su fuerza, razón por la cual a la vez ambos lo atacaban. Pasados algunos minutos Gai dio el silbatazo final, sonriendo de oreja a oreja debido al gran desempeño que vio reflejado en sus alumnos en ese entrenamiento.

—Veo que han mejorado considerablemente chicos. Pero quisiera que esta amena reunión se extendiera más, pero Lee —le habló con voz firme al energético Lee que se encontraba sentado sobre el pasto. Éste levantó la mano como si fuera a recibir una orden—, recuerda que nuestras reglas son estrictas, y claramente vi como en una vez bajaste la guardia, sabes que eso es indispensable de un shinobi, ¿así que estás listo para afrontar las consecuencias? —preguntó serio, éste en el instante se puso en pie en posición firme asintiendo a lo que su maestro le decía—. Correremos a lo largo de toda Konoha sin detenernos dándole 200 vueltas.

Hizo su pose del pulgar a lo que los otros dos miraban la escena que montaban ambos hombres completamente vergonzosa. Lee aceptó la idea, y sin debatir nada comenzaba a trotar en su lugar, Gai en cambio con un comentario abrumador se despidió de ambos, saliendo así corriendo del campo.

Lee, con más educación como solía hacer, se despidió de Neji con un saludo de mano.

—Deberías de venir con nosotros Tenten, para que así mejores tu agilidad —dijo sonriéndole. Ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro de igual manera sonriéndole.

—Cállate, prefiero ser la última en velocidad a andar corriendo como demente por toda Konoha —respondió haciéndose la indignada. Volvió su vista hacia Lee sólo para negar a la sonrisa pícara que él le dedicaba—. Anda, que luego "el hombre llama" regresará y nos pondrá a todos a hacer ejercicios estúpidos. —Sin medir sus impulsos o estar del todo consciente de lo que hacía, se despidió de él besándole la mejilla. Lee sonrió satisfecho y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a correr alejándose de los otros dos.

Tenten se quedó inmóvil mirando hacia el frente como la pequeña mancha verde desaparecía entre los arbustos. Sin creer aún lo que segundos atrás había hecho inconscientemente, llevó la mano a sus labios, no era una manera de saborear o recordar aquella imprudente caricia, sino era la forma en que entraba en razón de que lo que había hecho fuera verdad.

El crujir de las hojas del pasto siendo pisadas la regresaron a la realidad. Giró a su derecha viendo como Neji se adentraba al bosque dejándola sola. La curiosidad pudo más que su razón y en un segundo lo siguió.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó viendo como él cada vez apuraba el paso.

—Camino —contestó secamente.

Al estar en medio del bosque y alejarse lo suficiente del campo donde solían entrenar, Neji se detuvo, bufó y sin girar a ver a Tenten, trepó uno de los árboles del lugar. Ella desde su posición abajo lo miraba, interrogante por su repentina conducta. —¿Y ahora?

—Quiero estar solo.

Tenten arrugó el ceño por la poco cortés manera de responderle. Tenían tiempo de no verse y parecía que él no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo igual de mal humorado que siempre, el hecho de ver de nuevo a sus antiguos compañeros no le había hecho reflexionar ni un poco. —¿Qué demonios te pasa Neji? —cuestionó sintiéndose ajena a los pensamientos de él. Su comportamiento le parecía tan infantil, verlo recargado encima de la copa del árbol y con ambos brazos cruzados le llegaba a resultar patético; más viniendo de él.

Éste no le respondió, y ella más molesta aún se cruzó de manos mirándolo fijamente. Pero la penetrante mirada de ella puesta sobre él, no le intimidaba en nada, si hablábamos de guerra de miradas él era el ganador siempre; pero en esa tarde no hubo nada más que silencio, y el fresco vaho que viajaba a su alrededor. El cielo cada segundo comenzaba a oscurecerse, y el olor a tierra mojada se hacía presente.

Tenten al no recibir respuesta por parte de él, molesta se sentó sobre el verde césped recargando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol. Internamente se repetía la razón por la cual estaba ahí sentada como una loca en medio de la nada y frente al más frío e insensible hombre que conocía. Y más aún se sentía una tonta al no saber la respuesta.

Una helada gota le cayó en la punta de la nariz haciendo que mirara hacia el negro cielo y extendiera la mano. —Lloverá —dijo como si estuviera dando un pronóstico.

Neji aún parado encima del árbol, miró disimuladamente hacia el cielo, decir que llovería era un absurdo e ilógico comentario, que llovería era algo obvio. Pero Tenten solía decir cosas así de obvias, según pensaba él.

Un inmenso trueno sonó por todo el bosque, estremeciendo a Tenten, y seguido de este, la lluvia se dejó caer con intensidad. Inmediatamente ella se puso de pie, algo mojada volvió su vista a donde Neji se encontraba, pero seguía igual, en la misma posición como si la intensa lluvia no le afectara. —¿Piensas quedarte ahí arriba? —Su respuesta fue un leve movimiento de cabeza. Ya completamente empapada y con su piel erizada por el aire frío que se dejaba sentir, volvió a insistir a su acompañante, esta vez indignada por su actitud—. Al menos baja de ahí, los rayos están cayendo muy abajo.

Neji ignorando los comentarios de Tenten, miró de nuevo al cielo y como si predijera lo que sucedería, bajó de un salto de donde se encontraba.

—¡Piensas quedarte ahí parado mojándote! —gritó debido a los potentes sonidos que emergían del cielo que provocaba que sus voces se perdieran en el ruido. Tenten al verlo bajar del árbol pensó que lo siguiente por hacer sería marcharse de una buena vez de ahí, pero el testarudo de su acompañante pensaba diferente.

Lo había logrado, su pesado comportamiento la había irritado y más aún el hecho de saberse que no podía negarse a dejarlo ahí solo. Si bien, no conocía el motivo por el cual él se comportaba de esa forma, mucho menos la razón por la cual desde que se vieron no le había hablado, o que al menos le hubiera dicho algo. Pero no, él seguía siendo el mismo frío y egocéntrico de siempre, le dolía saber que a pesar de que detestaba sus cambios repentinos de humor, lo amaba. Odiaba amarlo como lo hacía. Se odiaba a ella misma por estar enamorada desde hacía años de un maldito témpano de hielo y más aún odiaba a su siempre obstinado corazón por buscar entre pretextos absurdos la razón del por qué él se comportaba siempre indiferente, como una manera de asimilar que sólo lo hacía porque así era su personalidad. No porque no quisiera saber algo de ella.

Pero tristemente la razón le dictaba que él nunca cedería a su amor.

Sintiéndose desesperada y enojada, pateó el charco que comenzaba a formarse bajo sus pies, mojándose todavía más, pero qué más daba, se encontraba completamente empapada ya. —¡Qué demonios te pasa Hyuuga? —gritó irritada. Éste, de igual forma empapado, sólo la miró serio, sin expresión alguna que le diera siquiera una respuesta. Ella bufó molesta haciendo un berrinche por la actitud poco cooperativa que tenía su compañero.

Sin medir su propio comportamiento y parecer una chiquilla frente a él, caminó dando cuatro enormes pasos queriendo alejarse de él, pero arrepintiéndose en el preciso momento, regresando de nuevo al mismo lugar y caminar en círculos.

—¡No entiendo… de verdad que no comprendo! —decía sin parar de caminar de un lado a otro como una demente.

La lluvia cada minuto se intensificaba y el cielo pronto se oscureció por completo, permaneciendo cerrado en su totalidad. Ya nadie se le veía por las calles de la aldea, las actividades cerraron sus servicios. Todo en Konoha se paralizó, sólo aquellas dos personas en medio del bosque y bajo el torrente aguacero que se había dejado sentir de pronto en la aldea de la hoja. Sólo ellos dos permanecían expectantes bajo la lluvia.

Tenten abrazaba su cuerpo, además de la helada lluvia, el aire gélido dejaba a su paso su piel erizada. Aún así continuaba decidida en no moverse de ahí hasta que él al menos le dijera algo más que simples miradas. —Deberías marcharte —aconsejó serio Neji al escuchar un estornudo por parte de ella.

Propuesta que ella malinterpretó como una ofensa, quizá hasta una burla. —No, no me iré de aquí hasta que no me digas qué demonios te pasa.

Neji también empezaba a desesperarse, sólo esperaba el momento en que ella se retirara de ahí y se fuera para así él también hacer lo mismo. La maldita lluvia le estaba cobrando caro.

—¡Tenten, no seas testaruda! —Él de igual modo alzó la voz.

—¿Testaruda? ¡Perdón, pero yo no soy quien se trepa a un árbol y evita a toda costa hablar con la verdad!

La poca paciencia que le quedaba se había esfumado al escuchar los gritos que manifestaba Tenten. Abandonando sus propios razonamientos y la logística de sus acciones, se posó frente a ella mirándola enojado. —¡Quieres saber qué demonios me pasa! ¿Eso es lo que quieres para dejarme en paz?

Tenten se sorprendió al oír por primera vez a un Neji enojado, y más aún con ella. —Eso fue lo que te pregunté, ¿o acaso no escuchaste? —Ambos discutían en medio de una tormenta, y en su primer día luego de no verse por un largo tiempo. Sus castaños ojos se cristalizaban debido a la rabia que sentía en esos momentos. ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amigo le hablara de esa manera? De la misma forma que no podía creer que ella misma le hablara así a la persona que idolatraba y aunque le doliera admitirlo, amaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y aunque la lluvia las ocultaba, no fue suficiente para que Neji apreciara de ellas, haciendo que su coraje aumentara. —¡Maldita sea Tenten! —decía evitando mirarla a los ojos. Ella limpiaba su rostro con su empapada mano, pero debido a las particulares palabras de Neji para con ella, era inevitable dejar de llorar.

—¡Acaba de una buena vez con esto, si tanto te molesta mi presencia, habla de una maldita vez Hyuuga! —Perdida, era así como se encontraba, era otra, dejó que la rabia y el sentimiento la consumieran mostrándose como no quería frente a él; como una mujer despechada y llorona.

—Tú no entiendes nada, Tenten —¿y ahora la llamaba ingenua? Eso había sido más de lo que pudiera esperar.

Dejando que sus emociones se apoderaran de ella, se impulsó al cuerpo de Neji para con ambos puños cerrados golpear su pecho, mientras continuaba llorando.

—Eres un idiota Neji, siempre lo has sido. Te odio y me odio a mí misma por no poder ser fuerte y enfrentarte —sollozaba, sin importarle ser vista como una infante por él.

Pero en cambio a él, su confesión sólo encendió el caldero en su interior que de igual forma se manifestó con agresividad. —¿Soy un idiota, eso es lo que crees? ¡Pero al menos este idiota no se anda besando con la primer mujer que se encuentra!

Él también lo estaba, se encontraba perdido, y al escuchar sus propias palabras no tardó en maldecirse por haber hablado de más. Pero o lo hacía o la maldita rabia lo consumiría hasta enloquecerlo.

Tenten incrédula sin saber si las palabras de él habían sido ciertas, lo miraba dejando de llorar por un instante. Su voz era una clara evidencia de que realmente hablaba enserio, pero más que enojado por alguna otra situación de la que se hacía estar ajena, parecía que no era más que una forma de manifestar, ¿celos?

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —le preguntó ya más serena sin apartar la mirada de los opalinos ojos del hombre frente a ella. Éste al caer en la cuenta de que realmente había cometido un error en dejarse llevar por los impulsos del momento, internamente se recriminaba por lo que había hecho. Pero ni él podía culparse por su extraño comportamiento, simplemente no podía dejar de sentirse así de indignado, así como molesto, y… ¿celoso? Neji Hyuuga, el prodigio y genio Hyuuga ¿estaba celoso? ¿Y de Lee? No podía ser cierto, su siempre y fino porte no lo permitía, simplemente esas cosas no iban con él. No podía, eso no se vería bien. Repetía para sus adentros, evitando la curiosa mirada de Tenten puesta en él.

Sin decir nada más, se separó de ella dándole la espalda y caminando algunos metros retirado de donde ella se encontraba parada esperando una respuesta de su parte. —Olvídalo.

Fue lo único que le respondió un poco más calmado. Una guerra campal se le presentaba a Tenten al no comprender su repentino comportamiento. Aún intrigada, avanzó a pasos lentos e inseguros hacia él. Dudosa hizo rozar sus dedos por su hombro derecho. Neji todavía de espaldas, al sentir el tacto de ella sobre su cuerpo, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y lanzar un suave suspiro. Ella ya más segura de lo que hacía y quería, recargó la cabeza en su amplia espalda, cerrando de igual forma los ojos dejando que sus sentidos se concentraran en percibir y disfrutar de ese repentino contacto. —A veces quisiera comprenderte del todo, y por más que me esfuerzo para entender tus extraños comportamientos no logro descifrar del todo lo complicado que eres.

Suspiró al tiempo que reía y se apretaba más a su cuerpo. El ruido de la lluvia caer perdía entre el escandaloso resonar del agua cualquier otro sonido, pero lo que ella le decía, aquellas palabras tan ciertas, él claramente las escuchaba, e internamente agradecía su intención. Ella quería entenderlo aunque eso resultara una labor difícil, incluso para él mismo. —Tenten —susurró, sintiendo como ella lo abrazaba por la espalda y descansaba ahí la cabeza.

—Lo siento. —¿Se disculpaba? ¿Por qué ella se disculpaba así nada más con él? Se preguntaba.

Ya todas las dudas e incluso sus propios principios los había dejado de lado, el resentimiento que minutos atrás tenía de igual forma se había desvanecido. Lentamente se soltó del abrazo que ella le profesaba girando a verla, ella humilló la cabeza creyéndose una tonta por la escena que montaba así nada más frente a él, limpiándose con ambas manos los ojos eliminando todo rastro de lágrimas.

Neji levantó de su mentón el rostro de ella para así mirarla a los ojos, en ellos veía un sinfín de sentimientos manifestados, sus castaños ojos reflejaban ese brillo que lo enloquecía, con el que le daba a conocer que estaba enamorada, que aunque sus lágrimas eran de desdicha, ella seguía creyendo en el amor como una niña. Y eso a él le fascinaba. Aunque no lo dijera más que para sus adentros, se sentía igual que la mujer parada frente a él.

Aún así, lo único que le respondió fue un no con un movimiento de cabeza, atorándosele todas las palabras que quería decirle, pero su consciente no dejaba que se expresara como deseaba. Ella comprendió su silencio, descifrando en su rostro la guerra que seguro Neji tenía en esos momentos, llevando así su índice a los labios de él silenciando cualquier sonido. —No importa, realmente no importa nada, porque ambos somos dos idiotas. Dos idiotas obstinados que se niegan a reconocer lo que sienten.

Volvió a recargar la cabeza en su pecho. Neji estático en su lugar y procesando las francas palabras de ella, asintió a su comentario. Era increíble cómo a pesar del tiempo, ella lo conocía más que nadie en el mundo. Qué razón tenía su sensei cuando le decía que no había nadie que la conociera como lo hacía él, así como lo hacía ella con él.

Y él, Neji Hyuuga, era el idiota número uno de Konoha, al no reconocer que como lo hacía ella, él también estaba enamorado.

Pero saberse entregado a los brazos de cupido le quitaría prestigio, su fama de hombre solitario se vería ultrajada por una reputación que simplemente no irían con su persona. Pero y qué más podía hacer, estaba derrotado, perdido completamente en el cálido abrazo que su acompañante le proporcionaba, que aunque sus cuerpos estuvieran empapados y helados, parecía que el roce de ambas pieles expelía un calor agradable, provocando que sus pensamientos se redujeran a cero. Elevando así ambos brazos para corresponder al gesto de ella.

Tenten suspiró al saberse aceptada por Neji, abrazándolo así fuertemente. —Promete que no lo volverás a hacer.

Ella lo miró interrogante, él serio miraba su rostro de cerca, Tenten comprendió el porque de sus palabras, aún así se hizo la ingenua. —¿Hacer qué?

Neji apretó la mandíbula, y rodó los ojos hacia otro lado apartándolos del rostro de ella algo avergonzado. —Lo de hace unos momentos, no lo hagas… ni con Lee, ni con nadie. —Volvió su vista hacia ella, mirándolo seriamente, sólo para recalcar sus últimas palabras—. Con nadie más.

—¿Y eso te incluye?

Impregnado de su aroma y su belleza, perdido en ese mar de insaciables y hermosos sentimientos que sus castaños ojos manifestaban, él negó a su pregunta.

—Entonces, sólo con el egocéntrico de Neji Hyuuga es con quien Tenten puede despedirse de un beso en la mejilla, pero… ¿y si no quiero ahí?

—Siempre hay otras opciones.

—¿A sí? Dime al menos una.

Él la sujetó de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia sí. Su pecho palpitaba agitadamente, tenerla así de cerca hacía que su respiración se acelerara, y ella no era la excepción. Por primera vez veía su rostro atentamente y era tan bello, su piel suave y delicada, sus encantadores ojos, sus labios con un grosor especial, esos mismos que lentamente se acercaban a los temblorosos de él.

Y así estaba Tenten, nerviosa, sin creer lo que pasaba entre ambos.

—No soy bueno con las palabras… como bien dices el egocéntrico Neji Hyuuga es un idiota para hablar… así que no me pidas que te lo explique, prefiero demostrártelo.

Quizá por impulso, o porque realmente lo deseaba, pero sus labios atraparon a los rosados labios de ella que le esperaban ansiosos, uniéndose en un cálido y dulce beso, en donde a través de ese contacto buscaban la respuesta a infinidad de dudas sin contestar. Ella desde hacía tiempo que lo esperaba, años había esperado por al menos una caricia por parte de él, extrañándolo día y noche debido a su distanciamiento desde que había dejado el equipo para por cuenta propia realizar misiones, viéndose así en la necesidad de buscar la forma de evitar pensar en él. Saberlo lejos la consumía poco a poco al grado que dejaba de ser ella misma.

Y él, él día y noche hurgaba entre sus recuerdos regresando una y otra vez la imagen de ellos dos juntos. Ella lo amaba y él lo hacía también.

Porque sus labios no podrían pertenecer a otros más, porque sus corazones palpitaban al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad, porque su destino estaba predilecto desde su nacimiento, y ese era que ambos estuvieran juntos.

Bajo la lluvia, en un día predestinado a revivir lo que sus sueños les pedía, bajo la intensa lluvia que se avecinaba, ellos dos se amaban.

.

.

* * *

_Para nuestras queridas lectoras... un nuevo momento de esta adorable pareja ^-^_

_Agradecemos enormemente todos los reviews, y demás cosas. Esperamos que con este capítulo obtengamos más para comprobar que realmente el proyecto causa sensación._

_Queremos agregar, que la frase que inventamos, y la cual es nuestra firma y sello personal: Neji es un sucio ©, es de nuestra creación, pero como nosotras somos amables y hacemos hasta lo imposible por que el número de fics de esta pareja aumente, la prestaremos, pero que quede clara que __sólo__ la podrán utilizar aquellas que escriban Neji/Tenten, cualquiera que se atreva a usarla, siendo escritora de parejas innombrables, será denunciada, aún así, la frase es nuestro icono propio._

_Sin más, se despiden; Las Migas._


	4. A los 17

.

* * *

Momento cuatro: **A los 17**

* * *

.

El sonido producido por el soplar del viento aullaba ferozmente, colándose por entre los gruesos troncos de los árboles del bosque, azotando sus ramajes despojados de hojas. El sol, que esplendoroso brillaba en lo alto, no entregaba ninguna sensación de calor.

La soledad de aquel lugar se veía irrumpida por dos figuras a las que parecía no importarles el furioso soplar del viento, ni el frío que éste poseía; parecía no importarles nada más que estar juntos. Sus gemidos se propagaban por la inmensidad del bosque, confundiéndose con los silbidos del viento, el cual se los llevaba lejos, muy lejos, divulgando su placer.

Él la mantenía acorralada contra uno de los gruesos troncos que colindaban el campo de entrenamiento, mientras que ella se sostenía del fibroso cuerpo del shinobi con sus piernas, las cuales rodeaban las caderas de él, y sus brazos que se cruzaban tras el cuello.

Se besaban con pasión mientras Neji mantenía un ritmo de penetración regular, provocando una deliciosa tortura en la chica, quien gemía cada vez más fuerte y enredaba sus manos en el cabello de él jalándolo al mismo tiempo que se separaba de sus labios y lo miraba con sus ojos nublados por el deseo. Tenten no pudo reprimir un grito al sentir cómo su compañero empezaba un ritmo más profundo y acelerado, llevándola instantes después a un gratificante orgasmo.

Neji sentía que su propio clímax estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que empezó a embestir más fuerte, provocando que ella gritara su nombre. Sabía que sus piernas empezaban a pasarle la cuenta por estar de pie tanto rato, pero no se arrepentía, esa posición le gustaba bastante; en sí era más agotadora que cualquier otra, ya que tenía que mantenerse de pie y más encima sostener el peso de su pareja. Pero la satisfacción que le producía saber que la tenía sometida y dominada, que ella dependía completamente de él, aumentaba aún más su libido. Tenten mordió el cuello del chico, logrando que finalmente él alcanzara su orgasmo en el interior de ella, deleitándose enormemente con el ronco gemido que Neji le dedicó al oído.

Se mantuvieron en la misma posición un rato, hasta que él delicadamente la bajo, dejándola de pie en el suelo, arreglando el lindo vestidito chinesco que ella llevaba, el cual, producto de la excitación, ni siquiera le había quitado, sólo lo corrió un poco para dejar visibles las partes que él quería acariciar. La chica le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento, viendo como Neji le dedicaba uno de sus particulares sonidos y proseguía a acomodarse sus propias ropas.

Tenten sintió de pronto que sus piernas temblaron ligeramente, viendo que a su alrededor las cosas parecía dar vueltas y el suelo temblaba. Incapaz de seguir manteniéndose en pie, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, quedando adolorida por la fuerte caída.

—¡Tenten! —exclamó Neji, viendo como de un momento a otro la chica que estaba parada frente a él, caía al suelo sin ningún impedimento. Junto a ella se arrodilló—. ¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé —respondió—, me sentí mareada —comentó, apretando los ojos y arrugando el ceño, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, gesto que demostraba que aún seguía mareada—. Estragos de la lujuria —bromeó.

—Eso no es normal —dijo él con su usual tono de voz, mirándola seriamente—. ¿Has comido algo?

—Sí —contestó sencillamente—, aunque quizás esté algo enferma —supuso, mientras lo miraba y sacaba conclusiones—. En la mañana no me sentía muy bien, comí algo y vomité todo, pero ya más adentrado el día pude comer algo más —agregó sonriendo nerviosa al ver el gesto de terror en el rostro de su compañero.

—¿Desde hace cuántos días te sientes así? —preguntó en un susurro Neji. Los hechos recién ocurridos podían ser producto de lo que venía ocurriendo hace algunos meses entre ellos. Su razonamiento lógico y racional de genio, a veces lo abrumaba.

—No lo sé. —Entornó los ojos en símbolo de meditación—. Hay algunas mañana en las que me siento mal, mi estómago parece estar revuelto, por lo que no puedo comer nada, pero al rato se me pasa. De esto hace como dos semanas, pero como te digo, son sólo algunos días…

—¿Cuándo fue tu última menstruación? —Alarmado, Neji preguntó. Las palabras de ella daban fundamentos a su razonamiento.

—¡Neji! —clamó ella sonrojándose violentamente. Podían conocerse de muchos años, mantener una relación, pero esas seguían siendo cosas privadas—. ¡No te diré eso!

—Sólo dímelo —exigió impaciente, mirándola ansioso. Necesitaba esa respuesta.

—Pues —comenzó ella a recordar, sometida a la mirada penetrante de él. Luego cayó en cuenta de algo, abriendo los ojos sorprendida—. No lo recuerdo.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Neji, levantándose y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo mientras caminaba. Esa simple respuesta pareció confirmar sus sospechas.

Tenten se quedó en la misma posición desde que había caído, sacando rápidas conclusiones de acuerdo a lo que le sucedió, así como lo que había pasado entre Neji y ella en los últimos meses, sumándole las preguntas de él y sus respuestas. —¿Tú crees que…? —empezó, pero no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta.

Neji le miró fijamente sin responder. De pronto se le había venido el mundo encima con tales pensamientos; eso no podía ocurrir, no a él. Tenten parecía mucho más perdida que Neji, seguía sentada en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo muy lejos de allí, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente producto del frío que hacía, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta.

—Vamos —dijo él acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse, la castaña reaccionó al sentir que él la tomaba de la cintura y la alzaba—. Sólo lo sabremos si lo confirmamos.

Ella no fue capaz de responder, limitándose a apegarse a él para mermar el frío.

Pronto el hospital de Konoha apareció ante ellos. La verdad era que ese lugar parecía desolado, como si nunca nadie se enfermara en la aldea, y el edificio estaba ahí de puro gusto. Entraron y se encontraron con el vestíbulo completamente vacío, miraron a ambos lados del pasillo. No había nadie.

Tenten miró a Neji queriendo decirle a través de sus ojos que lo mejor era que se fueran, que otro día ella iría sola, pues en esos momentos tenía miedo y no quería entrar a confirmar lo que ya resultaba casi certero.

—¡Tenten! —exclamó una voz conocida, en el preciso momento que la aludida iba a abrir la boca—. ¡Neji! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Ino —contestó la castaña sorprendida por encontrarse con la chica justo en el momento en que planeaba su operación fuga.

—Tenten viene por una revisión —interrumpió Neji a su compañera, antes que ella dijera que sólo estaba de pasada. La castaña lo vio sorprendida y asustada. ¿Acaso él no tenía miedo de confirmarlo?

—Está bien. Tenten, acompáñame. —La castaña maestra de armas hizo un asentimiento, le dedicó una última mirada a su compañero, y finalmente siguió a la Yamanaka por uno de los pasillos del hospital, hasta que la primera entró en una habitación—. ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja? —preguntó Ino una vez que ambas entraron a la sala de atención, mientras se ponía una bata blanca.

—Creo que estoy embarazada.

Los azules ojos de la chica parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, la castaña escabulló su mirada sentándose sobre la camilla que había junto a la pared. —Tenten —musitó la rubia aún impactada por lo que su paciente acababa de decir—. Pero…

—¿Vas a preguntar, cómo? —dijo en tono ácido la kunouchi de las armas—. Sabes bien cómo se hacen los bebés, Ino.

—Sí, sí, lo siento. —Movió la cabeza para despejarse—. ¿Hace cuántos meses que mantienes relaciones sexuales? —inició ella con voz más profesional, mientras le indicaba a la chica que se recostara sobre la camilla.

—Seis meses —respondió sencillamente, sintiendo como la rubia le subía un poco el vestidito que con tanto esmero se había puesto esa mañana sólo para sorprender a Neji.

—¿Has usado protección? —preguntó nuevamente Ino, acumulando el chakra verdoso en sus manos. El silencio de Tenten le otorgó la respuesta. No hubo más preguntas, sólo se conservó la expectación de Tenten quien rogaba por una respuesta negativa, y la ninja medico que continuaba recorriendo la pelvis de su paciente, con absoluta concentración—. En esto soy mucho mejor que Sakura —comentó la Yamanaka con una sonrisa, rompiendo abruptamente el silencio molesto en el que se habían mantenido.

—Confió más en ti que en ella —aclaró Tenten sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Me halagan tus palabras —sonrió nuevamente la rubia y, completó una vez que el chakra verde acabó—: Muy bien, ¿cómo reaccionarías con una felicitación?

—¿Eso significa: No estás embarazada, Tenten? —Ino negó—. ¡Mierda! —Se llevó ambas manos al rostro para ocultarlo tras ellas.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por los costados de su rostro.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía diecisiete años, era una kunoichi activa recién ascendida a jounin, aún ni siquiera cumplía la mayoría de edad. ¿Qué le diría su padre? ¿Qué dirían todos? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Neji al saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas?

—No llores, Tenten. —La consoló Ino acariciándole con ternura la cabeza—. No es tan malo como lo vez…

—¿Cómo quieres que no llore? —sollozó amargamente—. Recién tengo diecisiete años y me acabo de arruinar la vida…

—Jamás digas que un bebé viene a arruinarte la vida —reprochó con enojo la ninja médico—, puede ser que haya venido antes de tiempo, pero a la edad que sea un hijo siempre va a ser algo completamente maravilloso.

—Lo sé —respondió entre llantos Tenten—. Es que aún no asimilo bien la noticia, es algo que no me esperaba.

—Nadie se espera un hijo a esta edad —sonrió Ino tratando de calmarla—. Pero, ¿qué harás ahora? No creo que quieras…

—¡No! —negó tajante a sabiendas de los pensamientos de la kunoichi—. No soy capaz de hacer algo así. Realmente no sé lo que haré…

—¿Se lo dirás al padre?

―Creo que ya lo sabe —susurró mirando el suelo, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

—¿Neji? —sugirió la rubia, buscando confirmar sus sospechas. Tenten asintió. Sin poder evitar su naturaleza, Ino lanzó un grito eufórico, abrazando sorpresiva a la castaña—. ¿Cuándo fue que tú y él empezaron a hacer cosas sucias, y yo no pude darme cuenta?

—En su cumpleaños —respondió la aludida, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. El segundo grito de Ino la hizo sonrojar aún más—. La primera vez fue la noche de su cumpleaños.

Ino estaba dispuesta a seguir el interrogatorio, cuando los golpes en la puerta la distrajeron. La Yamanaka caminó hasta el lugar para abrir la puerta, encontrándose al otro lado con un Neji que no expresaba nada, al menos para ella, ya que Tenten pudo ver en sus ojos la desesperación y las ansias de una respuesta.

Ino se despidió de su amiga entendiendo a la perfección que ellos necesitaban estar solos. El Hyuuga se hizo a un lado dándole el espacio para salir, acto seguido entró en la sala cerrando tras él la puerta, se volteó para ver a la chica, encontrándose con que ella apretaba fuertemente sus rodillas y su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo. —Entonces… —comenzó a hablar él, como pocas veces lo hacía—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Confirmó lo que sospechábamos. —No se atrevió a mirarlo, una sonrisa amarga pintaba su rostro.

Neji se quedó estático en su posición, apretando los puños y sintiendo el temblar de sus piernas. ¿Qué haría ahora? Apenas tenía diecisiete años. ¿Qué diría Hiashi-sama? ¿Cómo reaccionaría su clan?

Sentía miedo, mucho miedo. Lo que estaba sucediendo era algo que no estaba en sus planes, era algo que él no había elegido para su vida, al menos no aún. Todavía era muy joven, ni siquiera había dado la prueba para entrar a Anbu, no estaba preparado para ser padre, no en esa etapa de su vida.

Tenten seguía con la mirada clavada al suelo, sin atrever a enfrentarse al chico. Tenía miedo, tenía más miedo de las palabras de él, que de enfrentar su embarazo.

—Creo que debemos hablar con la Hokage —sugirió Neji, atrayendo la mirada confusa de ella—. Tsunade-sama sabrá qué hacer.

—¿Insinúas que ella decidirá si debo hacerme un aborto, o no? —preguntó ella alzando la voz, sintiéndose de pronto completamente enfurecida por la actitud y las palabras del Hyuuga.

—No —respondió él—, no lo sé.

—¡Eres una mierda, Neji! —gritó encolerizada, jamás imaginó que él sería capaz de decir algo como eso. Sin darle tiempo al Hyuuga para reaccionar, salió corriendo del lugar, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, y el sonido de su nombre clavándose en sus oídos al ser llamada por él.

Se sentía completamente decepcionada del hombre que más había querido en su vida, el chico con el que siempre había compartido, y con el cual mantenía una extraña relación. Se repudió a sí misma por querer tanto a un imbécil como él, quien nunca le había demostrado con hechos que sentía lo mismo que ella. Se maldijo por haberlo besado aquel 3 de julio y luego entregarse a él sin siquiera tener una relación más allá del compañerismo y amistad. Odió enormemente todas las veces que compartieron encuentros furtivos y casuales de sexo. Maldijo amarlo tanto que se dejó embarazar como una idiota, una adolescente que no sabía las consecuencias de sus actos sexuales; en verdad lo sabía, pero nunca creyó que le pasaría a ella.

Llegó rápidamente a su casa, sin pensar que tendría que dar explicaciones a su padre por llegar de esa manera y más encima llorando, afortunadamente sólo se encontró con una cariñosa nota que le había dejado su papá diciéndole que había salido de misión y que regresaría en unos días.

Encontró sobre la encimera un plato con dangos que le había dejado su padre, se los comió con hambre, sin ser capaz de detener las lágrimas. Los pensamientos le carcomían la cabeza, pero no por eso no podría comer. Una vez satisfecha, subió a su habitación, se despojó de su lindo vestidito cambiándolo por su pijama, para finalmente cobijarse bajo todas las mantas que tenía su cama.

Sus ojos ya estaban bastante enrojecidos e hinchados, pero el llanto no se detenía. Estaba tan confundida, tan dolida, tan decepcionada. No sabía qué iba a hacer, todavía ni siquiera era capaz de asimilar su embarazo, lo que consumía sus pensamientos era la dolorosa repetición incesante de las palabras de él, la decepción que la embargaba al saber que Neji no quería ese hijo, el dolor de estar sola. No le importaba lo que las personas de la aldea dijeran sobre ella, estaba segura que su padre la apoyaría siempre, lo que le importaba era aprender a ser madre, pues ella nunca tuvo una que le enseñara con el ejemplo.

Mientras en la mansión Hyuuga, el genio de la familia trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. No estaba preparado para ser padre, nunca lo estuvo; sus pensamientos futuristas le decían que algún día aprendería a serlo y recién ahí podría tener la dicha de ser padre, pero esos pensamientos se abocaban a unos cuantos años más adelante. No ahora.

Las palabras que le había dicho a Tenten al confirmar el embarazo, habían sido crueles, no precisamente las adecuadas para ese momento y eso lo afectaba demasiado, pero ¿qué podía decir? Su mente aún no analizaba completamente lo ocurrido, no era capaz de entender, cómo siendo un genio que conocía y entendía todo, alguien precavido y analítico, ¿cómo la había dejado embarazada?

Se recriminó el hecho de no haber usado protección, de haberse sometido a sus hormonas dejándose guiar por ellas; no haber pensado antes de actuar, dominado por la lujuria y el placer que su cuerpo le demandaba. No se arrepentía de haber estado con Tenten, nunca lo haría, lo que se recriminaba era no haber sido capaz de pensar responsablemente a sabiendas de lo que entre los dos y sus encuentros sexuales, podían producir.

Cerró los ojos intentando dormirse sin querer pensar más en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Despertó como era su costumbre, a las seis de la mañana; se duchó y bajó a tomar desayuno junto a los demás miembros de su familia. Al único que encontró en la mesa fue a Hiashi-sama ya que Hinata estaba de misión y Hanabi se levantaba a la hora que quería, esa niña era una completa rebelde contra las estrictas normas del clan.

Se sentó en el puesto que siempre utilizaba en la mesa, manteniendo su semblante inexpresivo de siempre.

—¿Ocurre algo? —La profunda voz del patriarca de la familia, lo asustó, aunque él supo disimularlo a la perfección.

—No —negó tajante, manteniendo la tranquilidad, pero por dentro todo se le removía. Sentía como si su tío leyera sus pensamientos, como si ya estuviera enterado de todo. Tenía miedo, debía enfrentarse a su familia, mejor temprano que tarde, quería ser él mismo quien le comunicara a su clan que había dejado a su novia embarazada. Aunque por otro lado, no podía asegurar que Tenten era su novia, nunca se lo pidió formalmente, porque creía que no era necesario; la relación que ellos mantenían había superado las barreras de la amistad desde su cumpleaños, así que él simplemente creía que se habían hecho novios desde la primera vez que se besaron.

Las imágenes y recuerdos del cumpleaños más feliz de su existencia, en el que descubrió cómo era el cuerpo femenino y todo el placer que éste podía provocarle, llegaron a invadir rápidamente sus pensamientos, por lo que con toda su fuerza de voluntad tuvo que reprimirlos y encerrarlos en la parte de su cabeza que tenía especialmente dedicada a Tenten, para así continuar razonando coherentemente.

Decidió que lo mejor era decirle de inmediato a su tío, y así recibir el castigo merecido por sus actos, además de los sermones necesarios, pero en el preciso momento que el discurso saldría de su boca, una sirvienta interrumpió el lugar, avisando que lo buscaban.

Se levantó rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta en donde se encontró con Lee y Gai-sensei, quienes lo esperaban para comunicarle que saldrían en ese preciso momento de misión. Dándole el tiempo exacto sólo para arreglar su equipaje, tuvo que salir de la casa sin encontrarse de nuevo con su tío para decirle lo que ocurría.

Temeroso que a su regreso todos supieran la verdad, abandonó la aldea en compañía de su maestro y su fiel amigo, rumbo a una misión de la cual no sabía nada, ni tampoco por qué Tenten no había sido convocada, aunque eso era lo mejor.

Aquella mañana Tenten se levantó mucho más tarde de lo habitual, el reloj marcaba las diez y veinte cuando abrió los ojos; se sentía realmente cansada a pesar de haber dormido varias horas. Perezosa y somnolienta se levantó a comer algo. Preparó algo liviano, consciente ahora de por qué su estómago amanecía tan revuelto algunos días. Comió con absoluta calma, disfrutando de la soledad y el silencio de su casa vacía, sin querer pensar en Neji, limitándose a imaginar a un pequeño corriendo por la sala y por todos lados; sonriendo ensoñadoramente al escuchar una dulce voz decirle: mamá.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la hizo despertar abruptamente de sus sueños, levantándose rauda para atender a quien llamaba, al parecer bastante apurado. Del otro lado de la puerta se encontró con una sonriente Ino, la cual le saludó apenas le miró. —Vine a buscarte.

—¿Buscarme? —repitió la castaña confusa—. ¿Para qué?

—Pues verás —comenzó ella entrando al recibir el pase de su amiga—, mi deber como ninja médico es informar a la Hokage de las kunoichis que se encuentran en tu estado… por lo cual, esta mañana le hice una visita, comunicándole la buena nueva, y ahora quiere verte.

—¿Tsunade-sama? —preguntó tímidamente, como si el sólo nombre le infundiera pavor.

—¿Quién es la Hokage? —dijo la rubia con sarcasmo—. Así que ahora debes vestirte, para ir a verle.

Tenten asintió levemente, subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose al baño para bañarse. En unos minutos salía de su casa en compañía de Ino, con dirección a la torre de la Hokage. La reunión no fue algo tan terrible como ella lo figuraba, la Hokage sólo le informó que desde ese momento ella quedaba suspendida de sus labores como ninja ya que lo más importante de todo era su bienestar y el de su hijo. Además, nombró a Ino como la encargada médica del desarrollo de su embarazo. La castaña se sintió aliviada al no recibir ningún reproche ni nada por parte de Tsunade; ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa sincera al momento de retirarse, haciéndola sentirse apoyada.

Salió del edificio en compañía de Ino, la que parecía mil veces más emocionada con el embarazo que ella misma, más aún agregándole el hecho que durante toda la gestación ella sería la que estuviera a cargo. Eso la tenía muy emocionada.

En el recorrido por las calles de Konoha, conversaron y soñaron sobre lo que podía ser aquel bebé, las cosas que haría y mucho más sobre un pequeño embrión que apenas tenía mes y medio de desarrollo. Esa tarde se distrajo y rió bastante en compañía de la rubia kunoichi, quien la hizo disfrutar enormemente de la idea de tener a un pequeño ser creciendo en su interior, viéndole todo el lado positivo al hecho de ser madre a tan temprana edad. Ino logró que sonriera feliz por su embarazo, y que no recordara a Neji, ni sus palabras, ni el hecho de no haberlo visto en todo el día.

Cuando regresó a su casa en la noche, la recibió el exquisito aroma de la cena que preparaba su padre, quien le dedicó una gran sonrisa al verla entrar. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, contenta de verlo de nuevo, sin recordar que tenía que comunicarle una gran noticia, simplemente se dejó llevar por la alegría de estar con él, como pocas veces lo estaban, dedicándose a ayudarlo a terminar la cena.

Se sentó a cenar junto a su padre, aún con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Escuchando atentamente como él le contaba de su misión y de las cosas extrañas que la desencadenaron. Fue cuando él le preguntó por su día, que la sonrisa se le borró inmediatamente, viéndose invadida por todos los hechos que acababan de suceder en los últimos dos días. —Tengo algo que contarte —anunció ella en voz baja, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato, sin atreverse a mirar a su padre a la cara—. Algo importante.

—¿Qué pasa, Tenten? —Sus palabras lo consternaron un poco, viendo la desoladora imagen que proyectaba su hija.

—Papá… —susurró sin evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos—. Papá… estoy embarazada.

El ruidoso caer del tenedor sobre el plato, fue lo que antecedió al silencio más incómodo que había pasado en su vida. El hombre la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, petrificado en la misma posición desde que recibió la noticia. Tenten no fue capaz de reprimir más el llanto que la azotó. Por momentos se había olvidado de la situación en la que se encontraba, dedicándose a disfrutar de la idea de ser madre. El problema estaba en que la noticia sólo la había confirmado el día anterior, y aún faltaba mucho que enfrentar y otras tantas cosas que resolver. Adelantó su felicidad a los problemas, y eso era un error.

—Yo… lo siento, papá, de verdad lo siento mucho… —pedía perdón entre sollozos—. Nunca lo quise, fue algo que realmente no me esperaba, yo no quería papá… perdóname por favor.

Ella continuaba llorando desconsoladamente, mientras fuertes convulsiones atacaban su cuerpo; realmente estaba destrozada, momentos antes se había sentido tan bien, y de pronto el dolor volvió a embargarla. Era difícil, demasiado difícil, y ahora caía en cuenta de lo que se le venía.

Su padre continuaba estático, sin siquiera pestañear, mirándola fijamente sin verla realmente, parecía completamente sumido en su mundo, intentado que las palabras que su única hija acababa de decir fueran debidamente procesadas por su cerebro.

—¿Quién es el padre? —preguntó de pronto, sorprendiendo a Tenten, quien, con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas, lo miró. Él seguía perdido en su mente.

—Neji… —respondió sencillamente, sin querer mentirle—. Mi compañero de equipo.

—¿Se hará responsable? —interrogó nuevamente, mientras su cabeza intentaba procesar toda la información, figurando el rostro del Hyuuga como el responsable del estado de su pequeña hija.

—No lo sé —sollozó fuertemente Tenten, rompiendo en un fuerte llanto nuevamente, completamente dolida de no saber qué ocurriría. Los hechos y las palabras del genio no eran claras, pero todo indicaba que no—. Realmente no sé nada de él desde ayer —hablaba como podía.

El dolor en las palabras de su hija lo hicieron reaccionar. Tenten derramaba tristeza en cada una de sus lágrimas. Se sintió desconsolado, de seguro su princesa no la estaba pasando bien, nadie podía disfrutar de la idea de estar embarazada a los diecisiete años, menos aún si se estaba sola ya que el padre no se haría responsable. Se acercó con cuidado, cobijando a su pequeña entre sus fuertes brazos, amparándola y dándole el apoyo que ella necesitaba en ese caluroso abrazo. Le besó la frente susurrándole al oído—: Tranquila mi princesa… yo jamás te dejaré sola.

Tenten sonrió entre llanto, sintiéndose un poco más aliviada.

Entre tanto, Neji nunca pensó que aquella misión duraría tanto. Casi un mes fuera de la aldea, por unos estúpidos problemas que tenía un empresario del país del rayo. ¿Qué acaso no podían encomendarle esa misión a alguien de su misma aldea?

Estaba ansioso por llegar, y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido al ver las puertas de Konoha sin ocupar su visión pura, estaban a unos metros de regresar a su hogar. Él estaba a unos metros de enfrentar su realidad.

Durante cada uno de los días de esa misión recordó todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior a que él tuviera que salir para cumplir su tarea de ninja, angustiándose enormemente por no haber podido disculparse con Tenten por las crueles palabras que le había dicho, por no haber tenido la oportunidad de contarle a su tío la verdad, quizás ahora toda la aldea supiera del estado de su compañera, y él estuviera tachado como un poco hombre.

El miedo seguía latente, eso no lo podía negar, pero él se haría responsable de sus actos, jamás dejaría de reconocer a un hijo, por muy joven que él fuera; ese niño llevaría su apellido, así como sus ojos.

Caminaba hacia la torre de la Hokage con nerviosismo mirando a todas las personas que se encontraban en el camino. Alargó un suspiro disimulado, nadie lo miraba, todos seguían con sus vidas, sin inmutarse porque él caminaba por las calles de la aldea.

Entregaron sin mayores preámbulos el informe a Tsunade-sama, quien estaba un poco irritada, ella no imaginaba que esa misión tomaría tanto tiempo, aún así quedó conforme con los resultados y les dijo, sin darle demasiada importancia, que estaban libres, por el momento.

Neji sentía la tensión acumulada en sus hombros aumentar a cada paso que daba. Exactamente no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación, quería hablar con Tenten, pero también quería hacerlo con su tío; su situación no era la mejor del mundo, quería solucionar pronto todo. Al salir de la torre, los rayos del extraño sol de invierno lo cegaron unos segundos. Comenzó a caminar por las calles abarrotadas de gente. Había decidido hablar primero con su tío, pero no tenía las palabras exactas para hacerlo, por lo que trató de demorar el mayor tiempo posible en llegar a la mansión.

Se acercaba al puesto de rammen, cuando una risa divertida y alegre que él conocía muy bien, llamó su atención. Levantó la vista encontrándose con Tenten, quien estaba a unos metros por delante en compañía de Naruto, Kiba y Akamaru, riendo contagiosamente de algo que discutían los chicos. Se quedó maravillado al verla; llevaba un pantaloncito holgado de color negro, mientras que su camiseta de mangas largas, con acabado chinesco, era de color lavanda, su cabello castaño caía libre, y la banda de Konoha estaba ausente. Parecía poseer un aura radiante, haciéndola ver más feliz de lo que su sonrisa aparentaba.

—Está hermosa, ¿cierto? —Una voz lo hizo reaccionar. Despertó de su visión, mirando a quien lo acompañaba.

—Yamanaka —susurró levemente sorprendido.

—Me sorprende verte aquí, Neji —sonrió ella gentilmente—, después de tanto tiempo.

—Estaba de misión —contestó levemente fastidiado, mirando nuevamente a la castaña, quien continuaba de espaldas a él, justo en la puertas del Ichiraku.

—Tenten ha estado muy bien por cierto —comentó sólo para enfurruñarlo más—. Ha estado muy feliz.

—Sí, puedo verlo —dijo con cierta amargura, viendo como la castaña ingresaba al local en compañía de los shinobis—. ¿Ya lo saben muchos? —cuestionó finalmente, para lograr terminar con la incertidumbre que lo carcomía.

—Su padre, Tsunade-sama, yo… —respondió mirando en la misma dirección que el Hyuuga—. Ah, y Kiba.

—¿Kiba? —repitió sorprendido, mirándola nuevamente.

—Ya sabes. —Frunció la nariz—. Su particular olfato.

Neji hizo un leve asentimiento. —Si no te molesta, me retiro, aún tengo algunas cosas que solucionar.

—Creo que deberías intentar hablar con ella —sugirió la rubia, viéndolo alejarse.

Él no respondió, eso lo tenía más que claro.

Al poner un pie dentro de los terrenos Hyuuga, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, y sus palmas a sudar descontroladas; el momento de la verdad había llegado. Al entrar, lo recibió amablemente una de las sirvientas, a la cual le preguntó por su tío, obteniendo como respuesta que se encontraba en su despacho. El pasillo hasta el lugar señalado se le hizo extenso, como si se tratara del camino a seguir para llegar al punto final de su vida. Tragó en seco antes de golpear.

—Adelante —escuchó la potente voz del cabecilla del clan. Neji corrió la puerta para entrar, cerrándola una vez dentro.

—Hiashi-sama —saludó respetuosamente, haciendo una leve inclinación.

—¡Neji! —exclamó el mayor con debida sorpresa—. Tanto tiempo, ¿cómo has regresado?

—Bastante bien —respondió, tomando posesión frente a su tío—. Pero mi motivo de estar aquí, es otro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hiashi arqueando una ceja, en señal de confusión.

—Voy a ser padre —dijo directamente, a él nunca le gustó darle vueltas a un asunto, así que decidió soltarlo de inmediato para hacer más fácil el momento, o al menos eso creía él—. He dejado a Tenten embarazada.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó alarmado el Hyuuga mayor, sin ser capaz de entender las palabras de su sobrino—. Pero cómo Neji, tú siempre tan responsable, tan centrado. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrirte algo así?

—Me dejé llevar… —respondió sencillamente, encogiéndose a cada palabra del mayor, sintiéndose completamente indefenso.

—¡¿Te dejaste llevar? —gritó Hiashi encolerizado haciendo burla de las palabras del chico, levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro, lanzando miradas reprobatorias a su sobrino—. ¡Tú nunca te dejas llevar! ¡Maldita sea, Neji! Eres el que más respeta las reglas del clan. Jamás imaginé que hicieras algo que manchara nuestro orgullo. —Llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Simplemente ocurrió —defendió Neji alzando la voz al mismo tiempo que se levantaba—. Ahora ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

Hiashi Hyuuga guardó silencio dándole razón a las palabras de su sobrino, por muy desaprobatoria que encontrara la situación, era bastante tarde para arrepentirse. En sus ideales y posturas, jamás le pasó por la mente someter a la chiquilla en cuestión a un aborto, eso no era un ejemplo digno de seguir, además, se trataba de un nuevo Hyuuga que llegaba a la familia. Por muy adolescente que fuera el padre de este, era un miembro más para el respetado clan de Konoha.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —interrogó Hiashi luego de un largo rato de silencio, en el que buscó la mejor manera de entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras Neji seguía cada uno de sus pasos, atento a su decisión.

—Hacerme responsable, por supuesto —respondió el genio confiado—. Jamás dejaría a un hijo mío botado.

—¿Estás decidido? —Neji asintió—. Está bien. Pero, ¿y ella?

—No he hablado con Tenten. —Bajó la mirada—. No he tenido la oportunidad de decirle que me haré cargo.

—Entiendo —susurró el mayor en un gesto de comprensión—, cuando estés listo cuenta conmigo para hablar con la familia de ella. —Una sonrisa pequeña, pero sincera se dibujo en su rostro—. Aún eres demasiado joven, pero estoy seguro que si Hizashi estuviese aquí, te apoyaría, además… yo también tengo hijas —suspiró con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Gracias —musitó Neji aliviado, sintiendo como el peso de sus hombros se hacía menor—. Gracias, tío.

El heredero del Bouke se sentía un poco más reconfortado al saber que contaba con el apoyo de su tío, y por ende todo el clan. Ahora sólo le quedaba enfrentar a Tenten para arreglar las cosas con ella, y comunicarle que no la dejaría sola, que se haría responsable del hijo que juntos habían engendrado.

Entre tanto, Tenten salió sonriente del edificio de salud de Konoha, abrigándose rápidamente al sentir el viento frío de aquel día. Era el control de su tercer mes de embarazo, en el cual Ino le había dicho que todo marchaba a la perfección y con ello, ella estaba feliz. Estar embarazada era un hecho que ya había asumido completamente, además, contar con el apoyo de su padre era fundamental.

De pronto su sonrisa se apagó al recordar a Neji. Por comentarios de Ino se había enterado que estaba de misión hacía bastante tiempo, pero exactamente no sabía si había regresado o no.

Aunque tratara, siempre terminaba recordándolo. Por las noches solía llorar en silencio al pensar, una vez más, en la reacción que él tuvo cuando le confirmó el embarazo, sintiéndose cada vez más dolida por el hecho de estar sola, de no saber si él sería tan hombrecito como para hacerse responsable, de recordar que él no la quería como ella lo hacía, de saber que su hijo era producto de la calentura de dos adolescentes que no pensaron en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Siguió caminando para dejar de pensar en eso, apurando el paso para llegar pronto a su casa y refugiarse del frío; no le importaba si Neji no la quería, como tampoco si no se hacía cargo de su hijo, ella sabría cómo arreglárselas sola, seguiría adelante, por ella y por ese pequeño, que aún no había nacido, pero que ya amaba.

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció con un grito, al momento de entrar a su casa—. Papá, ¿estás?

—Aquí cariño —respondió su padre desde la sala, la voz de él se escuchaba demasiado seria. Tenten caminó sonriente hasta la sala, borrando su sonrisa de inmediato al reconocer a quien acompañaba a su padre.

—Neji… —susurró al verlo, quedando impactada por encontrárselo después de tanto tiempo. Parecía tranquilo, pues sólo la miraba fijamente.

—El joven Hyuuga vino a hablar conmigo —relató el mayor, interrumpiendo las miradas—. Me ha dicho que se hará responsable del niño que esperas…

—¡Te costó más de un mes decidirlo! —Le enfrentó con sarcasmo, en sí la presencia de Neji en su casa la perturbaba, pero el hecho de saber las razones de su visita, la enfurecían—. Una tarea difícil, ¿no?

—Estuve un mes de misión. —Se defendió él levantándose levemente malhumorado, las palabras de ella le molestaban—. Regresé hace poco más de dos semanas… es sólo que tenía que buscar el momento indicado para hablar con tu padre y contigo.

—Podrías haber esperado a que naciera para decidir si te harías cargo —contestó enojada—. Pues bien, ahora que ya has decidido, puedes irte… no te necesitamos.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó más fuerte Neji, incapaz de creer lo que ella decía—. No puedes quitarme a mi hijo.

—No quiero que te hagas cargo por obligación. —Tenten estaba muy enojada, su padre sólo los miraba intercaladamente—. Así que es mejor que te vayas por donde viniste, no quiero que mi hijo tenga un padre que no lo quiere.

—No sabes de lo que hablas. —Cada vez estaba más cerca de la castaña, pero su rabia lo cegaba.

—Vete, Neji, ¿quieres? —Esta vez fue el padre de Tenten el que intercedió antes de que las cosas empeoraran—. El hecho de presentarte aquí y asumir tu responsabilidad, ya es un gran paso —condujo al Hyuuga hasta la puerta—, hablaran cuando estén más calmados.

Neji se retiró muy molesto de la casa de la kunoichi. Él sólo quería arreglar las cosas, hacerse responsable, y qué mejor que hablando con el padre de ella directamente para decirle que jamás dejaría a su hijo botado, pero tenía que llegar Tenten y sacarlo de sus casillas con un par de palabras. Aunque eso a él no le afectaría, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

El tiempo fue pasando, la noticia del embarazo de la joven kunoichi maestra de armas se expandió rápidamente, así también la noticia de que Neji era el padre de ese bebé. Pero así como fue el chisme del momento, pronto se fue disipando, y ya todos lo asumieron; dejaron ser el punto central de las conversaciones de la aldea.

Tenten seguía con su actitud de no querer hablarle a Neji. Aún seguía molesta por la repentina aparición de él en su hogar, tomando la responsabilidad del hijo que ella esperaba, sin siquiera haberle hablado primero, sin decirle lo que pensaba ni lo que haría, ignorando olímpicamente lo que ella quería. Lo seguía queriendo, y todavía existía la parte de ella que se regocijaba de alegría al saber que Neji se haría responsable y asumiría su paternidad, su corazón latía desbocado al pensar en un futuro no muy lejano en donde ellos cuidarían a su hijo, pero todo pensamiento y utopía se veía terriblemente opacado por el hecho de saber que él no la quería, y sólo se hacía responsable porque su correcta actitud se lo dictaba.

Neji por su parte, había adquirido la misma terquedad que caracterizaba a la madre de su hijo, arreglándoselas para acompañarla a cada control que tenía —a pesar de su resistencia—, en cada momento que le fuera posible. Por alguna extraña razón nació en él ese instinto de protección paternal, y la agradable sensación de estar presente en cada momento del desarrollo de su hijo.

Por su parte Tenten estaba cada vez más desesperada. Le costaba enormemente conservar su actitud antipática con el Hyuuga, no podía evitar ilusionarse al ver como él, a pesar de sus negativas, se esforzaba en acompañarla a cada control, o de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con ella, intentado que sus misiones le tomaran el menor tiempo posible sólo para regresar a la aldea y estar con ella. La castaña quería odiarlo, realmente lo quería hacer, pero las extrañas y particulares actitudes del Hyuuga, sólo conseguían enamorarla más de él. Y ella sabía que eso le hacía mal, pero prefería refugiarse en una mentira y disfrutar de los momentos con él, antes de pensar que sólo lo hacía por obligación. Cada vez cedía más a los actos de él, sintiéndose tontamente enamorada, por no poder evitar sonreírle cuando él llegaba a su casa y después de muchos intentos, lograba convencerla de dar un paseo. ¿Acaso Neji no se daba cuenta que eso le hacía daño? Aún así, siempre terminaba saliendo con él.

Fue después del control de su sexto mes —en el que le confirmaron que su bebé sería un hombrecito—, cuando Neji la invitó, nuevamente, a dar un paseo por la aldea. Caminaron a la velocidad que la crecida barriga de Tenten le permitía, sin mediar palabra, aunque el silencio entre ellos no era incómodo; la castaña sólo se conformaba con saber que él caminaba a su lado.

Luego de un rato caminando, llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento que ellos solían ocupar, deteniéndose precisamente junto al árbol que un día fue testigo de su lujuria y las consecuencias de esta.

Ver aquella zona después de tanto tiempo, le produjo una sincera alegría. Cerró los ojos deleitándose con el cantar de los pájaros y de la brisa tibia de primavera. Al abrirlos se encontró con que Neji la miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué? —exclamó intentado parecer tosca. El genio se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.

—¿Vas a sentarse? —preguntó.

—Si me ayudas —respondió con cierta acidez, su abultado vientre no la ayudaba mucho.

El Hyuuga la ayudó con absoluta delicadeza a tomar asiento sobre el verde pasto, cobijándose del sol bajo la sombra del álamo en el cual se habían detenido. Acto seguido, se situó detrás de ella, y, en un acto que la sorprendió de sobremanera, se sentó a su espalda pasando sus piernas una a cada lado de su cuerpo.

La castaña intentó no demostrar su nerviosismo al sentirlo tan cerca, pero no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al sentir como las manos de él se deslizaban por el contorno de su vientre, entrelazándolas una vez que se hubieron juntado, en un gesto que jamás había hecho. Neji nunca le había tocado su vientre.

—Sabes —susurró a su oído, Tenten volvió a estremecerse al sentir la voz profunda de él—. Siempre soñé con estar así…

—Así, ¿cómo? —cuestionó ella, intentando estabilizar los latidos de su corazón.

—Aquí, así como estamos ahora —continuó él. La castaña sentía que la estaba mirando, pero ella no se atrevía a hacerlo—. Juntos, solos los dos, con nuestro hijo…

—Neji… —susurró confundida por las palabras de él.

—Siempre quise que fueras tú —continuó el genio, sintiéndose levemente dichoso al verla a ella con las mejillas sonrojadas—, siempre quise que fueras tú la madre de mis hijos.

—¿De qué hablas? —Se sintió completamente confundida.

—Soñé mi vida contigo —sonrió—, en unos años más, pero siempre a tu lado.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —consultó, atreviéndose a mirarlo completamente conmovida por las palabras que él decía. Jamás imaginó que podría decirle algo así. Recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, para tener una mejor visión de su semblante—. Nunca te había visto hacerlo de esa manera.

—Se está moviendo —respondió él ampliando su sonrisa, mirándola y encontrándola más hermosa que nunca; con sus ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

—Lo sé, yo lo siento mejor que tú. —Sintió perderse en los ojos del chico—. Pero volviendo al tema anterior, explícame, aún no entiendo tus palabras.

—Más de alguna vez la idea de tener hijos se pasó por la cabeza —contó sin dejar de mirarla—, aunque no a tan temprana edad, pero el caso es que siempre que pensé en ser padre, te veía a ti como la madre de mis hijos. Por eso te digo que siempre quise estar así, porque en mis sueños, ambos disfrutábamos al ver crecer a nuestro hijo.

—Neji… yo…

—Perdóname por haber reaccionado mal —interrumpió—, es sólo que tenía miedo, no me sentía preparado. Pero créeme cuando te digo que jamás se me pasó por la cabeza dejarte sola.

—Yo pensé que no me querías —dijo la castaña, al borde de las lágrimas—, que estabas conmigo por obligación.

—Me conoces, sabes que me cuesta expresar lo que siento —argumentó el Hyuuga—, pero por favor, que nunca se te olvide que te amo.

La castaña se limitó a atrapar los labios de él con los propios, en un beso dulce y tierno, un beso de entrega, en el que finalmente se solucionaban todos los problemas.

.

.

* * *

_Anticipándonos al desarrollo de la historia... ufff nosotras creemos que para la próxima vez que estos dos aparezcan en la serie, Tenten ya tendrá una panzota gigante (para las que leen el manga, deben haberse dado cuenta que en la última entrega ya se veía más gordita xD) ok, así que nosotras nos adelantamos a Kishimoto _u.u

_Agradecidas totalmente de los reviews les dejamos un nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado_

_Esperamos muchos más revies, para así saber que los momentos causan sensación y que son realmente acogidos por las fanaticas (y fanaticos también) de esta sensacional pareja._

_Comentamos también, que nos hemos casado, así es, por fin hicimos nuestra unión aún más irrompible, contamos con la bendición de San Neji Sucio _u.u_ y Facebook xD. Así que Las Migas ya son Marida y Marida. ^-^_

_Finalmente, diganle NO a las aberraciones que involucren a estos dos personajes con otras y otros también._

_Se despiden: __Las migas._ _Neji es un sucio©_


	5. Mi princesa

.

* * *

Momento cinco: **Mi princesa.**

* * *

.

Los rayos de sol se colaban por entre los espesos ramajes de los frondosos árboles que se ubicaban junto al campo de entrenamiento. La brisa era tibia y la temperatura agradable. Dos personas se encontraban en ese sector disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la soledad que les ofrecía el bosque.

—Neji... —llamó la mujer sonriéndole dulcemente, irrumpiendo el silencio que por largos minutos los había embargado.

—¡No! —respondió tajante su acompañante, sin siquiera dejarla terminar la frase. Su mente analítica parecía adelantarse al asunto, como si de antemano supiera lo que ella pretendía con esa sonrisa.

—Pero Neji —insistió nuevamente—, ni siquiera sabes lo que quiero decirte.

—¡No!

—Anda Neji... no seas malito —continuó Tenten, poniéndose en frente de él intentando que la mirara—. Sólo será una vez... anda di que sí —sonrió inocentemente haciendo un gesto de súplica.

El Hyuuga bufó molesto, y luego de unos minutos en que se quedó perdido en esos ojos que le suplicaban, aceptó con un asentimiento tosco.

—¡Eres el mejor, Neji! —exclamó ella saltándole encima impulsivamente y posando un sonoro beso sobre la blanquecina mejilla del chico.

La parte más cuerda de su cabeza lo reprochó mil veces, ofendiéndolo considerablemente, recriminándole el no saber ni poder negarse a la sonrisa que ella le ofrecía. Más molesto se sintió consigo mismo por ni siquiera saber qué era lo que había aceptado, pero se consolaba con sólo ver esa sonrisa y el brillo de aquellos ojos. De reojo pudo ver como Tenten introducía la mano en el bolso que estaba tirado sobre la hierba, rebuscando en su interior. Se situó tras él, quedando centímetros por encima de su cabeza.

Furiosos pensamientos atravesaron la analítica mente del genio, todos rondando la idea de que lo que buscaba Tenten en el bolso era el arma letal y adecuada para finalmente quitarle la vida, y así, de una vez por todas, su compañera podría vengarse de él y de todos los malos tratos que había recibido de su parte, acabando con su vida para después lucir su cabeza como trofeo, gritando al mundo que ella había derrotado al orgullo del clan Hyuuga. Al final, se sintió extremadamente patético. Si las personas pudiesen escuchar lo que él pensaba, dejarían de catalogarlo como un genio, es más, estaba seguro que se burlarían de él por dejar volar su imaginación, al punto de creer que incluso su amiga de muchos años quería atentar contra su vida; realmente era un paranoico, pero se consolaba sabiendo que sus pensamientos eran privados, y jamás nadie sabría lo que pasaba por su mente de "genio".

Sus paranoicos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo que se deslizaba por su cabeza y luego por toda la extensión de su cabello, un estremecimiento normal y conocido lo invadió. ¿Tenten lo estaba peinando?

—Sabes, Neji —comenzó ella sin detener su labor—. Tu cabello es muy lindo, fuerte, saludable, y muy brillante, ¿cuál es tu secreto?

—¿Secreto? —repitió confuso, moviendo los ojos hacia todas partes, sin evitar que ella continuase su labor. Siendo sincero, no le molestaba en nada—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Qué haces para tenerlo tan lindo? —insistió maravillada con el deslizar suave del peine por el cabello del Hyuuga.

—Uso… ¿acondicionador? —respondió confundido no sabiendo si esa respuesta la dejaba conforme ya que no entendía exactamente las palabras de su compañera. Ella alababa su cabello por ser fuerte, brillante y ¿saludable? Y le preguntaba qué hacía para mantenerlo así, pues la verdad era que él no hacía nada.

La chica lanzó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, como si realmente estuviera maravillada por los beneficios del acondicionador. Siguió peinándolo con delicadeza y lentitud, hasta que se encontró con un nudo, tirando de él, provocando un pequeño gemido de dolor en Neji.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Pero no todo podía ser perfecto. También se te enreda.

El Hyuuga no respondió, no tenía nada que objetar; ella tenía razón. Aquella parte extremadamente racional de su cerebro, la que condenaba todos sus actos y juzgaba sus actitudes —esa partecita de su mente que le caía mal—, le preguntó qué estaba haciendo, a lo cual le respondió —la parte infantil que prefería ignorar—, que estaba dejando que lo peinaran. ¿Y por qué no te opones? Preguntó nuevamente su lado racional, porque no quiero, respondió la infantil. Nuevamente se sintió patético de los debates internos de sus propios pensamientos, ignorando olímpicamente a las dos partes que combatían —la racional y la infantil—, dejándose dominar únicamente por su satisfacción. La verdad era que no le disgustaba que Tenten le cepillara el cabello.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —cuestionó luego de un largo rato de silencio.

—Porque… —soltó una risita divertida e infantil—. Siempre lo he querido hacer.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó confundido, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al escucharla reír tan infantilmente. Agradeció que ella estuviera tras su espalda.

—¿Nunca has sentido deseos de hacer algo, aunque sea sencillo o estúpido? —respondió con otra pregunta, al notar que él no contestaba, continuó—. Pues yo sí —rió de nuevo, como si se divirtiera sólo con sus pensamientos—, hace algún tiempo la idea empezó a maquinarse en mi cabeza. Veía tu cabello y trataba de imaginarme cómo era, y cómo sería peinarlo.

Guardó silencio. Neji sabía que ella seguía sonriendo, así que no quiso presionarla a que continuase. La respuesta era sencilla y sincera, como todas las que ella solía darle a él, nunca se avergonzaba de reconocerle la verdad sobre sus pensamientos o sus actos, por muy infantiles o idiotas que estos fueran. Tenten confiaba en él, no le ocultaba nada.

—Una vez —continuó—, cuando era una niña, mi madre me contó una historia que nunca se me ha olvidado. Esa historia se trataba de una princesa que todas las noches se cepillaba su cabello cien veces.

El genio escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la castaña, por alguna rara razón siempre tenía ganas de escuchar lo que ella le decía —aunque a veces fuera algo estúpido—, simplemente por la necesidad de escucharla hablar, de sentirse satisfecho al saber que alguien confiaba ciegamente en él, por saber que ella estaba ahí para escucharlo a él —cuando escasamente hablaba—, comprenderlo, apoyarlo y juzgarlo cuando no estaba de acuerdo con sus actos, porque simplemente él no era perfecto, aunque todos lo creyeran así.

—Es por eso que en ocasiones, cuando la nostalgia se apodera de mí, me gusta cepillar mi cabello cien veces, sólo para recordar lo que mi mamá me contaba haciéndome creer que yo era su princesa —rió infantilmente—. Y hoy, quiero que tú seas mi princesa.

Neji bufó molesto por el último comentario, dispuesto a voltearse para enfrentarla y así terminar con la atmósfera de paz que se creó entre ellos, pero Tenten se lo impidió.

—Tranquilo, mi princesa —dijo divertida—. Ya estamos terminado.

Otro bufido exasperado escapó de la boca del Hyuuga, cruzándose de brazos molesto. Era consciente que podía simplemente largarse y dejarla ahí, pero no podía, meramente era incapaz de hacerlo. Las razones… prefería ni siquiera pensarlas.

—Noventa y nueve, y ¡cien! —terminó de contar ella—. Listo mi princesa, tu hermoso, saludable y brillante cabello ha sido cepillado cien veces.

Neji se giró para debatirle que dejara de llamarlo "princesa", pero sus quejas se perdieron al verla sonreír de aquella manera tan encantadora, se veía tan feliz que no fue capaz de opacar aquella alegría radiante y espontánea que poseía su compañera, menos cuando ella compartía su júbilo con él.

—¡Eres tan lindo, mi princesa! —exclamó Tenten radiante, abalanzándose sobre él, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar; ambos terminaron en el suelo, ella sobre él—. Ahora tu cabello será mucho más hermoso de lo que siempre ha sido —susurró sin dejar de sonreír, sobre los labios de Neji.

El prodigio heredero del Bouke sólo sonrió de medio lado, aprovechando la cercanía de Tenten para capturar sus labios con los de él; dichoso de ser él quien causara la alegría de ella. La castaña le devolvió el beso, una caricia lenta y delicada, que no necesitaba más para ser única.

Neji la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola y apegándola aún más a su cuerpo, provocando que la chica soltara un leve y sensual quejido. Su cuerpo se estremeció levemente, y abrió más la boca en busca de profundizar el beso.

De pronto Tenten se separó de él, dejándolo con los labios enrojecidos e hinchados, con los ojos nublados, y anhelantes para que ella volviese a besarlo, pero la castaña sólo le sonrió, le rozó los labios y fue deslizando los propios por toda su mandíbula, hasta alcanzar su cuello y besarlo ahí, dejando un sendero húmedo.

—Hoy te has portado muy bien, mi princesa… —musitó Tenten al oído del genio, provocando que éste se estremeciera—. Así que mereces un premio.

Cerró los ojos cuando ella volvió a besarlo, más lenta y más placenteramente. Sintió la mano de Tenten deslizarse por el costado de su cuerpo, y luego inmiscuirse ágilmente bajo sus ropas inferiores. Soltó un gemido al sentir el contacto de la tibia mano de la castaña con su masculinidad, acariciándola de manera lenta y tortuosa.

Ellos se conocían desde hacía años, y hacía algún tiempo que compartían una relación más allá de la amistad. Él no se arrepentía, al contrario, le gustaba. Ella, era más feliz de lo que siempre había sido.

A Neji Hyuuga le gustaba someterse al encanto de ella, porque eso lo hacía sentirse más humano, más indefenso, más querido… y también porque sabía que las recompensas siempre eran lo mejor de sus encuentros.

.

.

* * *

**.:. **_**Desvariando un momento con las Migas**_**.:.**

**«-**_Miga Vi: _¡Miga! Se me ocurrió una idea**»**

**«-**_Miga Aby: _¿A sí? ¿Cuál?, ¿convencer al mundo que Neji y Tenten son lo mejor? Pero eso ya lo hacemos Migau.u**»**

**«-**_Vi: _¡Noooo, miga!, otra cosa, que mas bien podría favorecernos a nosotras... y al mundo fanático del Neji/Tenten**»**

**«-**_Aby: _¿Al fin Kishimoto oyó nuestras plegarias y nos mandará un dibujo de Neji desnudo?O.O_ (inserte emoticon pervertido)_**»**

**«-**_Vi: _No miga, aún no :( pero no pierdas las esperanzas. Se trata de nuestros momentos, miga**»**

**«-**_Aby: _¿Qué tienen ellos? ¿Al fin las innombrables aprendieron la lección y aceptaron que no podían competir con la irrompible pareja como lo es Neji y Tenten ?**»**

**«-**_Vi: _algo así :D ¡ya ni se ven_!_**»**

**«-**_Aby: _¡Urraa...!** »**

**«**_**-**__Vi: _pero miga, concéntrate. A lo que me refiero es a la popularidad de nuestros momentos**»**

**«-**_Aby: _A pos Miga es que quién pasa por aquí y lee de nuestros momentos es una persona sabia, con un excelente gusto... por algo son acogidos por la comunidad, pero ¿Cuál es el problema miga?** »**

**«-**_Vi: _¡Conseguiremos más reviews miga! ¡Muchos más! y para eso extorsionaremos a nuestras lectoras

**«-**_Aby: _¡Migaa! ò.ó _(Aby ha mandado un zumbido) _pero eso no es bien visto por San Neji el Sucio... recuerda que la extorción no es buena, bueno, él dice que no es buena si no se tiene motivos, pero tu motivo de conseguir mas reviews vale la pena

**«-**_Vi: _Si miga. Ignoraré las enseñanzas de San Neji el sucio en esta ocasión, ¡todo sea por nuestros momentos!

**«-**_Aby: _¿y cual es la idea entonces miga? Sabes que las personas que leen de aquí quieren calidad, claro que omitiendo la parte morbosa y sucia que provoca leer algo de Neji ¬-¬ ¿Cómo piensas convencer a la gente?**»**

**«-**_Vi: _Con lo mismo, miga... la suciedad...** »**

**«-**_Aby: _¡Válgame San Neji el sucio! O.O ¿Pos cómo está eso?** »**

**«-**_Vi: _Pues miga, la suciedad esa que tanto le gusta a Neji (y de paso a nuestras lectoras)** »**

**«-**_Aby: _¿Dime un ejemplo?.. u.u mi mente no da lugar a pensar en ello, lo siento miga u.u **»**

**«-**_Vi: _los lemon, miga, ¡los lemon!** »**

**«-**_Aby: _me agrada la idea, dime cual sería la causa y yo te digo un adelanto, ¿te parece?** »**

**«-**_Vi: _¡Bravo miga!, ¡así me gusta! Pues bien... que te parece ese, pues, tu sabes... "El sucio"**»**

**«-**_Aby: _¿el Sucio miga? hablas de aquel momento en que Neji somete a su querida Tenten y cuya fantasía se basa en someterla a sus placeres?** »**

**«-**_Vi: _Si miga, ese mismo, pero ya no adelantes más...Primero tenemos que pedir algo a cambio**»**

**«-**_Aby: _¡Si! ¿A cambio de qué será ese momento? Mira que podríamos pedir dinero u.u trabajamos como quien dice gratis ¬¬ es justo que la gente al menos se tome el tiempo de pasar por aqui y decirnos al menos: hola Migas u.u**»**

**«-**_Vi: _llegar a los 80 reviews en 3 días. Si lo conseguimos, el sábado estará "ese" capitulo

**«-**_Aby: _¿80 reviews...? Me parece justo Miga.u.u**»**

**«-**_Vi: _es poco en comparación con lo que hacemos**»**

**«-**_Aby: _¿A cambio puedo decir algo mas?O**»**

**«-**_Vi: _si miga, adelante...** »**

**«-**_Aby: _Neji es un sucio... a no eso ya lo saben, pero es que en ese capitulo miga quedara en claro la razón de nuestro lema. Pero más que nada quiero decir unas palabras provenientes de labios de nuestro patrón miga, si me permites me tomaré la libertad de compartir con la audiencia frases empleadas por él, en el próximo momento, aclarando que será siempre y cuando se cumpla lo establecido, lo siguiente es sólo un pequeño adelanto de lo presentado en el momento siguiente, que aquellos de buena imaginación espero puedan interpretarlo: _—¡Admítelo, te mueres por chuparlo!— le dije hundiéndola aún más_. Espero miga y sea impulsor a que las chics nos apoyen con nuestra meta_ ^-^ _**»**

**«-**_Vi: _Me parece perfecto... pues miga, te hago el honor de hacer la invitación a nuestras lectoras**»**

**«-**_Aby: _Gracias por cederme micrófono Miga. Ahora bien chicos y chicas, nuestra principal misión y la causa por la cual las migas se han juntado a hacer dichos momentos es una, dejar en claro que Neji y Tenten son el uno para el otro, NO hay otra pareja que se pueda involucrar con ninguno de los dos. Eso ya lo tienen claro. Hemos de aceptar que crear 100 historias no se da de la noche a la mañana, son horas y horas de trabajo, todo lo anterior con la final intención de darle al lector un menú repleto de manjares, nuestro impulsor a continuar con dicho proyecto son ustedes, esos mismos que se toman el tiempo de leer de nuestras líneas y que viven con cada una de nuestras historias, y nuestra paga es el saber que dichas historias les agradan. Quizá caemos en presunción, como he mencionado, realizar los momentos ocupa tiempo y esfuerzo, una quema completa de neuronas, pero nuestras expectativas van más allá tal vez de nuestros propios límites. Hemos logrado audiencia, y Gracias a ustedes seguimos adelante trayendo nuevas historias, no es molestia para el que lee darle clik a un mísero botón y decir: me agrado, sigan así. Hoy pedimos sólo que el numerito aumente a 80, mañana serán ustedes quienes nos pidan devolverle el favor, y nuestra intención es sólo traer a la gente lo que quiera leer. Sigan apoyando y sigan leyendo, las Migas están muy agradecidas por esta hermosa acogida, que sabemos, en NINGUN otro lugar o con alguna otra pareja se da esta hermosa calidad que los lectores del Neji/ Tenten tienen.** »**

**«-**_Vi: _¡Miga, Miga! para! te excedes... ¡No era necesario tanto! ¡solo invitarlas a dejar reviews!** »**

**«-**_Aby: _Me emocione miga u.u **»**

**«-**_Vi: _esta bien, te comprendo. Miga, es mejor despedirnos, esto ya dio para largo... Di Adios, Aby_ :)_** »**

**«-**_Aby: _Adiós NejiTen-fanáticos tu turno miga, Di adiós**»**

**«-**_Vi: _¡adiós! a todos los Neji/Tenten fanáticos! y recuerden: digan no a las aberraciones Innombrables**»**

…_**Las Migas han cerrado sesión…**_

_Neji es un sucio©_


	6. Subyugada

.

**.:.**_ Advertencia del momento: Lemon y lenguaje vulgar _**.:.**

* * *

Momento seis: **Subyugada**

_Serial Fantasías_

* * *

.

Las enormes goteras del pasillo hacían eco en toda la mansión, caían como un cuentagotas armonizando mi maravillosa labor. Caminando por el largo pasillo con una sonrisa enmarcando mi blanco rostro, sonreía solo, sonreía porque me sentía sumamente feliz, esa sonrisa que me devolvía uno de los vidrios del ventanal que adorna el corredor, me indicaba que mi sonrisa era de victoria, es esa la que me hace sentir superior; mi pecho se enorgullece al saberse poseedor del mayor de los ingenios.

No por nada he sido conocido como un genio, no por nada las personas que me conocen me admiran. Me parece un desperdicio de neuronas, el no aprovechar mi intelecto en algo más allá que el razonamiento.

Soy hombre y como tal hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, por mucho tiempo me había refugiado en las fantasías sexuales, en las que me permitía desahogar mis apetitos, quizá, más perversos, todo mediante masturbaciones, las cuales se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes. Pero creo que fue la maldita monotonía, eso, y que parecía que a mi mano derecha le comenzaban a salir ampollas, así es que dejé de hacerlo. Pero continuaba fantaseando. Mi mano recargada sobre mi sexo ya no me calmaba, me sentía sediento, sentía que algo me faltaba. Es por eso que he adoptado el comportamiento quizá de un esquizofrénico, mis fantasías aumentan, y ya la manera de pensar coherentemente se me ha olvidado, mi memoria almacena escenas de series que quiero revivir; me he convertido en un maldito pervertido que no piensa en otra cosa que no sea en el sexo.

Claro que dicho secreto lo tengo oculto, a vista de todos sigo siendo el mismo frío y desinteresado genio Hyuuga.

De la misma manera que en esa noche estaba mi garganta, incluso mi miembro, secos. Y no por nada soy un genio y es que de noches en vela encontré la mejor manera para refrescarlo; ya las pajas han quedado atrás; creo que soy como un ser salvaje, me agrada la idea del sexo duro, me envenena las venas al sólo imaginar a mi cadera siendo sonada fuertemente en el trasero de una buena mujer, tal y como me gustan, tal y como me la imaginé; con dos grandes y aventureros senos, con una cadera bien formada y unas curvas que me hagan perderme en la gloria; con un trasero trabajado y moldeado.

Esa por mucho tiempo ha sido la mujer ideal para satisfacer mis necesidades, con una mujer así soy capaz de hacerlo día y noche, y si mis piernas ni mi cuerpo ni mi sexo quisieran funcionar, estoy seguro que con sólo verla mover un poco las caderas mi miembro pediría una segunda ronda y con fervor le daría la bienvenida a la susodicha.

Mis hormonas le han ganado batalla a mis razonamientos, intenté por mucho tiempo reprimir mis deseos, pero por más que trataba, más mi entrepierna dolía. Así que sin remedio me entregué a los brazos del deseo.

Luego de fantasear por largas noches, solo en mi habitación, luego de inventarme una nueva manera de tener sexo; me dediqué a encontrar a la mujer que cumpliera mis fantasías, a esa que quisiera ser capaz de obedecer mis órdenes, que por más guarras o asquerosas que le resultaran ser, aún así aceptara gustosa a complacerme. He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de mujeres con las que he estado, perdí la cuenta de las veces que entre sueños húmedos y pláticas entre amigos, todas las mujeres sólo las imaginé. Todas unas zorras de profesión, pero por alguna razón sumamente inaceptable, cuando en sueños les pido que se tiren en la cama, boca arriba y con la cabeza colgando de uno de los extremos para así yo acercarme y con una mano hacerles tragar todo mi sexo, las muy desvergonzadas no quieren: me da asco, me dicen. O cuando les pido se corran frente a mí, el pudor las acorrala y salen corriendo al baño a dejarle al retrete el orgasmo que me pertenecía.

Muchas mujeres se inhiben de sus placeres, no quieren probar cosas nuevas, no quieren conocer posturas novedosas; parece que su recóndita hendidura sólo responde a los azotes que les provoco —en sueños—, con mi lengua. Cierran los ojos al momento de llegar a su orgasmo, en lugar de disfrutar de él; piden les muerda los pechos cuando no los sueltan, dicen que su sueño es algún día ser penetradas por detrás, pero para cuando yo obediente quiero complacerlas, las muy malditas se hacen a un lado y dicen: me va a doler, mejor no. Claro que les dolerá, claro que gritarán, ¿pero qué es el placer sin el dolor?

Tiempo me costó encontrar a la mujer con la que pudiera darle rienda suelta a mis fantasías. Ella fue sacada desde el estante de las muñecas de porcelana, ya que su piel es tan delicada y sus mejillas siempre están sonrojadas. Cuando la miré por primera vez, luché para convencer a mi consciente de que ella era la mujer perfecta para mí. Pero claro que nunca se lo diría, jamás aceptaría la idea de que una blanca palomita y dulce niña me agradara. Creo que esa fue la razón por la cual ella me agradó, su carita de inocencia me impactó al grado que me daban ganas de lamer su rostro una y otra vez; sus ojos color chocolate me derretían, y más cuando al momento de sonreír se hacían pequeños, verla hacer muecas de disgusto me fascinaba, pensaba que si así como torcía la pequeña boca que tenía y arrugaba el ceño, quizá cuando la viera haciéndolo su mueca de dolor me enloquecería aún más.

Convencido de que en el mundo no conseguiría a una presa como ella, mi astuto razonamiento comenzó a maniobrar una estructurada estrategia para llegar a ella. Recordar el inicio de mi casería me agrada, como lobo en asecho de un sólo aullido obtuve a Tenten.

Cuando la vi en el restaurante Ichiraku y me senté al lado de ella para verla mejor, ella se giró a verme y me sonrió. Yo como el caballero que aparento ser, me acerqué más para quedar pierna con pierna. De igual manera le sonreí. He de aceptar que con las palabras nunca he sido bueno, así que tenía que actuar en lugar de hablar.

De la barra frente a nosotros hice que se cayera un par de palillos, a lo que ella reaccionó e intentó recogerlos, apenas se giró y de inmediato tomé una fotografía con mis ojos, al escote que se le abrió en el momento que se movió. Le dije que no era necesario que ella lo hiciera, que para eso estaba yo, así que me agaché y ella regresó a su lugar. Se distinguía que debajo del ajustado pantalón, usaba una tanga, ya que una parte de la misma salía, era roja, mi favorita. Hasta parecía que anteriormente ya nos hubiéramos topado, pues todos mis gustos los encontraba en ella.

Volví a sentarme feliz por la información que acababa de recopilar. La saludé y le dije que era un fotógrafo, que mi trabajo consistía en apreciar la belleza del ser, tal cual es. Ella se impactó de mi plática y para rematar y que se impactara más, le dije que mis ojos tenían un efecto de rayos X, a lo que ella no se lo creyó y haciendo mueca de desacuerdo me retó.

—Enserio —le dije—. Es más si te digo lo que llevas puesto bajo esas ropas, ¿qué me darías a cambio?

Ella sonrió diciéndome—: No te creo, pero si así fuera, haré lo que tú me pidas. —Sonreí victorioso.

Hice gesto de verla con mis ojos visión X, hice como que me concentraba y la recorría con la mirada.

—Debajo de esa blusa blanca llevas un lindo sujetador de encaje, rojo, sumamente provocativo, en donde alojas a los dos más hermosos y respingados pechos que jamás había visto, creo que es una talla 36 B, quizá. Es el tamaño perfecto. —Ella me miró asombrada, yo tomé un poco de agua como tratando de relajarme—. Ahora qué tenemos por acá. Ya, una linda tanga, a juego con tu sujetador. Lindo conjunto —la elogié.

Ella miraba hacia otro lado y con una ceja levantada me dijo. —¿Y qué se supone que me pedirás que haga por eso, señor X? —Esa voz me agradó.

—Como te dije, soy fotógrafo, y planeo hacer una galería de mis más hermosas muestras, y me has agradado para ello, tienes la gracia que me gusta captar en mis fotografías.

Ella aceptó la idea de inmediato, se sintió halagada al saberse ser apreciada por un artista como lo simulaba ser yo. Qué idiota, además de fácil me resultó ser la chica. La llevé hasta mi casa, y antes de hacer otra cosa le recordé que yo era el artista y ella mi musa, así que tenía que hacer todo lo que yo le pidiera. Ella aceptó con la convicción de que yo sabía lo que hacía.

Durante esa cacería actué como nunca antes lo había hecho, me inventé un oficio diferente al que solía desempeñar en la aldea, por primera vez en mi vida usé mi ingenio para algo más que batallas, elogié a una mujer teniendo la convicción de que a mis absurdas palabras ella no se resistiría.

Caminaba por el pasillo que iba desde la cocina hasta el sótano y, conforme me acercaba, comenzaba a escuchar sollozos. Era ella, la chica, Tenten quien solloza en el sótano. En mi izquierda cargaba una bolsa con hielos, y en la derecha un látigo de importación. Mis pies conservaba descalzos para tratar de hacer el menor ruido posible. Entré en el sótano el cual estaba completamente oscuro, y sólo la luz de la noche era la que le brindaba un poco de luz a la habitación, y que justo caía sobre el cuerpo desnudo de mi bella presa.

Ella permanecía postrada en el suelo y con ambas manos amarradas una con la otra. Creo, hasta ese momento no me había sentido entrar ya que aún permanecía mirando hacia el suelo. Di un azote con el látigo en uno de los barrotes del sótano. Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró, su mirada se notaba asustada, como preocupada por lo que pasaría. Me acerqué a ella y le hice la seña de que se pusiera en pie. Inmediatamente lo hizo, y yo me enorgullecí. Seguía mirándome angustiada, y con su propio cuerpo buscaba alguna posición para cubrir su desnudez hacia mí.

Llevé la mano derecha hasta su mejilla y la acaricié para luego darle tres palmadas en ella. Me acerqué a ella, y por inercia, Tenten retrocedió un paso, y ahí era justo donde la quería tener, recargada en la helada pared. Ella encorvó la espalda al sentir el frígido de la pared tras de sí mostrándome sin querer sus voluptuosos pechos. Sin pudor alguno los miré frente a mí. Redondos y bronceados como toda su piel, con esas aureolas espléndidas que, como flores en primavera hermosas se abrían mostrando sus bellos botones rozados, erguidos mirando hacia mí.

Tenten parecía nerviosa por mi mirada puesta en ella, con inocencia trataba de cubrirse el cuerpo con los brazos, pero el amarre que tenía en sus muñecas impedía cualquier movimiento.

—Te dije que tú serías mi inspiración. Sólo estoy estudiando con detenimiento el espacio de mi arte —hablé con seguridad de que realmente mis intenciones para con ella fueron esas. Tenten me miró apenada y retiró de su pecho los brazos. No quería interferir en mi observación, que prudente.

No resistí la invitación que me hacía su cuerpo, y como un demente tomé uno de esos redondos senos en mi mano. Ella suspiró, cerró sus ojos en segundos y volvió a abrirlos mirándome directamente, sus labios entreabiertos expiraban agitadamente aire. A pesar de que mis labios internamente se saboreaban de ellos, mi reacción fue meramente profesional. Con mis dedos los amasé, como si estuviera comprobando la firmeza del mismo, su otro pecho de igual modo lo toqué.

—Perfectos —terminé diciéndole apartándome de ella, dejando su piel erizada debido a mi tacto.

Levanté la izquierda y le hice ver la bolsa que llevaba, ella la miró y de forma ingenua preguntó:

—¿Ahí trae su cámara? —dijo de una manera dulce, como siendo inocente de mis intenciones para con ella.

Con arrogancia reía, me resultaba graciosa su inocencia, moví la cabeza en negativa y le respondí—: No hay mejor lente que mis ojos. —Volví a acercarme a ella, y Tenten por reflejo giró la cabeza de lado contrario, me molestó su actitud poco cooperativa y, sujetando de su mentón, le hice voltear a donde yo me encontraba—. Te recuerdo que si no cooperas mi trabajo para contigo no funcionará.

La miré directamente a los ojos, dándole a través de ellos el lenguaje de mi cuerpo, el cual decía a gritos: quiero cogerte. Mordí su labio inferior, ella lanzó un quejido, así que con mi mano libre le hice acercarse más a mi cuerpo. Le pedí que abriera las piernas, en actos le dije que colocara cada una hacia ambos lados de mi derecha, para así que mi pierna quedara en medio de las suyas.

Volví a acercarla hasta pegarla en mi cuerpo. Sentí sus senos desnudos en mi pecho, sus pezones completamente erguidos parecían querer taladrar mi torso. Sujeté su espalda y de un rápido movimiento la pegué más a mi cuerpo, ella lanzó un suspiro al sentir mi muslo entre sus piernas. Manteniéndola aún con las manos atadas, le pedí en silencio que colocara ambos brazos en mis hombros, ella me obedeció, y yo me seguí acercando.

Solté las cosas que llevaba en las manos, las dejé caer para así dedicarle la debida atención que me exigía su cuerpo. Llevé la derecha hasta su trasero, y comencé a masajearlo, ella suspiraba en mi oído, y eso me aceleraba más. Extendí más la mano como tratando que sus dos glúteos pudieran caber en ella, y lo estrujé, lo apreté mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Tenten lanzaba suspiros de dolor en mi oído, y eso me excitaba. —Tienes un trasero delicioso —le dije en la oreja—, me gusta.

Sentí que bajo mi cuerpo se estremeció, creo que por la manera grave en la que hablé. Poco a poco abría más las piernas. La acorralé por completo en la pared haciendo que mi pierna frotara su humedad. —Mhm —dijo cuando mi pantalón raspó su entrepierna. Su cuerpo me enloquecía, saber que la tenía totalmente a mi disposición me hacía delirar más de placer. Con mi mano continué acariciando sus glúteos, lo frotaba con enjundia, con unas ganas de querer devorarlo. Le metí mano entre las piernas, a lo que ella las abrió más. Con el índice y el medio acariciaba el trazado camino que me llevaría a la gloria de su placer, y aún sin llegar hasta su clítoris, ella se retorcía de gozo.

Continuaba restregándome sus senos en el pecho, acercaba más mi torso para sentir lo duros que se ponían; seguía acariciando su hendidura y ella suspiraba. —¿Te gusta ahí? —pregunté al tiempo que con el pulgar frotaba superficialmente su orificio; Tenten abrió más las piernas dándome la libertad de llegar con mi mano hasta su humedad—. Te gusta aquí, ¿verdad? —dije tocando su vagina.

Ella comenzaba a subir y bajar en mi cuerpo, sola restregaba la espalda en la pared y me marcaba un ritmo para con mis caricias. Le gustaba que lo hiciera fuerte, que le tocara de principio a fin en esa parte, y yo gustoso lo hacía, sentía como mis dedos eran bañados por sus jugos, dándome a conocer la manera en la que disfrutaba de mis caricias. Retiré mi mano de su húmedo sexo y le hice retirar los brazos de sobre mis hombros. Sujeté con una mano sus brazos y los coloqué por encima de su cabeza, para así tener total libertad de hacer con ella.

Ella era mi presa, y yo sería su amo. Mis órdenes serían acatadas por ella y sus ruegos para mí serían la mejor de las alabanzas.

Tenten me miraba con ojos borrosos, tenía la boca media abierta, como tratando de tomar suficiente aire. Y esa escena me encendía. La besé de una manera salvaje, recorrí con mi lengua toda su boca, a ella le faltaba aire y a mí me complacía robárselo. El beso se intensificaba, ella también jugaba con mi lengua, parecía querer librarse del amarre que le hacían mis manos, pero yo aplicaba más presión, quizá le hacía daño, pero eso no me importaba. Ella sería mía, a mi manera, la haría gritar mi nombre, la haría pedir por más, Tenten sería mía por la fuerza.

Aunque viendo sus movimientos frenéticos en una manera de rozar nuestros cuerpos, parecía que la idea a ella también le agradaba.

Sola comenzó a frotar su entrepierna en mi muslo, sentía como mi pantalón se humedecía. Sonreí para mí al notar la urgencia que tenía porque me la cogiera de una buena vez, pero esos no eran mis planes, al menos no por el momento. Dejé de besarla y la miré, sus ojos me decían que estaba excitada, que necesitaba que mi mástil estuviera taladrando su interior. Saqué la punta de la lengua, ella hizo lo mismo, continuaba desesperada, hambrienta; pero mi lengua fue a parar a su pecho izquierdo, lo lamí, degusté como un niño en plena lactancia de él. Sabía a dioses, su pezón lo movía de un lado a otro con la punta de la lengua, me divertía viendo la manera en que endurecido regresaba a su lugar. Tenten gemía, apretaba mi pierna entre las suyas, seguía frotándose en ella; indicándome así que su clítoris pedía atención.

Dejé de hacer en su cuerpo y sin tener cuidado me separé de ella. Tenten cayó de lleno al piso, seguro las piernas no le respondían como deberían. Desde el piso me miraba, sus ojos estaban dilatados, parecía como una loba en busca de alimento. La tenía excitada y ardiendo de placer por mí.

—¿Se te antoja? —cuestioné parándome frente a ella y dejándole a la vista el bulto que se me formaba en las piernas. Ella no dijo nada, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. La tomé del cabello y a la fuerza le hice girar a ver mi hinchazón aún sobre el pantalón—. Se te antoja, ¿verdad…? —volví a preguntarle acercando su rostro hasta mi ya creciente erección, sumergí su cabeza entre mis piernas, ella quiso moverse, seguramente no podía respirar, pero al sentir su cabeza en mi ingle me hacía vibrar de placer que me olvidaba de su propio gusto, ella sería mía y mi placer ella me lo cumpliría a mi antojo—. ¡Admítelo, te mueres por chuparlo! —le dije hundiéndola aún más.

Eché la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, y cerré un momento los ojos. Tenten pasaba su lengua por mi erección, aún sobre el pantalón ella lo chupaba, sentía el pantalón húmedo, ella lo estaba ensalivando.

—¡¿Quieres tragártelo, no es así?

Y sí que lo deseaba, pues abrió más la boca e intentó morderlo. Del cabello la alejé rápidamente, Tenten me miraba de una forma sucia, abría su boca y con la lengua se tocaba los labios, al tiempo que me miraba la entrepierna. Parecía saborearlo, quería que cayera en su juego sucio, pero el juego apenas comenzaba y era yo quien tenía las riendas del mismo. Me burlé de ella, en ocasiones me llegaba a dar lástima verla tirada en el suelo, amarrada y con un su vagina chorreando para mí. Pero así era como la quería ver, esa era mi fantasía, ver a una mujer postrada ante mí, y dispuesta a complacerme. Y Tenten era esa mujer, mi presa.

Haciéndome el molesto por su mal trato, la tomé del brazo sin preocuparme por si la lastimaba o no, le hice ponerse en pie. La giré quedando mirando hacia la pared, me acerqué a ella pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

—Que no se te olvide que quien da las órdenes soy yo —advertí juntando mi cuerpo al suyo. Hablaba a su oído al tiempo que besaba su cuello, y movía la cadera haciéndole sentir muy cerca las palpitaciones de mi miembro restregándose en su trasero—. ¿Lo entiendes?

Mi voz agitada producto de la satisfacción que me provocaba los toqueteos involuntarios que me hacían sus glúteos en mi potente excitación.

Tenten empinaba su cuerpo moviendo su trasero de un lado a otro embarrándose en mi pelvis. —¿Y qué si no hago lo que me pide, señor fotógrafo?

Se burlaba la muy condenada. Pero no podré negar que su rebeldía me agradaba, aún más saber que al igual que yo lo estaba, ella ardía de calentura. —Si no lo haces te irá mal.

—Veremos quién la pasa más mal de los dos —me retaba. Su trasero restregaba como una ofrenda para que mi sexo se endureciera más de lo que ya estaba, y lo disfrutaba. Su risilla de niña haciendo travesuras me daba a entender que era feliz por mi situación, pues mientras ella recibía gustosa, yo luchaba para no perder la razón. Una deliciosa tortura era la que me hacía pasar. Pero el juego era mío, y ella, ella sólo formaba parte de mi fantasía.

Volví a separarme de ella, con algo de brusquedad le hice sentarse en el suelo. Tomé la bolsa que minutos atrás había dejado de lado; saqué un cubo de hielo de adentro y me arrodillé para quedar a la altura de Tenten. Ella al sentirme cerca quiso besarme, a lo que me alejé y la aparté. Buscaba la manera de provocarme, pero en su trampa no caería. Consciente de la ardiente necesidad que tenía de mí, frente a su mirada de mi camisa me despojé. Ella lanzó un quejido, reprimió sus labios evitando que algún otro sonido saliera de ellos.

Le pedí se recargara en la pared. Revolcándose en el suelo como un gusano, así lo hizo. Me acerqué hasta ella, a lo que reaccionó abriéndome las piernas, flexionó la izquierda y la derecha la colocó sobre mi hombro; dejándome a la vista toda su sonrosada flor. —A ver, qué tenemos por aquí —dije acercando la cara hacia su sexo. Ella llevó ambas manos amarradas hasta mi nuca para acercarme más a su entrepierna—. Estás empapada.

Miré su expresión, ella cerraba los ojos y continuaba con su lengua acariciándose los labios. —Pruébala, es tiernita —contestó agitada.

—Que rico olor a hembra —aspiré. Ella aplicó más presión a sus brazos para acercarme, quería que la atendiera. Pasé la punta de la lengua por su clítoris, ella suspiró fuertemente, yo sonreí y sin tener cuidado aparté su pierna de mi hombro. Volviendo a dejarla estúpidamente excitada en el suelo pidiendo por más. El hielo que llevaba en la mano ya se había evaporado, sí, la muy condenada de Tenten me tenía ardiendo. Con lo frío que tenía la mano rápidamente acaricié su vagina, ella se estremeció al sentir el frígido de mi mano sobre su caliente hendidura, vibró de placer y yo moría de la risa.

Volví a tomar otro hielo de la bolsa, esta vez sin esperar a que se derritiera en mi mano. Primero lo llevé a mis labios, Tenten miraba atenta los movimientos que hacía, se saboreaba la manera en que mi boca chupaba de ese pequeño cubo; quiso acercarse a mí pero de nuevo la aparté. Me senté a su lado y con una mano volví a sostener las suyas sobre su cabeza. Acerqué el hielo a su cuerpo, ella al sentirlo se removió. —Sshh, no te quejes que luego no lo disfrutarás —hablé en su oído. Ella se relajó. Pasé el hielo por sus senos, sus pezones tomaron una dureza excepcional, sus aureolas rosadas se veían hermosas. Se removía de un lado a otro buscando la manera de evitar que ese hielo pasara por su cuerpo, pero parecía que en lugar de enfriarla, la calentaba aún más, ya que cerraba los ojos y empezaba a suspirar.

Intenté ponerme en pie, pero ella rápidamente reaccionó, como pudo me tomó del pantalón y frotaba como le fuera posible sus manos en mi ya potente erección. Me nubló los sentidos el verla de esa manera, tan urgida, tan desesperada; y yo no era la excepción, debajo de mi pantalón mi miembro amenazaba con romper mi ropa sino lo dejaba salir a respirar. Tenten sacaba la lengua, volvía a querer chuparlo, y mi miembro respondía a sus maniobras.

Si seguía así, mi juego terminaría en ese instante.

Empleando mi propia camisa, vendé sus ojos, Tenten se quejó pero sus reproches los omití. Divertido al verla postrada ante mí con dos de sus sentidos inhabilitados, me hacía sentir orgulloso. Con mis manos recorrí su cuerpo, con total detenimiento a no perderme ni una sola parte de él sin tocar, mordí sus carnosos labios, ella respondía a mis besos y caricias de la mejor manera, suspiraba y se dejaba hacer. Por algunos segundos me entretuve en sus pechos, les dediqué la debida atención que minutos atrás no les había brindado. Mi mano descendí hasta llegar a mi objetivo, su pecho subía y bajaba al sentir mi tacto trabajar en su cavidad. Sin dejar sus senos, con mi mano hurgué en ella, jugué con dos dedos en su excitación. Su cuerpo movía de un lado a otro, subía y bajaba la espalda del suelo. Echaba la cabeza atrás y jadeaba al paso de mi tacto.

Con mi boca degusté de su sabor, pues de sus piernas mi alimento descendía. Separé más ambas piernas, quedando en medio de ellas, con la punta de la lengua saboreaba su entrepierna, dos de mis dedos introduje en ella y con los dientes levemente mordía su exaltado botón.

—¡Oh...Oh! Pero qué me haces. —Su vagina sonrosada contraía bañando de su néctar mis dedos—. ¡Qué es eso que me haces..! ¡Oh...!

—¿De verdad quieres saber? —El morbo por ver en sus ojos la forma en la que yo jugaba en ella, era lo que me impulsaba. Tenten asintió respirando como podía, halando suficiente aire para no desfallecer de placer.

Retiré de sus ojos el objeto que le impedía ver con claridad, al cruzar miradas, en sus ojos achocolatados pude ver la necesidad que tenía porque la poseyera, sin apartar los dedos de su hendidura con la otra mano le hice llevar las suyas amarradas hasta mi bulto.

—Tócalo.

Yo también necesitaba de su atención.

—Así que ya no puedes más.

Se burló frotando ambas manos en mi erección.

Sus palabras, aunque me costara aceptarlas, eran ciertas. O hacía algo de inmediato o moriría. Como pudo se acercó hasta mí, yo de rodillas frente a ella no podía resistir más. No soporté su acercamiento, así que frente al rostro de Tenten me desabroché el pantalón y mi sexo salió. Tenten la miraba con ojos brillosos, se notaba a simple vista que le encantaba lo que veía, y bueno, yo no era la excepción, a mí también me fascinaba verla mirar la punta de mi excitación como deseándola.

De un rápido movimiento ya tenía a Tenten acorralada entre la pared y mi cuerpo, ella aún sentada en el suelo, veía deseosa mi miembro. Acaricié su cabello y, aplicando presión, le hice abrir la boca para que lo tragara. Sentía como dentro de su húmeda boca mi sexo crecía; la muy condenada era una experta, sabía como mover la lengua para darme un exquisito placer. Yo movía las caderas con la intención de que la punta le tocara la garganta. Ella tragaba gustosa. Se la retiré rápidamente y ella miraba mi miembro todo ensalivado. De su boca lo introducía y sacaba, Tenten en cada intromisión me recibía encantada. Acariciando su mejilla la atraía a mi cuerpo. —La punta… así… chúpame la puntita —le pedí entre jadeos.

Ella hacía ruidos con su boca absorbiendo de mi miembro, y las vibraciones que hacían las paredes de su boca me hacían delirar de placer.

—Ah, eres tan buena, sigue así, traga bien que luego tendrás una recompensa. —Ella aceleraba el ritmo, movía su cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás, con una mano acariciaba mis piernas y con la otra me tocaba los testículos; los apretaba un poco sin llegar a hacerme daño, los frotaba y yo deliraba. Por un momento pensé que me correría ahí mismo, y la idea me agradó, pero de alguna manera quería que mi corrida fuera en su interior.

Volví a apartarme de ella, le hice ponerse en pie, y la acorralé en la pared. Recargué mi frente en la suya, besé su boca salvajemente, ella aún amarrada llevó los brazos a la altura de mis hombros para darse soporte; yo la tomé del trasero y la pegué más a la pared. Ella abrió las piernas y con ellas abrazó mi cadera. Tomé con una mano mi sexo, el cual apuntaba directamente hacia su monte, como ya sabiendo lo que vendría. Lo hice frotar en su humedad, a lo que Tenten se movía, ella sola elevaba la cadera para que la recorriera completamente la vagina. Mi sexo respondía solo, comenzaba a soltar unas pequeñas gotas del interior.

—Cógeme, demuéstrame qué tan bueno eres —me retaba la muy desgraciada. Yo sonreí de forma altanera, mordí su pezón derecho y le dejé caer toda mi potencia. Se la metí de un solo golpe, no di tiempo siquiera para que se preparara. Ella gritó de placer, con sus manos en mi espalda comenzaba a rasguñarme, sus uñas las enterraba cada vez más en mi piel, de la misma manera que yo me enterraba en su interior.

Tenten empezó a moverse, movía su cadera para que mi miembro le llegara hasta el fondo. Y yo gustoso lo hacía, le complacía, le hacía daño, pues ella gritaba, pero me pedía que no parara, me decía malas palabras, me llamó impotente, me dijo: un niño lo hace mejor que tú. Y eso me enfureció, yo no era un impotente, tenía mi virilidad bien definida y más caliente que cualquiera que conocía, mucho menos se me podía igualar con un niño. Un niño no tiene esas fantasías como yo las tengo. Un niño no puede coger como yo cojo, y un niño no la hacía gritar de placer como yo la tenía.

—Más adentro, más, Neji, dame duro —pedía entre gritos y gritos. Empujé más la cadera para complacerla—. Ah… me estás partiendo… me encanta

¿Y el niño, dónde quedó? Me enorgullecí al escucharla gritar de esa manera. Mi sexo palpitaba deliciosamente en su interior, y veía la manera en que su vagina se tragaba gran parte.

—Después de todo no eres tan inocente como creí —dije mientras me acercaba a su oído y le jadeaba, eso siempre hacía vibrar de placer a una mujer, al menos lo era en Tenten. Sentía como su cuerpo convulsionaba, como su cavidad apretaba más y más mi virilidad—. Ah, no dejes de moverte. ¡Aprieta, Tenten! Déjame empujar. ¡Entra de nuevo... Oh!

Hablaba sucio, y ella en lugar de ofenderse se movía más, era como la técnica perfecta para que abriera más las piernas.

—¿Te gusta, te gusta así…? —Como podía hablaba, como mi excitación me dejaba—. Dime qué es lo que sientes adentro, dime.

Tenten mordió mi oreja izquierda, con su lengua recorría el camino de mi oído, resoplando de vez en cuando en él. —Una enorme polla. ¡Ah… me encanta! Por favor dame más fuerte. —Si ella lo pedía yo se lo daba—. ¡Ah… Neji, eres tan delicioso!

Algo así había escuchado antes. No por nada decían que mis manos eran como dos divinidades de los dioses, y mi miembro la viva imagen del amor. Y yo le daba todo mi amor a esa mujer bajo mi cuerpo.

—¡Quiero que me cojas por detrás! —me pidió más como una súplica. No lo pensé dos veces y rápidamente retiré mi sexo lubricado de su interior. La hice recostar en el suelo a cuatro patas, y sin hacerla esperar volví a dejársela caer. Ella gritó, con sus puños y las manos amarradas golpeó el piso, removía su cuerpo, me pedía que me moviera, me suplicaba que lo hiciera, y yo lo hice, me moví, sujeté su cadera con mis manos y comencé con el mete y saca—. ¡Dios…! Neji, eres grandioso —gritaba desesperada.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me fascina, es delicioso… mételo y sácalo.

Su voz era un vivo manifiesto del placer que suelo ofrecer, y escucharla jadear me encantaba. —Acá lo tienes… enterito, sólo para ti —dije metiéndome hasta el fondo. Ella volvió a gritar, su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar, inevitablemente llegaría a su orgasmo, y yo de igual manera, sentía que mi sexo estallaría. Llevé una mano hasta su entrepierna y comencé a estimular su clítoris.

Su orificio aprisionó de una manera excepcional mi miembro, no soporté más ese contacto y en un segundo me corrí en su interior. —¡Ah, Tenten eres maravillosa! —lo expresé porque realmente lo pensaba. Ella era la única y la mejor de todas, y la más zorra, pero porque era la única mujer con la que había estado. Mi cuerpo sólo era de ella, de la misma manera que lo eran mis pensamientos, mis fantasías, todo en mí era y es sólo para ella.

Y Tenten lo sabe, y me complace, me satisface en mis caprichos, me entiende, y quiere mantenerme contento.

Tenten descansaba la mejilla sobre el suelo, con ambas manos se detenía del mismo tratando de conservar el poco equilibrio. Su respiración agitada llegaba hasta mis oídos, conseguía aire a sus pulmones por el que el orgasmo le había arrebatado.

Me separé de su cuerpo, ella se recostó en el suelo, yo hice lo mismo a su lado, y con un brazo la sujeté por la cintura atrayéndola a mí. Al tiempo que ambos así recobrábamos la calma después de un sexo exagerado.

—¿Y mi fotografía? —preguntó pasados algunos minutos.

—¿Te parece si mañana la tomamos? —respondí besando dulcemente su cuello. Ella comenzó a reír y, tomando el látigo que llevaba, que por cierto nunca lo usé, comenzó a sonarlo en el suelo.

—No, para mañana ahora serás tú quien cumpla una de mis fantasías.

Su voz me agradaba. Tenten conocía a la perfección mis gustos, consciente de lo que provocaba en mí desde hacía algunos años que habíamos comenzado una relación. Su rostro de satisfacción hasta cierto punto me llegó a preocupar, después de todo ahora sería su turno para vengarse de lo pasado.

.

.

* * *

_Lo prometido es deuda. Gracias chicos y chicas por sus comentarios y por hacernos pasar de nuestra propia meta, las Migas estamos muy agradecidas por sus respuestas. _

_Y si, como podrán notar al inicio y al final del presente momento, la dulce venganza por parte de Tenten será lo siguiente. _

_Ahora me dirigiré hacia una persona en particular. Según el tráfico de internet, contador de Fanfiction, nos ha devuelto una novedad que a las Migas nos ha impactado. Los momentos tienen visitantes de JAPON..! _=) _Tontamente creemos que se trata de Kishimoto que anda en busca de ideas, esperamos y que lo que llevamos de momentos le sirvan para poner algo de accion (sin sarcasmo) entre esta linda pareja ^-^' _

_Nos despedimos de ustedes fieles lectores: Las Migas. _

_Neji es un Sucio_ ©


	7. Dos manos son mejor que una

.

* * *

Momento siete: **Dos manos son mejor que una.**

_Serial Hormonas._

* * *

.

_No sé qué demonios me pasó, no sé ni a dónde se fue mi moral_.

Repetía para sí Neji Hyuuga mientras se recostaba en su amplia cama mirando al techo de la alcoba en completo silencio, recriminándose a solas. Creyendo que el pudor siempre le acompañaría, sin embargo, en un momento ese mismo había desaparecido.

Por muchos años había sido considerado un genio, un verdadero ninja capacitado, inteligente, calculador, serio, decidido, que poco dudaba al momento que alguna batalla se le presentara. Pero esas características que le habían distinguido durante toda su vida, y las cuales trabajo le había costado adquirir, se evaporaron por las aguas del lago que pasa por el bosque de Konoha. Sus ideales fluyeron en un sólo instante por su cuerpo hasta estancarse en su bajo vientre, en su parte más sensible. Sus ojos, de los cuales se sentía satisfecho por la cantidad de objetos que llegaron a apreciar y las enormes dimensiones que podían recorrer, por primera vez se nublaron, dejaron de ser útiles para espionajes de enemigos y sólo adquirieron un nuevo pasatiempo, ya la visión pura de la cual se hacía llamar poseedor, se convirtió en una visión todo, menos pura.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, en un intento por borrar de su memoria las imágenes que, como una revolucionaria guerra, se intensificaban y le aparecían como una ráfaga. De su lugar se removía de un lado a otro buscando una posición adecuada para poder conciliar el sueño, pero aquellas imágenes seguían y seguían, taladrando su cerebro, produciéndole jaqueca, le mareaban al devolverle una y otra vez a la misma escena de la mañana.

Recostado en su cama intentaba descifrar las complejidades de sus emociones, y pensamientos. Queriendo encontrar la solución más rápida para librarse de ese pesar que lo acorralaba, que lo mantenía inquieto, que le quemaba por dentro. Su cuerpo continuaba con ese estremecimiento que le dio cuando sus ojos apreciaron la escena más impactante que jamás imaginó ellos pudieran apreciar.

Su miedo lo quería esconder dentro del baúl de los recuerdos, ahí mismo donde dormía su yo anterior, pero no podía, o más bien no quería hacerse a la idea de que se trataba de miedo lo que en estos momentos sentía. El miedo te dejaba una sensación de alerta y angustia, el miedo asusta, se respondía en su inquietud.

Pero lo que le invadía en aquella noche —aunque no lo quisiera asimilar—, le gustaba, le agradaba, su cuerpo temblaba, pero por dentro vibraba. La sangre que fluía por sus venas sentía que le quemaba. Sus pensamientos ardían y su consciencia se cerraba.

No sabía cómo describir en palabras la sensación que le inundó aquel día por la mañana, o es que tal vez aún no conocía las palabras para describir la belleza. Si en algún momento le pidieran una factura sobre los últimos sucesos que sus ojos habían apreciado, la imagen de aquella mañana la encerraría en la bóveda de sus deseos. La guardaría para toda su vida, viviría con ella, aún y cuando una parte de él le dictara lo inmoral que eso resultara. Pero sabiendo que esa sería la única manera en la que podía volver a deleitarse con el estructural cuerpo de su compañera de equipo, y amiga, daría su vida para proteger a toda costa la llave de aquella bóveda.

No recordaba con exactitud los años que llevaba conociendo a Tenten, quizá se trataban de seis o siete, no lo sabía porque jamás le había prestado importancia; siempre la llegó a mirar como una compañera más de la academia, y luego que se les asignó el mismo equipo, aceptó la idea de que no sólo era su compañera, sino que también se había convertido en su amiga. Ella, con quien compartía muchas aventuras en misiones, o con quien entrenaba arduamente en su campo de entrenamiento, incluso en las oportunidades que se presentaran, bien conversaban de cosas simples. Sin duda, ella se había convertido en una persona digna de su absoluta confianza. Por algo la llegó a aceptar como amiga.

Y es ahí donde comienza el problema. Ella era sólo su amiga, jamás llegó a ver en ella a una mujer, o es que quizá, nunca llegó a pensar en ello. Pero aún así, no podía aceptar la idea de conocer una parte de ella, que bien nunca hablaron, de la misma manera que nunca le había pasado por la cabeza tocar esos temas, al menos no con ella ni con ninguna. Se sentía como un sinvergüenza, indecente e inmoral, un mal amigo.

Creía que no podría llegar a ver a los ojos a Tenten, apenas y se acordaba de ello y un remordimiento le zarandeaba de pies a cabeza.

Si la perversión se tratara de una enfermedad contagiosa, él, Neji Hyuuga tendría que tomar suficientes medicamentos para que la maldita infección se le bajara. No quería aceptar, ni verlo como una aberración sexual, pero tenía que admitir que los años de entrenamiento habían obrado para bien en Tenten. Nunca pensó que debajo de esas holgadas ropas se escondieran esas formas. Y recordar la manera en que se enteró de ello, le provocaba que su tacto comenzara a vibrar. Su lado masculino comenzaba a salir a flote.

Aquella noche en donde en medio de sus recuerdos traía consigo el remordimiento, prefirió ponerse en pie de la cama, no podía dormir, y si continuaba con el maldito recuerdo de la mañana, creía que nunca más conseguiría conciliar el sueño, viviría sólo como un zombie en medio de la madrugada, en silencio en su alcoba alabando la anatomía de su amiga.

Sobre el sofá enfrente del televisor de su habitación se sentó, miraba desde su lugar la estrellada noche que se apreciaba desde la ventana a su derecha. Escuchar los grillos armonizar el jardín de la mansión, llegaba a tranquilizarle. Así que lentamente cerró los ojos, presa de la quietud que a su alrededor se presentaba, recargando por completo la espalda en el respaldo del sofá, y llevando el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás de la nuca, dándole soporte a su cabeza.

Suspiraba y halaba aire, en su manera de neutralizar sus emociones.

No habían pasado ni tres segundos dentro de su relajante ensoñación, cuando las escenas de la mañana regresaron a su cabeza martirizándolo. Sin abrir en ningún momento los ojos, comenzó a desabotonar los primeros dos botones de la camisa que llevaba; de pronto comenzaba a sentir que esa prenda le molestaba.

Regresó la imagen a su cabeza; en donde luego de terminada la misión del día, el equipo Gai se encaminaba con rumbo a la aldea. Y no fue sino Tenten a quien se le había ocurrido la idea de descansar, el equipo detuvo su andar en medio del bosque. Lee mencionó a los presentes que tenía hambre, así que salió en busca de algo de alimento en el camino, Tenten le siguió, y él en cambio prefería hacer cualquier otra cosa en lugar de quedarse a solas con el escandaloso de Gai-sensei, así que también les siguió. Lee se había apartado de donde Tenten buscaba algo de alimento, Neji en cambio se acercó a ayudarla. Ella trepaba un árbol con la intención de alcanzar una de las manzanas, mientras que él recolectaba unas cuantas de otro.

El escandaloso grito de Gai-sensei llamándoles provocó que Tenten perdiera el equilibrio de donde se encontraba trepada, cayendo así dentro del lago debajo del árbol. Como primera reacción Neji quiso burlarse de ella, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, ya luego vendrían las réplicas de su parte. Caminó hasta la orilla del lago para tratar de ayudarla a salir, pero apenas y se acercó, ella rápidamente salió del agua como era de esperarse completamente empapada…

De sus complejos recuerdos Neji Hyuuga despertó, volviendo a abrir los ojos luego de recordar lo pasado, notando como su camisa se encontraba completamente desabotonada dejando ver su torso al descubierto. Inconscientemente, mientras estaba perdido regresando mentalmente a la escena de la mañana, su mano derecha había desabrochado su camisa. Y es que realmente lo necesitaba, sin querer, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar. A pesar del clima gélido que por la aldea se sentía. Su cuerpo enervaba y afuera la noche parecía helar.

Sin prestarle importancia, acomodó el cuerpo mejor sobre el sofá volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Pero de nuevo sus pensamientos le regresaban al mismo sitio, al mismo bosque en donde se reflejaba parado sin moverse como un maniquí, como una estatua miraba la manera en que Tenten salía del agua. Estaba furiosa, decía palabras como: imbécil. Pero los oídos de él parecían sordos, su cuerpo estaba ahí, plantado en la orilla del lago, pero su consciente volaba, viajaba lejos de donde se encontraba. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos, viendo la forma en que la blusa blanca de Tenten se pegaba a su cuerpo debido al agua. Sus pechos se enmarcaban de modo que la misma blusa los moldeaba. Impresionado los veía tan redondos, tan bien formados, que en su vida llegó a pensar que esas medidas existieran en su compañera.

Sus pezones se remarcaban aún bajo la blusa, el agua del lago estaba fría, no le quedaba duda, pues de pronto se pusieron erguidos. Sentía que desde su lugar necesitaba tomar litros y más litros de agua, su garganta de pronto se secaba al sólo tener frente a él aquella viva imagen manifestante de deseo…

Recordar la manera en la que la naturaleza misma le dio a conocer el bien formado cuerpo de su compañera y amiga Tenten, le llevó a tener que removerse de nuevo de su lugar. Sus piernas comenzaron con un movimiento de nerviosismo, la derecha empezó a hacer un leve puntapié. Quería que el maldito movimiento se detuviera, pero no podía, si hacía eso, sus manos comenzaban a jugar entre ellas. Estaba inquieto, muy intranquilo. Y seguía sin saber qué hacer para tranquilizarse. Su mano derecha permanecía en su pierna, y con la punta de los dedos la golpeaba con rapidez. Seguía inquieto, nervioso.

Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, tan inestable. Él, un hombre que siempre se había distinguido por ser una persona que nunca dudaba, y que no le temía a nada. Pero ahí, en medio de su habitación, a solas, sentado en el sofá del rincón, y con los constantes recuerdos que le llegaban; tenía miedo a lo desconocido, temor a lo que pudiera pasar si continuaba de esa misma manera.

Sus ojos volvía a cerrar tratando de relajarse, inhalaba y exhalaba constantemente, con la intención de tranquilizarse; pero la imagen de Tenten regresaba. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, esta vez para poder apreciar mejor la imagen. Sin interrupciones o sus propias limitaciones, a su cabeza intencionalmente dejó entrar sus recuerdos.

En ellos, Tenten continuaba parada en medio del lago, seguía maldiciendo, seguía molesta, y con las piernas pataleaba el agua como si fuera el culpable de su accidente. Pero la forma en que hacía esos movimientos de piernas tratando de desquitar su coraje, no hacían otra cosa que mover sus pechos, parecían bailar, brincaban de un lado a otro, y Neji sin poder evitarlo con los ojos los seguía. Se perdía en el constante movimiento que le marcaban, hacían círculos, y él los hacía con los ojos, en un rápido meneo se habían juntado, por un momento creyó se quedaría bizco; pero de nuevo volvieron a su sitio…

Regresando a su habitación, a su mismo cuerpo, Neji abrió los ojos al tiempo que lanzaba un quejido en voz baja. Se retorcía en el sofá, el maldito recuerdo de los senos de Tenten le provocaban un mareo. Y sin querer admitirlo, le agradaba. Ya no quería recordar, ya no más, su frente estaba sudando, y su mano derecha hacía presión en su entrepierna. Verla ahí, le regresó a la realidad, internamente luchaba para que su miembro se mantuviera en su posición, pero sin acatar sus ordenanzas, bajo su mano crecía y crecía.

Ya el bóxer que llevaba puesto le molestaba. Aún sobre el pantalón, con el índice y el pulgar, estiró el elástico del mismo para que dejara de ceñir a su inquieto amigo.

El nerviosismo volvía a él, estiró ambos brazos a los lados del sofá para pensar, miraba hacia todos lados de la alcoba como tratando de encontrar algo que le distrajera, pero para cuando sus ojos pasaban por sobre su cuerpo, era inevitable ver la notoria erección que se cargaba. Intentó no volverle a dar importancia, que sola se fuera bajando; con esa intención miró el techo de la habitación. Quizá habría sido que ya su consciencia se encontraba durmiendo o es que los constantes recuerdos ya le tenían más que tieso; pero la lámpara redonda de la alcoba le recordaba los pechos de su amiga.

—¡Maldita sea! —dijo luego de ver que su pantalón café que usaba para dormir, ya tenía dos pequeñas pero notorias gotas de su excitación. Quiso volver a negarse a sí mismo que estaba excitado, y más saber la razón por la cual lo estaba. Tenten era la culpable de que su dolorosa erección golpeara en su pantalón.

No soportó más la idea, no aguantó más ese pesar; la moral, lo bueno y lo malo, y todo lo que le habrían enseñado que no se debería de hacer, se le fueron de la cabeza en el momento en que su mano derecha descendió hasta adentrarse por debajo de su pantalón. Suspiró al sentir su bóxer húmedo, suspiró en el instante que notó la dureza de su miembro; estaba duro, parecía como un monumento a la torre de Pisa, ya que reposaba en su ingle debido a la presión del pantalón y del bóxer. Jamás le había pasado algo así, jamás había sentido semejante erección. La desquiciante imagen de Tenten le había vuelto loco, lo tenía caliente en medio de la habitación, sentado en el sillón con ambas piernas abiertas y su mano jugando por sobre el bóxer en su verga. Sentía que bajo su tacto ella le punzaba, como si le hablara, pidiéndole a través del constante bombeo de su sangre que la liberara, que la dejara respirar.

La inhibición se apoderó de él y, en un rápido movimiento de muñeca y cadera, retiró los pantalones de sus piernas quedando sólo en bóxer. De igual manera retiró por completo su camisa de los hombros, quedando semidesnudo sentado en el sofá. Volvió a exhalar cerrando un segundo los ojos para luego abrirlos, y tener frente a su visión, la imagen que nunca jamás llegó a pensar que vería. De alguna manera le gustaba aquello que sus opalinos ojos reflejaban, orgulloso quizá se sentía, alagado para sí mismo, al ver la forma en la que se distinguía el enorme paquete que llevaba entre sus piernas.

Llevó una mano hasta él y lo acarició, como si fuera una mascota querida, y eso era, a partir de ese día sería su querido amigo, el fiel marfil que explotara su inhibición. Con ambas manos frotó varias veces su excitación, pero conforme lo hacía, ella seguía llamándole, la sangre le hervía por doquier, y la muy vanidosa continuaba creciéndole.

Retiró la última prenda de sus piernas, y su brillosa verga saltó a la vista como si tuviera un resorte integrado. La miró por unos segundos, ya había dejado de palpitar, ahora, sólo estaba quieta, completamente tiesa, mirando hacia la pantalla del televisor. Y él, con ambos brazos a los lados, la dejaba conocer el exterior. Notó cómo de la punta comenzaba a salir un líquido, pasando lentamente el índice por el glande, su cuerpo vibró, se estremeció, un escalofrío le dio de lleno, pero aquella deliciosa sensación no hizo otra cosa que nublarle los sentidos.

Con una mano tomó su potente hombría, sonrió con arrogancia al descubrir que dentro de ella no cabía, estaba grande y ancha. Así que con lo que su "encogida" mano podía sujetar, comenzó a frotar. Nunca lo había hecho, aún y cuando en ocasiones tenía sueños húmedos —innatamente, sus deseos podían llegar a cruzar sus propias fronteras—, jamás le había surgido la necesidad de tener que atender a una verga tiesa y caliente, propia claro; o era que tal vez nunca en su siempre ingeniosa mentalidad llegó a excitarse de la manera en como lo había hecho al ver esa mañana a Tenten.

Condenada y maldecida la hacía entre sus pensamientos al conocerla ser la culpable de que sus instintos masculinos salieran a flote.

Solo descubrió el mejor movimiento que ejercer en una cálida y brillante verga. Comenzó con el sube y baja. Notaba como bajo su tacto la piel de la misma se removía, subía y bajaba al ritmo que le marcaba su mano, dejando al descubierto la punta, que debido a la excitación brillaba. Cerró como consecuencia los ojos, y por primera vez dejó que sus pensamientos regresaran la imagen de Tenten, quería verla en su cabeza, ver la manera en que lucía su cuerpo tras esa ropa mojada, quería que su propia mano tomara velocidad y aplicara presión al recordar las curvas de ella.

Luego de descargar su coraje con el agua del río, Tenten inútilmente trataba de secarse, removía varias veces su blusa del cuerpo, como tratando de despegarla de su piel, pero entre más lo hacía la bendita prenda se adhería. Resignadamente caminó hasta donde el alucinado e impactado Neji se encontraba observando, ella lo miró y frente a él intentó cubrirse el torso, pero lo único que provocó con eso es que sus mismos brazos elevaran sus senos haciendo que ambos se juntaran más. Por más que quería, el hombre no podía apartar la vista de ellos, se veían tan bien juntos, tan apetecibles. Según su deducción. Al grado que poco le faltó para quitar de en medio sus brazos y dejar ante su sedienta mirada esos pechos que lo enloquecían.

De su ensoñación despertó, regresando a su lugar en la alcoba, y ya su mano mantenía un ritmo más rápido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Su inconsciente traía a su mente una y otra vez la imagen de Tenten, en donde ella salía lentamente del lago, y se encaminaba donde él la esperaba en su intento por ayudarle, ella caminaba a donde él se encontraba parado, lo hacía de una forma coqueta, caminaba como en cámara lenta, movía su cadera provocativamente y con una mano, sin detenerse, acariciaba sus pechos, los masajeaba, y lo miraba con perversión, ella hacía todo eso sólo para él, coqueteaba para Neji, lo seducía, con la punta de la lengua se acariciaba los labios, y con disimulo movía su cabello hacia atrás para dejarle ver mejor sus senos. En su mente distorsionaba la imagen a su gusto fantasioso.

Esa imagen la reproducía internamente para con ella fantasear, para imaginar que era Tenten quien movía su mano sobre su entrepierna, que era ella quien pasaba la punta de la lengua a lo largo de excitación tocando con languidez cada parte cálida de quien era el orgullo de él, que sus delicadas manos jugaban con sus testículos y en medio de sus pechos dejaba penetrar como un juego pervertidamente erótico, la creciente erección de su amigo para intentar alcanzar con la punta de su sedienta lengua el inicio de aquel objeto vibrante de deseo y cargado del fruto dulce y pegajoso que para ella especialmente almacenaba.

Pensar en esas sucias posibilidades provocó que su espalda se encorvara, sentía que bajo su mano su falo quería estallar. Aplicó mayor presión e imaginó a Tenten frente a él, desnuda, y con una mano engullendo su carne, ese trozo vigoroso que ardía en destellos de lujuria. La imaginó y una potente corriente le llegó desde el pecho pasando por el abdomen, hasta llegar al final de su miembro tieso como el hierro, y en un segundo, su mano derecha, parte de su abdomen y en ambas piernas, conservaban residuos de lo que había sido su potente orgasmo, su primer y fascinante eyaculación, el cual tenía nombre y dedicación: Tenten. La mujer creadora de su manicomio interno en donde residía toda clase de fantasías y alucinaciones, todo menos puras.

Con satisfacción sonrió al frente, tratando de conservar la calma y dejando las cosas en su lugar como testigo de lo que había sido una noche cargada de un tedioso trabajo manual.

Después de todo, haber dejado que la naturaleza misma influyera por un momento en sus pensamientos, no había estado del todo mal. Pensaba en su absurda resignación nocturna.

Esa vez había sido el agua quien empapara el cuerpo de su amiga de infancia Tenten para deleite de sus ojos, la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fuera precisamente agua lo que mojaran esos predilectos pechos. Y antes que eso ocurriera, sus propios brazos se ocuparían de secarla y no la ignorarán como lo habían hecho por la mañana.

En el mismo rostro de su compañera, Neji podía leer que al igual que lo estaba él, ella también necesitaba de una fina atención como sólo sus manos sabían propinar; el juego de manos calientes con ella lo quería conocer, siempre y cuando fueran sus dedos los que le dirigieran al caldero que entre las piernas de ella se encendía cuando cerca de ella lo tenía.

Después de todo, ¿quién dijo que una sola mano era suficiente para conocer las bondades de la vida?

.

.

* * *

_Bueno, aqui un nuevo capítulo de los 100 momentos, en donde se demuestra con creces el lado sucio de Neji._

_Sé que prometimos la venganza de Tenten, pero hemos decidido que por el momento tendrá que dividirse en dos partes, pudieron leer lo que era la serial fantasias, cuyo protagonista fue Neji, y ahora leyeron la serial hormonas, cuyo primer capítulo también recayó en el genio Hyuuga. Obviamente Tenten tendrá su revancha, así que les queda esperar, porque vendrán, más adelante, pero llegarán._

_Espero que la tardanza de este capítulo no afecte a la cantidad de reviews, ustedes saben que Las Migas somos muy felices cuando ustedes dejan la muestra visible de su gusto por esta lectura._

_Para los próximos capítulos, aclaramos que no habrá lemmon, al menos por el momento (unos 4 momentos más sin lemmon), pero espero que no por eso dejaran de leer esta obra que tanto trabajo nos cuesta escribir junto a mi Miga._

_No olviden... _

_Neji es un Sucio © Y Tenten es la única con lo que puede serlo. (su protocolo de mujer perfecta)._


	8. Noche de Bodas

**Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**Las Migas ©**

**Reservados todos los derechos.**

**Estas son historias de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real es mera coincidencia.**

**

* * *

**

Momento ocho:** Noche de Bodas**

.

—¡Que vivan los novios!— gritaba un hombre entre la muchedumbre que embargaba las afueras del altar.

La aldea de la hoja se vestía de fiesta. El evento quizá no del año, pero si el que cautivó y llamó la atención de otros tantos. Luego de muchos problemas de por medio y los prejuicios que la gran Konoha manifestaba a los recién casados, no fueron impedimento para que la pareja llegara hasta el altar uniendo sus vidas en una fecha especial que marcó historia entre los más prestigiados clanes de la hoja.

22 de mayo había sido el día indicado para que ambos seres unieran sus vidas y almas en el acto del matrimonio. Sus particulares gustos sólo ellos los sabían, a la vista de muchos ellos dos no eran una pareja quizá ordinaria. El usual y poco expresivo chico de mirada penetrante y ojos opalinos mejor conocido por los aldeanos como el genio Hyuuga, era caracterizado por su siempre petulante y fría manera de hablar, así como comportarse con los demás; razón por la cual les resultaba difícil asimilar el hecho de que ese malhumorado y testarudo hombre fuera a contraer nupcias con la mujer más carismática y parlanchina de toda Konoha; Tenten Ama.

Y así fue, como bajo los juicios de indulgencia que profesaban las malas lenguas en la aldea de la hoja, la ahora feliz pareja unieron sus vidas.

Él, proveniente de uno de los más prestigiados clanes de su lugar de procedencia y de los alrededores; el llamado genio prodigio de la familia Hyuuga contraía nupcias con su joven compañera con la cual durante toda su vida se relacionó. Aquella noticia impactó a muchos, sin creer siquiera que aquel mismo chico frío y testarudo, hombre de poca palabra y sabios razonamientos, al fin demostrara al mundo que no sólo era un excelente shinobi sino que además era un hombre que muy en el fondo tenía sentimientos, los cuales iban dirigidos a su compañera, amiga y ahora esposa Tenten.

Dicho evento se llevó a cabo en uno de los grandes jardines de la mansión Hyuuga. Un evento lujoso en donde se dejaba ver a los presentes que la familia de poderío y buen gusto, sobraba. Amistades de ambos, personajes importantes de la aldea de la hoja, gente que si bien no se le había invitado pero aún así allí estaban presentes, en un día en donde el cielo azul resplandecía por su hermosa belleza, con aves a revolar por los alrededores, sin rastro de nubes o de que el mismo clima obrara mal aquel día.

Las amigas por parte de Tenten no se habían hecho esperar, todas ellas vistiendo ropas elegantes y con una fina sastrería; ellos con atuendos poco comunes, todos y cada uno de los asistentes veían durante la ceremonia como aquellos dos amantes frente al altar que se había montado para la ocasión, se juraban amor eterno. Las lágrimas no podían faltar así como las felicitaciones y estreches de mano a la pareja que caminaba a la par frente a todos los invitados.

El antiguo compañero de ambos, Rock Lee, con su usual y típica actitud efusiva, no pudo evitar correr hacia ellos y felicitarlos con palabras que podrían ser todo, menos alentadoras, al menos para ellos dos. Hablar de llamas y juventud era algo que los ahora esposos no querían escuchar, y si no fuera suficiente con Lee como el festivo, a este se le unió su siempre imprudente sensei, que haciendo uso de todo el vocablo sobre la juventud y sus efectos, fatigó al matrimonio.

—¡Lo sabía, yo lo supe desde un inicio que ustedes dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, tienen la misma chispa con la cual encienden esas llamas que los hacen unirse aún más!— gritaba el hombre de traje verde. Aunque el evento era de gala, Gai no podía dejar de vestir con sus características ropas verdes, que si bien era un traje completo, más por el colorido atuendo parecía que a donde iba era a una fiesta de disfraces no a una boda.

Tenten le sonrió forzosamente a su ex sensei, tratando de no ser grasera con él, Neji en cambio no pudo evitar discriminar con la mirada al hombre que lo abrazaba con fuerzas como una manera de felicitarlo, y peor aún al momento en que rompió en llanto, mojando así su hombro derecho.

—Gai-sensei, gracias por sus palabras, las apreciamos enormemente de verdad, pero Hiashi-sama nos habla porque quiere darnos su bendición.

Más que una disculpa era una bien disfrazada excusa para librar a su esposo de los brazos asfixiantes de su ex sensor. Tomando la mano del Hyuuga le hizo caminar hasta donde se encontraban sus demás invitados para terminar de saludarlos cortésmente.

A pesar de que el pecho de ambos irradiaba de felicidad, claro que esa felicidad sólo la reflejaba Tenten en su rostro, ya que su joven esposo con su actitud serena no daba muestra de nada en absoluto; lo que si ninguno de los dos podía ocultar era su inquietud. Ella por su parte se notaba ansiosa de que ya pronto todo terminara, esperaba con ímpetu el momento en que Hiashi Hyuuga, como anfitrión de la casa, diera el último mensaje a la pareja para así dar por finalizada la ceremonia y dar por comienzo su noche de bodas.

Neji en cambio, internamente deseaba que los minutos se extendieran, si bien una parte de su desarrollado intelecto decía lo contrario, pero su parte analítica le repetía que para "aquello" aún no se encontraba preparado. Miraba a su ahora mujer a su lado sujetada de su brazo izquierdo y hablando a uno de los invitados sabrá qué cosas les decía ella, puesto que les sonreía alegremente, pero él no prestaba atención a sus palabras, sólo se concentraba en mirarla y repasar en su cabeza las razones por las cuales estaba ahí, la principal y aunque nunca o casi nunca lo demostraba al menos no frente a los demás, era que la amaba.

Amaba a aquella trigueña mujer de sonrisa contagiosa, y mirada encantadora, la amaba por ser quien era, y por saber que no había nadie en el mundo que lo conociera tan bien como ella lo hacía, razones para amarla le sobraban, simplemente la amaba por ser ella. La mujer que siempre soñó formar una familia era ella, Tenten, la poseedora de sus pensamientos y acciones, la misma que con una simple mirada le descifraba toda idea que cruzaba por su cabeza, y sin medir palabra ella lo entendía.

De la misma manera que entendió en un gesto silencioso que él necesitaba ir hacia otro lado del jardín, razón por la cual ella lo soltó del brazo despidiéndose de él momentáneamente con una sonrisa coqueta. Y haciendo una formal reverencia hacia las personas con las cuales hablaba Tenten, Neji se retiró de donde se encontraban parados.

—Si que eres suertuda Tenten, mira que tener por esposo a un hombre como Neji, amiga te envidio de verdad los buenos hombres están cada día en peligro de extinción— decía la mujer que hablaba con Tenten mientras veía como el susodicho se marchaba de donde estaban.

Como respuesta Tenten sonrió con un muy notorio sonrojo y mirando a Neji apartarse suspiró asintiendo al comentario de la mujer. Podría sonar un alarde decirlo ella misma, pero se sentía dichosa de haber sido ella quien se casara con el prodigio Hyuuga, y sin dudar, sabía que por muchas otras mujeres podría llegar a ser envidiada, pero y si fuera así, orgullosamente asimilaba ser la envidia de la aldea de la hoja, pues Neji Hyuuga era ya su hombre. Y con ello su pecho se ensanchaba de orgullo.

Entre tanto el hombre caucásico y de vestimenta alusiva a la ocasión caminaba a lo largo del enorme jardín de su familia, topándose con uno que otro invitado que le estrechaba la mano como muestra de felicitación por la unión en aquella tarde de la pareja, sin prestarles mucha atención a sus palabras pero tampoco sin llegar a ser grosero, cordialmente se disculpaba con ellos y continuaba su marcha.

—¡Neji! ¿O debo decir Don Hyuuga?— reía abiertamente Kakashi el ninja copia al ver a Neji frente a él. Este torció la boca en molestia por su comentario ignorándolo mejor. —Vamos hombre, no es tan malo, ahora tendrás más renombre en el escuadrón, aunque claro tendrás que turnar tu rol en el Anbu y atender tu nuevo hogar, limpiar, lavar ropa, hacer la cena... en fin, todas las actividades que sólo un hombre casado puede hacer— seguía burlándose de él. Aunque Neji sabía de sobra las bromas pesadas que solía decir de vez en cuando su colega Anbu, aún así no podía evitar sentirse molesto por sus palabras. —Lo siento, es sólo que mi soltería me nubla los sentidos hacia algo más allá de una noche, no puedo imaginar mi vida a lado de alguien.

Suspiró encogiendo en hombros ante sus propias palabras. Neji carraspeó la garganta y mirando hacia el verde pasto le indicaba a Kakashi que quería hablar con él.

—No te preocupes Neji, admito que soy un despistado y solitario hombre, pero no quiere decir que no sepa de mujeres, se más de lo que debería de saber— decía el hombre de máscara mientras sacaba de los bolsillos de su pantalón su usual libro pervertido. Neji tragó con pesadez al sólo escuchar la muy segura contestación por parte del hombre frente a él. Y preguntándose si había hecho bien al pedirle a Kakashi, el solitario y despreocupado ninja copia, consejos sobre mujeres. Si bien sabía por la convivencia que tenía con el peliplateado que era todo un Casanova, claro que sabía de mujeres, y como tratarlas en un momento de intimidad, no por nada leía día y noche esos libros, no por nada desaparecía así de pronto y volvía tan tranquilo. —Descuida Neji, confía en mis sabios consejos, yo sé mejor que nadie que es lo que a las mujeres las vuelve locas en la cama.

Neji enrojeció sintiéndose un verdadero idiota, él considerado un genio, el prodigio del tan mencionado clan al que pertenecía, ese mismo que no fallaba ni una sola vez; él era un completo ingenuo en cuanto a mujeres. Si bien no sabía ni cómo demonios le había hecho para que Tenten se convirtiera en su novia, por un momento llegó a pensar que había sido ella quien le había propuesto esa idea, así como seguía sin procesar el hecho de que ahora ambos estaban casados, ¿cómo le había hecho? Era lo que siempre se preguntaba.

Las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte, mucho menos las muestras de cariño. La relación que mantenían ambos se basaba sólo en caricias suaves, miradas llenas de pasión y besos furtivos, pero sin llegar a un nivel más elevado. Y ahora, ahora que estaba al fin unido de por vida a ella no sabía cómo debía actuar en su noche de bodas. Su ingeniosa cabeza le mostraba mil escenarios, pero ninguno le satisfacía, puesto que eso nunca había analizado con atención. Pensar quizá en que la relación de ambos se basaría sólo en caricias por encima de la ropa o besos a escondidas había sido la peor de las estupideces.

Si bien se sintió el hazme reír de toda la aldea cuando anunció a sus propios hombres a su cargo dentro del escuadrón Anbu que contraería matrimonio con Tenten, aquella vez sólo lo había hecho por obligación más que otra cosa, si bien tampoco era una invitación cordial la que les hacía a sus hombres, pero ellos en cambio tomaron su comentario como una razón por la cual pasar el rato diciendo barbaridad y media. Haciendo que el temperamental genio se molestara con ellos, pero todo aquel enojo se vio irrumpido cuando Kakashi, que estaba ahí presente cuando Neji les dio la noticia, hizo el comentario que lo estuvo martirizando desde aquel día. '_¿Y ya has planeado algo realmente bueno para su noche de bodas?_'

Aquellas palabras fueron como un tabú para el genio, ¿noche de bodas había dicho? No quiso aparentar ser un completo ingenuo, pero en su interior se repetía qué era exactamente lo que se hacía en esa noche. Pero aparentando seguridad y tener todo bajo control, —aunque sabía de sobra que no era cierto—; sólo ignoró los siguientes comentarios de sus subordinados en donde le decían frases muy peculiares en cuanto a la incógnita que se formulaba en Neji.

¿Qué posición sería la más adecuada para los dos? Se preguntaba, pues según sus experimentados compañeros, unas más placenteras que otras, y a cargo de él corría el hecho de que ella lo disfrutara como se suponía debería de ser. Pero maldecía su indecisión y falta de importancia al tema durante muchos años, de lo contrario en ese momento no se estuviera lamentando su falta de tacto en aquellos ramos, y no hubiera pasado la noche en vela estudiando y analizando el Kamasutra de principio a fin.

El tan esperado momento por Tenten llegó, el patriarca Hyuuga habló a todos los presentes dirigiendo así mismo unas palabras a los recién casados. La pareja reposaba en medio del jardín siendo aplaudida por la muchedumbre a su alrededor, Tenten sonreía alegremente, Neji en cambio sentía morir, por primera vez estaba nervioso en su vida. Estaba a muy poco tiempo de hacer algo que ni en sus más absurdos sueños imaginó.

El elegante carruaje arreglado para la ocasión arribó a la entrada de la mansión, con rumbo al que sería el lugar en donde ambos esposos se mostrarían su amor de otra manera. Como regalo de bodas, las amigas de la novia le habían obsequiado unas reservaciones a los dos en uno de los mejores hoteles de la aldea de la nube, caracterizada por ser un lugar romántico y hermoso; y era ahí a donde se dirigían.

En la entrada principal esperaba el carruaje, y las siempre inoportunas amigas de Tenten de igual modo la veían pasar frente a ellas mientras lloraban a ríos cual Magdalenas al ver a su amiga tomada de la mano de su marido.

—¡Tenten recuerda mis consejos, hazlo delirar de placer amiga!— gritaba Ino mientras que con las manos hacía movimientos como si azotara algo.

—¡No! Somételo mejor— gritaban Temari y Sakura al mismo tiempo haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara por sus palabras. Neji en cambio sujetaba con más fuerza la mano de ella, sudándole al mismo tiempo el pálido rostro tratando de aparentar como si no hubiera escuchado nada. ¿Qué tipo de consejos eran esos? Ah para amiguitas que tenía su mujer. Se preguntaba en una manera de creer que de ellos Tenten no haría caso, o eso quería creer, solamente pedía en silencio que no hiciera uso de sus inseparables armas, se trataba de una noche de bodas, no de un ritual masoquista.

Sin voltear atrás subieron al carruaje rápidamente ignorando los demás comentarios. Durante el camino ninguno de los dos habló, ambos estaban internos en sus pensamientos, a pesar de que ya eran hombre y mujer por las de la ley, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a acercarse al otro, los dividía escasos centímetros del lugar y el mismo lugar se comenzó a formar tenso a su alrededor. Las siguientes tres horas de camino nadie habló, salvo si acaso para decir algún comentario sin importancia, principalmente Tenten, ya que Neji consumido en sus pensamientos sólo le respondía un no, o un si.

El hermoso atardecer en la aldea de la nube les dio la bienvenida a tan concurrida ciudad. Antes de bajar del carruaje ambos esposos se miraron a los ojos, sin saber siquiera qué era lo que querían en esos momentos. Neji suspiró decidido de que una vez atravesado el umbral del hotel donde se hospedarían ya no habría vuelta atrás. Completamente serio y con la convicción de que haría lo que en sus notas decía, tomó de la mano de Tenten, haciendo que juntos caminaran hasta el recibidor. Una vez registrados y entregadas las llaves de su habitación la pareja se dirigía hacia ella subiendo con total silencio las escaleras. Y es que era que en todo el lugar no había gente, o que sus corazones sonaban fuertemente ya que por todo el pasillo se escuchaban los latidos agitados de ambos.

Las manos de él temblaban y sudaban, con cada paso que daba sentía como sus piernas le fallaban, veía el pasillo cada vez más lejos, como si no tuviera fin, de reojo miraba a su mujer a su lado, ella sonreía con nerviosismo y él mordiendo sus labios se destinó a seguir el primer punto de su lista.

Sin avisarle siquiera tomó entre sus brazos a Tenten, cual pluma la sujetó y la recargó en su pecho. Ella sorprendida en un inicio por la repentina reacción de él segundos después al verlo a los ojos entrelazó ambos brazos en su cuello para sujetarse mejor de él. Tenten se sentía feliz, pues por primera vez veía en Neji un hombre como el que siempre soñó, como aquellos que veía en la televisión, hechos todos unos caballeros. Y él su ahora esposo no podría ser la excepción. Llegaron a la puerta marcada con el número 253 una suite de lujo. Neji aún sosteniendo a Tenten entre sus brazos intentaba con una mano abrir la puerta. Nunca antes se le había dificultado el abrir una maldita puerta, pero el constante tintineo de sus dedos y la forma en que le temblaba disimuladamente la mano, no lo dejaban meter la llave en el cerrojo.

Era estúpido, completamente absurdo, se repetía a cada rato, viendo como los que pasaban por el pasillo los miraban por estar afuera de la habitación sin poder abrir la puerta siquiera.

—¿Te ayudo?— le preguntó Tenten al ver los fallidos intentos de su pareja para abrir la maldita puerta.

—Yo puedo solo— respondió sintiéndose aún más nervioso que antes.

Luego de largos intentos al fin la puerta cedió dando acceso a los inquilinos. Una vez dentro recordó el segundo punto de su lista: cerrar la puerta con el talón del pie. Y así lo hizo, sólo que no midió su fuerza haciendo que la puerta retumbara sonoramente y el jarrón que reposaba sobre el buró a un lado de la amplia cama, cayera rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

—Ups, creo que ya salimos con deuda— expresó Tenten al ver sobre el suelo el roto florero.

No tenían ni cinco segundos dentro y ya había salido con problemas. Sólo esperaba que lo que restara de la noche los consejos transcritos de Kakashi no le fueran a fallar. Suspiró tratando de conservar la calma, jamás imaginó que comportarse como un caballero "normal" le fuera a costar tanto trabajo.

—Neji... ya puedes bajarme— habló Tenten apenada, sacando a Neji de sus pensamientos. Con cuidado la bajó de sus brazos tratando de no hacerle daño, o dejarla caer. Ella caminó hasta el ventanal que adornaba la habitación, asomándose por ella. La luna comenzaba a ganarle terreno al sol, anocheciendo en gran parte de la aldea. Con alegría miraba la bella vista del hotel en donde se hospedaban, —La aldea de la nube es muy linda, ¿no crees?— preguntó desde su lugar.

El rápido análisis del genio lo mantuvo en silencio, pensando en una buena respuesta para la pregunta de ella, pues según palabras de Kakashi si una mujer hablaba de belleza, como buen caballero a él le correspondería halagar la belleza pero de dicha persona. '_No tan linda como lo eres tú, Tenten_' ese sonaba ser un buen halago, pensaba. Pero escucharse decir ese tipo de frases ni él se las creería.

—Es igual de rudimentaria que todas las aldeas turísticas— esas eran sus respuestas. Por más que quería decir algo más que una respuesta tajante y elogiarla de alguna manera, su posición de hombre serio no se lo permitió. Y en su interior se maldecía, pues no era manera para contestarle a su pareja en esa noche.

Aún así a su comentario Tenten no le tomó importancia, conocía de sobra su corta manera de responder, —Tienes razón, es igual de simple que muchas otras. Pero según me contaron hay un balneario muy atractivo en las afueras de la aldea— giró a verlo, Neji de pie de igual modo la miraba, ella le sonrió y él de inmediato comprendió su silenciosa pregunta asintiendo a ella, —¡Eres un encanto! Sabía que aceptarías ir a conocerla juntos.

Emocionada por su aceptación lo abrazó, Neji quedó estático en su posición, absurdo sin saber qué hacer. Nerviosa lo miró a los ojos, se sonrojó al sólo pensar en lo que pasaría y con ello trajo a él la incertidumbre. Ella se miraba decidida y ansiosa, mientras que él seguía nervioso carcomiéndose de la desesperación al no estar del todo listo.

Tenten lo tomó de la mano para que la siguiera hasta sentarse en el borde de la amplia cama adornada de blanco. Sentados uno a un lado del otro miraban hacia el frente. Ella se mordía los labios angustiosamente por darle a conocer a su pareja que por lo menos se acercara a ella, o que le dijera algo. Pero por muy genio que el hombre se hacía llamar, del lenguaje femenino poco entendía.

—Linda noche— optó Tenten por decir, pues llevaban minutos y ninguno decía al menos algo.

—Lo es— respondió. Y ella se desesperaba, sufría de ansiedad.

Y por lo visto Neji parecía no querer cooperar, o es que su problema era el que a su atractivo marido le hacía falta un empujoncito para animarlo a dar el siguiente paso. Temerosa por sus propios pensamientos y por las ideas que sus amigas con anticipación le habían propuesto, se puso en pie. Neji la siguió con la mirada mientras se paraba de su lugar colocándose frente a él.

—Iré a cambiarme, no tardo— dijo nerviosa. Humilló su cuerpo para sujetar el rostro de su pareja entre sus manos y besarle delicadamente los labios, para luego retirarse metiéndose dentro del cuarto de baño de la alcoba.

Firme cual piedra Neji miraba la puerta del cuarto de baño cerrar, las palabras de ella habían sido claras y precisas, Tenten ya se alistaba para lo demás y él seguía sin tener el suficiente valor. Sus amigas, ellas fueron quienes la mal influenciaron, pensaba en su desdicha. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho a él paso por paso cómo debería de hacer para que las cosas fluyeran con naturalidad? ¿Por qué a él le tocaba la más pesada labor de crearle a su mujer un mundo perfecto en una simple noche? Si todo lo que tenía eran unas simples anotaciones que guardaba en el bolsillo de su elegante pantalón cuyas notas redactaban los puntos clave a tomar en cuanta para hacer de una noche de bodas la mejor de todas, pero el sólo recordar que dichos consejos los tomó de su colega Kakashi, que según palabras de él mismo, sabía mucho en cuanto al arte del amor, pues no tuvo otra opción que acatar de ellos.

Y es que era seguir al menos las palabras del hombre, o hacer el ridículo frente a su esposa pues siquiera sabía qué tipo de palabras podía decirle para halagarla, no sería mucha exageración de su parte decir que en cuanto a mujeres, Neji Hyuuga era un completo idiota.

Pero ya pensar no le serviría de nada, su tiempo se reducía conforme ideaba una manera para que todo le saliera como planeaba. Poniéndose en pie del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó la improvisada lista que había redactado, punto uno y dos ya los había cumplido, bien o mal al menos de los 10 puntos ya tenía dos de ellos tachados. Su siguiente paso sería acatarse a lo que en sus absurdas notas describía.

Punto tres: llenar la cama de pétalos de rosas rojas. Algo absurdo a su parecer, ¿para qué demonios había de hacer eso? Sólo estropearían en su labor, pero era un punto dictado por el hombre conocedor de mujeres, y si él decía que esas cosas eran las que a una mujer en una noche como esa le agradaba, no tenía otra opción que acatarlo.

Pero ahora el problema era, ¿de dónde demonios sacaría las rosas, y luego rojas?

No había procurado comprar al menos un ramo. '_Idiota, eres un idiota, ¿cómo pudiste olvidar comprarlas?', se repetía él solo_. Miró sobre el suelo el florero que al entrar a la alcoba había quebrado sin querer, esparcidas habían algunas flores, que si bien no eran rosas, mucho menos rojas, eran lirios blancos, pero de eso a nada. Tomó del suelo dichas flores, y con rapidez las deshojó esparciendo los pétalos por la amplia cama cayeran como cayeran.

—Flores, listo— dijo como tachando de su lista uno de los puntos a tratar. —¿Champagne?— repitió al ver el siguiente punto. ¿Tomar champagne en una noche de bodas era algo normal? Pues si a él no le gustaba el alcohol.

Del buró tomó el teléfono marcando así a la línea directa del hotel para mandar pedir la dichosa bebida. «Enseguida se la mandamos, Señor Hyuuga» le respondió del otro lado quien atendía su llamada.

Cada vez menos puntos le faltaban para completar como decía la nota al final de sus diez puntos: la noche de bodas perfecta. Escuchaba ruidos provenientes del cuarto de baño, parecía que Tenten pronto saldría y él seguía en las mismas. Echándole una mirada a sus anotaciones vio que el siguiente punto era uno de los primordiales.

—¿Maldición dónde demonios dejé los condones?— buscaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón, en el de la camisa, en el del saco negro que había dejado sobre una silla y nada. Como demente se fijaba si por alguna razón en el suelo se encontraban tirados, pero de ellos no había nada. Recordaba que en algún lugar los había colocado, más no con exactitud el lugar.

Desesperado y sin tener solución alguna decidió ir a comprar otro par.

—¡Tenten enseguida regreso!— le gritó saliendo agitado de la alcoba. Tenten desde adentro del cuarto de baño sólo escuchó la final advertencia por parte de su esposo, pensando que había escuchado mal preguntó qué había dicho, pero para cuando reaccionó Neji ya había salido.

A pasos rápidos caminaba por lo largo del pasillo que iba de su alcoba a las escaleras. Nervioso y agitado aceleraba el paso en busca de alguna farmacia o establecimiento en donde consiguiera al menos uno de ellos. Sin medir la distancia que lo separaba de la barandilla de las escaleras, debido a la velocidad de sus pasos, uno de los extremos de su camisa rasgó por accidente en la madera de la misma, dejando al descubierto parte de su costado derecho.

Volvió a maldecir, pues parecía que todo en esa noche le salía mal, que el mismo destino estaba en su contra. Molesto salió del hotel, en busca de algún lugar en donde pudiera encontrar los dichosos condones. Como loco corría por la calle que lo separaba de una farmacia, al menos la más cercana que con su visión pudo apreciar. Entró al establecimiento, sin querer llamando la atención de los presentes, pues la campana de la puerta sonó a su paso en señal de que un nuevo cliente había llegado.

Lentamente se acercó a la vitrina, nervioso por lo que pediría pues sería la primera vez que compraría de unos, los anteriores habían sido un obsequio en su despedida de soltero por parte de Kiba, en donde en su ostentoso obsequio le había dado condones de diferentes sabores, lubricantes, unas esposas y demás cosas que en su vida había visto. Cuando su siempre pura visión vio el peculiar regalo por parte de uno de sus subordinados y buen amigo, no tardó en sonrojarse pero a vista de todos aparentó indiferencia.

Pero en ese momento debido a su nunca antes vista imprudencia, había perdido de ellos. Y le tocaría esta vez enfrentarse a la cruda realidad de que no sabía ni como pedirlos.

—Buenas noches— saludó cortésmente la mujer encargada. Neji siquiera escuchó el saludo de la mujer, pues en su interior se repetía lo absurdo que se veía en medio de la noche en una farmacia y por el motivo de pedir condones. —¿Ocupaba algo en especial? Dígame en qué lo puedo atender.

Sin poder evitarlo la mujer desviaba la vista del fino rostro de su cliente observando como a su piel se adhería su larga cabellera. Con la vista descendió recorriendo su bien trabajado cuerpo mirando que la camisa de este en uno de los costados estaba rasgada dejando a la luz sólo una mínima parte de su abdomen. Con disimulo Neji se acercó a la mujer, pues para hablarle como en secreto sobre el motivo de su inesperada vista.

—¿Perdón?— respondió la encargada al no poder escuchar con claridad su absurda petición. Neji irritado por la sordez de la mujer miró hacia ambos lados del lugar como si midiera la distancia entre los presentes y él para poder hablar. Entre dientes volvió a repetirle a la mujer su pedido. —¡¿Ah, lo que quiere son condones?!— y es que pareciera que la encargada no conocía la palabra discreción, pues como si fuera algún comentario sin importancia prácticamente lo gritó atrayendo la atención de todos ahí. Neji en cambio sentía derretirse por lo anterior, su rostro quería ocultar entre su cabello, pero ya todo intento era en vano, pues las tres personas que se encontraban comprando en ese lugar, incluido un niño, lo miraban a su parecer como un demente en busca de sexo.

Y si las palabras de la mujer no hubieran sido suficientes para avergonzarlo, desde su lugar pidió a un compañero le pasara del estante donde colgaban un par de los que Neji pedía. —¿Algún sabor, o estilo en especial?— preguntó el hombre encargado. Neji rojo a más no poder negó a su comentario con un movimiento de cabeza, lo que menos le importaba era preocuparse por el estilo o si tenía dibujos o colores, lo que más quería era salir de una buena vez de ahí. El hombre regresó a donde él le esperaba impaciente, viendo la vestimenta y la abertura de la camisa de Neji, con una sonrisa de malicia le entregó un par de condones —Estos son los mejores que tenemos, sabor a chocolate y cosquilludos. Seguro que ella te lo agradecerá— reía al sólo ver su mala vestimenta. Imaginándose que en pleno acto Neji había salido en busca de unos.

Irritado le arrebató de las manos el paquete con tres condones, y sobre la vitrina colocó el dinero saliendo con rapidez del establecimiento.

Al hotel regresaba, apresurado a que durante ese tiempo Tenten ya hubiera salido y él sin estar aún dentro de la alcoba. Apurado como se encontraba por llegar, con fuerza cerró la puerta averiando el cerrojo de la misma. Al parecer Tenten aún no salía, un punto a su favor. Intentos en vano eran los que hacía al querer arreglar la chapa de la puerta, pues por su descuido ahora ya no se podía cerrar, y el que estuviera abierta complicaría las cosas.

—Habitación 253. Su pedido de un Champagne, servido a la puerta señor— decía uno de los encargados del servicio del hotel a Neji que continuaba en vano arreglando el cerrojo. —¿Desea que le mande a hablar a alguno de nuestros hombres para que le ayude con la puerta?— preguntó. Neji negó tomando entre sus manos el carrito en el que el hombre llevaba el encargo del genio. A la habitación se metió ignorando al hombre, a manera de sostén colocó detrás de la puerta el carrito evitando así que se abriera por la falta de cerrojo.

Suspiró aliviado pues después de todo al parecer Tenten no había notado del todo su inesperada desaparición. Volvió a revisar de su lista lo que seguía. Dejarse hacer, era el punto siguiente. '_¿Dejarse hacer?_' repetía para sí mismo. Cómo se le había pasado por alto detallar más ese punto y no dejarlo así de simple como decía en su listado. ¿Por qué todo eso era tan complicado para él? Se reprochaba, pues su ingenio no abarcaba esos terrenos.

Sin comprender del todo el punto de dejarse hacer, miró que en el siguiente se describía un brindis por ambos. Después de todo por algo había mandado pedir aquella botella. Algún uso le tendría que dar.

Sentado en el borde de la cama miraba a través de la ventana la hermosa luna que adornaba la cálida noche en la aldea. Sintiéndose lejos de la propia, y lejos de ser quien normalmente era. Tenía que reconocer que en su vida había dado un giro total, ya no sólo podía pensar en él mismo, su mismo tío le había dicho la noche anterior que el acto del matrimonio implicaba decisión, fidelidad y perseverancia. Eso lo tenía claro, sus intenciones para con Tenten eran meramente buenas, en su vida no había otra mujer como la que él sabiamente había adquirido como esposa. Aunque a vista de todos y de la propia, no era un hombre quizá ordinario como las mujeres suelen desearlos, pues su actitud fría no daba lugar para ellas. Y esa noche precisamente, quería regalarle a su mujer algo más que una simple noche de bodas, que por lo menos ese día ella conociera de él una parte muy escondida, si, su romanticismo.

Que si bien jamás en su vida se había comportado siquiera una milésima parte romántico. Es por ello que en esa noche quería hacer al menos algo para que en su noche de bodas su mujer tuviera un bello recuerdo de él, pero será que su misma personalidad era tan definida que comportarse de un modo diferente le causaba incluso problemas. Hasta el momento todo lo que había hecho le había salido mal, y eso que aún no completaba sus 10 puntos clave.

El rechinido de la puerta del baño lo sacó de sus levitaciones, giró de perfil hacia donde provenía el ruido quedando en el instante con los ojos abiertos tal cual y sus labios de igual manera al sólo mirar salir por la puerta a su bella mujer.

—Ya estoy lista— dijo apenada por su vestimenta.

Con lentitud caminó hasta donde él se encontraba embelesado mirándola, y es que se veía tan bien, tan sensual como nunca antes la había visto, ni en sus más remotos sueños idealizó tal imagen. Su cabello castaño caía libre por sus hombros, formando a lo largo unas ondas definidas; su piel relucía cual diamante, pues el contraste de su aperlada piel y lo blanco del atuendo que lucía la hacían verse radiante. Sus pies descalzos cruzaba uno con el otro, pues su caminar también parecía estudiado. Sus muslos descubiertos tonificados dejaba a la luz para que el poseedor de dicha perla pudiera apreciarlas con detenimiento. El pronunciado escote de su seductor atuendo resaltaba sus pechos como una forma de que el hombre frente a ella delirara al sólo verla.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó sonrojada al saberse preguntarle a su esposo sobre cómo se le veía el atuendo, este sin apartar la vista de arriba y debajo de su cuerpo, no le respondió, siquiera la había escuchado hablar —¿Qué te parece?— volvió a repetir atrayendo la atención de él.

—Es... fino— respondió.

¿Fino? ¿Elogiaba el atuendo y no a quien lo traía puesto? Sus propias expectativas para con él se veían truncadas. Ella trataba de ser sensual y él sólo se preocupaba por elogiar el atuendo, o todo lo que fuera menos a ella misma. Era injusto, se repetía.

Después de todo, sus creencias habían sido ciertas, sería trabajo suyo el darle la seguridad que al parecer su joven esposo no tenía. Mientras que Tenten desarrollaba alguna estrategia para dar comienzo a su juego de seducción, Neji derretía sus entrañas por la forma tan particular en la que se daban las cosas, su frente sudaba y de su pecho el corazón parecía que se le saldría.

Sin esperar reacción o algún comentario por parte de él, Tenten le tomó de la mano haciendo que se pusiera en pie, uno frente al otro sus latidos escuchaban, él nervioso y ella de igual manera, sus ojos veían, tratando de descifrar en ellos lo que sus corazones y cuerpos anhelaban. Decidida se acercó a él, manteniendo contacto visual tomó de su rostro y lo acarició con ambas manos, como reacción él cerró los ojos y suspiró, ella en cambio sonrió al notar la respuesta satisfactoria por parte de él cerrando igualmente los ojos para besarlo. Correspondiendo a sus caricias él poco a poco se perdía ajeno a sus propios razonamientos le devolvía el beso sujetándola de la cintura mientras que ella entrecruzaba las manos en su cuello.

Pasos torpes eran los que ella le hacía dar hacia atrás, con la final intención de recostarlo sobre la cama. Neji al sentir en la parte trasera de sus rodillas el borde de la cama se detuvo, dejó de besar a Tenten y de pie la miró, ella volvió a sonreírle y con ambas manos sobre su pecho le hizo caer de lleno sobre el colchón, desde abajo él la veía sorprendido pues con picardía ella reía al mirarlo, lentamente a él caminaba sin apartar sus ojos de los nerviosos de él.

Cuando la pierna izquierda de Tenten rozó con el muslo de él, en su cerebro la alarma de emergencia se encendió; sin medir sus extraños impulsos, rodó su cuerpo a un lado poniéndose de inmediato en pie, dejando a Tenten sobre la cama a gatas.

—Trajeron esto— dijo como una explicación por su distanciamiento al ver como desde su lugar Tenten lo miraba ingenua. Sin nada más que explicar, y es que no sabía ni que decir, estaba nervioso, sumamente temeroso a lo que pudiera suceder y él sin estar listo aún; del carrito que a la habitación le habían llevado tomó la botella de Champagne. Ella al ver las intenciones de él sobre la cama se sentó, a sus manos él entregó una de las dos copas de vidrio que traía consigo el pedido.

Pasó a abrir la botella como el tintineo de sus manos le dejaba, sirviendo a la mitad ambas copas ella le pidió que tomara asiento a su lado.

—Por esta noche, por ti, por mi, por ambos— fue el brindis por parte de Tenten que hizo alzando la copa al frente, Neji sólo asintió no muy convencido de lo que hacía. Pero recordando que dentro de su listado de cosas por realizar en una noche especial como la que se presentaba decía en uno de los puntos que debería de decir un par de palabras de la misma manera que lo había hecho ya Tenten, un punto complicado para él apenas y podía medir palabra debido a la insistente mirada que Tenten le lanzaba y al escote del sensual atuendo que su mujer vestía, eso y sin tomar en cuenta que él en las palabras nunca había sido bueno.

Sin alzar siquiera su copa sólo la miró y a su manera le respondió: —Digo lo mismo.

Como impulso a aplacar su constante hormigueo en la mano que sostenía la copa, de un sólo sorbo su contenido bebió. Tenten lo miró asombrada, Neji no tomaba, mucho menos de esa forma tan demandante; aún así su comportamiento lo vio como algo normal siendo una noche especial, le sonrió coqueta y de igual modo bebió sólo un poco de su copa.

Y como si fuera una leona en asecho, su mirada para con él cambió repentinamente brillosa y con un toque de juego de perversión, lentamente volvía a querer acorralarlo mientras que este al sentirla cerca poco a poco dejaba caer su cuerpo de espalda en la cama. El cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo reposaba, desde arriba le sonreía, con total coquetería intentó frente a él tomar de la copa pero Neji de su mano la copa retiró para de nuevo de un sorbo tomarse el contenido.

—¿Neji te sientes bien?— preguntó preocupada por sus reacciones, él asintió con rudeza intentando incorporarse en la cama, Tenten se hizo a un lado, él se puso en pie reprochándose por lo idiota que se comportaba, idiota era al no poder dejar de lado sus complejos tormentosos con lo cuales se veía sumergido sin poder encontrar una pronta salida para atender como se supone debería a aquella mujer que sentada de medio lado sobre la cama lo veía cuestionándose sus acciones.

Valor, ocupaba de valor para atreverse a dar el siguiente paso; no es que no lo quisiera hacer, pues no sólo su Tenten deseaba reducir el maldito espacio que los dividía, sino que él, de pies a cabeza quería recorrer con manos y vida sobre las curvas de aquella presea que en su cama le esperaba. Si sus frígidos actos para con ella le sirvieran en ese momento desde hacía tiempo que sobre su piel viajaría sin preámbulos, libremente hasta llegar dentro de su intimidad; pero su noche la quería hacer especial, que fuera única para él y principalmente para ella. Pero hasta ese instante todo lo que había hecho sólo le ocasionó mayor temor, no quería llegar a ser un bruto urgido que por su cuidado no se preocupara, quería amarla y hacerla llevar a la gloria.

'_Valor, estúpido valor_' repetía y repetía. Cómo demonios podía tener el más mísero de los valores si todo en un segundo a su cabeza llegaba como una tormentosa revolución de inquietudes en donde de las mil y una ideas no se formaba al menos una estructura lógica con la cual pudiera recuperar la seguridad que al haber cruzado la puerta dejó sobre el perchero.

Sobre la copa vertió más champagne sin medir ya sus reacciones y efectos, sin más dos copas de la bebida tomó.

—¿Neji, pero qué haces?— le arrebató la copa de sus manos, mirándolo como si hablara con un niño al cual había que castigar. Él en lugar de responderle como era su costumbre solamente le sonrió, así sin más sonrió para ella, Tenten sorprendida que el efecto del poco alcohol ya había obrado algo en su esposo de su mano tomó para acercarlo a la cama y que se sentara.

Y así lo hizo, pero en el intento porque él tomara asiento, desde el hombro hasta el inicio de su cadera Neji hizo rodar su mano en el cuerpo de ella. Como primera reacción Tenten suspiró, lo miró y sin hacerse esperar lo besó, demandante a sus caricias en busca del inicio de su ritual amorío. Él de la cintura la sujetaba, ella dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre él haciendo que en el contacto ambos cayeran sobre la cama. Por dentro Tenten no cabía en su júbilo, por primera vez veía en Neji a un hombre cooperativo para algo más que implicara alguna misión ninja, él se comportaba como el hombre cariñoso que en algún tiempo anheló tener en él. El poco alcohol había obrado en él, no había otra explicación lógica.

'_Déjate llevar, déjate llevar_' mientras que Tenten aprovechaba la asistencia por parte de él, Neji en cambio repetía constantemente sus puntos. Dejarse llevar por lo que vivía le resultaba una tarea muy difícil por hacer, y es que no conocía su yo pasional, quizá dejarse llevar y abrirse a las puertas del deseo le podían complicar la labor. Pero no podía negar que la bebida le había ayudado a espantar los fantasmas de la inestabilidad, ahora comprendía el por qué de ese punto que el hombre plata le había marcado.

Los besos de ella descendían, jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja, besaba su mentón y cariñosamente su cuello acariciaba con los labios, y lo conseguía, conseguía que él suspirara y que de apoco perdiera el juicio que tenía. De su cuerpo se incorporó sin apartarse del todo de sobre él, desde arriba lo miraba; Neji con ojos nublados de igual modo la veía, ella sonreía al hacer rodar sus ojos por el cuerpo del hombre bajo el suyo. Tres botones de la camisa desabrochó, dejando a la vista el blanco pecho de su esposo, sin hacerse esperar con sus labios lo acarició. Neji presa de las atenciones de su mujer solamente cerraba los ojos esta vez dejándose hacer.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu camisa?— preguntó al notar uno de los extremos de la misma rasgada, como respuesta él negó y con su índice sobre los labios de ella la silenció. Tenten sonrió y su dedo sobre sus labios besó, —¿Y esas flores de ahí?— apuntó hacia los pétalos que improvisadamente echó sobre el colchón.

Neji suspiró, qué le iba a decir, que no se preparó con antelación y desfloró al primer ramo de flores que encontró. Había sido estúpido si, muy estúpido, se reprochaba. —Que lindo gesto de tu parte— después de todo había tomado a bien su absurdo intento por aparentar una escena como las que montaban en las historias que sólo una vez con Tenten había ido a ver a un cine cuando novios.

Del cuerpo de su esposo retiró la camisa, haciendo que su corazón con intensidad latiera. Comenzaba a caer en la cuenta de que la conciencia ya la estaba perdiendo, y sólo era un simple muñeco al que había que desvestir. Y él se dejaba hacer, las caricias que su mujer por su piel repartía le agradaban en demasía que resistirse a ellas no podía.

Pero ella también ocupaba de él, quería que las frías y temblorosas manos de su marido recorrieran por completo su cuerpo. De ellas tomó de los costados en donde las tenía inmóviles, llevándolas así hasta sus propios hombros, y justo como las imaginaba tiritaban por el nerviosismo y la falta de seguridad de no saber qué hacer. Al ver sus manos sobre los brazos de ella de nueva cuenta la alarma en su interior sonó, pues mientras que él seguía tratando de razonar su siguiente paso, ella deslizaba con total libertad sus delgadas manos por el torso descubierto de él, desde el cuello, pasando por su pecho, abdomen y bajo vientre, y justo en el inicio de su pantalón se detenía para luego volver a subir, dejando a su paso el cuerpo de él encendido pues sus manos obrando sobre su piel parecían fósforos raspados sobre la cajetilla.

Nunca antes había tenido tantos problemas para pensar, él conocido como un genio por primera vez sus neuronas no se aliaban a su favor dejándolo solo como un pobre tonto que no sabía ni qué demonios hacer.

Ella volvió a sus labios, besándolo con devoción y entrega, de ellos sorbió haciendo a su marido suspirar cuando su lengua demandaba la de él y bajo sobre su cuerpo justo en su pelvis ella movía su cadera.

—Eres especial, Neji, muy especial para mi— palabras con las que a su hombre arrebató todas sus lógicas dejándolo sin aliento y sin más por hacer que abrazarla. —Neji, quiero que esta noche sea igual de especial para ambos— finalizó descendiendo con sus labios sobre su piel.

Palabras dulces seguidas de besos ardientes, eso implicaba un punto mayor dentro de su estructurada lista, sabía que por el giro que había dado todo, la situación pronto se le saldría de las manos y si hasta ese momento no podía ni hacer algo, perdido mucho menos y su maldita lista la había dejado guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón y ni como sacarla para ver lo que se supone debería de hacer; y es que ahora Tenten comenzaba a jugar con la cremallera de su pantalón.

—¡No, Tenten espera!— torpe intentó incorporarse en la cama, ella lo miró sorprendida pues su voz sonó como si lo que ella pensaba hacer fuera una vil aberración. Pero de ese juego de aparentar algo que no era y tratar de seguir un reglamento que no iba con sus propios criterios ya se había fastidiado, —Esto no funciona.

—¿Cómo que no... funciona?— Tenten desvió sus ojos del rostro de Neji hasta su entrepierna, para preguntar mortificada por esa "falla" que según entendía se encontraba entre sus piernas.

Neji reaccionó alarmante al entender el comentario de ella con respecto al "problema" que había malinterpretado —No, no me refiero a eso. Eso si funciona... bien— intentó defenderse —Lo que quiero decirte es que... — suspiró al no tener las palabras adecuadas para darle a entender su estado —Soy un idiota, lo siento pero no tengo ni idea de nada de esto.

Sin otra escapatoria que la resignación a saberse no ser el hombre adecuado para mostrarle a su mujer que además de ser su amigo y esposo, podía llegar a ser un buen amante, pues como él mismo se hizo conocer no tenía ni idea de lo que debería de hacer y ni cómo hacerlo.

Tenten rió al escuchar su sincera respuesta, parecía que el orgullo del genio había sido pisoteado en una sola noche y por quien menos había imaginado lo haría. Las mejillas de él se enrojecieron de vergüenza y apartando la vista de los ojos de su amada miró hacia el suelo apenado.

—¿Tenten Hyuuga, ese es ahora mi nombre no es así?— preguntó abrazándolo por la espalda recargando sobre su hombro la cabeza, este extrañado por su pregunta afirmó en un movimiento de cabeza —Bueno, pues eso quiere decir que como tu esposa he de aceptar que mi marido tiene virtudes y defectos; serio, poco expresivo, nada romántico, malhumorado, y ahora a la lista se le suma el que de sexo no sabes nada...— seguía burlándose, haciendo que su bochorno aumentara. Besó su mejilla y su hombro para luego concluir: —Pero todo lo anterior se hace polvo en mi memoria cuando te miro a los ojos y en ellos descubro tu verdadero sentir, se que me amas, se que te amo, y eso me basta para pasar por alto cualquier estorbo a nuestro alrededor. Te tengo cerca y mi piel se derrite al sólo rozar con la tuya, de mis labios pueden fluir las palabras que se tu sientes pero que por razones no las puedes expresar. Tu serás mi historia y yo el orador que de ella hable. Mi vida y mi fe la puse en ti cuando descubrí que al igual que lo estaba yo, tu también de mi te habías enamorado. Te amo como eres Neji, completamente.

De las palabras de ella ya no quiso escuchar, pues al sólo sentir su corazón vibrar por él con ello tuvo para anticipar sus propias palabras descubriendo a su manera lo que quería escuchar; esa seguridad que ni con alcohol, pláticas o libros pudiera conseguir. Por algo de todas las mujeres que conocía, sus ojos sólo pudieron apreciar la magnitud de aquella que a su espalda se apegaba. Ella lo conocía a la perfección y aún así lo amaba.

Giró a verla, con sus manos de su rostro tomó para sus labios besar como quería. Ella rodó su mano por el costado de él hasta introducirla dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, tomó de adentro la absurda lista que desde un inicio había tratado de seguir y sin mirarla siquiera la arrojó sobre el suelo.

—Deja de seguir por una vez en tu vida las normas de otros, y sigue tus propios juicios.

Increíblemente ella siempre sabía qué era lo que a él le pasaba. Desde un inicio de la existencia de ese listado ya tenía conciencia. Neji asintió sonriendo al tiempo que a su mujer recostaba sobre la cama.

Sería tal cual era, a pesar de que por dentro sus temores a hacerlo bien no lo dejaban del todo, se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos los cuales en esos momentos lo llevaban a besar desesperantemente a su esposa y con sus manos recorrer sus curvas; consciente de que quizá no sería el mejor hombre en la cama, era la primera vez tanto de ella como de él, y normal tal vez resultaba tener esos curiosos complejos, pero esa noche sólo sería una de muchas otras más que le seguirían.

Aunque su nerviosismo aumentó cuando bajo su cuerpo Tenten reposaba ya desnuda para él. Trabajo le era mantener la calma como la había tenido hasta ese momento, su mujer espléndida en su desnudes le esperaba impaciente a que hiciera en ella lo que deseara. De sus labios demandó como una manera de succionar de ellos la seguridad que a él seguía faltándole, no para lo que se supone debería de hacer, sino para al final hablar algo más que palabras sin sentido.

—Sabes, me gusta más la lencería de tu cuerpo.

Lo había hecho al fin había dicho lo que realmente pensaba y no sólo lo que de otros había escuchado hablar. El primer paso lo había dado como siempre ella debido a la inestabilidad de su pareja, y ahora entre los dos descubrirían juntos el placer de amarse hasta el amanecer.

Sólo esperaba que los nervios no lo traicionaran y perdiera sabrá donde la lógica, como con los condones que su buen amigo Kiba le había obsequiado, que hablando de condones, esperaba entenderle a la primera el tedioso instructivo de la parte trasera del empaque de los condones, sólo a un genio sexual se le había ocurrido reducir a tres pasos lo complicado que era colocar en su sitio un condón.

Después de todo, no siempre se es un genio en todo lo que se quiere y desea. Al menos él no lo era. ¿Pero quién dice que la práctica no hace al maestro?

.

.

* * *

_Esta semana las Migas se visten de fiesta_ =D

_24 de Septiembre Cumpleaños de mi MIGA VI_ (Vistoria) ^^

_Así que felicítenla_ =D _Se aceptan serenatas, flores, chocolates, canastas de diferentes bebidas, poesías, canciones, invitaciones a centros nocturnos, algún buen chico stripper, viajes, coches, un Neji desnudo servido a la puerta... en fin, cosas simples, no hay que ponernos tan exigentes_ U_U

_Sin más que decir, sólo agradecer sus lecturas, comentarios y atenciones para con nosotras las Migas ^^ sigan aportando a la causa que es hacer notar que el Neji & Tenten es genial y son el uno para el otro... además de sucios _U_U_ ¡Eso!_

_Hasta la próxima =D_

**Neji es un sucio y Tenten su protocolo de mujer perfecta © **No olviden nuestro lema anti innombrables=D


	9. Espresso sin azúcar

.

* * *

Momento nueve: **Espresso sin azúcar.**

* * *

.

El sonido de las campañillas anunció que la puerta se abría. Esta vez el molesto tintineo informaba de la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Sin importarle en demasía la perturbación que hacía en ese lugar, caminó tranquilamente hasta la mesa del rincón que siempre ocupaba.

Dejó dos pesados libros sobre la mesa, su bolso lo puso sobre una de las sillas, sentándose finalmente en la que quedó desocupada. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, dándose cuenta que no había mucha gente, algo bastante inusual ya que siempre solía estar abarrotado de personas, más aún cuando el frío reinaba en la cuidad, como en aquel día.

En sí eso no le importaba, a él le gustaban los lugares solitarios en donde la algarabía de la gente era poca. A Neji siempre le gustó el silencio y si iba a ese lugar era porque tenía una razón importante, aunque él tratara de convencerse que era porque el café tenía otro sabor, uno especial. Ignoraba a su inconsciente cuando le recriminaba que no lograría convencerse con excusas baratas.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre? —preguntó una alegre voz femenina, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos, logrando que centrara su atención en ella.

Él sólo asintió de manera tosca, manteniendo su gesto impasible y serio de siempre, aunque su mirada se centraba en los ojos de ella, sin perder un sólo segundo en regocijarse con ese color chocolate que tanto le gustaba.

La chica le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, retirándose en busca de su pedido.

La vio alejarse por unos segundos, hasta que se obligó a centrar nuevamente la mirada en sus manos juntas que reposaban sobre la mesa. Tomó uno de los libros que con anterioridad había dejado, en búsqueda de una distracción, pero las líneas de ese libro le recordaban cruelmente aquello de lo que trataba de olvidarse.

Tenten Ama, veintiún años, estudiante de tercer año de la carrera de Pedagogía en Historia en la misma universidad a la que asistía él. Trabajaba en sus ratos libres en aquella cafetería ubicada en la zona central de Tokio, sólo para tener algunos ingresos extras. Provenía de China, vivía sola en busca de independencia, aunque sus padres la seguían manteniendo.

No sabía todo esto por ser un psicópata, simplemente era la poca información que uno de sus amigos le había conseguido, luego de que quedara impresionado al verla la primera vez.

—Espresso sin azúcar, como siempre. —La misma voz de antes lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, Tenten dejó el café sobre la mesa. Él levantó la cabeza sorprendido, aunque rápidamente supo ocultarlo.

El mismo asentimiento tosco fue su respuesta, y ella sonrió de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía para luego retirarse.

Centró su mirada en la taza de café que estaba entre sus manos, sintiendo la calidez que traspasaba el envase, recordando la misma sensación de hacía unos meses atrás, cuando acudió por primera vez a esa cafetería.

Se trataba de una reunión con algunos de sus amigos, con los cuales no había podido coincidir mucho debido a los diferentes horarios que todos tenían en la universidad; él estudiaba licenciatura en derecho junto a Sasuke, Kiba veterinaria, Lee educación física, y finalmente Shikamaru —quien era su gloriosa estrategia para recaudar información sobre Tenten—, estudiaba pedagogía en historia. Aquella tarde, cuando decidieron que aquel lugar era el adecuado, entraron en busca de un café y una buena conversación. Cuando ella llegó a tomar la orden, reconoció de inmediato a su compañero, saludándolo cordialmente, devolviéndole éste el saludo.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que Neji quedó cautivado; la sonrisa de la chica lo capturó, el brillo de aquellos ojos poseía una atracción enloquecedora, su interés por ella no lo pudo ocultar con nada.

Sus amigos que bien lo conocían se dieron cuenta de inmediato de ello. Él era un tipo demasiado frívolo, su única preocupación eran sus estudios; lograr ser el mejor. Por lo que nunca le quedaba tiempo para el amor, además que no había conocido una mujer que realmente le gustara; había visto muchas mujeres hermosas, pero la mayoría de ellas eran huecas y a él jamás le gustaron las mujeres así. La verdad era que a Tenten tampoco la conocía, es decir, sólo sabía algunas cosas básicas de ella, pero no más que eso, aún así no pudo evitar deslumbrarse la primera vez que la vio y todas las siguientes también.

Después de aquella primera vez, su visita a la dichosa cafetería se hizo más frecuente, incluso empezó a tomar otra ruta para llegar a su casa con tal de pasar por frente del lugar. Gracias a Shikamaru consiguió el horario de estudios que tenía, por lo cual, trataba que sus visitas fueran siempre que ella tuviera un gran espacio libre, y por supuesto él también.

—Aquí está tu cuenta. —Otra vez ella llegaba a liberarlo de sus pensamientos.

Atolondrado la miró, encontrándose con su sonrisa en el momento en que ella se marchaba.

Suspiró resignado, mientras continuaba bebiendo su café. El sabor amargo de éste se deslizó por su garganta de manera deliciosa. Muchos podían decir que era aborrecible tomar algo tan fuerte y amargo, pero para él, aquel sabor era exquisito. Amaba el café cargado y sin azúcar, y ella ya lo sabía, porque después de tantos meses visitando aquel lugar ya no era necesario dar a conocer su orden, porque Tenten siempre se acercaba con su sonrisa preguntándole si tomaría lo mismo de siempre; al menos se conformaba pensando que ella ya lo ubicaba y reconocía.

Maldijo su cobardía y falta de experiencia en ese momento. No sabía exactamente cómo acercarse a ella, hablarle o al menos pedirle su número telefónico, su cobardía lo superaba. Además el hecho de nunca haber tratado de conquistar o relacionarse con una mujer, tampoco lo favorecía mucho. Sentía miedo de hacer algo incorrecto, o de estar malinterpretando esas sonrisas; se torturaba pensando que ella nunca se fijaría en un tipo como él.

No la conocía, ni ella a él, pero a pesar de eso, quería arriesgarse a hacerlo. El problema se presentaba en no saber cómo, en tener miedo de haberse enamorado como un idiota de una figura, de su imagen… de no saber de ella. Pero le gustaba, era casi su necesidad diaria la de pasar a esa cafetería a tomar el mismo café, sentado en la misma mesa, siendo siempre atendido por la misma chica. Aunque sin querer reconocérselo, era esta la principal razón de su constante visita a ese lugar; verla a ella, porque aquella castaña lo atraía como jamás una mujer lo había hecho, y él no sabía cuáles eran las razones de eso, pero tampoco quería conocerlas, simplemente quería dejarse embargar por esas extrañas emociones que lo invadían cada vez que la veía sonreírle o que la escuchaba dedicarle escasas palabras dirigidas única y exclusivamente a él.

A pesar de todo esto, él prefería ocultar cualquier mirada, cualquier gesto, conservando la máscara de indiferencia y frialdad que siempre había poseído su rostro, para que así ella nunca se diera cuenta de su interés, ni lo que le provocaba. No quería que Tenten supiera que él pensaba en ella y que acudía a ese lugar sólo para verla, aunque constantemente tratara de auto-engañarse anteponiendo patéticas excusas, pero era porque no quería aceptar que esa chica le gustaba, y demasiado.

Bebió lo que le quedaba de su café de un sorbo, dejando el vaso de plumavit encima de la mesa. Se levantó, puso su bolso en el hombro, tomó los gruesos libros poniéndolos bajo su brazo, por ultimo recogió la boleta. Algo en ella llamó su atención; de tantas veces de haberla visto, ya se sabía su estructura completa, pero esta vez tenía algo más.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver los números escritos con lápiz sobre el trozo de papel. Caminó hasta la caja, y depositó la cantidad de monedas que pagaban su bebida sin siquiera entregar el papel, diciéndole a la cajera lo que había tomado. La chica le sonrió al reconocerlo sin decir nada.

Se dirigió a la salida con pasos lentos sin atreverse a voltear, ya que no quería que aquella chica que tanto lo había perturbado en los últimos meses viera la sonrisa de felicidad que alumbraba su pálido rostro.

El tintineo de las campanillas anunció su retirada, una vez afuera del local se sintió extrañamente decidido; el valor surgió inmediatamente al saber que era Tenten quien daba el primer paso, ahora era él quien tenía que aprovechar ese avance.

Sacó su celular para marcar el número telefónico anotado con picardía en el recibo. Se puso el teléfono cerca de la oreja, escuchando como este daba dos tonos, hasta que alguien contestaba desde el otro lado. Reconoció de inmediato aquella voz.

—¿A qué hora sales? —preguntó, su sonrisa se amplió al escuchar la respuesta—. Entonces vengo en dos horas por ti.

No era necesario intercambiar más palabras, ya todo estaba dicho. Sus gestos de indiferencia al parecer habían causado un efecto adverso y las sonrisas de ella siempre tuvieron el mismo significado porque eran sólo para él.

.

.

* * *

_Holas querida gente!_

_He aqui un nuevo momento... trayendoles algo más meloso y romantico... o algo asi :S_

_Bueno, agradecemos enormemente los reviews, y la cantidad de "fans" que se suman cada día a esta noble causa._

_Esperamos muchisimos más, porque nosotras somos felices con cada uno de sus comentarios._

_No olviden: diganle NO a las parejas innombrables, y..._

_¡Neji es un sucio, y Tenten su protocolo de mujer perfecta!©_


	10. En el mismo lugar

.

* * *

Momento diez: **En el mismo lugar.**

* * *

.

—¡Las puertas están por cerrarse, por favor prepárense para partir! —anunciaba el revisor del vagón número cinco.

Algunas personas más abordaron el tren justo antes de que sus puertas cerraran en la estación Oxford. El silbato del tren _Express of Liverpool,_ se hizo sonar en tres ocasiones por el maquinista dando así inicio a su trazado recorrido. Con una velocidad media el tren comenzaba su marcha. Personas mayores y niños se despedían de sus familiares desde las ventanillas del vagón.

Los rieles del tren eran transitados a gran velocidad dejando varios kilómetros atrás la estación principal. Hermosos parajes eran los que se apreciaban a través de las ventanillas, verdes montañas encerraban las vías por donde viajaba el expreso.

En el quinto vagón, justo en la habitación número dos, la madera de la puerta fue tocada desde afuera.

—Adelante —respondió una voz masculina dentro de la habitación.

Uno de los hombres encargados de revisar el ticket de acceso al tren, entró en la pequeña habitación y, haciendo una rápida reverencia inclinando un poco su cuerpo, con una mano elevaba el sombrero verde que los distinguía de entre los pasajeros.

El hombre de la habitación en ningún momento volteó a ver al revisor, sólo le extendió una mano entregándole su boleto, mientras continuaba mirando hacia afuera. Con el brazo derecho apoyado en el borde de la ventana y la mejilla derecha recargada en su puño, lanzaba un suspiro al vidrio luego que el otro hombre revisaba su reservación en una carpeta.

—¿Algo especial para la cena? —preguntó el inspector al hombre de larga cabellera castaña sujetada en una coleta por debajo de la espalda. Éste volteó a ver al hombre, y con una ceja levantada lo encaró. Entrecruzó ambas manos a la altura del mentón y volvió a girarse ignorando al otro que permanecía de pie aún en la puerta y, cerrando en un segundo sus ojos grisáceos, asintió a lo que el hombre le preguntaba.

Silenció esperando a que fuera el revisor quien comentara algo, éste interpretó su silencio y de una forma nerviosa habló—: El menú de hoy es _Sunday roast_ —anunció el hombre—. Le advierto, que esa es nuestra especialidad —decía con un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro.

El hombre de blanca piel y semblante poco expresivo, movió la cabeza en modo de acuerdo. —En breve estará lista. —El revisor volvió a hacer una reverencia dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Cenaré en la estancia —habló por primera vez el chico de ropa ostentosa y mirada fría.

El revisor afirmó con la cabeza y, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, se despidió del otro de forma formal guardando el debido respeto para con el hombre frente a él. —Me encargaré de hacérselo llegar hasta la estancia, Señor Hyuuga.

Neji Hyuuga, hijo del marqués de Hampshire, y futuro heredero del trono; viajaba en el lujoso tren con destino a su agobiante reunión con el consejo de ministros de su nación. Comprendía el motivo de su viaje, mas no lograba tener en claro la razón por la cual él tenía que asistir. Desganado recargaba la espalda en el cómodo sofá de la habitación. Y, con la vista aún puesta hacia la ventana, comenzaba a pensar, reflexionaba sobre la distinguida vida que tenía, siendo un hombre con poder y prestigio, además de atractivo, le sobraban mujeres dispuestas a formar una familia a su lado, compromisos a los cuales él se rehusaba aceptar. Las reglas de su nación las sabía al derecho y al revés, y para poder tomar posesión del territorio que por generaciones había pertenecido a su familia, primero tendría que contraer nupcias.

Por segunda vez en el día, lanzaba un suspiro al vidrio de la ventana, envidiando a las libres aves que volaban por los cielos en una puesta de sol. Él también quería ser libre como ellas.

El anuncio del silbato del tren anunciando la próxima parada a una nueva estación, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Con pesadez se levantó de su lugar sosteniendo bajo su brazo derecho su gabardina color chedrón, para luego dirigirse hacia la estancia dentro de uno de los vagones para tomar sus alimentos.

El tren hizo la parada en la estación Nottingham, en donde varias personas lo abordaron. Entre ellos, una joven mujer de tez aperlada y castaños ojos, la cual lucía un vestido color arena con diseños en café y un corset en la parte delantera haciendo que su busto resaltara.

—Un placer volverla a ver, Señorita Tenten —saludaba uno de los encargados del tren, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia a la mujer.

La chica de ropa lujosa y mirada carismática, le respondió con una sonrisa encantadora mientras le mostraba al hombre su ticket. —¿Y mi habitación, dónde está?

—¿No le importa tener una habitación compartida? —indagó con cierta intriga el hombre luego de revisar su boleto—. Si gusta puedo conseguirle una individual.

—Mi padre sugirió que fuera de esa manera, teme que sea peligroso para mí el viajar sola —respondió Tenten.

El hombre hizo un movimiento de cabeza como estando de acuerdo encaminándola hasta su habitación. Antes de entrar llamó a la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta, la abrió lentamente. —Creo que no hay nadie. —El revisor intentó cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, Tenten se lo impidió interponiendo su mano—. Se tiene que tener el consentimiento de la otra persona, disculpe pero no puedo permitirle el paso hasta que no hable con su acompañante.

—Ya, comprendo. ¿Qué te parece si tú vas a buscarle para hablar con él? Mientras yo te espero aquí —sugirió Tenten, el hombre con algo de duda terminó haciendo lo que ella le pedía, aún y en contra de sus principios al sentir bajo su mano un gran billete que ésta le colocaba comprando así su silencio y consiguiendo una respuesta en afirmación—. No tardes —le despidió sonriéndole con picardía.

Ella, ya dentro de la habitación, tomó lugar en el sofá que adornaba la lujosa alcoba y de su bolso sacó un libro de gruesas pastas para leer. Sus ojos achocolatados solamente los hacía rodar por las líneas repletas de letras, decir que leía, ni ella misma lo creía. Manteniendo una pierna flexionada y la mirada centrada en las amarillentas hojas de su libro, su distractor absurdo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando de nuevo la puerta de madera se abrió, siendo cruzada esta vez por su original huésped. Éste al ver a la mujer sentada en el sofá y leyendo de lo más tranquila en medio de su habitación, la miró con expresión molesta.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada de ella. En un efecto rápido, con sus ojos claros la recorrió de pies a cabeza en su expresión común de demostrar desinterés o causar el efecto de denigración para quien veía.

Sin alejar la vista de su libro, ella con total tranquilidad y pereza le respondió—: Mi nombre es Tenten y seré con quien comparta habitación lo que resta del camino.

Neji sentía la sangre hervir, por la manera tan tajante que ella le respondía y la forma altanera con la que lo ignoraba. —Seguro está equivocada, esta es mi habitación, y no pienso compartirla con nadie. —Se acercó hasta quedar frente a Tenten, seguía mirándola de manera amenazante. Ella en cambio, sólo bajó un poco el libro que cubría su rostro y lo miró, pero su reacción fue diferente a la de él. Ella le sonrió dulcemente a lo que Neji se intrigó y tomó su gesto como una burla.

—¿Y usted no me dirá su nombre?

El Hyuuga suspiró resignado, por lo visto la mujer no pensaba marcharse así nada más de su habitación. —Neji Hyuuga —contestó más que otra cosa, por simple educación.

—Sí, creo que ya le conocía. —Tenten comenzó a reír, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. Neji la miraba con una ceja levantada sin comprender el comportamiento de ella. Él tomó asiento en el sofá frente a la castaña, de forma resignada miraba a través de la ventana la manera en que comenzaba anochecer—. ¿Le molesta mucho mi compañía?

Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza. —Me molesta que irrumpan mi espacio.

—Comprendo, debe de ser difícil vivir rodeado de personas que están las 24 horas dispuestos a hacer lo que se les ordene —hablaba de forma irónica—, pero en cierto punto lo comprendo, yo también estoy harta que la gente se meta en mi vida.

Tenten miró entristecida su mano derecha donde en uno de sus dedos traía una sortija de compromiso. Neji la miraba extraño, como tratando de descifrar su rostro. Ella sintió su mirada a lo que sonrió nerviosa jugueteando con su anillo. Los siguientes minutos permanecieron en completo silencio, ambos mirando hacia fuera la manera en que poco a poco oscurecía.

—¿Y a dónde se dirige? —preguntó de pronto Neji a Tenten sin apartar la vista del paisaje a su paso.

—Viajo a Manchester, voy de visita a ver a mi padre —respondió ella.

A su respuesta él prestó total atención, pues sus labios mover conforme al flujo de sus palabras saliendo de su boca, lo tenía perdido. Concentraba su visión en apreciar como a raíz de su mirar en ella provocaba un sonrojo y que con disimulo le ocasionara desviar la mirada de sus opalinos ojos. Sin duda alguna, conforme pasaba el tiempo dentro de la habitación, Neji comenzaba a sentir cierta atracción hacia Tenten, tal vez su manera de decir las cosas, o que era una mujer diferente a las que solía conocer a lo largo de su vida, pues debido a su fría manera de tratar a las personas a su alrededor, el hombre solía ahuyentar a cuanta mujer se le acercara con intenciones de obtener de él algo más que un simple saludo. O tal vez se trataba de esa sonrisa que le mostraba, que era tan cálida, tan sincera, con un sinfín de emociones que provocaba en Neji al verla sonreír de esa manera.

Neji miraba despistadamente a Tenten frente a él, ella también lo hacía pero ninguno de los dos comentaba nada, el silencio se apoderó de ambos, sólo que su mutismo no se veía interpuesto por la incomodidad.

Pasaron algunas horas más dentro de ese pequeño cuarto, en donde sus miradas hablaban pero sus labios se rehusaban hacerlo, al menos de parte de Neji, ya que curiosamente Tenten era quien comenzaba alguna conversación. Pero para él escucharla hablar le resultaba ser la mejor terapia para tranquilizarle.

El silbato del tren volvió a sonar, Neji y Tenten miraron hacia la ventana y veían la manera en que comenzaba a amanecer, prácticamente la noche anterior la pasaron en vela conversando. La mujer se puso en pie, Neji la siguió con la mirada.

—Señor marqués, fue un honor haber compartido habitación con usted —decía Tenten mientras comenzaba a recoger sus pertenencias. Neji también se puso en pie y miraba impaciente la manera en la que ella arreglaba su peinado.

—¿Volveré a verla? —cuestionó acercándose a ella.

—Tendré que consultarlo con mi prometido.

Neji miró su mano derecha y distinguió el anillo que llevaba en ella confirmando así las palabras de la castaña.

—Pero como bien le dije, no me gusta que la gente se meta en mi vida —contestó Tenten al tiempo que se acercaba a él sujetándole lentamente la mano, antes de besarle la mejilla—. Cada jueves tomo el directo de las 7 en este mismo sitio, la estación Manchester —habló en su oído—, quizá lo vuelva a ver Neji Hyuuga, quizá en la próxima vez que escuche el silbato sonar, lo vuelva a saludar. Hasta el día que vuelva a ver el Expreso de Liverpool arribar a Manchester, esperaré ansiosa el momento en el que el reloj de la estación marque las 7.

El Hyuuga le sonrió de medio lado, ella le devolvió el gesto antes de salir de la habitación. El caucásico hombre volvió a tomar lugar en el sofá y, asomándose por la ventana, mirada la manera en que la mujer que por primera vez en su vida había acaparado más de tres segundos su atención, caminaba a lo largo de la estación. El silbato sonó de nuevo dando inicio al Expreso en su recorrido, Tenten giró a ver el vagón número cinco, Neji Hyuuga también la miró, ella le sonrió y el joven marqués de igual modo le devolvió el saludo.

El Liverpool continuó su recorrido alejándose de la estación Manchester, Neji miraba a través de la ventana la manera en que el sol aparecía anunciando un nuevo día. Observó detenidamente el objeto que Tenten había colocado en su mano derecha justo antes de salir: su anillo de compromiso. Suspiró con una sonrisa en el rostro al pensar que de igual manera su vida había dado un giro total, ya era otra, del mismo modo que lo sería la de ella.

Por entre los enormes bosques que por su trazado recorrido se mostraban, el expreso de Liverpool desapareció encaminándose a su último destino, dejando tras de sí la promesa tatuada en una simple mirada y dando paso así, al comienzo de un nuevo camino por seguir.

—¡Las puertas están por cerrarse, por favor prepárense para partir! —anunciaba el supervisor encargado del Liverpool.

—¿A Manchester? —preguntó uno de los revisores al entrar a la habitación número dos. El hombre de cabellera castaña y rostro blanco que veía por la ventanilla del vagón las aves volar libres por los aires, asintió a la pregunta del revisor.

—Iré a entregar una sortija perdida… —respondió Neji Hyuuga con una media sonrisa anteponiéndose a la segura pregunta por parte del hombre que en la puerta de la habitación de su vagón lo miraba con intriga—. Pero como yo también la perdí en el camino, preferí comprar una nueva.

Palmeó en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina el estuche de terciopelo que guardaba una sortija con un hermoso diamante en medio.

Palabras de por medio sobraban, lo que en la mirada de aquella mujer y en el rostro del joven marqués se había transmitido dentro del vagón del expreso, bastaba para silenciar aquellas lenguas que blasfemaban en contra de la repentina unión entre quien era el hombre más codiciado de la distinguida comunidad, y la hija de uno de los hombres del consejo de la misma. Ella inquieta y él reservado, ella alegre y él sobrio, mejor manera de comunicarse no tenían que no fuera lo que con su mirada se enunciaban uno al otro.

A la misma hora, al final de las escaleras, en la estación Manchester, ella estaría en el mismo sitio, esperándole ansiosa de ver a quien sus suspiros desde aquel día dedicaba.

_._

_._

* * *

_Algo más... ummm no sé como catalogarlo, sólo demostrar que en todas las opciones, en cualquier momento, contexto, situación, etc, ambos estan destinados a estar juntos._

_Otro punto que queremos hacerles saber, y del cual hemos conversado muchisimo es acerca de los reviews. Piensen por un momento en lo que significa hacer estos momentos... son 100! y hay mucho trabajo en ellos, mucha dedicación y tiempo, por favor, dejen reviews. Las fanaticas del Neji/Tenten saben que son muy pocos los fics que hay de estas encantadora pareja, y nosotras (ambas Migas) queremos que el numero de fics aumente. Es por eso que les pedimos que dejen miles de reviews, es la unica forma que nosotras sabemos que nuestro trabajo vale la pena._

_Agradecemos enormemente a las fieles seguidoras de los momentos, y de la pareja, pero hacemos un llamado a todas aquellas que leen y nunca han dejado review, incluida las anónimas, a que dejen su comentario, que explayen lo que quieran, eso a nosotras nos satisface y nos hace felices._

_De todas maneras, queridas lectoras, no olviden... diganle NO a las INNOMBRABLES!_

_y por sobre todo..._

_¡Neji es un sucio, y Tenten su protocolo de mujer perfecta!©_


	11. Bienvenido seas

.

* * *

Momento once: **Bienvenido seas**

_Serial Paternidad_

* * *

.

La misma brisa de pasividad como ya era costumbre se presentaba en ese día de domingo en la aldea de la hoja, un día común, igual al anterior. La tan ansiada primavera engalanando los alrededores contagiando a los habitantes con una algarabía única.

El elemental rechinido de la madera pura de caoba se hizo sonar, esa misma que hacía días en pláticas de mandar a arreglar había sido una propuesta mantenido entre conversaciones por los habitantes del tan hermoso pero sencillo hogar, al cual el único integrante de la modernista unión entre dos, entraba.

Vistiendo su discreto atuendo negro que lo distinguía entre muchos como el líder de uno de los escuadrones especiales Anbu de la tan renombrada Konoha. Engalanando con su presencia al cálido nicho que entre su pareja y él mismo habían construido. Echando de menos el olor que a un guiso con su nombre solía recibirlo cuando entre misión y misión se daba el tiempo para a su hogar ir a descansar y ver a la mujer con la cual hacía un par de años atrás había formado una relación de noviazgo. Vivir junto a la atenta y carismática dama poseedora de sus sueños y desvelos, había sido la mejor de las decisiones que en su corta vida había tomado.

—¡Hola cariño! —Un muy cálido recibimiento por parte de su joven mujer asombró al caucásico y siempre rígido hombre. Ella lo abrazaba recargando la cabeza en el frío metal que cubría su pecho—. Te estaba esperando —manifestó tomando de la mano de él encaminándolo al comedor en donde sobre la mesa le aguardaba un banquete que ni en sus tres años de relación había visto preparar a su novia.

En la silla que parecía tener sólo su nombre tallado a mano en el respaldo, esa misma que lo regía como el hombre de la casa; sobre esa fría silla tomó lugar. Desde su posición veía como ella se movía de un lado a otro trayendo a la mesa lo necesario para la comida servida. Tenten se comportaba extraña, más de lo normal, y eso sería igual a muy extraña. Parecía misteriosa, sus ojos la delataban, quería decir algo pero no se atrevía; no por nada había preparado aquel suculento festín sólo por su llegada, una semana de ausencia no se comparaba con otras misiones que mucho más de su tiempo para con ella le había consumido.

—Espero y te agrade —comentó apenada. Por primera vez decía algo así a la hora de la comida, nunca antes se sonrojaba y pedía opinión alguna sobre algún platillo que cocinara. O sería que él con su poca expresividad que lo caracterizaba, no solía decir nada en contra de ello, y es que sin tomar en cuenta que su novia con respecto a la cocina si bien no era la mejor del mundo, pero al menos el tiempo que llevaban juntos nunca le había dado un guiso que sus papilas despreciaran o que resintiera en su sistema digestivo, y ni hablar si se le ocurría hacer algún gesto de desagrado por lo que ella preparara, pues sus grandes ojos cafés adquirían un brillo y pequeñez con la que podía jurar que debajo de la manga de su blusa sacaría la más afilada arma que tuviera entre su repertorio, para enseñarle una lección que de su comida nadie se burlaba o hacía gesto de desaprobación.

Esperándose cualquier reacción por parte de ella, él asintió sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Tras cada bocado que a los labios llevaba, no dejaba de verla, quería de ella saber con su simple expresión corporal, con los movimientos de su mirar, inclusive con la misma manera de respirar, qué era lo que se traía entre manos. Pero de su pareja en ocasiones le resultaba tan difícil leer sus pensamientos, haciendo que su nunca dudosa visión minimizara su nivel de análisis y quedara en las mismas al no encontrar una solución a su cuestionamiento.

Tenten estaba extraña, de eso no había duda.

—¿Y cuéntame, cómo te fue? —Y ahora comenzaba a hacerle plática.

—Bien —respuesta más que simple, razones y detalles de sus misiones no solía darle pues debía de comprender que su misma ética no lo permitía.

Ella rió nerviosa, tonta había sido su pregunta, se repetía sabiendo como siempre cuál sería la respuesta por parte de él. —Comprendo. ¿Entonces, todo bien? —Terca como una persona de avanzada edad que parecía no entender en el silencio que del tema no había mucho que hablar.

Neji la discriminó con la mirada, detestaba darle vueltas en círculos a una misma cosa. —¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Tenten? —cuestionó dejando a un lado los cubiertos para dedicarle total atención a ella.

—¿Yo...? —respondía con una pregunta sumamente absurda, pues claramente había escuchado su nombre, y en segunda, no había nadie más con quien hablar. Neji elevó una ceja en reproche, mientras que ella sonrojada reía—. Lo siento, pero no, no me pasa nada... bueno sí, pero no me hagas caso. Anda sigue comiendo.

No muy convencido por su final declaración continuó con su platillo.

Los siguientes minutos fueron igual de tétricos, él en completo silencio comía mientras que ella sentada a un lado de Neji lo veía al tiempo que se mordía los labios nerviosa, y cuando sus ojos se entrecruzaban con los de él, rápidamente ella giraba a ver hacia otro lado evitando mayor contacto con su penetrante mirada.

Terminada la comida, como el caballero que desde pequeño le enseñaron a ser, a su pareja intentó ayudar con el orden de la mesa, una costumbre que solían hacer juntos para repartir los quehaceres del hogar, sólo que en esa ocasión la rutina fue retenida por ella diciéndole a Neji que mejor tomara asiento en un sofá de la sala, pues debería de andar cansado por su anterior misión. Con esas palabras consentidoras Tenten desapareció del comedor entrando a la cocina, dejando a Neji confundido y sin remedio que hacer justo lo que ella decía. Estaba cansado, no podía negarlo.

Recostado sobre el sofá más amplio de la sala miraba hacia el techo comenzando a sacar conclusiones de lo que Tenten pudiera tener. Algo quería, a él no lo engañaba. Sólo que su novia no se caracterizaba por ser como otras, ella tenía gustos especiales, quizá, hasta poco ortodoxos o anormales a vista de todos. Y eso era lo que a él le encantaba, ella era diferente a las demás.

A su lado ella tomó lugar, recostando el cuerpo sobre el suyo y abrazándolo de la cintura. Él sin comprender del todo su repentino comportamiento, sólo se destinó a sentir la calidez que el cuerpo de su mujer repelía tras su abrazo. Tal vez eso era lo que ella necesitaba, sentirse cerca de él y querida, pensaba dentro de su mar de posibilidades. Recargó la cabeza encima de la de ella no sin antes besarla como un gesto innato que por la ausencia, el momento y por simple placer, le nació; cerrando luego de sus ojos tratando de descansar al menos un poco.

—¿Neji? —hablaba despacito como si temiera despertarlo, si es que dormía. Éste le respondió con un: ¿_uhm_? Sin abrir siquiera los ojos, estaba agotado y quería dormir—. ¿Estás dormido? —Si estaba o no ya lo había despertado. Apenas el hombre comenzaba a conciliar el sueño.

—¿Qué sucede, Tenten?

Preguntó fatigado, haciendo que ella riera y al mismo tiempo jugueteara con la máscara de porcelana Anbu de su pareja que había dejado encima de la mesita del centro de la sala. —La pasta se ha acabado —comunicó haciendo luego un gesto de preocupación. Neji abrió los ojos, miró hacia el frente de la sala preguntándose que si todo el problema de su pareja era el hecho de que la pasta en la despensa faltaba. Si era así, tenía que admitir que era una mujer precavida—. Creo que tendremos que salir a comprar, pastas.

—¿Ahora? —Del sofá se incorporó, de igual modo ella. Neji la miró a los ojos sólo para confirmar la credibilidad de sus palabras—. Pero si la despensa la hicimos no hace ni dos semanas, además quisiera descansar Tenten. Lo de las pastas puede esperar, al menos para mañana.

Su contestación sólo trajo en ella desaliento, mordió sus labios inventándose un nuevo pretexto para hacerlo salir. Y como si sus pensamientos fueran escuchados, a la sala entraba en su curioso caminar y en movimientos rápidos de cola, el perro que hacía unos meses atrás él le había obsequiado. Tenten se había encariñado tanto con ese cachorro de pelaje blanco y mirada oscura pero divina, que no tuvo otra opción que darle a su novia otro de sus extraños caprichos.

—Golgi no tiene alimento ya —dijo exaltada al tomar a su cachorro entre sus manos y acariciarlo. Neji no se tragó del todo sus palabras, era mala mintiendo y más con él. Negó y miró al perro como si él fuera el culpable—. Neji, no lo podemos dejar sin alimento, no seas insensato, el pobre tiene que comer al menos algo. ¿Verdad Golgi, que tienes que alimentarte para que crezcas sano y fuerte? —Y ahora le daba por hablar con el perro. Y para colmo de colmos el muy vanidoso sentado sobre el suelo ladraba como si le diera la razón a su dueña moviendo feliz de un lado a otro su abultada cola—. Anda Neji, no tardaremos mucho, no seas malito, sólo por hoy.

Y es que su sola mirada puesta directamente en los ojos de él lo derretían. Por qué demonios no podía decirle simplemente no y dejarla con la bola de pelos hablando. No, simplemente no tenía la respuesta a su interrogante. —Iré a cambiarme —respondió poniéndose en pie resignado dándole así otro triunfo a la trigueña.

Ella feliz por la final aceptación de su novio, miró al cachorro que aún sentado en dos patas parecía esperarla. —Somos unos genios —le guiñó el ojo.

Neji regresaba a la estancia con una vestimenta más casual, mientras que en la entrada, Tenten acomodaba la cadena en su lugar al cachorro para salir. —Tenten, no te van a dejar entrar a la tienda con él —advirtió Neji al adelantarse a la idea de su pareja.

Tenten pareció ignorarlo, a su cachorro volvió a palmearle la cabeza y poniéndose en pie abría la puerta para salir. —Sí lo dejarán. —Y era terca, mucho más terca que él mismo.

«Las mujeres son complicadas y problemáticas». Era lo que siempre le mencionaba su amigo y colega Shikamaru cuando el tema de sus respectivas mujeres salía a flote entre pláticas. Ahora ya le daba toda la razón a su sabio amigo. Al menos su mujer así era, testaruda y aferrada a sus ideas.

Como cada vez que solían salir a pasear o de compras, la pareja frente a los transeúntes eran como dos completos desconocidos, ella sujetaba de la correa de su mascota, mientras que él con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón caminaba sin importarle el qué dirán. Ya media aldea sabía sobre la relación que ambos desde hacía tiempo mantenían, no era novedad verlos juntos, curioso sería mirarlos caminar alguna sola vez de la mano por las calles, o al menos comportarse como una "pareja normal".

Aún así, a ella no le molestaba en absoluto, conocía a la perfección las preferencias de su pareja y respetaba su posición de hombre serio y poco comunicativo. Le consolaba saber que frente a todos, él aparentaba total indiferencia, pero a solas y en la privacidad de su hogar, las palabras de amor y caricias ocultas no hacían falta; su lenguaje corporal y el que de sus ojos podía traducir, con ello le bastaba para saber de principio a fin el sentir de su pareja. Ella lo amaba y él a ella. Juntos habían formalizado su relación compartiendo así mismo de una vida; a pesar de que las frases de desaliento no faltaron cuando a sus respectivas familias dieron la noticia, sin embargo, ello no había sido impedimento para que la feliz pareja viviera como diría el "filósofo Kakashi", en unión libre.

Sin obligaciones más que amarse como lo hacían, esa había sido la decisión de ambos.

A la par entraron a uno de los supermercados de la aldea, Neji cargando con la canastilla del mandado, mientras que a unos pasos por delante Tenten caminaba por entre los enormes pasillos del lugar en busca de lo que necesitaba, siendo seguida por él, que fastidiado y malhumorado caminaba ya sólo por caminar. Y aunque la advertencia por parte de su hombre la había escuchado, de oídos sordos se había hecho ignorando sus palabras y justo como él anteriormente le comunicaba, a la peluda mascota de la castaña no la dejaron entrar, y sin remedio más que dejarlo encargado con el guardia de la tienda, quien sin escapatoria, tomó de la correa del cachorro advirtiendo la mirada de irritación de la castaña al no dejarlo ir con ella.

Neji fatigado andaba tras de la trigueña, por un momento había olvidado como era Tenten al ir a hacer las compras, darle tres vueltas al mismo corredor no era una simple exageración de su parte al describir las que Tenten solía dar en menos de cinco minutos. Ella en cambio, le pedía su opinión sobre productos que en su vida había visto, preguntándole qué era lo que pensaba sobre el contenido energético que ofrecía la marca.

Él a todas y cada una de sus preguntas le respondía de la misma manera: tú eres la que sabe.

Ella lo reprochaba por su poca cooperación, siempre que solían hacer las compras, parecía que sólo era el guardaespaldas de Tenten y quien cargaba las cosas; mientras que ella se rompía la cabeza por hacer rendir el gasto y llevar a la casa lo que fuera necesario.

Por los corredores caminaban de un lado a otro, uno pensando en las cosas que le faltarían comprar, mientras que el otro lo que más anhelaba hacer era llegar a su hogar y descansar.

—Tenten, con esto es suficiente por hoy —sugería Neji. Pero más que una sugerencia era su teñida estrategia para salir ya del lugar.

—Espera, ¿no sientes que falta algo? —preguntó revisando entre la canastilla que él cargaba buscando ese "algo" del que hablaba—. No, creo que ya es todo —finalizó sonriéndole.

Del establecimiento salieron luego de la cuenta pagar. Neji cargaba la bolsa con mandado mientras que Tenten al caminar parecía distraerse con un local a su paso. El ojiperla al ver que se trataba de una tienda departamental en donde vendían ropa de todo tipo, tanto para hombre como para mujer, niños y bebés, entre otras cosas; suspiró resignado al ver en los castaños ojos de ella las intenciones por ingresar.

Esta vez no le pidió con palabras entrar, sino que lo sujetó de la mano y así le hizo caminar dentro.

La misma rutina se presentó, a la entrada del local a su pequeña mascota dejaron al cuidado de una de las chicas encargadas del lugar.

—Tenten, sabes que no me gusta venir a estos lugares, es mejor que le digas a una de tus amigas que te acompañen —mencionaba Neji tras el forcejeo de mano que ella ejercía indicándole que le siguiera, pero las palabras de él no eran escuchadas por ella, inclusive el área de mujeres ya habían pasado de largo y Tenten siquiera se preocupó por ello. Su objetivo no era al menos lo que él pensaba—. ¿Y aquí qué?

Dijo extrañado de que a donde Tenten lo llevaba no era más que al departamento de infantes. Ella volvió a pasar por alto su pregunta rebuscando entre los estantes un bello atuendo de recién nacido soltando de su mano. —¿Qué color te agrada, el celeste o el rosa? —señaló mostrándole ambos conjuntos.

—¿No crees que te estás adelantando mucho? Hinata-sama sólo tiene tres meses de embarazo aún no se sabe qué es lo que será —respondió con la lógica que le devolvía lo anterior.

Tenten suspiró y lo miró sin saber qué palabras emplear para con él.

De su mano volvió a tomar, pidiéndole en el contacto que la siguiera. La mujer con los ojos inundados veía frente a ella una bella cuna de madera adornada con delicadeza para un niño. Colocó una mano encima del corral mientras que con la otra le pedía a Neji que la abrazara por la cintura, su mano la posó encima de la helada de él, la cual reposaba justo en su vientre.

—¿Es muy linda no crees...? —dijo para luego suspirar cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios de los puros nervios—. Se verá hermosa en la habitación de huéspedes, dentro de unos ocho meses... muy hermosa.

Neji sin esperarse esas palabras de inmediato la soltó retrocediendo un paso, de su brazo izquierdo dejó caer sin querer la bolsa con el mandado, mientras que sus ojos había abierto a tal nivel que parecían que se le saldrían, miraba a Tenten sin dar crédito aún a lo que había escuchado.

Tenten angustiada por la reacción por parte de él, miraba hacia el piso apenada, sintiéndose más nerviosa que antes. Por lo visto, Neji no lo había tomado a bien, y eso era lo que se temía que fuera a pasar.

—Lo siento por decírtelo de esta manera, pero es que no encontraba otra forma de hacértelo saber aunque al parecer la noticia no te agradó del todo —reprimía como podía las intensas ganas de llorar y es que él la seguía viendo incrédulo como si estuviera en shock.

De pronto su rostro de incertidumbre cambió por una sonrisa que poco a poco se intensificaba, reía, Neji al fin reía.

—¿Hablas, enserio? —Seguía sin creer la indirecta que ella le había lanzado. Tenten asintió cabizbaja, elevó sus ojos al rostro de él para encontrarse con la sorpresa que los opalinos y embellecedores luceros de Neji brillaban cual diamantes y en sus labios seguía haciéndose más notoria su sonrisa.

Sin esperar otra cosa que no fuera la respuesta afirmándole el estado de ella, como única reacción inesperada y poco común de su parte, la abrazó fuertemente. La misma felicidad que sentía no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, estaba feliz no lo podía evitar, y no le importaba comportarse como un demente o mostrar frente a otros su lado sensible. Neji Hyuuga estaba inmensamente feliz, sería padre y eso nadie se lo podía arrebatar.

Ella dejó que él la estrechara entre sus brazos, cálido y protector la abrazaba por detrás una vez que le hizo girar a ver el mismo objeto que frente a ambos adornaba. Neji colocaba ambas manos sobre el vientre de su pareja, moviéndolas en círculos como si quisiera sentir algún rastro de vida por dentro. Tenten reía feliz, y es que después de todo la primera reacción de él había sido quizá hasta normal, hasta a ella le había costado trabajo asimilar el hecho de que estaba embarazada, con más razón él siendo tan... Neji.

—Aún es muy pronto, Neji. Tengo apenas unas cuantas semanas. —Su rostro seguía conservando ese brillo envidiable, sus ojos pequeñitos se hacían tras cada caricia que él por detrás le hacía al aún no notorio vientre de su dama.

De la mano la tomó, saliendo así tomados como la pareja feliz que se hacían ver por las calles. Tenían tanto que hablar, que simplemente buscaban la pronta manera de llegar a su hogar y uno frente al otro discutir sobre lo que a ambos le concernía. El atardecer se dejaba entrever en la aldea de la hoja y justo bajo los pocos destellos de luz, los dos amantes caminaban rumbo a su hogar, ella complaciente de que al fin él la mostrara al mundo como si estuviera orgulloso de que Tenten fuera su mujer, y él en cambio, regocijado en dicha veía al frente y de vez en cuando a la bella chica que a su lado caminaba sonriéndole.

De un momento a otro su familia de tres se había incrementado en número. Ansioso de que el tiempo pasara volando, pero por lo contrario, que los minutos transcurrieran lentamente para así juntos ver paso a paso el crecimiento del pequeño ser que se formaba.

La puerta de su hogar le abrió a su mujer, dejando sobre la mesa la bolsa del mandado y quitándole al perro la correa, para luego sorprenderla a ella de espaldas y abrazarla. Seguía feliz, era otro completamente, la noticia le había llegado tan profundo en el corazón derritiéndolo en un sólo segundo.

Del cuello de ella besó, con sus manos moldeaba el cuerpo de su mujer deteniéndose y palpando por simple motivación su vientre. A su oído se acercó, sobre él suspiró sólo para luego decir en una sola palabra su sentir resumiendo a dos sílabas el sinfín de sentimientos que lo acorralaban—: Gracias.

Su voz tan dulce y sincera, con eso bastó para que Tenten comprendiera la profundidad de la misma. Ella giró a verlo, acarició su mejilla mientras que su frente la recargaba con la de él, besó la punta de su nariz y sobre sus labios susurró:

—Es nuestro, Neji. Es nuestro bebé —finalizó colocando las temblorosas manos de él sobre su vientre al tiempo que con dulzura ambos demandaban de la caricia de sus besos.

Y ese apenas sería el comienzo de una nueva vida para ambos. Una nueva vida que juntos aceptaron llevar.

Bienvenido sería el nuevo lucero que a sus vidas alumbraría.

.

.

* * *

_Fieles lectores y lectoras, ahora les mostramos una serie de momentos ligados, paso a paso, sobre el lado Paternal de Neji ^^ esperamos y sea de su agrado... demos como es debido la bienvenida al pequeñín que será el encargado de seguir la doctrina de sus padres (sucia y bella) Aporten y nosotras aportamos, y FF será feliz porque sus escritores lo son al recibir apoyo de su parte. _

_Por último Las Migas presentan por primera vez a Golgi mascota oficial de nosotras prestada para los momentos, y no, no es broma, así se llama. _u.u

_Dejen artos Reviews porque esto apenas representa una décima parte de nuestro primer proyecto_.

_Así como, nunca por nada del mundo se les olvide: Decir NO, no me gusta, no quiero, largo, a las Innombrables... _

_y sobre todo que:_ _Neji es un sucio y Tenten su protocolo de mujer perfecta© Nadie más podría ocupar esa ardua labor que ella... no señor_


	12. Pequeño huésped

.

* * *

Momento doce: **Pequeño Huésped**

_Serial __Paternidad_

* * *

.

Cuando a la prodigiosa mentalidad del genio de entre el renombrado clan de la Hoja, llegaban las preguntas de cómo su vida había cambiado luego de unas simples palabras, bajo esa facha de frialdad y seriedad, sus labios enmarcaban una muy pequeña sonrisa del alma. Durante las noches solía pensar mirando hacia el techo de su alcoba —recostado junto a la mujer que en su vida le había dado el mejor de los regalos—, sobre el giro repentino que a su corta edad la vida de ambos había cambiado. Pensaba y sonreía, a su cabeza traía imágenes hermosas de lo que pudiera llegar a suceder, las cosas que debería de aprender, los seguros cuidados que durante el día tendrían que tener y los desvelos que por las noches les esperarían. Su felicidad solía acompañarla con la intriga.

A su lado veía a su bella mujer durmiendo placenteramente, aunque con cierta incomodidad al tener que mantener durante toda la noche la misma posición, que debido a su enorme vientre de seis meses de embarazo, poco podía moverse de lugar. Él la veía dormir y su inquietud se esfumaba, de ella, su bella dama, tomaba aquella seguridad que a él le faltaba.

Su mujer emocionada despertaba por las mañanas, haciendo hasta lo imposible para poder ponerse en pie y caminar al menos de la alcoba a la cocina, entre sus pensamientos resurgía la duda de cómo era que ella podía mantenerse en pie y andar con tremenda barriga que, según las gesticulaciones que realizaba al caminar y la mano en la cadera que solía poner siempre que andaba de aquí para allá, él podía deducir que su mujer llegaba a sufrir al sólo moverse, pero aún así todo lo que de sus labios salían no eran más que palabras de alegría por la próxima llegada de su primogénito y en su rostro la calidez de su sonrisa alumbraba y llenaba de dicha al temeroso hombre que a su lado temía por lo que pudiera suceder.

A su rostro llevó una mano acariciando la mejilla de ella mientras dormía, sus ojos los centraba en su vientre —ese que en un pasado formaba una bella figura y ahora era embargada por un pequeño huésped deseado por ambos—, en donde se hacía un bultito encantador. Al hacer rodar sus opalinos ojos en aquel vientre abultado de su mujer, sus pupilas se inundaban de deseo, anhelaba como nunca antes había hecho a ese fruto que del amor de ambos procrearon y que poco a poco en el vientre de su mujer se hacía notorio ese crecimiento.

Su primer hijo, el ganador de sus suspiros y por quien durante el día hacía que el genio Hyuuga no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la salud de su mujer y de su bebé, a quien sus sueños embargaban con bellas y melosas imágenes reproducidas por su inconsciente sobre cómo sería, a quién se parecería, un sinfín de sensaciones extrañas y únicas eran las que su hijo en él provocaba.

Como un impulso por el momento, delicadamente posó su mano sobre el vientre de Tenten con la intención de que de alguna manera a través de ese contacto, de una forma u otra encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas.

—¿Neji? —preguntó media dormida Tenten. Al sentir como bajo su tacto ella se movía despertando, de inmediato él apartó la mano de su vientre volteando a verla—. ¿Qué pasa, no puedes dormir otra vez?

Neji negó, pasaban de la media noche y él aún no había podido conciliar el sueño ni un instante.

—¿Estás inquieto por lo de mañana, no es así? —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta de sus desvelos. No podía mentirle, estaba nervioso por lo que al día siguiente pasaría. Ella le tomó de la mano haciendo que la colocara sobre su vientre—. Yo también estoy nerviosa, pero mi felicidad por saber qué es lo que será me hace olvidar mis temores y desear que el día de mañana llegue, ¿a ti no?

Cómo decirle un no cuando por dentro se moría por las ganas de saber qué sería su primogénito, cómo negarle a ella una respuesta que era afirmativa cuando sus ojos brillaban de felicidad a raíz de sus palabras. Simplemente no podía mentirle a quien lo conocía a la perfección, sería absurdo decir que no si ella en sus ojos podía leer lo que su alma dictaminaba.

Él sólo le sonrió, en su vientre dio una pequeña palmadita para luego besar la frente de su amada. Ella tenía razón, Neji estaba nervioso y al mismo tiempo feliz de saber cuál sería el futuro de su vástago. Al día siguiente ambos irían al hospital de la aldea en busca de esa respuesta, y eso desde el momento en el que concordaron lo había tenido intranquilo.

Tenten recargó la cabeza en el pecho de él, tomando de sus manos intentó volver a conciliar el sueño, dándole al mismo tiempo las buenas noches a su joven acompañante. Éste en cambio, le acariciaba el cabello mientras veía a través de la ventana de su alcoba el anochecer, tratando de conservar la calma y poder dormir algo de esa noche, su sonrisa de felicidad y nerviosismo no la podía ocultar, la noticia de su hijo lo tenía más que cambiado, diferente, era otro y de eso estaba consciente, su hijo había hecho en él algo que nunca antes había conseguido. Sonreír por la nada era un ejercicio que poco frecuentaba.

—Descansa Tenten... duerme por ambos —decía en un susurro mirando el vientre de ella.

Para cuando los primeros rayos del sol despertaban con pereza a Tenten de su sueño, a su lado la cama brillaba por la ausencia de su pareja. Apenas amanecía y él ya se encontraba haciendo sus ejercicios rutinarios; fue lo primero que pensó ella al no notarlo por ningún lado. Suspirando se puso en pie de la cama amarrando como el cordoncillo de la bata que usaba para dormir, le alcanzara a la cintura; para luego salir de la alcoba.

—Y yo que te hacía dándole la decimocuarta vuelta a la aldea, pero por lo visto me equivoqué, y me agrada saber que así fue —mencionó Tenten entrando a la cocina de donde se escuchaban ruidos, topándose con Neji en su intento por preparar algo digno que almorzar.

Éste al no sentir llegar a su mujer a la cocina, palideció cuando la risa de ella le sorprendió en la mañana en pleno acto imprevisto de darle a conocer a su mujer que al menos podía darle un almuerzo digno; planes que se le vinieron a bajo cuando ella entró. Sin voltear siquiera a verla, tomó un vaso para llenarlo de agua y beber.

—Sólo vine a tomar agua —respondió aparentando indiferencia.

—Ya me había imaginado que mi atento hombre me llevaría a la cama el desayuno. —De la alacena tomó un vaso sirviéndose sólo un poco de leche mordiendo al mismo tiempo un trozo de pan de la mesa, Neji miraba hacia el suelo avergonzado por no poder haberle preparado algo más nutritivo que lo que ella comía—. Pero está mejor así, recuerda que según recomendaciones de Shizune-san, no debo de comer cosas pesadas, algo ligero es lo ideal para la prueba de hoy. Pero no te creas, tengo antojo de unos dangos.

Se excusaba Tenten acabando con el pan que comía. Neji simplemente la veía comer asombrado de la alimentación ligera de la que Tenten le hablaba cayendo en la cuenta de que las burlas de sus compañeros en el escuadrón eran ciertas y no sólo eran exageraciones de su parte, cuando entre pláticas ellos mencionaban frente a él los cambios repentinos que durante un embarazo las mujer solían tener; antojos, altas y bajas de humor, caprichos por cumplir sin importar la hora. Ahora comprendía la posición de algunos de sus colegas, las mujeres embarazadas podrían llegar a ser extremistas y manipuladoras, pero al menos su Tenten conservaba esa chispa embriagante de la cual él se había enamorado. Y más bella a su parecer se veía con su barriguita de seis meses.

—Bien, procura no demorar —advirtió caminando a un lado de ella para salir de la cocina, sin tener nada más que hacer dentro pues como ella misma lo había dicho, no podía comer algo más pesado que lo que comía. Y Neji que en su intento por darle una sorpresa poco usual en él, de prepararle algo para que comiera, en donde la palabra ligero no entraría en su lista de posibilidades a realizar. Tendría que aprender muchas cosas al lado de ella, sin duda alguna, se repetía saliendo resignado de la cocina—. No tardes demasiado, por favor.

Volvía a pedirle, ahora ya como un favor, sabiendo de sobra el tiempo que ella solía tardar en arreglarse para salir, y más aún haciéndosele más complicada la labor de querer entrar en sus ropas cuando ya el embarazo se le interponía.

—¿Quieres que use el vestido que me compraste cuando fuimos de visita a la aldea de la nube? —preguntó ella sonriendo sin mirarlo, sabiendo de sobra que él la escuchaba y permanecía en pie atento a su plática—. Digo, por algo lo dejaste sobre la silla de la alcoba para que lo viera. A mí también me gusta y creo que ahora sí me quedará bien, ya estoy mucho más gorda que hace dos meses, así que ahora sí lo llenaré bien, para mi desgracia. Pero si a ti te agrada no le veo la razón para no usarlo.

—¡No estás... así! Ya, ponte lo que mejor te acomode para salir antes de que el sol se ponga. —Detestaba escucharla hablar de esa forma, para él ella seguía siendo bella, aún y cuando nunca se lo externara.

Ella seguía riendo de él, burlándose de lo repentino en cuanto al cambio humorístico por parte de Neji, parecía que quien estaba más nervioso por lo que vivían era él.

Justo como el Hyuuga se lo había pedido, trató de hacer el menor tiempo posible en el baño, pero ese esfuerzo no había sido suficiente para su pareja, quien aguardaba por ella en la sala del apartamento desesperado por marcharse pronto y, viendo el tiempo que demoraba en salir, a la puerta se acercó para llamarle, escuchando sólo del otro lado, dentro de la alcoba, unos sollozos.

—¿Tenten? ¿Qué tienes, te pasa algo? —Sin esperar por parte de ella el permiso para entrar, él solo lo hizo encontrándose con la novedad de que Tenten permanecía sentada en un extremo de la cama con la cabeza humillada cubriendo el rostro con ambas manos y el vestido a usar esa mañana a medio abrochar en su espalda.

Neji se acercó hasta ella parándose enfrente, en busca de respuestas. —¿Te sientes mal? —cuestionó preocupado por su actitud.

Ella seguía sin responderle, cubriendo su rostro entre sus palmas, mientras que sollozaba y de sus brazos caían las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. El silencio por parte de ella lo martirizaba, sentirse impotente al no saber qué debería de hacer o qué era lo que le había ocurrido.

—¿Tenten, qué te sucede? Dime.

—El vestido... —susurró en medio de su llanto. Neji sin entender qué era lo que intentaba decirle, se sentó a un lado de ella, intentó preguntarle qué era lo que le decía, pero Tenten dejó de cubrir su rostro para mirarlo a la cara clavando en sus ojos los rojos y cristalizados de ella—. El vestido no me queda.

Decía devastada abrazándose del cuerpo de su pareja para consolarse ella sola en sus brazos, Neji sin saber qué hacer o qué decirle, simplemente permanecía con los brazos a los costados sintiéndose ajeno al pesar de su mujer. ¿Estaba así sólo porque el vestido no le cerraba? Se preguntaba aturdido sin dar crédito a la razón absurda, a su parecer, sobre el comportamiento y las lágrimas innecesarias de Tenten.

—¿Y por qué no te pones otro? —aconsejó haciendo uso simplemente de sentido común que bien podría hacerle faltarle a su pareja ese día.

Ella rápidamente se separó de su cuerpo, girándose aún sentada dándole la espalda a él, cruzándose al mismo tiempo de brazos en forma indignada por su comentario. —¿Es todo lo que dirás, que me ponga otro y ya? Qué fácil ¿no?

Neji estaba más que confundido, de la nada Tenten lloraba por un simple vestido, y ahora cuando él quería a su manera consolarla, ella se molestaba.

—No, Tenten pero si el problema es que este vestido en específico no te cierra, lo más lógico es buscar otro que sí te siente bien, tienes demasiados.

—Bueno... es que no sé si me cierra, aún no me lo pruebo. Pero míralo nada mas, y mírame a mí, estoy hecha una ballena, no cabré en ese vestido ni en ninguno. —Al rostro de su pareja extendió el vestido que él mismo le había pedido indirectamente usar, con ambas manos intentaba extenderlo como si midiera la circunferencia de su vientre en él, haciendo que Neji curveara una ceja por lo infantil y caprichosa que podría llegar a ser en ocasiones su novia.

De las manos de ella tomó el vestido, le hizo ponerse en pie y darse media vuelta quedando de espaldas a él. —Eso no lo sabremos si no te lo pruebas primero —mencionó comenzando a desamarrar el listoncillo de la bata que ella usaba para ayudarla a cambiarse.

—¡Neji, no! Me da vergüenza que me veas así, estoy gorda... y tú no me querrás así. —Poco a poco perdía la fuerza para hablar y mantenerse en pie, pues con ayuda de él su ropa se colocaba en su lugar moldeando su llamativo vientre, lugar en donde Neji no paraba de acariciar, haciéndola suspirar y sonreír dulcemente.

Él podía llegar a ser inclusive una milésima de cariñoso —siempre y cuando estuvieran a solas y de lo que se hablara fuera del destino de los dos, como era el caso de su hijo—, en ocasiones esos repentinos cambios de humor por parte de él le hacían pensar a Tenten que el Neji arrogante y frío con el cual mantenía una larga relación se había derretido y desvanecido por el viento al anuncio del bebé de ambos. Era eso o estaba enloqueciendo.

—Eso no es cierto, Tenten —finalizó él luego de terminarla de arropar para luego besarle el cuello y separarse de ella para salir de la alcoba—. Te espero afuera, ya no demores más.

Ella sonrió acariciando su panza mirándose al espejo de cuerpo completo para hablar con el bultito que cargaba en su vientre. —¿Escuchaste? Papi sí nos quiere.

Afortunada se sentía al tener a su lado a un hombre como el que había elegido formar una familia, amigo de años y conocedor de todos sus gestos, desacuerdos y caprichos; un hombre quizá extraño a vista de muchos otros, poco expresivo inclusive con ella misma, pero todo un caballero y amoroso cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Neji podría hacer algo más sólo con ella, y a la lista se le sumaba ahora su hijo, sin duda alguna el témpano de hielo y prodigio Hyuuga muy en el fondo —escondido entre su caparazón de hierro—, tenía corazón.

De su hogar salieron rumbo al hospital de la aldea, ella sonriente, engalanando con su semblante carismático la bella escena que la pareja representaba en su andar. Neji en cambio, caminaba completamente serio, solamente aportando simples respuestas a las preguntas o comentarios que en el transcurso ella le hacía para calmar el nerviosismo que a su alrededor conforme se acercaban a su destino, se formaba entre los dos.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí —anunció Tenten parándose frente a Neji una vez encontrándose en la entrada del hospital, en los ojos de él descubrió la plaga de interminables sensaciones que lo invadían, estaba nervioso no lo podía ocultar, al menos no para con ella—. Vamos —pidió tomando de su mano para así caminar dentro.

Bajo su tacto sentía como la siempre helada mano de él temblaba y sudaba, y para cuando se acercaron a recepción, ella a pedir información sobre su cita, pudo sentir como le apretaba la mano con algo de fuerza aún así no le decía nada, solamente permanecía callado expectante a lo que pasara.

—¡Tenten! Pero mira nada más, qué linda te ves así. Amiga el embarazo te ha sentado muy bien —hablaba acercándose a ellos dos la parlanchina de Ino, quien sería la encargada de realizar el examen por el que estaban en ese lugar. Al colocarse frente a la pareja, no dudó como primer saludo acariciar el vientre de la mujer, para luego saludarla de beso en la mejilla y a Neji sólo con un movimiento de cabeza—. Te estaba esperando, síganme —pidió caminando por un pasillo.

Tenten asintió para seguirle, pero apenas dio un paso y la mano de Neji sosteniendo la suya la detuvo en su lugar, él había permanecido estático en su sitio, mirando al frente extrañamente sudando. —¿Neji, pasa algo? —preguntó pues éste no la soltaba. Y es que la misma inhibición se apoderó de él al saber que estaba a pocos minutos de conocer el futuro de su primer hijo.

Era extraño, por un lado todo su ser se moría de ganas por saber el resultado de ese examen, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Ella estaba lista y él aún no, era un fracaso de padre, se repetía maldiciéndose por querer a su hijo pero no saber cómo exactamente tenía que comportarse.

—Si quieres me puedes esperar aquí... —dijo con cierta tristeza Tenten al creer que Neji no quería entrar con ella.

Como respuesta, Neji le soltó la mano para luego tomarla de la cintura para luego caminar siendo él mismo quien le pidiera en silencio seguirle. Tanto Ino, como las demás enfermeras que se encontraban a su alrededor, apreciaban la imagen de la pareja caminar con ojos encogidos por la sensación de ternura que sin ser planeado por ninguno de los dos, representaban a su andar.

—Entonces has recibido un buen cuidado, no es así Tenten. —Más que una pregunta para hacer anotaciones en su expediente, era una indirecta al trato que Neji pudiera tener para con ella, que Ino le hacía mientras que la castaña se colocaba sobre la camilla del consultorio usando una bata especial para el chequeo—. Neji, si gustas puedes... ver junto con Tenten… —intentó sugerirle Ino al impaciente padre, pero para cuando habló él ya se encontraba a un lado de su mujer. Ino rió, jamás imaginó poder apreciar en Neji a un hombre sensible como normalmente veía a los futuros padres que acompañaban a sus mujeres a esa misma revisión, pero después de todo, era una persona con sentimientos, que tenía muy ocultos por cierto, pero no era tan insensible como aparentaba. Eran las explicaciones que la rubia se intentaba dar para entender a la pareja de su amiga—. Bien, comencemos entonces.

Mencionó colocando sobre el vientre de Tenten los utensilios necesarios para el examen, atrayendo al mismo tiempo el nerviosismo en ambos. Tenten sin apartar la mirada del pequeño proyector que comenzaba a reflejar raras líneas, tomó de la mano de su pareja.

—¿Ven esto de aquí? —señaló Ino la pantalla. Ambos asintieron—. Son sus manitas, estas sus piernitas —indicaba con la punta del dedo en la imagen atrayendo la atención de los dos—. Aquí lo pueden apreciar completo. Es un varoncito que viene sano.

Finalizó dejándoles en pantalla la imagen de la silueta de su hijo. Tenten se había llevado una mano a la boca tratando de contener algún gesto de alegría, mas sin poder evitar llorar de felicidad de saber que su hijo se encontraba sano y sabiendo su sexo. Neji miraba sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, sus ojos se centraron en observar con detenimiento cada una de las formas de su pequeño. Con aquellos ojos que infinidad de cosas a lo largo de su vida había apreciado, buenas o malas, hermosas o desagradables, jamás había visualizado una imagen tan encantadora y llena de vida, de su vida. Afortunado se sentía al ser junto con su mujer quien viera la primera imagen de su bebé, afortunado era por tenerla a ella.

—Neji, ese de ahí es nuestro hijo... nuestro niño —habló con voz temblorosa Tenten, apretando con más fuerza la mano de su amado llevándosela a su mejilla mientras que sus ojos seguían humedeciéndose. Éste sonrió, apartando la vista del monitor para mirarla, acarició su mejilla y a su manera le dio las gracias, en silencio y con miradas que decían más que mil palabras, le hizo saber cuan feliz estaba.

Ino se apartó de ellos dejándoles la privacidad que seguramente querían para decirse algo, pero eso no sucedió, el silencio reinó en aquella habitación en donde ambos veían en el reflejo de los ojos del otro la misma imagen, la primera imagen de su primogénito.

Pasados algunos minutos en completo mutismo, él volvió a ayudarle a vestirse con sus ropas iniciales para luego salir del consultorio.

—Muchas gracias, Ino —agradeció Tenten a la rubia cuando ésta regresaba al consultorio.

—Vamos mujer, no hay de que. Aunque no lo creas yo también estaba impaciente por conocer al chiquillo. —La rubia humilló el cuerpo para estar a la altura del vientre de su amiga y hablarle al producto cariñosamente—. Haber nene, dile a mami que se cuide muy bien para que te cuide a ti también, y a tu papi que cuide de los dos. Muchos te esperan, como la tía Ino, y aquí entre nos tu papi también está inquieto por verte de nuevo, que aunque lo veas con cara de ogro muy en el fondo te quiere —bromeó. Tenten rió por su comentario sintiéndolo una simple burla para con Neji y un gesto lindo por parte de su amiga. Aunque Neji en cambio lo tomó como una ofensa, dedicándole una mirada de miedo a Ino para luego voltearle la cara como si estuviera irritado por ella.

—Oh sí, por eso no habrá problemas, él nos cuida día y noche, incluso no me deja sola ni un momento. Será un buen padre —señaló Tenten a favor de su novio, provocando que éste desviara la mirada de ambas mujeres.

—Ya vayamos a casa, Tenten —pidió abriendo la puerta del consultorio, esperándola a que saliera.

—Espera, Tenten —la llamó Ino—. Verás, las chicas y yo estamos planeando algo por eso del embarazo de Hinata y pues nos gustaría que tú también pudieras unirte a ello. Termino mi turno en cinco minutos, si quieres y te dejan, bien podríamos ir a tomar algo y platicar, tenemos tiempo de no hacerlo, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Qué dices? —La propuesta le agradó en demasía a Tenten, asintiendo inmediatamente a su pregunta olvidando por un momento que no andaba sola—. No te preocupes Neji, yo la cuidaré e incluso la acompañaré hasta la puerta de su hogar para que no se vaya a ir por otro lado o le pase algo.

—Ya oíste amor, estaré bien, solamente será un ratito —habló Tenten con voz melosa, la misma que empleaba para que él cumpliera sus caprichos. Detestaba que la usara con él, sabiendo el efecto que siempre tenía al pedirle algo de ese modo, quitándole de un sólo golpe parte de su orgullo y accediendo a lo que ella le pedía.

—Si es lo que quieres —accedió sin más con la simple manera de mirar de ella para con él, con eso tenía para aceptar sus peticiones, maldita su resistencia para con ella. Tenten volvió a sonreírle agradeciendo su permiso, que si bien, no tenía otra opción que dárselo. A la rubia amiga de su novia giró a ver, con su mirada penetrante completamente serio, provocando que ella como respuesta se pusiera en posición de firmes e hiciera una seña con la mano en modo de orden, en su manera de burlarse de él.

En silencio salió del consultorio dejando dentro a las dos mujeres sonrientes por verlo partir, al menos por parte de Ino, a quien le causaba temor en algunas ocasiones la mirada de la pareja de su amiga siendo tan punzante. —Vaya hombre tan especial, ¿segura que ves bien de lejos como de cerca? ¿No te faltarán lentes o cerebro amiga?

—No es tan malo, si es algo especial incluso misterioso, tengo años de conocerlo y tiempo ya viviendo con él y en ocasiones sigo sorprendiéndome por algunos comportamientos que nunca antes había visto por su parte. Como cuando le comuniqué sobre mi embarazo, y ahora que paso a paso ve el crecimiento del mismo, lo siento diferente, es como que más abierto, inclusive cariñoso. No, la verdad no sabría describirte en una palabra su comportamiento. ¡Pero que va! Yo amo a ese hombre de pies a cabeza así que no podría verlo de mala manera, ¿no crees?

—Supongo, por algo dicen que el amor es ciego, y quien ama es un bruto, ciego e idiota, aunque lo último está de más, en este caso yo le incluiría mudo, pues tal parece que en el genio Anbu puedes lograr que acceda a tus peticiones menos que hable —comentó quitándose la bata blanca del hospital para colgarla en el perchero, Tenten afirmó a su comentario, sonrojándose por la conclusión de su amiga al describir su relación—. ¿Te apetece ir al restaurante ese donde el café te lo sirves las veces que quieras con sólo pagarlo una vez? Yo invito —preguntó e inmediatamente Tenten aceptó—. ¿No me digas que el señor modestia no te preparó un buen desayuno? Deja que lo vea y no sabrá la regañiza que le espera —bromeó dándole el pase a su amiga para salir de la habitación y del hospital.

Justo como habían quedado, ambas amigas se dirigieron al restaurante de comida clásica, buffet de exquisitos platillos y postres de mil sabores; sitio en donde hacía tiempo que habían visitado, justo cuando todas, o la mayoría de sus amigas conservaban su "soltería", en donde festejaban justamente el hecho de que Tenten fuera pareja oficial de Neji Hyuuga —pues según sus amigas, era un suceso extraordinario que había que celebrarlo, conociendo el poco tacto que tenía con las personas, especialmente con las mujeres su ahora novio—.

Las dos mujeres conversaban amenamente sobre los últimos hechos en la aldea, chismes, y comentarios sin ningún fin en concreto que se le ocurrían a la rubia. Concordando en organizar algo especial por motivo del nacimiento del hijo de Naruto e Hinata.

—Ya me imagino lo chiflado que ha de estar el abuelo, a la prestigiada familia Hyuuga se le unen dos nuevos miembros, Hiashi-sama debe de estar feliz por ambos lados.

—Ni que lo digas, cuando Neji y yo fuimos a hablar con su tío, hubieras visto la forma en que su semblante cambió. Ya sabes, él un hombre de postura seria y neutra, al saber que sería abuelo, como tú le llamas, de inmediato cambió su gesto por uno inimaginable. Era la primera vez que tenía el privilegio de ver al patriarca Hyuuga sonreír. Sin duda los Hyuuga también tienen su lado sensible, muy en el fondo por cierto —expresó Tenten terminando con su helado.

Ino solamente la miraba sorprendida, sin decir nada más pues mientras ella conversaba de los planes a futuro en su relación con el dibujante chico de piel pálida, Sai; Tenten no paraba de comer, más increíble le resultaba el hecho de que por lo visto su bebé tomaba de ella lo necesario para alimentarse, pues a ella no se le notaba por ningún lado el que estuviera subiendo de peso por el embarazo, seguía conservando su personalidad delgada.

—Lo siento, es que este niño me provoca que me de mucha hambre —se disculpó.

Ino negó a su comentario, sonriendo miraba las manos de su amiga posadas sobre su vientre al tiempo que mandaba pedir a su mesa la cuenta. —Lo mejor será irnos ya que luego para que quieres y tu hombrecito me cuelgue de la punta más alta de la torre del Hokage por tu retraso en casa.

Ambas rieron para luego salir del establecimiento rumbo al hogar de la castaña.

—¿Segura que no quieres entrar? —le preguntó Tenten a Ino una vez estando afuera de su casa, la rubia volvió a negar a su pregunta argumentando que se hacía tarde y tenía que llegar a donde se vería con su actual pareja—. Comprendo, entonces gracias y que te vaya bien, me saludas a Sai y seguimos en contacto por lo de Hinata —se despidió de ella de un beso en la mejilla, abriendo la puerta de su hogar para entrar.

La castaña se sorprendió al encontrar a su alrededor todo silencioso, inclusive ni su cachorro, Golgi, había corrido a recibirla como solía hacer cada vez que llegaba a casa. Su bolso lo dejó encima de la mesa del comedor, creyendo que en la cocina quizá se encontrara su pareja, pero no fue así.

—Neji, amor ya llegué —avisó gritando desde el inicio de las escaleras, mirando hacia arriba esperando encontrarlo.

Como única respuesta escuchó algo caer en la segunda planta de su hogar, pegándole un susto e intriga por saber qué sucedía y dónde se encontraba su novio.

—¿Neji, estás en casa? —preguntaba al tiempo que poco a poco subía las escaleras, esta vez escuchó como la puerta de una de las recámaras de la casa era rasgada desde adentro, seguido de un ladrido de perro—. ¿Golgi? —le nombró y el perro ladró como si le estuviera respondiendo a su dueña.

La puerta de la alcoba abrió siendo recibida por su mascota que desde su lugar movía la cola de un lado a otro feliz por su llegada.

—¿Neji? ¿Pero qué haces así? —interrogó desde el interior a su pareja al verlo dentro de la habitación con una ropa casual, pero en la parte del pecho tenía una enorme mancha de pintura blanca.

—El perro movió la escalera al escucharte hablar y por accidente me cayó —explicó Neji, mientras que al perro miraba molesto siendo el causante de su vergonzoso accidente. Incluso hasta el cachorro conocía el semblante que de momento le dedicó su dueño, que no representaba nada más que peligro para quien esos opalinos ojos veían directamente. El perro dejó de mover la cola de un lado a otro feliz sólo para sentarse y luego salir corriendo de la alcoba.

Tenten rió por ambas partes, al saber que su cachorro podía llegar a ser un amor —según la visión de ella—, pero para Neji el causante de muchos de sus problemas en casa.

—¿Y qué se supone que hacías? —Sin caer aún en la cuenta de lo que su pareja realizaba, a él caminó esperando una respuesta—. ¡No me digas que...! Neji, estás arreglando la habitación del bebé. —Llevó ambas manos en modo de sorpresa al girar a ver la habitación en donde se encontraban, asombrada de que Neji solo y por iniciativa propia, estuviera comenzando a arreglar la alcoba que sería de su futuro heredero.

Mencionó emocionada mirándolo directamente provocando que él se avergonzara y mirara hacia el suelo apenado por tener actitudes que no iban con él.

—Neji esto es un gesto tan encantador para venir de ti —expresó aún sin creerse que fuera Neji, el hombre frío y temperamental, del que hablaba y veía haciendo ese tipo de actividades. Mientras que él sentía la sangre enervarle por la vergüenza de que ella fuera testigo de los actos que por mero gusto hacía.

Embriagada por la conducta indirectamente paternal que Neji podía llegar a tener en ocasiones, Tenten se abalanzó a sus brazos sin importarle el hecho de que su ropa pudiera mancharse.

—Me alegra tanto que tú también estés emocionado por nuestro hijo. Ahora entiendo como es que desde que te conocí, me enamoré de ti, supe que sería contigo con quien veía mi futuro y vida realizados. Eres un gran hombre, no tengo duda alguna, así como tampoco dudo que serás un excelente padre.

En silencio agradeció sus palabras, abrazándola con delicadeza sin ser tan tosco, sintiendo en el contacto como en medio de ambos su hijo se encontraba.

—Tenten... lo siento —dijo en voz baja, como si no quisiera que ella escuchara su disculpa, algo que fue imposible pues ella se apartó de su cuerpo mirándolo interrogante a su comentario, pero él desviaba la mirada observando el suelo de la alcoba. Tenten tomó entre sus manos el rostro de él para que la viera al rostro y así leer en sus ojos lo que sus labios no podían expresar. Descubriendo en ellos la inseguridad de hacer algo de lo cual no sabía si estaba preparado o no. A la perfección ella lo entendió, volvió a abrazarlo y a su oído susurró que no se preocupara—. No sé si seré eso que esperas sea...

Ella lo silenció con un dedo sobre sus labios, de él no quería escuchar lo que de sus ojos pudo descifrar. Al contrario de él, ella no veía en Neji un mal manejo de la situación en cuanto a ser padre. En silencio le pidió que la abrazara de la cintura, ella de espalda a él miraba desde uno de los extremos de la alcoba todo a su alrededor.

—Ahí en esa esquina quiero una cómoda de madera, muy linda —comenzó a hablar y con una mano apuntaba hacia el lugar—, de este lado un juguetero grande, ah porque el pequeño Hyuuga recibirá muchos obsequios por parte de todos sus tíos, de su abuelo y sus papás —reía siendo observada de cerca por Neji, mientras que ella continuaba con su visión de la habitación—. En aquella esquina estaría bien un pequeño librero, y junto a este un escritorio igual pequeño con su silla, aunque aún es temprano para ponerlo a hacer labores escolares, pero sería muy importante que desde niño aprenda a ser un buen estudiante como su padre, el número uno de su clase. En medio estará una pequeña pero hermosa cuna, con forraje azul para resaltar al que descansará dentro.

Sonrió con sus ojos brillosos al sólo imaginar la escena que platicaba.

—Ah, y por último me encantaría adornar la alcoba de una forma única. He pensado en colocar en las paredes diversos dibujitos, sí, sé que es algo cursi, pero quiero que el niño se sienta confortable, que sea niño cuando lo sea y grande a su tiempo. Para eso le pediré de favor a Sai que se explaya aquí dentro. ¿Qué tal? ¿Te parecen mis ideas o quieres agregar algo más o estás inconforme en algo? —preguntó mirando hacia un lado encontrándose con que Neji la veía al rostro extrañamente sonriendo.

—Es perfecto —respondió atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, encontrando en cada una de las palabras que ella segundos atrás le decía, el consuelo y la seguridad que le hacía falta. Sin duda ella sabía de qué manera había que hablar con él, sabiendo que las frases quizá de ánimo con el Hyuuga no iban, sino que empleando como él mismo lo hacía siendo directo y sin dar muchos rodeos más que lo que se espera se diga.

De la misma forma que ella lo estaba, Neji también sentía que había escogido muy bien a la mujer con la cual compartiría su destino.

—Manchaste mi vestido y no se le quitará la pintura, Neji —bromeaba en modo de reproche hacia él, de su cuerpo se separó tomando entre una mano la brocha para pintar, comenzando a aplicarle color a una de las paredes siendo observada por él para que no fuera a hacer gran esfuerzo. De negarle el gusto por hacerlo sabía de sobra que no ganaría nada con ello, cuando algo se le cruzaba por la cabeza a su mujer no había forma alguna para quitarle esa idea—. Que curioso, ¿no crees? —preguntó y se abstuvo de pintar para llevarse una mano al mentón como si estuviera analizando algo mientras veía las cuatro paredes.

—¿Qué es curioso? —cuestionó él dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

—Que hoy estemos arreglando esta habitación, pintándola para recibir a su huésped y que incluso queramos recurrir a alguien para que adorne las paredes con dibujos, cuando dentro de algunos años estas mismas paredes, incluso las de toda la casa, serán impregnadas por diversos colores y formas ambiguas por el pequeño. Sus manitas se marcarán en cada una de las paredes de la casa, que serán como el vivo manifiesto del crecimiento de nuestro hijo —Sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse, sonriendo miró a Neji directamente a los ojos—. Ya lo quiero —expresó acariciando su vientre.

De nueva cuenta la tomó entre sus brazos, recargando la cabeza en su hombro acariciando con una mano la delgada de ella por encima de su vientre.

—Deseamos lo mismo entonces.

Ambos guardaron silencio los siguientes minutos mirando hacia el frente cada uno imaginándose la misma alcoba dentro de unos días más, en donde cada uno de los rincones de la misma estaría impregnada del aroma a bebé, y cuya habitación sería propiedad de su primer niño. Estaban felices, no podían negarlo, a pesar de que Neji en especial no diera muestra mayor sobre su estado de dicha.

—Neji, bebé ya tiene hambre —comentó Tenten en forma risueña.

No todo era color de rosa en la vida, dentro de la felicidad que acarreaba no podía pasar por alto sus obligaciones; velar por el cuidado de ambos era su deber, así como el de cumplir los curiosos caprichos de su mujer, le costara lo que le costara, y golpeando su orgullo, tenía que admitir que el rol que en su hogar desempeñaba le agradaba, ella estaba feliz y su sonrisa embelleciendo su rostro le daba a él la seguridad y confianza que le hacía falta al momento de hacer algo que le fuera asignado para el bien de su hijo; pues como ella misma lo había dicho, por quien aguardaban impacientes era por la llegada de su primer hijo. Su pequeño niño.

.

.

* * *

_A tiempo con otro momento parte del serial de la Paternidad del genio. Esperemos y les agrade y que sigan aportando con muchos muchos comentarios. Comentar no cuesta, no lo olviden. Sus reviews son nuestra mejor paga así como sus lecturas. Háganos felices comentando para así cumplir con nuestras propias espectativas =D_

_No olviden poner su escudo protector Anti-innombrables. Y nuestro lema llevarlo muy en alto: Neji es un sucio y Tenten su protocolo de mujer perfecta ©_

_Hasta la próxima._


	13. Antojo de ti

.

* * *

Momento trece: **Antojo de ti.**

_Serial Paternidad_

* * *

_._

Una vez más, una noche más, Neji Hyuuga irrumpía de su sueño para vagar por los rincones de su hogar. Cual zombie descendía de los escalones de su casa intentando no tumbar nada a su paso o no hacer escándalo y medio que alertara a los vecinos de algún extraño suceso nocturno en la casa Hyuuga. Sus piernas solas seguían el mismo camino trazado por noches pasadas, hacia la misma dirección, hacia el mismo objetivo final. Con ojos cerrados andaba de arriba a abajo, aún en la oscuridad se movía con total seguridad de saber dónde pisaba o tocaba. Nuevamente su descanso era reprimido por la incesante voz de su castaña.

Y ahora, a media noche, justo cuando el reloj en forma de gato que sobre la pared frente a él permanecía, marcaba la dos treinta de la madrugada. Consecutivamente los ojos del mentado gato se movían de un lugar a otro al mismo tiempo que su cola colgaba meneándose al ritmo de sus ojos, el constante sonar de las manecillas avanzando en contra de su descanso lo agobiaban aún más.

Sólo a su persistente mujer se le había ocurrido la genial idea de comer a media noche algo de sushi. Y ahí en medio de la amplia cocina, con sus ropas de dormir y con los ojos más cansados que de costumbre, Neji Hyuuga veía sobre la barra frente a él los posibles ingredientes para un rápido sushi.

Sus ojos rodaba por cada uno de los productos sin tener idea alguna de qué hacer en realidad con todo eso. Dentro de la cajonera buscó algún recetario que pudiera tener Tenten por ahí guardado, sencillas indicaciones que le dijeran paso a paso cómo diantres hacerle para preparar algo comestible en el instante de la forma más simple y sin morir quemado en el intento.

Pero ningún rastro de papel, apunte o al menos un pequeño tip, encontró. Pesadamente suspiró tocándose la sien y tratando de conservar la calma. Ganas no le faltaron para salir corriendo en medio de la madrugada en busca de algún mísero puesto de sushi o antojitos nocturnos, pero el problema radicaba en la hora que el méndigo gato convertido en reloj marcaba. No se necesitaba el intelecto dormido del Hyuuga para deducir que ningún puesto se encontraría abierto. Las personas normales solían descansar durante la noche y dejar los antojos para un mejor momento y no en medio de la madrugada como solía hacer su temperamental mujer.

Ya se miraba mendigando por las desoladas calles de la aldea en busca del olor al sagrado arroz cocido.

—¿Neji, sigues allá abajo amor? —preguntó desde la alcoba Tenten y en el instante sobre el hombre cayeron encima vasijas de la alacena donde buscaba un sartén provocando un escandaloso ruido desde la cocina—. ¿Está todo bien, cariño? —interrogó escuchando como las ollas que su madre le había regalado caían.

—Sí... no pasa nada —respondió Neji retirando de su cabeza la vasija que como un sombrero le había quedado. El hombre estaba más dormido que despierto, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, la noche anterior había sido la misma historia, Tenten a media noche se había despertado moviéndose de un lado a otro impaciente como no queriendo llamar la atención del Hyuuga, pero o era que la castaña tenía un poco de consideración y trataba de calmar de una u otra forma su antojo, o simplemente su técnica era la de buscar los medios para que su joven pareja le consintiera.

Y esto último era justo lo que conseguía.

No por nada Neji Hyuuga se encontraba debatiendo entre las pimientas y el sartén, por simple gusto no había subido de las blancas mangas de su pijama para no ensuciarse con el invento de alimento que realizaba. Tenía que darle a conocer a su mujer que no por simples batallas se le era considerado un genio, él también podía hacer al menos el intento por concederle —como muchas otras noches pasadas—, la dicha a su mujer de llevarle a la cama el postre, platillo, bebida, o inclusive revista que quería. Preferiría morir entre el aceite que saltaba salpicándole, a que su hijo naciera con cara de pescado freído o camarón medio cocido.

Sobre la lumbre echó el arroz a cocer, distrayéndose mientras que del refrigerador sacaba los demás ingredientes. Salsa de soya, algas —por aquello de la sana alimentación que debía de tener Tenten—, en fin, frente a él tenía todo un repertorio de componentes de los cuales no tenía idea alguna de cómo emplear.

Con cuchillo en mano cortó en trozos de diferentes tamaños y sin un orden indicado, un pepino y una cosa naranja de la cual no supo si iba o no dentro de la receta secreta para preparar sushi según la legendaria costumbre Hyuuga. Concentrado en que la verdura luciera bien, permaneció olvidándose por un momento del arroz que comenzaba a expeler un olor como a intento, semi-casi, sin llegar por completo a quemarse.

Rápidamente corrió a tomar de la sartén meneando el contenido mientras que con la izquierda intentaba alcanzar una cuchara para eliminar aquellos negritos dentro del arroz. Pacientemente retiraba de aquellos mal hechos granos de arroz que sólo estropeaban en su preparación.

—¿Neji todo está bien allá abajo? —volvió a preguntar Tenten desde la alcoba—. No es necesario que lo hagas Neji, de verdad creo que puedo esperar hasta mañana —sugirió aún recostada sobre la cama.

Él no respondió, no podía dejar así de pronto su labor para con ella, su deber era atenderla y aunque le costara admitirlo, cumplir de aquellos alocados caprichos y antojos entraba en su listado de deberes. Además ya lo había despertado y arrebatado el sueño, Tenten comería lo que él preparaba, no podía retractarse así nada más. Claro, y contando que una bola de arroz no le ganaría una batalla al genio Hyuuga.

De un lado a otro andaba con la cuchara en mano en busca del cesto de la basura, mientras que en su derecha cargaba con el sartén ardiendo; su maldito perro solía juguetear con el cesto de basura moviéndolo de vez en cuando de lugar. Miró las verduras que había cortado, frescas y coloridas se veían, pero seguramente no podían ir así nada más encima del arroz. Sobre el sartén que cargaba los echó al tiempo que en el mismo aire lo hacía menear —justo como el viejo hombre del puesto de Ichiraku lo hacía al menear el fideo y que éste no se fuera a pegar—.

Tiempo no le había dado para preparar aquello de la carne, que si llevaba pescado o alguna carne roja, no quería que Tenten contrajera alguna enfermedad por el empleo de carnes y en su lugar al mismo sartén vertió de la bolsita transparente de la alacena la carne seca que guardaban. Menudo experimento era el que el genio preparaba. Tanto como el pepino como la soja, el vapor los había pre-cocido dándoles una apariencia sumamente extraña.

—Neji. —Su llamado lo apresuraba, seguramente ya no soportaba más el hambre y no quería provocarle malestares innecesarios. Apresurado enrollaba el arroz sobre las algas, pero ni la maldita pasta blanca se enredaba, ni sus dedos servían para mantener en el mismo lugar su revoltijo—. Neji, mejor regresa a la cama —sugirió, pero una mezcla no le haría lucha al genio Hyuuga.

Como si se tratase de una tortilla, tomó entre el alga su guisado al no poder enrollarlo como debía. El reloj frente a él parecía burlarse de su absurdo intento por hacer algo comestible para su mujer, de lado a lado el condenado gato movía sus ojos rasgados al mismo tiempo que la cola, mientras que sonreía aumentando de la frustración del genio de la casa.

Él había decidido por iniciativa propia hacerse cargo de los cuidados de su mujer, aún y cuando su tío le había externado la invitación para contratar de alguna persona que sirviera en las labores que a su castaña podrían presentársele. Y ahí, a media noche, con el sueño ya esfumado y la intriga de saber si el arroz había quedado en su punto y no crudo o pasado como imaginaba; Neji Hyuuga se hacía cargo de los antojos nocturnos de su pareja.

Quién lo vería, el hombre caracterizado por su seriedad y postura frígida a cualquier adversidad, había cambiado los entrenamientos por atender de su próxima familia, las misiones lejanas y tardadas ya poco solía aceptarlas, pues no fuera a ser que a media noche su mujer se pudiera sentir mal. Ya se visualizaba en un futuro no muy lejano, intercalando su tiempo libre por atender a media noche llantos y súplicas por volver a alimentarse que su hijo le pudiera pedir, o hacer un cambio de kunais y armamento ninja por pañales y biberones. Ser padre podría tenerlo al borde de la felicidad diaria, pero al mismo tiempo le temía el no poder hacer su trabajo como debía.

Tenía que entrenar, conocer más sobre el tema, no quería que su hijo se diera cuenta que Neji Hyuuga, su padre, no era tan genio como se decía ser.

Miró sobre la barra de la cocina el platillo que a su mujer le había preparado, pena sintió por su intento de sushi. No era un genio en la cocina, lo había comprobado. Suspiró y a la habitación subió cargando del plato en una bandeja así como de otro vaso con agua, pues no se le fuera a atorar el alimento a su doncella.

Al entrar a la alcoba que ambos compartían, se sorprendió de encontrarla sentada en el borde de la cama con la cabeza agachada y sus manos ocultando su rostro, ella lloraba y eso lo alarmó. Sobre el buró de cama dejó la bandeja que llevaba colocándose de cuclillas frente a ella, de su mentón tomó para que ésta lo mirara, sus ojos cafés brillaban producto de su llanto, sus mejillas rosadas la hacían verse aún más vulnerable.

—¿Tenten qué pasa, te sientes mal? —preguntó angustiado viendo como ella se abrazaba a su cuerpo y sobre su hombro sollozaba. Por respuesta ella negó y sin entender de su comportamiento, solamente le acarició la espalda indicándole que se relajara—. ¿Qué sucedió, quieres que te lleve al hospital? —Volvió a cuestionar y en el instante la castaña se retiró de su cuerpo. Limpiándose los restos de lágrimas, movió la cabeza indicándole que no era necesario—. ¿Entonces?

Las palabras de Neji fueron interrumpidas por un repentino beso que la castaña le dio. El hombre quedó inmóvil con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, torpemente correspondió el beso sin tener consciencia del todo sobre su extraña conducta. —Te quiero —dijo de pronto la castaña recargando de su mejilla en el hombro de él—. Eres tan bueno Neji, sin ti no sé qué sería de mí. Gracias amor.

De su cuerpo la retiró para mirarla y verificar si su castaña no se encontraba en alguna especie de trance o aún dormida. Ella le sonrió ampliamente tomándolo de las manos y pidiéndole que a su lado se recostara.

Con algo de duda así lo hizo. Tenten se medio recostó en la cama, con la espalda recargada en dos enormes almohadones y la vista al frente, sosteniendo de la mano de Neji que sobre su gran vientre se posaba en una manera de abrazarla. Quería preguntarle qué le ocurría además de que inquieto estaba pues de su plato no había probado bocado.

—Estoy algo impaciente. Día a día me miro en el espejo y no puedo evitar emocionarme, haciendo que al mismo tiempo lo anhele. Ya quisiera que el tiempo pasara, lo necesito. ¿Tú no? —Giró a verlo.

Neji había permanecido completamente serio desde que ella había comenzado a hablar, escuchaba de lo que le decía, pero la forma y el brillo de su mirar lo hacía pensar en su inquietud al ver a su mujer segura y a él aún intranquilo por si lo haría bien.

—Neji, yo estoy segura de que serás un excelente padre. Tu papel lo has llevado muy bien todo este tiempo, has estado conmigo y te preocupas por nuestro bienestar. No le veo razón alguna para pensar que lo harás mal —argumentó de momento Tenten tomando la iniciativa aún y cuando él no le respondiera.

—No es eso Tenten, sabes cuánto me cuesta mostrar al menos un poco de sensibilidad. No soy muy expresivo, no soy como el prototipo de padre perfecto... —Tenten lo silenció posando sobre sus labios el dedo índice. Ella guardó igualmente silencio, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse de momento y con una sonrisa de felicidad miró al Hyuuga a su lado.

La mano de él volvió a tomar dirigiéndola hacia su abultado vientre pidiéndole en silencio que sintiera como su hijo se movía en su interior.

El rostro de intranquilidad de Neji cambió radicalmente, sus ojos de lunas brillaron al sentir bajo su tacto como su primogénito daba mayor muestra de vida. Ilusionado miró hacia la castaña, ella sonreía encantadoramente, sus pupilas reflejaban una inmensa alegría y él era testigo de cuan dichosa se sentía, igualmente él, quien en un gesto connatural inclinó su cuerpo posando delicadamente su mejilla y oreja derecha sobre el cubierto vientre de su mujer.

Sin importarle lo que ella pudiera pensar y olvidándose de sus mismas palabras, pero él quería sentir el contacto como si cada patadita que su hijo diera fuera a parar a su duro corazón eliminando la frialdad con la cual lo abrigaba.

—¿Lo sientes, Neji? —cuestionó con un hilo de voz Tenten mirando con ojos brillosos como su hombre se abrazaba de su vientre—. Él también piensa que serás un buen padre —rió acariciando la cabellera del Hyuuga.

Neji guardó silencio permaneciendo en la misma postura, sus ojos cerró y sus manos no dejaban de acariciar del cuerpo de su chica. Ese era su momento para mantener una callada conversación con su bebé, hablaban de padre a hijo, pues mientras el Hyuuga palmeaba del vientre de la castaña y recargaba de su oreja sobre el mismo, su hijo le respondía con una tierna patadita.

Minutos más, y ya su hijo parecía querer descansar, se había fatigado de lanzar patadas desde el interior, dándole a conocer a su padre que al igual que él sería un gran ninja en un futuro no muy lejano. Como un gesto nacido por la emoción del momento, Neji acarició el rostro de su mujer. Un altar se merecía esa castaña por llevar consigo a un muy inquieto niño dentro.

A su lado de la cama regresó esta vez para intentar volver a dormir. Tenten miró sobre el buró la bandeja de comida que Neji le había llevado riendo por la forma en que el Hyuuga había adornado y preparado el sushi.

—Neji el sushi está... —intentaba decirle que el arroz seguía crudo, pero no encontraba la forma de dárselo a entender sin llegar a ser grosera con él, después de todo el hombre no tenía la obligación de cumplirle al pie de la letra sus caprichos o saber de memoria el recetario de su familia.

El Hyuuga sin más se puso en pie de la cama, tomó del plato que había preparado para luego bajar a la primera planta y servir en el tazón del perro su intento de cena. Tenía que ser consciente, nadie comería de esa cosa que había preparado, mucho menos podría dárselo a comer a Tenten. El perro se lo comería.

A la alcoba regresó recostándose en su sitio dándole la espalda a la castaña, pues al parecer ésta ya comenzaba a quedarse dormida. La cobijó dedicándole una última mirada.

—Neji... —le habló manteniendo sus ojos aún cerrados luego de pasados unos minutos. El Hyuuga sin voltear a verla, abrió sus ojos solamente susurrando un adormilado: _¿uhm?_—. Sobre el sushi... sólo quería decirte que en la tarde vino a visitarme Temari y mandó comprar algo para comer, y en el refrigerador había guardado algo de sushi ya preparado.

En el instante Neji bufó en molestia, tan dormido se encontraba que no se preocupó por revisar si había o no algo ya preparado listo para calentar. —Ya no importa Tenten. —Ya qué más podría decir el pobre hombre.

El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia en la habitación. El reloj marcaba ya las tres con treinta de la madrugada y luego de una calma, la castaña se movía de un lado a otro inquieta. Neji, quien desde el primer movimiento de la mujer había despertado, suspiró al notar la intranquilidad de ella. Seguramente se trataba de un antojo más, quizá quería que volviera a bajar por el sushi que ingeniosamente ella misma había guardado por aquello de los antojos nocturnos.

—¿Ahora qué pasa, Tenten?

La chica miró hacia el suelo guardando silencio, mordió sus labios y lo miró en forma apenada.

—Te quiero... —dijo de pronto, Neji se incorporó en la cama para mirarla, si su inquietud era sólo eso, una vez ya se lo había comentado, no era necesario que le despertara y ella se desvelara sólo para decirle que lo quería, pensaba el Hyuuga. Pero al parecer la castaña aún no terminaba de su enunciado—. Es que... bueno, quisiera que decirte que quiero que lo hagamos... esta noche, ya.

Los ojos del genio la miraron asombrados por la propuesta lanzada. Tenten simplemente rió con coquetería provocando que el Hyuuga reaccionara, con la mirada la recorrió lentamente, de pies a cabeza para pronto besarla.

Hombre cumplido con su mujer, atento a sus caprichos y dispuesto a atender sus más alocados placeres. Eso era Neji Hyuuga, y como tal tenía que responder como el hombre que le enseñaron ser con una dama, pero sólo con su Tenten.

.

.

* * *

_Como información adicional, al día siguiente ni el perro comió de lo que Neji había hecho _u.u

_Los momentos siguen, seguirán y no pararemos hasta terminarlos completitos. Este especial de paternidad aún no termina, está muy divertido de verdad que las migas les recomendamos seguir los próximos momentos ^-^_

_Recuerden: Arriba el NejiTenten... y decir: ¡Fuera! A innombrables =D Neji es sólo de Tenten pues su complemento es... _


	14. Fin de la espera

.

* * *

Momento catorce: **Fin de la espera.**

_Serial Paternidad_

* * *

.

Su corazón latía acelerado, sus piernas estaban agotadas, sus músculos desgarrados de cansancio, pero él no se detendría hasta llegar a la aldea. Veía claramente como sus compañeros de escuadrón no se esforzaban en ocultar el cansancio de sus cuerpos, pero él era el jefe y tenía importantes razones por las cuales llegar pronto a la aldea.

Sintió algo chocar contra su mano mirándola casi con rabia, notando como en ella reposaba una pequeña gota. Observó el cielo oscuro el cual ya empezaba a deshacerse del agua acumulada en las oscuras nubes con una fina llovizna.

—Debemos apresurarnos —ordenó con voz prepotente—, pronto lloverá.

Esa razón no era lógica ni válida; Anbus como ellos estaban capacitados para soportar las peores inclemencias del clima, una simple llovizna no sería problema en su camino, pero sí podía recurrir a ella utilizándola como chantaje para que sus subordinados apurasen aún más el paso. Nadie objetó, pero él era consciente que todos lo maldijeron infinitamente; deseos de muerte se quedaban cortos al lado de lo que sus compañeros de equipo le deseaban, pero todos entendían las razones de su necesidad por regresar pronto a la aldea, prefiriendo mejor callar.

Neji Hyuuga cerró los ojos maldiciendo nuevamente el estúpido, bruto, torpe y joven Hokage que tenía Konoha, preguntándose, una vez más, en qué pensaban los del consejo cuando pusieron al idiota de Naruto como el mandamás de la aldea. Inquiriéndose, además, qué era lo que pensaba el grandísimo gilipollas cuando lo envió de misión sabiendo que Tenten estaba en el último mes de embarazo y en cualquier momento podría dar a luz.

Afortunadamente faltaba poco para llegar. Él se esforzó el doble o quizás el triple sólo para terminar antes con esa patética misión y regresar lo más rápido posible; quería estar al lado de su novia cuando ella trajera al mundo a su hijo. Quería ver cada segundo de ese instante para así poder guardarlo como un sagrado tesoro en su memoria, en el mismo baúl que guardaba cada situación importante de su vida. Después de tantos meses de espera, añoraba tenerlo finalmente en sus brazos sin tener una razón contundente, sólo la necesidad de sentir a su pequeño hijo, ver lo indefenso que era y así poder comprometerse más que siempre a cuidarlo y protegerlo.

—Capitán —lo llamaron haciéndolo reaccionar—, ya falta poco.

Él prefirió no responder nada, quería pisar pronto el suelo de su aldea natal, estaba impaciente por eso, pero también los nervios lo invadían. ¿Qué sucedería si a Tenten se le había adelantado el parto? ¿Soportaría haberse perdido el momento que tanto esperó?

De un saltó avanzó una distancia considerable, aquel pensamiento le había provocado una extraña sensación de pérdida; él quería estar ahí costase lo que costase. No le importó dejar al resto de su escuadrón atrás, simplemente ocupó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para aumentar la velocidad, sintiéndose dichoso al ver ante sus ojos las imponentes puertas de Konoha.

La extraña sensación que lo embargaba era indescifrable. No era miedo, ni angustia, tampoco era paranoia, era algo extraño que lo remecía de forma pacificadora, que lo tranquilizaba haciéndole creer que aún estaba a tiempo, pero que debía apurarse. Quizás era su instinto agudizado de futuro padre el que lo hacía pensar esas cosas y aunque fueran estúpidas, a él le gustaban porque lo hacían sentirse como un buen padre. Ni siquiera se detuvo a la entrada, simplemente se dirigió velozmente a la torre del Hokage al que debía rendirle cuentas, para así entregar rápidamente el informe e irse a casa a ver a su novia.

No se dignó a tocar la puerta, entró apresurado quitándose la máscara que le cubría el rostro y viendo con satisfacción la cara de sorpresa del rubio Hokage.

—Naruto, la misión fue cumplida con éxito —comenzó a hablar rápidamente sin darle tiempo al Uzumaki de reaccionar— los papeles revelan…

—¡Neji, te matará! —La aguda voz de alguien entrando al despacho lo interrumpió. El Hyuuga volteó al escuchar que alguien lo nombraba, encontrándose con el agotado rostro de Shikamaru—. ¡Neji! Qué bueno que regresaste…

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó el aludido preocupado al ver la cara que traía su amigo.

—Tenten está en el hospital —comunicó rápidamente—. Tu hijo está naciendo, Neji.

No faltó más información, en un parpadeo Shikamaru y Naruto dejaron de ver al Hyuuga comprendiendo nuevamente por qué todos lo catalogaban como un prodigio. Se desplazaba a una velocidad increíble por sobre los tejados de las casas de la aldea, apresurado en llegar pronto al hospital. Su corazón latía furioso al recordar las palabras de Shikamaru; su hijo, finalmente nacería su hijo y él estaría ahí para ser partícipe de ese instante. Como un autómata entró al recinto, sin siquiera saber exactamente a dónde tendría que dirigirse. No fue consciente en el momento en que le preguntó a una enfermera, y como segundos después, corría hasta el lugar señalado. Las ansias de llegar pronto a ese lugar le latían en las sienes.

Detuvo su andar rápido a medida que veía las luces de aquel piso con más nitidez. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza producto de la ansiedad y la prisa que traía. A pasos tranquilos se acercó al lugar esperanzado de encontrarse con alguna enfermera que le diera las indicaciones correspondientes y él finalmente pudiese entrar al lugar donde su novia estaba dando a luz a su hijo.

Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados a medida que se adentraba en el salón de espera del área de maternidad, encontrándose con muchas caras conocidas quienes tenían sus ojos clavados en él. Su tío Hiashi en compañía del papá de Tenten, estaban sentados en un pequeño sillón de la pared, un poco más allá se encontraba Lee junto a Kiba quienes parecían conversar algo en voz baja, ellos eran los único que no lo miraban. Sus primas se acercaron rápidamente hasta él para comunicarles que Tenten ya estaba en la sala de partos y que tenía que pedirle autorización a la enfermera para entrar. Él asintió intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, comenzando a caminar hasta donde le habían indicado estaba la guardia de las enfermeras. Al pasar pudo ver a Temari apoyada contra la pared mirando de reojo y con la cabeza gacha, la puerta en donde estaba Tenten.

Sólo le bastó decir que era el padre del bebé que estaba por nacer, para que la sonriente enfermera le diera la autorización de entrar entregándole el traje de higiene que debería usar para ingresar a la sala de partos en donde se encontraba su novia. Un grito le devolvió la intranquilidad, específicamente un grito proveniente de la habitación donde Tenten estaba. Con rapidez se puso el traje e ingresó en el lugar, esos gritos le alertaban que la castaña ya había empezado con trabajo de parto.

Entró rápidamente sintiendo que en el preciso momento que entraba a la habitación, su mente quedaba en blanco; olvidando el lugar en el que se encontraba y el motivo por el cual estaba ahí. Su corazón latía de manera acelerada, sus manos y piernas temblaban ligeramente; la ansiedad comenzaba a invadirlo sintiendo que la única forma de calmarse sería cuando sostuviera la mano de Tenten para que fuera ella quien le dijera que todo saldría bien.

La luz lo cegó y tras un par de parpadeos pudo distinguir a varias figuras de personas moviéndose por la habitación. Sus oídos captaron los quejidos que provenían de la camilla permitiéndole reaccionar y dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba su novia a punto de dar a luz a su vástago.

—Neji… —susurró ella al verlo posarse a su lado—. Ya llegaste.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él tomando la mano de la chica—. Perdón por tardarme tanto. —Besó la frente sudorosa de la chica a lo cual ella sonrió.

—No te disculpes —aseguró sin borrar la sonrisa tranquilizadora de su rostro—, no lo iba a dejar salir hasta que tú estuvieses aquí.

Cualquier respuesta de Neji quedó perdida con el grito casi gutural que Tenten lanzó. Los ojos del Hyuuga se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir como ella apretaba con una fuerza casi superable por la de Tsunade, su mano. Segundos después el apretón se relajaba al mismo tiempo que la castaña respiraba entrecortadamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Esto duele —comentó recostando un poco su cabeza contra la almohada, cerrando los ojos en muestra de cansancio.

Fuera de la habitación un silencio tenso reinaba, de no ser por el ir y venir de las enfermeras, la sala de espera parecería desierta. Las miradas se cruzaban, los pasos de nerviosismo eran sigilosos, la incertidumbre reinaba y algunos ya estaban que colapsaban.

—¡La llama de la juventud arde como nunca el día de hoy! —gritó la vigorosa bestia verde de Konoha, sobresaltando al grupo intranquilo de personas que se encontraban ahí.

—¡Gai-sensei! —exclamó el joven de mallas verdes al ver aparecer a su maestro, olvidándose de todo el inusual nerviosismo que sentía.

—Mi querido Lee —dijo el aludido sin borrar la sonrisa radiante de su rostro—. Me he enterado de la buena nueva y he venido lo más rápido que la flamante juventud me lo ha permitido. Y me he tardado sólo cuarenta segundos. —Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la pared de enfrente

—¡Gai-sensei! —exclamó con fascinación la hermosa bestia verde—. Es que la llama de la juventud arde más que siempre el día de hoy.

—¡Lee!

—¡Gai-sensei!

—Lee

—¡Ya basta! —La profunda voz de la embajadora de la arena interrumpió el eterno discurso de ambas bestias. Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia la chica que parecía ser la más nerviosa de la sala. Shikamaru, quien había llegado minutos después del Hyuuga, se acercó a su novia para calmarla—. ¡No es el momento para estupideces!

Ante lo que ella ordenaba nadie objetó algo. El silencio volvió a reinar, siendo los pasos de los dos hombres mayores que allí se encontraban, lo único que disminuía un poco la tensión del momento. Hiroto Ama caminaba de una esquina a la otra para luego hacer el mismo camino de regreso siguiendo la dirección que la pared marcaba. Se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar derecho, mientras que los dedos de la otra se movían incontrolablemente. Musitaba sonidos bajos e indescifrables con la mirada perdida, su nerviosismo era más que evidente, no por nada era el padre de la futura madre y por consiguiente abuelo de la criatura que estaba por nacer.

Otro desgarrador grito proveniente de la sala de parto logró que las miradas alarmadas se enfocaran hacia esa dirección, aumentando aún más la tensión del tan ansiado momento.

—¿Están seguros que Tenten está teniendo a su hijo y no en una sala de torturas? —comentó Kiba con naturalidad en una forma casi innata de deshacerse del nerviosismo—. Porque por los gritos que lanza pareciese eso.

—Es normal, Kiba-kun —comentó Hinata con su típico tono de voz bajo—, el trabajo de parto realmente duele mucho.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo cuando tú tuviste a tu hijo, Naruto se desmayó en plena sala de partos… lo tuvieron que sacar en camilla —rió divertido el Inuzuka—, menudo Hokage que tenemos. —El comentario consiguió sacar algunas risas en parte del grupo, exceptuando Hinata que sólo se ruborizó, Hiashi al cual no le causaba gracia que su yerno fuera tan cobarde para esas cosas e Hiroto que seguía consumido por los nervios sin escuchar más que los gritos que su hija lanzaba.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente luego de ese comentario, siendo arrebatado sólo una vez por un grito gutural que aludía al genio Hyuuga, luego de eso todo fue calma nuevamente, al menos por unos segundos.

—¿Creen que Neji se haya desmayado también? —preguntó Kiba, logrando que la idea pasara por la cabeza de los presentes, haciéndose la imagen mental del Hyuuga tirado en el suelo inconsciente al no ser capaz de soportar la adrenalina del momento.

—¡Puedes callarte de una vez! —Esta vez las miradas se posaron en la menor de los Hyuuga, quien parecía cada vez más alterada producto de los comentarios del Inuzuka—. No entiendo qué haces aquí. ¿Quién te invitó? No eres parte de la familia.

—Pero soy amigo de Hinata —defendió con orgullo el chico perro—, ella me invitó. —La heredera del Souke miró a su compañero sorprendida, pero prefirió callar.

Luego de la pequeña discusión, Hanabi optó por el silencio; se sentía demasiado intranquila y no entendía las razones, sólo tenía claro que le ilusionaba la idea de tener a otro pequeño integrante en su familia aún y cuando sólo fuera su sobrino.

Aparentando tranquilidad y sentado en un rincón aparte de la sala, Hiashi Hyuuga se debatía internamente. Imaginaba qué sentiría su hermano al encontrarse en aquella situación, estando seguro que el corazón de su gemelo latiría igual de emocionado que el propio. Esa era la segunda vez que se encontraba en aquella situación y no por eso la emoción disminuía: sus manos temblaban ligeramente, pero sudaban copiosamente, la ansiedad se hacía parte de sí y eso era extraño en una persona que controlaba tan bien sus emociones como lo era él. Si bien, se trataba del hijo de Neji el que estaba por nacer, él lo veía como su nieto ya que con el pasar de los años su sobrino había pasado a ser como su hijo y él, Hiashi Hyuuga, quería a ese pequeño miembro del Bouke como un descendiente más.

Dentro de la sala, Neji desconocía lo que pasaba afuera al igual que lo que sus compañeros y familiares comentaban sobre el suceso, él solamente tenía cabeza para pensar en Tenten y lo mucho que aparentaba sufrir en ese momento lo cual se demostraba en el fuerte agarre que su mujer sostenía con él; razón por la cual la circulación de su mano había disminuido drásticamente, pero él seguía en pie junto a ella mirándola con dedicación y a la vez apoyo, intentando traspasarle las fuerzas necesarias a través del contacto que mantenían para que ella continuase con la difícil misión de dar a luz a su hijo.

Su mente se encontraba perdida, exactamente no podía pensar en nada, simplemente limitarse a sostener la mano de su compañera e intentar razonar con coherencia. Las palabras de Shizune e Ino no las entendía; en aquella habitación sólo se encontraban Tenten y él, los demás eran sombras borrosas y sonidos que sus oídos no entendían.

Los quejidos de Tenten, su respiración agitada, la frente y el cuerpo sudorosos, el pelo revuelto; todo el conjunto de aquella escena sólo trajo a su mente una serie de recuerdos; imágenes lujuriosas y bastante eróticas de su mujer en aquellas mismas condiciones, pero en una situación diferente, más precisamente en alguna de las innumerables ocasiones en las que de seguro su hijo fue concebido.

Meció la cabeza suavemente intentado alejar esos pensamientos de su mente; aquel no era el momento adecuado para recordar ese tipo de situaciones, pero la castaña tampoco le ayudó mucho al lanzar un grito que se parecía mucho a uno en particular que Neji recordaba como si fuera ayer, el cual había sido emanado por un gratificante orgasmo que la mujer había sentido y había sido producido por él. Su pecho se infló de orgullo y tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa de satisfacción; aquel no era el mejor momento.

—¡Maldito Neji! —gritó Tenten sobresaltándolo—. ¡No dejaré que me vuelvas a embarazar!

Tragó saliva sonoramente, sintiendo la gota de sudor que se deslizaba lentamente por su sien: esa era una advertencia letal. Como respuesta sólo pudo darle un apretón fuerte, para que ella entendiera que había captado el mensaje: le dolía. Aún cuando era completamente consciente de lo que ella sufría en ese momento, no era capaz de tener ninguna reacción; las palabras se habían extinguido, ninguna frase de apoyo salía de su garganta y aunque le exigía a su mente decir algo, esta se negaba rotundamente, sintiéndose desconectada de la realidad, confusa, completamente superada por el nerviosismo y la felicidad de aquel preciso momento.

—¡Sólo un poco más! —Aquella frase pronunciada por Shizune lo alertó, despertándolo de la transición a la que se había visto sometido.

No podía ser más clara, el momento que tanto había anhelado al fin se acercaba; imaginaba ya a su hijo entre sus brazos, podía oír su llanto de neonato, su pequeño cuerpecito, su indefensa presencia. Sentía la sangre bombear con fuerza, el torrente sanguíneo de su venas correr apresurado, la adrenalina a mil y los gritos de Tenten cada vez más lejanos.

Finalmente hubo un lapso en el que todo se detuvo y un pequeño llanto comenzó a escucharse; primero muy lejano haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, hasta que nuevamente sus pies tocaron tierra firme y pudo reaccionar.

Tenten yacía recostada sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, la frente sudada y la respiración agitada, pero una sonrisa radiante pintada en el rostro. La unión que ambos mantenían se había aflojado, pero nunca soltaron sus manos. Neji buscó por todos lados con la mirada la procedencia de aquel agudo llanto; ya su mente había despertado, quizás producto del mar rojo que recorría a una velocidad impresionante su cuerpo, tal vez por causa del bombeo de sangre su cerebro había asimilado la noticia despertando a su cuerpo para que buscase a su hijo, el cual se había convertido en una necesidad urgente de saciar.

No hubo necesidad de moverse ya que pudo captar como Ino se acercaba sonriente con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta celeste entre sus brazos. La Yamanaka se detuvo junto a la camilla mirando a Tenten, quien impaciente había intentado levantarse a lo que Neji la detuvo para intentar acomodarla mejor en la cama.

—Es precioso —comentó la rubia sin dejar de sonreír, poniendo al pequeño bulto sobre el cuerpo recostado de Tenten.

Los opalinos ojos brillaron con un destello maravilloso al ver finalmente el pequeño rostro de uno de los tesoros invaluables de su vida; su hijo. Arrugado y rojizo, cubierto con una sustancia viscosa mezclada con sangre, bastante feo como todos los recién nacidos, pero para él era la criatura más bella jamás imaginada. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa esplendorosa que se pintó en su rostro al verlo y saber que era parte de él; que Neji Hyuuga, había creado junto a la mujer de su vida, a un ser tan maravilloso y perfecto: su hijo. Suyo y de Tenten, fruto del amor que ambos habían compartido por tanto tiempo.

Su pecho se inflamó de orgullo, su corazón se aceleró producto del sinfín de sensaciones que en ese momento sentía, sus recuerdos le trayeron al presente a su padre, imaginándolo junto a él en aquella habitación, sonriendo dichoso de saber que un nuevo Hyuuga había venido al mundo. Que Zero Hyuuga, nieto de Hizashi Hyuuga, era la representación factible de que su padre, Neji Hyuuga, el soberbio y fatalista heredero del Bouke, finalmente era completamente feliz.

—Es nuestro hijo, Neji —comentó Tenten con voz dulce—. Finalmente está aquí.

Aún anonadado, no fue capaz de responder, simplemente la miró sonriendo y ella fue capaz de entender todo lo que su novio sentía en ese momento; no eran necesarias las palabras, bastaba una simple mirada para que ambos se conectaran y supieran la dicha que el otro estaba sintiendo.

Los minutos pasaron y ambos continuaban embelesados mirando a su pequeño bebé, sin mediar palabra, simplemente disfrutando del silencio y la tranquilidad que él les brindaba.

Una enfermera llegó pidiéndoles al bebé para llevárselo y practicarle algunos exámenes de rutina y vestirlo, con pesar ellos aceptaron luego de que ella les prometiera que lo regresaría lo más pronto posible. Tenten fue suturada y posteriormente devuelta a una habitación normal, siempre en compañía de Neji, quien, aún atontado, no dejaba de sonreír y mirar a la castaña con infinita dulzura, algo completamente extraño en él, pero no por eso imposible. Neji miraba así sólo a la mujer que le había regalado la dicha de ser padre, la única mujer dueña de su corazón, aquella que él mismo había elegido para compartir su vida.

Una vez instalados en la habitación, la soledad y dicha que ambos compartían se vio interrumpida por el bullicio de un enorme grupo de personas que invadió la pieza de un momento a otro, llenando a la nueva madre de besos, abrazos y felicitaciones. El padre de Tenten se hizo paso entre todos los presentes para poder llegar al lado de su hija, sonriendo y besándole la frente con absoluta ternura, murmurando palabras que sólo la castaña era capaz de oír, ante las cuales sonreía y sus ojos brillaban con fulgor. Hiashi por su parte, si situó junto a su sobrino para darle un gratificante abrazo y susurrarle las felicitaciones correspondientes, agregando, además, que su hermano estaría orgulloso de ver a su hijo siendo padre. La sonrisa de Neji se amplio y sólo pudo dar las gracias.

Ino entró a la habitación cargando al bebé para entregárselo a su madre ante el suspiro admirado de todos. Los jóvenes padres se juntaron para contemplar a su hijo, olvidándose por segundos de todos. El grupo de personas sólo se limitó a guardar silencio y mirar sonrientes la tierna escena que ambos proyectaban. Lee y Gai-sensei lloraban a mares en un rincón, mientras el maestro vanagloriaba la llama de la juventud que poseían sus ex alumnos, ya que fruto de aquella intensa pasión había nacido aquel hermoso ser cargado de una nueva llama que algún día llegaría a arder en todo su esplendor.

Temari se mantenía alejada de todo el barullo, sonreía, pero su sonrisa parecía ser forzada. Shikamaru vio a su novia tan apartada, por lo que sonriendo decidió acercarse y cobijarla en un abrazo, diciéndole que todo saldría bien, asegurando que ese bebé que venía en camino, era lo que él esperaba. La rubia de la arena sonrió reconfortada ante las palabras que su novio le dedicaba, olvidándose de las preocupaciones y el temor de ser madre.

Kiba, que parecía ser el más eufórico y emocionado de todos, se acercó hasta la camilla, pidiéndole a Tenten que le permitiese cargar al recién nacido. La castaña al ver la sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos del Inuzuka, se lo permitió. Inmediatamente el chico perro estiró los brazos para tomar con absoluto cuidado a la pequeña criatura que dormitaba entre los brazos de su madre. Neji miraba receloso la escena, poniendo especial cuidado a cada movimiento que realizaba Kiba, creyendo que en cualquier momento el bruto y torpe Inuzuka podría dejar caer al bebé.

—Tranquilo Neji —sonrió Tenten al darse cuenta de la actitud de su novio—. No se romperá.

Las palabras fueron oídas por todos, pero aún así Neji no dejó de mirar a su hijo, protegiéndolo como se había jurado a sí mismo hacerlo desde el instante en que supo que sería padre.

La algarabía silenciosa continuó unos minutos más hasta que todas las felicitaciones quedaron opacadas por el fuerte y agudo llanto del pequeño Hyuuga que demandaba su alimento. Kiba, aún con el recién nacido en brazos, se lo entregó a Tenten para que ésta cumpliese su labor y lograra tranquilizar al bebé. Una vez que estuvo nuevamente en brazos de su madre, Ino pidió a los presentes que abandonaran la habitación para que así, tanto Tenten como el pequeño Zero, pudiesen descansar. Uno a uno y luego de despedirse, los familiares y amigos fueron saliendo de la habitación, dejando a los jóvenes y nuevos padres a solas.

Neji permaneció en completo silencio admirando a su novia mientras con cuidado se acomodaba para luego liberar su seno cargado de leche y poder alimentar a su pequeño hijo, sonriendo dulcemente ante la tierna y maravillosa imagen que se mostraba frente a sus ojos que habían visto muchas cosas, pero nunca algo así de simple que lo llenara de júbilo de una forma tan sorprendente.

Vio sonreír a su mujer quien no despegaba sus ojos del pequeño que succionaba con ahínco, conmovido, acarició la cabeza de ella de manera tierna, intentando hacerse presente en aquella burbuja que compartían madre e hijo, queriendo ser parte de esa unión tan especial que los juntaba. La castaña volvió su vista hacia él mostrándole sus ojos cafés nublados por las lágrimas.

—¿Qué ocurre, Tenten? —preguntó el Hyuuga asustado al ver a su mujer en esa situación—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—De felicidad —respondió ella con voz rota—, no imaginas la alegría que siento en este momento.

—Yo también —reconoció el hombre—. Yo siento que soy inmensamente feliz.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente en la sala, sumergiendo a los padres en el aura tranquila y armoniosa que representaba tener finalmente a su hijo con ellos después de tan larga espera.

El pequeño Zero seguía mamando el alimento que su madre le entregaba, con sus ojitos aperlados abiertos y pegados en un punto indescifrable sin ver nada concreto.

—Tiene mis ojos —comentó Neji con cierto tono de orgullo, rompiendo el silencio. Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin poder creer que su novio, aquel hombre reconocido como un genio, acababa de soltar tan patética frase.

—Peor hubiese sido si los tuviera azules, ¿no? —contestó ella a modo de respuesta. Ante el sarcástico comentario, Neji sólo murmuró su típica respuesta monosilábica.

El Hyuuga guardó silencio nuevamente, un tanto molesto por el desagradable comentario que su dulce novia acababa de hacerle. ¿Qué si su hijo tuviese los ojos azules? Pues él se encargaría de hacer un viaje al pasado y comprobar que en algún momento el Byakugan había sido azul y por eso su hijo lo había desarrollado; cualquier cosa antes de asumir que lo habían engañado.

Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su perfecto rostro; buscaba venganza y para eso tenía algunas armas que vencerían a su oponente, o al menos la dejarían débil.

—Sabes —comentó de imprevisto, mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza de su hijo. Tenten buscó los ojos opalinos de él sin resultados—, tus gritos durante el parto, me hicieron recordar algunas cosas… sucias. —La castaña bufó—. Y me dieron ganas de empezar a practicar para tener muchos más hijos.

—Te ves más lindo calladito —contraatacó molesta la chica; Neji sabía perfectamente las palabras precisas para abochornarla—. Pero espera tranquilo, que cuando me recupere te arrepentirás de tus palabras.

—Ya quisiera verlo.

Con amenazas y promesas por cumplir rondando en el aire, ambos volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, sin mirarse, sin exigir respuestas, ambos completamente absortos en su pequeño hijo, que de a poco empezaba cerrar sus ojos opalinos.

—Esperé este momento mucho tiempo —dijo de pronto el hombre, olvidándose de las bromas que antes ambos habían compartido. Tenten lo miró fijo, encontrándolo radiantemente feliz—, y ahora que por fin a llegado, no sé qué hacer con todo lo que siento.

—Dame un beso —pidió ella sonriendo, Neji la miró a los ojos—. Dame un beso y unamos nuestra felicidad.

—Tú siempre me has hecho feliz —comentó el Hyuuga acercándose.

—Eso ya lo sé.

Neji volvió a sonreír terminando finalmente con la escasa distancia que lo separaba de su mujer, para así besarla dulcemente, acariciando con delicadeza aquellos labios gruesos que tanto le gustaban. Saboreando la felicidad que ella le transmitía a través de ese contacto, almacenando aquel momento tan especial en el baúl de recuerdos que había construido junto a su mujer el cual estaba lleno.

Podía ser algo completamente inusual que él sonriera radiante, que se sintiera tan feliz, que fuera capaz de bromear con alguien, pero todo aquello lo compartía sólo con Tenten, la cual era la única que conseguía las situaciones y reacciones más inesperadas de él; porque Tenten era su todo y al lado de ella todo valía la pena.

.

.

* * *

_Un momento más para la colección! Tranquilidad niñas... ya sólo faltan 85 más ¬_¬_ _Espero que les haya gustado, a mi personalmente me gustó como quedó, aunque... lo que digan ustedes vale más xD_

_Si alguien tiene noticias de mi miga Aby que me informe, porque lo que es yo no he sabido nada de ella en... 3 días!_

_Sigan apoyando esta magnifica causa que es el __Neji & Tenten__. Sigan diciendole NO a aquellas abominables cosas que se inventan llamadas INNOMBRABLES..._ _NO olviden que Neji es un sucio y Tenten su protocolo de mujer perfecta porque también es una sucia. Ustedes saben entre sucios se entienden._

_Me disculpo por la demora de éste momento y reconosco toda la culpa, pero estaba en mis últimas en la universidad y no habia tenido tiempo de escribir, pero no os preocupeis que ya estoy libre y me dedicare a escribir. _

_¡ATENCIÓN!_ _La próxima semana se viene un nuevo momento el día 16 de diciembre, luego otro el 23... y un especial navideño el 25, así que esten atentas niñas... que los momentos no se detienen._

_¿Reviews?_

_Atte: "Las Migas"_


	15. Misión Imposible

.

* * *

Momento quince: **Misión Imposible.**

_Serial Paternidad_

* * *

.

Desde que tenía memoria, recordaba que siempre lo habían catalogado como un genio. Eficiente desde muy pequeño en la tarea que se le asignase. Sobresalió entre todos sus compañeros de academia, luego, cuando fue más grande, trató de cumplir satisfactoriamente cada una de las misiones que se le asignaron; logrando su cometido casi completamente.

Se enfrentó a la muerte en diversas ocasiones, saliendo triunfante de las situaciones más riesgosas jamás imaginadas; seguía con vida después de trece años sirviendo a Konoha, su aldea natal, aquella que defendería hasta su muerte. Pero ahora se encontraba frente a un reto que nunca imaginó, algo que escapaba totalmente del razonamiento lógico que toda su vida lo había acompañado.

Neji Hyuuga, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer.

Su pequeño hijo se encontraba recostado frente a él, agitando sin cesar su pequeños bracitos y sus cortas piernas, mientras balbuceaba sonidos sin sentido, desnudo de la cintura para abajo, mirándolo con aquellos ojos iguales a los suyos, como si realmente estuviera dichoso de haberlo vencido, a él, al prodigio Hyuuga.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él?

Se encontraba en su casa en su día libre, Tenten había salido a hacer unas compras de último momento, dejándolo a él a cargo del cuidado de su hijo. Para su mala fortuna, su pequeño bebé necesitaba un urgente cambio de pañales, dejándolo en la situación problema; algo que él jamás había hecho.

Miró nuevamente el pañal que sostenía en la mano intentando descifrar el complejo sistema de utilización que este tenía, buscando las alternativas y formas de uso que podía tener aquel mísero objeto que ayudaba a controlar la orina y los desechos de su pequeño hijo. Volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el fruto de su amor con Tenten pidiéndole una ayudita a través de la mirada. De pronto se sintió aún más patético, el bebé ni siquiera hablaba, era muy dudoso que supiera poner un pañal, de ser así se hubiese cambiado solo.

Dejó el pañal sobre el mesón en el que estaba recostado el pequeño Hyuuga, apoyó ambas manos en los bordes sin dejar de mirar a su hijo, lanzó un largo suspiro de abatimiento para darse valor a sí mismo y empezar a hacer lo que debía, aún sin saber cómo hacerlo.

Tomó al bebé con delicadeza, poniéndolo cerca de su hombro, lo llevó al baño y con mucho esmero le lavó el trasero, luego tomó una toalla para secarlo y envolverle las piernas. Volvió a la habitación y nuevamente lo recostó sobre la mesita especialmente hecha para hacerle las mudas al bebé. Suspiró tranquilo, al menos ya tenía a su hijo limpio. ¿Qué seguía luego?

Buscó la mirada del pequeño intentando encontrar la respuesta, mas él seguía agitando sus extremidades tal cual si fueran de gelatina, desligado completamente de la fuerte batalla que libraba su padre contra el bendito pañal. Neji suspiró cansado, realmente no sabía cómo continuar. Pensó en Tenten y en las miles de veces que ella hacía lo mismo al día, con una rapidez y maestría que él envidiaba; sabía que lo que tenía que hacer no era difícil, pero el hecho de no haberlo hecho nunca y tampoco haberle prestado atención a Tenten cuando lo hacia, no le favorecía.

Tomó el maldito pañal nuevamente, mirándolo con odio. A él le gustaban los retos y siempre superaba todos los que se imponía, entonces, en aquel momento ese pañal no le ganaría una batalla tan simple.

Miró detenidamente el objeto en sus manos, analizándolo, cuestionándose sobre su uso una vez más. ¿Hacia dónde irían los dibujos? ¿Adelante o atrás? De seguro iban para el mismo lado que los cierres, pero nuevamente nacía la interrogante sobre hacia dónde iban pegados aquellos adhesivos ¿Adelante o atrás? Porque si lo analizaba detalladamente, se podía deducir que hacia los dos lados era factible utilizarlo, pero anteponiendo la idea que si iban hacia atrás sería mucho más difícil quitar el pañal, por lo que podía suponer que era mejor tener a su hijo de espaldas antes que ahogándose por estar con el rostro pegado a la mesa.

Problema resuelto: los dibujos iban hacia adelante.

Buscó nuevamente la mirada de su hijo, queriendo encontrar en aquellos ojos las felicitaciones correspondientes al encontrar la respuesta a su duda, pero lo único que encontró fue la divertida escena de su hijo succionando fervientemente el dedo gordo de su pequeño pie, mientras que su manita la sostenía para darle más firmeza. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verlo así, se le hacía un bonita imagen ver a su vástago tan tranquilo, sin importarle continuar desnudo y con su padre a un paso más cerca de cumplir su objetivo.

Aún con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, y más confiado de sí mismo, dejó al lado el pañal para así cumplir el siguiente paso. Pero, ¿qué seguía?

Nuevamente las interrogantes colapsaron su cerebro. Estaba seguro que no era cosa de llegar y poner el pañal, Tenten hacía algo más que eso, pero… ¿qué? Miró detenidamente todos los productos que rodeaban el mesón: crema emulsionada, colonia de bebés, talco, crema para la irritación, aceite, toallas húmedas y un sinfín de productos para el cuidado de las guaguas, pero ninguno de esos decía explícitamente cuál aplicarse durante el cambio de pañal. Su mente de genio le dijo que era imposible aplicarle colonia en el trasero, menos aún en la partecita que lo identificaba como hombre, su hijo lo mataría en cuanto pudiese si hiciera algo así, le arruinaría su hombría muy seguramente. Finalmente logró deducir que el talco era lo más adecuado para aplicarle. Según las instrucciones se podía utilizar para mantener seca la zona pélvica y así evitar irritaciones producidas por el plástico del pañal. Tomó el envase con descontrolada fuerza, produciendo que el polvo del talco saliera de su contenedor inundando el sector causándole un poco de tos, afortunadamente éste se dispersó rápidamente recuperando la visión y el control de la situación.

Esperanzado de poder terminar pronto aquella difícil misión, decidió continuar de una buena vez con lo que seguía. Ya no le importaba si lo hacía mal, de todas maneras llegaría Tenten y lo arreglaría, porque su novia siempre solucionaba todos los problemas que él no podía y luego con absoluta paciencia y ternura le enseñaba paso a paso cómo hacerlo y solucionarlo por su propia cuanta. Definitivamente había escogido bien a la mujer con la que compartiría el resto de su vida; Tenten le enseñaba a ser una mejor persona, en este caso un mejor padre.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y un ladrido le llamó la atención, con el pañal aún en la mano miró hacia la entrada de la habitación esperando ansiosamente que Tenten entrara por ella y terminara finalmente con esa tortura que por largos minutos había sufrido, pero no alcanzó a verla ya que su atención fue llamada por la tibieza que de pronto sintió en su pecho.

Enfocó a su hijo, dándose cuenta que éste con ambas piernas abiertas, se había vuelto a orinar, y lo peor de todo era que la magnífica puntería de su pequeño —herencia de su madre—, había ido a parar directamente a su pecho.

La sonora y alegre carcajada de la mujer que venía entrando a su habitación, seguida de cerca por Golgi, llamó la atención del aún aturdido genio y prodigio Hyuuga, quien continuaba estupefacto por lo que acaba de pasar, sin comprender completamente cómo había sucedido, pues si todo marchaba tan bien.

—¿Has tenido problemas? —preguntó Tenten a modo de burla mientras se acercaba.

Neji desvió la mirada molesto, observando a su hijo con aquella mirada intimidante que le lanzaba sus enemigos, la cual siempre provocaba la misma reacción, pero que en este caso no logró hacer con su vástago, ya que él continuaba con sus movimientos gelatinosos, los cuales parecieron incrementarse al ver a su madre junto a él.

—Deja, yo termino —anunció la castaña sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Ve a cambiarte.

Neji salió de la habitación malhumorado seguido de su pequeña mascota que no dejaba de agitar la cola ansiosamente. No le molestaba que su hijo se hubiese orinado sobre él —aún era pequeño y no controlaba su esfínter—, lo que le ponía de mal humor era no haber sido capaz de cambiarle el pañal a su hijo, no había sido capaz de hacer algo tan simple como eso.

Definitivamente necesitaba pasar más tiempo en casa, más aún del que de por si pasaba.

Cuando regresó a la habitación de su hijo, se encontró con la hermosa visión que siempre lo maravillaba: Tenten sentada en la mecedora del rincón amamantando a su cría. Después de haberle cambiado el pañal en tiempo record, al parecer su hijo había quedado muy cansado luego de la ardua labor de mover desenfrenadamente sus extremidades. Sonrió recostándose contra el marco de la puerta, admirando a su mujer mientras alimentaba a su hijo; escena que siempre contemplaba, pero que no por eso dejaba de maravillarlo.

—Creo que necesitas una clase intensiva de cómo cambiarle paños a tu hijo, Neji —sonrió ella sin mirarlo, parecía embelesada contemplando a su hijo dormirse—. No es algo tan difícil.

—Tendrás que enseñarme también a hacer eso —respondió resignado—. Aún no lo has hecho.

Tenten lo miró sonriendo. Neji era un gran padre, sólo que había algunas cosas que le costaban más que otras.

El Hyuuga miró el suelo para no sentirse aún más aturdido y avergonzado de lo que ya se sentía; Tenten conseguía humillarlo con cosas tan simples.

—Parece que cualquiera puede humillarme —susurró mirando al perro que se encontraba sentado a sus pies.

Golgi se levantó y salió de la habitación agitando su cola dejándolo hablando solo.

Tenten rió. Hasta el perro lograba humillarlo.

.

.

* * *

_Mi momento favorito =D (no sé cual es el de mi miga Aby) hasta el momento xD_ _Realmente me gustó mucho como quedó éste momento, es tan divertido pensar que Neji fue vencido por su pequeño hijo, mis ojos realmente brillan._

_Agradecemos los reviews y es pedimos que sigan apoyando la causa =D. No dejen que esas atrocidades aberrantes conocidas entre nosotras como: INNOMBRABLES, triunfen y destronen a esta sensacional pareja... NO, NO, NO A LAS INNOMBRABLES._

_Recuerden niñas..._ _Neji es un sucio, pero sólo con Tenten porque ella es su protocolo de mujer perfecta ya que es la única que complementa su suciedad =D_

_¿Reviews para esta magnifica causa?_


	16. Memorables momentos

.

* * *

Momento dieciséis: **Memorables momentos**

_Serial Paternidad_

* * *

_._

Volvía a maldecir, miraba hacia todos lados del cuarto de baño como si buscara la salvación reencarnada en algún objeto que pudiera ayudarle en su obligada labor. Su mascota iba y regresaba a su lado posándose a sus pies y mirando atento los absurdos intentos de su dueño por aparentar tener toda la situación bajo control, sin embargo, por más que el hombre simulara confianza en su trabajo para con su hijo, ni el mismo perro se lo creía. Podría hacerse llamar a sí mismo ser un genio, podría tener el coeficiente intelectual más alto de sus conocidos, pero no quedaba duda alguna que a la hora de duchar a su pequeño, Neji Hyuuga era un completo ingenuo.

Su primogénito yacía sentado a unos metros de donde él se encontraba, vistiendo sólo una camisetita listo para ser duchado por su padre en ausencia de su madre. Sus bracitos hacía mover consecutivamente llevándose a la boca la sonaja que su padre le había dado para que se estuviera quieto mientras que éste medía a través del tacto la temperatura de la bañera del niño.

Maldijo nuevamente al meter su mano dentro de la bañera y quemarse, tal parecía que no daba con una, dos veces ya había cambiado el agua de la bañera, la primera estaba en una temperatura impropia para su hijo, y la segunda, pasada de caliente. El niño a sus espaldas reía ausente del dilema de su padre, con vehemencia mordía de su sonaja debido al malestar que comenzaba a causarle sus encías.

Luego de algunos intentos fallidos tanteando el agua de la bañera azul, tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos para retirar de su cuerpecito la última prenda que le quedaba. Al primer contacto de sus piecitos en el agua tibia, el niño rió sonoramente comenzando a patalear dentro de la bañera haciéndole la labor más complicada a su padre de querer ducharlo. A su hijo parecía encantarle la hora del baño, al menos eso era lo que figuraba ser cuando Neji miraba a Tenten bañar a su pequeño, pues éste no dejaba de conversar en balbuceos con su madre cuando ella comenzaba a hacerle plática durante el baño, a lo que el pequeño Hyuuga respondía a su manera: riendo por la nada y jugueteando con el agua a su alrededor.

Pero de nada le servía al genio traer a su cabeza en esos instantes escenas pasadas, pues ninguna de ellas se parecía a lo que experimentaba en esos momentos. Tenten solía sujetar al bebé con una sola mano mientras que con la otra le mojaba cuidadosamente la cabecita y enjabonaba sus extremidades; admiraba esa destreza que tenía su mujer para con el bebé, era detallista en cada uno de sus cuidados y en extremo precavida ante cualquier problema que se le presentase a su vástago. En cambio él, todo lo que tenía eran vagas ideas de lo que su mujer hacía, de la manera en que sostenía al niño y lo enjabonaba sin mayor problema teniendo cuidado de que no le fuera a caer jabón en sus ojitos.

En esos momentos, Neji parecía pelearse con las enormes mangas de su blanca camisa, pues éstas le estorbaban para poder sujetar a su hijo, o era que quizá el problema radicaba en que no tenía idea alguna de cómo sujetarlo. Sentía que en cualquier momento su pequeño se le resbalaría de las manos, y no quería verse inmerso en un caos por no sujetar como se debería a su hijo. Le faltaban brazos, ese era su principal dilema, su bebé no dejaba de moverse intentando alcanzar el patito de hule que se le había escapado de las manos, tampoco dejaba de patalear enérgicamente el agua, al grado que ya a su padre lo tenía completamente empapado de la camisa, incluso hasta la mascota de la casa había sido igualmente mojado por estar solamente de mirón al lado de su dueño.

Haciendo mil y un malabares para, con una mano sujetar a su pequeño y que éste no se le resbalara, así como de retirar su mojada camisa la cual solamente le dificultaba su labor de aseo al niño, Neji intentaba no perder el control de la situación, pero tal figuraba que el baño de su padre no le agradaba en absoluto al pequeño al punto que como si le estuvieran golpeando, comenzó a llorar abiertamente meneando de un lado a otro su cuerpo. Neji palideció alarmándose del estado en que de la nada su hijo se había puesto, con ambas manos lo sujetó de la pancita mientras que éste echaba hacia atrás la cabeza estirando sus extremidades y gritando sonoramente inquietando a su padre.

Sin perder en ningún momento de vista los pucheros que su hijo hacía y la forma en que mostraba entre gritos que un nuevo diente ya le venía en camino, Neji intentaba alcanzar el patito preferido a la hora del baño de su hijo, y con el cual se entretenía cada vez que su madre lo bañaba. Pero apenas inclinó el cuerpo para alcanzarlo, y su hijo ya lo había tomado fuertemente de su largo cabello sin dejar de llorar. El estirón le dolió hasta la sien, no quedaba duda que su hijo en un futuro además de su ingenio y habilidades ninja, sería poseedor de una fuerza temeraria.

Volvió la completa atención al niño el cual no dejaba de patalear y estirarle un mechón de cabello a su padre; Neji le mostró el condenado patito amarillo que apenas y se le aplicaba presión, sonaba. Notó como al primer sonido su hijo dejó de patalear reconociendo el ruidillo. Nuevamente lo hizo sonar frente a su rostro y el niño abrió sus ojitos medio rojizos debido a la fuerza de su llanto. Parpadeó un par de veces formando una O en sus pequeños labios rozados al ver como su padre le hacía mover y sonar su patito amarillo. Volteó a ver la expresión de su padre el cual parecía pedirle en silencio al niño algo de clemencia; el bebé rió moviendo sus brazos hacia ambos lados volviendo a levantar el agua y mojando a su padre, para luego querer alcanzar su juguete. Neji se lo soltó e inmediatamente el pequeño lo llevó hacia su boca haciéndolo sonar sin cesar provocándole dolor de cabeza al Hyuuga por el desquiciante sonido tras cada mordida que el niño le hacía a la cabeza del patito.

Aprovechando de la momentánea distracción del niño, Neji le bañaba como se suponía debería de haber hecho desde un inicio, al menos el intento hizo por dejarlo presentable a la hora que llegara Tenten. Pues como una tarea adicional, la castaña le había encomendado bañar al pequeño. Tenía que reconocerlo, le parecía encantador el ver a su mujer bañar al niño, pues ésta parecía querer comunicarse con el pequeño tras cada balbuceo que el niño le dedicaba a su madre como si quisiera decirle alguna noticia; pero justo eso le gustaba, el sólo ver desde lejos, no el ser él mismo quien tuviera esa difícil labor de enjabonar y mantener al niño en completa calma dentro de su bañera.

Vaya que había sudado, pero no podía darse el lujo de que su novia como venganza se burlara de él poniendo en duda su capacidad al no poder bañar al niño una sola vez. Mejor que al inicio, fue el enunciado que interiormente se repitió Neji al sacar de la bañera al pequeño y envolverlo en su toalla especial. Con la criatura en brazos salió del cuarto de baño mirando el desorden que dentro había dejado.

Sobre la cama lo recostó para colocarle su pañal como se debe. Extendida sobre la misma cama, Tenten le había dejado ya la ropita lista para que lo vistiera. Un conjunto de pantalón azul con su camiseta en un tono más bajo, cierta dificultad le costó el colocar correctamente los tirantes que componían el conjunto en el pantaloncito. Secó sus pies con absoluto cuidado haciendo que el niño riera ante su contacto pataleándolo y lanzando infantiles carcajadas. Le colocó sus calcetines y pequeños botines, aunque estos últimos poco le durarían en su lugar.

Lo sentó en la cama para terminarlo de arreglar, colocándole crema especial para bebé sobre sus rojitas mejillas a lo cual el niño le sonrió a su padre mostrándole su sonaja como si le indicara que se la prestaba para que él también la mordiera. Pacientemente le cepilló el escaso cabello que tenía, ya se lo imaginaba en un par de años más con su cabellera larga como todos los de su familia, como él mismo. Lo alzó en sus brazos a lo que el niño rió con más fuerza reconociendo que ese gesto su padre solía mostrárselo cuando se ausentaba de casa por sus misiones por algunos días y al regresar de ella con éxito, así era como el pequeño Hyuuga era saludado por él, haciéndolo sentir el hombre más alto del mundo, más aún cuando sus bracitos extendía como queriendo alcanzar el cielo.

Nuevamente tenía que reconocer que le fascinaba gastar el día de su descanso en casa junto a su pequeño, el tiempo que por su trabajo perdía al lado de él lo compensaba en un sólo instante, pues la sonrisa cálida e inocente que su pequeño le mostraba siempre que lo veía, no la sustituiría con nada. Su vida había cambiado considerablemente, de ser un ninja reconocido y astuto que no temía en batallas y jamás dejándose vencer con facilidad, a pasar a ser un hombre de familia y cambiar las kunais por pañales y biberones. Vaya giro radical que había dado su vida, menudo destino el que le deparó la misma, pero del cual no cambiaría nada en absoluto.

Sobre el piso de la alcoba tendió una sábana dejando al niño ahí rodeado de juguetes para él limpiar de su desorden en el cuarto de baño y secarse el cabello que estaba algo enredado producto de los estirones de su hijo.

Suspiró sujetándose de la porcelana del lavamanos, mirándose al espejo con la toalla puesta tras su cuello vistiendo otra camisa; ser padre era una tarea más complicada de lo que pensaba.

Los días libres en el cuartel significaban más tiempo libre para compartir con su familia, y sobre todo con su pequeño hijo, pudiendo así aprovechar y recordar cada momento junto a él al máximo.

El agradable sol del atardecer primaveral se colaba por entre los delgados visillos que se agitaban al vaivén de la brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta, recorriendo la alcoba en donde él descansaba junto a su hijo y su mascota.

Como jamás nadie imaginaría ver al Hyuuga, éste se encontraba recostado en el suelo sobre la alfombra, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y el rostro demostrando sin pudor la tranquilidad que sentía. A su lado, el pequeño Zero permanecía sentado, balbuceando sin parar mientras que agitaba los juguetes que sostenía en sus pequeñas manitas después de llevárselos a la boca dejándolos bañados en saliva al apretarlos con sus encías con sólo tres dientes. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en el pequeño perro recostado al otro lado de Neji, el cual también dormitaba en compañía de su amo, era como si el bebé le estuviera comentando al animal su pesar por no saber cómo detener la molestia de sus encías.

El joven padre entreabría a cada minuto los ojos para ver a su vástago y quedarse tranquilo sabiendo que continuaba ahí. Lo escuchaba balbucear, pero debía verlo para quedar conforme y tranquilo. Golgi, al igual que su dueño, abría de vez en vez los ojos al sentir que su amo mayor se removía levemente, quedando tranquilo al ver que éste nuevamente se quedaba quieto.

Neji Hyuuga debía reconocer que le agradaba aquella tranquilidad. Estar relajado, sin preocupaciones, sin misiones, con tiempo para poder descansar; era algo completamente agradable. El hecho de no tener que alejarse de su familia por tiempo indefinido como sucedía cuando estaba de misión, le provocaba una gran dicha ya que le permitía compartir más tiempo junto a su hijo y su novia, guardando los momentos más sencillos que pudiesen existir como un gran tesoro. Su pequeño hijo tenía ya ocho meses; el tiempo pasaba tan rápido y su corazón se acongojaba al pensar que tenía tan poco tiempo para compartir con su familia. Realmente no quería perderse los momentos más significativos de su hijo por él estar tan lejos mientras que Zero crecía sin detenerse.

El fuerte impacto y sonido de un cascabel contra su frente cubierta sólo por una venda negra, lo hizo abrir desorbitadamente sus ojos opalinos, encontrándose cara a cara con la de su hijo de cuya boca caía una pequeña hilera de saliva que fue a dar justo sobre su blanquecina mejilla. El Hyuuga mayor hizo el intento de levantarse, pero le costó algo de trabajo tomar el pequeño cuerpecito del niño, el cual estaba casi recostado encima de su padre sosteniéndose con ambos brazos.

—Pa… Pa… Guau… guau… Papá…

Sus brazos quedaron suspendidos en el aire mientras sus ojos opalinos miraban fijamente a su pequeño. El dolor de su frente quedó en el olvido, la saliva que empezaba a acumularse en su mejilla poco importaba, lo que realmente valía era lo que acababa de decir su hijo.

En un intento por llamar su atención, su pequeño le había dicho "Papá". Su primera palabra coherente había sido esa. Su corazón latía furiosamente de orgullo y alegría al haber deleitado sus oídos con la grandiosa muestra de cariño de su pequeño. No importaba que compartiera poco tiempo con su hijo, parecía ser que sus extensas ausencias no influían en el cariño y la importancia que él representaba para su vástago; sólo importaba que su hijo le había llamado papá.

Se levantó del suelo cargando a su hijo, lo sostuvo frente a él mientras que el pequeño completamente ajeno a la alegría que sentía su padre, seguía moviendo el cascabel haciéndolo sonar y de sus labios brotaba la clara onomatopeya de un "guau guau". Golgi, que al ver el brusco movimiento del mayor, se había levantado también para poner atención a lo que pasaba, su cola movía al compás del sonido del cascabel, atento a la más mínima reacción u orden que su amo diera.

Neji permanecía en un trance de felicidad; no había muestra más clara y factible que le demostrase y asegurase que realmente era padre, que fuese su propio hijo el que lo llamase por tal apelativo. Bien sabía que hasta el momento nunca había emitido nada más que balbuceos que intentaran decir algo, Tenten le contaba todo lo que su hijo lograba durante sus ausencias, y aunque su madre le enseñara, eran bien pocos sus logros en cuanto a hablar se refiriera.

Como un acto innato, sin consciencia total, Neji sonrió sin apartar su mirada del rostro del bebé, el cansancio que sentía en esos momentos no se comparaba con la dicha que su corazón tras cada bombeo enérgico hacía demostrándole su felicidad. Quizá el pequeño no había sido consciente de lo que había mencionado, pero a oídos del novato padre, esa pequeña palabrita había sido la más grande que había percibido en su vida.

Su hijo al fin lo reconocía como su padre, no había error alguno de ello.

Intentó hacerle repetir al niño lo mismo pero ya lo único que salía de sus labios eran simples balbuceos sin sentido. Haló aire, tendría que esperar a que a su hijo le diera la gana volver a hacerlo feliz con sus palabras.

Volvió a sentarlo sobre el suelo, recostándose él de medio lado junto al pequeño sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ni borrar de su rostro la diminuta sonrisa de felicidad al verlo mover su sonaja como si estuviera hipnotizándolo con su sonar hasta hacerlo caer en un profundo sueño.

La puerta principal fue abierta por la mujer del hogar luego de avisar su llegada a la casa sin tener respuesta alguna por los presentes, siquiera por su mascota que solía ser el primero en recibirla a la puerta.

El intenso silencio del lugar la alarmó dirigiéndose hacia la alcoba, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en un extremo de la misma la escena más embellecedora que sus castaños ojos habían apreciado todo ese tiempo; tanto Neji como su hijo dormían plácidamente sobre el suelo, y Golgi en un rincón de la pieza.

Cautelosamente entró a la alcoba para sacar la cámara instantánea del buró. Regresó a su posición inicial para captar nuevamente en sus pupilas la bella escena que tanto su pareja como su hijo representaban; Neji dormía de medio lado en dirección a su hijo con el cuerpo enroscado como en posición fetal, su pequeño en cambio había sido vencido por el cansancio y junto a su padre se quedó dormido con sus piernitas entreabiertas y mirando hacia el techo de la alcoba.

Tenten rió al ser testigo de la imagen más encantadora pero al mismo tiempo graciosa, al parecer Neji sí había cumplido su misión de bañar y cuidar a Zero, al grado que tanto padre como hijo habían quedado exhaustos, uno por el tremendo trabajo que le costó no perder el control y el otro por haberle hecho difícil la labor al mayor.

Preparó la cámara para captar el momento en papel fotográfico y, antes de que se escuchara el flash del aparato, el pequeño Zero removió la cabecita en dirección contraria a Neji extendiendo su bracito derecho hasta el rostro de su padre pegándole con el puño cerrado en la mejilla.

Acto que fue captado inmediatamente por Tenten, no sin antes reír al ver salir la fotografía de la cámara, en donde se dejaba ver de una forma divertida a su pareja siendo golpeado inocentemente por su hijo como si lo estuviera castigando y éste en consecuencia pareciera que le pedía perdón debido a la posición de sus piernas enroscadas.

Antes de salir de la pieza y dejar dormir a los hombres de la casa, a un lado de ambos colocó la fotografía tomada, para que al despertar Neji viera que aún dormido su hijo lo hacía merecedor de una humillante derrota; además de colocar junto a la fotografía el sobre blanco con los resultados de su examen de embarazo que había ido a recoger anunciando un positivo a la prueba solicitada.

Si alguna vez le hubieran mencionado sobre su destino y lo cual le depararía en un futuro, jamás Neji lo hubiera creído, no era que ser suspicaz se le facilitara, sino que ante las palabras que pudieran dedicarle para convencerlo, él solamente acataría aquellas que no fueran expresadas en complejos enunciados sino en actos inesperados.

.

.

* * *

_Queremos disculparnos profundamente con toda la banda lectora, pero desafortunadamente los momentos llegaran hasta aquí. Éste será el último momento que publicaremos_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Neeeeeeeeee mentira! =D es una bromita del día de los inocentes... atrasado. _u.u

_Con éste momento damos por terminada la serie de paternidad, la cual fue acortada debido al tiempo ya que queremos comenzar el nuevo año con otro tipo de historia... y así será queridas lectoras... el nuevo año comienza con un lemon =D_

_Pero no canten Victoria antes de tiempo, primero las chantajearemos cruelmente... Si! QUEREMOS REVIEWS!_

_Así que sucias y pervertidas lectoras, si quieren un lemon dejen un review, que bien poco les cuesta... sólo hacer click en ese cosito verde y escribir lo que se les venga a le mente despues de leer. Así de fácil._ _Y de paso hacen a las Migas mujeres muy felices y sucias... xD!_

_No olviden banda lectora decirle NO a aquellas aberrantes INNOMBRABLES... ni que..._

_NEJI ES UN SUCIO Y TENTEN SU PROTOCOLO DE MUJER PERFECTA. (LA ÚNICA)_

_Gracias nuevamente por leer y esperamos que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado..._

_Las Migas les desean un muy feliz año nuevo y no olviden usar en la noche sus calzones rojos para que el próximo año encuentren a su Neji de verdad... =D_


	17. ¿Sexo débil?

.

* * *

Momento diecisiete: **¿Sexo débil?**

* * *

.

El olor a la mezcla de canela y azúcar impregnaba todos los rincones de la enorme cocina en la casa de la prestigiada familia Hyuuga. El horno de la estufa llevaba encendido poco más de diez minutos para que se calentara lo suficiente y sobre la barra de la cocina —justo a un lado del batidero de harina regada por esta debido al empleo de la misma—, se encontraba la bandeja de galletas que durante parte de la mañana y de una manera divertida habían preparado en la mansión como merienda entre Tenten e Hinata.

Como una rutina ya impuesta por ella misma, cada domingo —aprovechando las escasas misiones que durante dicho día se les asignaba—, Tenten solía acudir a visitar a su amiga Hinata y compañía, destacando entre éstos en particular a la hermana menor de la Hyuuga, Hanabi, y a su peculiar primo, que aunque éste no demostraba interés alguno en su visita, igualmente le frecuentaba. Debido al rango alcanzado por éste en el que se hacía destacar por su ingenio en batalla, ya poco frecuentaba su antiguo equipo a reunirse como en los viejos tiempos acatando cada uno de ellos misiones por separado. Razón por la cual, la castaña buscaba conservar aquel lazo que los unió como compañeros y amigos durante muchos años atrás, frecuentando al menos, mientras le fuera posible hacerlo, visitar a sus viejos compañeros de equipo.

Justo esa mañana por coincidencias de la vida, ambas jóvenes se habían topado entre las calles de la aldea y, como una propuesta lanzada de improviso, la mayor de los Hyuuga le invitó a su hogar.

Entre carcajadas y comentarios amenos, las tres jóvenes se divertían conversando desde la cocina mientras limpiaban de todo el desmán que habían hecho por su inexperiencia en la misma, esperando a que las galletas que preparaban estuvieran listas —manteniendo la esperanza de que no se les quemaran—. El sonido del horno las alarmó, tanto Hinata como Tenten, acompañadas de Hanabi —la cual sólo estaba con ellas como apoyo moral—, miraron a través de la ventanilla de la estufa y, haciendo uso de un trapo, Tenten sacó de adentro del horno la bandeja de aluminio colocándola rápidamente sobre la barrita de material. Al unísono las tres manifestaron un: _Uh. _En una manera de expresar su tristeza por las tres galletitas que se les habían quemado. Hanabi rió sonoramente burlándose del rostro de aflicción de las otras dos al ver con un gesto de pesadumbre el resultado de su trabajo mañanero.

—No pasa nada, sólo son unas cuantas de muchas más... las otras sí están completas y se ven deliciosas —intervino Tenten rebuscando entre las galletas aquellas que no se miraran tan pasadas u _oscuritas_ como las llamó Hanabi en son de burla. Las dos hermanas miraron asombradas como en un intento por convencerlas de sus propias palabras, Tenten llevaba a sus labios una de las galletas. Era muy optimista, pero en ocasiones algo precipitada. Con cierta desconfianza y cerrando los ojos como para pedir al cielo que el dios de las galletas de estrellitas y demás formas abstractas le brindara un poco de sabor a la que ella intentaba probar para darle el visto bueno. La mordió y en el instante la saboreó acaparando la atención incesante de las hermanas. Sonrió para sorpresa de las observadoras elevando su pulgar derecho en victoria, volvió a darle otra mordida ofreciéndole esta vez a las dos hermanas que igualmente las probaran. Hinata dudó, pero luego de tanta insistencia también le dio una pequeña mordida, Hanabi en cambio en un tono despreciativo argumento ya no tener hambre—. Le llevaré algunas a Neji para que no diga que tampoco sé de cocina... ya verá, le demostraré que no sólo puedo serle contrincante en peleas sino que también soy una buena cocinera —dijo comenzando a preparar con azúcar las galletas para su amigo sobre una bandeja.

—También demostrarle que puedes ser una buena esposa para él, Tenten-chan —interrumpió Hanabi sentada en un banquito de la cocina, mirando hacia otro lado como no dándole importancia a sus palabras y a la reacción instantánea de la castaña, la cual dejó de hacer sobre las galletas quedando inmóvil y completamente roja. Hinata igualmente se sonrojó por su amiga queriendo decir algo para reprochar a su hermana menor o pidiéndole a Tenten que pasara por alto su comentario, pero no encontraba ni qué decir en ese momento—. Yo diría que a Neji-niisan le lleves las galletas negritas y le dices que son de chocolate, así te vengarías de todos sus desplantes —habló nuevamente Hanabi, esta vez de brazos cruzados y en apoyo a la amiga de su hermana.

Tenten rió negando suavemente, terminando de colocar en la bandeja que cargaba las galletas seleccionadas para su amigo. —Está bien que quiero vengarme de cierta manera con él por sus desplantes de "hombre que todo lo sabe_"_,pero eso sería realmente cruel... no vale la pena.

—Debes de darle una lección para ver si así se le quita lo arrogante que es en ocasiones. —La menor se cruzó de brazos indignada, simulando un puchero.

—Lo recibirá Hanabi-chan, tu primo aprenderá de alguna manera a ser un poquito considerado al momento que se refiera a mí —finalizó Tenten saliendo de la cocina con bandeja en mano y una sonrisa de triunfo pintada en el rostro, dejando a las otras dos con un gesto de no comprender sus palabras. Hacia la alcoba del susodicho se dirigió manteniendo en todo momento sus labios contorneados en felicidad. En su trayecto y en uno de los enormes pasillos de la casa, se topó con una mujer de la servidumbre de la familia, la cual cargaba un pequeño cesto con ropa recién lavada y, al momento de reconocer la vieja mujer a Tenten, no dudó en saludarla. La castaña se ofreció a ayudarle a la mujer a llevar hasta la alcoba de Neji la ropa que cargaba en el cesto, pues hacia su pieza se dirigía ella. La anciana mujer aceptó, no sin antes advertirle lo especial que era Neji en cuanto a su ropa, sugiriéndole colgarla en su armario dependiendo el color de la prenda de derecha a izquierda. Tenten hizo gesto de desacuerdo intentando acatar y comprender en su totalidad las instrucciones de la mujer pensando en que ella solamente le llevaría la ropa hasta su alcoba y ya que él solito se encargara de acomodarla. Suspiró resignada y siguió hasta la pieza del genio de la familia.

Una sola vez tocó la madera de la puerta en aviso, pero debido al trabajo que le costaba mantener el equilibrio entre la bandeja que llevaba y el cesto que cargaba en su izquierda, su llamado a la puerta solamente fue un intento silencioso. La puerta abrió entrando como si se encontrara en su propia alcoba, pero la diferencia entre su pieza propia y la que entraba era que ésta sí se encontraba en completo orden sin ninguna prenda regada por ahí. Pasó de largo hacia dentro dejando sobre el suelo el cesto de ropa y dirigiéndose a abrir en primera la cortina de la ventana para dejar entrar algo de luz a la pieza. Ambos brazos colocó a los costados de su cintura mirando desaprobatoriamente a Neji recostado sobre la cama con un brazo sobre su frente.

—¿Sabías que ya pasa de medio día y que el clima está mejor que nunca y tú aún dormido...? Me decepcionas Hyuuga, te imaginaba entrenando, no todavía dormido.

—¿Sabías que antes de entrar a la habitación de alguien primero se avisa? —respondió Neji manteniendo sus ojos aún cerrados no dándole importancia a la estancia de Tenten dentro de su pieza. En consecuencia ella chasqueó la lengua, pues volvía a emplear aquella misma arrogancia propia del hombre para con ella.

Del suelo recogió el cesto dejando sobre el buró la bandeja que llevaba, comenzando a guardar en el armario la ropa de su compañero intentando hacerlo tal cual le había comentado la vieja mujer de la servidumbre, pero apenas y podía seguir al pie de la letra su petición, Neji era muy especial en cuanto a sus pertenencias. Volteó a verlo aún recostado y no pudo reprimir su mueca de disgusto, tal parecía que ella era la criada y su compañero su amo, más aún por aquella arrogancia que seguía empleando para referirse a ella. Amontonó en los cajones la ropa sin importarle si se arrugaba o no, él debía de aprender también a hacer su pieza por sí solo sin la ayuda del sexo débil —como él solía nombrar a las mujeres, especialmente a ella—.

—Llamé a la puerta, pero no me respondiste así que entré sin tener idea de que continuabas dormido hasta altas horas del medio día —mencionó en un reproche acercándose hasta un lado de la cama para mirarlo desde arriba.

—Recién llego de una misión —contestó dándose media vuelta ignorando que Tenten seguía a su lado.

Y su excusa era verdadera, recién llegaba de una misión asignada al escuadrón que comandaba la cual le había demorado poco más de tres semanas lejos de su aldea, tiempo en el cual apenas y había dormido un par de horas por las constantes vigilancias que tenía que realizar. Su cuerpo ya le pedía un descanso, y aunque el hombre no fuera partidario a los descansos pasadas las 5 de la mañana que era la hora que solía despertarse todos los días para entrenar como una rutina, esa mañana, casi tarde, en particular todo su ser le pedía a gritos un merecido descanso.

Su arrogancia volvía a hacer de las suyas en el interior de la castaña, tenía consciencia del seguro cansancio de su compañero, pero no por ello pasaba por alto que una vez más fuera grosero con ella. —Te había traído unas galletas que recién preparamos para que al menos comieras algo, porque me imagino que no has probado bocado —intentó conservar la calma y portarse amable, al grado de querer tragarse su coraje estancado, pero él siquiera le respondió, no dormía, sus ojos ya había abierto, solamente la ignoraba por hacerla enrabiar—. ¡Oye yo sólo trato de ser amable contigo! Eso me pasa por ser buena persona con alguien como tú. Arrogante que no sabe siquiera doblar su ropa por sí solo. ¡Eso eres, un niño mimado! —le gritó perdiendo la cordura por un momento pero tal parecía que hablaba sola con una pared, él continuaba ignorándola—. ¡Hyuuga, hasta cuándo reconocerás que las mujeres también podemos hacer las mismas cosas que los hombres! —exasperó apretando sus puños.

—Traes azúcar en la mejilla —respondió de la manera más tranquila sin voltear siquiera a verla. Tenten palideció poniéndose recta y, apartando la mirada hacia el suelo, limpió despistadamente de su mejilla derecha apenándose en el instante.

La mirada desvió nuevamente hacia su compañero, éste giró el cuerpo en dirección al techo de la alcoba colocando ambos brazos tras su cabeza. Aquella tranquilidad del hombre le molestaba, de buenas a primeras se convertía en un hombre sin escrúpulos, al menos para con ella. De tiempo atrás ambos solían discutir por la misma razón, Tenten defendiendo a capa y espada el orgullo femenino mientras que Neji, con su petulancia característica, solía contradecirla dejándola en una mala posición con sus argumentos. Discutían por lo mismo y el resultado era el de siempre: terminando en una batalla lejos de ser puras palabras.

—¡Eres increíble, Neji Hyuuga, siempre tan prepotente y tú te haces llamar ser un genio, ja, lo que tienes tú es un genio insoportable! —gritó tratando de golpearlo sin previo aviso con la mano derecha en su abdomen, pero éste fue más ágil que el movimiento que había realizado Tenten, sosteniendo en el aire el brazo de la castaña. Nuevamente intentó golpearlo con la izquierda y el resultado fue el mismo, él detuvo su ataque antes de que ésta se acercara siquiera a su cuerpo. Maldijo, ambos brazos los tenía sujetados Neji en sus manos

—Deja de hacer intentos en vano, Tenten, sabes que no podrás nunca conmigo —mencionó como si se tratara de una cruda verdad que lo satisfacía. Ella se enrabió aún más haciendo uso de sus piernas para patalearlo al menos, sin embargo, Neji antepuso su ataque cruzando sus piernas con las de ella inmovilizándola y haciendo que en consecuencia perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas hacia el suelo junto a Neji. Escena que le resultó graciosa, pues ambos salieron prácticamente disparados hacia la madre tierra, pero el rostro de Neji cercano al suyo le dejaba ver que él por su parte no se encontraba del todo contento por lo sucedido. El ceño arrugó justo como lo hacía su compañero retándolo con la mirada sin hacer o decir nada. Él encima de su cuerpo le sujetaba ambas manos y con sus piernas entrelazadas en las de ella la inmovilizaba hacia cualquier movimiento que se le ocurriera hacer—. Es mejor que te vayas ya, Tenten —dijo como si fuera una sutil advertencia, pues el peligro se acercaba como días atrás ya había sucedido entre los dos.

Mención a la cual Tenten reaccionó como siempre lo había hecho: sin dejarse intimidar por las palabras del hombre sobre ella. —No me iré hasta que admitas que las mujeres podemos ser iguales que los hombres y merecemos el mismo trato —retó clavándole la mirada en sus opalinos e insolentes ojos.

Claro que la petición de la castaña sólo terminó alargando el orgullo del genio, jamás aceptaría ese trato por más que deseara cortar la disputa que comenzaba entre los dos. Intentó ponerse en pie apartando las manos de las muñecas de la castaña debido a la prisión en la que la tenía, pero ella le pataleó entre las piernas empujándolo para plantarse esta vez encima de su cuerpo. Sobre su cadera se sentó mirándolo desde arriba con un gesto de victoria por la forma en la que habían cambiado radicalmente de papeles. Neji tragó saliva, en sus labios retuvo su suspiro de queja por el agónico malestar que le provocaba el tener a su compañera en una posición inadecuada y más aún por aquella sonrisa de malicia que le mostraba como si le hubiera ganado en tan pocos segundos. Inclinó el cuerpo sujetando de la espalda a su compañera y cargándola con total facilidad para dejarla bajo su cuerpo, ella no le ganaría de la manera más estúpida a él un genio, pero apenas y la sujetó, la castaña se giró quedando boca abajo en su intento por querer liberarse de su prisión.

Nuevamente volvieron a dar en un fuerte golpe hacia el suelo, las manos de Neji habían quedado bajo el cuerpo de Tenten figurando como si le estuviera abrazando. —¡Suéltame, pervertido! —expresó afónica ocultando bajo sus flequillos su sonrojo, pues sin querer y debido a la posición que ambos habían quedado, la mano derecha de Neji cubría completamente el seno izquierdo de Tenten.

El cuerpo removió avergonzada del percance.

Neji se inquietó, los ojos abrió fuertemente, no había entrado aún en la idea de que aquello suave que apreciaba bajo su tacto era el pecho de su compañera. Hizo torpes movimientos por apartarse de sobre su cuerpo, pero Tenten seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro haciéndole la tarea más difícil pues mientras que él intentaba ponerse en pie y alejar sus manos de aquel remarcado lugar, accidentalmente el contacto de sus palmas con aquellos dos redondeados senos se intensificaba. Claramente sintió como debido a su indiscreto contacto, los pezones de Tenten respondieron haciéndose presentes, en el instante ella suspiró sin poder evitarlo; rápidamente retiró sus manos así como cuerpo de encima del de la castaña alejándose de ella como si se tratara de alguien peligroso.

Tenten se incorporó sentándose sobre sus piernas y dándole la espalda a Neji, él desde atrás seguía mirándola sin saber qué decir pues jamás habían tenido esos contactos tan íntimos, jamás, por más largas que hubieran sido las riñas entre ellos dos, como la que mantenían en esos momentos, había tocado los pechos de Tenten.

Sus pómulos se tiñeron en un carmín intenso, se sentía avergonzado más aún al haber escuchado que le llamaban pervertido, él no lo era. El que su cuerpo reaccionara como el de su compañera lo hizo debido a los contactos de sexos opuestos, no lo hacía merecedor al título. Tenten por su parte trataba de conseguir aire, la cabeza la tenía levemente humillada así como ambas piernas cerradas, con una mano trataba de arreglar su blusa blanca y por más que su coraje por lo anterior le hicieran reventar en una segunda disputa, no podía negar que de todos los contactos repentinos entre los dos había sido ese día en especial el que mayor había gozado.

Se avergonzó por sus pensamientos mirando despistadamente a Neji como éste veía hacia el suelo en una mueca de confrontación con él mismo.

—Tú tuviste la culpa —indicó apretando sus puños y arrugando el entrecejo—, eres tan torpe. —Sus palabras habían terminado por desatar su rabia, a pesar de lo ocurrido no daba treguas para disculpas o siquiera dejar de lado su grotesca manera de decir las cosas.

Inmediatamente se puso en pie arremetiendo con furor hacia su compañero, el cual igualmente se puso en pie para esquivar el golpe que la castaña le planeaba propinar, sostuvo de sus brazos colocándolos detrás de su espalda y sin mucho esfuerzo estampar a la castaña en la pared de la alcoba. Tras de ella se colocó aprisionándola con su mismo cuerpo evitando que escapara. Sobre su oreja resopló burlándose de ella.

—Deberías dejar de pelear en vano, te lo dije, no podrás conmigo, no eres contrincante para mí. —Aferrado a su propia idea de hombre perfeccionista, continuaba dándole guerra a la castaña.

—Eres detestable Neji —se removió golpeando como le fuera posible a su compañero. En ausencia de sus manos para defenderse, empleaba el cuerpo. La cadera movía hacia delante y atrás pegándole para intentar alejarlo de sí. Pero tras cada oscilación que empleaba para zafarse, podía escuchar los suaves suspiros que manifestaba Neji. Poco a poco disminuía la presión que le hacía en las muñecas a Tenten para mantenerla quieta, lentamente perdía la fuerza de la que se hacía merecedor—. Eres... eres un maldito engreído.

De igual modo la voz de la trigueña perdía firmeza, pues tras ella no sólo se encontraba Neji, su arrogante compañero de equipo por años así como su amigo, sino un hombre con indicios de excitado.

Sus labios se mordió pegando en la pared su cuerpo al tiempo que alzaba la cadera en busca de encajar la zona de su cuerpo predecible de sobresaltos masculinos, en aquella pelvis que sin hacerse esperar acudió a su llamado, pues sin decir nada Neji pegó su cadera en el trasero de la castaña. Suavemente ambos suspiraron, Neji cerró sus ojos y Tenten mordía afanosamente sus labios, disfrutaba de las infantiles peleas que solía mantener con Neji pues todas terminaban con el mismo resultado: la dominación total de sus hormonas, comprobando de esa manera que Neji Hyuuga también era poseedor de un lado sensible al tacto y no era del todo un hombre frío como aparentaba. Al menos con ella solía comportarse como un completo cretino, pero esa era la técnica empleada por la castaña y la cual él mismo sabía, pero no por ello ponía resistencia. Debía aceptar la idea de que por un momento tanto su cuerpo como pensamiento se hacían uno entregándose al deseo que regía en sus sentidos alterados.

Ambos jugaban a detestarse y aparentaban reñir sabiendo las consecuencias que con sus actos tendrían. La lucha entre mantener la cordura y no caer en tentaciones, acorralaban los pocos pensamientos coherentes que le provenían al genio. Por un lado intentaba abstenerse de volver a caer en el juego de luchitas en donde quienes peleaban eran sus propios deseos a raíz de cada roce de sus cuerpos, mientras que por el otro lado su cansancio por la misión no le dejaba pensar en algo más que en liberarse de esa presión que mantenía reprimida junto a sus ansias por entregarse a la dominación de sus deseos, pues durante todo el tiempo que su misión había demorado, en sus momentos de reposo en las que se encerraba en su mundo a pensar, recordaba y ansiaba volver tocar aunque fuera de una forma encubierta de inocencia, el cuerpo de su compañera. Las ganas solían quedársele estancadas en sus pantalones produciéndole una dolorosa agonía para retirar de sí la presión que sentía. Pues había sido junto a su compañera que él conoció lo que era la palabra atracción.

Y así era como se sentía en esos instantes de retos íntimos, atraído por el aroma que expelía el cuerpo y la ropa de su compañera y amiga, atraído por los suaves suspiros que ella intentaba reprimir, estúpidamente atraído por su sencillez y la maldita manía de querer verlo molesto, atraído por su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos. Su cuerpo era como un imán que lo adhería a ella, pues una vez cerca y en extremo pegado a ella, ya le era imposible desear separarse. Los sentidos de ambos vibraban tras cada roce, sus oídos recibían orgullosos los susurros que eran intentos de palabras provenientes de los labios de Tenten, su boca se encontraba completamente seca y ansiosa por querer recorrer la piel de ella, sus manos temblorosas se dirigían como autómatas lentamente hacia su cadera dejando de lado el sostener sus brazos para que ésta no intentara hacer algo en su contra, sus piernas no hacían otro movimiento más que darle el suficiente soporte y balancearlo hacia el frente.

—Neji... egoísta. —Era lo que Tenten quería decir, pero de sus labios solamente salían frases entrecortadas que dejaban ver cuánto se le dificultaba hablar siquiera para continuar con su jueguito de peleas, a pesar del problema que le resultaba el sostenerse en sus piernas, pues éstas perdían firmeza, la castaña no dejaba de restregar su cadera en la entrepierna del Hyuuga. Podía sentir como sus fuerzas se le iban y la garganta le pedía litros de agua para calmar su sed, podía sentir como tras de sí el cuerpo de su compañero reaccionaba a sus toqueteos.

Ella rió al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su compañero, pues ya la opresión de sus emociones no pudo contener más. En un rápido movimiento Tenten se giró hacia su compañero, su cara formó un falso gesto de enojo hacia él ocultando bajo esa mueca la dicha que sentía por querer continuar más aún al ver la expresión de delirio por parte de él. Una vez más era testigo de la forma en que Neji Hyuuga manifestaba no poder más con su deseo.

Sus ojos se habían hecho pequeños y sus labios hacían un movimiento milimétrico de querer decir algo, quizás de querer aceptar su derrota, pues ya eso no se trataba de una batalla por averiguar cuál de los dos tenía la razón; sino de comprobar quién de ellos cedía primero al deseo.

Armándose de voluntad, en la cara le sonrió provocando la sorpresa del genio, de buenas a primeras dejaba de lado lo experimentado y el enojo se le había ya pasado. Juguetonamente le golpeó en el pecho riéndose nuevamente, Neji quedó inmóvil mirándola fijamente. Uno y dos golpes más le volvió a dar en la misma zona haciendo que éste retrocediera en defensa. Distrayéndose en la repentina reacción de Tenten, olvidó por un momento la cercanía de sus rodillas a la cama, ella rió divertida dándole el último empujón para que éste cayera encima del enorme colchón. Sus piernas quedaron colgando y los brazos a los extremos de su cuerpo, anonadado miraba como su compañera tomaba posición encima de su cuerpo.

Justo como él lo había hecho, Tenten también le sujetó ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza, su rostro acercó al de él y a pocos centímetros de sus labios le habló—: Por última vez, admite que no hay sexos débiles, las mujeres tenemos la misma capacidad que ustedes los hombres —repitió remarcando sus palabras. Él no le respondió, pues sus ojos entretenía mirando la manera en que los rojos labios de la castaña se movían. Ella notó ese detalle y rió para sus adentros, ansiaba besarla de la misma forma que ella quería hacerlo—. ¡Dilo! —exigió tomando en una mano los labios del genio elevándolos para su deleite, pues sus propios labios acercó queriendo reducir la distancia mínima que la separaba de probarlos. Neji siguió firme en su palabra, no le respondió y ella prefirió soltarle—. No quieres decirlo verdad, eres testarudo, engreído, te demostraré que no somos el sexo débil.

Aún sobre su cuerpo y teniendo en todo momento la atención del genio, recogió las mangas de su blusa blanca, se acomodó sobre su cadera arrebatándole un suspiro gratificante al ojiperla para luego, sin previo aviso, abrir la camisa que Neji vestía. No le dio siquiera tiempo de reaccionar, para cuando el hombre despertaba de sus cinco segundos de dicha por la estimulación de su entrepierna, Tenten ya le hacía cosquillas en su abdomen. Las caricias lo inhibieron y de un lado a otro removía su cuerpo para apartar a su insistente compañera de encima.

—Sino lo dices por la buena, lo dirás por la mala —amenazó la castaña arremetiendo con la agónica forma de hacerlo hablar a su antojo, que era provocándole cosquillas en el vientre y parte del cuello.

—Tenten... ya basta... —pedía tratando de no reír, pero le resultaba imposible, los dedos de su compañera no paraban de ir y venir sobre su piel además de que la propia risa de ella al verlo en tal estado lo contagiaba—. ¡Detente ya…! Te dije que te detuvieras —dijo de pronto intercambiando posiciones acorralando bajo su cuerpo a una agitada Tenten con su cabello alborotado, que ya ni se le miraban con claridad las formas de sus chonguitos. Neji en cambio no se le veía molesto, su rostro había cambiado radicalmente, desde arriba le sonreía con altanería.

Ambos se encontraban ausentes de sus propios pensamientos, en su mente solamente existía una cosa: todo su ser les pedía a gritos hacer caso omiso de lo pasado y entregarse a la gratificante sensación que los inquietaba. Neji inclinó el cuerpo pegando en la frente de la castaña la suya vendada, ella lo abrazó con sus piernas pegándolo por consecuencia en su entrepierna, justo donde quería que el Hyuuga encajara.

—¿Y ahora? Te tengo en mi poder, ¿dirás lo que te pedí? —cuestionó meneando su cadera para hacerle aún más complicada la tarea a Neji de concentrarse en su respuesta, el cual cerraba los ojos y se sostenía con ambos brazos a los costados de Tenten dándose el soporte para no caer encima de ella por completo debido a la inhibición de sus sentidos. Suaves, muy suaves suspiros lanzaba llenos de lujuria—. Acéptalo de una buena vez —seguía terca en su idea torturando al hombre encima de ella. La sonrisa de malicia que Tenten le mostraba a Neji le decía de la manera más sádica cuánto disfrutaba verlo en ese estado y él excitado ante sus caricias corporales no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Neji echó hacia atrás la cabeza apretando de sus dientes fuertemente para calmar de alguna forma la frustración que le acorralaba. Se maldijo, maldijo en silencio por su poco autocontrol, la presión de sus pantalones era mayor que la razón por hacer las cosas según su educación inculcada.

Fue su turno para empujar su cadera hacia el frente, de un lado a otro, hacia arriba y abajo, rozando tras cada movimiento perverso la húmeda intimidad de la castaña. Ninguno se decía nada en absoluto, actuaban como si nada sucediera, como si el bulto formado entre las piernas de Neji no existiera ni se estuviera frotando con la caliente intimidad de Tenten. Ella seguía con sus ideas de hacerlo hablar con respecto a lo que quería, y él silenciaba sirviéndole los intentos de palabras de Tenten como una melodía de estimulantes suspiros que iban acorde al ritmo que él empleaba en su cadera.

Aquel jueguito que había comenzado como un inocente juego entre dos amigos, había terminado en un acto del cual los dos tenían consciencia de ello, dejándose llevar como si fueran dos niños en la etapa de travesuras, pues como los niños que fingían ser ambos, habían llegado al límite de sus fechorías. La cama la habían desacomodado por completo dando paso así a juguetear bajo las sábanas, simples toqueteos que simulaban ser accidentales, simples roces de sus sexos demandantes que querían ir más allá de aparentar hacer el amor con la ropa.

Tenten trataba de alejarlo de su cuerpo, su intención no era otro que intensificar el contacto y a través de falsas cosquillas, palmeaba el torso descubierto de su compañero riendo al paso de su mano por el abdomen de Neji queriendo hacerla rodar por su piel erizada hasta alcanzar el punto donde se perdía la cordura y la locura del hombre encerrándolo en un paradisíaco desconocido.

Quería sentir bajo su tacto, si de la misma manera que lo apreciaba sus piernas e intimidad cuando Neji arremetía con su cadera hacia ella, si es que aquella dureza que distinguía provenir de la pelvis de su compañero era realmente lo que imaginaba. Neji hacía ir y venir sus ojos de los pechos de Tenten, pues tras cada embestida que realizaba éstos se movían a su mismo ritmo frenético. Sus labios ansiaba hacer recorrer por el cuerpo bajo él, ya no escuchaba siquiera la voz de su consciencia, quizás luego se arrepentiría, tal vez maldeciría el haber sido vencido nuevamente por sus hormonas, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, esa era la respuesta que le devolvía el agónico dolor de su entrepierna.

Entre risitas infantiles que ocultaban el verdadero sentir de los dos amigos, Tenten hizo rodar su cuerpo para volver a tomar el control, pero ya no se enfrentaba con el mismo indiferente Neji de antes, frente a ella veía al hombre exasperado por terminar los juegos y ponerse serios. Su cuerpo montó siendo ella quien realizaba la fricción de ambas sexualidades, reprimía los gemidos de placer que le provocaba la cercanía de la zona alzada de su compañero sobre su intimidad.

Sus manos le temblaban y, dudosas, tomó las de él para acariciarlas, la derecha de Neji la llevó hasta su rostro haciéndola pasar por su mejilla al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos sintiendo el contacto de la cálida mano de su compañero sobre su rostro. Por sí solo, él le contorneó los labios a lo cual ella los entreabrió introduciendo en su boca el dedo índice del Hyuuga lamiéndolo de una forma morbosa para deleite visual del hombre el cual veía con ojos cristalinos como su dedo se deslizaba en la húmeda cavidad de su compañera haciéndole fantasear con sus actos. Con la mano libre tomó de la cintura a Tenten aplicándole presión para que ésta se moviera encima de su cadera al ritmo que él le pedía, algo lento pero con un toque intenso. Ella abrió los labios dejando ir un gemido, con antojo lamió de ellos enloqueciendo a su compañero, el cual dejó caer lentamente su mano por el cuerpo encima de él, acariciándole el cuello, los hombros y su pecho derecho, Tenten echó la cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose mentalmente por lo que hacía.

Sin razón convincente, al menos para Neji, Tenten se puso en pie arreglando su ropa y peinado. Hacia él volteó sonriendo carismáticamente haciendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como solía hacer cada vez que mantenían sus encuentros.

—Es tarde y todavía tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa... no se te olvide comerte las galletas que creo ya se enfriaron... nos vemos —dijo en despedida dándose media vuelta para marcharse.

Neji la sujetó del brazo fuertemente, su rostro marcaba una seriedad aterradora. —¡Ya basta Tenten, esto ha llegado a su límite, no puedes marcharte así de pronto como siempre, hay que darle un fin a lo que comenzamos!

Exigió encarándola en busca de una respuesta. A los ojos lo miró perdiéndose momentáneamente en su claro mirar, la cercanía uno del otro incrementaba la insistencia de sus gustos, sus labios no resistían la distancia y sin mayores miramientos acudieron al llamado de sus cuerpos desembocando sus deseos en un placentero beso. Sus manos inmediatamente rodearon la cintura de la chica mientras que ella pasaba una mano por detrás de la cabeza del Hyuuga acercándolo más a su cuerpo. La mano libre la hizo rodar por la piel del hombre rozando su pecho, vientre, hasta inmiscuirse en sus pantalones, masajeó su sexo como si fuera toda una profesional arrebatándole al genio manifiestos de placer. Sin romper el beso mantenido, se deshizo de los pantalones de su compañero dejándolo sólo en bóxers, sobre sus labios sonrió pues Neji había posado su mano encima de la de la castaña pidiéndole en un suave tacto que ya no recurriera a la misma rutina.

Sus labios dejó, besándole el mentón, cuello, pectorales y abdomen, lentamente descendió hasta posarse frente a la cadera del genio. Sus bóxers igualmente bajó tomando en una mano su erguido miembro, suaves lamidas le propinó tocando con la punta de los dedos la longitud de su sexo, sus dedos viajaban por todo lo largo como si quisiera medirlo en centímetros, sus ojos se centraban en mirar las variaciones que tenía el rostro del Hyuuga pasando de un estado de reposo a otro de locura. Su boca era la prisión perfecta para guardar dentro la magnitud de sus actos, pues hacia ella llevaba el remarcado miembro de su compañero ensalivándolo.

Cuando su gusto se saciaba con su virilidad, la mirada elevaba para deleitar sus castañas pupilas con el rostro de Neji mientras que en una mano sostenía de su miembro para masajearlo. Neji arrugó quisquillosamente la nariz, reacción a la cual Tenten reaccionó regresando a su tardía labor, de la punta succionaba, su lengua rodaba por su extensión y volvía al inicio de su objeto de placer. El gemido ahogado lanzado por su compañero la alarmó y en un instante su boca recibió el néctar de dioses. Esperó a retirarse delicadamente del cuerpo de su compañero, cerró sus ojos y dejó pasar lentamente por su garganta la secreción almacenada.

Sobre la cama Neji se sentó pesadamente, una mano llevó hasta su frente y negó. Ya no disfrutaba de tener que recurrir al mismo empleo de actos para darle final a sus emociones. Lo experimentado hacía unos momentos ya no era suficiente.

—Llegará el día en que no tengamos que hacer siempre esto —mencionó no como una pregunta sino como un reproche sin voltear a ver a Tenten la cual se ponía en pie frente a él.

—¿Llegará el día en que dejes atrás tu arrogancia y me digas que no me crees inferior a ti y por lo tanto soy una mujer digna para ti? —respondió con una pregunta—. Lo siento Neji, pero no soy una alfombra ni un escalón para que me pisen, al igual que tú tengo un orgullo y tal parece que no sabes ni lo que quieres. —Hacia él se acercó besándole la frente vendada y haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla—. Seguimos estando en el lugar menos indicado, pero no te preocupes este será nuestro secreto sumado a otros tantos —finalizó rozando sus labios para luego salir de la alcoba.

Como otras ocasiones, él se volvía a quedar en la misma situación, con una duda carcomiéndole los pensamientos...

El fuerte sonido de algo cayendo lo alarmó, recostado aún sobre su cama inclinó el cuerpo mirando hacia ambos lados de su alcoba. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su visión, a unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraba dentro de su habitación Tenten guardando en el armario la ropa limpia de él mismo teniendo absoluto cuidado de no desdoblarla o arrugarla. Ella lo sintió despertar, desde su posición le sonrió avanzando hacia él con la bandeja en una mano mientras que éste sujetaba su cabeza pensando en lo que había sucedido, tal parecía que todo lo anterior solamente había sido un sueño.

Sintió como Tenten se había detenido momentáneamente tensándose, la mirada la tenía clavada en la cama donde él descansaba, justo en la zona de su cadera, de una forma que figuraba que veía a un fantasma. Neji desvió la mirada solamente para caer en la cuenta de que su sueño le había dejado secuelas marcadas en su entrepierna. Por vez primera sintió lo que era la vergüenza y es que Tenten no dejaba de mirar sonrojada como su anatomía resaltaba por debajo de las sábanas. Ella parpadeó riendo suavemente para eliminar la tensión entre los dos pero sin dejar de mirar aquella exaltación provocando que el rostro del genio se pintara en un rojo intenso. Sin remedio, flexionó una pierna tomando lugar sobre la cama.

—Debiste de haber tocado antes de entrar —recriminó Neji desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar.

Tenten tardó en reaccionar apartando la mirada de su imponente distracción y dejando sobre el buró de cama la bandeja que le llevaba a Neji con galletas recién hechas por ella misma. —Lo siento —tartamudeó—, no creí que estuvieras ocupado o... con problemas para dormir —mencionó inclinando el cuerpo hacia el frente acomodando de las galletas que le llevaba como desayuno, conservando la calma y actuando con naturalidad—. No creí que estuvieras en medio de un placentero sueño y que por mi inesperada llegada lo interrumpieras antes de la escena final... pero tengo cierta curiosidad por saber si esta vez no solamente irrumpí en tu alcoba sino también en tus sueños —preguntó dándose media vuelta para toparse tras de si a Neji de pie.

Actuó de forma infantil, sonriendo al hombre y ofreciéndole la galleta que traía en la mano derecha la cual él rechazó en un movimiento de cabeza. Ante su negativa ella misma le dio una mordida a la galleta frente a la atenta mirada del genio haciendo gesto de disfrutar de su bocado. —Uhm, está deliciosa, no sabes de lo que te pierdes —mencionó Tenten pasando sobre sus labios la lengua saboreando del sabor de su bocado.

Volvió a sonreírle pacíficamente a Neji alzando de vez en cuando su brazo con las demás galletas. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia el frente quedando a mínimos centímetros de distancia de los labios de la castaña, arrebatándole por su repentino acercamiento el aire y, con la punta de la lengua, le limpió de la comisura de sus carnosos labios los residuos de azúcar que le habían quedado. —Traías azúcar —dijo en tono seco.

Ella le agradeció ladeando la cabeza y sonriéndole a su manera, a él se acercó reduciendo el espacio trazado entre los dos rodeándole con un brazo el cuello y dándole a la boca una galleta a probar, debido a su insistencia y a la forma empleada para hacerlo ceder, al fin probó de los aperitivos mañaneros que en conjunto con su prima, Tenten, su novia, le había preparado en especial a él. —Verdad que están deliciosas, yo misma las supervisé. —Neji asintió sosteniendo con una mano la cintura de su secreta pareja mientras la miraba fijamente como ésta se distraía arreglando el único botón de su camisa blanca—. ¿Y ahora, me dirás qué soñabas? Tengo derecho a saber cuáles son las inquietudes que provocan en mi novio inesperadas reacciones.

Él chasqueó la lengua volteándole la cara y dejando que continuara jugueteando con sus dedos sobre su pecho. Cómo decirle que siempre a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de cuando eran aún compañeros de equipo o al menos su trato siempre había sido de tal manera, y que por razones de su remarcado orgullo nunca quiso aceptar la idea de reconocer que realmente la valoraba como mujer, motivo por el cual solían discutir y terminar en guerras de las cuales al final solían arrepentirse, pues como en sus sueños el desenlace siempre era el mismo, dejándolo con ganas de más.

Desconocía las motivos de cómo su relación con su compañera había cambiado, de un día para otro habían dejado de ser los amigos que solían ser frente a todos, pero el hecho de mantenerlo en secreto sólo para ellos convertía su estancia y momentos a solas en excitantes al estar solamente a la expectativa de poder ser descubiertos. Preferían la adrenalina de ser llamados amigos mientras que a solas disfrutaban de algo más que una amistad compartida.

La atrajo a su cuerpo recargando sobre su cabeza la mejilla derecha y pensando en cosas sin mayor importancia. La cercanía provocó el suave gemido de la castaña, Neji continuaba excitado. —¿Y bien?

—No es más que lo que provocas en mí Tenten —respondió tomándola de la barbilla para besarla pausadamente—. Soy la imagen de lo que me haces sentir...

Le acarició la espalda traspasándole su calor y la urgencia que tenía por su cuerpo. —Espera, seguimos estando en el lugar menos indicado. —Nuevamente esa negativa que solía decirle desde que sus caricias habían dejado de ser indefensas—. Pero no te preocupes, este será nuestro secreto sumado a otros tantos.

Finalizó besándole los labios y pidiéndole que se recostara de nuevo en la cama, debía de recuperar las horas de insomnio perdidas. A un lado de él ella tomó lugar acariciándole su larga cabellera para que conciliara el sueño. Otra vez no le quedaba otra opción más que poner su cabeza en blanco y no pensar en nada en absoluto para dejar pasar las ganas.

Suspiró, entre sueños se planteó nuevamente la pregunta: ¿cómo dejaba que una mujer, y no cualquiera, sino su misma novia, le negara el deseo de compartir un momento de intimidad más allá de las caricias que seguían haciéndose por encima de la ropa?

Abrió los ojos y la vio dormir a su lado. La respuesta por más simple que pareciera le costaba trabajo asimilarla: podría no estar a su mismo nivel de potencial en batalla, o no tener alguna habilidad genética como él; pero sí era quien ponía en duda sus palabras, la que le hacía entrar en razón cuando su arrogancia hacía de las suyas, quien velaba por el bienestar de los dos y la que tenía la última decisión. Tenía que aceptar que un no dicho por su mujer significaba la decisión final sin dar espacios para que reconsiderara su respuesta, un no argumentado por su castaña era la manera en la que él permanecía quieto dudando en silencio de sus habilidades como genio, sus negativas solían tener severas consecuencias en el ojiperla dejándolo vulnerable pues sus _no_ representaban más que una cruda derrota que le era concedida.

Neji Hyuuga había encontrado una debilidad más, Tenten era quien controlaba su voluntad.

.

.

* * *

_Me disculpo con ustedes, yo, Harmonie confieso que el lemon me falló, ando toda cargada de ideas que se me entrecruzan además de que las cosas a la carrera no salen bien y bajo presión no trabajo así que échenme porras que ando carente de neuronas _u.u _pero me comprometo a traerles para el próximo momento la continuación de este, doy mi palabra de Lemonsista. Aunque en particular este me agradó porque hace resaltar que las mujeres claro que tenemos también el mando, cuando una dice NO es un NO _u.u

_En otras cosas, nuevamente Las Migas se visten de fiesta, toca el turno de la Miga Aby (Harmonie) que anda de cumpleañera... ¡yupi!_

_En fin, sólo me queda decirles lo mismo de siempre, que este momento les haya agradado y no olvidar nuestro lema que ya todas(os) lo saben... pues sólo Tenten es merecedora de Neji Hyuuga y Neji de la castañita. ¿Acaso hay alguien más para él o para ella...? Verdad que no _=D

_Regocíjense con nosotras por poco más de medio año juntas y el cumpleaños de la Miga, aunque Vi no esté ahora _=(

_Coméntenle, nada les cuesta _=D


	18. Seducción igual a sumisión

.

**.:.** _Advertencia del momento: Lemon y lenguaje vulgar_ **.:.**

* * *

Momento dieciocho: **Seducción igual a sumisión.**

* * *

.

Que él y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos, al menos eso es lo que suelen decirnos cuando nos ven andar por las calles...

Desde que tengo uso de razón, o mejor dicho, a partir de que mi mentalidad de niña cambió tras un giro natural de la vida, aprendí a verle el lado positivo de la unión involuntaria que ambos teníamos. Él siendo como siempre tan correcto y silencioso, yo por mi parte tan diferente a sus gustos. Por mucho tiempo fuimos muy distintos, a decir verdad siempre lo hemos sido, y no es que la convivencia a raíz de nuestro formado equipo nos hubiera hecho más apegados, sino el hecho de que no había persona alguna que soportara por más de cinco minutos a mi genio preferido. Algo así como una maldición implantada hacia mi persona por haber obrado mal en mi vida pasada o por la infinidad de pensamientos que simplemente no iban acorde con mi edad, es por ello que como un castigo tenía que ser a mí a la que se le diera la difícil labor de estar al lado del más engreído de los genios.

Pocas veces se le veía mostrar una sonrisa por más pequeñita e insignificante que para él pareciera, contadas ocasiones se le podía mirar interesado en cosas que pudieran catalogarse como normales, lejos de sus razonamientos coherentes. Pero más allá de todas las posibles razones que hicieran en Neji resaltar su lado humanista, se encontraba mi manía por hacerlo ceder a sus emociones guardadas.

Nunca nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo —al menos que tuviera consciencia de la muerte segura que a su lado le esperaba o que de plano valorara poco su vida en tierra—. Sin embargo, luego de tanta convivencia entre ambos, descubrí que aquella altivez que solía mostrar Neji no eran más que parte de su cerrada manera de ver las cosas, podría presumir de ingenio, de fuerza y resistencia, pero no era más que un humano como todos, y llegar a esa conclusión me tomó más de lo imaginado. Era un hombre duro, de eso no tenía duda alguna, así mismo era testarudo, pero más terca era yo con mi insistencia a ver en él lo que los demás no se atrevían a hacer. Nunca me tragué sus vanaglorias, jamás acepté la idea de que él era un hombre sin escrúpulos, frío y soberbio, jamás de los jamases le creí que no sonreía mucho menos que no podía hablar como la gente normal. Su misterio causaba en mí una inmensa curiosidad, quería indagar en el interior de su engreído pecho y rebuscar entre la tristeza que reflejaba su mirada cuando el atardecer caía y los pajarillos dejaban de volar por la aldea.

Anhelaba ver más allá de lo que habían hecho los demás.

Cansada de hacer esfuerzos en vano para hacerle tragar sus palabras de que jamás estaría a su nivel en batalla, por más que mi orgullo de guerrera fluyera de una manera agónica sobre mi cuerpo, debía de asimilar que era verdad, pero no por ello rompería el vínculo de dignidad que me formaba conforme escuchaba sus acusaciones. Antes que nada acepté la idea de que solamente se trataba de un juego autoimpuesto, solamente era para pasar los ratos aburridos a su lado con un toque de picardía, poner a prueba su ingenio con cosas que desmerecían de razonamiento, simples cuestiones de la vida cotidiana a las cuales Neji parecía tener completa ignorancia. Sin embargo, el juego comenzado se fue poco a poco saliendo de mis manos. Como un cuentagotas, la chispa empleada en mis travesuras fueron surtiendo efecto contrario en mí. Aquel juego me embriagó y me agradó a tal nivel que no vi la hora de detener el transcurso de mi jugarreta. Caí en mi propia trampa. Me olvidé de lo planeado y cedí a entregarme a lo que desde un principio me negué que sucedería.

Él siempre se osaba de su posición de hombre _todopoderoso. _«No necesito la ayuda de nadie, puedo solo». Solía decir siempre que teníamos misiones lejos de la aldea por varios días, él solía hacer vigilia por las noches durante el tiempo que la misión lo implicara. Su voz sonaba tan soberbia que ya nadie le discutía su decisión. Él era el genio, el "todo lo puedo". Jamás aceptaría que me ofreciera a ayudarle siquiera una noche, apenas y me veía acercármele por las noches y sin prestarme mayor atención solía decirme: mañana partiremos al amanecer. De nada nos sirven las personas sin energía así que mejor vete a dormir, Tenten. Sabía lo que conseguía con sus palabras, sabía a la perfección que mi enojo se incrementaba, sin decirme nada más, comprendía que su mensaje tenía un doble sentido, me llamaba débil, para él siempre había sido eso: una kunoichi mediocre como todas las demás. Su virilidad machista era lo que más me ofuscaba a pensar con mayor claridad sobre una posible contestación a su planteamiento.

Pero de nada me servía ponerme a discutir con él, en primera, apenas y me miraba sino fuera con total neutralidad, y en segunda, sus escasas palabras solamente terminaban haciéndome revolver más en un revoltijo de palabras de las cuales poco comprendía. Siempre con su estoica manera de decir las cosas en donde resaltaba que seguía siendo un genio dejándome con la boca abierta y en mi rostro un enorme signo de interrogación al pensar en qué exactamente era lo que quería decirme con sus complejos enigmas.

Como siempre, al amanecer, una vez pasados los corajes y consultado con mi almohada los sucesos anteriores que hacían casi imposible mi acercamiento hacia él, pasaba por alto sus comentarios, olvidándome por un momento de sus acciones para conmigo, después de todo, nadie más que yo podría soportar sus desplantes de niño genio. Era su amiga, la única al parecer, por lo tanto sabía que dentro de su vocablo ya automático se escondía un sentido que pocas personas podían interpretar, y es que en realidad el ingenuo era él y no yo. Escondiéndose en su perfecta manera de tratar a los demás y su estudiada forma de alejarlos de su presencia con una inmensa duda, pues de nada le servía fingir conmigo cuando sabía que quien hablaba no era más que una pequeña parte del Neji escondido.

Así que, la mejor manera de atacar su cruda manera de tratar, era darle en un punto sensible a su orgullo y del cual parecía estar desarmado para enfrentarse a ello: el sarcasmo. Encontré, a través de observación, como las burlas hacia su persona o lo que le rodeaba lo hacían indefenso, sin nada más que abogar que decirme ofendido: estás loca. De esa manera ponía a prueba su resistencia hacia cosas habituales, de las cuales él parecía no tener ni idea alguna de cómo responder. No se estudia para ser un surrealista ni para actuar con naturalidad sin prisas ni complejidades, así es que Neji en ese sentido estaba completamente perdido ante mí. Disfrutaba de mis victorias para con él al ver como comprimía el gesto en sus ojos y hacía mueca de disgusto. Reía al ver como caía rendido a mis estructuradas jugarretas.

Encantador se miraba aparentando indiferencia a mis burlas. Y fue en ese momento, en el instante en que internamente me repetí la palabra inicial: ¿encantador? Con ello concluí que quien había perdido en la primera parte del juego había sido yo.

Se convirtió en una afición el molestarle, no había mañana o tarde que nos viéramos que no iniciara la rutina de entrenamiento con algún comentario sin sentido que provocara en él la misma reacción. Divertida me sentía mirándolo negar a mis comentarios e intentando cambiar el tema de conversación, ya fuera pidiéndome ponernos a entrenar o simplemente guardando silencio, y con esto último sabía que me debilitaba. Su silencio era la droga para mi simpatía. Se giraba dándome la espalda y cruzándose de brazos cerrando de sus ojos como si estuviera concentrándose en algo, pero realmente aparentaba ignorarme.

Jamás había tenido la absurda necesidad de volver a ser niña. Él provocaba en mí un cosquilleo que me impulsaba a pensar en travesuras y jugarretas de infantes. Mi tarea era la de hacer perder el juicio al genio, como un juego de niños que al final alguno de ellos termina llorando por cosas sin sentido, pero en este caso ninguno de los dos salía corriendo, mucho menos llorando, se podría decir que éramos unos niños en cuerpos de adultos pero sin dejar de lado esa mezcla de madurez con infancia. Pues aunque lo negara por todos los medios, a mis ojos él era como un niño consentido y yo la niña mala que pone en aprietos al chiquillo caprichoso.

El primer aprieto, tanto para él como para mí, fue una ocasión que atendíamos un llamado en la oficina de la Hokage. Él como siempre tan puntual mientras que yo con escasos minutos de diferencia, y antes de decirme otra cosa, a mi saludo respondió con un reproche por mi impuntualidad. Sino hubiera sido por la siempre elocuente llegada de Lee al pasillo donde nos encontrábamos a punto de entrar a la oficina, no hubiera conocido lo que era la sensación del pecado, o mejor dicho, la llamada atracción del sexo. En un impulso y como un acto innato debido al susto que me metieron los gritos de Lee al saludarnos, fue que encontré refugio en el cuerpo de mi compañero, en una posición meramente estúpida e infantil, principalmente por el hecho de que me asusté cuando no debía de haber sucedido. Ambas manos las posé sobre su pecho estampándome en su cuerpo y ocultando la cabeza en su hombro derecho. Sentí como su respiración se aceleró, sus pectorales subían y bajaban rítmicamente tocando mis pechos, él con ambas manos en los costados de su cuerpo, se había quedado desconcertado por mi reacción, del rostro de intriga de Lee apartó la mirada para luego bajarla y centrarla en mi pierna izquierda la cual rozaba con su entrepierna.

Mínimos segundos permanecimos así, quizá nadie, siquiera Lee, se percató con atención de lo sucedido, solamente ambos fuimos testigos del acercamiento sorpresivo entre los dos, lo sentimos y como un acto secundario suspiramos suavemente. Me aparté de él sin mencionar nada en absoluto, haciendo de cuenta que nunca sucedió y regañando como siempre a Lee por su imprudencia. Neji se apartó de nosotros y entró a la oficina sin hablar. Efectivamente, nada entre los dos sucedió, al menos eso era lo que parecía ser entre ambos una vez pasados los días. Nos mirábamos de la misma manera que antes y entrenábamos como siempre. Pero, en nuestros descansos y bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, mientras él reposaba por algunos minutos en el árbol frente a mí, yo no podía dejar de mirarle. Desde que lo conocía siempre había tenido la manía de descansar de pie con ambos brazos cruzados y la cabeza humillada, con la espalda recargada en el tronco de madera. Desde mi lugar me reprochaba, mientras que yo le hablaba él me ignoraba, respondiéndome en simples movimientos de cabeza o cuando la respuesta implicaba una mayor participación de su parte prefería simplemente no responderla. Le elevaba la voz para que me hiciera caso, pero él se apartaba de su lugar y sin más ordenaba continuar con el entrenamiento.

Había mejorado en mis técnicas, perfeccionando más la ya perfecta puntería que tenía, eso sería lo que Neji debía de aceptar, pero siendo tan arrogante jamás lo aceptaría abiertamente, pero sus intentos por evadir mis ataques y la forma tan apurada que reflejaban sus actos para no ser herido, me decía que ya no le era un contrincante mediocre. Jamás había hecho uso de su Jüken cuando entrenábamos, pues parecía que no se los tomaba muy enserio, sin embargo, aquella tarde aprovechando mi distracción mientras mandaba llamar más de mis armas, en fracción de segundos su brazo derecho extendió apuntando con la palma cerrada hacia mí. Su mirada clavó en mis ojos nerviosos, apenas pude esquivar su ataque el cual fue a dar justo en el tronco del árbol tras de mí a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Uno cerca del otro, con la mirada impregnada en las pupilas del otro nos mantuvimos por unos minutos, eternidades me pareció ese tiempo teniéndolo frente a mí, su mano continuaba en mi costado derecho arrinconándome accidentalmente en el árbol y con el nerviosismo a flor de piel. Sus ojos inspeccionaban atentamente los míos, poco a poco las facciones duras de su rostro cambiaron haciéndose más tenues, inconscientemente su mirada desvió a recorrer una línea imaginaria en mi rostro, desde mis ojos hasta terminar en mis labios volviendo a ascenderlos dejándome ver que ya su pesado mirar había cambiado por una brillante.

Sujeté fuertemente las dos kunais que tenía en ambas manos acercándolas a mi pecho, de pronto sentía que la reducida distancia me sofocaba, mi corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que podría jurar que su sonido en muestra de nerviosismo llegaba hasta sus oídos. Jamás lo había encontrado tan atractivo, y es que nunca me había puesto a examinarlo con detenimiento, o tal vez el hecho de que nunca pasó por mi cabeza que mi compañero podría ser el candidato perfecto del sexo opuesto que pudiera darle brillo a mis pupilas.

Tras de mí escuchaba como pequeñas porciones del tronco caían hacia el suelo debido a la fuerza que Neji le había aplicado con la palma, pero sus ojos seguían clavados en los míos. Silencio, entre él y yo iba y venía, y dentro de mí una sensación de calidez me invadía por completo. Tenía que reprimir mis emociones, castigar internamente a mis pensamientos para no cometer un error, pues ansiaba pegarme a su cuerpo y arrebatarle un beso. Quería probar sus labios entreabiertos y cercanos, pedirle entre roce y roce que calmara la sed de mi cuerpo que me agotaba el razonamiento. Pero todo lo que hicimos fue apartar la mirada luego de entrar en la idea de que estaba mal. Actuamos nuevamente como si nada sucediera y continuamos con nuestro entrenamiento. Cobardes.

Sola en la frialdad de mi cama pensaba, recreaba uno a uno los recuerdos de la tarde de entrenamiento, como una demente sonreía al techo de la pieza cerrando mis ojos y sonrojándome seguramente. Nos comportábamos como dos desconocidos, tanto tiempo de ser compañeros y amigos y no teníamos el suficiente valor para aclarar lo que nos sucedía y en su lugar solamente nos dábamos la espalda y alegábamos distracción hacia el otro. Pues a aquella tarde se le unieron otras más. Accidentalmente teníamos encuentros muy cercanos, accidentalmente sus ojos no dejaban de observar mis labios, accidentalmente mi mano había tocado su pecho y le había acariciado en un intento por ponerme en pie, accidentalmente mi espalda se pegó con su cuerpo y tras mi oreja sentía su respiración caliente soplándome, accidentalmente lo despeiné haciendo que su coleta se deshiciera y su cabello cayera sobre mi frente, cuando, accidentalmente en un entrenamiento se había posado sobre mi cuerpo mientras que yo estaba tirada en el suelo, accidentalmente su palma derecha había rozado mis senos y sus ojos se tiñeron de deseo al momento en que sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Todo cuanto hacíamos era a causa de accidentes, al menos esa era la explicación que nos dábamos cuando algo sucedía.

Con el tiempo aprendí a disfrutar de esos accidentes provocándolos. Provocándolo.

Engañaba a mi consciencia y le decía que todo lo que hacía era solamente para comprobar que Neji era una persona normal, sin embargo, mi razón me regresaba toda la verdad, lo hacía porque mis piernas perdían fuerza para sostenerme cuando le veía acercándose, porque todo mi cuerpo temblaba y junto en mi bajo vientre sentía como si fuera mi corazón el que palpitaba, pero no era más que mi sexo que me impulsaba a querer tenerlo cerca. Lo deseaba, si por un lado me sentía una perversa, él era el doble de perverso dejándome con la urgente necesidad de recorrerlo completamente.

Deseché la idea de que todo era parte de un plan para hacerlo caer en un juego de niños, descarté el hecho de que me importaba verlo como alguien con sentido humorístico, y asimilé la verdadera razón: era perversa porque deseaba que fuera él quien le pusiera fin a mi desdicha de tener que recurrir a fantasías nocturnas para tenerlo como mi cuerpo lo demandaba.

No podría decir que mis pensamientos eran enfermizos, no pensaba en coger solamente con mi mejor amigo, él no era un santo, no tenía un monumento por su castidad ni por su pureza de pensamientos.

Primer concepto: Neji era un completo perverso. Se dejaba seducir, no ponía mayor resistencia o siquiera hacía el intento por alejarse cuando nuestros cuerpos eran rozados uno con el otro, por accidente, claro está. Pues el tono de su voz cambiaba radicalmente, aquella gruesa y grave voz parecía distorsionarse sonando como nerviosa y agitada, sus manos perdían firmeza y luego de mucho tiempo transcurrido en lo mismo ya en automático se posaban sobre mi cintura. Y sus ojos, sus ojos eran el vivo reflejo de deseo que me derretía y me ponía más húmeda de lo que ya estaba.

Entre él y yo ya no existían las formalidades, perdimos la moral cuando nos miramos con deseo una de tantas tardes, y ese mismo deseo seguía estancándose en nuestros cuerpos. Y como otras tantas veces tenía que ser yo quien diera el siguiente paso, a pesar de que lo miraba marcharse a su hogar con su miembro abultándosele entre la ropa, no hacía intento alguno por ponerle remedio a su problema. Seguramente las tardes le servían como carnada para sus fantasías en el baño y darle velocidad a su mano derecha, de hecho, comenzaba a distinguirle callosidades en esa mano, a pesar de que él decía que eran por las armas que usaba, a menos que se tratara de una espada más dura que el hierro, quizá le hubiera creído. Me enorgullecía pensar que sus fantasías las compartía conmigo, o mejor dicho, que sus fantasías eran conmigo, Neji se masturbaba vociferando mi nombre sin interrumpir su correspondiente corrida nocturna.

Una misión más se nos presentó en las afueras de la aldea, con desánimo acepté acudir a mi trabajo, pues eran de esos días en los que el clima de la aldea me atraía una nostalgia extraña, sin embargo, a la aldea a la cual viajamos parecía ser todo lo contrario. Su clima excepcional y aire fresco combinado con la brisa de la costa, me regresaba los ánimos perdidos. A media tarde habíamos llegado al centro de la misma teniendo como morada una vieja posada, más temprano de lo planeado ya estábamos por iniciar nuestro trabajo. Tres habitaciones separadas habíamos pagado, en una Lee, en otra Neji y en la tercera me tocaría dormir durante el tiempo de la misión. Los detalles de la misma sobrarían, si algo debía de mencionar sobre esa misión o la aldea donde permanecíamos, era que su clima embriagaba mis sentidos haciéndome olvidarme de todo razonamiento.

Una noche, debido a la calidez que se hacía sentir en el aire, opté, luego de un baño, ponerme ropa cómoda, algo pequeño y delgado, mi cabello lo sujeté en una sola coleta alta y, boca abajo me acosté sobre la cama dejándome envolver por el aire que entraba desde la ventana cerrando mis ojos para intentar descansar. Pasados unos minutos y en completa calma, sentí como mis desnudas piernas eran acariciadas desde los tobillos hasta el inicio de mis glúteos, y al borde del corto pantalón de seda que usaba para dormir, volvían a descender esas caricias siguiendo el mismo camino. La piel se me erizó e inconscientemente apreté los ojos suspirando bajito, retuve gemidos, y en un simple tacto ya sentía mi cuerpo arder de placer. Fantaseé un poco, imaginando que quien hacía rodar su mano era Neji y no el aire que entraba por la ventana y me acariciaba producto de la excitación que tenía por la noche.

Me puse en pie caminando como mis tambaleantes piernas me lo permitieran hasta la ventana de la pieza, salí al pequeño balcón tomando aire fresco y exhalando, al tiempo que lo culpaba por mi estado. En la alcoba contigua se escuchaban ruidos, era la alcoba de Neji. Apliqué mayor concentración para oír al menos lo que sucedía y en medio de un soplido el aire llevó hasta mis oídos suspiros cargados de lujuria. Su gruesa voz sonar con aquella tonalidad de excitación me alarmó. Crucé sin miramientos de mi balcón hacia el suyo, estaba preocupada, claro, muy preocupada. Todo lo que veía estaba completamente borroso debido a que mis ojos parecían haberse nublado. En una fracción de segundos lo miré recostado sobre la cama, su mano empuñando su erección y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Escena que iluminó mis ojos haciéndolos aún más brillosos. «Tenten». Dijo de pronto como un susurro que se le había escapado de los labios inconscientemente, su voz sonó ronca y excitante, contagiándome a mí también. Cerré los ojos y desde la ventana aguardé en silencio, las piernas me tambaleaban, como un impulso querían correr hacia él y tomarlo por sorpresa, pues por vez primera se le veía distraído de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, toda su concentración estaba dedicada al buen movimiento de muñeca en su instrumento; justo a donde quería llegar.

Pero a pesar de tener la más perversa idea de llegar hacia él y dejarnos guiar por la morbosidad que regía a nuestro alrededor, inclusive en nuestras venas fluía la incandescente sensación de fornicación; sin embargo, me di media vuelta y con ello sonó poco el rechinido de la vieja madera bajo mi cuerpo. Había hecho un mínimo ruido y Neji lo percató saliendo de su ocupación de bajarse la calentura, nos miramos y yo reí, él sorprendido con los ojos aún medios pequeñitos intentó en vano ocultar bajo las sábanas su miembro erecto como si nunca hubiera estado entre sus manos, mucho menos jalándolo diciendo mi nombre para aumentar su libido.

—Oh, lo siento si te desperté, es sólo que Lee me encargó decirte que recién amaneciera iría a la zona este de la aldea, sospecha que quizá ahí encuentre algo que nos lleve con el caso. ¿Te asusté? —pregunté con total inocencia aparentando apenas haber llegado a su pieza y no haber visto nada de lo que hacía. Él no dejó de mirarme nervioso, era la primera vez que le veía de esa manera, con la respiración agitada y con el deseo de querer comerme con la sola mirada. Negó apenas y regresó en sí. Tomó lugar sentado a un lado de la cama, sin quitarse de las piernas la sábana que ocultaba lo evidente, humilló la cabeza y a su entrepierna con disimulo llevó su mano derecha como diciéndole en toqueteos calmados: tranquilo nene, lamento haberte despertado, mejor vuelve a dormir.

Pero a diferencia de él, mis intenciones eran otras. Neji en ningún momento habló, centró su mirada al frente de la cama mirando la pared, por mi parte y como si la hora fuera adecuada para hacer una visita y conversar, me senté a su lado en la cama al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro. La oscuridad no me dejaba apreciar con claridad a mi alrededor, de lo único que tenía idea era que Neji a mi lado me miraba de forma despistada mientras recostaba el cuerpo sobre la cama como si fuera la mía propia. El pequeño short que usaba por consecuencia se había subido más de la cuenta, dejando al descubierto mis piernas y la blusa para dormir dejaba ver mi ombligo. Él no perdió detalle de ello a pesar de que no comentó nada al respecto.

Suavemente como un sonido perdido en el viento que resoplaba por la ventana, podía apreciar los quejidos de Neji, se quejaba por mi presencia, más aún por estar excitado y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Falta de confianza, pues de la misma manera que él lo deseaba yo también me sentía más que irritada y húmeda, para variar.

—Hace mucha calor por aquí, no puedo dormir, ¿y tú? —comenté poniéndome en pie y echándome aire con la misma blusa de dormir. Neji desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, elevarla al menos un poco le haría verme de cuerpo completo y en paños menores, en otras palabras, le haría perder el poco control que podría decirse que tenía en ese momento.

—Espera, Tenten —dijo de pronto poniéndose en pie al tiempo que me proponía salir por donde había entrado. Le aguardé dándole la espalda, no tenía el valor de voltear a verlo, a pesar de que en el fondo anhelaba hacerlo. Increíblemente tardó en acomodar las palabras para hablar, dudó un momento en hacerlo y una vez decidido tartamudeó—: ¿Dices que Lee irá al norte de la aldea?

—Este.

—Correcto, supongo que nosotros iremos a las afueras a preguntar. —¿Desde cuándo Neji se dejaba guiar por suposiciones, bien o mal jamás le había escuchado hablar con aquella indecisión? Aclaró la garganta sin atreverse a mirarme al rostro, su vista la centraba en ver mis pies descalzos y en mínimos intentos elevaba la cabeza sólo para toparse con mis piernas descubiertas—. ¿Crees que podamos salir a eso de las cinco de la mañana?

—Seis, las cinco es aún muy temprano para mí. Mejor a las seis, claro, si es que me levanto a esa hora —respondí sonriendo para mis adentros. Nunca se había presentado la oportunidad de que él me pidiera una opinión, mucho menos poner en tema de discusión una misión. Lo tenía comiendo de mi mano, no tenía duda alguna, y con aquella conclusión morbosa me di media vuelta al notar como él aceptaba mi proposición. Subí a la barandilla del balcón procurando hacer mucho movimiento corporal para resaltar impúdicamente lo que tenía por mostrarle al hombre que tras de mí me observaba embelesado—. Hace calor, creo que lo mejor es que ambos nos demos un baño con agua muy fría. Descansa. —Mi comentario fue indirectamente dicho en doble sentido. Me sentía atractiva esa noche, por vez primera no dudaba de mis dotes, no dudaba de mis movimientos ni de mis pensamientos. Su mirada fría, esta vez cálida, clavada en mí me hacía sentir como la mujer más hermosa del mundo, alguien seductora y la hembra perfecta para conocer los placeres de la vida.

Me sentía más mujer de lo que ya era.

A la mañana siguiente nos vimos en las afueras del hotel donde nos hospedábamos, su indiferencia pudo con mi ánimo, caminaba por delante de mí como si no existiera, apenas y me tomaba en cuenta cuando le hacía preguntas referentes a la misión. Estaba serio y parecía molesto. Al igual que él yo también lo ignoré. La tarde cayó y con ella la sensación de abruma me sacudía. Vagábamos solos por el bosque, íbamos y regresábamos sin resultado alguno, desde la rama de un árbol él se encargaba de visualizar todo a nuestro alrededor, luego de que le pedí parar a descansar, en ningún momento quiso mantenerse a mi lado, siempre alejado lo más posible de mí. Su apatía me comenzaba a fastidiar, y antes de pararme a preguntarle sobre qué era lo que le sucedía, lo mejor era actuar con naturalidad y volver a juguetear con él.

Sino entendía con palabras, lo haría hacer entrar en razón con hechos.

Le hice bajar del árbol en el instante en el que grité debido a una supuesta mordedura de serpiente, él no dudó un segundo en bajar a auxiliarme y, para hacer la escena más dramática, me tiré sobre el suelo aparentando dolor y llorar como una Magdalena al tiempo que me sostenía la pierna izquierda fingiendo malestar en esa zona. Su rostro cambió radicalmente por uno de preocupación, en cuclillas se colocó a mi lado para revisar mi pierna. Cuando preguntó con voz atemorizada sobre cómo me sentía, no pude ocultarlo más y ya sin poder evitarlo me comencé a carcajear. Neji me miró intrigado yo mientras trataba de sostenerme la panza para no llorar de la pura risa.

—Qué es gracioso, Tenten. —Una pregunta no fue, sino más bien como una amenaza pues su mirada clavada en la mía me intimidaba.

—Te la creíste, eres tan inocente Neji, deberías de haber visto tu cara de espanto, creí que te ibas a desmayar o en el peor de los casos a orinar en los pantalones. —Inmediatamente se puso en pie dándome la espalda no sin antes dedicarme una mirada fúnebre. Igualmente me levanté limpiándome el polvo de la ropa, volviendo a reír juguetonamente—. Siempre caes en mis bromas Neji, de verdad que a veces dudo de que seas un genio. —Sin mayor reserva y una vez que el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, me lancé a su espalda abrazándolo desde atrás y recargando la cabeza en ella en un gesto meramente infantil y que nunca había realizado, al menos no con él—. Pero sé que te preocupas por mí, aunque poco lo demuestres. Gracias, Neji.

Neji contrajo sus músculos. Yo me reía en plan inocente disfrutando del momento, como una niña pequeña que no sabe del deseo que despierta en los demás, con expresión radiante y feliz me iba a sus brazos, sabiendo que mientras le abrazaba podía sentir mi prominente busto apretándose contra su espalda, cosa que me hacía suspirar de placer, y a él mirarme embobado de arriba abajo una vez que nos soltamos. Por muy amiga y compañera que fuera, no existe hombre alguno que resista semejante ataque. Comencé a caminar sin decir nada más, él tras de mí esta vez pasados unos segundos me siguió. Todo lo anterior resultó tal cual lo planeado, durante todo el tiempo de regreso al hotel se aventuraba a mirarme con más descaro.

Lee se encontraba durmiendo en su pieza, pues cerca de las tres de la mañana marcaba el reloj de mi alcoba, nuevamente no podía dormir, de un lado a otro me movía encontrando una mejor posición. El calor, el maldito calor me abrumaba, no precisamente el que se dejaba sentir en la aldea sino el que mi cuerpo me devolvía tras pensar en lo ocurrido. Me puse en pie antes de hacer otra cosa de la cual pudiera arrepentirme, las fantasías ya tenían cerrada a mi cabeza. Al balcón de la pieza me dirigí extendiendo ambos brazos sobre la barandilla mirando hacia la primera planta del edificio con el cuerpo levemente inclinado haciendo ejercicios de espalda: hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Olvidándome por un momento de todo cuanto me rodeaba, me perdí en la brisa que llegaba suspirando hasta mi cuerpo, sobre mis mejillas sentía aquella estimulante sensación. Cerré los ojos y me sujeté del barandal. A aquella calidez que me bañaba por completo el cuerpo con sus vientos, se le combinó una sensación de más calor, es decir, sobre mi hombro sentía el resoplar agitado de alguien tras de mí. Ladeé la cabeza por inercia dándole de esa manera el espacio suficiente para que aquel que me tomaba de la cintura por detrás no se alejara en lo más mínimo.

Por dentro luchaba contra mis propios juicios, dejaba así de pronto que ese "alguien" me abrazara con aquel derecho que solamente se le otorgaría a un conocido y, efectivamente, el alguien era un conocido para mí, la persona a quien más confianza le tenía y por quien mis fantasías tomaban vida. Neji me abrazaba desde atrás. Inesperadamente y quizá ya carente de una lógica que le indicara lo bueno o lo malo de sus actos, había salido de su pieza y entrado a la zona de la mía, al menos hasta afuera del balcón donde me encontraba temblorosa y ansiosa porque continuase.

—¿Neji, nuevamente no puedes dormir? —pregunté simulando no percatarme de su acercamiento y como si nada sucediera, pero eso sí, sin hacer el mínimo intento de alejarme de su cuerpo. Neji no respondió, su única contestación fue apretándome más hacia él. Suspiré suavemente intentando no dar mayor muestra de excitación, pues a tal grado me tenía solamente ese pequeño roce, que mis piernas tambaleaban y mi zona fémina palpitaba como si tuviera vida propia—. ¿Qué te hizo venir de pronto a visitarme? ¿Quieres conversar acaso? —Mi pregunta fue más como una burla, frases dichas con todo el doble sentido de la palabra, pues tras de mi cuerpo sentía como sus intenciones parecían florecer, y es que intencionalmente su cadera se pegaba a la mía y en aquel morboso contacto su sexo era frotado con mi trasero. Esa sensación terminó por hacerme perder el juicio. Al igual que él lo necesitaba, yo también quería liberarme de esa tremenda presión que aumentaba en mi cuerpo como una lava ardiente.

Jadeó en mi oreja arrimándome más su entrepierna.

—Llevas provocándome mucho tiempo y yo ya no puedo soportar más este calvario, Tenten.

Su brazo izquierdo lo tenía apretándome los senos, y su mano me agarró con firmeza del pecho derecho acariciándome mi sensible y rugoso pezón. Su mano derecha, que, antes había tanteado mis pantalones, estaba colándose dentro de mi pantalón de pijama, llegando a mi humedad y comprobando que ya me tenía mojada. Eso lo puso a mil.

—¿Pero qué me haces Neji...? Para, me aprietas mucho…

Evidentemente era mentira, yo no quería que parase, me estaba tocando de tal modo que me puso más húmeda con sus dedos traviesos. Cada fibra de mi ser temblaba y se sacudía bajo el violento ataque de Neji que parecía estar fuera de sí. Después de tanto tiempo acosándolo, sus deseos habían crecido tanto que no pudo reprimir sus impulsos, y eso para mí era una bendición. Me resistí durante algunos minutos más, hasta que me tuvo mojándome las piernas. Fue entonces cuando le dejé hacerme de todo.

—Uhm, esos deditos están juguetones. —Apenas pude articular palabra. Mis piernas temblaban y tras de mí sus suspiros calientes me enloquecían. Sostenía de su mano indicándole la zona en donde tocar, el cuerpo movía conforme al desplazamiento de sus dedos por sobre la tela de mi ropa. Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en su hombro, tras de mi espalda escondía mi mano libre para recorrerle sin mirar su pecho y abdomen. En mis glúteos sentía querer unirse al juego su prominente sexo, erecto, hermoso, apunto de hacerle un agujero a sus pantalones para dormir—. Llévame a mi recámara antes de que cambie de idea.

En cuanto escuchó esa frase, ni corto ni perezoso me cogió y me llevó a mi pieza, echándome en la cama semi-desnuda. Yo le miré entre espantada y deseosa, cruzaba mi mirada con la de él, le examinaba mientras lo veía quedarse tan desnudo como yo. Su erección, hasta entonces sólo sentida, aquel prominente trozo de su cuerpo atrajo mis ojos como un poderoso imán. No podía apartar mi mirada de aquella caliente barra de carne que parecía señalarme como a un dedo acusador, dedo que se fue acercando a mí hasta quedar a la altura de mi cara, cuando Neji se puso de rodillas sobre la cama.

—¡Madre mía, cómo la tienes! —dije al notar el grosor de su excitación, su miembro palpitaba apuntándome directamente—. ¡Quiero vértela de cerca!

—¿Te gusta, Tenten? ¿Ves que dura está? La tengo así por ti… tú eres la culpable… vamos Tenten, tócala, siéntala de una vez… ¿por qué no era esto lo que en verdad querías? ¿No era esto lo que deseabas?

No sabía si Neji había descubierto mi treta o bien hablaba en suposiciones, pero no me importó: le obedecí sin decir una sola palabra, acogiendo su fantástico miembro entre mis cálidas manos, frotándolo con mimo y lentitud. Formando una "O" con mis labios, le di besitos y chupaditas a uno y otro lado, adorándolo con fervor. Me volví una loca al sexo de mi amigo: su sabor, su tacto, su calor, su forma y textura... todo era una absoluta perfección que hacía que mis ojos brillasen con malicia. Y, tomándolo por sorpresa, abrí mi boca y me la jalé hasta el fondo.

—¡Ah Tenten...! Pero que loca eres, como haces… que delicioso.

Yo no respondía, ni falta que hacía. Pasé mis manos para cogerlo con fuerza por sus duros par de glúteos y gracias a eso tuve un buen punto de apoyo para darle a mi compañero una riquísima chupada que le puso los pelos de punta. De cuando en cuando le miraba a la cara y lo veía como si estuviera en trance, gimiendo y jadeando como si estuviese corriendo un gran maratón. Usando la lengua y los labios le di a probar mis aptitudes en el arte de la felación. Su puntita, de rojo rubí, ardía en mi boca mientras pasaba la lengua por ella y chupaba con los labios. Se la aspiraba como un pirulí, enroscando mi lengua por su tronco y yendo adelante y atrás, sacándola casi toda y volviéndola a meter. Neji puso sus manos en mi cabeza cogiéndome la boca con ganas, moviendo un poco las caderas para hacer efecto de empuje. Nunca me había sentido tan excitada, usada y complacida. Esa mezcla me hizo ponerme más ardiente.

—¡Tenten, oh... por Kami! ¡Para que me voy a venir!

Viendo que estaba cerca del orgasmo me paré de golpe, ya que no deseaba que lo gozara tan pronto. Me tumbé mirándolo sensualmente a los ojos, acariciándome los pezones y abriendo mis piernas para que me tocara entre ellas. En cuanto posó su mano en mi intimidad me creí morir de placer, estaba que estallaba. Invité a Neji a devolverme el cumplido, y no tuve que decirlo dos veces: puso su cabeza entre mis piernas, sacó la lengua y la hundió en mis entrañas.

Lo hacía sin prisa, pasando lentamente su lengua arriba y abajo mientras sorbía los jugos que salían imparables de mi interior. Me puse como loca, gemí y jadeé sin control alguno, retorciéndome debido a los esfuerzos que él aplicaba para hacerme gozar. Estaba que lo tiraba, me entraron unas ganas terribles de desgarrarlo a mordiscos. Acto seguido, y trabajando a dúo con su boca, usó sus dedos para acariciarme en mis senos y después acariciarme en mi sexo, tocándome el clítoris con la yema de los dedos y poniéndome tan caliente como un hierro al rojo vivo.

—Así... Neji, oh, lo haces de miedo… me encanta, sigue por favor sigue.

La escena era tan morbosa que casi casi sentí que me venía en sus manos. Neji, mi arrogante y frío compañero me estaba proporcionando el mayor de los placeres inimaginables y yo le animaba a que siguiera, no quería que aquello parase. Los ánimos estaban por las nubes y el deseo nos consumía como una inmensa hoguera. Tanto él como yo teníamos que desfogarnos de nuestras pasiones, las teníamos al límite de su capacidad, casi como una bomba que estuviese a punto de estallarnos en la cara. Por mis gemidos Neji supo que me tenía en el nirvana, estaba más que preparada, de manera que se detuvo para retomar un poco el aliento.

—Te lo voy a dar como deseas.

—Sí, Neji… házmelo de una vez… cógeme viva —decía de manera desesperada revolviéndome el cabello como demente.

Sin esperarse se puso encima de mí, abrió mis piernas del todo y colocó su miembro entre ellas. Yo no perdía detalle. Noté como la puntita roja tocaba mis labios vaginales pidiendo entrar, y con poco que hizo presión fue colándose por mi intimidad palpitante hasta que me la metió del todo. Fue un acto sublime y lento que me hizo ver las estrellas, disfruté cada segundo que sentí esa primera entrada en mi interior. Me abracé lo más fuerte que pude a él y lancé un largo y sonoro gemido de satisfacción, agradeciéndole que me estuviera haciendo aquella maravilla. Permanecimos unos momentos muy quietos, dejando que la sensación de unión nos recorriera, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos y de proferirnos alguno que otro beso, con nuestras lenguas disputándose un torneo. Era con mucho el mejor momento de mi vida.

Pasados esos preciosos instantes de unión entre nosotros, sentí como sus caderas se movían con lenta parsimonia, y yo me agarré a él presa de una lujuria que me hacía chillar y gemir. No paraba de decirle piropos y toda clase de halagos mientras me bombeaba, extrayendo de mí todos y cada uno de mis espasmos, jadeos y sensaciones, que me desbordaban como una inundación. Por cada meneo que me daba yo me derretía en sus manos como cera de vela, me ponía loquísima y me dejaba hacer por él, le daba mi permiso para que me hiciera de todo. Me tenía clamando a gritos que me diera más hondo.

—Uff, dame más duro… cógeme fuerte… hasta el fondo, eso es… se siente riquísimo… no pares.

Entre la cogida que me estaba dando y las cosas que me decía, me sentía en el cielo, como si una ninfa hubiera sido llevada al Olimpo para ser amada por un Dios. Y yo era esa ninfa que era venerada por un majestuoso Dios. El cariño y el deseo que sentíamos el uno por el otro era tan intenso que parecía que nos íbamos a fundir. Quería perderme en él, ahogarme. Me sentía anegada de él. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y le chupeteé un poco el cuello, aguantando sus embestidas mordiéndome los labios a ratos para intentar sofocar un poco mis gritos de placer que amenazaban con ser escuchados fuera del hotel. Estaba tan excitada y tan salida que no podía contener mi naturaleza salvaje, la misma que Neji parecía querer sacar de mí.

—Tenten… goza conmigo, disfrútalo, siente lo rico de lo bien que te lo hago. Que mojada estás… esto es paz y después gloria.

—Eso es... Neji, dame más… más fuerte.

Su martilleo constante comenzaba a ganar fuerza y ritmo, y mi cuerpo se iba de un lado a otro. Aquella sensación de estar acorralada entre la cama y él era de una sublime euforia. Le rodeé con mis piernas por su cintura y le dije al oído que me lo hiciera con más fuerza, con más energía. Neji se ensañaba conmigo tal y como le pedí, sacudiéndome de arriba abajo con cada estocada. Su sexo obraba maravillas en mi cavidad dilatada, lo sentía partirme como un perforador que buscase petróleo en alta mar.

—Así…

Me penetraba. —Dame —me taladraba—, dame más… —me perforaba—. Fóllame.

Su ariete opresor me hacía gozar a ritmo de máquina hidráulica, presionándome y sometiéndome como nunca antes. Me sentía subyugada por un hombre. Ya no sabía dónde meterme, estaba que explotaba, sentía como algo iba creciendo dentro de mí a tal ritmo que creí que iba a reventar. Por mis gemidos Neji supo interpretar que estaba cercano el momento del orgasmo y se apresuró para fundir nuestros orgasmos en uno solo, dejando de lado todo el cariño que hasta entonces había sido la tónica dominante del evento y abriendo paso a una pasión más salvaje y desatada. Aquello era nuevo para mí, nunca había visto a Neji ponerse como hasta ese momento y nunca olvidaré aquella desencajada e impagable cara de placer mientras me lo hacía con vicio. Aguanté todo lo que pude y él siguió empalándome con su lanza hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo posponerlo por más tiempo y, profiriendo unos verdaderos alaridos de sexo y placer, nuestros orgasmos pudieron fundirse en un orgasmo común y nos venimos como locos, alargando el momento todo lo que fuera posible, gracias a unas últimas metidas de él. No sé si tuve un orgasmo solo o varios pequeños, pero sí que nunca había sentido nada igual en toda mi vida.

Neji se derrumbó a mi lado y lo acogí en mis brazos. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo como loco, exhausto del esfuerzo que habíamos realizado. Nuestras respiraciones eran muy agitadas, incluso sudábamos un poco. En mitad de tan tierno abrazo, con su caliente sexo aún dentro mío, nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonreímos sin romper el mágico silencio de aquel precioso instante. De hecho, no hablamos más por un buen rato, sólo nos mirábamos y nos besábamos con nuestras pasiones bien encendidas aún. Podía oler el rico aroma del sexo a nuestro alrededor, era como algo dulzón y muy agradable, como una sensación que nos quemaba en el alma y nos la marcaba a fuego. Al salirse de mí, cayó boca arriba a mi lado en la cama, sin dejar de admirar mi cuerpo desnudo, el mismo que minutos atrás había disfrutado como un niño devorando un tarro de chocolate.

Fue más que una noche de sexo con mi amigo, fue más que sexo, en realidad fue sexo salvaje. Para qué hacer la espera más agónica si ambos lo deseábamos, para qué esperar más si tanto él como yo así lo queríamos.

—¿Y después de esto, ahora qué sigue? —pregunté recostándome de medio lado y mirándolo fijamente mientras le acariciaba su cabello suelto sobre la almohada. Él me regresó la mirada y rió de medio lado con aquella insistencia arrogante propia de su persona al notar como le sonreía en gesto juguetona—. ¿Qué haremos? —Ante mi pregunta su respuesta fue silenciosa pero sumamente hermosa, me besó dulcemente y con fervor dándome así una pronta contestación.

Me dejó anonadada y con una sensación de satisfacción. —¿Respondí tu duda? —preguntó con gesto superior sintiéndose ser él quien tuviera esta vez el control. Volví a reír en su cara, su respuesta claro que me dejaba satisfecha, no esperaba una declaración de novela, mucho menos frases halagadoras de su parte para que me hiciera la propuesta de dejar de ser amigos y convertirnos en algo más, porque sus palabras estaban dichas en doble sentido, lo deduje por la forma de su respirar y la deliciosa manera en la que tomó de mis labios frotándolos con los suyos. El estilo de Neji era completamente diferente a cualquier protocolo existente, y eso me envolvía, me agradaba más su estilo particular.

—Menudo genio haciendo todo al revés —contesté con sarcasmo—. Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Tú me hablas de loquera? Y luego dices que soy yo el inocente. Pero quizá si esté algo...

—¿Algo? Completamente, endemoniadamente loco... pero sumamente atractivo. —Tomé entre mis dientes su labio mordiéndolo morbosamente. La espalda recargó por completo en la cama extendiendo un brazo por debajo de mi nuca en una manera de atraerme a su cuerpo, la otra la colocaba detrás de su cabeza. Miró hacia el techo de la alcoba, guardó silencio y en el instante creí que diría algún comentario para apartarse de mi lado y marcharse negando lo sucedido. Me abracé más a su cuerpo acurrucándome bajo su brazo.

—Tenten. —Me nombró pasados unos segundos en silencio agónico. Elevé la mirada en respuesta al creer que me llamaba—. Creo que ese es el nombre más apropiado para nombrar a mi estado. Tenten es la locura que me invade desde ayer, hoy y mañana.

Su voz hizo eco en mis sentidos, como una máquina grabé cada una de sus palabras, no las volvería a escuchar, muy seguramente, pero con saber que en algún momento de mi vida fui el motivante para hacer hablar a mi compañero, ahora pareja, me llena de una dicha inmensa.

Aún así no mencioné nada al respecto, sabía de antemano que con él no había motivos para darle vueltas al mismo asunto. Había sido directo y sincero. Lo abracé al tiempo que reía como una niña chiquilla. —En realidad te preguntaba sobre qué es lo que haremos, justo ahora —aparenté inocencia e indiferencia al mismo tiempo—. Dices que tienes una locura, ¿no? —Él asintió dudoso—. Saca tu locura entonces y demuéstrame lo mucho que lo deseas... que me deseas. Te doy mi consentimiento, vuélvemelo a hacer, quiero sentirte una vez más, dime que esto no acabará aquí... quiero tener más de ti.

Rió arrogante, comenzaba a acostumbrarme a esas muestras de soberbia que me dirigía, la diferencia era que estas las hacía con un gesto de satisfacción que igualmente me embriagaba a mí. Después de decir esto se me acercó, me tomó de la cabeza y me la puso a la altura de su entrepierna.

—Tienes razón, por qué no me ayudas a bajarme este dolor. —Su sexo aún brillante lo tenía frente a mi rostro, un monumento majestuoso. Lentamente saqué la punta de la lengua, punta con punta, lamí de la superficie de su excitación, el sabor entremezclado de dulzón y salado me fascinó. Con una mano tomé de sus testículos masajeándolos a mi antojo y acercándolo más hacia mi rostro. Devoraba como si hubiera estado en ayunas durante mucho tiempo, de un lado a otro lo recorrí y conforme al rodar de mi húmeda lengua sobre su carne, ésta se endurecía haciéndome la difícil labor de soportar su magnitud dentro de mi boca. La sacaba y respiraba halando aire a mis pulmones, él por su parte agradecía de mi intervención acariciando de mi mejilla derecha y abriéndome con la otra ambas piernas, su mano se inmiscuyó entre mis piernas palmeando primero, suavemente sobre mi sexo, con toda la palma lo hacía mientras que sus labios aclamaban por los míos.

Hacía el mayor de lo intentos para mantenerme firme y no dejarme caer sobre el colchón, pues sus dedos volvían a obrar efecto mágico en mí. Con una mano le masturbaba su miembro, apuntándolo siempre hacia mi rostro, ese objeto era mío y así siempre lo sería. Ya me había hecho adicta a su sabor, textura y grandeza, había sido hecho para mí, no tenía duda alguna. Él, aún arrodillado frente a mí, metía mano entre mis piernas temblorosas, mi lengua humedeció su abdomen y hasta donde pudo llegar de su cuerpo. Quería devorarlo y disfrutarlo como el mejor de los trofeos. Aplicó presión a sus movimientos manuales sobre mi feminidad, sin poder evitarlo recosté la espalda sobre la cama, eso sí, sin dejar de manosearle el sexo.

—Vuelves a estar húmeda. —Sus dedos sacaba de mi interior y veía sobre ellos el fluir de mis líquidos. Sus ojos brillaron y con mayor fervor regresó a su labor de inspeccionarme.

Mordía mis labios, una y otra vez, me ardían de la presión que hacía para retener mis gritos y mi locura, mis ojos cerraba y volvía a abrirlos para tener frente a mí a su amigo. Luminoso, rojizo y con unas venas marcando su desarrollada virilidad. —Tu verga sigue igual de firme. Vuélvela a donde pertenece, regrésala a su lugar de origen de donde nunca debe de salir. Penétrame una y otra vez, hazlo, que no soporto esta insistencia por tenerte —aparté su mano con algo de dolor de mi sexo, me dolía, pero era un dolor tan agradable y con la llegada de un nuevo huésped mi dolor aumentó.

Neji acató mis indicaciones, su calidez impregnó todos los rincones de mi interior llenándome por completo en un mar de perversiones, su orgasmo y el mío se fundieron en uno solo.

—¿Por qué te gusto? —dijo de momento una vez que su respiración se había repuesto. Volvió a abrazarme y tras de mi espalda me hablaba, desde mi posición miraba hacia la ventana de la alcoba disfrutando de su acercamiento y del momento que se nos había presentado.

—Porque al igual que tú, yo también estoy loca por ti.

—Pero tiene que haber alguna explicación.

—Uhm, hay... una locura que llevo dentro.

—¿Una locura sexual? —dijo con cierto cinismo. Reí negando con la cabeza en ironía.

—Supongo, quizás sí —mordí mi labio inferior.

Aguardó unos segundos en silencio, aclaró la garganta y apretó de mi mano derecha. —¿Y por qué no la puedes vivir con otros hombres?

Giré a verlo, esta vez fui yo quien le abrazó jugueteando con sus cabellos sueltos dirigiéndolos hacia su nariz para hacerle cosquillas. —Tenía miedo. Tú eres la única persona en quien puedo confiar. Además ya te lo dije, si hago lo que hago es porque me traes loca, Neji. —Sabía que su pregunta había sido planteada con la intención de que le respondiera lo que quería escuchar, recordarle una vez más que sólo sería de él y para él, de nadie más.

—¿Y, ahora estás más tranquila? —preguntó retirando un mechón de mi cabello colocándolo tras mi oreja. Asentí cerrando los ojos presa del cansancio—. Descansa, Tenten.

Su frente recargó sobre mi cabeza haciendo gesto de dormir, pasados unos minutos en completo silencio así lo hizo.

Todo lo anterior no fue sino para comprobar mi segunda hipótesis: para Neji siempre fui una mujer débil, y ello lo confirmé durante nuestra primera noche. Sin embargo, había que comprender que cuando un hombre tacha de sexo débil a la mujer, su verdadero sentido es que se refiere que para él, ella es su debilidad.

Al menos yo lo fui para Neji, al grado que en lugar de entregarme a él como inicialmente propuse, fue él quien se me entregó a mí.

¿Sexo débil? A quién quieren engañar.

.

.

* * *

_Tarde pero seguro. No, no se apuren fieles seguidoras de los momentos, podremos demorar por razones ajenas a nuestras manos pero no abandonaremos el proyecto, denlo por hecho_ =D

_Otra cosa que hay que aclarar, si nos demoramos, o si es largo o corto el momento, todo cuanto se publica aquí dentro es __nuestro__, de las migas, pudieran haber historias con similares nombres en toda la página, pero que conste que quienes se quiebran la cabeza haciendo estas historias para ustedes somos nosotras. __No hay copias ni parecidos__, ustedes ya nos conocen, tenemos historias que nos respaldan. Así que del mismo modo se les pide respeto para con nuestro trabajo, de aquí no tienen que salir momentos por nada del mundo. Quien copie o dude de nuestra labor será castigado por Jashin-sama. _u.u

_En otras cosas fieles seguidoras, esperamos como siempre que este momento les haya gustado, algo típico de una pareja tan sucia como esos dos. _

_No olviden nuestro lema por nada del mundo: Neji es un sucio y Tenten su protocolo de mujer perfecta _

_Dejen sus lindos comentarios los cuales son motivantes para nosotras^-^ que sino Jashin-sama las castigará _¬_¬

_Hasta luego ^^_


	19. Ocurrió en un entrenamiento

.

* * *

Momento diecinueve: **Ocurrió en un entrenamiento.**

_Serial Hormonas_

* * *

.

El sonido seco producido por los golpes resonaba en la inmensidad del bosque, dejando en claro la intensidad de aquel entrenamiento.

La herida de su brazo izquierdo empezaba a escocer, pero él no podía darse el lujo de detener la batalla sólo por un pequeño malestar pues para eso eran los entrenamientos; para aprender a tolerar cualquier clase de dolor. En una pelea real, el enemigo no se detendría sólo porque él estaba herido.

Su compañera era, como siempre, su oponente. Era notorio que Tenten no estaba en mejores condiciones que él, su respiración era agitada, su rostro sudoroso, su cuerpo difícilmente lograba esquivar los golpes y el chakra se le había reducido considerablemente, pero aún así se mantenía en pie, y costase lo que costase, le daba la ofensiva sin dejarse vencer.

Tenten era completamente consciente que jamás podría ganarle al genio Hyuuga, ya que desde que lo conoció, supo que él siempre estaría un nivel más arriba, pero su orgullo de mujer y de kunochi jamás la dejarían rendirse ante él; prefería mil veces caer derrotada, sin ninguna gota de chakra, sin ser capaz de mover un solo músculo, antes de decirle a él que ya no podía más.

Neji sabía que su chakra había disminuido, no de manera considerable, pero sí tenía menos, esta vez ella le estaba dando la batalla. Por primera vez había tenido que usar toda su capacidad en un enfrentamiento con ella, y eso lo mantenía sorprendido. Ya era tiempo de terminar con esa jornada de ejercicio. Los cortes que tenía en varias partes de su cuerpo le molestaban y dolían enormemente, incluso había algunos que eran bastantes profundos, pero sabía que su compañera no se daría por vencida, y por consiguiente él tampoco: su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Preparó su palma para dar el golpe final, no concentró demasiado chakra, su objetivo no era matarla, menos aún hacerle mucho daño; sólo era un entrenamiento.

En el momento en que su palma tocó el cuerpo de ella, su mente analítica que jamás dejaba de trabajar, concluyó que aquel golpe había sido errado. El chakra había desaparecido y su mano seguía posada sobre aquella protuberancia. Pudo sentir claramente con su tacto el erguimiento involuntario que tuvo el seno de su compañera al entrar en contacto con su mano, fue capaz de identificar el tamaño y la forma. ¿Qué escondía Tenten bajo sus ropas?

Instantes después reaccionó quitando su mano rápidamente, alejándose unos pasos de ella para ocultar el violento sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas.

—Neji… —lo llamó ella sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Su cuerpo reaccionó a aquel íntimo contacto y ella no lo pudo evitar. Jamás había ocurrido algo como eso, era un contacto demasiado fuera de lo común para ellos, más aún para Neji.

—Fue tu culpa, te moviste —se excusó él mirándola de reojo sin poder ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Ella sólo le sonrió por respuesta queriendo convencerse que él tenía la razón, además Neji jamás hubiese querido tocarla de la manera en que lo hizo.

Como respuesta a esa sonrisa, bufó molesto retirándose del campo de entrenamiento sin siquiera despedirse; esa sonrisa lo había turbado más aún de lo que ya se sentía.

Removió los dedos de su mano intentando alejar los recuerdos que le producía su tacto, miles de pensamientos invadieron su cabeza, todos ellos inapropiados, pero no podía reprimirlos, no cuando su mano aún parecía rodear aquel seno, rompiendo con creces los esquemas que alguna vez se planteó.

En sus momentos de soledad y ocio, solía ocupar sus pensamientos con ideas ilógicas y estúpidas, meditando sobre asuntos que no tenían objetivo, analizando a veces momentos de su vida y de quienes lo rodeaban. Era así como buscaba explicaciones a interrogantes que nadie respondía, pero que de seguro muchos se planteaban: el por qué Naruto tenía esa necesidad de comer ramen, o por qué la Haruno tenía el cabello extrañamente rosa, cómo se comunicaban Kiba con Akamaru, o por qué Tenten usaba esa ropa tan holgada.

La respuesta más lógica a la que llegó cuando debatía internamente la última pregunta, fue que Tenten ocultaba su cuerpo porque no se sentía conforme con él. De seguro no era muy desarrollada y por eso prefería ocultarse bajo holgadas ropas para así lograr que nadie se percatase de lo que le faltaba. Ahora, Neji acababa de comprobar que estaba equivocado, la respuesta era todo lo contrario, Tenten tenía demasiado, por eso lo ocultaba. Entonces si se había equivocado en eso, también podía considerar que la Haruno tenía el cabello rosa por un terrible defecto genético, y no porque algún miembro antiguo de su familia se lo heredara.

Aún alterado, continuó con su camino hacia la mansión, a paso lento pero decidido, sin poder dejar atrás los pensamientos que lo consumían.

Tenten continuaba parada en el mismo sitio sumida en sus pensamientos, sin ser completamente consciente que Neji ya se había marchado.

El pensamiento irreal que consumía su cerebro la mantenía alterada. Quizás sólo fuese imaginación suya, pero aseguraba seguir sintiendo el tacto tibio de la mano de Neji en aquella tan desarrollada parte de su anatomía. Había sido extraño, pero le gustó: ese inesperado contacto le agradó y bastante.

Lo más desesperante de toda esa situación, era saber que todo había sido un accidente.

Tenten conocía hacía bastantes años a su compañero y podía dar su vida asegurando que él jamás haría algo tan inapropiado como lo que acababa de suceder; él nunca la tocaría de esa manera, menos aún tendría pensamientos inapropiados que lo llevaran a cometer tal tipo de actos tan ajenos a su comportamiento y actitud. Él no, pero ella sí podía tenerlos.

Caminó con pasos torpes hasta la sombra de un árbol recostándose en el tronco de este, cerrando los ojos dejándose cautivar por lo que recién acababa de suceder, que al mismo tiempo ayudaba a su mente para crear distintas situaciones que ella quería que sucedieran.

¿Qué desearía más que eso?

Anhelaba con todo su corazón que un día Neji llegase y la besara de forma furiosa, apasionada; como si quisiera robarle los labios, comérsela a través de un beso desgarrador. No necesitaba palabras de amor, a ciencia cierta sabía que de parte de él nunca las tendría; lo que su cuerpo ansiaba era unirse al cuerpo de él. Estaba en la flor de su juventud —como diría su sensei—, por lo cual sus hormonas se encontraban alborotadas, soñando y deseando aventuras que llenaran su placer, queriendo algo nuevo, conocer lo desconocido para llenarse de ello. Y en todas sus fantasías más sucias y pervertidas, el único protagonista de ellas era Neji Hyuuga.

Inconscientemente llevó sus manos hasta sus labios, recorriéndolos con la punta de sus dedos índice y medio, de manera lenta, mientras su mente urdía la exquisita sensación de ser besada por Neji.

Juiciosa que sus pensamientos no eran bien vistos por los demás, prefería ocultarlos, porque nadie aceptaría que ella deseara a Neji. No sería bien visto por quienes la rodeaban que su cuerpo anhelara entrar en contacto con él, que su ardiente piel clamara ser recorrida por las grandes manos del Hyuuga, que deseara besarlo y tocarlo; ella quería conocer el placer al lado de ese hombre serio y misterioso, quería ser envuelta en esos fuertes brazos que en alguna oportunidad había tocado, deseaba besar ese cuello blanquecino y morder su lóbulo, anhelaba escucharlo gemir producto de sus caricias. En ese momento maldecía con todo su corazón dos razones que harían imposible que entre ellos sucediera algo: la primera era vivir en una sociedad tan cerrada que no aceptaba el deseo como algo natural, nadie era capaz de hablar de la lujuria y el sexo de manera abierta, esos temas siempre eran controversiales y era preferible que se mantuvieran en silencio. La segunda razón de su molestia era Neji. Ella lo conocía perfectamente, pero eso no ayudaba a eliminar su impaciencia para con él; lo que quería era a un Neji salvaje, sucio, un Hyuuga dominado por sus hormonas que la besara, la tocara, la cogiera como en sus más atrevidos pensamientos.

Irremediablemente esto sólo podría ocurrir en sus fantasías, teniendo obligatoriamente que satisfacer sus propios deseos de manera solitaria.

Continuó con la exquisita tortura de sus más pervertidos pensamientos, apegando más su cuerpo a la corteza del árbol, imaginando que era el cuerpo de Neji el que la aprisionaba, soñando con esas fuertes manos recorrer su cuerpo y esos gruesos labios apoderarse con deseo de los suyos.

El cercano crujir de una rama la alertó. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, recriminándose mentalmente por someterse tanto a sus fantasías que descuidaba su seguridad al no sentir que alguien se acercaba. Despacio se deslizó hasta el costado del árbol, para ampliar su campo visual y lograr ver el lugar exacto de donde provenía el ruido. Se sorprendió enormemente al ver a Neji caminar de regreso al campo de entrenamiento por el mismo camino por el cual había emprendido retirada.

Se extrañó por esta acción, estaba casi segura que no lo vería por un par de días ya que él huiría de enfrentarla después de haberle tocado —de manera accidental—, un seno, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Su mente perversa y astuta rápidamente le trajo algunos pensamientos salvajes. Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su rostro. Pondría al genio Hyuuga en un dilema, aunque se arriesgara a que él pudiera catalogarla como una cualquiera, ella quería comprobar si Neji era como cualquier hombre que si se enfrentara a una situación muy candente sucumbiera a sus hormonas.

Volvió a su antigua posición recostada sobre el árbol, cerró los ojos evocando nuevamente sus exquisitos deseos. El genio Hyuuga caminaba de vuelta al encuentro de su compañera, la cual debía seguir en el campo de entrenamiento. Se sentía mal por lo que había sucedido un rato atrás, Tenten merecía una disculpa digna de un hombre de verdad, no podía simplemente largarse culpándola a ella de tan vergonzoso accidente.

Se acercaba al claro en el que entrenaban y en el preciso momento que pasaba junto a un grueso roble, un pequeño sonido lo hizo detenerse. Rodeó el árbol para tener una mejor visión del campo de combate, en el caso que algo malo estuviese sucediendo no lo pillaran por sorpresa, pero al momento de mirar más allá del terreno vacío, encontró la visión que sus fantasías prohibidas deseaban.

Tenten estaba pegada al roble que se encontraba justo al frente del que se escondía él, unos metros más a la izquierda, pero aún así tenía una vista panorámica de lo que hacía su compañera. Sus ojos siguieron las manos de ella en el lascivo y lento recorrido que hicieron desde su cuello hasta sus senos masajeándolos con lentitud, con vehemencia, mientras su boca se abría ligeramente dejando escapar pequeños jadeos y sus ojos se apretaban con fuerza.

Neji tragó en seco, pestañeando muchas veces para comprobar que no era una ilusión, la herida de su brazo izquierdo le confirmaba que tampoco era un genjutsu. ¡Esa visión era real! Tenten se estaba tocando con deseo, con lujuria, corrompiendo cada uno de sus pensamientos; su amiga se tocaba de la misma manera que él deseaba hacerlo.

—Neji… —gimió de pronto con voz extremadamente sensual, alertándolo, creyendo que había sido descubierto infraganti en su acto vouyerista. Rápidamente pudo darse cuenta que ella continuaba en la misma posición con los ojos cerrados, eso quería decir que aún no lo había descubierto, pero también le decía otra cosa: ¿Tenten se estaba acariciando pensando en él?

Un exquisito estremecimiento lo recorrió ante tal pensamiento, y agregándole los tenues gemidos que acompañaban a las caricias que se dedicaba Tenten a sí misma, provocaron que su temperatura aumentara y su cuerpo reaccionara. Cada vez su espalda tenía más fricción con la corteza del árbol, pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante radicaba en el camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Acariciar sus senos ya no la satisfacía, quería y necesitaba algo más profundo. Sentía que sus piernas temblaban, y que su intimidad ya estaba bastante húmeda, producto de sus alucinaciones con el Hyuuga del Bouke.

Deslizó lentamente su mano derecha recorriendo su vientre con un deslizar extremadamente lento hasta alcanzar finalmente el borde de su pantalón, introduciendo su mano bajo este notando inmediatamente la temperatura de su piel; estaba ardiendo con simples pensamientos. Recorrió el camino llegando rápidamente a su meta, sintiendo en sus dedos la humedad de su entrepierna. Acarició lentamente y con suavidad su clítoris, estremeciéndose de deseo, dejando escapar nuevamente el nombre del protagonista de sus utopías, esta vez casi como un grito.

Con su mano libre desabotonó su blusa, para así poder tener mayor contacto con sus erguidos senos, los que necesitaban ser saciados de caricias y placer. La delicada piel de sus pechos ardía, mientras que sus pezones erectos demostraban el punto en el que se encontraba su lujuria.

Neji no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Las caricias de Tenten habían ascendido de nivel, llegando a aquel punto más sensible de su anatomía, la parte que él deseaba tener, acariciar e incursionar. Reprimió un gemido sin apartar la mirada de tan maravillosa visión, realizando un pequeño movimiento con sus piernas tratando de disminuir la incomodidad que empezaba a crecer entre ellas. Deseaba ser él quien la tocara, quería ayudarla a explotar de placer, quería incursionar en ese cuerpo como tantas veces lo había soñado, quería que la misma Tenten lo ayudara a bajar el deseo que aumentaba a cada segundo en él al escucharla gemir su nombre con tanto placer.

Completamente aturdido por la revolución de hormonas que lo dominaba, salió de su escondite sin importarle que ella lo viese; sólo quería acercarse y ver aquel magnífico acto desde primera fila, y si se lo permitían, participar de la obra. La castaña maestra de armas estaba completamente sometida a su deseo auto-infringido. Ya ni siquiera recordaba que Neji se estaba acercando cuando ella comenzó a acariciarse; ahora sólo existía el excitado Hyuuga de sus pensamientos, que la tocaba y la acariciaba de una manera increíble cada vez que apretaba más fuerte los ojos. Tan sumergida estaba en aquel delirante mundo de lujuria, que no oyó el crujir de una rama ni los atolondrados pasos que se acercaban.

La garganta de Neji se secaba a cada paso que daba, y sus manos hormigueaban ante las órdenes de su cerebro, él era un hombre cooperativo a pesar de los muchos defectos que tuviera, por lo cual, la pequeña parte racional que aún le quedaba, pero que de igual manera se veía sumergida en el océano de hormonas, le pedía que ayudara a la kunoichi en su labor, y él, obediente, no se negó. Con la boca levemente abierta y sus opalinos ojos cargados de lujuria, llevó sus enormes manos hasta los erguidos montes de la chica, apretándolos sin consideración, sin siquiera pensar en la reacción que tendría ella. Neji sólo quería tocar.

Producto de aquella caricia, Tenten abrió sus ojos nublados por el deseo viendo con sorpresa que frente a ella estaba su fantasía más grande. Neji ni siquiera la miraba a la cara, tenía sus ojos puestos en sus propias manos, las que apretaban sin pudor alguno sus senos.

Se mordió el labio reprimiendo un gemido, podría ser culpa de sus alborotadas hormonas, o de la lujuria que la cegaba, pero ya no podía negarse a nada, menos cuando parecía que lo que tanto soñaba por fin se hacía realidad.

—Ayúdame Neji —pidió en un gemido.

El Hyuuga pudo reaccionar ante la voz de ella, sin saber exactamente si había sido por el deseo, el tono de voz, el momento o su propia excitación lo que lo llevaron a mirarla y arder aún más al ver ese mar de chocolate derretido en los ojos de su compañera. Sin buscar cordura de sus actos la besó con delirada pasión, inmiscuyendo rápidamente una de sus manos bajo el pantalón de la chica, reemplazando la mano de ella por la suya. Conservando su otra mano en las caricias ofrecidas a uno de los senos de la castaña, presionándolo fuertemente queriendo saciar su tacto de ellos.

Tenten ahogó el gemido de satisfacción producido por la mano del Hyuuga, en los propios labios de éste, besándolo con la misma pasión desenfrenada que él. Quitando su mano de entre sus piernas y guiándola inconscientemente hasta el enorme bulto que él tenía entre las suyas, acariciándolo por sobre el pantalón, disfrutando enormemente de los sonidos roncos que escaparon desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Neji.

Los dedos del Hyuuga se movían con una maestría desconocida por la húmeda zona íntima de su compañera, deleitando el sentido súper desarrollado de su dedos con los pliegues rugosos de aquella zona, sintiendo los caliente jugos de la vagina de ella bañar sus dedos con la muestra exacta de su placer. Atrevidamente inmiscuyó el índice en la pequeña cavidad, hundiéndose lentamente sintiendo como ella parecía caer aún más en el profundo abismo del goce. Unió otro dedo a su caricia viendo como ella enloquecía. La castaña en un acto automático inmiscuyó la mano que acariciaba el miembro erecto de Neji, bajo el pantalón, para así tener un contacto mucho más íntimo entre sus pieles. Se deleitó con la forma y el tamaño, admirando el engrosamiento que parecía aumentar en cada segundo. Definitivamente el Hyuuga estaba más dotado de lo que ella había imaginado.

Tenten estaba embriagada por la lujuria, nunca imaginó que Neji fuese capaz de acariciarla de esa manera; como si fuera un experto en provocar placer, y ella sabía que eso era imposible.

Sin poder seguirlo besando, se separó bruscamente de los labios del chico, apretando los ojos con fuerza y recargando su cabeza en el tronco. Sentía que pronto explotaría, el vaivén de la mano de Neji dentro de su intimidad finalmente había terminado por enloquecerla de placer. Los labios del genio se dirigieron al largo y expuesto cuello de su compañera, besando y mordiéndolo con lujuria, provocando nuevos quejidos de placer en la chica.

Prontamente Tenten llegó a un orgasmo violento, que la sacudió de pies a cabeza, logrando que sus piernas perdieran las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerse en pie, pero era el cuerpo de Neji el que no le permitía caer; la mano de él aún no se retiraba de su centro, ni dejaba de amasar su seno, incluso su cuello seguía siendo humedecido por los labios de su excitado compañero. El genio de los Hyuuga, prodigio ninja de Konoha, seguía explorando el cuerpo femenino de su amiga de años, tal cual quisiese aprendérselo de memoria.

La maestra de armas seguía alucinando de placer porque a su amigo parecía no importarle que ella ya hubiese alcanzado un potente orgasmo, él simplemente no quería alejarse y eso a ella era lo que menos le importaba. Aparte del torrente de hormonas alborotadas que corrían por su sangre producto del clímax recién experimentado, también su satisfacción radicaba en lo que ella acaba de lograr; porque acababa de conseguir que el prodigio ninja hiciera algo completamente fuera de los límites de la moral. Podía ser que Neji estuviese un nivel más arriba de ella en cuanto a fuerza y destreza ninja, podía ser que jamás lograra vencerlo en una batalla, pero, ahora y ahí, en ese preciso momento, lo tenía sometido al deseo y su cuerpo era el templo de adoración al que el genio le hacía tributo.

Su teoría había sido comprobada: Neji Hyuuga sí era un hombre que caía en las redes hormonales, más cuando tenía enormes razones para hacerlo.

El reprimido y sereno futuro líder de la rama secundaria, volvió a besarla con desenfrenada pasión, podía ser que ella hubiera alcanzado su propia satisfacción, pero él seguía clamando por atención, intentado tranquilizar sus hormonas y satisfacer su propio deseo en el cuerpo de ella. Tenten se separó de los labios de él, sólo para mirarlo con una sonrisa lujuriosa pintada en el rostro. Su compañero le devolvió la mirada, y ella ensanchó su sonrisa al ver como él parecía perdido en el mundo del pecado, completamente aturdido por el deseo que parecía escapársele por cada poro de su piel. La castaña se acercó lentamente a los labios de él, sintiéndose de pronto poderosa para hacer y deshacer con su amigo, tomó el labio inferior del chico con la punta de sus dientes, mientras que quitaba la mano que se mantenía perdida entre el pantalón de Neji.

El Hyuuga emitió un sonido, que ella no supo diferenciar con exactitud; no sabía si él se estaba quejando porque ella abandonaba su miembro, o porque le producía placer sentir sus labios apresados en esa sensual y estimulante caricia.

—Quita tu mano, Neji —susurró ella con voz ronca acercándose al oído derecho del excitado hombre, el cual obedeció sin chistar convencido por las atenciones que la chica le estaba dando a su cuello y a su oreja.

Deslizó sus manos lentamente por todo el torso masculino, acariciando por sobre el traje shinobi de su compañero la piel que irradiaba calor aún cuando seguía protegida por la tela. Detuvo sus intranquilas extremidades en el borde del pantalón, bajándolo de un solo movimiento, dejando completamente expuesto el enorme bulto que se remarcaba con la ropa interior. Neji quedó completamente tieso al sentir la mano de ella inmiscuirse nuevamente bajo la tela de su ropa, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos su excitado miembro.

—Ahora es mi turno… Neji. —Volvió a susurrar ella a su oído haciéndolo estremecerse.

Un sonoro gemido quedó perdido en la inmensidad del bosque…

.

.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Pues bueno... dudo mucho que tardaran más de 15 minutos en leer, ahora no les cuesta ni 30 segundo más dejar un review para al menos decir: fue un asco._

_Las migas hacemos esto por muchas razones, entre ellas satisfacer al publico lector amante del Neji & Tenten, pero también nosotras nos sentimos mal... simplemente pensamos que nuestro trabajo es en vano. No negamos el absoluto cariño que sentimos por todas aquellas que siempre están dejando sus comentarios y dándonos ánimos para seguir aún cuando a veces nos tardamos demasiado, pero hay un número mayor de aquells que leen pero que jamás dejan un comentario por insignificante que sea. _

_Sin nada más que decir, nos despedimos..._

_No olviden que Neji es un Sucio y que Tenten es su protocolo de mujer perfecta porque también es una sucia y sólo entre sucios._

_Sigan haciendole arcadas a las INNOMBRABLES._

_¡Que Jashin-sama bendito derrame su sucia luz sobre ustedes!_


	20. El perdedor

.

* * *

Momento veinte:**El perdedor.**

_Primera parte_

* * *

.

—Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estuvo la misión de hoy? —Era la pregunta de la misma mujer de las últimas noches, vistiendo como siempre las mismas extravagantes ropas.

—Hola, ¿tienes mucho tiempo esperando? —preguntaba en respuesta el hombre frente a ella. Como siempre, ésta le respondía con un movimiento de cabeza y, tomando entre sus delicadas manos cubiertas por una fina seda blanca el rostro del hombre de cabellera larga y ojos aperlados, le besaba tiernamente. Dejando a un lado las formalidades, o el hecho de que ambos se encontraran en medio de la madrugada en el bosque al este de la aldea. Bajo la luz de un farol a medio iluminar y con unas intensas ganas de comerse a besos, ambos amantes nocturnos degustaban de su encuentro.

—Te quiero mucho mi amor —decía la mujer de voluptuosas formas y cuyos ojos ilustraban las mareas del inmenso mar en un azul profundo.

—Sí. Pero date prisa que pueden vernos —debatía el hombre de blanca piel y semblante serio a la mujer que presumía de su amor.

—Pero, ¿hasta cuándo seguiremos ocultando lo nuestro? —La rubia recriminaba a su pareja separándose unos centímetros de su cuerpo, los mares que tenía por ojos comenzaban a cristalizársele, con gesto de desconsuelo miraba al hombre caucásico frente a ella. Éste sin poder evitar ver a la mujer en ese estado deplorable, la tomaba entre sus brazos volviendo a abrazarla.

—Lo siento, pero aún no es tiempo —respondía al tiempo que acariciaba la rubia cabellera de su amante.

La mujer lo miraba con sus mejillas sonrojadas en un rubor cobrizo, por su rostro descendían lágrimas de decepción, su mano empuñada la colocaba a la altura de su pecho, teniendo sus carnosos labios coloreados por un lápiz de un rojo profundo, tan marcados como la pasión con la cual veía a su amado. —¿No te das cuenta que cada día crece más mi amor por ti? —Lo abrazaba, sollozando en el pecho del riguroso hombre—. Estoy cansada de verte a escondidas, de sólo ser para ti la otra con la cual estar, yo también deseo ser algo más para ti, y no sólo la mujer con la cual pasar un momento de diversión.

En sus ojos se reflejaba la rabia con la cual hablaba, al saber ser ella, justo como se describía: la otra. Luego de unos segundos en completo silencio, sólo escuchando el sonido de las hojas moverse a su alrededor; comenzaba a llorar sin tener remedio. Ya no sólo sus mejillas y labios, sino que todo su rostro se pintaba en un rojo, la ira de creerse ser el juguete del hombre que en sus brazos la consolaba, la hacía sentirse humillada, con la dignidad pisoteada. Su vanidad se veía usurpada por la maldita conformidad, ella siendo una mujer bella que hombres le sobraba para que en un instante le bajaran la luna y las estrellas, con su encantadora sonrisa derretía a más de uno, y con su peculiar forma de caminar hacía que hasta el más insensible de los seres se postrara frente a ella para dedicarle una sonrisa o mirarla al menos pasar.

Pero para ella, su único amor y creador de sus fantasías, era aquel que abrazaba. Aquel mismo con el cual compartía una cama, siempre y cuando la soledad lo hiciera ir a buscarla. Y eso era, sólo la mujer de un hombre comprometido con otra.

—Sólo te pido tiempo para poder idear algo con lo cual terminar mi compromiso.

Más que palabras para calmarla, parecía ser una promesa. La mujer al escuchar hablar de esa manera al hombre, mostró una sonrisa enorme, sus ojos aún cristalizados comenzaron a brillarle, se veía emocionada. En un brinco se colocó en los brazos del hombre tomándolo con ambas manos del rostro para luego besarlo apasionadamente en los labios.

—Te amo, Neji.

Y como si fuera una mala jugada de la vida, con esas mismas palabras solía terminar su sueño...

Una noche más, Tenten Ama, a solas en su habitación, volvía a tener esa misma pesadilla. La misma escena, la misma chica, las mismas palabras y al final una declaración cruel. Todo para tener el mismo resultado en ella, despertándola de golpe, con su rostro empapado en sudor, con las manos sujetando fuertemente las sábanas de la cama, y con el corazón palpitando sonoramente en su interior. Por tercera vez en una semana soñaba con su novio manteniendo una relación amorosa con una mujer que siquiera conocía. Una mujer a su parecer, mucho más bella que ella misma, siendo tan femenina y cariñosa, elegante y entregada. Cualidades que ella, Tenten, no poseía.

Con una mano se revolvió el cabello negándose a sí misma que todo lo anterior sólo había sido otro sueño. Uno muy real por cierto. Resignadamente se levantó de su lecho sentándose en el borde de la cama, con ambas manos sostenidas en las piernas y la cabeza levemente humillada lanzaba un suspiro, esperando a que las ideas se acomodaran en su mente.

—Estás alucinando Tenten —se decía ella misma al tiempo que se ponía en pie dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar algo y poder conciliar el sueño.

Se preparó un té a media madrugada para poder dormir algo, vagando por los pasillos de su apartamento, en un intento por distraerse un poco. Con la humeante taza sujetada en su derecha se dirigió hasta la sala de su hogar, tomando lugar en su sofá frente al televisor, sin tener otro remedio encendió el televisor esperanzada con que el sonido al menos la arrullara. Recargada vagamente —por no decir holgazanamente—, en el respaldo del sofá, miraba aburrida los canales cambiando cada segundo de transmisión, encontrándose con infomerciales de productos de cremas reafirmantes sin sentido. El sueño parecía habérsele ido por completo, aún y cuando su cuerpo le pidiera un descanso, puesto que no hacía ni medio día que llegaba de una larga misión a las afueras de la alea.

Debido a su actual trabajo como maestra en la academia ninja, ya poco frecuentaba las comunes misiones en equipo o a solas. Su vida había cambiado desde el momento en que su actual Hokage le había propuesto ocupar el puesto de maestra de armas en la academia, asignándosele estudiantes primerizos. Su apego con sus niños —como ella solía llamar a sus estudiantes—, le había hecho ver que fuera de ser una ninja, era una mujer que reía de las algarabías de la vida.

—¿Qué no hay nada más interesante? —decía en un quejido al tiempo que aventaba sobre el sofá el control a distancia al no encontrar nada más entretenido en la televisión.

Como efecto de la inconformidad que tenía en esos momentos, Tenten giró a ver por casualidad la mesita que adornaba al lado del sofá donde se encontraba recostada, viendo sobre esta el marco de madera con la fotografía de ella y su actual pareja amorosa, el prodigio Hyuuga. Con la punta del dedo comenzó a delinear el rostro de su enamorado, sonriendo dulcemente como si lo hiciera para él.

La relación que ambos mantenían cumplía poco más de dos años, y la fotografía que sujetaba en esos momentos entre sus delgadas manos, era un recuerdo de la ocasión que celebraban su aniversario de noviazgo, en donde en una noche romántica ambos habían salido a cenar; no era que su relación se basara en eso, a decir verdad, poco solían salir por los alrededores mostrándose como una pareja ordinaria; pero esa vez era una ocasión especial, en donde se cumplía un año más de estar juntos, de sobrepasar pruebas y aún así seguir unidos.

Si bien, la relación que mantuvieron en un pasado como compañeros de equipo les benefició a dar un paso más allá del compañerismo, a ser una pareja más en la aldea de la hoja. Su relación podría describirse como estable, no sería mucho alarde llamarla única, puesto que así era, sólo ellos entendían lo que hacían, entre miradas, gestos mudos o movimientos milimétricos era como se comunicaban frente a la gente. Neji Hyuuga, siendo un hombre de pocas palabras, frío y poco sensible a los ojos de cualquiera; resultaba increíble que él tuviera como pareja a la mujer más parlanchina de la aldea, a la siempre sonriente y efusiva Tenten. Cuando en un principio se ventiló por los alrededores que Neji Hyuuga y Tenten Ama eran pareja, nadie podía creerlo. Bastaron sólo días para que los prejuicios acerca de la supuesta relación que mantenían ambos, desaparecieran.

Personas incrédulas preguntaban sin tener un poco de respeto quizá, si la relación de ambos era cierta, preguntas como: ¿enserio eres novia de Neji Hyuuga?, le sobraban a Tenten cuando se le veía caminar por las calles. En aquel entonces su pecho se enorgullecía y con sus mejillas teñidas en un rojo profundo ella les respondía de la forma más correcta y a su gusto hermosa, asintiendo a todas esos cuestionamientos. Su vida había dado un giro total, se sentía otra completamente diferente. Cuando imaginó que a sus 22 años ya no conocería el amor, y que veía su vida opacada por las crueles desilusiones, cuando el fantasma de la soledad se apoderaba de sus noches y por el día la frialdad la acorralaba, justo en ese momento, justo en el instante en que más lo necesitaba, apareció él. Neji, su único y mayor amor, iluminando cada parte de su ser, endulzando su vida, creando un mundo en ella de fantasías, cerrándole el paso a la soledad, haciendo sus días más hermosos cuando el aura aparecía.

Ella misma había sido la primera en sorprenderse por el cambio tan repentino en que ambos se vieron involucrados, pasar de ser amigos a novios había sido un paso que jamás imaginaron dar. Aún y cuando Tenten lo deseara, y soñara con que su compañero algún día se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, que al menos volteara a verla con ojos diferentes a como normalmente la miraba; pero poco a poco sus esperanzas se desvanecían, la misma fe se veía opacada por la indiferencia que recibía por parte de su compañero. Las interminables tardes que ambos pasaban conversando, o mejor dicho, que ella conversaba con él en donde indirectamente le decía que estaba enamorada de él, pero parecía que sus palabras no eran descifradas por el Hyuuga o era que no entendía qué era lo que ella quería decirle, o lo comprendía pero se hacía el desentendido al no poder corresponder a ese amor. Y pensar en esa posibilidad a ella la llegó a atormentar.

Y como si la misma naturaleza supiera su desdicha y se burlara de ella al decirle entre soplos de aire que Neji Hyuuga jamás sería para ella.

Pero sería que sus lamentos fueron escuchados por los cielos, y que sus saladas lágrimas inundaron en un inmenso mar sus pensamientos reprochándose al saberse ser nadie para Neji; que ya no reconocía si sonreía o sollozaba por su indiferencia. Hasta que quizá por azares del destino, o porque el mismo destino así se lo tenía marcado, en un 3 de julio, justo en el cumpleaños de su compañero de equipo, ambos se habían besado. Por la alegría que embargaba los rincones de la mansión Hyuuga al celebrar el cumpleaños del heredero Bōke, o porque ambos así lo deseaban, pero con ese dulce beso entre los dos, a las afueras de la casa, en un área del jardín y bajo la luz de la luna, los dos con ese gesto aceptaron estar enamorados uno del otro.

Los primeros meses de su relación se basó entre dimes y diretes, gente que buscaba los medios para separarlos o hacerles dudar uno del otro, pero a pesar de la poca manera de expresar emociones por parte de Neji, ambos sobrellevaron las adversidades. «Confío en ti, yo soy novia de Neji Hyuuga, no del resto del mundo». Eran las palabras con las cuales Tenten aminoraba las blasfemias que las personas hablaban a sus espaldas.

—Neji —susurró sola en medio de la sala al ver detenidamente el rostro de su pareja en la fotografía que aún sostenía, suspirando como una adolescente enamorada.

Saberse estar rendida a la merced y siempre refinada voluntad del renombrado novio del cual presumía su atención, la hacía sentirse indefensa y quizá hasta vulnerable a todo aquello que la rodeaba. Su rostro inexpresivo y su semblante rígido causaban en ella la constante interrogante sobre lo que pensaba, tal vez aquella convivencia de ambos en un pasado le sirvió, en especial a ella, a comprender con sólo un gesto la franca y siempre correcta forma de pensar de él. Sería que el lenguaje que ambos hablaban era el que sólo lo entendían las personas ciegas, mudas y sin sentido de la credibilidad de lo inexistente. Simplemente ellos se entendían a la par.

Aún recostada sobre el sofá de la estancia, Tenten llevaba la fotografía hasta sus labios, para en un beso sonoro aparentar besar el rostro impreso de su pareja; al mismo tiempo que se maldecía internamente por tener comportamientos como una adolescente enamoradiza, como la mujer tierna e ilusionada que sabía que era, pero que pocas veces lo demostraba. Sólo para luego terminar suspirando largamente al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos llevando el marco hacia su pecho para abrazarlo con ambas manos. Bueno o malo, estaba enamorada.

La misma actitud neutra y seriedad que caracterizaba a su actual pareja, la había hecho comprender desde un inicio que al menos para Neji, las muestras de cariño eran algo que no muy bien iban con él. Razón por la cual, de ambos, era ella, Tenten, quien frecuentaba armonizar los momentos juntos ya fuera con un comentario halagador en donde en busca de una gratificante respuesta por parte de Neji, le mencionaba que era el amor de su vida. Y así lo era, no sólo con palabras hermosamente sonadas, sino que alabanzas directamente de su pecho fluían para hacerle saber cuan enamorada y apasionaba se encontraba por él.

Frases encadenadas a un amor destinado a ser feliz, promesas escritas en arena en donde ambos juraban mantener esos lazos por siempre; ignorando por completo la inmensa marea que se avecinaba hacia ellos, borrando por completo sus nombres escritos en ella. Consiguiendo con ello, que esas promesas sólo formaran parte de uno, Neji manteniendo su postura solía responder a sus comentarios con una mirada, sin nada más. Al menos frente a la gente. Era poco comunicativo, un enfriador andando dejando escarcha por su camino enfriando hasta los pensamientos de aquellos que lo vieran pasar, su seriedad bien daba mucho que decir, pues a su lado se encontraba la siempre sonriente y amable Tenten. Increíble quizá resultaba verlos caminar a la par: el ogro Neji Hyuuga y la dulce doncella Tenten Ama. Un claro ejemplo de la ley de gravedad.

Pero detrás de la puerta, lejos de los ojos de aquellos que hablaban y blasfemaban, ellos se amaban. Aquel ser intangible, e insensible, se convertía en el hombre más amoroso del mundo, no por decir palabras precisamente de amor —como se suponía debería de ser—, sus comportamientos eran otros, ambos a solas a tientas en la noche, jugaban a amarse, eran uno, jugaban a ser furtivos cazadores del amor. Mientras se sintieran lejos de la gente y a salvo de sus juicios, Neji hablaba, decía frases que jamás imaginaba algún día diría, hablaba de sus sentimientos, cómo se sentía y por qué le agradaba sentirlo, su pecho se abría a la apreciación de su amada, sólo de ella, sólo para ella eran aquellas escenas. Escenas almacenadas por siempre en su memoria, memorias imborrables, recuerdos de un amor a ciegas y en silencio. Era así como su relación se había mantenido aún firme, en donde sus cuerpos eran las murallas del templo que ambos construyeron poco más de dos años atrás, en el cual se alababa al dios de la benignidad para mantener como en un principio, intactas aquellas ofrendas que como una bendición caían en sus vidas, las cuales ambos habían nombrado como promesas.

Guardando en su alma cada uno de los momentos que recorrían en su cabeza en un segundo, Tenten poco a poco comenzó a conciliar el sueño, ignorando de nueva cuenta el motivo por el cual había despertado, haciéndose a la idea de que todo lo anterior sólo había sido otro absurdo sueño debido al cansancio.

Las primeras luces del día alumbraron la aldea de la Hoja, y justo al este de la misma la puerta de la entrada principal del hogar de Tenten era abierta.

—Tenten, despierta —le llamaban pero ésta creía estar soñando, y que entre sueño y sueño la voz de Neji la llamaba.

Sintiendo como la tocaban del hombro derecho sacudiéndola un poco, fue como lentamente abrió los ojos con pereza, no sin antes lanzar un bostezo. Incorporándose por completo en el sofá, lugar en donde se había quedado dormida, giró a su derecha, y sin creerse lo que veía, comenzó a frotarse ambos ojos con sus puños. Sólo para encontrar frente a ella a Neji que apagaba el televisor de la estancia.

—¿Neji? —preguntó media dormida—. Te esperaba a medio día. —Sorprendida por su presencia tan repentina, rápidamente se puso en pie de su asiento.

—Terminé antes de lo planeado la misión —respondió. Tenten sonreía ilusionada al ver a Neji luego de algunos días de ausentismo debido a una misión con su escuadrón Anbu, al cual él comandaba. Y justo como lo había dicho, lo esperaba llegar pasado el medio día, jamás imaginó que llegaría antes de la hora indicada, mucho menos esperó que la viera en las fachas en las que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Algo avergonzada por su aspecto mañanero, inútilmente trataba de arreglar su atuendo. —¿Y cómo te fue? —cuestionó ella al tiempo que acomodaba en su lugar el marco con la fotografía de ambos. Quizá no era modo para recibirlo luego de su ausencia por cerca de una semana, pero conocía de sobra a su pareja y los escándalos no los toleraba, así que tenía que esperar a que fuera Neji quien le diera el permiso de hacer en él.

Como contestación sólo recibió un: bien, por parte de Neji. Sin debatirle nada más sobre el tema, caminó hasta la cocina sólo para gritarle desde adentro a Neji —el cual se encontraba sentado sobre el mismo sofá donde minutos atrás ella descansaba—, si se le antojaba algo en especial para desayunar. Éste no respondió a su pregunta, y sólo se concentró en mirar el retrato que Tenten había colocado sobre la mesa de a lado. Ella en cambio continuaba en la cocina hablando prácticamente con el aire, ya que Neji no le prestaba la debida atención.

—¡Oye, hazme caso! —recriminaba Tenten asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, al no recibir respuesta de su parte caminó hasta donde él se encontraba sentado mirando la fotografía de ambos. Al pararse frente a él, sonrió al verlo observar uno de los tantos recuerdos de los dos, sólo para luego carraspear la garganta para llamar su atención.

—Sí te escuché. Hablabas sobre el avance de tus estudiantes en la academia, y que quieres hablar con Tsunade-sama sobre tus vacaciones —contestó automáticamente, sin apartar la vista de su distractor.

Tenten pasó la punta de los dedos por el marco, para luego sentarse sobre la mesa de caoba que era el centro de la sala, justo frente a Neji. —Ayer yo también la veía. Recuerdas cómo el fotógrafo del parque te dijo que sonrieras un poco porque no ibas a salir bien. ¿Pero sabes? Yo pienso que serio te ves más sexy. —Su rostro era un vivo manifiesto de la picardía con la cual hablaba, sabiendo de sobra que esos comentarios siempre tenían el mismo resultado en Neji.

Su sonrisa se intensificó, al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de él y la forma en que carraspeaba la garganta como si algo se le atorara. —Entonces pedirás algunos días a Tsunade-sama. —Cambió por completo de tema, evitando así que su novia continuara con esos comentarios, que si bien, no le incomodaban, conocía de sobra lo juguetona que solía ser en ocasiones su novia, pero saber ser un hombre, ¿cómo lo había dicho ella...? ¿sexy? Era el último calificativo que se encontraba él mismo. Tenten volvió a sonreírle, esta vez sin descaro reía por la actitud de Neji, y al final asintió a la pregunta planteada por él.

—Como es casi un hecho de que me los dé, quisiera que tú también le pidieras algunos días de descanso. Anda Neji, a los dos nos vendrían bien unos días de vacaciones. —De su lugar se levantó para sentarse al lado de él y recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro, para luego juguetear con su mano—. Me han dicho que en la aldea de la roca hay unos baños termales increíbles, además de que es un lugar turístico.

Sin preámbulos, lentamente comenzó a desabrocharle a Neji el chaleco gris que usaba como parte del atuendo Anbu, éste giró sutilmente la cabeza para mirarla, ella de igual manera lo veía con ojos brillosos pidiéndole mudamente que aceptara su propuesta. Neji sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza. —Hablaré con Hokage-sama.

Y con esas palabras Tenten se ganaba otra victoria por parte de Neji. La persuasión con él no servía, siempre y cuando quien tratara de convencerlo era alguien menos su Tenten, de lo contrario era un seguro sí que saldría de sus labios si ella le pidiera algo. Simplemente no podía negarle nada. Aún ni con su visión genética podía igualar o interpretar de mala manera aquella mirada que sólo Tenten poseía cuando ambos se veían directamente.

Por tercera vez en el día, ella volvía a sonreír dulcemente. De un rápido movimiento logró posicionarse entre las piernas de él, mirándolo desde arriba para luego de una discusión visual en donde el uno al otro se decía cuanto se extrañaron; ella lo tomó del rostro para besarlo con desesperación.

—No me respondiste si tenías hambre —habló Tenten separándose repentinamente de los labios de Neji, el cual la miraba con ojos pequeños debido a la impetuosidad con la cual se besaron. Y, como si fuera una niña inocente, Tenten se llevó el índice a los labios de forma apenada.

—Sí tengo —respondió con voz ronca y medio agitada.

Tenten siguiendo su propio juego de inocencia, intentó ponerse en pie para dirigirse a la cocina. Neji rápidamente la detuvo evitando que se alejara de él, con ambas manos le tomó del rostro para acercarse a su hombro y besarlo. —Neji, yo no soy comida —decía ella entre risitas ahogadas provocadas por la forma en que Neji le besaba el cuello.

—No, pero sí la mía.

Amaba la versatilidad con la cual de un momento a otro Neji solía mostrarse, cómo en un instante dentro de él fluían aquellas palabras que a ella le encantaban. Saberse ser la dueña del hombre frente a sí la hacía sentirse la mujer más afortunada, siendo una chica envidiada por muchas otras al ser la elegida por él para ser su pareja sentimental, pues no sólo era un hombre atractivo a la vista de muchas, sino que además poseía demasiados talentos, siendo inteligente, fuerte, habilidoso en las batallas, cualidades que cualquiera podía apreciar, más no todos sabían la otra habilidad del llamado prodigio Hyuuga, y de cuya habilidad sólo era conocedora Tenten.

Todo a su alrededor era ajeno a lo que ellos dos sentían, ambos en un encuentro a solas teniendo como único escenario la sala del apartamento de Tenten, volvieron a amarse, con una pasión almacenada y una locura que los elevaba a un paroxismo extremo. En donde los minutos fluyeron como gotas de sudor por sus cuerpos, perdiéndose por completo de sus vistas y sus sentidos, como en un arrebato de éxtasis elevado, ambos cuerpos fueron uno. Otra vez.

Los días pasaron y justo como Tenten lo propuso, la feliz pareja viajó de su aldea en busca de unas placenteras vacaciones. Sólo los dos en una aldea desconocida para ambos, encontraron el tan merecido descanso. Sobraría decir que de los tres días que duró su estancia en uno de los mejores hoteles de la roca, realizaron más de una vez el ritual del amor. Bajo la luz de la blanca luna o dentro del jacuzzi de la habitación, esos dos encontraron el punto clave de su relación. Ella lo amaba dulcemente, y él lo hacía con reservas, pero sin evitar besarla por las noches, una costumbre muy suya, gesto con la cual Tenten comprendía que aquellas palabras que de los blancos labios de su novio no salían, con un tierno beso justo detrás de la oreja, era como le daba a entender que las palabras de amor no era quizá un lenguaje que empleara, sino que con hechos prefería hacérselas saber.

Dándole a comprender que el lenguaje del amor era sólo para personas ciegas y mudas, siendo un lenguaje que se crea entre dos y se habla con el corazón representándolo con acciones.

Sin embargo, de aquellos días sólo quedaron recuerdos. Al volver a su aldea cada quien continuó con sus labores, cada uno enfocándose en su trabajo, sólo en ocasiones en donde el mismo tiempo jugaba a su favor, solían verse. Tenten como maestra de la academia ninja gran parte del día lo empleaba en las instalaciones de la misma; Neji en cambio como jefe de un escuadrón Anbu, poco solía estar en la aldea, su trabajo en sí le consumía todo el tiempo. Aún así, ella bajo el papel de pareja sentimental, le aguardaba en su espera.

Una de tantas noches a solas en su apartamento, en su cama, Tenten volvió a tener aquel mismo sueño, ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que se le había presentado en sueños la escena en donde Neji mantenía una relación con una bella y refinada mujer, esa misma que vestía de manera excéntrica y cuya piel parecía ser de porcelana. Y como el mismo resultado de la última vez que lo presenció en sueños, despertó a media noche con la respiración agitada y su cuerpo bañado en sudor. Una vez tranquilizada giró a ver a través de la ventana de su habitación, el cielo carecía de estrellas y las nubes escondían a su paso la blanca luna.

—¿Dónde estás, Neji? —preguntaba en un susurro Tenten. Lejos de ella, sería la respuesta, y saberla le dolía. Pasaban los días y dejaba así de pronto de tener noticias sobre su paradero, su trabajo lo comprendía, todo lo que se hiciera dentro del cuartel era confidencial, ni a ella misma podía mencionársele algo sobre sus misiones.

Aquella noche poco durmió manteniendo la incertidumbre en todo momento.

Hasta que una inesperada tarde, luego de un par de semanas sin verle, Tenten como rutina diaria se dirigía a su apartamento, cargando entre sus manos varios libros para estudiar que había sacado de la biblioteca para una clase en la academia, llegó sin impedimentos a su hogar y, sin fijarse en nada a su paso, colocó los libros sobre la mesa del comedor. En el momento justo escuchó un ruido proveniente de su habitación, tomando una kunai en mano como medida de precaución, se dirigió hasta ella abriendo la puerta lentamente.

—Neji, me asustaste —dijo aliviada al saber que era él quien se encontraba dentro de la alcoba—. ¿Tiene mucho que llegaste? —preguntó dejando la kunai sobre el buró, acercándose a donde él se encontraba parado frente al closet. Sonriendo al verlo de nuevo después de mucho tiempo, por primera reacción intentó abrazarlo como tanto deseaba, pero él no correspondió el gesto.

—Sólo pasé por unas cosas —respondió cerrando el closet tomando sus pertenencias, armas principalmente—. Iré a dejarle un informe a Tsunade-sama.

Con esas palabras salió completamente serio de la habitación dejando a Tenten sola en medio de la alcoba sin entender su comportamiento. Escuchó como la puerta principal fue cerrada, indicándole que Neji ya había salido del apartamento. Intrigada por la actitud sospechosa de su novio y sin saber qué era lo que él decía haber ido a buscar, abrió el closet esperando encontrar algo que la convenciera. Pero sin ningún resultado dejó de lado su búsqueda sentándose sobre la cama.

Con libros en mano se recostó en la cama, algo exhausta por su día y sin tener otra alternativa, comenzó a leer el montón de libros que había sacado de la biblioteca. La tarde poco a poco cayó en Konoha, y Tenten aún recostada sobre su cama continuaba leyendo, recargando la cabeza en su puño derecho, manteniendo encendida la lámpara de la habitación iluminando sólo lo necesario para su lectura, así como sobre el colchón tenía un plato con galletas como su única cena. Vistiendo ya la ropa para dormir, la cual consistía en un baby-dol, no era que esas prendas procurara usar para dormir, era sólo que saber que después de algunos días de la ausencia de Neji por su misión, al fin se encontraba de nuevo en casa, esa idea la alentaba a usarlo.

Si bien, él no mencionó que regresaría, pero no hacía falta mencionar lo obvio. Hacía poco más de cinco meses que ambos compartían apartamento, haciendo que su relación se intensificara, pues ya comenzaban a convivir juntos. Aunque debido a las constantes salidas por parte de Neji en sus misiones, poco solía dormir en casa. Sin duda alguna, ya ambos iban un paso más delante conociéndose. Debido al repentino cambio de residencia por parte de Neji, sobraron personas que inventaban que ambos vivían juntos porque se habían casado, o peor aún era cuando mencionaban entre voces que Tenten estaba embarazada. Pero con ello aprendieron a vivir, bajo las habladurías de los ingenuos.

Cansada de esperar y leer en su alcoba y, cayendo rendida por el cansancio, Tenten se quedó dormida sosteniendo en una mano uno de los libros. El cual luego de algunos minutos fue retirado de sus manos. Ella al sentir el contacto se estremeció despertando de inmediato. —Te iba a retirar el libro —le hablaba aquella voz grave provocando que su cuerpo vibrara.

Tenten se incorporó, media dormida recogió los libros de la cama. —Lo siento, debes de venir cansado —argumentaba al tiempo que se ponía en pie cargando sus libros para llevarlos a la sala, despejando así la cama. Colocándolos sobre el sofá, regresó de nuevo a la habitación—. ¿Deseas que te prepare algo para cenar? —cuestionó una vez dentro de la alcoba.

Neji, quien se encontraba de pie dándole la espalda, comenzaba a retirar la parte superior de su atuendo colocándose un pantalón para dormir. Y a su pregunta negó en un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Quieres que te prepare el baño? —situándose tras él, tomaba la ropa que Neji se iba retirando, pero de nuevo él volvió a rechazar su propuesta.

—Sólo quiero dormir —dijo sin más. Caminando hasta la cama para recostarse.

Tenten terminó de colocar con cuidado la vestimenta de él dejándola acomodada sobre la silla del peinador. Entrecerró la ventana de la alcoba para luego también recostarse sobre la cama, a un lado de él. Éste de igual modo permanecía recostado en dirección al techo. Ella se acercó recargando la cabeza en su pecho, y pasando un brazo por su desnudo torso en modo de abrazo. —Mañana vendrán Lee y Gai-sensei a cenar —comentó la castaña para eliminar el mutismo a su alrededor. Tenten sonreía escuchando los latidos del corazón del Hyuuga, sintiéndose protegida a su lado. Suspirando profundamente al volver a estar juntos.

Neji en cambio, oía atentamente la plática de su novia, argumentando sólo un: bien, al comentario de ella.

Con un brazo la sostenía de la cintura y con ojos pequeños miraba hacia el techo de la alcoba. —Según Gai-sensei, tiene mucho tiempo de no verte. De pronto le llegó el lado paternal y dice que quiere volver a ver a su equipo junto de nuevo.

—Lo vi el martes pasado.

—Bueno, ya sabes como es de exagerado. Además la idea de juntarnos los cuatro me agrada, ¿a ti no?

Neji haló aire y, con su típica expresión de indiferencia, respondió un "da igual". Tenten sabía de sobra su respuesta, más de 6 años de convivencia en equipo, y dos, casi tres, años de noviazgo le había servido para conocer de principio a fin el usual vocabulario de su novio, ese mismo que empleaba para referirse a las demás personas.

Con la punta de los dedos lentamente hacía círculos en el pecho de Neji, y sin poder evitarlo reía al notar bajo su tacto la piel erizada de él. Sin apartarse de su cuerpo, cambió las caricias manuales por sus labios, besando con dulzura y delicadeza el costado derecho de él. Claramente escuchó un suspiro salir de los labios de su pareja, dándole a entender que el camino que marcaban sus labios le agradaba, ya más convencida de lo que hacía y quería, en un fuerte abrazo se acercó a su rostro para rozarle los labios y musitarle al oído—: Te extrañé —le habló en voz baja en un susurro que lo estremeció. Neji aún con los ojos cerrados, parecía ser sólo una firme estatua acostada en medio de la cama, sin moverse un poco siquiera o decir algo al menos como respuesta.

Siguiendo el camino que sus pectorales le marcaban, Tenten lentamente descendía por su cuerpo, provocando así que Neji ladeara la cabeza y curveara la espalda. —Tenten… —hablaba con voz entrecortada, respirando agitadamente y humedeciéndose los labios. Pero ella no le hacía caso, escucharlo hablar de eso modo era un punto a su favor. Ansiaba oír esa gruesa voz, quería que su reencuentro terminara como aquellos en donde ambos se amaban hasta la locura, cuando sus cuerpos emanaban placer y uno y otro gritaba con desenfreno que habían tocado el cielo; pero esa ocasión no fue así—: Tenten, esta noche no.

Fueron sus palabras.

Palabras con las cuales en un instante y debido a la forma seria con la que él las decía, Tenten comprendió y dejó de hacer en él incorporándose en su lugar. Sin preguntar nada en absoluto volvió a abrazarlo, dándole a entender que aceptaba su decisión sin ningún reproche. —Estoy algo cansado —excusó como una disculpa quizá, al menos ella lo interpretó como algo normal, él acababa de llegar de una misión lejos de la aldea, era normal que quisiera descansar. Tenten asintió a su comentario dedicándole una sonrisa como la que siempre le manifestaba. Él besó su frente para luego cobijarla.

Los siguientes minutos en la habitación reinó el silencio. Tenten, que aún permanecía despierta, miraba atenta la forma en que Neji parecía dormir. Volvió a sonreír al saberse ser la única que podía ver al Hyuuga en un estado de reposo total, y como si de un ángel se tratase, él dormía profundamente. —Buenas noches, amor —se despidió besando su mejilla para así ella hacer lo mismo y descansar. Cayendo pasado el tiempo en un profundo sueño.

La brisa fresca de la noche movía con elegancia el cabello de aquellos dos amantes nocturnos. Las rosadas mejillas de la rubia manceba, ardían al besar con desesperación los blancos y delicados labios del furtivo hombre frente a ella. Ambos cuerpos se friccionaban uno con el otro haciendo que sus ansias despertaran como una chispa cayendo en un bosque. La mujer de cuyas formas proporcionadas era poseedora, bajo la luz de la luna lentamente desnudaba al hombre que se hacía estar completamente a su merced.

—Quiero volver a estar contigo, Neji —le decía suavemente la mujer de azules ojos mientras que con su blanca mano moldeada con la seda que la cubría, acariciaba el blanco y bien formado torso del hombre—. Que me hagas de nuevo tu mujer. —Con húmedos besos hacía rodar por la anatomía del hombre sus carnosos y rojos labios. Él le respondía de forma gratificante, dejando que ella hiciera en él. Perdiéndose por completo en una dimensión que poco solía pisar, cerrando fuertemente los ojos entregándose completamente a aquellas caricias.

Los instintos escondidos del hombre hicieron acto de presencia, y sin poder controlar a la bestia que se formaba en él, con total facilidad levantó entre sus brazos a la delgada mujer de cabellera rubia, ella le sonreía con un brillo pasional. Como una ramera profesional pasaba su lengua por sus labios en un gesto de decirle al hombre que la hiciera suya en ese preciso momento. Él la acorraló contra uno de los grandes árboles del bosque en donde ambos amantes se encontraban a escondidas; ella enredó en su cadera sus torneadas piernas cubiertas por unas finas medias. —Te necesito. Te he extrañado. ¿Dime, tú me extrañaste?

El hombre de larga cabellera asentía a la pregunta de la mujer, y sin detenerse continuaba con su ritual amorío en medio de la noche. Ésta, sujetando con fuerzas el cuello de él, lo atraía a su cuerpo para hablar a su oído sólo palabras entrecortadas. Su presión cardiaca aumentaba tras cada intromisión de él en ella. Los sonidos de la noche minimizaban al encontrarse con los fuertes gemidos de placer que ambos cuerpos adúlteros manifestaban.

La estrepitosa convulsión nocturna manifestada por los dos amantes, los hicieron sentirse segundos después en el nirvana. La mujer recargada en el pecho del hombre trataba de halar aire reponiéndose de su esplendoroso encuentro furtivo. —Amor, ya me prometiste que terminarías tu compromiso con tu novia y que serías sólo para mí. ¡Amor, me lo prometiste! —decía la mujer con voz infantil, como pidiendo en pucheros que volviera a confirmarle sus palabras.

—Prometo que hablaré con ella, trataré de convencerla que lo nuestro ya no puede seguir. Terminaré de una buena vez con Tenten. —Neji permaneció serio, sumido en sus pensamientos. La mujer en cambio al notar la veracidad de sus palabras, sonrió ampliamente volviendo a besarlo con desesperación.

Y como la primera vez que tuvo esos sueños tormentosos, Tenten despertó de inmediato interrumpiendo su propio sueño. A media madrugada se incorporó en su cama lanzando un grito de miedo, pensando que aquello no sólo había sido un cruel sueño, sino que una pesadilla sumamente desagradable. Neji al escuchar el grito que manifestó Tenten a su lado, de igual modo se incorporó en la cama. Ella miraba hacia el frente, con su frente empapada en sudor y sus manos cerradas sujetando las sábanas bajo su cuerpo. Con su respiración agitada seguía tratando de borrar de su cabeza aquella imagen que en sueños la atormentó.

—¿Tenten, qué te pasa? —preguntaba Neji al ver como ella continuaba tensa, Tenten al escuchar la voz de Neji a su lado, giró a verlo. Sus ojos consumidos por la inconformidad con la cual había despertado, comenzaron a humedecérsele, sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó con vehemencia, sollozando alegremente porque lo tenía con ella y al saberse que todo había sido de nueva cuenta una maldita pesadilla.

Neji sin esperarse la reacción de su novia, la abrazó algo dudoso, acariciando su cabello y sobando con una mano su espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella un poco más calmada, se separó unos centímetros del cuerpo de él mirándolo a los ojos tratando de leer en ellos al menos algo, y al no poder descifrar nada en absoluto, lo besó. Neji no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba esa noche a su novia, se comportaba extraña de momento. —¿Te sientes bien?

Cuestionaba Neji de nuevo extrañado, ella no respondió, solamente se aferró más a su cuerpo pidiéndole que no se alejara. Permanecieron abrazados por algunos minutos, en donde Tenten recargada en su pecho suspiraba, y Neji en cambio continuaba extrañado por su reacción.

Ambos se separaron para dormir algo esa noche, ella aún sentada sobre la cama veía a su novio recostado y la manera en que cerraba lentamente los ojos.

—Neji... abrázame por favor. —Su voz sonó como una solicitud demandando por un poco de atención de su parte. Éste estiró el brazo atrayendo así el cuerpo de ella al propio, Tenten sonreía al sentirlo cerca de nuevo, sosteniendo sus manos en el pecho de él y suspirando bajo su brazo—. Te amo, Neji —dijo en un hilo de voz, Neji abrió poco los ojos para sólo acercarla más a su cuerpo.

El sonido de algo caer fue lo que la alarmó al amanecer, con pereza Tenten se incorporó de su lugar aún en la cama mirando hacia su derecha encontrándose con el vacío del lado donde su pareja dormía. Colocándose encima una bata de seda y amarrándose el cordón en la cintura, fue como salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la estancia.

—Buenos días —saludó a Neji que se encontraba en la cocina, sorprendiéndose ella misma al notarlo cambiado y arreglado con ropa ordinaria. —¿Saldrás?

—Necesito ir al cuartel a revisar unos asuntos. —Fue su respuesta, la cual ella aceptó sin tener remedio, creía que después de algunos días de ausencia en una de sus comunes misiones, Neji permanecería en casa, como solía ser después de terminadas sus labores. Internamente su sonrisa se borró poco a poco, pero sin que él lo notara, Tenten sonreía aceptando su labor.

Ella se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba parado terminando una taza de té. Con ambas manos en su torso, Tenten arreglaba el atuendo de Neji, abrochando bien su blanca vestimenta. —¿No vas a demorar? —preguntó acariciando con un dedo sus labios—. Recuerda que hoy vendrán Gai-sensei y Lee a cenar.

—Trataré de llegar temprano —dijo separándose de ella y dejando la taza en donde bebía sobre la mesa—. Nos vemos —se despidió de ella con un movimiento de mano, saliendo así del apartamento. Tenten permaneció inmóvil en su lugar viendo a su novio partir sin despedirse como comúnmente lo hacían, a su manera, que era sólo dándole un beso en la frente.

Pero a pesar de los hechos, ella prefirió hacerse a la idea de que Neji tenía algo de prisa, razón por la cual salió sin decir más palabras.

La tarde transcurrió sin novedad alguna, Tenten permaneció en casa alistando los preparativos de la cena a la cual ella sería anfitriona. Bastaron un par de horas más para que sus esperados invitados hicieran acto de presencia, ella como la buena ama de casa que prácticamente se había convertido, los recibió gustosa ofreciéndoles bocadillos como un aperitivo mientras hacían algo de tiempo para que el tercer integrante del equipo llegara a la reunión.

—No sé por qué demora tanto Neji —decía Tenten a modo de preocupación a sus dos invitados. Los tres sentados en la sala platicaban de cosas ordinales, misiones, técnicas nuevas, entrenamientos y demás, Gai-sensei fue el primero en preguntar por la ausencia de Neji, a lo que Tenten mencionó que había salido a arreglar unos asuntos del escuadrón, pero de eso ya hacía más de dos horas que había respondido.

—Seguro se le presentó algo en el camino, ya no tardará.

Lee con su usual inocencia, trataba de calmar la preocupación que de pronto a Tenten comenzaba a invadirla debido al retraso de su pareja. Ella asintió al comentario de él haciéndose a la idea de que Lee tenía razón. Seguramente a Neji se le había presentado algo de suma importancia dentro del escuadrón y por eso su retraso. Así que con esa idea merodeando en su cabeza, Tenten no tuvo otra opción que pedirles a sus invitados comenzar la cena sin la presencia de Neji.

—Wow, Tenten, te luciste con la cena —la elogiaba Lee al ver sobre la mesa todos los platillos que la castaña había tenido el gusto por preparar. Ella se avergonzó un poco por su comentario, y si no bastara con Lee como el ocurrente del grupo, Gai-sensei de igual modo se aventuró a comentar.

—Debes de tener muy mimado a Neji, con estos platillos como cena no dudo que él se sienta en el cielo cuando está en casa.

Y como si la voz de Gai-sensei fuera de profeta, la puerta de la entrada principal fue abierta, dando paso al hombre de la casa. Todos al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta giraron a ver de quién se trataba, la primera reacción por parte de Tenten fue alegrarse al verlo, olvidándose un momento de sus invitados y corriendo a recibirlo a la puerta,

—Me tenías preocupada —mencionó abrazándolo y dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho. Neji en completo silencio se acercó al comedor justo donde se encontraban Lee y Gai-sensei sentados comenzando con la cena—. Han preguntado por ti.

—¡Neji! Ex pupilo mío, ¿cómo has estado? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—Hola Gai-sensei, Lee —respondió manteniendo su actitud seria que lo caracterizaba, ambos personajes le contestaron el saludo a su modo, diciendo barbaridad y media, alegando acerca de la juventud y demás cosas a las cuales Neji y Tenten se mostraron asqueados. La castaña le ofreció a Neji que tomara asiento para que cenara junto a los otros dos, pero éste negó alegando—: No tengo hambre, gracias.

Respuesta que sorprendió a Tenten, principalmente porque él sabía de sobra sobre la cena, así que si había cenado en algún otro sitio era algo que ella no podía asimilar.

—Pero Neji, nuestra bella flor ha preparado todo este banquete por ser una ocasión especial. Anda ven a cenar con nosotros, tenemos mucho que no platicamos y estamos juntos los cuatro. Han pasado muchas cosas, anda, cuéntanos, para cuándo planean casarse ustedes dos. —La particular forma de hablar de su ex maestro los dejó a ambos perplejos, a Tenten roja completamente y a Neji sus palabras le hicieron arrugar el ceño. Tanto Lee y Gai-sensei reían sin tener idea alguna que su comentario había sido interpretado por éste como una burla de mal gusto.

Neji sin tener siquiera un poco de decencia, caminó hasta su habitación dejando a los tres confundidos en el comedor. A Tenten en un segundo todo el carnaval que había adquirido por el comentario, se le bajó al ver a Neji retirarse completamente serio y sin disculparse o alegar algo. —¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Lee sin entender la reacción que de pronto tomaba su ex compañero. Tenten aún perpleja y sin saber qué hacer o decir, se disculpó con ellos pidiéndoles un segundo, desapareciendo de igual modo que lo había hecho Neji segundos atrás a su habitación.

—Neji, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué saliste así de pronto? —inquirió al entrar a su alcoba en donde Neji se encontraba recostado sobre la cama con ambos brazos entrecruzados debajo de su cabeza mirando al techo—. ¿No piensas salir?

—Mañana tengo una misión temprano Tenten, quiero descansar.

Aún sin convencerse del todo que esa fuera la razón por la cual él se encontraba así de serio, más de lo normal; Tenten salió de la habitación dejándolo solo para que él pudiera descansar justo como decía, y más aún para regresar con sus invitados. —Neji pide una disculpa por su ausencia, es sólo que mañana saldrá temprano a una misión… y bueno, ustedes comprenden —decía ella algo apenada a los dos que permanecían en la mesa expectantes. Sus castaños ojos demostraban cierta inconformidad en sus palabras, principalmente vergüenza por la actitud de él para con ellos. Sintiéndose la responsable por su comportamiento, aunque la causa que lo pudiera haber provocado la desconocía.

Las dos bestias verdes aceptaron la disculpa sin debatir o preguntar más, sabían de sobra la poca paciencia que caracterizaba a su compañero así que no querían meter en más apuros a Tenten. Los tres cenaron amenamente, los comentarios de Lee y Gai-sensei se enfocaban en hacerle olvidar a Tenten el momento que acababa de tener con su pareja, buscaban los medios para que ella sonriera, o que al menos hiciera el intento de sonreír un poco más. Pero su sonrisa sólo era un intento de lo que quería hacer. Ella internamente se preguntaba el por qué de la reacción de él, pero sin encontrar una respuesta lógica, trataba de olvidarlo, y hacerse a la idea de que todo se debía al trabajo.

—Dentro de dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Neji, ¿verdad Tenten? —preguntó Gai-sensei, trayendo así a Tenten a tierra. Ella asintió a su pregunta logrando así que una sonrisa se mostrara en sus labios—. ¿Y tienes planes de hacer algo?

—He hablado con Hiashi-sama para que me dé permiso de hacer algo en la mansión, entre Hinata y yo planeamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Neji, aunque sé que a Neji no muy bien le gustan esas cosas, pero seguro en el momento en que vea a sus amigos ahí lo aceptará —sonaba segura de que todo le saldría como ella planeaba, y es que dicha fiesta llevaba meses organizándola, y estando a sólo dos semanas de que la fecha del cumpleaños de él llegara, ella ya tenía todo planeado—. Además, ese día no sólo celebraremos el cumpleaños de él, sino que también cumplimos tres años de relación.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y sus ojos brillaron de alegría. Se encontraba feliz de que en pocos días cumplirían un año más de estar juntos. Y eso la hacía olvidar todo lo anterior. Lee y Gai-sensei aprobaron la idea de la castaña, así mismo que prometieron asistir al evento. Pasados algunos minutos más, ambas bestias verdes salieron del apartamento de Tenten, no sin antes hacerle la promesa de no decir alguna palabra sobre la sorpresa.

Tenten regresaba a su alcoba, encontrándose a Neji dormido. Ella suspiró al ver la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas opacada. Sintiéndose aún un poco inquieta, prefirió dejar las cosas así, al menos al día siguiente, no quería interrumpir su sueño.

A la mañana siguiente fue ella quien despertó primero, ganándole sólo por minutos a Neji. Éste al despertar y ducharse para alistarse a salir a su misión, pasó como era costumbre a la cocina. —Buenos días —le saludó ella al verlo entrar a la cocina, él respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, tomando la taza de té que ella le ofrecía—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto demorarás en esta misión?

—Sabes que mis misiones no tienen una fecha específica para realizarse. No sé cuanto pueda tardar.

—Sólo te recuerdo que dentro de dos semanas…

Él la interrumpió. —Lo sé Tenten —contestó de forma inmediata. De un solo sorbo tomó el té de la taza y, dejándola en las manos de ella, se despidió sin acercarse siquiera—. Me voy, nos vemos luego —indicó volviendo a salir sin preocuparse por lo que ella quería decirle.

Y fue así como con el fuerte golpe que se oyó al cerrar la puerta, Tenten comprendió que había desaprovechado la oportunidad de hablar con él. De preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba. Pero como últimamente solía pasar, él no se prestó para más.

Los días pasaron, y la duda consumía poco a poco a la maestra de armas, sin saber siquiera cómo estuviera Neji, o qué era lo que le ocurría. Preguntas que la acorralaban día y noche, pero al no recibir una señal por parte de él, sus pensamientos se veían opacados por la intriga. Durante sus clases poco se concentraba, con sus amigas hablaba sobre la mencionada fiesta que se organizaría en la gran mansión Hyuuga por motivo del cumpleaños de Neji y como una segunda razón por un año más de noviazgo. Ella al recordar esos detalles y todas las vivencias juntos durante esos casi tres años, lograba que sus dudas se esfumaran, volvía a sonreír pidiendo al cielo que pronto Neji regresara y las cosas se aclararan.

El tan esperado 3 de julio llegó, y con ello su alegría se intensificó, andando de vuelta en vuelta terminando con los preparativos de la fiesta fue como prácticamente toda la tarde se le consumió. Debido a una petición especial por parte de Tsunade-sama, fue como Tenten logró convencerla de que justo ese día se lo diera libre a Neji, mandándolo traer y sacar de sus labores para regresar a la aldea. Todo ya estaba calculado, Naruto iría a esperarlo a la entrada de la aldea para llevarlo así con excusas a la mansión Hyuuga. Entre tanto, en dicho lugar ya la gente esperaba ansiosa su llegada, al recibir la señal por parte de Shikamaru de que Neji y Naruto se acercaban, la luz de la mansión fue apagada. Dejando así todo a su alrededor en penumbras, dando paso de esa manera a que los dos entraran.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos al unísono a Neji. Éste permaneció estático en su lugar sin dar muestra de admiración o algo que pudiera expresar. Simplemente estaba serio.

Todos comenzaron a expandirse por los alrededores, dando así el espacio suficiente para que fuera Tenten quien lo felicitara principalmente. —Feliz cumpleaños amor —dijo abrazándolo fuertemente y sollozando en su pecho debido a su ausencia, pero al saberlo de nuevo con ella al mismo tiempo se alegraba. Neji no correspondió el saludo, dejando ambos brazos a los costados, miraba todo el tumulto de gente que se encontraba esa noche en la que en un pasado había sido su casa.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Tenten? —preguntó serio.

—Lo organicé para ti, por tu cumpleaños —respondió sonriéndole dulcemente, pero él la miraba con una expresión seria—. Bueno, por motivo de tu cumpleaños y porque hoy cumplimos tres años. —Al decir esto sus mejillas ardieron, ella humilló la cabeza apenada, quizá, al sentirse como una adolescente enamorada—. ¿Te agradó la sorpresa?

—No —contestó apartándose de ella.

Neji comenzó a caminar por el jardín regresando por donde había entrado, dejando a los invitados intrigados por su actitud.

Tenten sin comprender aún qué era lo que pasaba, lo siguió. —¡Neji! ¿Pero qué te pasa? Creí que la idea te agradaría, he estado planeándote esto desde hace algunos meses, hasta pedí a Tsunade-sama un permiso especial para que te dejara estar este día. Todo porque quería que estuvieras aquí con toda tu familia. —Le hablaba desde la calle.

Neji, quien se había detenido cuando ella le habló, sólo la miraba con una ceja curveada.

—Creí que te gustaría estar con tus amigos y familia, y sobre todo que te gustaría también celebrar que hoy cumplimos un año más de…

—¡Por eso mismo Tenten! ¡Por qué tenías que hacer todo esto para celebrarlo! —De momento su voz se elevó, demostrando así lo indignado que se encontraba por la idea.

Tenten al escucharlo hablar de esa forma en el que parecía ser un día especial, así como que de la nada le elevaba la voz, no pudo evitar reprimir su sentimiento. Sus ojos se humedecieron, sus labios comenzaban a temblarle, y un escalofrío la invadió. —Yo creí que tú…

—Creíste mal. —Él veía la forma en que Tenten sollozaba, y como a duras penas trataba de no llorar más. Ya un poco más tranquilizado Neji volvió a hablar—: Me voy a casa.

Dijo para en una bola de humo desvanecer, dejando completamente sola en medio de la calle a Tenten, que al verlo marcharse, rompió en llanto. Sus amigas salieron de momento, y entre Temari e Hinata trataron de consolarla. Ya la dichosa fiesta la había dejado de lado, sin importarle un poco que la gente la viera llorar amargamente mientras caminaba junto con sus amigas hacia dentro de la casa.

De aquella noche sólo quedaron intentos por brindar un momento agradable, un día en donde la palabra tristeza, mucho menos llorar, harían acto de presencia. Pero todo lo que había planeado, la cena especial, todas sus ideas se vieron truncadas por la persona a quien ella quería hacer feliz.

La gente poco a poco comenzó a abandonar la casa, dejando así sólo a las tres amigas dentro de una habitación en la enorme mansión. —Hinata, quisiera pedirte de favor que me dejaras dormir por esta noche aquí —pedía una Tenten completamente destrozada. Lo último que quería era llegar a su casa, Neji seguro estaría ahí, y por el momento creía que lo mejor sería que cada quien estuviera a solas. Quizá de esa manera él lo pensara mejor y regresara a pedirle una disculpa o al menos que ya comenzara a comportarse como solía ser. Esos eran los pensamientos de Tenten.

Esa noche poco durmió. A través de la ventana de la habitación veía la luna, implorando así al cielo, a los astros y a todos los dioses, que le brindaran una respuesta, que le hicieran ver algo por hacer para poder solucionar sus problemas. Buscaba inútilmente palabras de aliento en el soplo del viento, en la brisa nocturna esperaba que la respuesta pronto le llegara.

Al día siguiente, ya 4 de julio; la puerta de la alcoba temporal de Tenten fue tocada. Ella, aunque la noche anterior no había dormido y sus ojos así como rostro reflejaban una noche en vela además de lágrimas, rápidamente abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con Hinata afuera. Hinata la miró y en un segundo dedujo que su amiga no había dormido y que parecía no haber mejorado, y más aún su pesar aumentó al decirle el motivo de su visita.

—Tenten, Neji-niisan se encuentra en el jardín, dice que quiere hablar contigo.

Fueron sus palabras, y con ellas Tenten sintió morir, su pecho se encogió, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y la inquietud se apoderó de nueva cuenta de ella. Su primera respuesta fue negar con la cabeza, pero corrigió, sintiéndose una cobarde por no afrontar de frente los problemas. Así que salió de la habitación rumbo al jardín.

Justo como Hinata lo había anunciado, en el jardín principal Neji se encontraba parado dándole la espalda a Tenten. Ella al verlo sintió desfallecer, quería aclarar las cosas pero al mismo tiempo no quería verlo, presentía que volvería a llorar amargamente, y que él le respondería duramente como ya lo había hecho.

—Vamos a otro sitio. —Fue lo que le dijo él al sentir su presencia.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, se repitió ella misma al aceptar silenciosamente.

Ambos salieron de la mansión en completo silencio, Neji escasos centímetros por delante de ella, mostrándose como siempre serio, haciendo a Tenten desesperar al querer descifrar el motivo de su visita. Ella desde atrás caminaba insegura, temerosa a lo que pudiera pasar, sintiendo que en cada paso que daba su vida se le escurría.

Llegaron a uno de los restaurantes de la aldea, Neji le cedió el lugar como el caballero que se proclamaba ser, y eso a Tenten más la alarmó, de pronto Neji se portaba cortés, quizá hasta como un hombre romántico, al llevarla a un lugar al que nunca durante esos tres años habían acudido. La revolución comenzó a formarse en la cabeza de Tenten, mil razones se cruzaban por su mente, y tristemente todas ellas eran desagradables.

Neji se sentó frente a ella, sin mirarle siquiera. Mientras que ella jugaba tontamente con el mantel de la mesa, tratando de distraerse en algo. El silencio reinaba en aquel sitio, o sería que ella estaba concentrada en lo que pudiera pasar que poco le importaba lo que sucediera a su alrededor. Sus labios querían implorar una explicación, perdón tal vez, quería abrazarlo y decirle tantas cosas, pero la postura seria de él se lo impedía.

Al escuchar a Neji carraspear la garganta en un modo de darle a entender que hablaría, provocó que ella se estremeciera, temblara al sólo imaginar sus palabras, haciendo que sus ojos se cegaran por la opresión de su corazón.

—Tenten, esto quería decírtelo desde antes… y justo ayer debía de habértelo dado a conocer, pero la ocasión no se presentó para hacerlo...

Su voz la dominó, haciendo que se perdiera en un infierno de eternos lamentos. Ella suspiró cerrando fuertemente los ojos tomando así el valor que necesitaba en esos momentos. Los últimos recuerdos, los últimos sucesos, los sueños hechos pesadillas, todo en ese instante se le vino a la mente.

Enfocó como pudo su atención en él antes de hablar:

—Comprendo, y antes quisiera decirte que a pesar de todo soy feliz, feliz porque por tres años compartí al lado de un gran hombre. No creí que llegaríamos a tanto, por mucho pensé que lo nuestro sólo sería por un momento, o que te arrepentirías de estar conmigo, pero no fue así. —Ella sonreía, a pesar que sus ojos permanecían rojos e irritados por las intensas lágrimas de la noche anterior y parte del día, ella aún así sonreía—. Pero será que también ha pasado mucho tiempo, creo que fue la rutina la que acabó con nuestra ilusión, el frío se apoderó de los dos, y poco a poco todo se acabó. De días a la fecha te he sentido distraído y por un momento quise saber qué te sucedía, pero luego te volviste frío conmigo… así que no es necesario saber ya una respuesta.

Retuvo un sollozo, volviendo a hablar como la voluntad le permitía.

—No tiene caso continuar con una farsa si el amor desde hace tiempo que se acabó. Creo que para los dos lo mejor será que nos digamos adiós. Yo no puedo forzarte a estar conmigo, no puedo obligarte a que me ames, y que vuelvas a intentar ser el mismo sólo porque yo así lo deseo. Ambos hemos fracasado. No tiene caso ya seguir. Sólo quiero decirte que fui muy feliz mientras lo nuestro duró. —Remojó sus labios—. De verdad deseo que tengas suerte, que encuentres quien te brinde amor del bueno, que te brinde todo lo que yo no te di. Ojalá y nunca me arrepienta de este adiós, pero el final ya es inevitable. Gracias por estos tres años, Neji.

Finalizó besando su helada mejilla, para luego salir del local desgarrada sintiendo que tras ella no sólo dejaba un amor incomparable, sino su corazón.

Fue clara y directa, aún y cuando la inseguridad había estado escondida en medio de sus palabras.

Neji al escuchar el sonido de los adornos que colgaban en el restaurante al salir Tenten, salió de su estado. Él había permanecido en completo silencio escuchando las palabras de ella, y aunque su rostro no lo expresara en el momento, por dentro su corazón se desangraba con cada frase y con cada mirada que ella le dedicaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, Neji se llevó ambas manos al rostro ocultándolo así entre sus palmas, evitando que alguien viera como lloraba, no por lo que pudieran decir, sino que él se sentía el hombre más desdichado y estúpido sobre la tierra. Todo por no saber cómo decirle a Tenten aquello que hacía algunos meses quería comunicarle.

Por cobarde la había perdido.

Con dolor metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su camisa, sacando de adentro una pequeña caja negra de tela y, al llevarla a la altura del rostro, la abrió sólo para lamentarse por haber sentido que Tenten estaba segura para él, cuando su destino aún era incierto.

Sintiéndose un desdichado, volvió a guardar en el mismo lugar la caja que contenía el anillo de compromiso, el mismo que planeaba darle a Tenten el día anterior y de esa manera celebrar sólo con ella lo que ameritaba la ocasión especial. Su cumpleaños, un año más de estar junto a ella y la propuesta de un compromiso mayor entre los dos.

Todo por la impenetrable armadura de hierro que solía rodearlo al momento de dar a conocer sus emociones, todo por su orgullo, todo por ser débil al querer hablar de sentimientos, por todo eso y más, había perdido aquella mujer que quería. Se lamentaba, sin embargo, ya de nada le servía. Una vez más, la vida le daba una prueba la cual no supo cómo debería de superar.

Su destino en su cara se burlaba haciéndolo llamar ser un perdedor de su propia vida.

.

.

* * *

_Momento dedicado especialmente a Carla (Aniota21)_ ^-^ _Gracias por tus palabras de aliento y por ser parte de las NejiTenten-maniáticas_

_Hola mundo_ ^-^ _Este momento había sido el segundo que escribimos y apenitas ahora lo publicamos, es que está algo... penozo _u.u _Oh, sí, también, el momento tiene dos partes, esperen pa' el próximo momento la continuación. Porque nosotros como ustedes saben, ¿quién sino Tenten es la mujer para el Neji? Nadie, no hay, no existe... _

_Como siempre esperando que haya sido de su agrado así mismo les recordamos no dejarse seducir por innombrables, ustedes sean fieles a la NejiTenten-manía y Jashin-sama les bendecirá _^-^

_Comenten, comenten, que al que comenta Jashin-sama le tiene en su eterna gloria sucia, y créanos, no querrán salir de ella una vez que la conozcan _*¬*


	21. El perdedor 2da parte

.

* * *

Momento veintiuno:**El perdedor.**

_Segunda Parte_

* * *

_·_

En un segundo su vida se derrumbó.

Todo lo que alguna vez llegó a pensar que haría, aquellos sueños de viajar, conocer el mundo tomado de la mano de quien en su vida sería su compañera, comer bocado bajo la sombra de un árbol cobijados así por sus mismos cuerpos y en donde el lazo formado por años de convivencia y encanto les hicieran descansar lejos del turbulento mundo en el que vivían; todo por cuanto había pensado que tenía y conseguiría, todo en unas palabras se le vino abajo.

Y es que, aún y cuando una parte de él se preguntara qué era lo que había hecho mal, muy en el fondo de su dura capacidad de razonar las cosas, le dictaba que su error había sido pensar que era dueño de aquello que hoy día ya no tenía.

Por vez primera, Neji Hyuuga hacía de lado sus comprometidos entrenamientos por las tardes para refugiarse en medio de la soledad, ansiaba tener un momento para estar solo, cerrar sus ojos y ahogarse en reproches, ocupaba más de un segundo para maldecirse, ocupaba más de un minuto para quebrarse, pero ocuparía más de una vida para enmendar sus errores. Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, sabía que nuevamente había cometido un error en su perfecta vida.

Otro más se le agregaba a la lista de desperfectos, el primero había sido creerse ser realmente un genio en todo cuanto hacía, olvidándose por completo de lo que era la palabra humildad y valiéndose de su inteligencia para jactarse de poderío, sentirse el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que tenía la razón y que por más que aquellos a los cuales miraba inferiores a él mismo, se esforzaran en alcanzar algún objetivo, hacerles ver de una manera déspota y altanera, que jamás lo conseguirían por más que se esforzaran. Y es que, para sus ojos, el que nacía perdedor toda su vida sería un perdedor, ese era su destino y por mera voluntad no lo podía cambiar.

Cuando en su vida luego de tanto vociferar su errónea manera de ver las cosas, comprendió cuan equivocado estaba en sus conclusiones, y sus ojos fueron abiertos hacia otros parajes abriendo la oportunidad de remendar su marcado destino. Fue así que de una u otra manera entendió que el mundo no giraba en su entorno, y que no era quien tenía la última palabra.

Sin embargo, una vez que su dura manera de pensar había sido cambiada drásticamente abriéndose paso a humanizarse más, nuevamente se sintió ser el dueño del universo con un ego por encima de los límites aceptables, una vez más Neji Hyuuga conocía en carne propia lo que era ser envidiado por tener algo que los demás no conseguirían por más que se esforzaran. Y eso era porque por primera vez conocía que un hombre solo en el mundo no era lo mismo a cuando está acompañado. Y él había tenido la mejor de las compañías que hubiera deseado, su Tenten.

Extrañamente el reservado y antipático genio Hyuuga había caído presa de la calidez de su fiel compañera.

Y he ahí su error, por más que quisiera negarlo, sabía que a pesar de las circunstancias dependía mucho de ella como si fuera la parte incompleta de su persona, de su vida, de su alma. La necesitaba para que su mano dejara de tiritar milimétricamente y su pecho tomara una respiración menos agitada. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que había pasado, qué le había dado a ella por decirle aquellas palabras que terminaron con su interna emoción, ocupaba saber quién de los dos era el que había cortado el lazo que les unía. Necesitaba conocer cómo soportar un agónico dolor en el corazón.

Después de los hechos que le dieron origen a su desdicha, Neji Hyuuga había salido del restaurant en donde pensaba que conseguiría un sí como respuesta por parte de su ahora ex novia, luego de que ésta se marchara dejándolo anonadado y con las palabras en la boca, dejándolo solo y con la mirada de algunos curiosos del lugar que le miraban, según su parecer, con pena.

Sin decir nada más salió del local ignorando las miradas de asombro y los seguros comentarios sobre su persona, y es que sabía que todo lo anterior había sido sumamente patético, y él lo era aún más ahí sentado con la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que tiempo atrás había salido Tenten. Su garganta la sentía hecha un nudo, sus ojos mostraban rabia, el rostro se le había teñido de coraje y frustración, y sus puños cerrados reflejaban cuan irritado se sentía. Y de ello fue testigo el bosque en el que se refugió por horas. Sobre el pasto se dejó caer recargando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, colocó ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas echando la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Quería pensar, repasar mentalmente todo lo que había hecho y encontrar en algún acto el causante de todo lo anterior.

Y al intentar recordar se sintió aún más enfadado. Detestaba cometer errores, su peor enemigo era la resignación, y "perdedor" era un calificativo que no iba con él. Aunque después de lo ocurrido su coraje mayor era saber que su seguro error sería el resignarse a ser un perdedor en el amor.

Y es que para ello no se estudiaba, no se daban clases en ninguna academia o una guía de instrucciones ilustradas de cómo ser mejor pareja. No había sido entrenado para besar, ni acariciar, mucho menos para hacerle el amor de una manera bestial a su antigua pareja. A ella había llegado completamente en pañales como si fuera un bebé al cual había que instruirle. Y de ella, su maestra, había aprendido más que a rozar sus labios y encender sus cuerpos, la lujuria de su ser aún no podía borrarla, así como su presencia. Se negaba a regalarle al olvido sus recuerdos y sus momentos compartidos.

Una sensación por demás extraña se apoderaba de su razón, sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por coraje y una gama de recuerdos. El coraje era por él mismo y sus recuerdos eran por aquello bello que había sido interrumpido. Pero por más que su dolor invadiera todo su ser, se prometió no hacer actos de los cuales pudiera arrepentirse, llorar era muestra de debilidad, y Neji Hyuuga no era débil. Se dijo maldiciendo al aire mientras se repetía cuan idiota había sido. Y justo cuando creyó que el problema solamente había afectado a su orgullo de macho y corazón de hielo, le llegó una duda acompañada de un suspiro. ¿Cómo estaría Tenten? Se preguntó.

Tentado estuvo a buscarla, al menos saber de ella, sin embargo, las palabras de Tenten llegaban una vez más a sus oídos como si se lo estuviera repitiendo para que no olvidara cómo ella lo había terminado. Tenten no aceptaría verlo muy seguramente y aunque le costara asimilarlo, sabía que era lo mejor. Aún y cuando dicho acuerdo no le agradara.

Dedicó más del tiempo que le hubiera gustado a estar solo en medio de la nada pensando, especialmente maldiciéndose. La tarde se le fue sin él tener consciencia de ello y la noche poco a poco aparecía siendo la aldea alumbrada por los faroles, mientras que Neji Hyuuga seguía perdido, como nunca antes, ausente de su propio cuerpo. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos quitando de esa manera el cosquilleo de ellos regresando a pensar en lo ocurrido y lamentándose por lo que había perdido, por más que quisiera evitarlo, respetaría su decisión de no verse en determinado tiempo...

Encerrada en la soledad y tranquilidad de su alcoba, lejos de cualquier ruido o interrupción que interfiriera en su silencioso desahogo, Tenten contaba desganada los cordoncillos del cojín que sostenía sobre las piernas, sus intentos por distraerse eran en vano. Sin embargo, por más fuerte que fuera el incesante calvario que acorralaba sus suspiros en una cárcel de resignación, no demostraría cuan dolor sentía acompañado de lágrimas saladas, no lloraría porque lejos de sentirse desganada y sin muchas ganas siquiera de ponerse en pie e ir a cenar, ella era una mujer que se hacía de dignidad y las lágrimas perdidas por alguien que siquiera demostró interés en lo que sucedía, le arrebatarían la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Se convencía a ella misma que derramar lágrimas no era la mejor solución, no borraría con ellas la sensación interna de querer ir a buscarle, no eliminaría con ello su martirio, mucho menos borraría su recuerdo. Llorar, a pesar de que era una necesidad de todo ser humano en una manera de expresar pena, seguía siendo una debilidad para ella. Demostraría fortaleza a pesar de que aquello le apretara de una forma dolorosa el corazón imposibilitándole respirar adecuadamente, pues siempre detestó a aquellas personas que se dejaban vencer y ella no formaría parte de ese grupo de incapaces.

Levantó el rostro del cojín en donde lo tenía hundido mirando hacia el exterior de su alcoba por la ventana, ya los faroles de la aldea brillaban ante la inmensa oscuridad que había y ella siquiera cuenta se había dado de que había oscurecido. Miró de cerca su reflejo en el vidrio frente a ella notándose demacrada y con los labios resecos, sus ojos brillaban pero ese brillo no demostraba carisma, sino la lucha interna para mantener en su lugar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a explorar. Contorneó sus mejillas, párpados, la punta de su nariz y los labios al tiempo que cerraba los ojos imaginando que aquella fría mano no era de ella.

Un suspiro acompañado de coraje se le escapó haciendo que en el instante un dolorcito se le colara en el pecho. Nuevamente llevó el cojín a su rostro hundiendo en él el rostro para darle a escuchar su grito de desesperación. Volvía a recordarlo aún y cuando juraba no volver a hacerlo, al menos no del modo anterior. Volvía a necesitarlo, a preguntarse ella misma si estaría bien, sin embargo, ya su autómata y fría manera de pensar le devolvía en respuesta que a diferencia de su dueña, él siquiera se acordaba de ella.

Quizá lo mejor era dejarlo en paz, no recordarle como su pareja sentimental sería lo mejor para ella y seguramente para él, después de todo, de los dos sólo ella había mostrado interés, él por su parte no fue quien para hablar como a ella le hubiera gustado. Prefería la verdad por muy dura que ésta fuera a un silencio terminal. Neji estaría mejor sin ella, quizás los dos estarían mejor sin el otro por mucho tiempo, y así sería, las cosas seguirían su rumbo normal, todo continuaría como si nada hubiera pasado. Se dijo recargando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

Y mientras en el interior del departamento de Tenten la castaña intentaba paralizar sus depresivos pensamientos, Neji Hyuuga apenas regresaba a paso lento a su hogar, desde la mañana que había salido del departamento que compartía con Tenten y ahora sin mayores opciones para ir a pasar la noche y anteponiéndose a la segura preocupación de su familia, andaba a su antiguo hogar para que al menos tuvieran noticias de su paradero. En su trayecto se vio obligado a repetirse varias veces que lo que hacía no estaba bien, que eso de espiar desde la acera de enfrente en dirección al apartamento de Tenten no era lo correcto, pero su razón luchaba contra su intensión, solamente quería saber si había llegado con bien a su hogar, o al menos aquella fue la falsa explicación que se dio a sí mismo, pues una vez que miró como luego de algunos minutos la luz del apartamento era encendida, todavía permaneció en pie en espera de que algo más pasara.

Sus piernas por sí solas ansiaban moverse en dirección a la puerta, pero la voz y el rostro de Tenten volvieron a su cabeza como una memoria presente. Ella le había dicho de una forma decidida que no volvieran a verse, justo antes de marcharse con una profunda tristeza como si en el instante quisiera arrepentirse de sus propias palabras, dejándolo solo sin una respuesta a lo planteado y es que aquello no lo esperaba. Primera vez que confiaba en su propio destino y éste mismo le había traicionado.

Que injusta era la vida. Pensó. Humilló la cabeza decidiéndose mejor a marcharse.

Al llegar a su hogar, completamente desganado y sintiéndose más desdichado que la peor de las escorias, sus primas fueron las primeras que le recibieron. Hinata con una notoria preocupación mientras que la menor no dudó en reprocharle su tardanza, aunque igualmente se le notaba preocupada. Pero a cualquier gesto que éstas pudieran hacerle al llegar, Neji siquiera prestó atención pasando de largo frente a ambas hermanas rumbo a su alcoba.

—Oniisan... Otousan dijo que te esperaba en el jardín porque... quiere hablar contigo —avisó Hinata con extremo temor viendo como su primo ignoraba sus palabras pasando por alto por vez primera las órdenes del hombre a quien respetaba.

Hanabi bufó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo el comentario a la preocupada de Hinata que su primo parecía volver a ser el mismo impertinente de antes. Hinata miró como éste caminaba rumbo a su pieza sin preocuparse siquiera en atender al llamado de la sirvienta de la casa la cual le preguntaba en su trayecto si deseaba cenar algo. Deseó que lo que decía su hermana menor no fuera verdad, pues lo único que podía deducir ella era que su primo se encontraba en un pésimo estado del humor, quizás había tenido algún problema en su última misión o es que las cosas con Tenten habían empeorado y es que sólo ella, Tenten, podía saber con exactitud o interpretar los cambios de humor y la manera de pensar de Neji. Ni ella siendo de su familia conocía aquella bipolaridad que caracterizaba a su primo.

Neji por su parte podía adivinar la preocupación que con su comportamiento incrementaba en su familia, sabía que había sido grosero, pero conociendo su deplorable estado lo mejor era estar solo, de lo contrario quizás no podría detener él mismo su propio coraje para con todos, especialmente consigo mismo.

—Sabía que me ibas a evadir apenas llegaras. —La imponente voz del patriarca de la casa le detuvo en seco. Sin voltear siquiera hacia atrás para mirarle, Neji humilló la cabeza en respuesta—. Sabes que has hecho mal, y no te voy a preguntar las razones, solamente quiero que tomes las cosas con madurez, ya no eres un niño Neji, lo que hiciste ayer en la ceremonia que te habían organizado te dejó ver como un jovencito insolente. No sé qué problemas tengas en el trabajo, ni los que pudieras tener con Tenten-san, pero una cosa sí te digo, mi hermano Hizashi no crió a un niño incompetente, sino a un hombre capaz de dar la cara ante todo.

Finalizó dándose media vuelta y caminando a paso lento por el oscuro pasillo de la casa haciendo sonar sobre la madera el bastón que sostenía dándose soporte. Neji se mantuvo en la misma posición sin hacer ni responder nada, solamente escuchando atento lo que el mayor le decía. Le había llamado ser un niño, una persona incapaz de enfrentar sus problemas, le había dicho todo lo que no era, pero que por el momento aceptaba que parecía haberse convertido en ello. Su tío tenía razón, se comportaba como un chiquillo, cómo siendo un genio podía dudar al momento de tener que actuar con precisión. Y es que la respuesta era que a diferencia de otros problemas que se había enfrentado, jamás le había tocado pelear contra sensaciones que nunca antes llegó a sentir. Se consideraba ser un completo ingenuo al momento de hablar y expresar sus emociones. Neji Hyuuga era incapaz de dar la cara frente a la causante de sus pasamientos pues no sabía ni qué debía de decir, cómo actuar, siquiera tenía idea alguna si ella le quería volver a ver.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños haciendo crujir al mismo tiempo la mandíbula en muestra de enfado. Apresuró el paso hacia su habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta, sin cuidado alguno se recostó sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo de la alcoba y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Sin ganas de nada, así era como se sentía.

Intentó en vano conciliar el sueño, moviéndose de un lado a otro la noción del tiempo se le escapó y no fue sino hasta que llamaron a la puerta de su alcoba cuando cobró la consciencia luego de una noche en vela perdido entre sus pensamientos. Se trataba de la mujer de la servidumbre que le hablaba desde el pasillo preguntándole si deseaba desayunar a lo que él respondió en negativa. Y antes de que éste se volviera a recostar en dirección a la pared, la mujer volvió a llamarle pasándole el aviso de su Hokage que lo ocupaba en su oficina lo más pronto posible.

Se trataba de una misión muy seguramente, se dijo a sí mismo con pesadez. Lanzó un profundo suspiro al aire poniéndose al instante en pie dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para refrescarse los pensamientos dejando de lado los estragos de una noche de insomnio. Una vez terminado su aseo se miró ya cambiado en el espejo de cuerpo completo, miró como en la parte superior estaba pegado una nota de color azul cielo con una adornada caligrafía. «¡Feliz cumpleaños primo!». Decía la nota enviada seguramente por Hanabi. Guardó la adornada hoja en el cajón del buró diciéndose en son de irritación: vaya cumpleaños.

No había sido precisamente feliz, al menos no como lo había imaginado.

Amarró su cabellera con fuerza decidido a salir a su próxima y segura misión. Cumpliría con su deber como ninja activo e iría a atender el llamado de su Hokage, esperando de ese modo hacerse olvidar lo sucedido por unos momentos o que al menos ello no interfiriera en su trabajo. Se dijo que olvidaría al menos por esos instantes los hechos pasados, no olvidaría precisamente su dolor, pero por lo menos conseguiría una pronta distracción.

Y del mismo modo que él se había prometido aminorar de una manera u otra la fatídica escena vivida entre la joven pareja, Tenten por su parte también se preparaba para salir a sus labores como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Al espejo se miró intentando forzar una sonrisa, ensayando frente a su acabado reflejo posibles gestos que disfrazaran su tristeza. No era una buena idea llegar a la academia y ver a sus alumnos con cara de pocos amigos. Alistó sus pertenencias dándose una última mirada al espejo y diciéndose a sí misma: hoy será igual que siempre.

Su tarde de clases fue tal cual la predijo, algo normal dentro de lo típico. De algún modo el ir a donde sus alumnos y llenarse de esa chispa viviente que poseían esos chiquillos, la hacían olvidarse por momentos de lo sucedido, le sacaban una sonrisa no tan forzada ni fingida pero no por ello podía decirse a sí misma que todo había pasado. A la salida de sus labores en la academia y mientras caminaba en dirección a su apartamento con la mirada clavada en el suelo, se topó con su amiga Temari acompañada del holgazán de Shikamaru, el cual al verla con ese gesto desganado lanzó un bostezo al aire a lo que Temari le reprochó dándole un golpe en el costado.

Tenten alzó la vista hacia ellos saludándolos más que nada por educación. —Justo pensaba ir a tu casa a buscarte... ah mujer, no se te ve del todo bien, ¿quieres platicar? —preguntó la rubia tocando el brazo de Tenten, ella por respuesta sonrió muy apenas para luego negar en un movimiento de cabeza. Dos pasos dio despidiéndose de la pareja y antes de volver a avanzar retrocedió retractándose de su decisión.

—Temari, te lo agradecería muchísimo —indicó la castaña aceptando la propuesta de su amiga. Ella asintió en silencio caminando hacia Tenten en dirección a su apartamento, despidiéndose momentáneamente de su actual pareja.

Apenas daba un paso dentro de su apartamento acompañada de su rubia amiga y sintió como las piernas le fallaron y en el instante escuchó como algo dentro de ella se rompió en trocitos, tenía unas intensas ganas de llorar pero algo en ella se lo impedía. El sentimiento se le estancaba en el pecho provocándole una sensación en extremo agónica. Temari le pidió que se sentara a un lado de ella, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Tenten indicándole que contaba con su apoyo, que estaba ahí al menos para escucharla. Tenten agradeció sus buenas intenciones en silencio, simplemente las palabras no fluían por sus labios, algo tenía atascado entre su garganta y su pecho que no la dejaba expresarse como deseaba.

—Llora si es lo que necesitas, Tenten... no tiene nada de malo hacerlo, no te hará más débil o fuerte. En ocasiones es bueno desahogarse —aconsejó acariciándole el cabello para que ésta se relajara y que al menos dijera algo. Sin embargo, la única respuesta de ésta fue un no. Lo único que quería era gritar, tenía cierto coraje, tristeza, rabia, dolor, todo un revoltijo de emociones que terminaban por confundirla y martirizarla. No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que le ocurría.

La puerta principal fue tocada, Temari se puso en pie para abrir debido a que Tenten siquiera se le veían ánimos de hacerlo. Al ver que era Hinata quien cruzaba el umbral de su puerta, se sintió aún más mal. Humilló la cabeza evitando mirarla. Tanto Temari como Hinata se vieron en duda por el comportamiento silencioso de Tenten, segundos después la castaña elevó la mirada para luego sonreírles a ambas amigas. Se puso en pie yendo a la cocina ofreciéndoles a sus visitas algo de tomar. De pronto, de la nada, se le veía recuperada, y eso alarmó aún más a las otras dos. Sonriente les llevó a la mesita de la sala una taza de té a cada una de ellas aparentando ser la misma chica carismática de siempre.

—Tenten... ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Temari, quien la había visto en un estado deplorable y de repente, de la nada ya se le veía recuperada. La castaña rió diciéndole que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Era el momento justo para demostrar un poco de fortaleza, no quería que por boca de Hinata, Neji se enterara de lo mal que se la estaba pasando.

Tenten fue quien comenzó una plática común entre las otras dos, haciendo comentarios simples de temas por demás sin importancia, intentando hablar de cualquier otra cosa menos de lo de la noche anterior. Y no fue sino Hinata quien rompió esa convivencia amena, al pensar que como veía en Tenten la misma actitud, nada había ocurrido entre ella y su primo, quizá el comportamiento de él se debía a otras cosas y no referente a Tenten, pensó malamente.

—Creí que quizás aún iba a encontrar a Neji-oniisan aquí en tu casa antes de que se fuera de misión, Otousan le tenía un recado —mencionó atrayendo la atención de Temari y un gesto cortado de Tenten.

—¿A sí? No sabía que tu primo andaba de misión tan pronto —respondió Tenten con indiferencia como quien no le quiere dar mucho interés al tema. Hinata se sorprendió y debido al gesto de Temari, comprendió que hablar de su primo no era lo mejor en esos momentos.

Volvieron a cambiar de tema, esta vez siendo cambiado por Temari con la intensión de hacer olvidar a su amiga el trago amargo. Sabía que muy en el fondo intentaba hacerse la fuerte aún y cuando el proceso le costara pesares.

Temari fue la primera en despedirse, el sol comenzaba a caer y ella tenía que volver a su aldea. A pesar de que no mucho pudieron hablar, al menos no como le hubiera gustado a Tenten hacerlo, ésta le agradeció su presencia aquella tarde. Tentada estuvo a preguntar algo más a su amiga Hinata sobre su primo, sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en ello mordía sus labios evitándose así hacerlo.

Pero una vez a solas volvió a ser la peliazul quien rompiera el silencio entre las dos. —Sé que no debo de meterme, que no es de mi incumbencia, pero Tenten-san, ayer cuando Neji-oniisan llegó a la casa, lo noté muy mal. Él como siempre no dijo nada, siempre es así de reservado con sus cosas, y estoy segura que si se entera de que te pregunté esto se enojará conmigo, pero si pasó algo entre ustedes dos algo que tuviera que ver con lo que le organizábamos, no me sentiría tranquila sabiendo que pude haber influido de alguna manera en ello.

Tenten negó, sonriendo esta vez no de una forma falsa a la ojiperla. —Tanto él como yo sabemos las razones de que todo terminara así, y no quiero ser grosera, pero no tengo ganas de hablar del tema, aún así puedes estar segura que el único culpable aquí no somos más que nosotros dos. Él por no hablar cuando debía de hacerlo y yo por permitírselo.

Esa había sido su terminal conclusión, una relación no acababa por causa de una sola persona, influían los dos, de alguna manera, quizá indirectamente, pero el problema incluía a dos. Y sería injusto de su parte solamente culparlo a él cuando quien tuvo la misma oportunidad de aclarar las cosas cuando vio luz roja en la relación, había sido ella.

Una vez más volvió a quedarse sola en medio de su silencioso hogar, ahogando sus reproches en la almohada maldiciéndose el no haber actuado cuando debió haberlo hecho. Su castigo era el recordar por siempre que se había equivocado, que había confiado ciegamente que por alguna obra del destino las cosas por sí solas se solucionarían.

Antes de perderse en sus recuerdos nuevamente, y lanzar al aire la frase más tonta que se le había ocurrido en ese momento —decir: te amo, no era la mejor solución para olvidarse de todo—, se prometió a sí misma no volver a confiar con aquella facilidad.

El tiempo hizo su parte del trato, poco a poco logró cerrar esa herida, pero de ella aún quedaban feas cicatrices fáciles de abrirse nuevamente, sin embargo, con el paso de los días y con el trabajo en la academia, agregándole a las frecuentes salidas que la castaña mantenía con sus amigas; es que se aminoraba el dolor causado por sucesos pasados. Ya a la chica se le veía sonreír, se le notaba más tranquila como si lo pasado sólo hubiera sido un trago amargo que apenas aprendía a deshacerse de él.

Sin embargo, el tiempo no siempre dejaba recuerdos, algunas veces también experiencias, y ella había experimentado el dolor a la absoluta confianza, había confiado demasiado en el llamado amor infinito al grado que nunca dio lugar a un posible rompimiento. Había confiado en quien le había decepcionado. Razón por la cual cuando se le escuchaba hablar del tema de hombres, relaciones o cualquier referencia que se le pudiera hacer a ambos, sus respuestas eran las mismas, de una manera frívola respondía relacionando a los hombres con la mierda, al menos eso fue lo que más de una vez comentó cuando se le preguntó sobre su opinión con respecto a la fidelidad. En conclusión, los hombres eran una mierda y las mujeres que lo permitían lo eran aún más que ellos que lo hacían.

Se había hecho fría, severa en el sentido sentimental, a nadie le permitía asomarse en su propio interior, todo cuanto tenía, sus emociones y lamentos, todo prefería almacenarlos. Más de una propuesta de salida con algún chico de la aldea le llegaron, pero a todas esas invitaciones rechazó por la misma razón: esos hombres no parecían ser sinceros ni con ellos mismos, de tal modo que tampoco lo serían con ella, y una vez más la historia volvería a repetirse. Justo lo que no quería.

Entre tanto, que por su parte Tenten contaba al aire las de propuestas que había rechazado de hombres por demás atractivos, Neji Hyuuga apenas llegaba a su natal aldea. El ajetreo de su última misión junto con su escuadrón, se notaba tanto en sus vestimentas como en sus rostros cubiertos de cansancio. ¿Por qué las cosas se le habían complicado a él siendo un genio? Por qué cuando creyó que su vida no era más que una mísera patada de desdicha, se le atravesaba una misión por demás larga. Tanto tiempo y él había extrañado tantas cosas, sabiendo que a él quizás nadie le extrañaría, probablemente su familia, eso sin tomar en cuenta lo grosero que se había comportado la última vez con ellos.

Una vez despidiéndose de sus subordinados, y estando en la puerta de la oficina de su Hokage en espera de que le recibiera, la misma duda desde que salió de su aldea le volvió a la cabeza. ¿Cómo estaría Tenten?

Cada noche era la misma pregunta que se hacía cuando se encontraba lejos de su aldea, una duda existencial que le causaba dolores de cabeza al no tener una respuesta. Ciento cincuenta y dos días teniendo la misma pregunta sin contestar, tiempo que estaba lejos de su hogar, lejos de ella. Le mortificaban muchas cosas, principalmente saber si ésta le había perdonado ya.

Sin embargo, no fueron sino las mismas cosas quizás lanzadas por el mismo destino, que en una noche su Hokage había mandado a organizar un evento por motivo de los próximos exámenes de chunnin, cuando ambos volvieron a toparse de frente sin tener consciencia de la presencia de tanto uno como el otro. Tenten al ser maestra de la academia y Neji al ser uno de los capitanes de escuadrones Anbu. La sorpresa tanto de uno como del otro fue evidente, Neji desde la distancia escudriñaba con la sola mirada cada uno de los movimientos que ella realizaba, total atención prestaba a sus risas, sus saludos hacia los demás, inclusive sus silencios, conocía a la perfección cada uno de ellos, y una vez más anhelaba mirarlos de cerca. Extrañaba esos gestos, la extrañaba completa, debía de aceptarlo. Pero algo que no podía dejar de mirar con recelo era la manera en la que su joven acompañante, un hombre bien parecido de la misma aldea, se le acercaba tomándola de la mano y besándole el dorso de la misma.

Que poco le había durado el dolor a ella, que poco le había extrañado; pensó poniéndose de pie y decidido mejor a marcharse. En la entrada unos camaradas lo detuvieron, queriendo iniciar con el desesperado Hyuuga una amena plática. A un lado del grupo salieron como si nada ocurriera e ignorando a los presentes, tanto Tenten como su acompañante. Un profundo coraje invadió al genio, era un descaro y una falta de respeto a su persona el que ella se anduviera paseando con otro hombre en su presencia, más aún al escuchar entre murmullos de sus subordinados preguntarse el uno al otro si esa chica era la novia de su jefe. Su orgullo de hombre se vio pisoteada, no le quedaba nada por hacer, la había dejado ir y frente a él tenía las consecuencias. No podía culparla después de todo por querer rehacer su vida, aunque le costara admitirlo, pero ella tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Prefirió apartar la mirada y tomar otro camino diferente a esa salida.

No quiso preguntar por la vida de su antigua compañera, lo mejor era ni preocuparse por lo que pudiera hacer o dejar de hacer. Se centró en su propio trabajo, nada más que en ello. El interés lo había creído perdido cuando los días pasaron y en ningún momento había mantenido la expectativa de lo que en la vida de ella pudiera pasar, pero su seguridad se vio violentada cuando una vez más sus caminos habían sido cruzados.

Lo que había creído olvidado regresó más latente que nunca a su pecho, una extraña adrenalina le invadió por completo, de pronto al verla una vez más frente a él, sola y con una seriedad que no iba con ella, se sintió impaciente. Ella lo único que hizo fue darle un mensaje que le mandaba directamente su Hokage y al terminar su informe se giró sobre sus talones tal cual sino lo conociera. El mismo instinto de impaciencia lo impulsó a dar un paso al frente para tomarla del brazo evitando que se marchara. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo decir fue un suave gracias, estancándosele las palabras en la garganta.

El profundo silencio recibido por parte de ella le arrebató la poca calma que le quedaba, ya no sabía cómo definir su sonrisa ni la mirada que le dedicaba, el tiempo había hecho de las suyas haciendo que él olvidara o más bien provocara olvidarse el sexto sentido que tenía para describir su estado de ánimo.

Nuevamente la dejó ir sin decir ni hacer nada. Cobarde fue al enfrentarse ante su presencia.

Sin mayores ánimos se dirigió a su hogar, de algún modo inclusive el apetito había perdido, todo figuraba estar en contra de su propio bienestar. Tal parecía que el destino lo odiaba por ser tal cual era.

Al escuchar por voz de su prima Hinata mencionar el nombre de Tenten, seguido de unas burlas dichas por Hanabi en donde hablaba de la suerte que de pronto su castaña amiga tenía al encontrarse a hombres por bien parecidos además de cariñosos y entregados, aquello le hizo perder la calma a Neji. Desde el pasillo de la mansión escuchaba todos los comentarios que ambas hermanas se hacían una a la otra teniendo como simple tema de conversación a Tenten, oía atento todos y cada uno de los comentarios que la involucraran sintiendo en ese mismo momento no sólo el dolor que su simple nombre le causaba sino que también un severo coraje. Ya el que relacionaran a su antigua compañera con demás hombres le molestaba haciéndolo enrabiar.

Sin tener consciencia de sus actos, golpeó la pared que cubría el cuarto donde ambas hermanas conversaban en la recámara de la menor. Ésta al escuchar el sonido proveniente del exterior se asomó notando como desde afuera su primo sin razón aparente la miraba completamente enojado. —¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó raspando la voz.

—En primer lugar, Neji-o-nii-san —deletreó la menor—, es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, mucho más si estás espiando, y en segundo lugar…

—Dime qué fue lo que dijiste, es todo lo que quiero saber —insistió.

Hanabi se cruzó de brazos molesta, detestaba esa actitud prepotente que últimamente demostraba su primo. Hinata llegó a donde ambos conversaban, posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana para tranquilizarla y fue ella quien respondió la interrogante del Hyuuga. —Sucede que, hay rumores que dicen que la actual pareja de Tenten-san le pedirá matrimonio… pronto. Aunque bueno, no podemos darlo por hecho aún, es decir, son sólo rumores, ¿verdad Hanabi? —preguntó a la menor intentando tener su apoyo, pero ésta siquiera le respondió.

Neji crujió los dientes, una vez más su puño volvió a golpear contra la pared. Estaba molesto, su sólo respirar agitado delataba el estado de rabia que lo invadía. —¡Cómo que le piensa proponer matrimonio! ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? Eso es algo precipitado, seguramente ella no tiene idea ni planes de casarse. Además, ¿dime cuánto tiempo tienen de conocerse? ¡Simplemente no pueden! —elevó la voz desesperado cambiando de pronto su blanco color de piel a uno rojo de puro coraje.

—Los planes que ellos tengan no deben de importarte en lo más mínimo, oniisan, después de todo, ya hace tiempo que tú y ella no son nada.

La verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Derrotado bajó la mirada aceptando las palabras de su prima menor. La rabia y el coraje que había sentido, se fueron vaciando lentamente por la dolorosa puñalada que tenía en el pecho provocada por las crueles pero verdaderas palabras que decía la chica: Tenten y él eran absolutamente nada.

Compañeros de equipo habían dejado de ser hacía muchísimo tiempo, la amistad que mantenían se había transformado en algo más cercano, y aquello mismo se había roto por culpa de él.

Realmente no podía culpar a Tenten por tener una nueva relación, ni siquiera podía odiar a aquel tipo que se había acercado a ella; el único culpable en toda esa historia era él, sus actitudes malhumoradas y no ser capaz de aceptar aquella celebración que le habían organizado, seguramente idea de la misma castaña en una manera de demostrarle cuánto le importaba.

Hinata observó detenidamente como el rostro de su primo recobraba su tonalidad natural mientras que, sin decir una palabra, volvía a cerrar la puerta de su habitación dejándolas a ambas confundidas y un tanto contagiadas del dolor tan grande que sin palabras demostraba el chico.

El Hyuuga del Bouke volvió a pasos lentos hasta su cama dejándose caer completamente derrotado. En un acto inerte se abrazó a sí mismo queriendo crear un escudo que lo protegiera de todo aquello que lo embargaba. Se negaba a creer que Tenten se casaría con otro, no podía aceptar que alguien más hubiese tenido el valor suficiente para hacerle aquella proposición a la chica: valor con el cual él no había contado en el momento necesario.

No quería imaginar un futuro no muy lejano en el que su mujer anduviera por las calles de la aldea tomada de la mano de otro. No podía verse a sí mismo como un simple espectador de la dicha de la castaña al lado de otro. Si no era él, no era nadie.

Impulsivo e impaciente como jamás lo había sido, se levantó de la cama consumido por la necesidad de saber la verdad. Quería escuchar de los labios de la misma Tenten que ya lo había olvidado, que todo lo que habían compartido había quedado en el pasado y que ella misma era feliz con un nuevo hombre capaz de demostrarle lo que verdaderamente sentía sin ocultarlo jamás.

Salió por la ventana presuroso, el dolor que sentía se mezclaba con la ansiedad de verla nuevamente, creía estar seguro que de acuerdo a la respuesta de ella todo volvería al orden; se auto-engañaba creyendo que su sufrimiento acabaría al escuchar las palabras de dicha expresadas por Tenten al estar con otro.

El viento le azotaba la cara al ir en contra de la dirección de este, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. Sus piernas se movían con una velocidad envidiable al recibir el impulso nervioso de su cerebro, el cual no permitía ningún otro tipo de pensamiento que no fuera ver prontamente a Tenten.

Al encontrarse frente a la puerta del departamento de la chica, toda la decisión que lo había embargado comenzó a ser superada por la incertidumbre. Ni siquiera había pensado bien lo que hacía, por primera vez se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y sus sentimientos. Se maldijo internamente, si hubiese hecho aquello antes, de seguro no estaría en esa situación. Cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y lanzó al viento un largo suspiro: buscaba la tranquilidad, la confianza y la decisión que necesitaba para enfrentar ese momento. Ya estaba ahí no podía arrepentirse. Era ahora cuando lo debía y tenía que hacer.

Levantó el puño acercándolo a la puerta de madera, vaciló unos instantes quedándose estático, pero fue su cerebro el que ordenó hacer el movimiento aún cuando él ni siquiera dio la orden. Quiso en ese momento huir como un cobarde, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. El nerviosismo se hizo presente al oír los pasos que se acercaban y la razón se le escapó cuando la puerta se abrió y Tenten apareció nuevamente frente a él.

Realmente no estaba preparado para enfrentar aquella dura mirada, ni menos aún las crueles palabras que ella le dijo a modo de saludo. —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin disimular su enfado—. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar… ni siquiera una razón para vernos.

¿Una razón? Tenían mil razones para verse y hablar, debían hacerlo porque ya era demasiado. Estaba consciente que el culpable de aquello era él, que había dejado pasar el tiempo sin acercarse, que la había lastimado por culpa de su estúpido orgullo y que ahora ella era feliz al lado de otro. Pero Neji necesitaba una explicación que saciara su sufrimiento; ya no podía continuar así, la vida sin ella definitivamente no tenía ningún sentido.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —preguntó toscamente dejándose consumir nuevamente por la rabia.

La chica lo miró levemente sorprendida ante su inusual pregunta. No podía considerarse como una frase para iniciar la conversación debido al tono brusco que utilizaba, más bien sonaba como si la estuviera reprochando. —¿Perdón? —cuestionó haciendo gesto de antipatía—. ¿A qué te refieres con: qué estoy haciendo?

—¡Qué pretendes con todo esto! —continuó sin hacerle caso a lo que Tenten le objetaba—. ¿Acaso no te importa tu reputación? ¿No piensas en el qué dirán al verte con otro en tan poco tiempo?

Aquello definitivamente no era lo que quería decir, pero era el coraje el que hablaba por él. Tenía tanta rabia que no pensaba sus palabras. Necesitaba reprocharle aquella falta de cariño, necesitaba entender cómo era que ella lo había olvidado tan fácilmente. Estaba mostrando nuevamente su orgullo y soberbia frente a quien debía verse más dañado, pero simplemente no podía: ella lo lastimaba, le estaba haciendo un daño tan grande como nadie se lo había hecho jamás.

—Yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera —dijo la castaña completamente enojada—. ¿O es que acaso tu orgullo de macho está siendo pisoteado? ¿Te molesta que pueda rehacer mi vida? ¿Que sea capaz de amar a otro más de lo que te quise a ti? ¿Que sea feliz con alguien que no seas tú? Entiéndelo Neji, tú y yo terminamos lo que teníamos… ya no hay vuelta atrás… soy libre de estar con quien quiera. Tú ahora eres nadie en mi vida…

Una tras otra las palabras de Tenten se clavaron es su pecho como dolorosas estocadas, ella tenía toda la razón. Sin piedad alguna la mujer le remarcaba la situación en la que ambos se encontraban. Ya no existía ningún vínculo que los uniera, todo se había roto al igual que su corazón.

Ella no podía estar diciéndolo así tan fácil. No entendía de dónde había salido la frialdad y crueldad que Tenten le expresaba en cada una de sus palabras. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer que él tanto amaba? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para convertirla en alguien tan carente de sentimiento?

No podía resignarse a la verdad, le costaba aceptar todo lo que ella decía, pero tenía que hacerlo. Aún conservaba ese enorme orgullo que le entorpecía toda muestra de sentimientos; Tenten no sabría todo lo que estaba sufriendo. Si ella lo había olvidado él intentaría hacer lo mismo aunque le costara años.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo en un susurro sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Dando media vuelta comenzó la retirada: humillante y dolorosa ante una verdad que no esperaba. Dolía muchísimo el recuerdo incesante de todo lo que había dicho Tenten, pero a las palabras poco les importaba lo dañado que él se encontraba, seguían repitiéndose sin cesar provocando un sonoro eco en su dañado corazón.

Escuchó como la puerta se cerró fuertemente sintiendo de pronto que sus piernas flaqueaban: eso era todo. Finalmente había terminado. La enfrentó en busca de una razón que lo convenciera sin esperar aquello. Preparado estaba para todo, pero no para el rechazo absoluto hacia él. Definitivamente Tenten lo había olvidado.

Se detuvo abruptamente dejando caer la cabeza provocando al mismo tiempo que su cabello cayera por los contornos de su rostro cubriéndolo del todo. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños: eso no podía terminar así. Con rapidez retrocedió los pasos que había avanzado, acercándose nuevamente a la puerta.

Golpeó fuertemente con el puño cerrado, provocando un sonido seco contra la madera. —¡Tenten! —gritó fuertemente sin dejar de aporrear la puerta—. ¡Tenten! ¡Tú jamás podrás estar con él! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Jamás!

Las palabras fluían libremente, expresando abiertamente todo lo que sentía: dolor, impotencia, rabia, angustia desesperación.

—¡Tú eres mi mujer, mía y de nadie más! ¡Nunca alguien te amara como yo lo hago! ¡Nadie! —el constante azote contra la madera mezclado con los gritos desesperados del Hyuuga, se escuchaban muy lejos, pero nadie salió a reprocharlo—. ¡Yo te amo! ¿Me escuchaste, Tenten? ¡Te amo! ¡Nunca dejarás de ser mía! ¡Nunca serás feliz con alguien que no sea yo!

Escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras que resonaban por doquier. Inmóvil y con el corazón acelerado, no podía creer lo que llegaba a sus oídos: Neji se estaba humillando frente a ella, sin importarle el qué dirán ni nada, le gritaba todo lo que sentía, la reclamaba como su propiedad, que no sería feliz con nadie más que con él.

Se fue deslizando lentamente por la puerta, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con las piernas dobladas, la espalda pegada a la madera y su mano sujetando su agitado corazón. Aún continuaban los golpes contra la puerta, podía jurar que Neji seguía llamándola en penosos suspiros repitiéndole cuánto la amaba. Con la vista puesta en un punto indefinido dentro de la oscuridad de su departamento, con el labio inferior temblando incontrolable, finalmente dejó caer todas las lágrimas que se había guardado: ella también lo amaba.

Si alguien hubiese estado en aquel lugar se sorprendería enormemente de ver al prodigio Hyuuga en aquella situación: arrodillado en el piso, con la cabeza metida entre sus hombros sin dejar de golpear la puerta, llamándola sin cesar, repitiendo sin arrepentimiento cuánto la amaba, con sus opalinos ojos cubiertos de gruesas lágrimas que brotaban como torrentes. Humillado completamente frente a la mujer que amaba.

Ya nada le importaba, finalmente había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, había hecho lo que debía y le demostró a su mujer todo el dolor que sentía. No se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que había hecho porque era necesario para que Tenten finalmente comprendiera que sin ella él no era nadie.

Su corazón se aceleró y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar el sonido del pestillo y luego sentir el rechinido de las bisagras al abrir la puerta. Temeroso levantó la cabeza lentamente, para encontrarse finalmente con aquellos ojos que tanto necesitaba, brillantes producto de las lágrimas que no paraban de salir. Tenten lo miraba fijamente, arrodillada al igual que él en el piso, demostrándole con sólo una mirada que lo había perdonado.

Sin dudar, la recibió al momento que ella se lanzaba a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro sin dejar de llorar. Neji también se cobijó en el cuerpo de ella, enterrándose en su cuello y aspirando su fragancia, permitiéndose llorar libremente como desde hacía rato. —Te amo, te amo… —repetía en susurros—. Perdóname por favor Tenten, perdóname —decía entre lágrimas—, yo no puedo vivir sin ti. No te cases con él. Por favor no lo hagas —pidió finalmente.

—Yo nunca me casaría con nadie —respondió ella igualmente en un susurro apretándose más a él—, con nadie que no fueras tú, Neji.

Como única respuesta él la abrazó aún más fuerte. Continuaban llorando, pero ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad. Finalmente ambos habían aclarado las cosas dejando atrás todo el dolor que por tanto tiempo los embargó. —Te amo —repitió nuevamente él consiguiendo que ella lo besara.

También lo amaba, aunque fuera un hombre soberbio y orgulloso, era un hombre capaz de cambiar sólo por ella demostrándole que por su amor estaba dispuesto a todo.

Desde un techo no muy lejano, dos personas observaban a la pareja besarse, sentados en el suelo y fundidos en un poderoso abrazo. Hanabi sonrío feliz y orgullosa a su hermana: el plan de un matrimonio falso había funcionado…

.

.

* * *

_Las Migas están de vuelta!_ _Y se han vueltos extremadamente cursis U_U_

_He aquí la continuación del momento anterior y el desenlace final ¿Les gustó?_

_Pos bueno… a nosotras si =D después de la humillación de Neji y aquel preciso instante en que todos sus sentimientos hablaron por él…_ _Que felicidad!_ _Se dan cuenta que sólo con Tenten Neji puede cambiar… el miedo… es el miedo chicas, eso es lo que hace que él actúe así… el pánico de perder a su mujer…_

_Pues bueno… espero que lo hallan apreciado como nosotras =D_

_Otro asunto importante a tratar es respecto al último review que recibimos del capitulo anterior. Agrademos el comentario respecto a las historias pero lo de que por sí nos molesto muchísimo es que ésta persona (que no se identificó) haya dicho que nosotras éramos igual que todas las otras escritoras y no continuaríamos los momentos._

_Lo sabemos y pedimos perdón por lo mismo, nos hemos tardado muchísimo en actualizar y lo sentimos, pero recuerden ustedes que nosotras a pesar de sumergirnos en el mundo de la fantasía, debemos continuar con nuestras vidas normales y la universidad si que ocupa tiempo, pero aún así y aunque nos tardemos montones, los momentos se concretaran…_

_Tengan también presente que son 100 historias, que no se escriben de la noche a la mañana y cuando el trabajo no es valorado pues, realmente no dan ganas de continuar…_

_Agradecemos infinitamente a aquellas que siempre dejan review alimentando nuestra ilusión de maravillar al público lector con nuestras maluras de cabeza; a todas ellas, registradas y anónimas: muchísimas gracias. Incluso a aquellas que leen y que no comentan se les agradece, pero tengan en cuenta que los reviews son la única prueba que demuestran que alguien lee esto…_

_Esperando haber llegado a sus corazones les insistimos en un review… explayándose libremente acerca de sus pensamientos con respecto al capitulo y todo lo que quieran decir…_

_Mientas tanto no olviden que NEJI ES UN SUCIO Y PASE LO QUE PASE TENTEN ES SU UNICA MUJER PORQUE AMBOS SE PERTENECEN,_

_Sigan haciéndole asco a las asquerosas INNOMBRABLES y apoyen la causa…¡Que Jashin - sama las ilumine con su sucia luz!_ _Con cariño se despiden Las Migas: con toda la onda cabrona._


	22. La mujer maravilla

.

* * *

Momento veintidós: **La mujer maravilla**

_Especial día de las madres_

* * *

.

Quince minutos para las doce del medio día, quince minutos más que debía esperar para que la campana sonara finalizando su turno en el jardín de niños. La pequeña criatura de opalinos ojos miraba desde su asiento, tambaleando constantemente sus piernitas de un lado a otro, desesperado hacia el reloj de la pared frente a él en su salón de clases tapizado de colores y letras por todo alrededor.

Exasperado veía andar a su maestra de aquí para allá ayudándole a sus demás compañeritos a terminar sus trabajos especiales para la fecha próxima que se celebraría en la ciudad, y él a pesar de sus cortos cinco años de edad, había terminado desde hacía tiempo su trabajo, como siempre sin ayuda de su maestra. Pensaba en su inocencia que al acabar antes que el resto le haría correr el tiempo a su favor para pronto salir de su salón e ir en busca de su padre que en la salida le esperaba. Sin embargo, el mugroso reloj en forma de gato, con ojos saltones y movibles, avanzaba muy lento a su parecer.

Su profesora continuaba dándoles indicaciones al resto pero él, Yutaro Hyuuga, siquiera prestaba atención a lo que la mujer de anteojos decía. Toda la semana su profesora se la pasó repitiendo lo mismo de siempre por los despistados compañeritos de su salón, pero él en cambio, desde el primer momento había acatado sus palabras sin repetírselas dos veces.

Una vez más volvió a centrar su atención en el reloj de la pared, ya sólo restaban diez minutos más.

—Yutaro —lo llamó su compañera Emi Nara, una chiquilla de rubias coletas y voz chillona, inquieta a más no poder pero lista a fin de cuentas. El susodicho siquiera la miró, su atención la tenía el gatito de ojos enormes—. Hey, me prestas tu color azul, el mío se rompió —pidió la chiquilla. Al no recibir respuesta por parte de él, ella sola tomó de la cajita de colores del niño, el color que necesitaba.

Regresó a su asiento, justo al lado del pequeño Hyuuga comenzando a colorear su dibujo. El otro continuaba mirando el reloj como idiotizado.

—Oye... Yutaro... ¿no te da miedo saber que mañana en el festival del día de las madres serás tú el único que hablará? ¿Y si se te olvida parte de lo que tienes que decir? —preguntaba como si nada la pequeña Nara sin dejar de colorear, atrayendo de ese modo un poco de la atención de su compañero. Extrañado la miró pensando que quizás ella lo decía para molestarlo, pero la chiquilla lo decía enserio, y eso lo hizo dudar—. Lo bueno es que traerás disfraz. No sabrán quien eres si te equivocas... ¿no crees? Bueno, gracias por el color. Vuelve a sacarle punta, creo que se la quebré sin querer.

Dijo por último la rubia dejando al Hyuuga boquiabierto y con el color en su mano derecha viendo como su compañera iba a donde estaba su maestra para mostrarle lo que había hecho. Lo que nunca se había presentado en el primogénito Hyuuga, de pronto resurgió desde su interior, tenía cierto temor a lo que haría al día siguiente en el festival del día de las madres, temía por lo que su compañera le había dicho.

Ambas cejas juntó en molestia, muy seguramente Emi le decía todo eso por envidia, eso era; se dijo a sí mismo para convencerse de que sus palabras no le afectaban.

La campana sonó al fin dando por finalizadas las clases del día, desde la puerta del jardín de niños, su maestra despedía a todos su compañeritos entregándolos a sus respectivos padres, desde la puerta del salón Yutaro miraba a su maestra como queriendo decirle algo con respecto al día siguiente. Suspiró y caminó hasta la salida cargando en su espalda su pequeña mochila.

—Yutaro, recuérdale a tu papi que te tiene que traer media hora antes de que el festival comience, no olvides que eres parte importante del día de mañana —habló su profesora apenas lo vio parado a un lado de ella. En el instante quiso decirle a su maestra que no quería hacerlo, pero al ver que su padre llegaba hasta la puerta del jardín de niños, sus esperanzas de abandonar el festival volaron—. Señor Hyuuga, buenos días, le decía a Yutaro que el día de mañana tiene que estar en el auditorio del jardín media hora antes del evento, usted sabe, para tratar de tener todo listo. —La mujer de anteojos se dirigió a Neji, el cual asintió a las palabras de la profesora de su hijo.

Yutaro solamente humilló la cabeza derrotado.

Tanto padre como hijo caminaron por las calles en silencio, Neji notó en primer momento la preocupación de su hijo, por la mañana cuando lo había ido a dejar al jardín de niños, se le notaba más que entusiasmado porque ambos salieran a comprar el regalo de su mami justo como Neji le había prometido que harían en la salida de sus clases; pero por alguna razón desconocida, su hijo se veía entristecido.

—¿Ya pensaste en qué es lo que quieres regalarle a tu mamá? —preguntó Neji interrumpiendo el silencio incómodo que provocaba su hijo. El pequeño solamente negó sin voltear a verlo, suspiró y más aún se entristeció. Aún no tenía el regalo perfecto para su mamá.

Al entrar al primer centro comercial de la ciudad, antes incluso de dedicarse a buscar entre las tiendas el obsequio perfecto para Tenten, Neji invitó a comer a su hijo en alguno de los restaurantes del lugar. Él mismo decidió a dónde ir, Yutaro no hablaba siquiera para decirle en dónde se le antojaba comer. Como otras tantas tardes que en familia salían a comer, Neji lo llevó a las pizzas, ese era el lugar favorito de su hijo pues aparte de que era la comida favorita del pequeño, también le gustaba el sitio por los juegos que tenía, la alberca de pelotitas de colores le fascinaba; pero extrañamente esa ocasión siquiera prestó atención en el área de juegos.

Desganado veía el plato frente a él, daba una pequeña mordida y suspiraba.

—¿Qué pasa? —indagó Neji luego de unos minutos en silencio—. ¿Ya no te gusta venir a comer aquí? Este es tu sitio preferido cada vez que salimos, ¿no?

—Sí, pero ahora no viene mamá.

—Bueno, eso es porque no podíamos invitarla a que viniera con nosotros si le íbamos a comprar un regalo como sorpresa... si ella hubiera venido ya no sería una sorpresa, ¿no crees? —El pequeño asintió y desde su lugar miró hacia el exterior del centro comercial revisando las opciones que tenían para comprarle algo especial a su mamá por el día—. ¿Hay algo que te interese?

—¿Y si le regalamos una nueva lavadora? La que tiene está algo vieja y hace mucho ruido cuando lava —propuso mirando una tienda de muebles para el hogar. Neji casi se ahogaba con el refresco, ¿qué tipo de regalo era ese para un día especial? Sólo a su hijo se le ocurrían semejantes cosas.

—No creo que una lavadora sea un buen regalo. Es decir, quizás sí sea necesario pero no es lo correcto regalar en un día especial. Apenas tiene que ser algo que ella use...

—¿Una escoba? Mamá suele usarla mucho en la casa. O una plancha nueva, la vez pasada la escuché quejándose porque la que tenía calentaba de más, esa vez quemó tu camisa blanca del trabajo —dijo con cierta inocencia y algo emocionado creyendo haber encontrado el obsequio perfecto. Neji en cambio no hallaba la manera de explicarle a su hijo que esas ideas que planteaba no serían bien vistas por su madre, apenas llegaran ambos con una escoba envuelta perfectamente y con un moño rojo en la punta, muy seguramente Tenten se la quebraría a él en la cabeza.

Le pidió entonces a su pequeño acompañarlo y que ambos decidieran entre artículos seleccionados el mejor para llevarle a Tenten. Juntos salieron del restaurante, al ver a su hijo un poco más animado, Neji se sintió tranquilo. Por sí solo sujetaba la mano de su padre llevándolo a algunos establecimientos que el niño veía como ideales para encontrar quizás algo bueno para regalar, Neji solamente le seguía y le daba su opinión. Visitaron dos ocasiones seguidas la misma joyería, pues según el niño decía que a su madre le gustaba ese tipo de adornos brillosos, pues todos los días la veía usar el anillo de bodas de ambos. Neji al escuchar el planteamiento de su hijo, no tuvo palabras para negarse. Comprarle algún dije o un anillo a Tenten sonaba más razonable.

Veía como su hijo pegaba el rostro y ambas manos en el vidrio del estante mirando ilusionado las muestras frente a él. Terminaron comprando una fina cadenita de oro con un dije en forma de un niño, en representación de Yutaro como su único hijo. Aquel detalle era algo que Tenten muy seguramente apreciaría, se dijo para sí mismo Neji seguro de la decisión tanto de su hijo como de él. En una cajita lo envolvió una empleada del lugar entregándoselo a Neji. Una vez terminada su compra ambos decidieron irse a su hogar.

Apenas entró a su casa, Yutaro rápidamente corrió hasta su habitación para guardar en un lugar súper secreto —como él llamaba a la caja de zapatos guardada en su clóset—, el regalo de su mamá comprado por él mismo. Tenten por el momento no se encontraba en la casa, según una nota que había dejado sobre la mesa, había ido a recoger el vestuario que Yutaro ocuparía para el festival del día siguiente.

Poco a poco el sol se ocultaba y Tenten aún no llegaba, Yutaro desde que había llegado se la pasó encerrado en su habitación. Neji le había llamado desde el pasillo de su alcoba pero éste le respondió que no podía entrar pues según el menor se encontraba ocupado. Anteponiéndose a la tardanza de su mujer, Neji se metió en la cocina —como muy contadas veces lo hacía—, para preparar algo que fuera al menos comestible para la cena, procurando no quemar la cocina en su intento.

Minutos más tarde Tenten llegó a su casa. Neji apenas alistaba la mesa para la cena. Al entrar a su hogar, la castaña olfateó con armonía y una enorme sonrisa, dedicándole una mirada de sorpresa a Neji quien ocupaba su lugar de ama de casa. En su brazo derecho cargaba el disfraz de su hijo envuelto en papel librándolo del polvo.

—Vaya, ¿y a qué se debe esa sorpresa, Señora? —preguntó en son de burla Tenten rodeando con una mano el cuello de su esposo. Neji alzó una ceja en molestia, ella en cambio procuró mantenerlo callado besándolo—. Espero y esta vez sí le quede bien el disfraz a Yutaro, no sé cuántas reparaciones ya se le han hecho —manifestó Tenten colocando encima de una silla el disfraz de pajarito que era de su hijo. Desde la cocina lo llamó al tiempo que hacía movimientos en su brazo derecho como si le causara molestia.

El menor rápidamente bajó y al ver ya a su madre en el comedor acompañada de su padre, no dudó en sorprenderse y de inmediato ocultó sus manos tras su espalda. Tenten lo saludó como todos los días que regresaba del jardín de niños, dándole un beso en la mejilla y tocando con delicadeza la punta de su pequeña nariz. Le preguntó enseguida cómo le había ido en el colegio y la razón de su tardanza. El niño tartamudeó, no supo ni qué decir pues si hablaba muy seguramente en sus palabras se le saldría decir sobre la ida de su padre y él al centro comercial en busca de un regalo para ella. Sin embargo, para fortuna del menor, una vez más su padre lo salvó inventándose una excusa saliendo victoriosos como siempre.

Al ver el colorido disfraz que su madre le mostraba, el pequeño volvió a su afán de indecisión. Volteó a ver a su padre como queriendo darse el valor para participar en el festival aún en contra de su propio gusto, pero éste al igual que su madre le pedían que se probara el disfraz.

Olvidó por un instante lo que en su habitación había estado haciendo durante toda la tarde, y en el momento en que tomó sin cuidado el disfraz que su madre le entregaba, parte del mismo quedó marcado con manchitas de pintura. En el plumaje azul del disfraz se pintaron algunas marcas de amarillo y rojo por lo manchado que traía sus manos.

—Ay, no... Yutaro —expresó Tenten con cierta tristeza al ver el disfraz listo de su hijo ahora manchado. De las manos de él lo tomó extendiéndolo para examinarlo negando con la cabeza, pues las manos de su hijo estaban todas manchadas de pintura.

Al ver el rostro de su madre y notar la decepción en su expresión, el niño sintió pena y coraje por sí mismo, sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin saber qué decir, sólo se fue corriendo a su alcoba. Le había arruinado el día a su mamá muy seguramente, pues ella tenía la ilusión de verlo en el festival. Se suponía que debía de ser un día especial para ella, y por torpe lo había arruinado todo; se repetía llorando entristecido en su habitación y mirando con culpa el dibujo sin terminar sobre la pequeña mesita de su alcoba.

La noche cayó y el menor de los Hyuuga siquiera bajó a cenar, a su alcoba había ido a buscarlo tanto Tenten como Neji, pero por vergüenza no quiso hablar con ninguno de los dos, siquiera con su madre. El reloj de su cuarto marcaban las dos con quince minutos de la madrugada y él aún no podía dormir. Escuchó ruidos dentro de su casa y eso lo alarmó. Como medida de precaución tomó una de las espadas de juguete de su habitación para salir a investigar. La puerta de la habitación de sus padres estaba abierta y dentro sólo Neji dormía. Pensó que su madre estaba en el baño, pero el sonido del primer piso de la casa volvió a asustarlo. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y notó la luz proveniente del cuarto de lavado. Creyó que se trataba de un ladrón y por ello activó la verde lucecita de su espada.

Sorprendido se quedó al encontrar a su mami sentada en una silla y con el disfraz que él había manchado entre sus piernas, parecía que ésta estaba cosiendo un extremo del traje de pájaro pero en su intento el sueño la vencía, pues cinco segundos parecía estar despierta y otros cinco cabecear quedándose dormida sentada, aún así y pese al cansancio que se le notaba, hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles para no quedarse completamente dormida y terminar de coser el traje de su niño.

Por sí solos, los opalinos ojos de Yutaro se nublaron, sin remedio comenzó a llorar. Aún a su corta edad comprendió el esfuerzo de su madre para que él estuviera bien. No quiso molestarla así que mejor se regresó en silencio a su alcoba. Encendió la lámpara y volvió a tratar de terminar lo que había dejado a medias: su dibujo sobre la mesa.

A la mañana siguiente fue el primero en despertarse, por sí solo se metió a bañar alistándose para que su padre lo llevara a su festival. A su padre fue a despertar procurando no hacerle ruido a su mamá. Del guardaropa sacó su disfraz ya listo y, antes de salir de la casa, tomó el regalo que le había comprado a su mamá al igual que el dibujo que durante toda la noche le estaba haciendo, sobre el buró de cama del lado de su madre colocó ambos obsequios. Neji miraba desde la puerta de la habitación esperando a su pequeño.

—Feliz día, mami —dijo el pequeño con voz suave dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla a su madre.

Haciéndose la dormida, Tenten sonrió ante el gesto inocente y sincero de su hijo, sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. —Gracias mi amor. ¡Oh pero que sorpresa tan bella es esta! ¿Qué me ha preparado mi niño? —Yutaro volteó a ver a su padre, el cual en un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que le diera su regalo en ese momento. El pequeño extendió la cajita a su madre la cual la abrió teniendo en todo momento un gesto de sorpresa y felicidad—. Oh, mi niño, pero que hermoso está. —Fueron sus palabras luego que sacó del interior de la cajita la pequeña cadena con el dije. Yutaro sonrió gustoso al notar que su regalo le había agradado a su madre y, seguro de su trabajo, le extendió un sobre en blanco el cual contenía una cartita y su dibujo dentro.

En silencio Tenten leyó lo que su hijo le había escrito con una caligrafía casi perfecta, sus ojos se cristalizaron y al rodar de ellos por sobre el blanco papel, lentamente llevaba la palma de su mano a los labios. La sensación provocada por las líneas de su hijo simplemente le robaba el aliento y cualquier contestación que ésta pudiera brindarle. Neji solamente observaba teniendo cierta curiosidad sobre el contenido de aquella cartita. Pues, ¿qué tanto pudo haberle escrito su pequeño a su mujer?

—Esto también es para ti mami. Era lo que estaba haciendo ayer... por eso mis manos estaban manchadas de pintura. Lo siento mucho mamá —se disculpó sinceramente por haberle dado trabajo de más a su madre. Ella le sonrió y aún recostada en la cama miró el dibujo de su hijo.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver el trabajo del niño, pues con sus pequeñas manitas había formado con pintura la imagen de una mamá pájaro alimentando a sus dos pequeños pajaritos, uno más grande que el otro.

A Neji le mostró el dibujo, éste solamente alzó una ceja y procurando no ser grosero solamente preguntó—: ¿Y se supone que el pájaro más grande soy yo?

Tanto Tenten como el menor rieron de la ignorancia del Hyuuga, la actitud cómplice de ambos no le gustó para nada al mayor y eso lo demostró con un sonido de molestia.

—Ven acá zopenco —lo llamó Tenten pidiéndole que le ayudara a ponerse en su lugar el obsequio de su hijo. Frente a su rostro Tenten volvió a extender la carta que su hijo le había escrito dejándola a la vista del Hyuuga, sabía de sobra que a pesar de no querer demostrarlo, tenía cierta intriga por lo que en ella se decía. Y sin perder tiempo, mientras abrochaba la cadenita de Tenten, sus ojos no perdían detalle de lo que ella le mostraba.

«Gracias mami por quererme como lo haces, por cuidarme, por ser la mamá perfecta. Eres la mujer maravilla de mi papá y la mía. Sino fuera por ti, según le entendí a mi maestra, yo no estaría aquí. No me imagino cómo pudiste cargarme en tu vientre por tanto tiempo, no sé sobre el dolor que te provoqué. Pero hoy he aprendido que a pesar de todo tú me amas, aún cansada peleas por mí, sigues cuidándome... gracias por darme un espacio en ti. Tú eres la mujer a la cual respeto como ninguna, la guerrera invencible que luchó por mí y a la cual yo le dedicaré mis futuras victorias».

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Neji al terminar de leer apenas esas líneas, sin duda su hijo lo había superado con mucho. Tenten en cambio continuaba con sus ojos brillosos. Para distraerse a no llorar de alegría frente a su hijo y que éste malinterpretara todo, jugaba con el dije en forma de niño que colgaba en su pecho. Con el índice le pidió a Neji leer el último apartado.

«Mami, y no olvides darte prisa con mi hermanito, ya quiero conocerlo».

Neji se apartó de inmediato poniéndose en pie. Miró con ojos sorprendidos a Tenten mientras que ésta reía procurando no llorar producto de la emoción del momento. —Sí bueno, creo que en unos ocho meses más tendrás que comprarme otro dije como este. Ya no será uno solamente.

El Hyuuga observaba tanto a su mujer como a su hijo consecutivamente pensando que bromeaban.

—¿Papá no sabía sobre pajarito?

—¿Pajarito? —preguntó Neji.

—Así le puso Yutaro porque le expliqué que hasta estos momentos su hermanito está del tamaño como de un pajarito —explicó Tenten confirmando la sospecha de su hombre. El menor rió arrodillándose frente a su madre para hablarle a su hermanito, como él juraba hacer.

—Por qué, o bueno, cómo... no, es decir, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho Tenten?

—¡Oye, es el día de las madres! ¡Déjame disfrutarlo, no me regañes! —fingió molestia cruzándose de brazos. Neji suspiró, no podía enojarse por más que quisiera, seguía aún en un estado de shock. Su expresión se relajó y sin poder evitarlo a ella se acercó. Sobre su hombro posó una mano, suavemente le acarició sin dejar de mirar su fresco rostro que reflejaba una inmensa dicha única que sólo una madre podría manifestar.

Disfrutó el momento junto a su esposa y su hijo, y claro que también con _pajarito_, no supo qué decir, se suponía que la sorpresa era para su mujer y el sorprendido había terminado siendo él. Pero vaya hermosa sorpresa que le tenía preparada ella, eso con nada lo pagaba.

—¿Mami, te parece si en la noche terminamos de ver la película que dejamos pendiente?

—Creo yo que no podrá, esta noche tu mamá será raptada —interrumpió Neji mirando a Tenten dándole así a conocer sus intenciones. Ella aceptó silenciosamente inventándose una excusa para el menor.

—Bueno será en otra ocasión. Ya me voy mamá. Llegas temprano al festival, quiero que estés en primera fila —se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre, completamente feliz y convencido de que lo que haría lo realizaría más que bien. Sin temor alguno pues su madre lo iría a ver—. Por cierto, mami, gracias por quedarte ayer hasta muy noche para intentar quitarle las manchitas al disfraz. Te quiero.

—¿Cómo le hiciste por cierto? —cuestionó Neji mirando el intacto disfraz como si nada le hubiera pasado.

—Lo tuve que lavar... a mano y sola —respondió como si estuviera molesta con Neji.

—Ya vez papi, te dije que lo mejor era regalarle la lavadora —dijo inocente el menor en voz baja.

—Anda pues mi amor, vete con tu papá que se te hace tarde, yo en un rato más los alcanzo.

El menor salió corriendo a dejar todas sus cosas en el coche de su padre dejando a ambos dentro de la habitación. —Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —mencionó Neji una vez solos. Tenten posó un dedo sobre los labios de su marido atrayéndolo a ella para besarlo robándole de esa manera las intenciones para que continuara hablando—. No te salvas, me debes una por no haberme dicho desde un inicio sobre tu embarazo... pero en la noche me darás cuentas, al menos que quieras pagar un castigo.

—Me gustan los retos. Acepto lo segundo. —El Hyuuga rió soberbio, masajeó el cabello de su mujer y ésta aprovechó para acercarse a besarlo una vez más—. Recuerda que hoy es mí día, así que tienes que consentirme.

—¡Hey, ya los vi! —gritó Yutaro entrando de pronto a la alcoba. Neji se apartó rápidamente de Tenten, no le gustaba que su hijo presenciara esas escenas entre los dos—. Ah, ya, tú también le estabas dando un regalito a mamá.

Neji no respondió, solamente se dirigió a la puerta diciéndole a Tenten que apenas dejara al niño en su festival regresaría por ella.

—Bien, procuraré estar lista. Por cierto, te aviso que ahora vendrá mi madre a cenar a la casa...

El Hyuuga se paró en seco, todos los colores subieron a su rostro, sus planes los veía venirse abajo. Su suegra iría a su casa y esa idea no le agradaba en nada.

Forzado sonrió intentando que su incomodidad no se le notara. El delirio de todo hombre, al menos de Neji, llegaría pronto a su casa. Convivir con su suegra era todo un martirio para su persona.

Tenten volvió a reír cerrándole el ojo a su hijo, una vez más ambos volvían a dejar sin palabras al soberbio genio.

.

.

* * *

_Por algunos lugares del planeta el 10 de mayo es el día de las madres así que he aquí un momento haciendo alusión al día. Pues todos provenimos de una mujer maravilla ^-^ Esperemos y haya agradado un poquitín el momento =D _

_No olviden nunca de los nuncas decirles: out a las innombrables ¬_¬ un verdadero NejiTenten-maniático no acepta jamás esas... "cosas". Luego Jashin-sama lo castiga. _

_En fin, verdaderos NejiTenten-maniáticos, coméntenle al momento. Fomentemos la cultura de comentar _u.u_ así que has tu buena acción del día y comenta, comenta, comenta. Tu nombre será escrito en el libro sucio... y creelo no querrás salir de ahí una vez que entras *o*_


	23. Sucesos inesperados

.

* * *

Momento veintitrés: **Sucesos inesperados**

_Especial día del padre_

* * *

.

El sonido de los cubiertos al chocar contra la loza de los platos, las risas divertidas y la conversación fluída, reinaban en la atmosfera de la sala; Tenten conversaba animadamente con su padre respecto a lo que había sido su día mientras ambos cenaban.

—Tenten —llamó de pronto el mayor dejando el tenedor y el cuchillo sobre el plato centrando su atención en su hija—, hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella confundida, llevando un trozo de carne a la boca—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—En estos últimos meses hemos estado trabajando en un proyecto junto a Yuudai —comenzó a relatar—, resulta que este proyecto funcionó mejor de lo que imaginábamos.

—Eso es alentador, papá —sonrió radiantemente Tenten, feliz de ver que las cosas le resultaban a su padre—. Todo te está funcionando como querías.

—Hay algo más… —agregó el mayor cortando abruptamente la sonrisa de su hija por la seriedad de sus palabras—. Tenemos el incentivo para empezar con una empresa.

—Sigo sin entender qué hay de malo en eso —interrumpió la chica moviendo el tenedor que sostenía en la mano derecha de un lado a otro—, deberías estar saltando de alegría.

—Es en Bangkok —cortó abruptamente su padre—, la empresa la empezaríamos allá.

El sonido del tenedor cayendo sobre el plato retumbó por toda la sala. No era una reacción esperada, pero no lo pudo evitar. La noticia la tomó por sorpresa, era algo que jamás imaginó, además el poco tacto de su padre al llegar y soltarle la noticia así como si nada. Realmente la desconcertaba. Bajó la mirada incapaz de seguir sosteniéndosela a su padre. ¿Qué haría ella?

Una oleada de sentimientos enfrentados la embargaron. Por un lado estaba su padre. Ella amaba a su padre. Era una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Desde que su madre murió, él se había encargado de cumplir con ambos roles; si ella era alguien en ese momento era gracias a la constante enseñanza que él le brindaba, entonces era su deber como única hija acompañar y apoyar a su padre en todo lo que se le venía. Era un proyecto ambicioso, eso ella lo sabía, él le relataba a diario los avances que conseguía y Tenten podía distinguir el brillo radiante en los ojos de su padre cada vez que hablaba de ese sueño que estaba de a poco logrando cumplir. Ella no podía simplemente negarse y arruinarle su sueño por un capricho.

Aunque ese capricho tenía nombre y apellido: Neji Hyuuga, y no era un antojo de niña mimada que obtiene todo lo que quiere, no, ese caprichito le costó bastantes lágrimas y tristezas, porque ese chico era sólo su amigo y ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él, pero afortunadamente esa amistad había dado un giro inesperado transformándose en algo más profundo. Ahora, ella se podía regocijar ante todos diciendo que el chico más guapo del colegio era su novio. Neji no era su único inconveniente, él era una parte importante de su vida en Japón, pero no toda; también estaba Temari, quien era su mejor amiga, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, incluso Ino, que aunque era amiga de la perra más odiosa de la preparatoria, le caía bien. En sí se trataba de su vida, la que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado construir en esa cuidad.

Seguir a su padre hasta Bangkok significaba renunciar a todo lo que tenía, incluyendo dejar al hombre que amaba y con el cual ya había compartido dos años de relación.

—Piénsalo, Tenten —la voz de su padre la sobresaltó. Se había sumergido en sus pensamientos al punto de ni siquiera escuchar lo que él le decía—. Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero es por el bien de los dos. Ella asintió sonriendo lo más que pudo. Sabía que cuando él decía "por el bien de los dos", se refería a que en ese momento las puertas estaban abiertas para que él lograra conseguir lo que siempre había deseado.

Continuaron hablando de otros temas sin importancia mientras terminaban de cenar, dejaron todo ordenado y ella subió a su habitación con la excusa de tarea pendiente.

No lloró, no había motivos para hacerlo, simplemente se lanzó sobre la cama y a oscuras pensó detalladamente en todo lo que su padre le planteaba. Los sueños y anhelos de él, se enfrentaban al fuerte sentimiento que la unía a Neji, y también a todas las amistades que tenía; no era una persona de muchos amigos, pero los que tenía eran realmente valiosos. ¿Sería capaz de renunciar a todo sólo por hacer feliz a su padre? Una mitad de su cerebro y corazón gritaban que sí, mientras la otra mitad tajantemente se oponía. Era lo más difícil que le había tocado elegir, incluso más difícil que declarársele a Neji a sabiendas que podría perderlo para siempre.

Miró la hora en su celular, 23:46 P.M. Neji no la había llamado en toda la tarde y en ese momento necesitaba más que nunca hablar con él, contarle todo lo que le estaba pasando para saber qué pensaba él, pero decidió esperar el día siguiente y contárselo en persona, también tendría que hablar con Temari; en definitiva el siguiente día sería bastante largo, sobre todo porque ella tenía que tomar una decisión sobre qué camino seguir.

Se durmió mirando hacia la ventana, la misma por la que Neji solía colarse en las noches que ambos compartían, las cuales los habían unido físicamente dando un paso mucho más profundo a su relación.

La vibración de su celular la hizo sobresaltarse. Abrió los ojos asustada, dándose cuenta que el celular estaba en su mano y por eso lo había sentido tan fuerte. Apagó la alarma para luego desperezarse; había dormido tranquila a pesar de lo que aún le tocaba enfrentar, pero decidió que todavía era muy temprano para apenarse pensando en eso. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, se quitó la ropa que traía del día anterior para luego meterse en el baño y tomar una ducha.

Su padre la recibió sonriente como todas las mañanas ofreciéndole el desayuno que ya estaba servido sobre la mesa. Ambos comieron juntos mientras hablaban de nuevo sin tocar el tema de mudarse a Bangkok. Al final salieron, su padre la dejó en la puerta del instituto y se marchó al trabajo.

Caminó hasta su casillero sumida en sus pensamientos. Aunque trataba, no le era posible distraerse y sabía que no lo conseguiría, no hasta hablarlo con Neji y con Temari, dos personas con las que quería compartir lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero que en definitiva no la obligarían a tomar una decisión; todo dependería de ella y de lo dispuesta que estuviera a hacer feliz a su papá. Tan sumergida estaba en su mundo, que no se dio cuenta que las miradas de todos los estudiantes se centraban en ella; sus oídos eran sordos a los bulliciosos murmullos que recorrían el corredor por el cual ella se desplazaba. Su mente era ajena a la noticia que se había esparcido como un poderoso gas venenoso por todo el instituto.

Abrió su gaveta dejando su bolso y tomando lo que necesitaba, esperando llegar pronto a su salón para encontrarse con Neji y poder refugiarse en sus brazos un rato. Necesitaba un abrazo de él, embriagarse con ese perfume tan particular que poseía y finalmente poder despejar sus pensamientos.

—¡Tenten! —El grito la hizo reaccionar. Asustada, enfocó sus ojos en la ruta de la que provenía su nombre, encontrándose con los verdes ojos de su amiga casi encima de ella—. Tengo algo muy grave que contarte —dijo rápidamente. Su rostro se notaba perfectamente contrariado, entristecido, rabioso; un mar de emociones que la confundieron.

—¿Qué ocurre, Temari? —preguntó complicada ante la actitud de su amiga—. ¿Por qué estas así?

—Es que Neji —soltó, luego miró a su lado en donde se encontraba su novio, Shikamaru, el cual tenía la misma cara de pereza de siempre—. Dile tú…

—No seas problemática mujer —gruñó él con fastidio, aunque la insistente mirada de su novia lo hizo suspirar resignado, enfocando sus oscuros ojos en Tenten—. Ayer… ayer pasó algo luego de la práctica de fútbol.

—¿Qué? —preguntó exaltada Tenten, sabiendo que su novio se había quedado el día anterior entrenando con su equipo—. ¿Le pasó algo a Neji? —dijo preocupada y angustiada.

—A él no le pasó nada malo —respondió el chico con tranquilidad, aunque sus ojos destellaban con cierta compasión—, pero sí hizo algo malo.

—¿Algo malo? —repitió confundida—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Neji se metió con la zorra de Sakura! —soltó de una Temari completamente desesperada por contarle a su mejor amiga la mala jugada que le había hecho su novio—. Neji se acostó con Sakura.

Tenten continuó mirando a su amiga fijamente, intentando encontrar en aquellos verdes ojos la burla y la mentira, sin dar con buenos resultados. Los ojos de Temari brillaban con tristeza, con rabia, compasión y comprensión hacia su castaña amiga.

—¿Qué? —logró articular con voz quebrada, dándose cuenta que el tiempo avanzaba y la sonrisa burlona de Temari no aparecía, sintiendo como de pronto sus oídos se veían inundados por murmullos, que cada vez se hacían más fuertes, comprendiendo el valor de lo que significaba "el peso de una mirada", notando que Temari y Shikamaru no eran los únicos que la miraban, sino que toda la preparatoria.

—Ayer, luego del entrenamiento, y que todos se hubiesen marchado, yo tuve que regresar en busca de mi uniforme que se me quedó en los camerinos —comenzó con su relato el pelinegro novio de su amiga, Tenten lo miraba y escuchaba atentamente, intentando comprender en qué parte de la historia aparecía Neji—, al entrar me encontré con algo que jamás pensé —suspiró profundamente, él no era de aquellos que hablaban por hablar, además que se le hacía inmensamente problemático, pero en ese momento se sentía con el deber de hacerlo; Tenten era su amiga y no se merecía la canallada que le había hecho Neji—. Adentro estaba Neji, pero no estaba solo… él estaba con Sakura… ellos estaban teniendo sexo.

En ese preciso momento Tenten comprendió lo que significaba sentir como el mundo se te venía encima. Sintió sus piernas temblar y estuvo a punto de caer, pero se mantuvo erguida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ninguna salió de su cautiverio. Sentía los martillazos furiosos de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos, para de un momento a otro detenerse abruptamente y romperse como si se tratara de un frágil cristal.

—Eso no puede ser cierto —susurró con voz rota, mirando esta vez a Shikamaru—, él no haría algo así. —Un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta―. Dime que es una broma, Shika, ¡dímelo!

—Lo siento, Tenten —se disculpó él—, pero es cierto.

—Amiga… —intervino Temari—. Tú tenías que saberlo, y era preferible que te lo dijéramos nosotros antes que te enteraras por otras personas que lo único que buscaran fuera hacerte daño.

—¿Más? —cuestionó irónica, viendo todo nublado producto de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos—. Ya no me pueden hacer más daño.

Se recostó pesadamente contra los casilleros, produciendo un ruido sordo, bajó la cabeza dejando que su pelo cayera por los costados de su rostro, ocultándolo. No quería saber cómo se había extendido tan rápido el rumor. Aseguraba que Shikamaru no había sido, menos aún Temari, lo más seguro era que la muy zorra de Sakura se lo había contado a fulana y mengana para que así ellas lo extendieran. En ese momento era conocida como: Tenten, la estúpida novia del chico más guapo del instituto, quien se había revolcado con la más zorra de toda la cuidad.

Quiso gritar, llorar y correr tan lejos que jamás nadie pudiese encontrarla, pero su orgullo de mujer lastimada se lo impidió. Suficiente era que todo el mundo supiera que Neji la había engañado con una puta, como para que además ella mostrara cuánto le dolía todo eso. Nadie la vería llorar, porque ya Neji no se merecía sus lágrimas.

Alzó la cabeza con brusquedad enfocándola en un punto indefinido, ignorando la marejada de murmullos y el peso de todas aquellas miradas. La campana que anunciaba el ingreso a clases sonó estrepitosamente, y ella con dignidad se irguió, miró a sus amigos anunciándole que ya era tiempo de entrar al salón, ambos la miraron sorprendidos, pero rápidamente entendieron el por qué de su reacción. Asintiendo despacio se ubicaron al lado de ella y empezaron la marcha.

Tenten continuaba con la mirada fija al frente, juntado su orgullo y estrujándolo al máximo para no caer, para no someterse a su dolor y verse humillada al punto de tener que gatear por todo el pasillo recogiendo los pequeños trozos de su corazón roto. Era mejor no pensar, no sentir y no escuchar; no quería la compasión de nadie, no quería escuchar palabras de consuelo, no quería nada con nadie, ni siquiera una explicación por parte de Neji, lo único que deseaba era llegar pronto a su casa y decirle a su padre que aceptaba la oferta, que estaba dispuesta a irse a Bangkok y empezar de cero, porque no podría soportar estar ahí, seguir en esa cuidad, en ese instituto y en el mismo salón que él. Sabía perfectamente que la máscara de indiferencia le duraría sólo un momento y los siguientes días ya no se podría enfrentar a todos los alumnos sin echarse a llorar. No estaba dispuesta a ser humillada por Neji, menos aún ver el rostro de satisfacción de aquella golfa llamada Sakura, la cual nunca se aburriría de jactarse de su mayor logro: tirarse a uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto, aún cuando éste tenía novia. Tenten sonrió nostálgica e irónica, al menos Sasuke, otro de los más guapos, jamás caería tan bajo como Neji.

En ese momento no le importaba nada más que huir de ese lugar para siempre, y tenía la excusa perfecta en sus manos. No le importaba que todos pensaran que ella era una inmadura y cobarde por no quedarse ahí y enfrentar sus problemas, pero ella no se sometería a tal humillación, además, la razón principal de no irse con su padre, que era Neji, ya no importaba, así que ella fácilmente podía decir que ese viaje estaba planificado desde antes. En cuanto a Temari y sus otros amigos, pues ellos entenderían de sobra sus razones para marcharse.

Entró en el salón sin mirar a nadie tomando asiento en su lugar habitual. Temari, quien permanecía junto a ella, miró a su novio, el cual entendió rápidamente y asintió, comprendiendo la razón de que la rubia optara por sentarse con Tenten dejándolo solo, era algo completamente razonable. Si Neji se llegaba a presentar en clases, no sería prudente que se sentara junto a Tenten, ya le había hecho suficiente daño como para continuar con lo mismo.

El causante de todos los males de la chica entró aceleradamente por la puerta del salón. Su largo cabello castaño, que siempre estaba en completo orden, lo llevaba desordenado y hasta enmarañado, su uniforme siempre pulcro, estaba arrugado; su apariencia dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero su mirada angustiada y triste dejaba en claro el arrepentimiento de sus actos. El problema se presentaba en que Tenten lo había visto entrar en esa facha, sin dedicarse a observarlo detalladamente, creyendo angustiosamente que Neji venía en esas fachas por haber estado con otra.

Apenas tres segundos fueron los que lo miró, humillando rápidamente su cabeza y clavando su mirada en el suelo, era consciente que Neji se acercaba presuroso, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a mirarlo y finalmente ser derrotada por el dolor. No enfrente de Neji.

Temari observó fijamente como el Hyuuga se acercaba rápidamente al lugar donde ellas estaban sentadas, notando como él miraba angustiosamente a su amiga intentado que ella le devolviese la mirada, sin resultados obvios. Neji aburrido de insistir enfocó sus claros ojos en la rubia compañera de Tenten, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que destellaban furia. Rápidamente comprendió lo que Temari quería decir, así que con resignación optó por lo más sano: sentarse en otro lugar.

Alzó la mirada encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de Shikamaru, viéndolo sentado solo en el puesto que siempre compartía con su novia, rápidamente se dirigió a ese lugar, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el asiento, sintiendo que los ojos negros de su compañero no dejaron en ningún momento de mirarlo acusadoramente, con reproche y compasión.

Shikamaru Nara no era de aquellos chicos que le gustara meterse en problemas, para él todo era mejor mientras en menos cosas estuviera involucrado. Tenía una novia con la cual no tenía mayores conflictos ya que ella lo conocía y lo aceptaba, así mismo como él hacía lo mismo para con ella; en resumidas cuentas su vida era tranquila, pero no por eso iba a permitir que un engaño tan evidente no saliera a la luz, menos cuando se trataba de la mejor amiga de su novia, que también era su amiga.

Todo comenzó la tarde anterior luego de un torturante entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria, el cual capitaneaba Neji. Él aún no entendía qué hacía en ese equipo, ya que odiaba cualquier tipo de actividad física, pero de alguna u otra forma seguía perteneciendo al equipo de fútbol, casi por obligación. Para su fortuna sólo era arquero, según todos el mejor, pero para él seguía siendo lo más problemático del mundo, más incluso que la misma Temari. El hecho fue que luego de aquella práctica, todos se retiraron a los camerinos para darse una ducha y poder irse a casa, y él, como siempre viviendo en las nubes, dejó todo su uniforme escolar olvidado en los camerinos, por lo cual tuvo que volver a buscarlo cuando se dio cuenta que su bolso estaba más liviano de lo normal. Grande fue su sorpresa al entrar al camerino de hombres y encontrar a Neji aún en las duchas, pero no estaba solo, Sakura Haruno, la chica que peor reputación tenía en toda la institución, estaba junto a él, o más bien unida a él en un acto que lo desilusionó completamente. Shikamaru apostaba su vida a que Neji amaba a Tenten y jamás podría engañarla, pero al parecer se había equivocado, y su castaña amiga simplemente no se merecía eso.

Tan silencioso como entró, tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente, con la cabeza invadida de las furiosas imágenes que había presenciado en la ducha, y el deber moral de decirle a Tenten que Neji la había engañado. Él conocía a la chica, sabía que ella amaba con todo su corazón a Neji, y era por lo mismo que se sentía en la obligación de contarle; más razonable era hacerla sufrir una vez con la verdad, que verla sufrir cuando se enterara de todo después de meses de daño.

Fue así como le contó a Temari lo que había visto, y juntos se comprometieron a contarle la verdad a Tenten, pero para cuando llegaron al instituto el día siguiente, Sakura se había encargado de expandir la noticia y ya todos lo sabían, aún así ellos se encargaron de contarle sólo la verdad a Tenten.

—Lo que hiciste fue una canallada —condenó cruelmente Shikamaru—, si la amaras jamás lo hubieras hecho.

—No me hagas sentirme más mierda de lo que ya me siento —rogó Neji en busca de compasión—. Por favor no más.

El Nara miró al chico que enterraba su rostro entre sus brazos recostados sobre la mesa, sintiendo el arrepentimiento en cada sílaba salida de su boca; comprendió que Neji estaba arrepentido hasta la médula, pero él sabía que ya era muy tarde y ese remordimiento no le serviría de nada.

—Ya la has jodido —terminó su sentencia al momento que Iruka entraba para impartir su clase de inglés.

Agradecía infinitamente tener una amiga tan buena como Temari, la cual en ningún momento la había dejado sola durante el día. Tenten habló poco, sólo contadas palabras salieron de sus labios, mayoritariamente asentimientos, negaciones o aceptaciones. Prefería callar porque estaba segura que si decía una frase completa, su voz se rompería a la mitad y terminaría desarmada en el suelo llorando a mares la más cruel traición de su novio.

Con soberbia y orgullo dio la cara durante todo el día, haciendo oídos sordos a los constantes murmullos que tenían como protagonista a su persona, ignorando las miradas burlonas de la zorra que le había arruinado la vida, y sus comentarios hirientes. Hizo mella a su orgullo de mujer para enfrentar a todos los adolescentes que en ese momento la despellejaban viva sólo porque su novio la había engañado. Se ilusionó pensando en el futuro, creyendo que cuando fuera más vieja recordaría esa situación y se reiría de su suerte, de haber sido la comidilla del instituto y de haber sido traicionada por la primera persona que amó en su vida.

Pero para eso faltaban algunos años, ahora dolía horrores.

La luz en ese tormentoso día la vio en el momento en que el timbre anunciaba el fin de las clases. No quiso parecer desesperada, por lo que con calma arregló sus cosas para poder retirarse. Bastó sólo una mirada para que su amiga comprendiera y disimuladamente la acompañara hasta la salida del colegio. Se sentía patética, pero no lo podía evitar; sabía que todo el mundo sospechaba que su presurosa salida del instituto era por el motivo que todos habían comentado durante el día, pero poco le importó: había dado la cara ya no le podían exigir más.

Una vez en la esquina del instituto se detuvo, miró el suelo durante unos instantes hasta levantar la cabeza y enfocar su mirada en Temari, quien preocupada la acompañaba. —Déjame sola —pidió—, por favor Temari, quiero estar sola.

No hubo réplicas por parte de su amiga, ésta simplemente asintió, le besó la frente y se devolvió hasta la puerta del edificio en donde su novio la esperaba.

Caminó a pasos rápidos hasta llegar lo más lejos posible del instituto. Creía que si tomaba velocidad los murmullos dejarían de resonar en sus oídos, la tensión que cargaba en los hombros producto de las intensas miradas, se cansaría de seguirla. Quería creer que si corría le podría ganar la carrera al dolor, y desde la meta sacarle la lengua con burla para luego gritarle que no podría dañarla, pero sabía que era inútil, que por más esfuerzos que hiciera no dejaría atrás su sufrimiento.

Sin proponérselo llegó hasta una pequeña heladería que jamás había visto antes. Pidió un gran helado de chocolate, con salsa de chocolate regalo del gentil ancianito que allí trabajaba. Se ubicó en una banca que estaba cerca, justo debajo de un sauce. Y ahí el tiempo para ella se detuvo.

Saboreó con lentitud el helado que tenía en sus manos, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Dolía tanto que no sabía si realmente estaba sufriendo. No entendía lo que sentía, y prefería no hacerlo. Estaba sola, vacía, dolida, rota, ella lo amaba y estaba segura que Neji sentía lo mismo por ella, se lo había demostrado miles de veces —en su peculiar manera de demostrar sus sentimientos—, pero haciéndole entender que le correspondía con la misma intensidad que Tenten.

¿Se había equivocado? ¿Acaso sería que realmente no conocía a su novio? ¿Qué tantos años de compartir no fueron suficientes para conocerlo de verdad?

Aumentó la intensidad de sus lamidas al helado de chocolate, regocijando su paladar con el dulzor de su sabor, mezclando con él el sabor amargo de las lágrimas que ahora fluían como ríos por sus mejillas. Se negaba a creer que no conocía al hombre que amaba, no quería pensar que se había equivocado, que como una ilusa muchachita había idealizado a su amor, obligando a sus ojos a cegar frente a él, viéndolo sólo de la manera en que quería verlo.

En algún momento de su vida creyó que nadie podría conocer a Neji Hyuuga como ella lo hacía, e incluso llegó a convencerse que si le hubiesen preguntado en alguna ocasión haciendo el supuesto que su amigo caería tan bajo como para meterse con la chica que menos dignidad femenina poseía, ella hubiera puesto las manos al fuego afirmando que el Hyuuga jamás haría algo así.

Ahora sabía que se habría equivocado, y las quemaduras dolían y demorarían mucho en sanar.

Terminó con el barquillo a pequeños mordiscos, masticando sin fuerzas el final de su helado, sintiendo que en ese momento el tiempo volvía a retomar su labor, y la suave brisa se encargaba de recordarle que sus mejillas estaban mojadas producto de las lágrimas que había derramado por culpa de su antiguo novio. Con la manga se las limpió sin sutileza alguna, apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza y sintiendo que su vista se nublaba nuevamente por culpa de las lágrimas acumuladas. Las retuvo con dignidad, parándose finalmente de su improvisado refugio a la realidad y retomando el camino hasta su casa. Sería más largo, pero al menos estaba segura que por esas calles no se toparía con nadie del instituto.

El teléfono de su casa sonó toda la tarde ya que había apagado su celular. La contestadora tomaba el mensaje, pero jamás dejaban alguno, y ella sabía quién era el que insistentemente llamaba, ese mismo que en algún momento se atrevió a golpear su puerta durante muchos minutos. Pero Tenten no contestó, ni abrió la puerta. No podía verlo, no quería hacerlo, Neji tampoco se lo merecía.

Antes de que llegara su padre, desconectó el aparato que insistentemente volvía a sonar luego de la inesperada visita del Hyuuga. Nerviosa preparó la cena para así recibir a su padre y poder decirle que aceptaba la propuesta de irse a Bangkok y empezar con el sueño de su progenitor.

Suspiró al sentir que la puerta se abría, intentado actuar normal frente a su padre, para que éste no sospechara el por qué de su rápida aceptación al viaje. Se volteó al momento que lo sentía ingresar a la cocina, forzó una sonrisa, abrió la boca para saludarlo con la espontánea alegría de todos los días. Pero no pudo…

Lloró desconsolada en los brazos de su padre contándole todo sobre la traición de su novio de la cual se había enterado ese día, haciéndole entender que ella no podría soportar seguir en el mismo lugar que Neji, que no quería verlo, no saber nunca más de él. Que podía ser muy cobarde e inmadura, pero quería irse lo más lejos en ese momento, que no era capaz de enfrentar sus problemas, que no se sentía capaz de batallar contra el dolor. Que era débil y estaba profundamente enamorada, y aquel a quien tanto amaba le había roto el corazón en infinitos pedazos.

Comprensivo, su padre la cobijó en sus brazos, intentando calmar lo involuntarios temblores que azotaban el cuerpo de su hija. Entendió todo el dolor por el que ella pasaba, y quiso ayudarla a escapar de él. Sabía que no era lo mejor, pero los males de amor dolían tanto que a veces era mejor huir de ellos, intentar enterrarlos en donde nacieron para que así jamás pudiesen volver a encontrarlos, y que fuera sólo el recuerdo de ellos quien existiera, pero las remembranzas muchas veces se olvidaban y es en ese momento cuando el amor enterrado muere finalmente.

—Tranquila mi amor —dijo con voz suave—, arreglaré todo rápidamente. Sin darte cuenta estaremos lejos de esta ciudad.

Ahogó sollozos entre los brazos de su padre mientras asentía conforme a lo que el mayor le expresaba. Confiaba en que tal y como decía su progenitor, pronto estaría lejos de ese lugar, muy lejos de Neji y su historia con él.

Las siguientes dos semanas la máscara de indiferencia se hizo mayor. Había aprendido a ocultar su dolor refugiándose en el consuelo de que al llegar a casa tendría que seguir juntado sus cosas para el próximo viaje. Sus amigos también eran apoyo vital para poder dar la cara.

Con el paso de los días, los murmullos habían disminuido y las miradas perdieron intensidad. El nuevo tema de rumor entre los estudiantes ya no sólo la involucraba a ella y el engaño por parte de Neji, ahora también se incluía a Sasuke Uchiha, pero por motivos distintos.

Tres días después de haberse enterado del engaño de Neji, supo de cierta pelea que hubo a la salida del instituto en la cual la total víctima era nada más que su ex novio, y el victimario su fiel amigo Sasuke.

No supo hasta el siguiente día los motivos de aquella confrontación. Hasta donde Tenten sabía, Neji y Sasuke eran buenos amigos, por lo cual se sentía confundida por lo ocurrido, así que decidió ir directamente con el Uchiha para preguntarle sobre sus motivos. Fue corto y preciso: ella misma. Su pecho se infló de orgullo al saber que uno de los chicos más antisociales y frívolos del instituto la había defendido porque la consideraba una amiga y porque no se merecía lo que su antiguo novio le había hecho. Desde ese día y durante los siguientes, Sasuke junto a Naruto y el resto de sus amigos, estuvieron junto a ella, evitando a toda costa que Neji se le acercara.

Fue un miércoles en que su padre le anunció que el sábado partirían finalmente para instalarse en Bangkok. Tenten volvió a sentir la confrontación de sentimientos, esta vez ligada a sus amigos y el gran apoyo que le habían brindado, pero ya no podía hacer nada, la decisión estaba tomada y no podía arrepentirse en el último minuto. Comunicó el viernes de su partida. Sasuke, Naruto, Temari y Shikamaru eran los únicos que sabían que ella se iría de Tokio junto a su padre. Tenten pidió que no lloraran, sobre todo su mejor amiga, porque aunque no estuvieran juntas, su amistad jamás se deterioraría y estarían siempre en contacto.

El día anunciado abandonó Japón en compañía de su padre.

Y con ello el inicio de una nueva vida lejos de todos sus recuerdos…

Si alguna vez alguien le preguntara si es que llegaba a arrepentirse de algo que hubiese hecho en sus cortos veinticuatro años de vida, él sin dudarlo respondería que sí; que se arrepentiría hasta su muerte de haberse involucrado con Sakura Haruno.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor? —La voz femenina lo sacó de sus recuerdos, trayéndolo de vuelta al lugar en el que se encontraba.

—No, gracias —respondió estoicamente mirando a la mujer, la cual sonrió forzadamente y se retiró.

Volteó el rostro buscando con la mirada a su progenitor, quien sentado en el asiento continuo, dormitaba tranquilamente. Se encontraba de viaje rumbo a China, por razones netamente relacionadas con el negocio familiar. Llevaba ya casi un año trabajando en la empresa de su familia, desde unos meses antes de egresar de la universidad, por lo cual aquellos viajes se hacían algo rutinarios en su vida, y como siempre que estaba solo y tenía tiempo libre, se ponía a recordar.

Mentiría si dijese que la había olvidado porque esa mujer había sido y siempre sería la más importante de su vida. Tenten llegó a su corazón sin que él se diera cuenta, quedándose ahí por siempre, aún cuando llevaba más de seis años sin verla. Porque ella le había entregado todo, siendo capaz de sacar lo más humano del Hyuuga escondido bajo una capa de hielo, y eso él no lo olvidaría nunca, porque realmente había sido la única.

En sus momentos más melancólicos la recordaba, y aunque le hiciera daño, quería seguir haciéndolo, para así no sacarla nunca de su cabeza, para no olvidar su sonrisa, ni el brillo de sus ojos; para seguir oyendo sus sonoras carcajadas y oliendo ese aroma tan exquisito que poseía. Necesitaba conmemorarla a diario para no perder lo único que conservaba de ella: los recuerdos de su vida juntos.

Sólo una vez en su vida se había enamorado profundamente, y tal como escuchó alguna vez: el primer amor nunca se olvida. A pesar de los años, Tenten seguía presente en su cabeza casi como una condena, para recordarle cruelmente que por el error más estúpido cometido en su vida la había perdido para siempre.

Cuando ella desapareció, rogó a sus amigos para que le dijesen dónde estaba. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pedirle perdón por su error, rogarle que lo disculpara porque sin ella, Neji Hyuuga no sabía existir, pero por mucho que se humilló nadie abrió la boca. Ni Sasuke que seguía siendo su amigo a pesar de haberlo golpeado —por razones justificadas por él mismo que Neji aceptó y comprendió—, fue capaz de decirle respecto al paradero de Tenten, menos aún Temari que era la mejor amiga de su ex novia. Nadie le dijo sobre su castaña en una forma de castigarlo por el error cometido.

Al final se aburrió de insistir, dándose por vencido sin más, sabiendo que no la volvería ver y sólo por culpa propia. Decidió por ese motivo recordarla a diario, para así darse cuenta que tuvo la felicidad y el amor en sus manos y lo perdió por idiota.

Se dedicó a estudiar y trabajar, autoimponiéndose el celibato en una forma de castigo. Por culpa del sexo la había perdido y era justo que no volviera a disfrutar de los placeres carnales, no de una forma vacía y por gozo momentáneo. Alguna vez conoció lo que era el verdadero placer junto a Tenten, y estaba convencido que jamás lo disfrutaría como en aquel tiempo. Era quizás estúpida su forma de castigo, pero para él era la forma que tenía para liberarse del gran peso que cargaba en los hombros. Satisfactoriamente podía reconocer que no disfrutaba del sexo desde aquel incidente ocurrido en el baño del instituto y por el cual sufrió más de lo que imaginó. Naruto solía molestarlo preguntándole cómo sobrevivía sin sexo durante tantos años, él sólo se encogía de hombros respondiendo: por la culpa.

Ya no dolía. Estaba casi convencido que la herida había sanado. Era sólo el insistente recuerdo de Tenten el que permanecía, el arrepentimiento y el no haber nunca podido hablar con ella e implorar perdón. Muchos decían que era cosa de adolescente, que a esa edad las locuras y los errores eran pan de cada día, pero para un hombre tan perfeccionista como él, los errores no eran parte de su vida.

—Señores pasajeros. —La voz que retumbó en el avión lo sobresaltó. Pudo ver que en su asiento su padre despertaba de un brinco—. En unos minutos aterrizaremos en nuestro destino. Se les pide abrochar sus cinturones.

—Deberían ser un poco más sutiles para dar esos anuncios —escuchó como se quejaba Hizashi al otro lado del pasillo, mientras con torpeza intentaba hacer lo pedido—, se supone que en primera clase deberíamos tener un poco más de atenciones. —Abrochó finalmente el dichoso cinturón—. De regreso viajaremos en turista, no me importa si mis rodillas se juntan con mi mentón, o si durante todo el viaje hay un hombrecito rechoncho durmiendo encima de mí.

—Papá —interrumpió Neji con una sonrisa divertida y sincera en el rostro—, ya compramos los pasajes de regreso. No entiendo cómo te enojas tanto sólo por un sobresalto. —Negó con la cabeza al recordar los reclamos de su padre

—Pues a mi edad esos sobresaltos no son buenos —replicó Hizashi mientras hacía un mohín con los labios y negaba con el dedo—, además estaba durmiendo tan bien.

El joven volvió a negar con la cabeza, mientras miraba por la ventana escuchando a su padre llamar a una de las azafatas. —Ya ha oscurecido —anunció, aunque sabía que Hizashi no lo estaba escuchando—. Ya ha anochecido… —repitió.

Los movimientos típicos del avión al aterrizar lo hicieron mirar nuevamente a su padre, quien empezaba a quejarse por el poco tacto que tenían los pilotos de no poder hacer algo tan simple como aterrizar con algo de sutileza. Neji volvió a sonreír involuntariamente. Hizashi siempre había sido así: impulsivo y alegador, aún cuando su rostro no lo demostrara, era un hombre muy gentil, que gustaba de quejarse de las cosas sin sentido por el simple gusto de tener algo por lo que reclamar, aunque sabía que no tenía la razón. —Para qué amargarse la vida —solía decirle—, hay que disfrutar cada momento porque no se volverá a repetir.

Neji amaba a su padre, porque era la persona de la cual más había aprendido. A pesar de ser tan parecidos físicamente, en la forma de ser eran completamente distintos. Él era serio y reservado, su padre gustaba de sonreír y era amigable con todos, pero por muy diferentes que fueran, aquel hombre era todo para el joven Hyuuga. De él había aprendido muchas cosas, entre ellas que las heridas del corazón nunca terminan de cicatrizar por mucho que Neji intentara convencerse de lo contrario.

Su padre había sido conocedor de todo lo ocurrido con Tenten ya que él mismo, sin poder soportar más el peso, se había liberado entre lágrimas y espasmos de lo que había hecho y de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por la inesperada partida de la chica. Hizashi lo consoló y le dijo que con el tiempo el dolor disminuiría y que quizás, sin darse cuenta, podía volver a verla aunque fuese sólo para pedirle perdón. Definitivamente su padre había sido un pilar fundamental en el momento más doloroso de su vida.

Nuevos reclamos acompañaron la bajada del avión, la inspección policial, la recuperación de las maletas y buscar un taxi que los llevara al hotel. Neji sólo hacía oídos sordos ya que cada vez que viajaban, su papá tenía las mismas reacciones, dejando bien en claro que una de las cosas que más detestaba en el mundo era viajar.

Durante el trayecto hasta el hotel, el joven se mantuvo en silencio admirando el paisaje por la ventanilla. Era la primera vez que visitaba Bangkok y le parecía una ciudad muy iluminada, con mucha vida: una ciudad que no dormía, al igual que Tokio.

—Bangkok tiene muchas partes que me gustaría conocer. —La voz profunda del mayor le llamó la atención—. Así que mañana iremos temprano a la empresa esta que te dije, para apresurar los tratados y poder firmar pronto y así tener unos días para descansar —sonrió a su hijo de manera cómplice, buscando que éste aceptara el trato.

—Me parece una buena idea —comentó finalmente Neji, aunque su voz claramente demostraba que demasiado interés no poseía. Hizashi rió divertido.

Llegaron al hotel en algunos minutos. Comieron algo ligero y se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones después de acordar la hora en la que saldrían al día siguiente. Neji tomó una ducha para relajarse, saliendo desnudo del baño y con las gotas de agua escurriendo por su cuerpo. Ocupó la toalla principalmente para secarse un poco su largo y oscuro cabello, luego de eso se tiró encima de la cama como si fuera un objeto inerte: al igual que en Tokio, en aquella ciudad hacía mucho calor por las noches. Fue así como se durmió finalmente producto del cansancio del viaje. Al fin y al cabo, él también odiaba viajar.

Despertó al día siguiente con la alarma. Con pereza la apagó y se removió en la cama, dándose cuenta que en el transcurso de la noche se había removido como si fuese un niño pequeño, y aunque no se había tapado, la cama estaba totalmente deshecha. Desnudo, tal cual se había dormido, se encaminó al baño para quitarse un poco la pereza que cargaba. Se lavó la cara, los dientes y se cepilló el cabello, el cual no había quedado nada de dócil por haberse dormido con él mojado, por lo que irremediablemente tuvo que atarlo en una coleta algo más apretada a la que siempre utilizaba.

Se vistió formalmente como casi todos los días: con un traje gris oscuro, camisa lila y corbata púrpura. Tomó el regalo que con cuidado traía en su maleta y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la continua en donde dormía su padre, el cual de seguro estaba un poco atrasado. Tocó un par de veces esperando hasta que finalmente le abriera y, acompañado del sonido de algo cayendo al piso, la puerta se abrió.

—Feliz día del padre, papá —dijo sonriendo una vez que divisó el rostro de su padre tras la puerta. El mayor sonrió felizmente aceptando gustoso el abrazo que su hijo le ofrecía.

Se mantuvieron así unos instantes, y luego Neji le extendió el regalo que minuciosamente había escogido antes de salir de viaje.

—Pensé que olvidarías regalarle algo a tu padre en su día —mencionó Hizashi mientras ambos ingresaban a la habitación—, con todo el asunto del viaje y los negocios. —El mayor abría con entusiasmo el regalo que su hijo le había dado.

—Yo no olvido las fechas importantes —aclaró el joven mientras se sentaba en la cama y encendía el televisor.

—¡Otra vez una corbata! —exclamó al ver el regalo— ¡Siempre me regalas corbatas, Neji!

—Esta es la segunda vez que te regalo una corbata papá —reclamó él ofendido—. Y agradece que te regalo algo, ya que tú nunca me regalas nada por el día del niño, y eso que soy tu único hijo.

Hizashi entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios. —Hace años que dejaste de ser mi niñito, Neji —comentó sarcásticamente—, pero igual lo tendré presente. Para el próximo día del niño te regalaré una modelo —rió ante la mueca de su hijo—. De todas maneras gracias por la corbata, se nota que heredaste el gusto de tu padre, hijo mío.

Sonrió con suficiencia. Fue el turno de Neji para reír. Era por eso que adoraba a su padre, porque siempre le demostraba lo maravilloso que era serlo. Siempre estuvo junto a él, en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Le enseñó tantas cosas, que lo único que quería era ser igual de comprensivo y buen padre —si en algún momento llegaba a serlo—, pero la única vez que se había planteado esa posibilidad había sido cuando era novio de Tenten, y ella ya no estaba con él.

Luego del desayuno, abordaron un auto arrendado que los llevaría a su destino: la empresa con la cual pretendían hacer negocios. Según la información que le habían dado su tío y su padre, aquella empresa era prácticamente nueva; sólo tenía un par de años pero ya resultaba ser muy próspera en cuanto a la fabricación de nuevas tecnologías, razón por la cual había despertado el interés de los Hyuuga en hacer trato con ella.

Ingresaron al moderno edificio después de unos minutos de viaje, la recepcionista los recibió calurosamente indicándoles que el señor Feng los esperaba en su oficina. Ambos asintieron tomando el elevador que los llevaría hasta el último piso en donde se encontraba el lugar al que se dirigían y en el cual ya los esperaban. La secretaria los anuncio una vez que llegaron al piso, diciéndoles que en unos minutos su jefe los recibiría. Tal como la mujer había dicho, en unos instantes se encontraban en el interior de la oficina del hombre con el que planeaban hacer negocios.

—Un gusto tenerlos finalmente aquí —saludó cordialmente el hombre dándole la mano a cada uno de los Hyuuga—. Mi nombre es Feng Ama, y soy uno de los iniciadores de esta empresa.

Neji se sobresaltó al escuchar el apellido del hombre que les ofrecía asiento. Ama era el apellido de Tenten, pero quizás se trataba de nada más que una cruel coincidencia, tenía que dejar de ser un paranoico y recordarla con la más mínima señal.

El hombre tomó asiento en el sillón que se encontraba frente al que los Hyuuga ocupaban. Señalando cada punto de lo que pretendía el trato de las empresas, sin darle rodeos al asunto, ocupando el tiempo en hablar de lo que les concernía a todos. Neji por un momento se perdió de la conversación, mirando fijamente a Feng Ama. Se le hacía levemente familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde. El cabello castaño y corto, los ojos cafés que destellaban un brillo especial, la piel bronceada y los claros rasgos chinescos le recordaban a alguien a quien deseaba no recordar, pero al mismo tiempo su imagen se le hacía tan conocida que lo llegaba a confundir. Abrió los ojos levemente impresionado al recordar a quien se parecía tanto aquel hombre: el papá de Tenten. Pero eso no podía ser cierto, de seguro se trataba de otro de aquellos instantes en que todo le recordaba a su antigua novia, antes ya le había sucedido.

Distrayéndolo de su paráfrasis, y también la conversación que mantenía su padre con el hombre, entró alguien estrepitosamente en la oficina, azotando la puerta contra la pared trasera. Un pequeño sobresalto acompañó al fuerte sonido, y luego miró confundido a su padre y finalmente ambos miraron a Feng, quien también parecía extrañado.

El hombre se levantó de su sillón para ver qué era lo que sucedía, pero antes de siquiera abandonar la estancia en la que se encontraban conversando, una chillona e infantil voz resonó en el lugar.

—¡Feliz día del papá! —Acto continuo apareció una pequeña niña que se lanzó sin sutileza alguna a los brazos del mayor, el cual de manera autómata la recibió gustoso, aceptando la cascada de besos que la menor le regaba por el rostro.

Neji miró impactado la escena que se presentaba, luego se dirigió a su padre con la esperanza de ver la misma reacción en él, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que su progenitor sonreía complacido observando la muestra de afecto de la pequeña niña hacia Feng Ama. Una risa contagiosa se escuchó en el lugar, haciendo que el joven volviera a enfocar su vista en el hombre, el cual aún no alejaba a la pequeña de sí riendo divertido de los mimos que le otorgaba. Definitivamente él no podía ser el papá de Tenten, según lo que recordaba la madre de su ex novia había muerto cuando ella aún era pequeña, por lo cual la única opción posible era que Feng se había casado de nuevo. Aunque prefería creer que no era quien creía.

—Yue, te he dicho que no interrumpas a papá. —Otra voz se presentó en la sala, esta vez se trataba de una mujer—. Teníamos que esperar a que se desocupara.

Tembló entero al oírla, sus manos sudaron y sus ojos abiertos se clavaron en el mismo lugar por el que antes había aparecido la niña, a la espera que fuera Tenten la que se presentara. Por muchos años que hubiesen pasado no olvidaría nunca esa voz; la recordaba a diario con tal que estuviese siempre resonando en sus oídos.

Tal como esperaba, segundos después se presentó una mujer de pequeña estatura, con un largo cabello castaño que llevaba suelto a diferencia de años atrás, vestía unos pantalones desgastados y sueltos, y una camiseta negra con un logo de AC/DC, al menos una talla más grande, la cual recordaba perfectamente. Su rostro era más maduro, sus facciones más femeninas y sus curvas más acentuadas, pero en resumidas cuentas seguía siendo la misma Tenten cuyo recuerdo lo torturaba a diario desde hacía seis años.

—¡Feliz día papá! —exclamó una vez que estuvo cerca del mayor, abrazándolo con cariño, acto que el hombre recibió gustoso—. Lamento la interrupción, pero ya sabes como es este pequeño animalito.

Miró a la niña con la nariz fruncida, sonriendo divertida y mordiéndose el labio, la pequeña río antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la mujer aún riendo.

Neji las miraba fijamente, con su cerebro maquinando a toda velocidad. No podía ser lo que él creía, estaba equivocado. Simplemente.

—Tenten… —susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara. Un llamado involuntario que no había podido reprimir.

La chica volteó sonriente al escuchar su nombre, pero la sonrisa se borró rápidamente de su rostro al reconocer al hombre que estaba sentado mirándola como si creyese que ella era una cruel ilusión, y el cual la había llamado. —¡Neji! —exclamó sin poder evitarlo.

No pensó nunca encontrárselo de frente, menos aún en un lugar tan frecuente para ella como era la oficina de su padre. Jamás creyó que iba a estar tan expuesta y que no iba a tener la oportunidad de huir para no dar explicaciones. El joven Hyuuga se levantó, ignorando la presencia de los dos hombres mayores en la habitación. En ese momento sólo estaban Tenten, él y la pequeña niña que su ex novia cargaba.

—Hola Neji —saludó de la nada la pequeña Yue, poseedora de la misma sonrisa de la mujer que alguna vez fue su novia. Neji fijó sus ojos en ella, encontrándose con que la mirada brillante de la niña era del mismo color que la propia.

—Ella es… —comenzó, pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

—¡Feliz día del padre, Neji! —exclamó Tenten sonriendo irónica—. Por mí jamás te hubieses enterado, pero en un momento así no puedo negarlo.

—…mi hija —susurró perdido, como si realmente no hubiese escuchado las crueles palabras de Tenten, y sólo estuviese terminando la frase que antes comenzó—. ¿Tengo una hija? —cuestionó aún incrédulo.

—Papá nos vemos en casa —dijo la castaña volteándose para enfocar los ojos en su progenitor, negando levemente con la cabeza por la pregunta del Hyuuga.

Sin más se retiró de la oficina, dejando un profundo silencio en el lugar. Feng Ama observaba al joven que seguía ensimismado mirando el lugar en el cual antes su hija estaba parada, luego miró a Hizashi haciéndole un gesto con los ojos, el cual fue comprendido rápidamente.

—Neji —llamó el Hyuuga mayor, pero no tuvo tiempo de agregar nada más ya que su hijo había salido corriendo del lugar.

Los dos adultos se miraron fijamente sonriendo de manera cómplice.

La alcanzó en el momento justo que ella ingresaba al ascensor, subiendo así juntos. La pequeña Yue estaba apoyada en la pared, mirándose divertida en los espejos que estas poseían. Tenten miró a Neji sin demostrar absolutamente nada, a la espera que fuese él quien dijera algo.

—Perdóname — pidió sintiendo que el aire ingresaba nuevamente a sus pulmones. Por fin, después de tantos años decía aquello que necesitaba expresar—. Perdóname —rogó nuevamente, esta vez su tono de voz era más bajo—, por favor… no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de lo que hice.

La castaña sonrió con suficiencia. —Lo sé… sé perfectamente cuanto te arrepientes. —El Hyuuga la miró confundido, sintiendo como la pequeña niña jugaba entre sus piernas—. Sasuke, Naruto y Temari me han contado todo lo que haz hecho durante estos años, y que aprendiste lo que era la culpa. Ellos me pidieron que te perdonara, me intentaban hacer ver lo arrepentido que te sentías después de traicionarme. Los chicos me contaron cada una de tus decisiones, y los castigos que te autoimpusiste hasta que pudieras pedirme perdón, aún si eso no ocurría hasta tu muerte.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Naruto? —A la rubia amiga de Tenten no la mencionaba, desde que habían salido del instituto no la había vuelto a ver y siempre supuso que ella lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho a la castaña, pero sus amigos era diferente: hasta el día de hoy seguía en contacto entre ellos.

La puerta del elevador volvió a abrirse haciendo que Tenten tomará la mano de Yue y se encaminara hasta la salida. Neji la siguió.

—Sí —respondió ella tranquilamente mientras caminaba—, ellos siempre han estado en contacto conmigo: vía mails, herramientas sociales o llamadas telefónicas, incluso las veces que he ido a Japón nos hemos visto, y deduzco que como son amigos tuyos, intentan ayudarte para liberarte un poco de la culpa.

—Nunca terminaré de arrepentirme de lo que hice Tenten —argumentó el Hyuuga a su favor—, perderte ha sido lo más doloroso que me ha sucedido en la vida. No imaginas cuanto añoré este momento, sólo para pedirte que me perdones.

—Vamos por un café —propuso ella intentando ignorar las palabras del chico, pero los acelerados latidos de su corazón no los podía detener.

Él asintió aceptando la propuesta de la mujer. Cualquier señal de acercamiento era buena, y más opciones tenía para conseguir su perdón y que le explicara al menos un poco de la niña que caminaba alegremente tomada de la mano de su madre, mirando todo a su alrededor como si se tratase de algo nuevo para ella. Se sentía un tanto molesto por lo que acaba de enterarse: que sus amigos estuviesen en constante contacto con la persona que era la causante de su dolor, lo molestaba enormemente, más saber que ella había ido a Japón, había compartido con ellos y él ni por enterado estaba, pero le consolaba saber que sus amigos intentaban intervenir para que Tenten lo perdonara. Quizás ellos sabían que tarde o temprano se encontrarían nuevamente; aún cuando pareciese que Tenten no estaba al tanto de ello, mucho menos él.

Ingresaron a un local que se encontraba a una cuadra de la empresa, se sentaron e inmediatamente apareció un mesero que tomó la orden: dos capuchinos y un jugo de naranja. De inmediato se retiró, y ambos de mantuvieron en silencio ya que Yue se encontraba observando una pecera que había en el lugar.

—Cuando me vine de Japón —comenzó la chica rompiendo el silencio, sin siquiera mirarlo—, no sabía que estaba embarazada. Estaba demasiado dolida, ahogándome en mi mar de sufrimiento por tu traición, no quería saber nada de ti nunca más, y cuando me enteré del embarazo, unas semanas después de llegar aquí, rencorosa decidí que tú jamás lo sabrías.

Hizo una pausa extendida sin dejar de mirar a su hija. Neji guardó silencio esperando que ella continuase, finalmente los ojos chocolate se enfocaron en él.

—Ilusamente creí que te olvidaría, pero que tonta fui. ¿Cómo podría olvidarte si había una parte de ti que siempre estaría conmigo? —sonrió de lado de forma irónica y dolida—. Cuando Yue nació supe de inmediato que con sólo verla te recordaría: tenía los mismos ojos que tú, a pesar de parecerse tanto a mí. Verla a los ojos sería verte a ti.

Nuevamente calló interrumpiendo el contacto de sus miradas, enfocándola en la pequeña que ahora conversaba infantilmente con uno de los meseros, señalándole los coloridos peces.

—La bauticé como Yue en una clara alusión a la luna, algo que siempre relacioné con el color de tus ojos. Podía sonar irónico e incluso resultar masoquista, pero qué ganaba, si aunque no quisiera siempre estarías presente, y más aún cuando tienes amigos que te aprecian tanto que hacen hasta lo imposible por verte feliz.

—¿Ellos sabían de Yue? —interrumpió por primera vez.

—Sí —respondió sinceramente, viéndose interrumpida por la llegada de su pedido. Esperó que el mesero se retirara y prefirió no llamar a su hija, quien seguía muy entretenida con los peces—. Sasuke y Naruto la conocen desde que nació.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? —interrumpió nuevamente, estaba vez demostrando su molestia—. ¿Por qué ellos conocían a mi hija y yo no? ¿Por qué nunca te acercaste a mí, a pesar de estar en el mismo lugar?

—Yo les pedí que no te dijeran nada —contestó seriamente—, y si no me acerqué antes a ti era porque no quería, ya te lo dije. Por mí nunca te hubieses enterado de la existencia de Yue.

—¿Acaso nunca vas a perdonarme? —cuestionó sin poder ocultar el dolor de su voz—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguirlo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que en seis años no ha habido un solo día en el que no te recuerde? En el que no me arrepienta hasta el cansancio de lo que hice.

Tenten bajó la mirada. No se atrevía a mirarlo y hacerle ver a través de sus ojos que ya lo había perdonado, que los argumentos que sus amigos le habían dado habían servido para convencerla que el chico sufría enormemente por haberla engañado, que se arrepentía y que no había día en el que no pensara en ella. Esos pensamientos la confundían y la arruinaban; porque de nada había servido intentar odiarlo si al final el amor nunca pudo convertirse totalmente en odio, si no importaban los años porque ella estaba casi segura que lo seguía queriendo, quizás no de la misma forma que antes, pero al fin y al cabo lo quería; por haber sido importante en su vida, por ser el padre de su hija, por saber que él también seguía sintiendo lo mismo y eso, sólo lo podía leer en sus ojos.

—Mami. —La voz de su hija la hizo reaccionar—. ¿Él es mi papi?

Sonrió amargamente al cuestionamiento de la pequeña Yue. —Podrás darte cuenta que heredó tu inteligencia —indicó a Neji. Éste sonrió melancólicamente—. Sí mi amor, él es tu papi.

La niña amplió su sonrisa conforme a la respuesta de su madre, dirigiendo sus grises ojos al Hyuuga. —Papi —lo llamó, el joven sintió que su corazón parecía querer salirse de su tórax al escucharla—. ¿Me compras un pececito?

El hombre no pudo evitar reír ante la pregunta. Estiró sus brazos para poder alzar a la niña y sentarla en su regazo, ésta en ningún momento se opuso. —Todos los que quieras mi amor —susurró para ella.

Yue sonrió satisfecha mordiendo posteriormente su labio inferior mostrando todos sus dientes de arriba. —Papi, tú eres muy lindo —dijo acariciándole la mejilla—, mami me dijo que tú estabas de viaje por el mundo, pero que algún día me vendrías a ver…

Neji asintió a lo que ella le decía, regocijándose de felicidad al sentir la tibia y pequeña mano de ella acariciando su mejilla, produciéndole placenteras reacciones de emoción que aumentaban los latidos de su corazón. Enterarse que era padre, en el día del padre, era lo mejor que le había podido pasar, ahora sólo le faltaba conseguir el perdón de Tenten y quizás con el tiempo lograr que ella volviese a quererlo como antes.

—Neji. —La voz de la castaña le llamó la atención, recordándole que ella estaba presente—. Ahora que sabes de la existencia de Yue, yo no soy nadie para exigirte que te mantengas alejado de ella. Estás en todo tu derecho de cumplir tu rol de padre, pero te pediré expresamente que no intentes quitármela porque eso sí que no lo permitiré. Durante cinco años he sido madre y padre para ella, aún cuando mi padre ha estado siempre presente apoyándome en todo lo que necesito.

—No te preocupes —dijo él con su seriedad característica—, jamás intentaré hacer algo así. Sólo te pido que me dejes recuperar el tiempo perdido y estar con ella lo más posible.

—Mami —interrumpió nuevamente la voz de la menor, ambos la miraron—. ¿Mi papi se vendrá a vivir con nosotras? Porque yo quiero ver todos los días a mi papi. ¡Mi papi es el más lindo del mundo! —exclamó alegremente echándole los brazos al cuello y besándole la mejilla

Para aquella interrogante Tenten no tuvo respuesta, simplemente miró a Neji que lucía sumamente feliz por las palabras que su hija le decía, así como también receptor de los mimos que ella le dedicaba. No sabía exactamente qué hacer porque no podía negar que la idea de compartir nuevamente con él le producía sensaciones que creyó no volver a experimentar, y que como una idiota adolescente ansiaba volver a besarlo y cobijarse en sus brazos. Se maldecía por quererlo, pero simplemente no era capaz de "no hacerlo".

—Si yo te dijera que aún te quiero, ¿me creerías? —La masculina voz del Hyuuga le sobresaltó, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos y leyera en ellos la verdad de sus palabras. Al final se daba cuenta, que sin importar los años, había aprendido a leer tan bien al chico, que seguía siendo un libro abierto para ella.

—Eso yo lo sé —respondió confiada—, así como también sé que desde hace tiempo te perdoné. Comprendí que con los años el dolor disminuye, y que una herida de amor sólo puede ser cerrada por más amor, y mi herida fue sanada por Yue, que irónicamente era fruto de mi amor por ti.

—Nuestro amor —corrigió él.

—Comprendí y llegué a creer que no por ser un amor de adolescentes iba a ser falso —continuó ella—, aún cuando muchos sostuvieran que los amores de juventud se pasan, para mí siguen siendo los más importante, porque tu has sido el único hombre que he amado en mi vida, y con el pasar del tiempo tu traición dejó de doler, porque tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme. La traición que me hiciste quedó en el pasado, y mi vida giró en torno al animalito que tienes en brazos y al sueño de volver a verte algún día. Puede que haya estado con otros hombres durante estos años, pero nunca dejé de recordarte. En mis relaciones había cariño, pero no amor, en el sexo puede haber existido placer, pero no era el mismo que sentía junto a ti… y detestaba eso, ¿sabes? Detestaba no poder sacarte de mi cabeza, estando siempre comparando al chico con el que estaba, contigo. Quizás por eso no pude tener un novio más de un mes… los cuales fueron muy pocos, el resto de hombres se redujeron a una noche de sexo y a no saber nunca más de ellos al contarles que tenía una hija.

Neji escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Tenten. Al parecer ella si había compartido con más hombres durante los años en que no se vieron, a diferencia de él y su castigo autoimpuesto. Pero no la culpaba, ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, no había razones por las cuales obligarse al celibato.

—Inconscientemente me dejaste marcada como tuya —continuó Tenten—, como si hubieses sabido que sin importar que yo me fuera lejos, seguiría siendo tuya aún cuando tú ni siquiera lo supieras, evitando así que cualquiera que tuviera interés en mí se me acercara sólo por haber estado contigo alguna vez. Y yo, aunque no quería reconocerlo, me seguía sintiendo tan tuya como cuando éramos novios, y sin importarme el daño que me produjo tu traición, seguía queriéndote. No niego que me costó perdonarte, fueron años… pero al final, comprendí que nunca podría odiarte realmente.

—Tú también sabes que yo te pertenezco —reconoció él—, que a pesar de lo que pasó, yo seguía pensando en ti, recordándote y anhelando volver a verte.

Si miraron fijamente, aceptando en ese momento que por muchos años que hubiesen pasado, parecía que su amor era más fuerte y ni siquiera una traición lo podía separar irremediablemente, que las vueltas de la vida los llevarían a juntarse nuevamente porque siempre habría algo que los uniría.

—¡Estoy aburrida! —exclamó Yue mirando intercaladamente a sus padres que no dejaban de mirarse. Durante todo la conversación se había mantenido callada porque sabía que así tenía que hacerlo, pero ya no lo soportaba—. ¿Por qué no vamos donde el abuelo?

—Sí —respondió Tenten saliendo de su aturdimiento—, me urge hablar con tu abuelo. —Se levantó de la mesa sacando unos billetes del morral que aún tenía cruzado, para pagar la cuenta.

Neji también se puso de pie aún cargando a su hija. Salieron del local rumbo al edificio de la empresa.

—Tenten —llamó el Hyuuga mientras caminaban—. ¿Por qué continúas vistiéndote como cuando teníamos diecisiete años? —Se atrevió a cuestionar ahora que el ambiente entre ellos ya no era tan tenso.

—Que tú seas un amargado no quiere decir que yo también lo sea —contestó sencillamente ella para luego echarse a reír. Se encogió de hombros—. Todavía estoy estudiando, Neji, me atrasé dos años para poder quedarme con Yue. Además que lo que estudio no me exige vestirme formalmente… al menos no todavía, así que mientras no sea absolutamente necesario no pienso cambiar mi apariencia.

—¿Qué estudias? —cuestionó mientras ingresaban al edificio y se dirigían al elevador.

—Administración de empresas. Papá me convenció de continuar con su negocio, y ahora esto me llama mucho la atención. Aunque también tomo cursos de pintura, voy al teatro, a los conciertos de las bandas que me gustan y un sin número de cosas… hago todo lo que me gusta, pero por sobre todo —amplio su sonrisa—, soy mamá.

Neji sonrió al ver que Tenten seguía siendo la misma mujer que conoció hacía muchos años atrás y de la cual una vez se enamoró. Continuaba siguiendo sus instintos sin dejarse manipular por nada, haciendo lo que ella quería. Sintió las manos de Yue enredarse en su pelo, mientras la niña se miraba en el espejo que estaba de espaldas a él. Notó que Tenten se acercaba a él, por lo que la miró, ella le sonrió poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar su altura, y sin mayor por qué, atrapó sus labios en un beso que durante muchos años soñó, correspondiéndolo de inmediato. Ella acarició sus labios como si tratara de una danza: lenta y acompasada. El Hyuuga sólo la siguió, sintiéndose dominado por millares de sensaciones de placer. Los aplausos de Yue los hicieron separarse.

—¿Y eso? —susurró para que la castaña lo escuchara, sin poder dejar de sonreír complacido.

—Tenía ganas de hacerlo… —sonrió ella saliendo del ascensor una vez que las puertas se abrieron.

Yue le pidió a su padre que la dejara en el suelo, y una vez en tierra firme se puso a correr, anunciando con un nuevo estruendo el ingreso de ellos en la oficina.

Neji se sorprendió de encontrarse a su padre y al de Tenten conversando amenamente mientras bebían un café, por su parte la castaña parecía levemente molesta y eso lo notaba por el entrecejo fruncido y la mueca de sus labios.

—Ustedes lo sabían, ¿cierto? —cuestionó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a los dos hombres.

—¿Qué sabían? —indagó Neji confundido.

—Y te llamaban genio… —se burló la chica—. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Ellos lo planearon todo, ellos sabían desde el principio que nos volveríamos a ver. De seguro lo planearon cuando hacían los tratos para el negocio.

—¿Papá? —dijo el Hyuuga confuso, sin ser capaz de creer que su progenitor estaba involucrado en su reencuentro con Tenten, aunque de todas formas debía agradecérselo.

Hizashi sonrió de manera infantil, mirando a su cómplice en todo aquel lío, quien parecía presentarle a Yue a su otro abuelo. Los ojos de la pequeña destellaron al saber que ahora tendría dos abuelos que la consentirían en todo.

—Feliz día del padre, hijo —lo felicitó Hizashi mientras recibía gustoso a la pequeña niña que de inmediato se había lanzado a sus brazos, feliz de tener otro abuelo.

Y un padre.

.

.

* * *

_¡Feliz día del papi les desean Las Migas a todos los papis del mundo!_ _Aunque dudo mucho que haya algún papi que lea esto. _u.u

_Un capitulo en extremo largo... ufff lo sé, pero pasaron muchas cosas en esos seis años. Bueno, la traicion de Neji es algo sin importancia, ya saben: se arrepentia hasta la médula, y lo único que queria era recuperar a su mujer, y al final lo logró, teniendo a otra mujer más para su vida..._

_Pos ya saben, para Neji, Tenten es la mujer de su vida así que nunca será completamente él si no tiene quien lo complemente a la perfección como sólo la castaña lo sabe hacer..._ _Para las fans de Sakura: saben que Las Migas tienen una campaña aserrima en contra de las asquerosas innombrables, y pues el erratico desliz de Neji tenía que tener nombre, pero ya saben lo mucho que lo sufrio, y lo que se arrepentia, dejando en claro que jamas cometeria tal tipo de aberración como meterse con Sakura... sin recibir el siniestro castigo de Jashin_

_Como último, pues anoche se me ocurrió, luego de terminar éste momento, hacerle una pequeña continuación con lemmon =D ya saben, seis años de abstinencia tienen que terminar algún día._

_¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gustó el capitulo? ¿Quieren la continuación?_ _Pues se me olvidaba agradecer enormemente los reviews. Las Migas somos muy felices, extremadamente... con sólo dos más llegaremos a los quinientos... felices!_

_Aps, y a la niña que nos dejó su correo, pues sabrá que las Migas somos dos, y que no tenemos una cuenta juntas, pero recién ahora me di cuenta del review, así que yo al menos la agregaré y le dire tambien a mi miga, cuando aparezca..._

_Sin más..._

_Be Jealous_


	24. Sucesos inesperados 2da parte

.

**.:.** _Advertencia del momento: Lemon, contenido sexual explícito y lenguaje vulgar_ **.:.**

* * *

Momento veinticuatro: **Sucesos inesperados.**

_Segunda parte_

* * *

.

El auto se perdió por entre las transitadas calles de Bangkok. Neji y Tenten lo siguieron hasta que dobló en una esquina, ambos suspiraron al unísono y se miraron tras unos segundos.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó la chica haciendo una mueca de frustración con la boca—. Yue es mi única entretención.

—No lo sé —dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros—. Papá ha insistido durante días para pasar un día completo con ella, y tu padre lo apoya.

—Se lo merece —sonrió Tenten—, tu padre también merece pasar un día con su nieta, recién ahora la conoce y tiene que aprovecharla —amplió aún más su sonrisa—. Y pues mi padre no pierde oportunidad de malcriarla.

El joven Hyuuga negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Su hija tenía el poder de doblegar al corazón más duro del mundo: a él lo había vencido en dos segundos.

—¡Lo había olvidado! —exclamó de pronto la castaña sacándolo de su letargo—. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! —Revolvió el viejo morral que siempre llevaba cruzado rebuscando algo—. Esto es de mi parte. Yue dijo que ella te entregaría el suyo —sonrió entregándole un paquete.

Neji le devolvió el gesto aceptando gustoso el regalo que la chica le ofrecía, siendo nuevamente sorprendido por el efusivo e inesperado abrazo que Tenten le proporcionó, rodeándola por inercia de la cintura al sentir como ella se aferraba a su cuello repitiendo insistentemente las felicitaciones

—¡Felices veinticuatro, Neji! —Y, acompañando esa frase, vino un beso que él acogió con gusto.

Aquellos besos se estaban haciendo normales en los últimos días. Desde que se habían vuelto a ver, mejorada un poco su situación y aquel beso en el elevador, estos se volvieron pan de cada día. Ninguno hablaba en referencia a ellos, simplemente los aceptaban sin regaños cuando el otro los proporcionaba. Neji sabía que aún quedaban cosas que hablar y arreglar, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo; le gustaba besarla sin razón.

—¿Quieres subir? —propuso separándose levemente de los labios de ella—. Digo… para que hablemos, aún quedan algunas cosas que no hemos discutido —agregó al ver que su proposición podía malinterpretarse. Al fin se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

Tenten aceptó soltando de a poco el agarre que tenía alrededor del cuello del Hyuuga, así mismo, él también soltó su cintura.

Ingresaron al hotel en el cual aún Neji se estaba hospedando. Ingresaron al elevador en completo silencio, ya que el chico estaba interesado en abrir el regalo que antes Tenten le había dado, a lo cual ella lo miraba sonriente a la expectativa de su reacción.

El Hyuuga abrió los ojos impresionado al ver lo que el retrato contenía, ella rió tenuemente. —Espero que te haya gustado —dijo mientras el ascensor subía—. Pensé que sería un lindo detalle que al menos tuvieras un recuerdo de antes de conocer a Yue.

—¿Cuánto tenías? —preguntó sin mirar a la castaña.

—Creo que siete meses —respondió ella para acercarse a ver el regalo que le había dado.

Neji seguía con sus ojos clavados en la ecografía que había sido su regalo de cumpleaños. Un particular detalle de la madre de su hija, recordándole que él no había estado durante la gestación de su pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo era algo bello verla cuando aún era un feto en desarrollo.

Un sonidito les alertó que ya habían llegado al piso en donde estaba la habitación en la cual Neji se hospedaba. Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio, Tenten esperaba algún comentario acerca del regalo, pues parecía que por la cara de Neji, no había sido de su total agrado. —¿No te gustó? —cuestionó desalentada—. No lo hice con mala intención, sólo quería que tuvieras un recuerdo de ella antes de conocerla.

—Lo sé —respondió él mirándola finalmente y sonriendo—. Es que me sorprende que haya sido tan pequeña —volvió a mirar la imagen—, y también me sobrecoge no haber estado en aquel momento.

La chica se detuvo a mitad del pasillo bajando la mirada, segundos después, él hizo lo mismo al notarlo, volteó para hablarle dándose cuenta rápidamente que había vuelto a lo mismo: las razones de por qué él no estuvo en la gestación de su hija. —Hay algo que me gustaría contarte —comentó a sabiendas de lo que pasaba por la mente de Tenten—, sobre lo que paso aquel día, sé que no es algo de lo que quieras hablar, que ya lo dejaste en el pasado, pero es necesario que me escuches.

La castaña dudó por unos instantes, hasta que levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y asentir. De la misma forma, Neji se acercó considerablemente, tomándola del mentón y uniendo sus miradas, depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios sintiéndose determinado a explicarle la situación, a contarle aquello que pasó ese maldito día. Quería finalmente explicarle a ella, contarle la verdad; ya había dado el primer paso al pedirle perdón, pero era necesario que contara aquel secreto que tanto daño le había hecho y del cual se avergonzaba profundamente.

Ingresaron a la habitación sumidos en sus pensamientos. El Hyuuga dejó el retrato sobre la mesita de noche, volteándose luego para enfrentarse a Tenten, quien se había quedado muy cerca de la puerta luego de ser ella misma quien la cerrara. Esperó unos segundos viendo que ella parecía seguir recordando el pasado que los llevó a separarse. No era algo que le gustara, odiaba con toda su vida aquel maldito día, arrepintiéndose hasta la muerte de no haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que esa odiosa mujer pretendía cuando se acercó.

—Aquella tarde, luego del entrenamiento, yo me quedé practicando un poco más. Quería hacer hora para ir a verte, pues sabía que te reunirías con Temari durante la tarde —comenzó sin ser capaz de contenerse por un segundo más. Suspiró sentándose en la cama. Tenten se había acercado un poco y le prestaba completa atención—. Cuando me disponía a irme a los camerinos para tomar una ducha, apareció Sakura. Traía entre sus manos una botella con agua la que me ofreció con el estúpido pretexto que podía tener sed ya que me veía cansado. Yo la acepté porque realmente tenía sed, pero después de eso la ignoré dirigiéndome a los vestuarios. —Apretó los puños y suspiró profundamente, el coraje de haber sido tan idiota lo invadía nuevamente—. ¡Lo malo fue que nunca pude imaginar lo que aquella simple botella con agua contenía realmente!

Tenten supo reconocer el enfado en las palabras que el padre de su hija expresaba. Se acercó unos pasos notando como él apretaba con fuerza los ojos y temblaba ligeramente: realmente estaba furioso, enojado por culpa de aquello. De pronto se sintió levemente culpable, ella nunca le dio la oportunidad de hablar; hizo oídos sordos a sus explicaciones, lo ignoró y lo culpó de un engaño sin saber el contexto real. Ella lo conocía, siempre supo que Neji nunca sería capaz de traicionarla, pero aún así dudó de él y no le dio ni siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse.

—No hay nada que me avergüence más que eso —continuó Neji destilando rencor en cada una de sus palabras—. ¡Yo sabía cómo era esa puta de mierda! Y caí como idiota en su trampa. Sasuke me había contado que Sakura intentó drogarlo para meterse con él, pero fue lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta. —Se detuvo abruptamente mirándola con los ojos destellando de furia. La tomó de los hombros acercándola a su cuerpo—. ¡Ella me drogó! ¡Me drogó! ¿Imaginas lo estúpido y vergonzoso que es eso? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí luego de ser consciente de lo que hice? Al verla vistiéndose, satisfecha de lo que había logrado conmigo. Tú me conoces, sabes que yo jamás me hubiese metido con alguien como ella ¡Jamás te habría engañado con nadie! ¡Tú eras mi vida!

La soltó lentamente; dejando caer sus brazos a los costados y bajando la mirada derrotado. Volvió a sentarse en el extremo de la cama, Tenten afligida hizo lo mismo. Se sentía tan culpable en ese momento: las reacciones de él le confirmaban que no mentía, jamás había visto a Neji tan enojado.

—Debe haberme dado alguna mierda que me excitara —continuó el chico mirando el piso—. Y yo como un idiota no fui capaz de resistirme a la droga y como ella estaba ahí… ya sabes lo que pasó.

—No es necesario que continúes —interrumpió Tenten—. Ya no es necesario que me expliques más…

—¡Lo es! —exclamó mirándola—. Es necesario que entiendas que jamás me hubiese metido con ella, que lo que pasó fue porque me drogó. Yo quise explicártelo, pero tú nunca me dejaste… tampoco fui capaz de contarle a alguien más lo que ocurrió. Me sentía el ser más inmundo del planeta, un idiota que cayó en la trampa más ruin y estúpida que podría existir.

—Neji… por favor, no me hagas sentir culpable a mí también.

—¡No! —negó él—. Tú no eres culpable de nada. Imagino cómo te sentías, si tú me hubieses hecho algo así yo no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado. —Tenten lo miró con tristeza—. La única culpable es esa puta de mierda, que logró separarnos y me quitó a mi hija por cinco años, y a ti también.

—Ya no digas más —pidió nuevamente la castaña, tomándolo del rostro y dándole un beso—, no quiero más explicaciones, no ahora que ya es tarde. Ya no podemos volver el tiempo atrás, mi amor. —Neji se sorprendió por la manera en que ella lo había llamado, pero la castaña pareció no darse cuenta de ello—. Yo te perdoné hace tiempo, tú lo sabes. No nos dediquemos a abrir viejas heridas.

—Sólo quería que lo supieras —susurró él sin alejarse un milímetro—, quería que supieras que jamás te hubiese engañado porque quería, que me dolió en el alma haberte perdido, que me castigué por ser débil… que no volví a tocar a una mujer porque tú siempre serías la única.

—Nunca más —dijo ella cerrando los ojos mientras le daba pequeños besos—, nunca más nos separarán.

Neji atrapó sus labios en un beso ansioso. Lo que Tenten le decía le daba grandes esperanzas de volver a estar juntos; ella lo había perdonado hacía tiempo, ahora conocía la verdad de lo que en realidad había pasado y sin darse cuenta de sus propias palabras, le hacía sentir que lo seguía amando al igual que él.

Cayeron en la cama mientras seguían besándose, las caricias sutiles se empezaron a hacer presente; Neji le recorría lentamente la espalda y ella le acariciaba con los dedos el cuello. Tenten tomó el control del evento, recostándose sobre el cuerpo del chico, sin dejar de besarlo acarició sus mejillas, y con sus labios jugó. Rozaba los labios de Neji, con su lengua lamía el superior para volver a besarlo con más intensidad. El Hyuuga se perdió en las sensuales caricias, empezando a despertar pronto de aquel letargo en el que él mismo se había sumido.

Los besos que ella le daba lo dejaban con ganas de más. Había estado tantos años controlando sus hormonas que éstas despertaban de inmediato, más aún cuando se trataba de la única mujer con la que había tenido sexo por realmente desearlo, aquella que parecía darse cuenta de las reacciones que le provocaba y que con más malicia parecía realizarlo.

—Dime Neji… —susurró ella sobre sus labios, él continuó con los ojos cerrados, respirando levemente más agitado—. ¿Cómo has sobrevivido estos seis años sin sexo? ¿Cómo controlas tus hormonas? —Volvió a besarlo con más agresividad rozando intencionalmente sus intimidades. El Hyuuga gimió.

No parecía dispuesto a responder, estaba cada vez más embriagado por la sensualidad que ella derrochaba en cada uno de sus besos. Sin poderse controlar, tomó las riendas de aquello, volteándola con rapidez y depositando su cuerpo sobre el de la chica. Agradeció internamente la respuesta de Tenten al abrir las piernas con la planificada intensión de que sus sexos entraran en un contacto más intenso. Sin perder tiempo, movió las caderas logrando que ella notara el despertar de su miembro, haciéndole ver que deseaba ese momento desde el día en que la volvió a encontrar, ya que durante todos aquellos años que estuvieron separados, se prometió a sí mismo que con la única mujer que volvería a tener sexo sería con ella, aún si no volvía a verla nunca.

—Respóndeme Neji —insistió ella dejando de besarlo, moviendo con atrevimiento sus caderas para intensificar el roce. El hombre gimió—. ¿Pensaste alguna vez en mí? ¿Te masturbaste pensando en mí?

El Hyuuga reaccionó ante esta interrogante, abriendo los ojos sorprendido y enfocándolos en la castaña que le sonreía perversamente. ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar algo así? ¿Y luego de él?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —cuestionó mirando a otra parte, separándose de ella y sentándose en la cama para darle la espalda. Su cabello cayó por los costados de su rostro ocultando su vergüenza.

Tenten pidió verlo al rostro, llamándole en susurros a su oído, arrodillándose a su espalda y quitando el largo cabello de él para verle el rostro. Neji se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de la chica chocar contra su cuello. —Yo lo sé —acarició sus hombros provocando que él cerrara los ojos—, yo sé lo que harías Neji… ¿recuerdas que una vez ya lo hiciste para mí? —Besó y lamió el cuello del chico consiguiendo sacarle satisfechos suspiros—. Hazlo nuevamente para mí… quiero que me muestres cuánto me extrañaste. Demuéstrame lo experto en pajas que te has hecho durante estos años.

Mordió su oreja.

—Tenten —gimió suavemente el Hyuuga, ladeando involuntariamente la cabeza para que ella siguiera haciendo de las suyas con su cuello—. ¿Me deseas? —preguntó sin sentirse estúpido, aún cuando la pregunta lo era. Él quería asegurarse que la chica estaba ardiente y anhelante al igual que él—. ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?

—Yo quiero ser —susurró ella a su oído, respondiéndole con ese mismo tono de voz sensual que lo enloquecía—, la primera en tocarte —cruzó sus brazos por los hombros del chico para comenzar a desabotonar su camisa—, la primera en follarte después de todos estos años —acarició su torso desnudo—. Quiero recibir todo tu semen… disfrutar de ti.

Levemente se sorprendía de las indecorosas palabras que ella le decía, pero no negaba que le gustaban. Sin duda alguna Tenten había madurado durante todos aquellos años en los que no se habían visto, aprendió muchas cosas del sexo, y aunque le molestaba pensar en quiénes le habían enseñado aquello, no sentía lo mismo ahora que era a él a quien estimulaba con morbosas frases dichas en ese erótico tono de voz.

Sintió como las ardientes manos de la mujer se deslizaban por su torso, acariciando su piel que parecía bullir al paso de aquellas pequeñas extremidades que tantas placenteras reacciones podían provocarle con sólo acariciarlo. Bajaron lentamente consiguiendo que él se desesperara a cada segundo; Tenten sin duda quería enloquecerlo. Seguía mordiendo su oreja y lamiendo su cuello, echándole su tibia respiración luego de dejar un rastro de saliva por la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Él sólo se limitaba a dejarse hacer, disfrutando de aquello que por tanto tiempo anheló. Finalmente las manos de la chica se detuvieron es su abultada entrepierna, acariciando por sobre el pantalón su hinchada y necesitada hombría.

—Levántate —pidió la castaña en un susurro. Obediente hizo caso quedando de pie frente a ella, mirándola deseoso a la expectativa de más. Tenten le sonrió mientras, aún arrodillada en la cama, se levantaba para quedar a la altura. Sin preámbulos dirigió nuevamente sus manos al pecho del muchacho para acariciarlo lentamente, guiando las manos hasta sus hombros y empezar a quitar la camisa abierta. La deslizó por sus hombros, al tiempo que volvía a besarlo logrando que la libido de Neji aumentara más.

Finalmente la prenda quedó en el suelo, por lo que fueron los pantalones los que centraron la atención de la mujer. Sin dejar de besarlo dirigió sus manos hasta el botón de la prenda, abriéndolo con facilidad; en cosa de segundos el pantalón ya estaba a los pies del excitado Hyuuga. —Quítatelos —ordenó nuevamente Tenten. Sin dudarlo, él hizo caso, sacándose de un solo movimiento los zapatos y los estorbosos pantalones.

Sonrió complacida, observando con completo descaro el cuerpo del anhelante hombre frente a ella. Se mordió el labio al centrar sus ojos en el enorme bulto que se dejaba ver entre las piernas de Neji. Se sentía excitada de sólo pensar que ella lo ponía así, y que de seguro sería grandioso el sexo con un Hyuuga que llevaba años sin saciar sus deseos; ella lo conocía, sabía cuan ardiente podía ser ese hombre. La verdad era que imaginó que terminarían en eso desde que él la invitó a pasar. Era consciente lo que quería, suficiente era con estar soñando con follárselo desde que él volvió y arreglaron las cosas: sin duda alguna Neji se había convertido en un hombre muy atractivo y deseable.

Lo besó una vez más, logrando que él pusiera de su parte y le demostrara lo mucho que necesitaba del sexo, pero ella no lo dejaría; primero quería enloquecerlo de deseo. Se recostaron nuevamente en la cama, pero Tenten no dejó que él tomara el control, por lo que se posicionó sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de Neji, acariciándolo con lentitud y lascivia, besándolo hasta enloquecerlo.

Sin querer perder el tiempo, aún cuando ella quería dominarlo y él se dejaba, el Hyuuga intentó quitar la ropa de su mujer, sin tener muy buenos resultados ya que ella parecía resistirse, hasta que con insistencia consiguió quitarle la camiseta que llevaba. Tenten se separó de él, quedando sentada sobre su regazo haciendo que sus intimidades rozaran con perversión. Fue ella misma la que terminó de sacarse la camiseta, dejando expuestos sus senos cubiertos por el negro brassier, los que de inmediato llamaron la atención del necesitado muchacho.

—¿Te gustan, Neji? —preguntó indecorosa moviendo sus caderas suavemente, logrando un placentero roce entre su húmeda vagina y el abultado miembro de él—. ¿Los notas diferentes? Me crecieron durante el embarazo —complementó. Sonriendo gustosa al ver como Neji los admiraba, deleitando sus oídos con los gemidos de él ante el roce de sus intimidades—. ¿Te gustan? —cuestionó nuevamente.

—Me encantan —respondió el Hyuuga finalmente en un susurro, llevando sus manos hasta los montes que se movían frente a sus ojos, saciando finalmente su tacto de la tersa piel que se escondían bajo aquella llamativa tela.

Tenten sólo lo dejó disfrutar por unos minutos de sus senos, hasta que de un movimiento apartó las manos del chico. —Aún no me complaces —dijo al ver el rostro que él ponía con su acto—, quiero que te masturbes para mí, Neji… quiero verte.

Lo besó con la intención de hacerlo arder para que perdiera completamente la cordura e hiciera todo lo que ella le pedía. Se separó de un momento a otro, poniéndose rápidamente de pie sobre la cama. El Hyuuga miraba atento cada uno de sus movimientos, suplicándole con la mirada para que no lo torturara más, ante lo cual ella sonrió divertida, llevando sus manos hasta el botón de su pantalón para abrirlo con desquiciante lentitud provocando que el chico gimiera suavemente y en un acto involuntario llevara una de sus manos hasta su abultada entrepierna.

—Imagínate Neji, imagina que eres un policía respetable, y yo soy una mujer de la calle que te hace enojar —comenzó la castaña sin dejar de quitarse los pantalones con lentos movimientos. Él seguía atento a lo que la mujer hacía, desesperándose más al ver las intencionadas acciones de la chica. La castaña deslizó la prenda por sus piernas, mordiéndose el labio satisfecha al ver como el hombre aplicaba más presión sobre su entrepierna—. Y una noche tú me acorralas en una callejón oscuro… —terminó con su labor, causando un nuevo gemido en Neji al verla sólo con el conjunto de ropa interior que llevaba aquel día—. Yo llevo una pequeñísima falda, que deja ver parte de mi trasero y una ajustada y pequeña camisa de color rojo que remarca mis senos.

Arrodillándose nuevamente en la cama, se desplazó a gatas hasta posicionarse junto a él.

—Tú con sólo verme sabes que no llevo ropa interior y eso te encanta —susurró a su oído, el chico apretó los ojos mientras su mano se inmiscuía bajo su ropa interior—, me acorralas en ese oscuro callejón y metes tu mano entre mis piernas. —Neji gemía despacio, escuchando atento las sensuales palabras de ella sin dejar de acariciar su endurecido pene—. Sientes mi intimidad húmeda por ti, me escuchas gemir ansiosa tu nombre y eso te hace arder.

La castaña sonrió gustosa al ver las reacciones de su hombre, sin poder soportarlo más, dirigió su mano hasta el bóxer que cubría el erguido miembro del Hyuuga, bajándolo un poco para poder dejar libre aquel ansioso instrumento que buscaba satisfacerse. Quedó sorprendida al ver el tamaño que este tenía

Con malicia ella continuó:

—De un movimiento quitas mi pequeña blusita roja dejando mis senos moverse libres a tu disposición. —Gustosa veía la mano del chico deslizarse a lo largo de su hombría. Gimió sin poder evitarlo, excitada con la simple visión de aquel maduro hombre masturbándose con sus palabras—. Los acaricias, los besas, lames y muerdes, y yo grito tu nombre de placer, sacando tu enorme verga de su encierro, acariciándola con lentitud, haciendo que roce mi vagina que cada vez está más deseosa de sentir tu enorme polla dentro.

Llevó su mano hasta su propia intimidad, la cual se encontraba húmeda e hinchada producto de la morbosa historia que inventaba. Y es que ella también ardía de sólo imaginársela

—Tú me giras con brusquedad, haciendo que mis senos se aplasten contra la pared. —Hizo presión contra su vagina, deslizando dos dedos por su mojado clítoris—. Subes mi falda y rozas tu duro y palpitante miembro en mi trasero, haciendo el intento de penetrarme por el culo… pero te resistes, sólo lo deslizas por todo mi culo para que yo sienta la dureza de tu polla.

Ambos se masturbaban a la par, con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la historia que con lascivia contaba la mujer. Sus gemidos se mezclaban y sus cuerpos se rozaban, pero ambos permanecían sumergidos en lo que acontecía en aquella fantasía—: Me tomas por las tetas apretándolas fuertemente, me aprietas contra tu cuerpo y muerdes mi cuello, yo grito tu nombre y te suplico desesperada que me la metas pronto… —Tenten abrió sus piernas intentando profundizar sus caricias manuales, colocando su extremidad derecha sobre la de Neji, quien ejercía cada vez más presión sobre su verga remarcada y a punto de reventar—. Con maldad y perversión haces que tu polla hinchada y deseosa por follarme, se deslice por mi culo hasta alcanzar mi vagina que está completamente mojada y anhelante por recibirte… te hundes de un solo golpe en mi interior y nuevamente grito tu nombre al recibir tu verga gorda y larga invadiendo mis entrañas.

Reaccionando levemente de su pecaminosa utopía, Neji abrió los ojos sólo para excitarse aún más con la magnífica visión de ver a Tenten igual de caliente que él. Llevó su mano libre hasta la entrepierna de la chica uniéndose a las caricias que ella se dedicaba. La mujer gimió más fuerte

—Me penetras salvajemente —continuó—, una y otra vez te hundes en mí con fuerza, y tu miembro palpita y mi estrecha vagina te recibe gustosa, apretando tu verga ante cada estocada. Acaricias mi hinchado clítoris logrando que yo abra más las piernas. Yo no paro de gritar y pedirte que me penetres más fuerte, que me atravieses con tu enorme verga, y tú cumples mis peticiones… furioso me clavas tu pene, me muerdes el cuello, acaricias sin detenerte mi clítoris y uno de mis senos. —El Hyuuga se sentía a punto de estallar, la historia de la castaña realmente lograba excitarlo al límite del orgasmo—. Hasta que llegas a tu clímax y derramas un potente chorro de semen en mi interior… inundando mi interior con tu leche, la que cae por mis piernas mezclándose con mis jugos…

—Tenten —gimió agitado—, detente… estoy a punto de correrme —anunció.

—Tócame más fuerte Neji —pidió ella aún presa del placer que le provocaban sus propios dedos unidos a los del chico—. Tócame.

El Hyuuga quitó sus dedos de la entrepierna de la mujer, sacando también la mano de ella. Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero calló rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que él pretendía. Con agilidad quitó la ropa interior de ella, la cual en ese momento se hacía molesta, se recostó sobre la cama guiándola para que hiciese lo mismo, pero en posición contraria.

No dudó ni un momento al ver ante sus ojos la palpitante y erguida verga de Neji, llevándola a su boca para tragársela entera. Sintió como el chico deslizaba su lengua por su húmeda intimidad, provocándole un placentero y ahogado gemido. Entre satisfechos quejidos se dedicaba a lamer y succionar la polla del Hyuuga, la cual parecía crecer a cada segundo. Sentía en su cavidad bucal las palpitaciones de aquel enorme instrumento de placer, y eso la enloquecía, más aún cuando la lengua del dueño de aquel instrumento, se deslizaba por todo su coño y los mágicos dedos del hombre se hundían en su cavidad, para luego quitarlos, llevar sus manos hasta sus caderas y hacer presión logrando que la nariz y la boca del hombre la hicieran desfallecer.

Ambos se sentían a punto de estallar, pero ninguno se detenía en las caricias que le impartía al otro. Neji fue el primero en llegar a un potente orgasmo, descargando un poderoso chorro en el rostro de la chica, quien lo recibió gustosa y satisfecha, sin detenerse en ningún momento, disfrutando del extraño sabor agridulce que poseía aquella secreción, besando la enrojecida punta, lamiendo los rastros de aquellas venas que antes parecían a punto de estallar de tan marcadas que estaban, tragándose los últimos rastros de la eyaculación de Neji.

El Hyuuga sabía que no podía quedarse atrás, que debía devolverle el placer con la misma intensidad que ella se lo había proporcionado, por lo que con dedicación dio las últimas lamidas al hinchado clítoris de su mujer, llevándola prontamente al orgasmo.

Se quedaron en la misma posición durante unos minutos más, dedicándose a disfrutar de sus orgasmos y el sabor de sus secreciones. Pronto Tenten se levantó, sonriéndole satisfecha al tiempo que se recostaba nuevamente junto a él, esta vez ambos en la misma dirección.

—Realmente llevabas mucho tiempo sin liberarte —comentó con perversión—. Estabas bastante acumulado… pero tenías un sabor grandioso.

Neji gimió ante las palabras de ella, en un intento de reproche que quedó opacado por el placer que le provocaba escucharla referirse a lo que recién había ocurrido. Se mordió el labio sintiendo la mano de ella recorrer su pecho de manera ascendente hasta alcanzar su cuello y subir hasta su mejilla, rozándola con la punta de los dedos, delineando el contorno de sus labios, pasando por su nariz, acariciando sus ojos y sus cejas. Él se dedicaba a suspirar tenuemente disfrutando de las caricias que ella le proporcionaba.

—Te has vuelto un hombre muy atractivo Neji —susurraba muy cerca de su oído, sin detener el recorrido de su mano que nuevamente rozaba la piel de sus labios—, no dudo que hayan muchas mujeres que quieran recorrer tu cuerpo, acariciar ese amplio pecho que tienes, besarlo y lamerlo… morder tus pezones, escucharte gemir. —La manos del hombre reaccionaron a los estímulos, rodeando el femenino cuerpo por la cintura para pegarlo más a sí mismo, sintiendo la mezcla del calor que ambos expelían, transformando el sudor de sus pieles en un solo río—. Lamer tu verga como hace unos minutos yo lo hice, disfrutar de tu exquisito sabor. Y me encanta saber que te has guardado para mí. —Rozó su mojada intimidad con la cadera del chico, movimiento lentamente su pelvis. Las piernas de ambos se enredaron en un juego perverso—. Que yo soy la única que puede disfrutar de ti… porque tú me perteneces y eso lo sabes. Siempre lo has hecho, y ese enorme miembro tiene mi nombre marcado en todo su largo y ancho.

Sin poder contenerse la besó desesperado, nuevamente excitado por las sucias palabras que ella le decía; sin duda aquella mujer sabía perfectamente cómo estimularlo y lograr que rápidamente despertara de su letargo. La deseaba hasta el infinito, quería prontamente hundirse en ella y disfrutar de aquella cavidad que permanecía anhelante por su intromisión.

Volvió a situarse sobre el cuerpo masculino, besándolo con intensidad y desesperación. Mordió el labio inferior del muchacho, sosteniéndolo entre sus dientes mientras lo miraba intensamente, lo soltó para después sanarlo con su lengua y volver a sumergirlo en un pasional beso. Rozaba su intimidade buscando que la poderosa verga de Neji alcanzara nuevamente su punto cúspide. El chico la tomó fuertemente de las caderas, haciendo más presión en su roce, logrando que ambos gimieran descontrolados. El juego comenzaba a enloquecerlos nuevamente, Tenten sentía su vagina cada vez más caliente y ansiosa por verse prontamente invadida de esa calurosa y vibrante polla.

El Hyuuga guió una de las manos que mantenía en las caderas de su mujer hasta su inhiesto pene, tomándolo para meterlo entre los glúteos de Tenten, apretando de estos para ejercer más presión en aquella enloquecedora acción. Entendiendo rápidamente lo que él quería, la chica comenzó a moverse sintiendo en su trasero las vibraciones de la enorme verga de aquel calenturiento hombre deslizarse con morbo por entre sus nalgas, causando placenteros quejidos de gloria en el extasiado chico.

—¡Hazlo ya! —gritó descontrolada—. ¡Métemelo de una vez!

Desesperado al igual que ella, Neji hizo caso de lo que Tenten le demandaba, quitando de entre sus glúteos su verga para guiarla a la cavidad extremadamente mojada de ella, hundiéndose de un solo golpe, causando que la castaña gritara su nombre satisfecha.

Los movimientos fueron feroces y rápidos. La mujer subía y bajaba enloquecida, mientras él la sostenía de las caderas siguiéndole el ritmo. De un solo movimiento, quedó sentado en la cama, exigiéndole a Tenten que disminuyera su velocidad para que así su acto durara más. Ella entendió todo con el beso que Neji le dio, dejando de moverse para posicionarse mejor en el regazo del hombre, apoyando sus piernas dobladas en el colchón para darse soporte, mientras sentía como la verga del chico se hundía entera en su cavidad. Gimió gozosa, atrapando los labios del hombre en un beso lento y sensual, sintiendo las manos calientes de él acariciar la sudada piel de su cintura, subiendo lentamente hasta acariciar sus senos y apretarlos con fuerza, causándole nuevas corrientes de placer que la llevaban al borde de la locura.

El Hyuuga estaba convencido que pronto terminaría por volverse loco, sentía que su entrepierna ardía, explotaría de un momento a otro dentro de aquella apretada y húmeda cavidad, en la cual entraba y salía tan lentamente. La castaña había adquirido un ritmo más lento y regular, deslizándose por todo el largo de su pene con una pasividad abrumante. La piel de ella estaba tan caliente, el sudor nacía desde sus poros como si se tratara de cráteres haciendo erupción, y él acariciaba aquella mojada piel, besaba hambriento sus labios y soportaba aquel ritmo tan enloquecedor.

Nuevamente Tenten mordió sus labios, jalándolo del cabello hacia atrás y mirándolo con perversión: se había detenido abruptamente sonriendo ante el gemido de reproche del Neji. —Yo quiero jugar de verdad —comentó mientras deslizaba su lengua por el mentón del Hyuuga—, quiero quemarme contigo. —Mordió sus labios y lo besó nuevamente—. Quiero explotar contigo.

Comenzó a tomar nuevamente el control, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo más acelerado y salvaje. El chico gemía descontrolado, intentado atrapar con sus dientes aquellos senos que se agitaban con rudeza ante sus ojos, consiguiéndolo por apenas unos segundos hasta que volvían a escapar traviesos en un vaivén furioso. Finalmente optó por sostenerla de las caderas y dedicarse a disfrutar del mete y saca que ella le imponía, sintiéndose prontamente alcanzar la gloria en un potente chorro que inundó las entrañas de Tenten, la cual gritó su nombre demostrándole que ella también había alcanzado su orgasmo.

Cayó rendido sobre la cama, acarreando consigo el cuerpo de la mujer que temblaba entero sobre él. Sus respiraciones agitadas parecían seguir el mismo ritmo y sus pieles transpiradas se rozaban exquisitamente mezclando el sudor que expelían sus poros demostrándole que ambos se unían en todos los sentidos posibles.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Neji! —susurró Tenten con voz entrecortada, deslizándose por su cuerpo y recostándose a su lado—. Este fue mi regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que te haya gustado. —Lo besó demandante.

—Me ha encantado —sonrió seductor el Hyuuga volviendo a besarla—. Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en mucho tiempo.

La castaña se recostó en la cama sonriendo satisfecha. —Aún es temprano —comentó mirando por la ventana—, no creo que Yue regrese todavía. —Cerró lentamente los ojos sonriendo—. Siento como mi cuerpo se relaja totalmente… un cigarro sería perfecto en este momento.

Neji negó levemente con la cabeza sonriendo. Vio como su mujer se dejaba consumir por el cansancio y caía rendida. Se recostó completamente, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, a lo que ella recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos dejando que el satisfactorio cansancio del placer lo consumiera.

Cuando sus claros ojos volvieron abrirse pudo darse cuenta que ya había oscurecido. Miró el pequeño reloj que había sobre su buró comprobando que ya era bastante tarde. Buscó a su compañera, encontrándola envuelta entre las sábanas de espalda a él; sonrió satisfecho. No había sido un sueño, realmente Tenten estaba en la cama con él. Después de tantos años, le había dado su regalo de cumpleaños, el mejor de todos por cierto. Le había demostrado con sus caricias, sus palabras y sus besos que aún lo amaba y que estaba dispuesta a todo junto a él.

Se acercó al cuerpo femenino, cruzando su brazo por la cintura para acercarlo a él. Besó su hombro y su cuello. Tenten suspiró conforme, él rozó su pelvis en su trasero, demostrándole sólo con actos lo despierto que estaba. Movió lentamente su pelvis, rozando el trasero de la mujer, logrando que aquellas corrientes eléctricas subieran desde su pene recorriendo en segundos todo su cuerpo. La castaña permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero de igual forma movía sus caderas para aumentar el contacto entre ambos. Suspiraban despacio, como si se tratara de un juego que no quisieran reconocer.

Sin poder soportar más los desesperantes movimientos, y deseoso de otra sesión de sexo, Neji se levantó quedando de rodillas sobre la cama, haciendo que Tenten también se levantara quedando en cuatro patas sobre el colchón. Anhelante y excitado se hundió nuevamente en ella, penetrándola de una sola estocada, la chica no opuso ninguna resistencia, gritando desesperada con cada acelerado movimiento por parte del hombre. La tomó de las caderas, haciendo que fuese ella quien se moviera; la mujer se mostraba dócil ante el juego que el Hyuuga imponía, dejándose hacer sumisa, a sabiendas lo que lograría con esa actitud.

Le acarició los senos apretándolos con fuerza, sus testículos rebotaban contra las nalgas de ella pareciendo como si la azotara. Se levantó tomándola nuevamente de las caderas, se hundió completamente en su interior quedándose así: con todo su miembro sumergido en la caliente cavidad de ella. Tenten volvió a gritar, pidiéndole que se moviera, el chico sonrió gustoso, haciéndole caso a las palabras de su mujer, comenzando nuevamente con el mete y saca, pero de manera diferente; salía lentamente y luego entraba de un solo golpe consiguiendo que ella gritara de placer, mezclándose con el sonido de sus testículos al chocar contra los glúteos de ella producto de la fuerza de sus estocadas.

La mujer gritaba enloquecida; poco le importaba si toda la gente hospedada en ese hotel se enteraba de lo que estaban haciendo, porque no podía reprimir los quejidos de placer que aquel hombre que con furia enterraba su verga en su interior, le provocaba.

—¡Toda! —gritaba—. ¡Méteme toda tu enorme verga Neji! Quiero sentirte entero. —Los gemidos le dificultaban el hablar, no era capaz de controlar completamente sus palabras; la razón había sido dominada por el placer desde hacía rato.

Un fuerte grito lo hizo conocedor del nuevo orgasmo de Tenten, sonrió satisfecho aumentando la velocidad de sus penetraciones. Cuando sintió que su clímax estaba a punto de llegar, se retiró del interior de la mujer, para tomar con una de sus manos su miembro caliente y acariciarlo hasta alcanzar su orgasmo, derramando su semen sobre el culo y la espalda de ella. Cuando hubo terminado de correrse, con la misma mano que antes sostenía su polla, esparció su secreción por sobre la sudorosa piel de la castaña, llevándola hasta su hinchada intimidad y acariciando los rastros de su semen por entre los pliegues rugosos y mojados de la mujer, la cual volvió a gemir antes de caer sobre la cama.

—Ya no más —pidió entrecortadamente—, no más por hoy Neji. —Cerró los ojos—. Entiendo que tú no tuvieras sexo por tanto tiempo y que estés ansioso, pero yo no puedo más… mi cuerpo no aguanta tu ritmo.

—Sí lo aguantas —respondió él, levantándose de la cama tal como si recién se hubiese despertado: le sobraban energías—. O al menos lo aguantarás… sólo es cuestión de práctica.

—Alardeas —dijo ella acomodándose mejor en la cama—, te sobran energías sólo porque no cogías desde hace años, pero ya veremos si continúas igual con el paso de los días.

—Enloquecerás —sentenció él antes de entrar al baño para tomar una ducha y quitar el sudor de su piel.

El hombre no se podía sentir más dichoso, finalmente su castigo se había terminado. Por fin había encontrado a la mujer que amaba, le había pedido perdón y contado la verdad sobre lo que pasó. Finalmente, después de seis años, era feliz porque estaba nuevamente junto al amor de su vida, y por si fuera poco se había enterado que tenía una hija junto a ella.

Largó el agua, metiéndose de inmediato, sintiendo el contacto del agua tibia contra su piel relajándose por completo después de otra sesión de sexo. Sintió la puerta abrirse abruptamente, volteando el rostro para ver a Tenten entrar presurosa a la ducha con él.

—Acabo de llamar a papá —dijo ignorando la mirada interrogante del hombre—, ya vienen en camino con Yue. Y ni pienses que lo haremos nuevamente. —Tomó el frasco de shampoo. Mirando a Neji con seriedad—. Ahora no tenemos tiempo. Mañana podemos continuar, o más de rato. —Le dio la espalda, sonriendo sin que él se diera cuenta—. Ahora puedes restregarme la espalda.

Neji sólo sonrió.

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad. Las reuniones de trabajo se mezclaban con las tardes compartidas junto a Tenten y su hija, las interminables noches de sexo, y aquella enorme satisfacción y felicidad que Neji Hyuuga creyó nunca sentir en su vida. Pero ahora sabía que estaba equivocado en todos aquellos funestos pensamientos de lo que sería su vida. Ya no quería seguir recordando todo lo que pasó, ahora quería enfocarse en su presente y disfrutar de ello.

Dos semanas después de su cumpleaños, algunos asuntos laborales y familiares lo obligaron a regresar a Japón en compañía de su padre, pero también llevaría consigo a otra personita. Después de mucho insistir, Tenten había autorizado que Yue lo acompañara en aquel viaje, con la promesa que regresarían pronto, lamentándose por no poder ir ella ya que debía quedarse con su padre viendo algunos asuntos de la empresa en la que prontamente ella ingresaría también a trabajar.

La mujer no negaba extrañar con su alma a su pequeña hija, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, también lo extrañaba a él. Ya se había hecho casi una costumbre compartir todas las noches la cama junto a Neji, arreglándoselas como si se tratara de una adolescente rebelde para huir de su casa sin que su padre lo supiera, aunque al final ya todos sospechaban de lo que entre ambos estaba sucediendo, porque no podía simplemente irse a dormir con Neji dejando a su hija sola, teniendo que inventar excusas patéticas para pedirle a su padre o al señor Hyuuga que se quedaran con Yue.

Pero durante aquellos días de ausencia por parte de su hija y del padre de ésta, había otro pequeño detalle que le estaba molestando: no sabía qué era lo que tenía con Neji, no sabía qué nombre darle a lo que ambos mantenían: ¿Eran novios? ¿Amantes? En verdad no quería darle un nombre sin conocer la opinión de él, y para rematar estaban aquellos malestares que la venían aquejando, razón por la cual su padre la había obligado a revisarse ya que llevaba un buen tiempo sin consultar a un médico.

Si era sincera consigo misma, podía decirse: lo sabía. Desde el primer día en que se sintió mal sospechó casi de inmediato de lo que podía tratarse, aunque se negaba a creerlo ya que era casi imposible que volviera a repetirse una situación con esa. Pero al ver el resultado de los exámenes no pudo evitar sentirse furiosa. Era ilógico, irracional y absurdo. Realmente no podía estar pasándole otra vez.

Cuando Neji regresó a Bangkok en compañía de su hija, se sorprendió de encontrar que Tenten estaba enojada con él. La mujer había recibido calurosamente a su hija, preguntándole sobre el viaje, si había visto a Naruto y a Sasuke, si había comido muchos chocolates o si su padre la había tratado bien, pero a él prácticamente lo dejó abandonado en el aeropuerto.

Luego de varios intentos frustrados consiguió encontrarla sola en la oficina de su suegro. Ella lo fulminaba con la mirada y Neji no se atrevía a hablar ya que no sabía por qué ella estaba tan enojada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con una timidez nunca vista en él—. ¿Por qué estás enojada?

Bufó sonoramente antes de inspirar. —Nuevamente lo hiciste geniecito —dijo con ironía—, parece ser que todos los años que estuviste "acumulándote" sirvieron de algo. —Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro bajo la atenta e interrogante mirada del chico—. ¡Tus espermas se súper desarrollaron! Se volvieron tan poderosos que son capaces de romper todas las barreras que les imponen.

—No entiendo… —susurró Neji confundido y un poco intimidado, aún cuando no lo demostrara—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me embarazaste de nuevo —reconoció cruzándose de brazos molesta.

El Hyuuga abrió los ojos impactado por la noticia que su mujer acababa de darle. Tras unos segundos no pudo seguir reprimiendo la sonrisa de felicidad que quería expresar. A pasos lentos se acercó a la castaña, parándose frente a ella y buscando lo mirada que le era negada, sin poder evitarlo la rodeó por la cintura levantándola del suelo para girar los dos; estaba tan feliz que no sabía cómo expresarle la enorme dicha que lo embargaba.

Tenten se quejó al principio, pero después de ver aquella enorme sonrisa en el blanquecino y siempre serio rostro del Hyuuga, sonrió feliz, riendo posteriormente de aquella infantil actitud del hombre, la cual nunca antes había visto pero que la contagiaba. Neji parecía realmente feliz con la noticia.

—¿Qué pasa? —La infantil voz de Yue hizo que el chico se detuviera.

—¡Vas a tener un hermanito! —Casi le gritó a su hija mientras dejaba a Tenten en el suelo y tomaba a la menor.

—¡Neji! —reprochó Tenten, pero demasiado tarde.

—¿Un hermanito? —cuestionaron al unísono los dos mayores que ingresaban a la sala en ese preciso momento.

—¡Un hermanito! —gritó feliz Yue en brazos de su padre.

Quizás era extraño y apresurado pensar que a sólo un mes de haberla encontrado nuevamente, ya la había embarazado de nuevo, pero eso demostraba lo mucho que se querían y lo rápido que se había solucionado los problemas entre ellos, porque realmente aquellos problemas nunca existieron, sólo había sido una confusión, la inmadurez y actuar sin pensar, las razones que los llevaron a separarse. Aunque ahora nada de eso importaba: Neji Hyuuga ya no podía ser más feliz.

.

.

* * *

_¿Querian lemmon?_

_Espero que quedaran felices con el lemmon=D_

_Pos bueno, ya que Nejicito estuvo de cumpleaños ayer (por motivos de fuerza mayor no pudimos subirlo ayer) ambientamos la segunda parte del momento pasado y lemon prometido con el cumpleaños del genio... y la manerita de festejar su cumpleaños... sin duda, la sucia de Tenten le dio el mejor regalo del mundo al "acumulado" Hyuuga._

_Pos bueno, no me siento muy inspirada en este momento U_U_ _pero les puedo decir que se viene un "temporada de suciedad" en los momentos... y que prontamente los momentos cumplen y añito =D _

_Siiii aasí es, el pequeño hijito de Las Migas ya cumplira un año de vida... como pasa el tiempo..._

_Y pos ultimo, no olviden que Neji es realmente un sucio, que despues de meterse con Sakura tuvo que remojarse en cloro, y escobillarse sus partecitas T_T pero que Tenten lo volvio a limpiar y a terminar con su periodo de celibato, porque es la unica que puede poseer a ese hombre =D_

_Digan NO a las asquerosas innombrables._

_Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, nos hacen felices... esperamos aún más (somos perversas y ambiciosas)_

Be Jeaulous.


	25. Los calladitos son los peores

.

**.:.** _Advertencia del momento: Lemon, contenido sexual explícito y lenguaje vulgar _**.:.**

* * *

Momento veinticinco: **Los calladitos son los peores.**

* * *

.

El hombre miró fijamente a la chica. Su semblante serio hacía creer a cualquiera que se encontraba molesto, sus ojos de mirar penetrante hacían casi imposible la labor de confirmarlo por el simple hecho de lograr enfurecerlo aún más. La chica bajó la mirada nerviosa mientras sostenía sus manos una con la otra para poder apaciguar el incontrolable temblor que tenían.

—Tienes que decirle a tu tío Hizashi —dijo finalmente el hombre mayor con su tono de voz grave e indiferente. Hinata levantó la cabeza asombrada y desconcertada. Al ver el rostro de su hija, Hiashi agregó―: Sólo te daré mi permiso si tu primo va contigo.

—Pe… pe… pero papá. —Intentó rebatir entre tartamudeos. Encontraba completamente absurda la condición de su padre; ella era bastante grande como para poder hacer algo por su cuenta; a sus dieciocho años ya no tenía que ser cuidada por su primo.

—Ya he dicho —sentenció nuevamente Hiashi Hyuuga mirando serenamente a su hija—. Plantéale la situación a tu tío, si él acepta le dirá a Neji, y si éste acepta yo también lo haré.

Sin darle instancia a rebatir y plantear sus argumentos de lo absurdo que era tener que depender de casi toda su familia para poder irse a vivir con una amiga, Hiashi se retiró de la oficina dejando a la chica en soledad. Hinata suspiró resignada dejando caer su cabeza agotada y enojada —aunque le costara admitirlo—, de no poder haber obtenido de inmediato la respuesta que deseaba, o en último caso una negación definitiva.

Se presentó frente a su padre apenas lo vio llegar del trabajo. Estaba nerviosa como cada vez que tenía que pedirle autorización para algo a su progenitor, pero en ésta oportunidad sus nervios eran mayores, ya que lo que quería plantear era algo que superaba cualquier cosa que antes hubiera deseado; se trataba de su libertad, de salir finalmente de la mansión en la que fue criada toda su vida, de romper los esquemas y las tradiciones; se trataba de algo que la entusiasmaba de tal manera que ni siquiera el gran respeto y miedo que sentía por su padre la haría flaquear hasta conseguirlo.

Tenten, su amiga, le había propuesto irse a vivir con ella aquel año, ya que Hinata ingresaba a la universidad y la chica ya tenía un año en ella. Su amiga vivía sola desde hacía años, y su suerte era que el lugar en donde habitaba estaba muy cerca de la universidad, además de ser un espacio amplio en el cual podrían vivir perfectamente las dos, e incluso, invitar a otra persona. Tenten argumentaba que estaba harta de vivir sola; que necesitaba algo de compañía, y aprovechando que Hinata ya había acabado el instituto e ingresaba a la misma universidad que ella, le ofreció irse a vivir juntas, aún cuando sabía de sobra el carácter terco y reservado que poseía el padre de la tímida muchacha.

La idea había fascinado tanto a Hinata que ni siquiera pensó en las posibilidades casi nulas de obtener una aceptación por parte de su imponente progenitor, pero se esforzó en exponer buenos argumentos que al menos lograran que el corazón de hielo que poseía su padre se comenzara a derretir, al menos lo justo para que pensara la propuesta. Tenía a su favor el punto que su padre conocía a Tenten no sólo por ser amigas de años, sino que también porque había sido compañera de academia de su primo Neji, y aunque estos dos no fueran grandes camaradas, al menos era una de las pocas personas a las cuales su estoico primo saludaba. También estaba el hecho que la chica había demostrada ser responsable e incluso se podía decir que contaba con el aprecio del padre de Hinata, por otra parte, la ubicación del departamento era privilegiada ya que estaba muy cerca de la universidad y así se ahorraría que todos los días tuvieran que ir a dejarla ya que la mansión Hyuuga se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Hinata estaba casi segura que su padre aceptaría sin problemas la propuesta, aún cuando el enorme tradicionalismo de su familia pudiera ser roto por primera vez, pero supuestamente esas normas arcaicas querían ser renovadas por su padre y aquel hecho era la primera oportunidad de cumplir con su palabra. Y esperó la aceptación, e incluso su corazón se preparó para un cruel y rotundo rechazo, pero las palabras dichas por su padre la descolocaron.

Lograr que Neji aceptara irse junto a ella era algo absurdo. Conocía perfectamente el carácter antipático y hostil de su primo cuando se trataba de compartir con más personas o salirse de su habitual rutina, por lo que era obvio que él jamás aceptaría la propuesta de su prima. Estaba casi convencida que su padre había dicho eso porque él estaba seguro que Neji se negaría y al final Hinata no se atrevería a buscar culpables de su situación.

Tomó finalmente su celular buscando rápidamente el número telefónico de su amiga. Esperó dos tonos hasta que desde el otro lado una voz potente y alegre la hizo separarse del auricular. —¿Ya le dijiste, Hinata? —Fue lo primero que Tenten preguntó—. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Aceptó?

—Tengo que preguntarle a Neji. —Agradecía encontrarse sola en la oficina de su padre ya que así no tartamudeaba cuando hablaba, además que se sentía tan molesta por la absurda regla que le había impuesto su padre que hasta se le había olvidado el nerviosismo.

—¿Neji? ¿Qué Neji? —preguntó desde el otro lado su amiga bajando varios tonos de voz al verse confundida—. ¿Tu primo? —Hinata confirmó—. ¿Y para qué?

—Tenten… ¿Neji… Neji-niisan, pue… puede irse… con nosotras? —El nerviosismo volvía a ella, al ser ahora a su amiga a quien debía pedirle autorización para llevar a su primo, porque si Tenten no aceptaba no servía de nada que su tío diera el sí y luego Neji también, aunque fuera a regañadientes como se lo imaginaba en el más hipotético y absurdo caso que su primo lo hiciera.

—Respira Hinata —pidió la chica desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica—, respira profundo, relájate y luego me preguntas nuevamente… porque no te entendí nada.

La mujer hizo lo que su amiga le pidió; después de un largo instante de relajación, habló nuevamente—: Papá aceptó —Tenten chilló contenta—, pero con la condición que sólo me puedo ir a vivir contigo si Neji-niisan también viene. —Volvió a exhalar profundamente cuando terminó de hablar, a veces le cansaba decir una frase completa sin tartamudeos.

—Creo que me perdí. ¿Por qué Neji? Ni siquiera somos amigos, osea… fuimos compañeros casi toda la vida, gracias a él te conocí a ti y nos hicimos amigas, pero Neji nunca fue cercano, es decir, yo te conocí casi por obligación porque tenía que ir a la casa de tu primo a hacer ese trabajo hace años… y la coincidencia fue que tú estabas ahí. No entiendo dónde encaja Neji en todo esto, Hinata. —A su interlocutora le pareció ver a su amiga frente a ella completamente derrotada—. ¿Por qué el antipático de tu primo, Hinata? Bueno… aunque tomando en cuenta que parece que su léxico se reduce a un sí y un no, y que no se siente su presencia logrando que todos crean que no está o que no existe y que prácticamente sería como si no estuviera… podría ser que no fuera tan malo. ¿Por qué tu primo, Hinata? ¿Por qué él si es tan antipático? —remarcó con énfasis el adverbio provocando risas en la menor.

—Yo… yo tampoco lo sé —reconoció la chica—, mi padre me dijo eso, y es bastante raro… pensé que se negaría, pero que me dijera algo así. Realmente no lo entiendo, es decir, ya estoy grande, en algún momento de mi vida tengo que aprender a cuidarme por mí misma, a valerme por mí misma, no toda la vida dependeré de mi familia y del prestigio de mi apellido… tú sabes Tenten cuánto anheló esto, y que más encima acepten sólo con la condición de que también vaya Neji, me molesta. Porque me hace creer que mi padre nunca confiará en mí, creerá siempre que seguiré siendo la niñita estúpida que siempre se estará equivocando.

Tenten escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su amiga. La conocía y sabía que sólo cuando estaba en confianza era capaz de desahogarse de aquella forma y sin tartamudeos que hicieran más difícil su comprensión. La chica sabía que la Hyuuga tenía severos problemas de autoestima, producto de la discriminación y humillación que sufría por parte de su padre y su hermana menor, además de la timidez tan grande que poseía, y la falta de contacto con las personas hacía que a Hinata le costara muchísimo relacionarse con más gente. Una suerte fue aquel día en que por obligación había tenido que ir a la casa de Neji para hacer un trabajo de la escuela, y ahí estaba Hinata de visita —aunque prácticamente vivía al lado—, y como el señor y rey de la simpatía y felicidad había partido quién sabe dónde tomándose su tiempo para volver, Tenten se dedicó a conversar con Hinata aún cuando la segunda no pusiera mucho de su parte, pero al final logró sacarle varias sonrisas y frases sin tartamudear. Desde aquel día empezaron a forjar su amistad.

—¡Un momento Hinata! —interrumpió su amiga—. ¿Ya le preguntaste a tu simpático primo?

—No —respondió la chica bajando notablemente el tono de voz—. Primero tenía que decirte a ti.

—¡No me importa Hinata! —exclamó Tenten desde el otro lado—. Lo que me interesa es sacarte por un tiempo de aquel lugar, mostrarte otra vida: que seas libre, feliz y disfrutes como jamás lo has hecho… no nos preocupemos del pesadito de tu primo, así como es de seguro se encerrará en su habitación y no lo veremos nunca —alentó a su amiga—. Tienes que hacerlo rápido, mientras más luego le preguntes mejor… ya falta poco para que empieces tu primer año y si conseguimos la aceptación, podemos empezar a cambiar tus cosas y, ¿por qué no? hacer hasta una fiesta de bienvenida.

Hinata rió divertida, realmente su amiga le creaba expectativas para pretender que todo saldría como lo tenían planeado. —Está bien Tenten, iré ahora mismo —confirmó—. Te llamo más tarde para contarte. —Escuchó la aceptación del otro lado conforme.

Cortó la llamada parándose de un salto con energías renovadas. Quizás parte del entusiasmo de Tenten se le había traspasado por el teléfono y ahora se sentía más decidida que nunca para hablar con su tío —que era muchísimo más dócil y amable que su padre—, y finalmente que éste lograra convencer a su hijo —que era un poco más antipático y estoico que su padre—, para que aceptara irse junto a ella a vivir con Tenten.

Salió de su casa, a la cual no le gustaba decirle mansión porque encontraba que era una palabra muy catalogadora, Hinata prefería decir que vivía en una casa grande. Caminó por el patio perfectamente cuidado y arreglado que separaba su casa de la de su tío. A paso lento pero decidido cruzó el pequeño cerco blanco que delimitaba los terrenos —algo que encontraba sumamente patético—, para ingresar al de su tío Hizashi, el cual de seguro estaba haciendo cualquier cosa que lo desconectara del trabajo.

Entró por la puerta trasera de la cocina, lo cual ya era su costumbre. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el gemelo de su padre en ese lugar: picando con entusiasmo unas verduras mientras conversaba animadamente con la cocinera que desde que tenía memoria había servido al hombre.

—Ti… tío —dijo para llamar la atención del mayor el cual rápidamente enfocó sus ojos grises iguales a los de ella, en su rostro.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó sonriente—. ¿Vienes a cenar con nosotros? Hoy cocinaré yo ¿Te dijo tu papá que los invité a cenar? —la chica negaba despacio a cada una de las interrogantes del mayor—. Está bien, luego lo llamaré para decirle nuevamente que venga… pero ¿qué haces aquí? Neji está arriba por si acaso.

—¡Tío! —exclamó para que Hizashi la dejara hablar. Se ruborizó notoriamente al darse cuenta que había elevado su tono de voz, pero la sonrisa comprensiva de su pariente la hizo seguir hablando—. Yo quiero hablar contigo —dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos para no ponerse nerviosa—, quiero… pedirte algo. —Pero los tartamudeos siempre tenían que aparecer.

—Claro pequeña —dijo el mayor dejando el cuchillo y las verduras de lado para prestarle atención a su sobrina. Le dio unas indicaciones a la cocinera antes de salir y encaminarse al salón de su casa, que era bastante más pequeña que la de Hinata—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó finalmente a la muchacha.

Cerró los ojos recordando los pasos que constantemente le repetía su amiga para relajarse. Exhaló profundamente antes de levantar la cabeza y empezar a explicarle desde el comienzo la historia a su tío; la propuesta de Tenten, la idea y las ilusiones que ella tenía, y finalmente llegando a la condición que hacía poco rato le había impuesto su padre. —Y es por eso que necesito tu consentimiento —dijo sintiéndose extrañamente derrotada—. Y si llegaras a aceptar, tendrías que decirle a niisan para convencerlo que acepte.

—Tu padre es realmente estúpido —sentenció Hizashi con el ceño fruncido—, no entiendo qué pinto yo en esto. Por mí no te preocupes, yo no tengo problema alguno —le dijo a Hinata mientras la conducía hasta el inicio de la escalera—. Ahora el gran problema es convencer a Nejicito… ya sabes cómo es tu primo.

Hinata rió divertida. Sí, ella lo conocía.

Al tiempo que su tío gritaba como desaforado el nombre de su hijo escaleras arriba para que éste bajara, la chica se preguntaba nuevamente cómo era que su padre y su tío eran personas tan distintas. Por una parte Hiashi, su padre, siempre había sido un hombre serio y reservado, pocas veces tenía gestos de cariño para con ella o con su hermana; gustaba del silencio y la tranquilidad, imponiendo estas normas en la casa desde que ella era pequeña: así fue educada, así creció forjando en ella su carácter sumiso y tímido, acrecentado con el miedo y respeto que sentía hacia su padre. Por otra parte, su tío Hizashi era un hombre extrovertido, carismático, siempre sonriendo, siempre gritando, molestando a su hermano por estar en silencio, le gustaba reír y era extremadamente cariñoso: con su propio hijo que a veces se quejaba de esto, con sus sobrinas, los pocos sirvientes que tenía en casa, e incluso con su hermano que tampoco jamás se negó al cariño de su gemelo.

Hinata sonrió al comparar nuevamente a los gemelos Hyuuga. Para ella siempre fueron como las máscaras del teatro: la comedia y la tragedia. Lo único en que su padre y su tío se asemejaban, aparte de lo físico, era que ambos habían enviudado jóvenes y nunca rehicieron sus vidas, pero al parecer quien mejor llevaba su vida, era sin duda su tío Hizashi.

La chica escuchó nerviosa cada una de las palabras que su tío le explicaba a su estoico hijo, el cual, desde que bajó la escalera muy malhumorado, no había dado muestra alguna de conformidad con lo que su padre le decía, aunque tampoco demostraba que le repugnara la idea; en realidad Neji estaba como siempre: expresando absolutamente nada. Era en esas ocasiones en las cuales Hinata deseaba poder leer la mente para así saber qué era lo que su primo pensaba y poder entenderlo. En sus conclusiones también estaba segura que los hijos de los gemelos Hyuuga habían sido cambiados; así como era su primo sin duda hubiese sido mejor hijo de Hiashi.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente Neji—. Acepto.

La chica Hyuuga abrió los ojos y la boca completamente sorprendida; realmente no podía creer lo que había escuchado salir de los labios de su primo. ¿Había aceptado? ¿Así sin más? ¿Sin negarse ni nada? ¿Qué le ocurría?

—¿Neji? —cuestionó Hizashi creyendo que aquel que veía frente a él, no era el mismo que había engendrado casi veinte años atrás—. ¿Aceptaste? ¿Estás seguro? —Conocía a la perfección a su hijo y era por lo mismo que se le hacía extraño que aceptara de inmediato.

—Sí —respondió el Hyuuga menor frunciendo el ceño al comenzar a molestarse—. Me agrada la idea de vivir más cerca de la universidad, así podré llegar más temprano y no perder tiempo valioso en viajes de ida y de vuelta. Además, Tenten fue mi compañera tantos años que creo que seguir viéndola a diario no será ninguna novedad.

Hinata realmente quería gritar y saltar de felicidad. Su primo, su antipático primo, había aceptado sin rechistar. Se iría a vivir con su amiga, y por fin podría sentirse completamente libre sin tener que reprimirse por el temor a su padre. Sintió deseos de abrazar a Neji, pero el miedo de sufrir algún golpe como rechazo fue mayor, guardando su felicidad mejor para ella.

Sin poder soportarlo más, tomó nuevamente su celular apretando el botón de llamadas recientes dos veces, para así comunicarse con su amiga. Dos tonos nuevamente y cuando escuchó su nombre desde el otro lado, exclamó—: ¡Aceptó! —La felicidad que sentía en ese momento fue expresada en ese grito de alegría—. ¡Neji aceptó! ¡Viviremos juntas!

—Eso es genial Hinata —dijo Tenten con voz entrecortada—. Pero ahora no te puedo hablar… te llamo luego.

La chica miró confundida su celular, como si no entendiera el mensaje de: "llamada finalizada" que parpadeaba en la pantalla. Finalmente se convenció de lo ocurrido observando nuevamente a su primo que ya subía las escaleras, mientras su padre le gritaba que bajara a ayudar a preparar la cena. Éste obediente daba media vuelta retrocediendo lo avanzado.

Hizashi le dijo lo mismo a Hinata, quien extasiada de felicidad aceptó gustosa ayudar a terminar la cena y luego quedarse a cenar, ofreciéndose ella misma a ir en busca de su padre para que fuera a compartir con ellos. Realmente estaba muy contenta.

Entre tanto, Tenten se dejó caer al suelo cubierto por la alfombra negra, respirando agitada y sintiéndose pegajosa producto del sudor que recorría su cuerpo; el calor y el sexo no eran buena mezcla.

Agradecía infinitamente la visita sorpresa de Sasuke aquella tarde de aburrimiento. Visita que tenía un solo objetivo: sexo, al cual ella no se negaba ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y además, follar con Sasuke Uchiha siempre era interesante y extremadamente placentero. Concluía ella.

—Me dan ganas de abrazarte y agradecerte tan buena cogida —dijo con voz ronca y varonil el muchacho—. Pero tengo tanto calor que no me dan ganas ni de moverme... pero sólo por el momento, tengo ganas de otra ronda más.

—Deja reposar —contestó divertida la chica, viendo como el hombre también sonreía entretenido, algo poco visto en Sasuke, para luego levantarse con pereza absoluta del suelo hasta llegar al ventanal del balcón de la sala para abrirlo más, intentando encontrar un poco de viento, pero sin buenos resultados.

Los días extremadamente calurosos de verano ya estaban prontos a terminarse, así como también las vacaciones y la libertad de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

El horario de su trabajo de verano era perfecto; salía a una hora normal para que luego pudiera ponerse de acuerdo con algún amigo o conocido para irse de juerga, tenía los fin de semana libres y horario flexible. También había conocido a unos cuantos chicos con los cuales había compartido buenas noches de sexo. No se quejaba de nada: realmente había disfrutado su verano aún cuando sólo un día pudo ir a la playa y aquella vez se encontraba con una resaca de mil demonios, por la cual no pudo ni levantarse de la cama de Hidan —aunque tomando en cuenta que él tampoco la dejó alejársele—, con el cual había viajado y, ahora, para finalizar bien su día, su amiga de años le confirmaba que después de muchos intentos finalmente le había preguntado a su padre, y pese a algunas dificultades que tuvo en su intento, al final éste había aceptado figurativamente.

Aunque se le agregaba cierto extra al asunto: Neji Hyuuga. No podía decir que Neji le caía mal, ya que lo conocía desde que era niña; siempre habían estado juntos en el colegio, aún cuando fue poco lo que hablaron durante todos esos años. Lo que le molestaba de Neji era su silencio; él siempre estaba callado, respondía con monosílabos y, las pocas veces que lo había escuchado decir frases más largas, había sido en las presentaciones obligatorias de alguna materia. Siempre tenía el rostro estoico, serio y sereno, a veces su mirada hacía pensar que estaba molesto por algo, quizás por todo, y no había cómo comprobarlo ya que nunca decía nada. Para variar. Era eso lo que le disgustaba: que al ser un chico tan callado y serio, parecía siempre irritado, y ella se sentía nerviosa al no saber cómo actuar frente a Neji porque creía que cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera le molestaría. Esa era la visión que se había formado del chico, y lamentablemente él nunca le había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, pero agradecía que gracias a él conociera a Hinata, y al final, no tenía ningún problema con que Neji también viniera a vivir con ellas, ya que estaba segura que sería como si sólo estuvieran las dos.

—Creo que estoy listo para otra. —La voz de su compañero de travesuras sexuales la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tenten se arrodilló en el suelo, sonriendo perversamente al ver la nueva erección con la que Sasuke se acercaba a ella.

—Espero que estuvieras pensando en mí —dijo mirando el pene del chico, para luego morderse el labio deseosa.

—No imaginas lo que hacíamos en mis pensamientos —susurró con voz ronca, esperando ansioso que la boca de la chica rodeara su necesitada verga—. Espero que cumplas mis fantasías…

—Como siempre —respondió sonriente antes de atrapar con su boca el erecto miembro de Sasuke.

Si lo pensaba bien, aquellas cosas también se verían frenadas con la llegada de los nuevos inquilinos: ya no más conquistas sexuales de una noche. Sus amantes clandestinos ya no podrían venir a visitarla, ni ella llamarlos cuando se sintiera deseosa por una buena follada. Ahora que su amiga y el conservador primo de ésta estarían en el mismo departamento, ya no podría disfrutar de la libertad sexual como la que tuvo en su primer año de universidad.

Realmente había gozado de la sexualidad y sobre todo de la suya. Había conocido el placer y extasiado completamente su cuerpo con el poder del sexo. Conoció distintos tipos que la llevaron al orgasmo, siempre de manera diferente; con algunos aún se mantenía en contacto, otros se había resumido a encuentros furtivos de una noche.

No le importaba lo que pensaran de ella por meterse con tipos distintos, Tenten sólo quería disfrutar del placer, del sexo que le ofrecían hombres deseosos al igual que ella. Quería conocer nuevas cosas, experimentar sensaciones distintas, posiciones y lugares diferentes. Quería aprender a disfrutar con su cuerpo, sentirse satisfecha y completa con ello.

Los recordaba a todos; el nombre y la sensación exacta que había experimentado con cada tipo con el que había compartido el lecho, o cualquier parte en donde hubiera follado. El mismo Sasuke era uno de ellos.

Lo conoció en un bar cierta vez que había ido junto a su amiga Temari. En realidad la primera vez que hablaron no fue la mejor forma de conocerse, ya que el contraste de opiniones y puntos de vista los llevó a una confrontación verbal en la cual cada uno exponía sus perspectivas frente a determinada situación, pero a medida que avanzaba la noche, ellos siguieron hablando y un tema conducía a otro, y el alcohol que corría por su sangre ayudó a que su relación se fuese suavizando y pronto estaban en una esquina besándose desesperados y hambrientos. Esa noche fue la primera vez que tuvo sexo con Sasuke Uchiha.

Él era un tanto arrogante, y quizás eso fue lo que en el primer momento hizo que ambos chocaran, además de ser bastante serio. Tenía aires de superioridad con todos, no hablaba mucho, sólo en los momentos que él consideraba indicados y, sobre todo, cuando quería exponer sus puntos de vista, pero en lo único que no chocaban era en el sexo: siempre era tan exquisito.

Al igual que ella, Sasuke buscaba sexo; experimentar y conocer. No quería una relación estable y formal: quería disfrutar. Desde la primera noche siguieron en contacto, a veces se juntaban en la universidad a conversar, a comer o a cualquier cosa, salían juntos y tenían sexo de vez en cuando. Lo que ellos mantenían era una relación de amigos, porque Tenten podía asegurar que Sasuke la consideraba su amiga, ya que con los meses se habían aprendido a conocer y, aún cuando siempre debatían sus puntos de vista, se llevaban bien e incluso tenían algunas cosas en común. Y el sexo, era algo que ya era una costumbre en su relación. No se quejaba porque sabía que el día en que ambos dejaran de follar seguirían siendo amigos ya que ninguno había involucrado sentimientos más allá del cariño y la confianza que se le entregan a un amigo.

Otro importante para ella había sido Hidan. Él sí fue su novio, pero alcanzaron a estar juntos un mes, el cual fue casi puro sexo. Para variar. Se había dado cuenta que no estaba preparada para iniciar una relación estable, cuando lo único que quería era conocer y disfrutar su libertad. Al momento de planteárselo a Hidan, él había estado conforme, contándole que para él también era algo nuevo tener una relación formal ya que toda su vida se había dedicado a estar con distintas mujeres y conocer de sexo para así ser mejor con cada nueva aventura sexual que tuviera. Para Tenten, Hidan sin duda había logrado su objetivo; no había un mejor amante que él. Junto a ese hombre había conocido —y seguía conociendo—, muchas cosas de las artes sexuales; con él se había aventurado a nuevos horizontes: posiciones, juguetes y cavidades que ella veía muy lejanas de utilizar. Sin duda alguna Hidan era su maestro: el primero que la amarró a una cama, el primero con el que tuvo sexo anal, el primero con el cual se encerró una semana entera a tener sexo.

Sasuke e Hidan eran los únicos con los cuales mantenía sexo constantemente, los demás eran aventuras de una noche o quizás de dos: Sasori, Deidara, Itachi —posteriormente enterándose que era hermano de Sasuke—, Kiba, Sai y otros tantos con los cuales había disfrutado siempre de manera distinta.

Hasta el momento estaba satisfecha de lo que hacía, podían catalogarla de puta, pero ella no se sentía así: no cobraba, no fingía. Tenten se dedicaba a disfrutar de verdad, a conocer las cosas que no conoció con su primer novio: Kankurou con el cual tuvo su primera vez; no olvidaría eso nunca, ya que él no sólo le entregó placer, sino que también lo acompañaba de amor. Con Kankurou tuvo sexo con amor, con los demás era sólo sexo por el placer de disfrutar, y eso era algo que no le molestaba. A Hidan y Sasuke tampoco, porque ellos estaban con el mismo ideal que la chica.

Aún era joven y su propósito era conocer y disfrutar. Quería aprovechar ahora, porque luego cuando vieja, ansiaba contarle a sus nietos lo bien que la había pasado en su juventud. No quería llegar al momento en que su vida se estuviera extinguiendo y recordar todas aquellas cosas que quiso hacer y no hizo, arrepintiéndose en ese instante de no haber aprovechado las oportunidades por miedo al qué dirán.

Una semana después de la llamada de Hinata confirmando finalmente su cambio de vivienda, y faltando sólo una más para comenzar otro semestre académico, los primos Hyuuga comenzaron a instalarse en el departamento de Tenten, la cual parecía radiante de felicidad con la llegada definitiva de su amiga, aún cuando Neji traía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en la cara.

No eran necesarias muchas cosas, el departamento de Tenten contaba con las cosas básicas de una casa normal, menos televisor ya que a la chica no le llamaba mucho la atención, y cuando quería ver alguna serie o película la buscaba por internet y la veía en su portátil. Al chico en cambio, la idea pareció fastidiarle y enloquecerlo, por lo que volvió a su casa con el simple objetivo de ir a buscar su televisor, colocándolo posteriormente en su pieza haciendo de la caja de entretención visual, un beneficio privado. A las chicas pareció no importarles en demasía el asunto, y Tenten aceptó sin problemas que Neji contratara televisión satelital con el compromiso que la tenía que pagar él mismo. A la castaña chica le extraño ésta adicción excesiva de su compañero por la televisión, pero no pensó mucho en el asunto. Cada uno con sus gustos, se dijo. Aunque de Neji nunca lo hubiese creído y, por lo que podía darse cuenta, Hinata también parecía bastante sorprendida.

Tal cual lo había imaginado, el primo de su amiga realmente no daba señales de vida en todo el día. Sólo lo veía cuando comían, o cuando coincidían en la cocina, el baño o el pasillo. Si bien su departamento no era excesivamente grande, contaba con los espacios suficientes para que cada quien se desarrollara; cada uno tenía su habitación en donde cabía una cama y otros muebles, un comedor y una sala equipada con un conjunto de sillones, un baño compartido y una cocina que sin duda era lo más pequeño de todo el lugar, y aún cuando no hubieran muchos lugares en los cuales pudiese esconderse, Neji se las ingeniaba perfectamente para pasar desapercibido, haciendo de su presencia invisible y logrando que Tenten incluso se olvidara que él estaba ahí, recordándolo sólo cuando se lo topaba de frente en algún lugar.

La convivencia era perfecta; las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que Hinata y Tenten lo había planeado, y eso a ambas las tenía muy contentas. La chica Hyuuga se veía más radiante, más sonriente e incluso sus tartamudeos habían disminuido considerablemente, llegando a facilitársele su contacto y relación con otras personas. Tenten se veía satisfecha al ver a su amiga así, e incluso después del primer mes Hinata había tenido su primera cita con un chico de la universidad.

Al contrario de las creencias de la dueña de la casa, Neji no dijo nada sobre la situación; no se enojó, ni se inmutó, no la criticó, ni le deseo suerte; en resumidas cuentas no había dicho nada. La castaña se sintió realizada de esto, agradeciendo interiormente al chico por poner de su parte para que Hinata pudiera sentirse bien y feliz. Aquella noche en la que la chica salió junto a su cita, Tenten preparó una cena invitando a su compañero de techo, agradeciéndole por el hecho de no haber dicho nada sobre la cita de Hinata. Ese mismo día fue la primera vez en la que ambos sostuvieron una conversación con emisor, receptor y mensaje.

Con el paso de las semanas, la universidad, el cansancio, la falta de tiempo y oportunidad para tener algún encuentro sexual, Tenten parecía habituada a conversar con Neji una vez que llegaba a su departamento; la convivencia se había vuelto realmente amena entre los tres, sobre todo entre la casera y el chico. Tanta había sido su costumbre que no supo reconocer el momento en el que el juego comenzó.

Sólo se dio cuenta cuando ya no había vuelta atrás, ni siquiera fue capaz de percatarse que ella misma ponía de su parte para que aquel juego aumentara cada vez más de nivel, logrando que las cosas cada vez se calentaran más. No tenía intensiones tampoco de echarse atrás, le gustaba el juego que ambos mantenían y sobre todo que ninguno de los dos dijera algo referente a ello; sin duda alguna era más excitante cuando ambos parecían ser inocentes y víctimas al mismo tiempo, cuando la realidad era que ambos eran culpables de querer someter al otro.

El roce de sus cuerpos era en cada ocasión más intenso, los susurros sensuales con lo que se comunicaban lograban que sus vellos se erizaran y los poros de su piel se abrieran. Sus contactos se producían semejando lo contrario; de sus labios jamás salían palabras de deseo, sus manos jamás tocaban el cuerpo del otro: lo excitante era el roce casual, accidental, como preferían llamarlo. Y, sin duda, lo mejor era aparentar inocencia.

Se encontraba en la cocina seleccionando la lechuga para la ensalada. Fue en ese momento en el cual Neji ingresó al pequeño espacio en el que se encontraba, pasó tras ella rozando su cuerpo ancho y masculino con el de la chica, logrando que su pelvis chocara contra el trasero de Tenten. La mujer cerró los ojos inconscientemente disfrutando en secreto del contacto, él recogió algo desde el extremo de la cocina, volviendo lo pasos para deslizarse nuevamente tras la chica.

—Neji. —Lo llamó en el momento exacto en el cual pasaba. El aludido se detuvo quedando su pecho contra la espalda de la castaña y su pelvis pegada al trasero de ella—. ¿Te gusta la ensalada? —cuestionó ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo de perfil. Sintió la suave y tibia respiración del chico contra la piel de su mejilla, viendo con el rabillo de su ojo la cercanía de Neji.

—Sí —respondió simplemente, moviendo su mano hasta apoyarla sobre el mesón que ocupaba Tenten, pasando justo al lado de su cadera, pero sin rozarla.

—Qué bueno —comentó ella sin dejar de mirarlo de perfil; él de igual manera tampoco se alejaba—. Ésta noche cenaremos vegetariano: ensaladas de todo tipo. —Lentamente comenzó a mover su cadera, sintiendo el pequeño roce de las ropas de ambos. Un suave gemido por parte del chico le confirmó que también lo sentía—. Espero que no te moleste.

—No —gimió Neji , mojando sus labios con la punta de la lengua, entrecerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente—, no me molesta para nada. —Tenten sintió cómo su compañero aumentaba cada vez más la presión de su pelvis. Sin dejar de moverse con lentitud, ella también hacía presión suave para provocar que el choque fuera más intenso―. No tendría por qué molestarme. —Aquel era el primer contacto profundo que ambos mantenían; los de antes siempre se habían controlado y conformado con simples y sensuales roces pequeños, pero ahora era diferente: la pelvis de Neji se frotaba perversamente contra el trasero de ella, la cual también aplicaba un poco de fuerza para que el contacto fuera extremo—. En realidad me encanta. —susurraba el Hyuuga a su oído, sin alejarse un milímetro, Tenten tampoco se movió; estaba tan cerca de los gruesos y llamativos labios del hombre, que cualquier mínimo movimiento provocaría que un beso desenfrenado se desatara y el juego terminara.

—A mí también me encanta —reconoció la castaña con voz entrecortada, sintiendo cómo la mano de él llegaba hasta su cadera apretando con fuerza para que el contacto se intensificara—, me gusta muchísimo. —La mano de Neji comenzó a subir lentamente, ella cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo él se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios. La punta de aquellos dedos masculinos rozó el inicio de sus senos, la dureza del miembro del chico palpitaba angustiante contra sus glúteos, clamando por libertad y consuelo. Era la tibia respiración del Hyuuga sobre sus labios abiertos, era todo un universo montado para ellos solos… el juego estaba por acabar; ya nada sería normal… el fuego los quemaría si se acercaban más...

—¡Tenten! ¡Neji-niisan! ¡Llegué! —La voz de Hinata y el posterior portazo hizo que ambos se separaran rápidamente.

—Estaré en mi habitación —comunicó Neji saliendo de la cocina—. Me avisas cuando cenemos.

Y nuevamente actuando como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Una vez más volvía a hacer lo mismo.

Hinata ingresó a la sala contándole del arduo día de trabajo que había tenido en la universidad, Tenten hacía como que le prestaba atención mientras aliñaba las ensaladas, pero sabía que si Neji estuviera en ese lugar y viera su sonrisa, entendería inmediatamente lo que pensaba.

Aquel encuentro había sido, sin duda, el más físico que habían tenido en el tiempo que llevaban jugando a tocarse: el mejor y más ardiente. Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir aún entre sus glúteos la verga caliente y palpitante de su compañero, y se mordía el labio para castigarse por soñar qué hubiese pasado si ella le hubiera dejado en libertad para darle las atenciones que merecía. Quería más, necesitaba más porque estaba segura que ese juego pronto sería su perdición. Ya habían subido a un nivel mucho mayor, ahora ambos combatían en experto y la lucha era a muerte: el primero en caer haría caer al otro, desatando una pasional y fogosa batalla en el lugar en el que se encontrasen; el primero en ser víctima del orgasmo sería el perdedor más satisfecho.

Tenten sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndolo con Neji; ambos ya estaban completamente sometidos al deseo y aquel juego no sería eterno. Con la rapidez que aumentaban de temperatura sus roces, pronto de seguro estaría gimiendo gozosa el nombre de su compañero.

Era extraño, sin duda, porque después de tantos años compartiendo juntos, tantos años siendo compañeros en el colegio, conociéndose, viviendo juntos en el último tiempo, era raro verlos en aquella situación cuando supuestamente no se llevaban muy bien. Pero para Tenten no era tan extraño, quizás no lo era porque ella participaba en aquel juego, y porque se involucró sin darse cuenta; fue receptora y emisora de un juego erótico que empezó entre los dos sin planearlo.

Cuando era pequeña, llegó a creer que serían amigos hasta viejitos, que cuando mayor se casaría con Neji y tendrían muchos hijos. Sí, lo reconocía; había estado profundamente enamorada de su amiguito cuando niña, pero era ese amor infantil que se confunde porque siempre hay alguien a quien encuentras maravillosamente hermoso; quien te atrae e ilusiona. Ella, Neji y Lee habían sido inseparables desde el primer año de primaria; siempre juntos, en todo, y fue entre sus juegos y los comentarios de las otras niñas, que junto a las películas de princesas que la obligaba a ver su madre, los que la hicieron ser una inocente víctima más del falso príncipe azul y eterno enamorado. Pero en aquel entonces no tenía más de ocho años.

Con el paso del tiempo, los tres crecieron y se fueron desarrollando. Al momento de entrar a secundaria se separaron. Nunca entendió realmente las causas de esto, simplemente aceptó que Neji y Lee ya no la buscaran para jugar, ya no la esperaran para almorzar, ya no pasaran las tardes juntos jugando o mirando alguna serie de dibujos animados. Todo se había acabado.

Años después, siendo ya adolescente, atribuyó esta causa al crecimiento hormonal de los tres; Neji y Lee eran hombres y ella una mujer. A esa edad era típico que los hombres se juntaran con hombres para hacerse más machos, y las mujeres con mujeres para ser más femeninas.

Lamentablemente a ella siempre le costó relacionarse con mujeres.

Había crecido toda su vida con hombres, por muchos intentos que hubiera hecho su madre, a ella no le gustaba jugar con muñecas, ni pretender tener hijas que no pestañaban, eran duras y frías; el plástico nunca fue el representante ideal para Tenten de lo que significaba ser madre. A la castaña le gustaba trepar arboles, jugar con animales que salían de la tierra, andar en bicicleta y otros tantos juegos que inventaban Neji y Lee, pero todo esto ocurrió antes de que cumplieran los doce.

Había tenido dos grandes amigas luego de ingresar a la secundaria, las cuales le enseñaron a ser más femenina y preocuparse de cosas que antes no tenían sentido para ella. Se empezó a fijar en los hombres por su atractivo físico, y logró aprender a superar la lejanía de sus amigos. Creyó alguna vez que la madurez había sido la causante de la separación, pero al ver a Lee, no le cuadraba completamente la idea. Quizás había sido que Neji sí había madurado y ya no le veía sentido a seguir jugando y creando realidades paralelas en donde todo era posible; quizás le había aburrido jugar a ser ninja. Prefirió a Lee sobre ella por el simple hecho de ser hombre, y aunque ella fuera capaz de entenderlo mucho mejor que el chico de las grandes cejas, su ex amigo Hyuuga había optado por la similitud de sexos, creyendo ilusamente que eso sería mejor para su prestigio dentro del instituto.

Durante la etapa de preparatoria el tema de su amistad rota dejó de tener importancia. Prácticamente había dejado de hablar con Neji hacía años, ya que Lee a veces le hablaba y la trataba igual que siempre. A su parecer, su amigo siempre extravagante, parecía no darle el mismo sentido que ella a su distanciamiento, o tal vez era que no lo veía así. Con el Hyuuga era diferente; realmente parecía como si jamás hubiesen pasado tardes enteras jugando a ser un prestigioso equipo de ninjas, como si eso sólo hubiese ocurrido en la imaginación de la chica. Pocas veces se saludaban, y la vez que más tiempo habían pasado juntos, fue aquella vez en que los hicieron un equipo para un proyecto de ciencias, misma ocasión en la cual había conocido a Hinata.

Ahora que vivían juntos, creía que todos aquellos detalles se le habían olvidado, pero se equivocaba profundamente ya que seguían vivos y guardados en aquella partecita de su cerebro que prefería ignorar. La imagen de Neji que se había creado durante su adolescencia, descuadraba en ciertos aspectos con la del chico con el cual compartía y tenía situaciones eróticas; le gustaba todo aquello, pero la confundía al mismo tiempo.

No podía decir que le había hecho daño, aunque sí le dolió enormemente que él fingiera tan perfectamente no conocerla. Muchas veces quiso acercarse e intentar hablar de nuevo con él, pero aquel aspecto severo y serio que siempre tenía, la hicieron comprender finalmente que aquel Neji ya no era el mismo con el cual ella jugaba; ya no era su infantil amigo, era un hombre maduro que parecía haberse saltado la etapa de adolescencia.

Fingir que nada ocurría era algo que ahora le gustaba enormemente. Porque cuando aceptó la presencia del chico en su departamento, jamás esperó que eso llegara a ocurrir; para Tenten todo seguiría siendo igual como fue en la adolescencia. Nunca creyó que llegaría a sentirse hambrienta y desesperada por follar con Neji, porque tampoco llegó a creer que entre ambos se daría un trato cordial, ni que se acostumbraría tan fácilmente a ello, menos que esa costumbre la sedujera de tal forma que la cordialidad subiría de nivel y ella actuara tan normal que fingiera no darse cuenta que Neji ingresaba al baño cuando ella se duchaba con el objetivo de verla desnuda, o cuando ambos se rozaban de manera tan sensual. Le gustaba la convivencia que habían creado, porque se miraban a los ojos con ardiente deseo, mientras que de sus labios salían palabras que se referían a cualquier cosa menos a lo que ellos pensaban y deseaban. Actuaban normalmente como si nunca hubieran rozado sus cuerpos indebidamente, pretendiendo que se trataba de un accidente, y para Tenten lo más gratificante era que sus miradas y pequeñas sonrisas cómplices hablaban por ambos.

La cena vegetariana de esa noche de viernes transcurrió con normalidad. Como pocas veces, cenaron los tres juntos y mantuvieron una conversación, mayoritariamente Tenten, seguida de Hinata y unas pocas acotaciones por parte de Neji, pero eso era algo normal en él que la castaña no podía saber a ciencia cierta si estaba confundido o arrepentido por lo que había ocurrido en la cocina.

Luego de lavar los platos, su amiga le anunció que saldría a una fiesta organizada por su carrera. Tenten sólo sonrió divertida deseándole suerte; desde el día en que conoció a Hinata, jamás imaginó verla arreglándose para irse de fiesta con sus amigos, pero lucía tan animada que no se sentía capaz de omitir un comentario divertido que reventara la burbuja de la chica.

Neji se había encerrado en su habitación nada más terminar la cena, ofreciéndose voluntariamente para ser él quien lavaría solo la vajilla que se ocupara durante el desayuno del día siguiente, ambas chicas aceptaron sin problemas. Una vez que Hinata hubo partido, Tenten admiró la soledad de su departamento.

Hacía tiempo que no lo veía así; tan tranquilo, tan solo. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras echaba otra mirada a la solitaria sala. Definitivamente se había acostumbrado a estar con los primos Hyuuga; aún cuando Neji no hablara mucho, cuando ambos se quedaban juntos, aparte de jugar a calentarse, conversaban de cualquier cosa y eso la ayudaba a olvidarse de la soledad que la había acompañado durante tanto tiempo. Con Hinata la compañía se sentía mucho mejor, ya que su amiga hablaba mucho al sentirse en confianza, y más cuando ambas se entendían tan perfectamente. Ninguna de las dos gustaba de estar sola y por eso se sentían en la necesidad de brindarle compañía a la otra.

Olvidándose de todos aquellos años en los que estuvo sola, prefirió hacer algo productivo para no aburrirse una noche de viernes. Normalmente se hubiese ido de juerga, bebiendo lo suficiente como para olvidarse de todo lo relacionado con su vida normal y por último terminar follando con algún desconocido, o con Sasuke o Hidan. Pero nada de eso había ocurrido, así que para no convertirse en una ostra, prefirió hacer algo provechoso y buscar entretención en el último juguetito que había adquirido y que tanta satisfacción le producía: Neji Hyuuga.

Entró a su habitación sin avisar, alcanzando a ver como el chico rápidamente tomaba el mando de la televisión y cambiaba el canal, para después poner aquel semblante serio que lo caracterizaba y fingía atención en el programa de mega construcciones que pasaban por la tele.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó la castaña sentándose en el borde de la cama junto a las piernas del Hyuuga. Sus ojos prestaron atención al enorme edificio con muchos ventanales que se mostraba en la pantalla.

—Cultura —respondió él con ese tono soberbio y arrogante que siempre utilizaba antes de empezar a jugar. Tenten juraba que su rostro tenía aquella sonrisita de lado que la enloquecía.

—Estudias arquitectura. Ves edificios todos los días, hablas de ellos, los imaginas y más encima los miras en la televisión ¿No te aburre? —comentó con cargada ironía—. Veamos otra cosa.

Si Neji quería jugar, ella también. Con un movimiento intencionado colocó su mano sobre la cama, justo en la abertura que quedaba entre las piernas del chico, muy cerca de su intimidad. Se inclinó lo suficiente hasta que sus senos se aplastaron contra la entrepierna de él, estiró su brazo libre para alcanzar el control que antes el muchacho había dejado sobre la mesita de noche, la cual se encontraba del otro lado de la cama. Sintió el respingo del Hyuuga sonriendo satisfecha.

Volvió a su posición original fingiendo como siempre que nada había ocurrido. Comenzó a cambiar de canales sin prestar atención a ninguno en particular. Apretó el botoncito incesantemente, hasta que sus orbes color chocolate quedaron maravilladas con la fugaz imagen que alcanzaron a percibir. Volvió los canales que había pasado con rapidez, hasta llegar a aquel que la había encantado. Mordió su labio inconscientemente al ver más detalladamente la poderosa verga que se veía en la pantalla.

Fueron algunos segundos que sus ojos se regocijaron con tan bella arte, hasta que en el cuadro apareció una segunda persona; una tipa desnuda que entraba por la puerta que estaba en la parte trasera de donde se encontraba el hombre desnudo y sentado en un sofá. La mujer sonreía con picardía, mientras con rapidez y sensualidad se acercaba al hombre que impaciente acariciaba con lentitud su monumental polla.

La garganta de Tenten se secó, y tuvo que lamer sus labios antes de morderlos nuevamente. El hombre había tomado con agresividad a la mujer por la cintura, sentándola encima de sus piernas, logrando que su erecto pene chocara contra la vagina de ella y luego resbalara por su trasero, en donde se restregaba frenéticamente mientras ambos se besaban enloquecidos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Neji en un susurro ronco junto a su oído. Tenten entrecerró los ojos sin poder contener el suspiro placentero al sentir el torso de él chocar contra su espalda.

Sentía el calor que expelía el cuerpo del hombre, y eso la encendía de sobre manera. Se encontraba tan abstraída con la imagen de la pantalla que no había sentido el momento en que el chico se había acomodado tras ella, dejando caer una de sus piernas junto a las de ella. La enorme mano de Neji estaba posicionada justo al borde de la cama, rozando con peligro el trasero de la chica.

—No sabía que pagabas por tener estos canales —comentó con mordacidad, intentando que la cercanía de él no terminara por enloquecerla rápidamente; quería divertirse al menos un rato.

—Me inspiran —respondió sencillamente el Hyuuga, utilizando aquel tono arrebatadoramente sensual. Su mano se movió lentamente deslizando sus largos dedos por la cadera de Tenten, hasta alcanzar la piel expuesta producto de la corta camiseta que ella solía usar cuando estaba en casa.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó nuevamente siguiéndole el juego. Movió su cabeza de forma involuntaria, exponiendo su cuello al aliento extremadamente caliente del hombre, el cual aprovechó la inclinación para acercar sus labios de forma peligrosa, pero si tocar la piel erizada.

—Para pensar en ti —confesó antes de morder la piel del sensible cuello de la mujer, arrebatándole un placentero gemido—, cada vez que veo una… imagino que somos tú y yo que recreamos todas esas películas.

—Y ahora… ¿quieres que hagamos lo mismo que ellos? —preguntó dejándose llevar; sintiéndose perdida completamente. La mano libre de Neji se cruzó por delante de su cuerpo, uniéndose a la otra en la labor de abrir lentamente los botones de la corta camisa que llevaba la castaña.

—Es lo que más deseo —aceptó con la voz cada vez más ronca, centrando sus ojos claros en los senos que se empezaban a vislumbrar al ir quitando la prenda de la chica—. Me encanta cuando no llevas ropa interior —comentó mientras su manos tomaban posesión en sus erguidos montes—, me calienta aún más.

—Te fijas hasta en eso —alcanzó a susurrar, apretando los ojos con fuerza y tratando de controlar sus gemidos. Su cabeza se dejó caer sobre el hombro de él; debía tratar de jugar un poco más, pero se le estaba haciendo imposible― se nota que me miras demasiado.

—Siempre —reconoció sin dejar su labor en los senos de ella—. Me encanta verte las tetas cuando se traslucen con tu ropa… me gusta mirarte el culo cuando usas esos apretados pantalones… me encanta verte las piernas cuando llevas esas faldas tan cortas. —Fue su turno de gemir al sentir la mano de ella apretando su hinchada verga por sobre el pantalón—. Me encanta imaginar que follamos día y noche sin parar… que gritas mi nombre descontrolada… me fascina cuando en mis sueños me la chupas y luego te tragas toda mi leche.

—Nunca imaginé escucharte decir eso —gimió descontrolada, sintiendo el lánguido movimiento de una de las calientes y húmedas manos de él deslizarse por su abdomen, alcanzando y abriendo con facilidad el botón de su pantalón, para luego seguir serpenteando hasta rozar sus largos dedos por sobre su húmeda feminidad, y comenzar con la condenada y placentera tortura en su clítoris.

—Que no lo diga no significa que no lo piense —acordó otra vez, dejando la labor de su mano diestra en el seno de ella, para bajarla hasta la mano de Tenten aplicando más presión sobre ésta para así lograr lo mismo en su verga—. Que no lo demuestre no significa que no te desee… que no me calientes.

No fue capaz de decir nada más, ni siquiera de pensar. Se dejó manipular como una muñeca de trapo, sus oídos se confundían entre los suspiros de Neji y los descontrolados gritos de placer que provenían del televisor, al cual desde hacía rato le habían dejado de prestar atención. El chico la separó de su cuerpo sólo para desvestirla con rapidez. Tenten se dejó hace con facilidad, perdida en el mar de lujuria al cual su compañero de vivienda la había llevado; ya no podía pensar nada, después podría analizar completamente lo ocurrido; ahora sólo quería dejarse llevar por aquel juego que se había convertido en algo demasiado real.

Él la recostó en la cama con agresividad, apoyándose sobre ella dejándole sentir el peso de su cuerpo. Su piel desnuda pudo sentir el roce de las prendas que Neji aún llevaba, pero que no ocultaban el calor que su cuerpo emanaba. La besó con pasión descontrolada, apretándose contra ella y acariciándole desenfrenado, la castaña correspondía con el mismo ímpetu que él, deslizando sus manos por la espalda del chico bajo la blanca camiseta que llevaba.

Con la respiración acelerada, Neji se separó nuevamente de ella, quien se quedó sobre la cama observando con los ojos nublados de placer cómo él se quitaba con rapidez y ansiedad las prendas que llevaba, lanzándolas lejos. Sus ojos en ningún momento perdieron el contacto; la excitación del momento no se bajaba con nada.

De un momento a otro lo perdió de vista sintiéndose confundida. Tuvo la reacción de levantarse para ver qué ocurría, pero acompañado del sonido de la puerta cerrarse violentamente, Neji volvió a aparecer frente a sus ojos, con su verga enorme y alzada en todo su esplendor, maravillándola, aturdiéndola y calentándola aún más.

El Hyuuga no pudo evitar la sonrisa arrogantemente satisfecho al notar cómo los ojos de ella resplandecían al centrase en su polla, sintiéndose complacido y deseoso. Volviéndose a recostar sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, la besó más impaciente y excitado que antes. Las manos de ambos se dedicaron a deslizarse por el cuerpo del otro, acariciando con desesperación hasta la más mínima exposición de piel que alcanzaran. Sus necesitadas intimidades rozaban con perversión y erotismo, sus sudores se comenzaban a hacer presentes a través de sus poros, sus gemidos y suspiros se perdían en la garganta del otro.

Neji fue deslizando sus hambrientos labios por la piel sudada de ella, mordiendo y besando su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula, hasta alcanzar los senos de Tenten tragando uno de ellos todo lo que su cavidad bucal se lo permitió, sus dientes atraparon el erecto pezón, mordisqueándolo con perversidad produciendo gritos de placer por parte de la mujer. Su mano izquierda tomó posesión del seno libre, apretándolo y masajeándolo con fuerza, mientras que la otra se deslizaba por el contorno del fémino cuerpo hasta alcanzar una de sus piernas y abrirla con morbosidad, para así encajar su propia pelvis con la de ella en un erótico y sensual choque de intimidades que no alcazaba a convertirse en coito.

—Déjame metértelo por el culo como lo hacen ellos —ronroneó gravemente una vez que volvió a besarla. Su pelvis se seguía moviendo lentamente en un ensayo de penetración—. Déjame follarte por el culo —pidió extasiado—, quiero poseer ese redondo y exquisito culo que me calienta a diario.

Alzó la cabeza intentado centrar su vista nublada en el televisor, logró entrever cómo el hombre se hundía salvajemente en el culo de la mujer que se encontraba arrodillada sobre el mismo sillón en el que al principio él estaba sentado. —Hazlo —respondió—, sólo hazlo rápido.

Él se separó de ella, pero antes de alejarse completamente, Tenten volvió a acercarlo para besarlo con agresividad y luego morderle el labio. Neji gimió agónico; ya no soportaba más aquello. Necesitaba hundirse en aquella mujer que tanto lo excitaba.

Se acercó a gatas sobre el colchón hasta la mesita de noche de la cual abrió el cajón, sacando una botella blanca con etiqueta azul.

—Esto es increíble para las pajas —le dijo a la castaña volteándose a verla, encontrándola arrodillada sobre el colchón mirándolo impaciente—, y será de gran ayuda para poder metértelo más fácilmente.

Tenten sonrió con perversión, quitándole el envase de las manos para mirarlo. Imaginó depravadamente que Neji lo utilizaba para masturbarse pensando en ella y eso hizo que su intimidad se mojara aún más. Volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el chico, empujándolo por el hombro para hacer que él cayera sobre la cama, una vez que lo vio recostado en ella, ensanchó su sonrisa abriendo el frasquito para aplicar un poco de la loción transparente en la palma de su mano. Sus ojos de chocolate derretido, se enfocaron en el viril miembro inhiesto de Neji, el cual resplandecía y latía ansioso por una buena cogida. Lamiendo su labio, acercó su mano hasta el pene del hombre comenzando a deslizarla por todo el largo y ancho de la aquella dura y caliente polla, esparció la loción con lentitud regocijándose con los gemidos que emitía el chico, en los cuales descontroladamente pronunciaba su nombre y le pedía que se apresurara.

Sin ser capaz de seguir con su tortura, la castaña dejó su labor para inclinarse sobre el cuerpo del hombre y besarlo con ansiedad. Posteriormente se acomodó junto a él dándole la espalda, dejando su trasero inclinado hacia él para que tuviera completa disposición de hundirse en éste. Neji se puso de costado al igual que ella, tomando su mojada y lubricada hombría dirigiéndola hasta el orificio trasero de Tenten, la cual no quitaba sus ojos de su verga, impaciente, por querer pronto verse invadida.

Debido al lubricante, el pene del Hyuuga resbaló por la hendidura de ella haciendo que fuera menos laborioso poder penetrarla. Con insistencia y lentitud el esfínter de la chica empezó a engullir la vibrante y caliente polla del chico, quien con su mano había tomado la cadera de ella para poder darle más firmeza a sus movimientos. Tenten gritó de placer al sentirse completamente penetrada por aquel enorme monumento que su compañero tenía por pene. De perfil lo miraba esperando que él comenzara a moverse, Neji la miró sonriendo arrogante inclinándose hacia ella posteriormente para besarla. Gustosa correspondió el beso sintiendo como él comenzaba a menearse.

Apretaba sus senos con fuerza, penetrándola con brusquedad. Ambos recostados de costado en la cama, gemían descontrolados y satisfechos, besándose con morbosidad, mirando con ojos perversos la unión que mantenían.

Tenten se sentía extasiada, enloquecida, suciamente satisfecha de estar follando con Neji. Sin duda alguna, el chico estaba benditamente dotado no solamente de inteligencia sino que también con una verga que merecía ser alabada. Comprendió que estaba equivocada porque en ese preciso momento, el Hyuuga le demostraba con sus palabras y sus actos que su mentalidad no tenía relación alguna con el semblante parco y severo que siempre mostraba, que por aquella cabeza que siempre había sido admirada por su ingenio y sabiduría, pasaban también los pensamientos más inmorales jamás imaginados de alguien como él. La castaña acertaba y comprobaba que los calladitos eran los peores; Neji era el mejor ejemplo de ello.

El juego que sin darse cuenta ambos habían comenzado, ahora lo habían terminado. Ambos estaban perdidos, ya no había vuelta atrás ni oportunidad de arrepentirse. No sacaban nada con hacerlo, sería una tortura enloquecedora tratar de evitar aquello que ambos producían en el otro; era el placer o la locura, y para ella era mucho mejor perder la cordura por culpa del deseo y la lujuria experimentada junto a ese fornido y viril hombre, que tratar de contenerse y volverse loca por no poder saltarle encima y saciarse de él. No podían resistirse al pecado, ahora ambos estaban encerrados junto al mismísimo pecado, y a simple vista serían perdedores en la batalla contra el pecado capital de la lujuria.

Aceleró sus movimientos pélvicos entrando con más profundidad y velocidad en la cavidad trasera de la chica. Sentía que su verga estaba a punto de estallar; la estreches de aquella zona producía en su pene algo similar a como si lo estuvieran apretando, estrujando y eso lo enloquecía. Dio unas palmadas en el glúteo de la castaña, maravillándose con el sonido y el movimiento de éste, los gemidos placenteros de ella terminaron por desquiciarlo. Volvió a besarla con pasión, apretando su seno al tiempo que se hundía completamente en ella y se derramaba en su interior llegando finalmente a su orgasmo. Respirando aceleradamente, y sin retirarse de dentro de la mujer, la volvió a besar llevando su mano hasta la intimidad completamente mojada de ella, acariciándola con maestría, enterrando dos dedos en su cavidad mientras acariciaba con su pulgar el hinchado clítoris. Movió su pelvis un poco llevándola prontamente al éxtasis, el cual le demostró con un potente grito con su nombre.

Finalmente quitó con lentitud su miembro de la cavidad de ella. Tenten se volteó quedando con la espalda pegada al cobertor humedecido por la secreción de sus sudores. Sonriendo y respirando agitada, atrapó con sus manos el rostro de él al momento en que Neji se posicionaba junto a ella, acercándose para besarla. Un beso intenso y cargado de satisfacción; lento y eterno, con sus lenguas acariciándose en una batalla pausada y placentera. Se separaron levemente para coger aire, el hombre pegó su frente mojada a la de ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ambos rieron cómplices antes de besarse de nuevo.

—¿En qué piensas? —La voz profunda de Neji la hizo reaccionar. Enfocó sus ojos en el chico, sonriéndole mientras negaba levemente.

—Jamás pensé que algo así ocurriría —reconoció pensativa, sintiendo como él la pegaba más a su cuerpo—. Cuando acepté que tú vinieras a vivir aquí junto con Hinata, creí que todo seguiría igual que antes… que no me hablarías, que me ignorarías igual como lo hiciste cuando éramos adolescentes. —Fijó sus ojos en el blanco techo, pareciendo como si recordara—. Me sorprendió sinceramente que volviéramos a hablar —sonrió—, como si nunca hubiésemos dejado de ser amigos, como si no hubiésemos pasado casi seis años sin hablarnos. Parecíamos tan amigos.

—Cuando mi papá me comentó lo que pretendía Hinata, y las condiciones que mi tío había puesto, no dudé ni un minuto en aceptar venirme aquí —contó él sin dejar de mirarla. Aún cuando Tenten no lo miraba directamente, sabía que lo escuchaba—, era la oportunidad perfecta para poder retomar lo que alguna vez por idiota dejé: tu amistad —recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada junto a la de ella—. Fui realmente estúpido al alejarme de ti de un día para otro, pero era un niño y no me gustaba que mi papá siempre me estuviese molestando contigo —sonrió levemente—. Tú sabes que a los doce años a ningún niño le gusta que lo molesten con cosas referentes al amor y eso, y mi papá siempre decía que yo estaba enamorado de ti, y que me casaría contigo y cosas así… y eso lograba que yo me enojara. Opté por alejarme y quedarme sólo con Lee, y para cuando me di cuenta de lo idiota que era mi forma de pensar, tú ya parecías haberme olvidado. Tenías nuevos amigos y luego un novio. Creí que nuestra amistad había muerto, que no podría jamás recuperarse y lograr crecer y madurar con nosotros. Nunca tuve el valor ni la oportunidad de acercarme y proponerte que intentáramos recobrar lo que dejamos atrás.

—Los amigos no hacen lo que acabamos de hacer —interrumpió divertida.

—Pues creo que nuestra amistad tiene un nivel mayor —corroboró él—. Somos mucho más que amigos, Tenten. —La besó suavemente—. ¿Tú piensas que eso es posible?

—Creo que me encantaría tener un amigo-amante tan sucio como tú, Neji —dijo la castaña con perversidad—. Y también creo que me equivoqué totalmente.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Sobre la imagen que me había creado de ti en todos los años que no hablamos —respondió divertida—. Acabas de confirmarme que los calladitos son los peores.

Neji rió suavemente antes de volver a besarla mientras se recostaba sobre ella para encender la pasión nuevamente.

Los días que siguieron fueron prácticamente iguales. No habían sido capaces de resistirse al pecado que se había instalado junto a ellos en aquel departamento; en cada ocasión que podían se entregaban sin miramientos al placer y la lujuria.

Su relación no tenía nombre, pero eran como una pareja normal con una severa adicción al sexo. Se juntaban en la universidad para conversar, comer e incluso si se encontraban por casualidad en algún pasillo, no se restringían a la hora de besarse. Tenten prácticamente había dejado de dormir sola ya que con o sin sexo, dormir juntos se les había hecho costumbre, preferentemente en la habitación de Neji ya que ahí había televisor que alimentaba la imaginación.

Hinata se puso muy feliz al enterarse —no por ellos—, que estaban saliendo, o al menos así quiso tomarlo. Aunque ni Neji ni Tenten lo negaban, pero preferían omitirle cómo era que habían empezado a relacionarse de otra manera que, por obvias razones a ella no le decían. Hinata aún era muy inocente para enterarse, era lo que ambos concluían.

En una de sus tantas noches a solas, el sonido de la puerta alertó sus sentidos. Tenten miró a Neji a los ojos implorando por compasión, pero él dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa perversa y maléfica haciéndole entender que estaba perdida. Ahogó cuanto pudo el gemido. El sonido se escuchó más desesperado, Tenten quiso gritar de placer al sentir como Neji se hundía salvajemente en su interior.

—Tenten… —llamó la voz de Hinata desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Si…? —contestó agónicamente, sintiéndose extrañamente excitada al pensar que sólo la angosta madera de la puerta la mantenía separada de su amiga y el cuerpo desnudo de Neji que la mantenía presionada contra la dura pared envistiéndola salvajemente.

—¿Has visto Neji-niisan? —cuestionó la chica.

—No —respondió nuevamente desfalleciendo de placer con la magnitud de las estocadas del sereno Hyuuga y los dientes de él clavados en su cuello.

—Está bien —dijo Hinata resignada—. Yo quedé de juntarme con Kiba-kun y Shino-kun, volveré más tarde.

—Perfecto —susurró Neji con malicia al oído de la castaña.

—Está bien Hinata —respondió como pudo Tenten—. Que lo pases bien.

Una cordial despedida y el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse, le permitieron a la mujer gemir libremente de placer ante las violentas estocadas de aquel hombre del cual nadie jamás podría pensar que era la personificación de la lujuria.

Un grito placentero retumbó en el departamento con un solo nombre y causante: Neji Hyuuga. Un hombre calladito, calladito, pero con un tremendo apetito.

.

.

* * *

_Se lo habían planteado?_

_Nosotras les dijimos: los calladitos definitivamente son los peores, y obviamente Neji lleva el estandarte._

_Acaso creían que detras de ese rostro serio se escondia un hombre igual? Noooo, no se equivoquen chicas, si es la mente más sucia jamás imaginada..._

_Había pensado muchas cosas para poner aquí, pero se me olvidaron todas U_U_

_Quedó un poquitín largo el momento, pero teníamos demasiadas ideas para el, además que tenía que quedar todo claro y dar el contexto de cómo los sucios se encontraron finalmente para saciar ese apetito voraz que tienen por follar._

_Sería mucho pedia llegar a los 550 reviews? Una meta... para que cuando publiquemos el otro martes el momento aniversario, tengamos tal numero de comentarios... sin son mas mejor =D_

_Recuerden que los momentos cumplen un año el 27 de julio, y tenemos algo programado para ese dia =D_

_No olviden que Neji es el señor de los sucios... y que los calladitos son los peores... y obviamente Tenten es la señora de la suciedad._

_Dejen sus comentarios... nos leemos en una semana._

_P/D: haganle asco a las innombrables._

Be Jealous.


	26. El mejor amigo

_**De: Masashi Kishimoto & Las Migas ©**_

_**Reservados todos los derechos.**_

_**Estas son historias de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real es mera coincidencia.**_

* * *

Momento veintiséis: **El mejor amigo.

* * *

**

"Neji, me casaré"

Las palabras de ella se repetían sin cesar golpeando dolorosamente mis oídos, atacando mis tímpanos y destruyendo mi corazón. A cada golpe que daba al saco de boxeo mí tortura aumentaba; su sonrisa radiante, el brillo de sus ojos, la felicidad en sus palabras. Así como la recordaba, mí consciente me recriminaba.

Yo era su mejor amigo por lo que en ese momento mi misión debía ser felicitarla y desearle lo mejor, hacer propia la dicha de ella, darle mí aceptación, comprensión y sobre todo apoyo, pero no, la reacción que tuve fue todo lo contrario a la idealizada; le grité, la recriminé, y finalmente le confesé que la amaba.

Desde el principio vi como los ojos de ella se cristalizaban llenándose de lágrimas producto de mis crueles palabras, pero aún así no me detuve; seguí diciéndole que estaba equivocada, que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, que era una estúpida por casarse tan joven… dije tantas cosas sin pensarlo porque realmente la noticia me afectaba; saber que el amor de mí vida sería de otro me torturaba, saber que la perdería sin haberle confesado jamás lo que sentía me estaba matando.

Las gotas de sudor corrían por los contornos de mi rostro, mis brazos se estaban adormeciendo producto del cansancio, mi cuerpo exigía un respiro, pero yo me negaba; golpeaba y golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza, intentando descargar la furia que sentía: mi descontrol. Quería librarme de todos mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos; deseaba que el tiempo retrocediera y no haberme comportado de esa manera.

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de verla sólo como mí mejor amiga. Para mí ella era mucho más que eso; era mi compañera, mi complemento, era mi sueño, era quién yo amaba. Porque ella era todo lo que quise sin siquiera quererlo realmente. Junto a ella comprendí que no necesitaba cambiar porque a pesar de ser de comportamiento y actitudes frías, ella me aceptaba. Me comprendía, me conocía, y me apoyaba en mis decisiones, aún cuando no estaba completamente de acuerdo. Ella era la que me aconsejaba cuando lo necesitaba, la que me escuchaba cuando ya no podía seguir guardando más mis palabras, la que me recriminaba por mis actitudes antipáticas sin sentir miedo por hacerme enojar, aquella que era capaz de aconsejarme cuando mi mente no era capaz de entender las situaciones que escapan de mi juicio. Tenten era todo lo que yo no era.

Desde niños empezamos a compartir juntos creciendo y conociéndonos cada vez más, acompañándonos en las buenas y en las malas, teniendo discusiones como buenos amigos que éramos pero siempre logrando perdonarnos mutuamente a veces sin la necesidad de utilizar palabras; ella sabía que yo estaba ahí para lo que fuera, así como yo también sabía que ella jamás me faltaría. Creamos un lazo indestructible que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, una amistad enorme que muchos envidiaban y malinterpretaban, un vínculo que logró que me diera cuenta que depositar confianza en alguien no era tan malo como lo imaginaba, una gran amistad que se escapó de mis manos porque todo lo que ella me hacía sentir se convirtió en algo mucho más fuerte. Intenté prohibirle a mis emociones y sentimientos que se confundieran; Tenten era mi mejor amiga y no podía ser más que eso. Imploré a mi corazón que dejara de acelerarse cada vez que ella estaba cerca, rogué a mis pensamientos que dejaran de rememorarla, pedí a todos los dioses existentes no sentirme tan feliz junto a ella, pero todos mis ruegos no fueron escuchados, al final me enamoré perdidamente de mi mejor amiga.

Me confié en mi actitud porque siempre había sido una persona bastante seria que nunca demostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente, salvo contadas excepciones como lo era ella, por lo que atribuí que jamás dejaría de verla sólo como mi amiga. Logré darme cuenta que de un tiempo hasta el presente ya no sentía lo mismo, ya no era como antes; ahora anhelaba estar con ella, sentirla cerca, hablarle y demostrarle con caricias mi cariño hacia ella, algo inusual y extraño en mí. No entendía porque mi corazón se aceleraba tanto cuando ella me sonreía de esa manera tan única, me culpaba por sonreír como idiota al recordar los momentos que pasábamos juntos, me recriminaba al tener pensamientos insanos relacionados con ella; quería besarla, tocarla y oírla gemir mi nombre. Creía que eso duraría sólo un tiempo; que era una fase de nuestra amistad, pero me equivoqué. Mis creencias fueron completamente erradas, me enamoré perdidamente de mi mejor amiga, y eso sencillamente no podía suceder.

"Te amo Tenten, te amo"

Esas fueron las palabras con las que terminé mi monologo, y para ese entonces ella no dejaba de llorar.

Han pasado tres meses desde mi confesión desde ese día que no sé nada de ella; perdimos contacto y yo me rehusé a buscarla a sabiendas que no sólo me haría daño a mí, sino que a ella también.

Tenten llevaba más de dos años de relación con un tipo que nunca terminó de caerme bien, no porque fuera el novio de quién yo amaba, sino porque el desgraciado la engañaba como quería y yo lo sabía, pero nunca hice nada por separarlos. Mi amiga lo quería mucho, yo era consciente de ello, y era por eso que me negaba rotundamente a partirle el corazón diciéndole la verdad, porque ella sufriría y yo la había visto sufrir bastante como para ser capaz de hacerla conocedora de más daño. No obstante, si encaré al desgraciado que se hacia llamar su novio, recriminándolo y amenazándolo, pero de nada sirvió ya que días después él le propuso matrimonio, y ella ilusionada y enamorada, aceptó.

Agotado y sin ánimos ni para continuar pensado me dirigí al baño del gimnasio para asearme y retirarme. Quería llegar pronto a la soledad de mi departamento, para encontrar cualquier cosa con lo que distraerme, aunque sencillamente eso se me hacia imposible.

Si al menos ella intentara ponerse en contacto conmigo; si me llamara o me buscara, cualquier acto que sane mi corazón. Me basta sólo con saber que continuaremos siendo amigos, ya no me importa si ella se casa con otro. Ya no me importa nada simplemente no quiero perderla para siempre.

Al abrir la puerta de mi apartamento me encontré nuevamente con la soledad que siempre me acompañaba; todo estaba oscuro y solitario. Pensé una vez más en la idea de comprarme un perro eso era algo que ya se me hacia necesario; un poco de compañía. Antes Tenten solía pasar mucho tiempo conmigo: íbamos de compras, cocinábamos, incluso salíamos a hacer deportes juntos, veíamos películas y un sinfín de panoramas que juntos establecíamos, lástima que ahora ella no estaba. Mi rutina era tristemente patética.

Encendí la luz de la entrada encontrándome con un sobre color blanco, con decorados en dorado en cuyo centro estaba escrito mi nombre con maravillosa caligrafía echa a maquina, en el mismo tono de los adornos. Lamenté enormemente haber abierto esa carta, o más bien, esa invitación; la que me informaba que dentro de una semana sería el matrimonio de Tenten. Unión a la cual estaba cordialmente invitado.

Si llorar se me diera fácilmente, en ese instante lo hubiera hecho, pero ya estaba resignado a que la había perdido para siempre; ya había llorado lo suficiente sin darme cuenta, y de por si, eso era completamente extraño para una persona tan seca como yo. Contadas fueron las ocasiones en que lloré, realmente muy pocas, y ahora en los últimos tres meses, parecía haber llorado más que en toda mi vida, aunque seguía sin sentirme orgulloso por hacerlo. Tenten definitivamente me hacia hacer cosas que jamás imaginé. Llorar era una de ellas, así como también sonreír, abrazar, decir palabras o realizar gestos de cariño y muchas otras cosas que son comunes en las personas normales, exceptuando que yo no era una persona que cabía en la definición de "normal".

Suspiré melancólico. En la soledad de mi departamento poco me importaba demostrar lo mal que me sentía, al fin y al cabo nadie me escucharía ni se compadecería de mi lamentable situación. Tiré la invitación sobre la mesita que se encontraba a la entrada, cayendo junto al llavero de un pandita de juguete, el que ella misma me había regalado hacia tiempo; llavero que poseía las llaves de su departamento, porque según propias palabras de Tenten, ella confiaba tanto en mí que quería demostrármelo con ese gesto sabiendo que yo sabría cuando utilizarlas. Lamentablemente siempre estuvo ahí, esperando ser usado. En un acto de reciprocidad yo le entregué unas llaves del mío amparando sus palabras, haciendo gala de nuestra gran amistad, que no necesitaba un por qué.

Me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el sillón, cerrando los ojos y visualizando momentos que ocurrieron; situaciones que me hacían tan feliz, recuerdos inolvidables a su lado. La amistad que compartíamos era tan especial. Jamás imaginé que una persona como yo pudiese tener amigos, menos aún alguien que me comprendiera y me aceptara tal cual soy, tampoco imaginé llegar a enamorarme de ella cuando la conocí, pero aquí estoy sufriendo por perderla para siempre, aunque con el extraño gustillo de saber que al menos le dije que la amaba.

Amar es una palabra pequeña, pero con un significado enorme. Si llegasen a preguntarme cómo me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, no sabría que responder. Simplemente decir que a una persona como ella es imposible no amarla, más aún cuando han pasado años de sus vidas compartiendo, cuando ha estado a tú lado en las buenas y en las malas; cuando te entrega el cariño más grande que puedas imaginar sin pedir nada a cambio. No fue fácil lo reconozco, para un tipo con el orgullo tan grande como el mío no es sencillo reconocer un sentimiento tan poderoso y tan destructor, pero se dio y no me quedó otra opción que aceptarlo. Sin embargo, Tenten nunca me demostró que podía sentir algo más que un amor de amigos hacia mí, y ya para ese entonces estaba con su dichoso novio, y yo opté por callar; prefería amarla en secreto y seguir compartiendo a su lado para conservar aquellos momentos por la posteridad, porque de todas maneras nuestra relación se asemejaba mucho a una de novios, aunque sólo fuéramos amigos.

La utopía no es una palabra que me agrade demasiado, pero no podía evitarla cuando pensaba en ella; me gustaba soñar, me gustaba desear, porque todas esas situaciones se mantendrían ocultas en mi mente y nadie podría saberlas ―a menos que existiera alguien que leyese las mentes, lo cual era imposible― solamente yo sería consciente de ellas y seguiría anhelando para que algún día se hiciesen realidad. Desafortunadamente no podemos vivir de los sueños, porque mientras más alto lleguemos, la caída será más dolorosa y las rodillas no la resisten.

Resignación era una palabra que odiaba, pero la cual había tenido que aprender a aceptar, porque mi vida se trataba de eso: resignarme a lo que me tocó. Porque ya había dado una batalla en la que no había tenido rival; simplemente me enfrenté a mis miedos, lanzándome al vacío descuidadamente, sin pensar en lo que me esperaba abajo; yo simplemente me enfrenté a un desafío inexistente.

Derrota era mi segundo nombre; Neji el derrotado Hyuuga.

Decidí que lo mejor sería presentarme en su matrimonio al menos para seguir desempeñando mi rol de mejor amigo, sin importarme verla ataviada un hermoso vestido uniendo su vida a alguien que no era yo, sabiendo que mis sueños se iban a la mierda, sólo conformándome con verla feliz y que quizás con un poco de compasión de su parte, podríamos volver a ser amigos dejando en claro los sentimientos, obligándome nuevamente a reprimirlos y hacerlos a un lado.

Una semana era poco tiempo comparado con los tres meses en que no tenía noticias de ella. Nunca imaginé que tuviese tanta prisa en contraer nupcias, pero que más daba, no importaba la fecha; antes o después sería lo mismo: la perdería de todas formas. Porque sus labios besarían a otro, su cuerpo se entregaría a otro, su deseo sería para otro, porque nunca había sido para mí.

Me distraje lo que más pude aquellos días, intentando hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no recordarla, exceptuando el día en que compré el traje que llevaría a su boda; algo sencillo, un traje común y corriente de aquellos que se usan en las situaciones formales, no necesitaba nada más.

También me compré un perro: un cachorro de dálmata que encontré en la tienda de animales, y que me produjo un no sé qué cuando lo vi, es que tenía unos ojitos tan tristes, iguales a los míos, dijo la vendedora. Fue así como encontré a mi compañero, y al verlo después en mi departamento ladrando y agitando su cola sin cesar, llegue a creer que sería un gran consuelo para mí soledad. Lo bauticé con el nombre de "Rony" en alusión en uno de mis cantantes favoritos.

El día que esperaba nunca llegase se presentó ante mí de manera súbita; en compañía de Rony el tiempo pasaba más rápido, ya que constantemente tenía que tratar de enseñarle los lugares que debía ocupar como baño, o también intentando que no acechara todo a su paso.

Me presenté en la iglesia establecida quince minutos después de la hora fijada en la invitación. Para ese entonces ya habían llegado varios de los invitados, siendo recibidos por un jubiloso Kankurou. Yo ni siquiera me acerqué, no era tan cínico como para felicitarlo si ambos éramos conscientes de que nunca nos llevamos bien, simplemente entré y me senté a esperar.

El tiempo pasó angustiosamente lento; veía a la gente entrar y disponerse por los asientos a la espera que pronto el matrimonio empezara. El dolor crecía en cada minuto, pero mi rostro inescrutable jamás lo demostró. Intenté alejarme de aquella situación, distrayéndome con cualquier cosa, incluso llegando a analizar las vestimentas de los demás invitados.

En primera fila se encontraba Temari, la mejor amiga mujer de Tenten y hermana del novio, ataviada en vestido verde que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, su cabello rubio caía libre y ordenado, un sutil maquillaje adornaba su rostro. A su lado se encontraba su eterno enamorado; Shikamaru, quién como siempre tenía una cara de fastidio total y pereza extrema, él vestía un elegante traje muy parecido al mío, exceptuando por el color de la camisa que era del mismo verde que el traje de su novia.

Aburrido de evaluar los trajes de las demás personas, recordé a Rony quién pequeño e indefenso tuvo que quedarse solo en mi departamento con la posibilidad de las mil cosas que podría hacer. Ignorando las atrocidades con las que podría encontrarme cuando regresase a mi hogar, reaccioné cuando vi a Kankurou parado en el altar.

El momento había llegado, me dije. Me levanté de mi posición al mismo momento que los demás invitados, llenando mis oídos de la marcha nupcial que empezaba a resonar en toda la iglesia, tragando pesadamente al dirigir mi mirada hacia la entrada esperando que mis ojos se encontraran con la figura de Tenten vestida con su traje de novia ingresando por esas enormes puertas, radiante de felicidad al unirse finalmente al hombre que amaba.

Maldije una vez al desgraciado aquel; él no se la merecía. Mi amiga era demasiado buena persona para él. Si Tenten supiera de los engaños de Kankurou, si supiera que él realmente no le devolvía ese amor que ella le brindaba, si al menos yo hubiese sido un poco más valiente y consciente de mis sentimientos hacia ella, quién estaría parado en el altar sería yo y no él, pero bueno ya era bastante tarde.

Extraño fue cuando la canción terminó y nadie apareció en la puerta, más extraño aún cuando los murmullos empezaron a extenderse por toda la iglesia y todos miraban a Kankurou y la puerta intercaladamente, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a la interminable espera.

Miré a Kankurou, quién tenía un semblante indescifrable en su rostro; la mueca que adornaba sus labios era de horror, mientras que sus ojos se veían brillantes. Imagino que tipo de cosas estarían pasando por su cabeza; la situación simplemente no daba muchas cosas a pensar, y fácilmente se podía concluir que la novia no llegaría.

Mi corazón se aceleró ante tal pensamiento, queriendo que mis deducciones fueran ciertas; rogando a todos los dioses existentes para que Tenten no entrara por esa puerta y se casara con ese tipo.

Un pelirrojo entro corriendo, aunque su rostro permanecía completamente serio, se acercó a Kankurou y en el momento en que cruzó por mi lado. Lo reconocí: era Gaara el hermano menor del novio y por lo mismo de Temari. El recién llegado susurró algo al oído del chico parado frente al altar. Yo miraba atentamente la situación, queriendo leer los labios del pelirrojo para así saber que era lo que decía. Desafortunadamente no pude entender nada, pero si fui capaz de ver claramente como el rostro de Kankurou se desfiguraba notoriamente. Mi corazón dio un brinco.

Temari se acercó a sus hermanos intrigada por saber lo que estos hablaban. Por la distancia era obvio que no podría escuchar lo que decían, pero si podía identificar cada una de las muecas que aparecían en sus rostros, clara señal de que lo que yo pensaba era cierto.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que los murmullos se hicieron más notorios, ya todos sospechaban lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque sinceramente no se podían deducir muchas cosas de una situación así.

En ese momento quise sonreír, pero dadas las circunstancias guardé cualquier emoción que demostrara mi felicidad para cuando estuviese solo. Gaara encaró a todos los invitados, anunciando que el matrimonio se suspendía, razones no dio, suponiendo que todos ya debían saber el por qué. Nadie preguntó nada, lentamente todos se fueron retirando aunque los murmullos nunca disminuyeron.

Yo me retiré de la iglesia aparentando indiferencia, pero en mi interior sentía enormes deseos de correr y gritar de felicidad, por muy infantil que sonara, no me importaba. En ese momento mi dicha era enorme y quería gritársela al mundo, sin importarme que todos me tacharan de loco; sencillamente decirle al mundo que la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado no se había casado podía ser suficiente para contagiar de alegría a todos.

Me subí a mi auto mientras aflojaba el nudo de la corbata, en ese momento una inevitable sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, la cual no se borró hasta que llegué a mi departamento. Fue al momento de meter la llave en la cerradura que me extrañé. Estaba seguro de haberle dado dos vueltas al pestillo antes de salir y ahora no tenía ninguno. Quizás alguien se había metido a robar, aunque eso era imposible; mi edificio era uno de los mejores de la cuidad nunca se habían dado ese tipo de situaciones.

La segunda situación que se me presentó fue no ser recibido por los simpáticos ladridos de cachorro feliz que siempre me brindaba Ronyy al verme atravesando la puerta: "me robaron el perro" pensé. Entré cuidadosamente mirando hacia todos lados, buscando a cualquier individuo ajeno a mi propiedad, sin embargo no encontré nada. Recorrí silenciosamente la cocina y la sala, pero no había nadie, caminé hasta mi habitación viendo que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Abrí con cuidado siendo un bulto blanco en el suelo con lo primero que me encontré. Extrañado miré detalladamente el lugar, localizando bajo las mantas de mi ordenada cama otro bulto.

Caminé para ver que clase de ladrón entraba a un departamento y se metía en la cama de su víctima. Me ubiqué al lado contrario al bulto, tomando las mantas y levantándolas encontrándome con Rony quien me miraba atento moviendo sin cesar su cola.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le pregunté al perro completamente confundido y extrañado, sin sentirme lo suficientemente patético al hablarle a un animal que nunca me respondería, al menos no de una manera que yo pudiera entenderle. Rony me ladró sin dejar de mover su cola.

―Te compraste un perro… ―me estremecí de pies al cabeza al reconocer su voz. Mi corazón latió agitado al oírla, reconociendo de inmediato el dolor de su tono.

―¡Tenten! ―exclamé sorprendido al verla a ella bajo las mantas con su vista pegada en Rony. Sus ojos hinchados, el maquillaje corrido y el rastro de lágrimas que hacia que mechones de cabello se pegaran en su rostro; se veía tan triste―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté sin ser capaz de entender aún.

―Me escondo ―respondió sencillamente sin mirarme en ningún momento, estirando levemente su mano para acariciar la cabeza de mi perro―, es bastante lindo… ―comentó―. ¿Cuándo lo compraste?

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―insistí ignorando su pregunta―. ¿Por qué no llegaste a la iglesia? ―quería que ella me respondiese todas las interrogantes que colapsaban mi mente; deseaba que ella me confirmara todos mis anhelos.

―Porque no pude… ―sollozó. Distinguí nuevas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo, me senté en la cama sólo para acariciar su rostro. Rony inmediatamente se levantó bajándose del colchón y saliendo de la habitación―. No podía casarme Neji ―decía entrecortadamente mientras lloraba―, no podía cometer un error así.

Conmocionado por sus palabras me recosté junto a ella sin dejar de acariciar su rostro, encontrándome al fin con sus ojos los cuales se pegaron a los míos transmitiéndome todo el dolor que sentían.

―No lo amo, Neji ―confesó―, no puedo amarlo ―su voz se oía tan rota, tan lastimada, que sentía como mi propio corazón se contagiaba de su dolor―, no después de saber lo que sientes…

¿Lo que yo siento? ¿Yo era el culpable de que ella no se casara?

Reconozco que cuando entré a la habitación y encontré el bulto blanco en el suelo, jamás imaginé que podría ser su vestido de novia, menos aún llegué a pensar que era ella la que se encontraba bajo las mantas. Quizás se trataba de mi mente regocijada de alegría, la que opacaba mi intelecto, pero no me interesaba en esos momentos; la sorpresa de encontrármela ahí era demasiado grande.

―¿Yo? ―cuestioné confuso acercándome un poco más a ella―. Yo sólo te confesé lo que sentía para que tú lo supieras, no para que no te casaras…

―Nunca debiste hacerlo ―refutó ella acercando su mano y acariciando con delicadeza mi rostro―, no debiste desenterrar aquello que tanto me costó enterrar…

―Tenten… ―susurré sin entender sus palabras―. ¿A qué te refieres?

―Yo también te amo Neji ―reconoció entre lágrimas―, y tuve tanto miedo de decírtelo, que preferí ocultarlo en lo más profundo de mi corazón, sólo por el temor de perderte…

―Tenten… ―murmuré nuevamente, incapaz de creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban. Sin poder comprender como el miedo que ambos sentíamos nos había llevado a una situación así―, yo lo oculté por lo mismo…

―Si fuésemos más valientes… ―sonrió amargamente―, nos habríamos ahorrado muchas cosas…

En ese momento sentía ganas de llorar al igual que ella para lamentarnos juntos de ser unos cobardes; de haber compartido tantas cosas bajo el nombre de amistad, queriéndonos de una manera muy distinta a como lo hacen los amigos. Por cobardes, por orgullo, por el miedo a perdernos preferimos callar teniendo que estar en una situación extrema para poder ser capaz de reconocer lo que sentíamos realmente.

Con temor me aproximé hasta sus labios, pero todos mis miedos se disiparon al sentir como ella correspondía la íntima caricia expresando en ella todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro y que por tanto tiempo mantuvimos oculto. Sentí en mis labios el sabor de aquellas amargas lágrimas que antes había derramado, pero ya no lloraba, simplemente se dedicaba a profundizar cada vez más aquel beso que tanto necesitábamos. Nos besamos con anhelo, con amor, entrega, pasión, compromiso y millones de sentimientos más que podían resultar indescifrables.

Aquella tarde y durante la noche nos entregamos el uno al otro sin cesar, de manera profunda e íntima, demostrando sin palabras todo lo que sentíamos. Nos unimos con amor, con placer, con deseo. Expresamos a través de nuestros gemidos y nuestras caricias lo mucho que nos necesitábamos. Aluciné cada vez que ella gritó mi nombre, enloquecí con sus caricias, deliré con sus besos; me sentí completamente correspondido. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección como si fuésemos dos piezas de rompecabezas que estuvieron perdidas, hasta que finalmente lograron encontrarse y unirse para no separarse jamás. Los caminos de nuestras vidas siempre estuvieron en paralelo, pero llegó un momento en que se tuvieron que separar sólo para volver a juntarse y transformarse en uno.

Ya no importaba todo lo que habíamos dejado atrás. En ese momento la visión de Tenten frente al altar a punto de casarse con otro parecía tan lejana e irreal. Porque en esa situación era imposible creer que dos personas que se amasen tanto podrían llegar a estar separadas.

―Neji… ―escuchaba bajito a mi oído, como un susurro infantil que buscaba despertarme. Logré formular algún sonido incomprensible que demostraba que estaba medio despierto―. Neji… ―repitieron―. ¿Puedes ir a mi casa a buscarme ropa?

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en mi rostro. Ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de abrir los ojos; el susurro de su voz me comprobaba que no había sido un sueño, que ella estaba a mí lado después de habernos confesado nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.

―No creo que sea correcto andar por la calle paseándome con el vestido de novia ―continuó―, así que necesario que vayas a buscarme ropa ―terminó sonriendo, yo entreabrí los ojos sólo para observarla y dedicarle una sonrisa que no podía seguir ocultando. Realmente era feliz junto a ella.

Con pereza me levanté, escuchando las risas de ella ante mis quejas por no dejarme descansar después de tan agotadora noche. Me vestí rápidamente para poder salir pronto y volver de la misma forma. Nada más abrir la puerta de mi habitación, entró Rony ladrando entusiasmado y agitando sin cesar su larga y delgada cola, subiéndose rápidamente a la cama para recibir las caricias que Tenten le ofrecía.

La miré sonreír y reír tan radiante, como si no hubiera sido ella la que estuvo a punto de casarse el día anterior; como si el pasado no importara en ese momento; como si realmente hubiésemos estado juntos siempre. Sonreí yo mismo antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirme al departamento de Tenten.

Antes de salir tomé las llaves que nunca había utilizado, pero que permanecían desde el inicio en el mismo lugar. Me encaminé en mi auto hacia aquel lugar que tantas veces había visitado en compañía de ella, y entré como si estuviera habituado a hacerlo. Me dirigí hacia su habitación sin siquiera preocuparme de cerrar la puerta; estaba confiado en que sólo tomaría algunas cosas y saldría con la misma velocidad con la que había entrado, de todas formas no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

Me encasillé en meter algunas prendas en el primer bolso que encontré, sin preocuparme demasiado de lo que guardaba; yo sólo quería volver pronto a mi casa y compartir con Tenten. Suena un tanto desesperado, pero realmente quería estar junto a ella y disfrutarla por completo. Ya había sido demasiado tiempo de no poder verla, ni tocarla, y ahora se tenía la oportunidad de compartir como siempre lo soñé con ella, debía aprovecharlo al máximo.

―Te estaba esperando ―la voz masculina me sobresaltó. Me erguí rápidamente, poniéndome a la defensiva y mirando al hombre que se ubicaba junto a la puerta de la habitación.

―Kankurou… ―susurré con los dientes apretados―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Ya te dije, te esperaba ―respondió él sin variar en ningún momento su semblante serio y su mirada de odio―, es necesario que hablemos.

Pude darme cuenta que aún vestía el traje de novio y que su rostro se veía desaliñado. Tenía unas profundas ojeras bajo los ojos, su pelo desordenado y su vestimenta arrugada. Sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados y sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas demostraban que había estado bebiendo.

―Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo ―argumenté volviendo a meter cosas de Tenten en el bolso.

―¿Ni siquiera explicarme por qué te estás llevando las cosas de mi novia? ―siseó con ira reprimida.

Paré en seco al escuchar su pregunta, me erguí dignamente para enfrentarlo, lo miré con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía sin vacilar ni un momento; Kankurou ya sospechaba algo, no era necesario negarlo, pero tampoco se trataba de contarle todo. Que él pensara lo que quisiera.

―¿No dirás nada? ―continuó―. Acabas de mandar a la mierda mi matrimonio y ¡No dirás nada! ―estaba colérico, furioso, destrozado.

―Yo no hice nada… ―respondí tranquilamente―, tú me viste, yo estaba ahí… y desde hace meses que no hablo con Tenten. ―me mordí la lengua para no continuar; no tenía porqué estar dándole explicaciones.

―¡No me mientas! ―exclamó furibundo, apretando sus manos y mandíbulas―. Tenten me dejó una carta… ¡Yo lo sé todo!

―¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? ―cuestioné con burla y un dejo de molestia―. Deberías estar con alguna de las tipas con las que sueles revolcarte a gusto…

Vi claramente como sus mandíbulas se tensaban aún más. Se había quedado sin argumentos, yo tenía toda la razón; él era un canalla descarado que no merecía explicaciones.

―Sólo venía a comprobar la verdad ―gruñó fastidiado―, quise que ella me lo dijera en la cara para sentirme aún más mierda… quería saber que de verdad no me amaba como creí que lo hacía… que me mintió durante toda nuestra relación.

―¿Mentir? ―ahora era yo el enojado―. ¿Te atreves a decir que ella te mintió? ―caminé un paso acercándome a él―. ¡Tú! ―exclamé despectivo apuntándolo con un dedo―. Tú que la engañabas con quien se te cruzara por delante ―me sentía realmente molesto al escucharlo decir que ella era culpable de todo lo que había pasado―, tienes el descaro de culparla a ella por no quererte cuando tú nunca lo hiciste….

Nuevamente lo dejé sin argumentos. Yo tenía razón desde siempre, porque aquel tipo no la quería realmente, las razones de por qué estaba con ella no las sabía, tampoco me importaban, pero me enardecía saber que no la quería y más encima la culpaba a ella por no amarla desesperadamente. Realmente sí me importaba saber por qué estuvo con Tenten durante tanto tiempo sin quererla.

―Ahora será tú quien me dé explicaciones ―continué―. Me dirás por qué tuviste con ella sin quererla y sólo para engañarla. ―no le estaba preguntando, le estaba exigiendo una explicación.

―Sí la quería ―respondió soberbio―, y no necesito darte mis razones de por qué estaba con ella ―en su rostro se formó una sonrisa maliciosa―, quizás… era por el sexo ―su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca que pretendía molestarme― ella es sorprendente en todo lo referente a sexo

Fue mi turno de sonreír soberbio y arrogante― Eso lo sé…

Su mandíbula se desencajó y sus pupilas destellaron de odio contenido, me sentí completamente satisfecho al devolverle la mano; jamás permitiría que alguien como Kankurou hablara mal de Tenten, ni nadie.

―No tienes nada que hacer aquí ―volví a mi labor anterior, observando aturdido la provocativa ropa interior de mi amiga que había cogido por casualidad. Rápidamente despabilé―, creo que las cosas están claras: Tenten no quiere estar contigo.

―Y tú eres el culpable de todo ―argumentó acercándose―, tú la alejaste de mí.

―Por un momento en tú maldita vida ―nuevamente me voltee a verlo enfurecido―, deja de pensar sólo en ti… ¿Cuál es el gusto de querer estar con ella cuando no la quieres? ¿Quieres humillarla? ¿Hacerla sufrir teniéndola atada a ti sabiendo que la engañas con quien se te antoja? Ten por seguro que Tenten es lo suficientemente orgullosa para no permitirlo ―cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba destilaba rabia pura―, y yo tampoco lo permitiré jamás.

―Sale al rescate el mejor amigo de toda la vida ―se burló Kankurou sonriendo malicioso. Entendí que aquello que yo le decía era cierto; no se molestó en negarlo ni contradecirlo, asumiendo que era verdad―, el idiota enamorado que nunca dijo nada a su amiga por temor a perderla para siempre…

―No creas que tus palabras me molestaran ―dije con superioridad―, al menos de algo sirvió la relación que tuviste con ella… ―sonreí burlón―, ahora estamos juntos y tú eres nadie para separarnos…

Nuevamente la ira lo invadió, tensándose visiblemente. Me sentía enormemente satisfecho de provocarlo de esa manera; era un insano placer restregarle la verdad en el rostro―. Ahora si no te importa… ―lo miré desafiante―, te pediré que te marches y no nos molestes más… ella está bien sin ti.

Sin darle tiempo de responder me dirigí al baño en busca de alguna de las cosas personales de Tenten. No hizo falta preguntar para saber que él se había marchado; el fuerte portazo anunció su retiro.

Suspiré aliviado; finalmente las cosas se habían solucionado. No hicieron falta explicaciones para que él comprendiera que ya no formaba parte de la vida de Tenten, y con esto me sentía de alguna forma agradecido de ello; Kankurou se había retirado con todo el orgullo que le quedaba, asumiendo que ya era tiempo de dejar de hacerle daño a mi amiga dejándola libre para que fuese completamente feliz.

Y sólo a mi lado lo sería.

Lo reconozco y asumo, siempre fui posesivo con lo que creía me pertenecía por derecho absoluto. Durante mucho tiempo sentí que Tenten era MÍ amiga, la única, pero ahora siento, pienso y estoy completamente seguro que no es sólo mí amiga, sino que también mi mujer.

Admito que soy un cabrón.

Rápidamente volví a mi departamento luego de recoger lo que creía que sería necesario para que Tenten no se moviera en varios días de mi lado.

Podía asegurar también, que haber reprimido emociones y sentimientos durante tantos años, me estaba jugando en contra en éste momento; ya no sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar con tanta felicidad embargándome por completo.

Es difícil de explicar, pero resumiendo que la única mujer que había logrado enamorarme como un idiota estaba junto a mí, lograba que todo se viera de color rosa. Sinceramente me sentía patético, aunque en menor grado.

Al llegar me recibieron los simpáticos ladridos de Rony ―que en ese momento hasta el perro lograba animarme― y el olor a miel que había en mi departamento. Rápidamente me dirigí a la cocina encontrando a mi mujer ―porque desde ahora era completamente mía―, cocinando unos panqueques mientras tatareaba una canción.

No hace falta mencionar que aquella camiseta de mi propiedad lucia esplendorosamente bien en su cuerpo; sólo cubría lo necesario y eso me entusiasmaba un montón.

Tendría que aprender a controlarme, aunque sabía que se me haría una tarea difícil.

―Te tardaste… ―dijo ella sin siquiera voltear a mirarme―, pensé que habías huido igual que yo… ―lanzó una risotada divertida mientras sacaba el panqueque del sartén―, puede ser contagioso… ―me miró seria para luego volver a reír.

―Estuve con Kankurou ―comuniqué acercándome al mesón junto a ella. Tente me miró impactada―, creo que ya no te molestará nunca más… entre los dos dejamos las cosas en claro.

Mi castaña asintió como si realmente comprendiera con mis pocos detalles lo que yo le decía― En la carta que le dejé, expliqué todo lo que por mucho tiempo me reprimí; mi amor por ti, nuestra amistad, sus engaños, mis sentimientos para con él, la felicidad de saberme correspondida por ti, y finalmente las razones de no querer atarme a alguien que no me quería ni lo haría nunca… ―suspiró largamente―, así como también a alguien que yo nunca podría querer…

―Al menos ―señalé acercándome y atrapándola en un abrazo―, creo que fue capaz de comprender que no te merecías lo que él te hacía, creo que algo de cariño debe de haberte tenido para dejarte ser libre y feliz.

―Kankurou sólo se quiere a él mismo ―argumentó mientras alzaba un poco su cabeza provocando que su cálido aliento chocara contra la piel de mi cuello. Cerré los ojos―. Él jamás podría apreciar a alguien sinceramente, sólo se preocupa por su bienestar y satisfacción personal, nada más.

La apreté más contra mí, pidiéndole mudamente que ya no habláramos más del tema: Kankurou era parte del pasado.

Sentí sus manos rodear mi cintura mientras hundía su nariz en mi pecho. La apreté más contra mí, para poder inundarme de su presencia.

Los ladridos de Rony nos devolvieron a la realidad, provocando que Tenten se separara rápidamente de mí para poner atención en el panqueque que ya empezaba a quemarse sobre el sartén.

La observé moverse rápidamente intentado salvar lo que quedaba de comida. Sonreí feliz pensando que había esperado mucho tiempo para estar así con ella.

¿Sólo su mejor amigo? ¡Patrañas! Su mejor amigo, sí, pero ese que la ama como nadie más en el mundo.

* * *

_Empezar pidiendo perdón por la enorme tardanza en actualizar los momentos, pero en realidad... el tiempo se nos fue de las manos._

_Subo éste capítulo, que es una especie de "relleno" para calmar la ansiedad y para que no crean que dejaremos botados los momentos._

_Creo que quedó un poco cursi, meloso y fuera del personaje, pero no pude más... ya lo tenía escrito hace algún tiempo (mucho en realidad) pero lo modifiqué y terminé para poder subirlo._

_Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado y sirva para reenamorarse de ésta singula pareja... ¿Sólo amigos? ¡Patrañas! Incluso en el "rellenuto", capítulo 184, se afianza más su relación._

_Revuelquense en su mierda asquerosas innombrables, que como el Neji & Tenten no hay! Oh! ray!_

**_Informo también, para todas aquellas lectoras y escritoras (incluso hombres si es que se interesan) en que hemos decidido, ambas Migas, abrir los momentos para todas..._**

**_Así es queridas fanaticas de la pareja, a partir de éste capitulo quedan abiertos los momentos, para todas aquellas interesadas en aportar con su "momentito" a ésta particular entrega._**

**_Nos hemos dado cuenta, que no daremos abasto para lo que iniciamos, y como no queremos dejarlo botado durante tanto tiempo, decidimos proponerles a todas y todos que participen en ésta redada._**

**_¿Cómo hacerlo?_**

**_¡Fácil! Sólo escriban la idea que se les venga a la mente, obviamente no igual que otros momentos anteriores, lo envian a nuestro correo (que adjuntaremos) y nosotras lo leeremos, corregiremos y haremos una especie de retroalimentación con quien escribio el capítulo. Luego será subido, detallando obviamente quién lo escribió._**

**_¿Les interesaria participar?_**

**_Pues, las puertas están abiertas a todas las fanaticas de la pareja. Sólo mencionar, que en lo posible tratar de dejar fuera a otras parejas, pero se permite mencionarlas sin enfocarse en ellas. Recuerden que son momentos Neji & Tenten, y ya hemos visto por ahi que han inciado los "momentos" de otras parejas ¬¬_**

_Dejamos el correo: **NEJISUKIS arroba HOT...**_

_Obviamente en minuscula, y todo junto. Estaremos a la esperas de sus respuestas._

_Dejen en un review plasmado no sólo un comentario del capitulo, sino que tambien de su interes por participar._

_P/D: El correo de las Migas no tiene MSN asi que no lo agregen, los correos particulares de cada una serán puestos a disposición a las interesadas en participar._

**_MIENTRAS MÁS MEJOR!_**

_Esperamos respuestas._


	27. Fe

_** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **___

_**Sin embargo, la idea y narración pertenece a NejiTenten Fans. **___

_** Estas son historias de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real es mera coincidencia.**_

* * *

Momento veintisiete: **F**e.

* * *

Momento escrito por: **Camila Castillo.**

* * *

― Neji ―la voz femenina resonó entre la multitud. El aludido alzó la mirada buscando a su interlocutora. Al hallarla ésta le indicó con la mano que la siguiera.

Comenzó a caminar por aquel pequeño pasillo del departamento y abrió una puerta que no estaba cerrada en su totalidad. Ambos entraron a una habitación que tenía una lámpara encendida alumbrando con un tenue naranjo el lugar. Él cerró la puerta tras sí y miró a la chica con una divertida intriga mientras él se recargaba en la puerta y ella se tiraba de espaldas a la cama con sus brazos extendidos, la miró a los ojos recibiendo una cálida mirada de vuelta. Los ojos de ella se enfocaron en la puerta, desviándose nuevamente hasta encontrarse con los de él, Neji puso el cerrojo, y la morena golpeteó levemente la cama haciéndole una petición muda. El genio se dirigió hasta ella sentándose en la mullida cama. Volvió a los castaños orbes mientras la chica seguía esbozando aquella dulce y cálida sonrisa.

―¿Te aburriste? ―preguntó mientras ella se removía de su lugar sentándose frente a él con ambas piernas cruzadas y extendidas. Puso una mano en su cadera y con cierta alegría respondió.

―Sí ―respondió sincera―, pero te traje porque quería mostrarte algo y hacer lo que acordamos ―cerró los ojos mientras su rostro apuntaba al techo, Neji le dedicó una extrañada mirada. Aún se escuchaba la música de parranda junto con el escándalo que producían sus amigos, pero en aquella habitación ellos dos, solos, todo era mucho más tranquilo, era como si sólo existieran ambas almas y nada más importara.― Escucha atento, allá ―apuntó la muralla de enfrente, él agudizó su sentido auditivo y trató de distinguir el escándalo que había afuera con aquel sonido para tratar escuchar, sonaba como si se azotara una madera contra el muro y uno extasiados gemidos masculinos y femeninos alcanzaban a distinguirse entre la algarabía. Un leve rubor surcó sus mejillas masculinas volviendo su rostro al de Tenten con el ceño fruncido―. Siempre tan pudoroso, Hyuuga ―río entre dientes la morena, mientras éste giraba su cabeza hacia el lado derecho con cierta indignación―. Ino no pierde el tiempo ―comentó con picardía a lo que ocurría en la habitación contigua. Él volvió su rostro hacia al frente donde se encontraba ella mirándolo con cierta gracia en el rostro.

―Eso no te incumbe, pero deberían ser más prudentes y hacerlo en un lugar más íntimo ―comentó incómodo el heredero Hyuuga.

―Bueno, no te traje aquí para escuchar como Ino se folla al rarito de Sai ―dijo un poco más seria, a lo que éste puso especial atención―. Lo prometido es deuda ―se acercó más al castaño haciendo que sus rodillas se toparan quedando frente a frente, ambos sentados con las piernas cruzadas como para cuando se medita, ambos con sus ojos firmes viendo uno al otro―. ¿Quién comienza? ―preguntó con un dejo de ternura, una pequeña sonrisa se comenzaba a delinear en sus carnosos y rojizos labios.

―Tú ―dijo escuetamente, su expresión se volvió seria. Continuó―, pero lo que harás es poco comparado con lo mío.

―Bueno, entonces… yo me suelto el pelo, tú me dices desde hace cuánto la conoces y desde hace cuánto que sientes aquello por ella y yo te digo a quien amo también, luego tú dices el nombre de la afortunada ―si bien ambos estaban estrictamente serios, la química que tenían desde que se conocían era especial y única creando una particular confianza, sin contar que la comodidad y calidez que de la castaña se desprendía y la aceptación que él regalaba hacia todo más confortable.

―Nunca hablamos de este tema ―espetó cortante esperando a que ella dijera algo, pero esta con su silencio dio a entender que prosiguiera―. Hablamos de todos los temas pero nunca hablamos del amor ―comentó ciertamente intrigado.

―No es que no hablemos del amor, aunque es verdad que hemos hablado de los temas más incómodos y tristes para cada uno, nunca hemos hablado del amor… ―pausó uno segundos―, conyugal.

―Entonces ¿Por qué ahora? ―frunció levemente el ceño.

―Al principio pensé que había algo de ése tema que no podía tratar contigo, sin embargo eres mi mejor amigo, te aprendí a conocer y ya tenemos un expediente de amistad demasiado largo como para dignarnos a hablarlo, sólo… ―dijo lenta y pacientemente la castaña, pero algo en su cabeza hizo que callara.

―Sólo… ¿Qué? ―preguntó al ver como ella no proseguía.

―Siento que te es incómodo, al igual que a mi… ―bajó levemente el rostro pero sin dejar de observar aquellas perlas―. No pensé que te llegarías a enamorar ―confesó, lo que dejó levemente sorprendido al albino.

―Soy humano ―contestó, pero esta rápidamente respondió.

―Sí, pero uno diferente, además… ―bajó algo apenada la mirada―. Si no te hubiera sacado el tema… tú… simplemente no me lo hubieras comentado ―musitó con cierta rabia en su voz.

―No soy quien demuestra todo, tengo mis razones ―pausó sólo un segundo―. Como tú tienes tus razones para hacerte ese peinado ―comentó socarronamente.

―Bueno, pero tus razones son estúpidas ―dijo algo grosera, lo que incómodo un poco al prodigio. Continuó―. Aquello lo supe sin querer, te admito… sentí que en ése sentido ―volvió su mirada a el chico―, no confías en mi ―Neji bajó la mirada.

Sabía sólo con mirarla cómo ella realmente se sentía. La expresión que se dibujó en su rostro dos días atrás, cuando por entre broma y broma, risas y conversaciones la castaña dio cuenta de que él sentía algo; sentía amor por alguien y no había sido capaz de comentárselo siquiera. Ella se limitó a preguntar aquella sospecha traviesa que apareció en su cabecilla, siendo afirmativa. Ahora Tenten había ideado un pequeño juego: él debía decirlo, aceptarlo y contarle algo que quería guardar para sí mismo, prefería la soledad y la cotidianidad antes que el rechazo, a cambio de él poder ver por primera vez aquel siempre recogido cabello suelto y saber la misma información, de la que sabía, mas no a quien iba dirigido, sin embargo… en realidad aquellas palabras le había dolido, él sí confiaba en ella... demasiado.

―Sabes que no es así ―su tono de voz había disminuido levemente y su mirada se reencontró con los castaños ojos femeninos, quizá no se la había comentado nunca pero ella era su mejor amiga, la persona más importante para él, aunque no lo demostrara.

―Aún tengo la fe… ―mostró una escueta sonrisa―, de que por fin… nos abramos totalmente ―el Hyuuga asintió levemente con la cabeza―; el uno al otro.

―Guarda esa fe ―y sin más comenzó a acercarse a ella. Tomó la primera horquilla sacándola con delicadeza y suma lentitud, ella humilló levemente la cabeza para que se le hiciera más fácil sacar el resto al muchacho. Vio como con la primera horquilla sacada el rodete perdió tensión. Guardando cada horquilla en su palma derecha, continuó con la labor de quitar cada una de las horquillas del cabello de Tenten; al sacar la segunda un par de mechones se soltaron, sacó una tercera y al final un cuarta horquilla del rodete derecho, el cabello que tenía una suaves y desordenadas ondas se dejó caer suavemente y un intenso olor a lavanda se impregnó en su olfato: un dulce olor a lavanda. Sin querer ver el rostro sonrojado de la chica prosiguió con el segundo rodete y el mismo procedimiento, luego de que el cabello ondulado cayera en su hombro por completo se dio cuenta del largo; le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y estaba sumamente cuidado, también se dio cuenta de que el olor a lavanda se intensifico y perfectamente aquel dulce aroma llenaba la habitación. Dejó sus manos caer en su regazo con todas las horquillas asidas en la derecha y con la tenue luz de aquella antigua lámpara, contempló hipnotizado la belleza inusual que el cabello cayendo libre dotaba a la castaña que sonrojada levemente miraba a los blancuzcos y profundos ojos de chico.

Él, Neji Hyuuga se sentía extremadamente cautivado y por una inexplicable razón ahora más que nunca no podía despegar su vista de aquel femenino, hermoso, dulce y cálido rostro. Aquella sensación extraña en su estómago se volvía a presentar. Con mucho esfuerzo desvió sus ojos hasta la lámpara que colgaba del techo.― Aún tengo la fe… que seamos totalmente sinceros ―mientras una leve y melancólica sonrisilla se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios.

―Contigo siempre he sido sincera ―tomó la mano izquierda de él entre su palma derecha y entrelazó sus dedos―; por alguna razón… nunca he podido mentirte ―confesó con cierta alegría y paz en sus ojos.

―La conozco desde hace ocho años, cinco que hablo con ella ―su mirada se dirigió a los labios de ella, mientras Tenten observaba con especial atención lo que pronunciaba el chico―, desde hace dos años y medio o tres que me di cuenta que yo no la veo como amiga, si no… ―miró sus manos entrelazadas y dio un leve apretón―, la necesito como algo más ―esta le respondió de la misma manera. Él se encontraba serio y nervioso, tanto que ella podía notarlo, pero aquel nervio se sumo a la chica, quien sabía que era su turno―. Tengo la fe… aun tengo la fe que pueda quizá sentir lo mismo… que yo ―susurró casi inaudible.

―Yo te pido que… ―masculló terriblemente nerviosa. Sus hombros se tensaron, su cabello le molestaba, sentía como en un desordenado compás aquella mano que yacía entrelazada con la de Neji tiritaba notable e inevitablemente―que me perdones… ―dijo sin poder mirar a los ojos al chico. El Hyuuga enarcó ceja confundido

―¿Perdonarte? ¿De qué habl…? ―sin embargo ella no lo dejó terminar y siguió hablando.

―El chico a quien amo… desde hace el mismo tiempo que tú amas a aquella afortunada mujer… ―lo miró a los ojos, transmitiéndose entre ambos intensos mensajes―. ¡Sí que es afortunada esa tipa! ―comentó dejando una nerviosa sonrisa, luego suspiró cansina, algo estaba dejando sin aliento al genio Hyuuga. Sin querer siquiera imaginarlo, dejó que ella lo hiciera testigo de la realidad. Tenten dudó unos instantes―. Tengo la fe de que me perdones, pues ese chico, a quien amo… ―hizo una pausa extremadamente larga, y luego entre un suspiro cansino pronunció―; eres tú… ―su voz era tan inquietantemente nerviosa y sin poder entender aún por qué simplemente no le mintió.

Bajó triste su mirada. Realmente no podía observar aquella faz confundida de él, aquellos ojos que reclamaban algo inexplicable. Lentamente soltó la mano del chico, quien la mantenía fuertemente apretada, con un movimiento algo brusco logró soltarse dejando su mano libre junto a la otra sobre su regazo.

Neji acercó lentamente la mano que contenía las horquillas en su palma hacia su rostro, viéndolas detenidamente. Bajó sus manos observando nuevamente sus palmas. Instantes después alzó nuevamente sus opalinos ojos, detallando que oculto tras el flequillo de su frente y su cabello suelto se escondía el rostro avergonzado de su compañera. Pensó que Tenten realmente deseaba que la tierra la tragase, sintiéndose extrañamente culpable por hacerla sentir así: tensa, nerviosa, retorciendo compulsivamente sus manos. En un acto inconsciente, tomó las manos de su compañera entre las propias, manteniendo aún las horquillas en su palma derecha.

Liberando una de sus manos, tomó el mentón de la chica para alzarle la cabeza y lograr que Tenten lo mirase a los ojos. El rostro asustado que ésta mantenía se apaciguó lentamente, al tiempo en que él con sutileza acariciaba su mejilla y mentón con aquella tersa y cálida mano. Los confundidos ojos femeninos se cerraron para luego relajar todo su cuerpo, y aunque la duda permanecía latente al igual que el miedo, la tranquilidad se posicionó en su cuerpo y algo indescriptible la domó por completo. Las sensaciones comenzaron a fluir y la alegría que su pecho reprimía era más grande que aquella habitación.

De súbito el nerviosismo cobró vida al sentir un cálido vaho rozar su piel, su cuello, su mentón, hasta finalmente detenerse junto a su oído. Un estremecimiento la recorrió entera cuando él habló:

―Tenten… ―pronunció lentamente provocándole cosquillas sobre la sensible piel de su oído. Cerró los ojos estremeciéndose levemente, un pequeño suspiro quedo se escapó de sus labios, al sentirlo tan cerca de ella―. Tenten… tú… eres tú ―por unos segundos ella no entendía qué trataba de decir el Hyuuga con aquellas tres palabras. Su nombre sabía exactamente qué era, pero ¿Ser qué? Como un relámpago la respuesta apareció en su cabeza, haciéndola estremecer, rebosaba de plena alegría

―_Bueno, entonces… yo me suelto el pelo, tú me dices desde hace cuánto la conoces y cuándo te diste cuenta que sientes aquello por ella y yo te digo a quien amo también, luego tú dices el nombre de la afortunada __―_el recuerdo de hace nos minutos resonó en sus oídos.

Ella lo pidió, y él le dijo… pero simplemente no podía creer; no lo podía creer. Sus mejillas ardían cual caldero en llamas y sus ojos se encontraban húmedos, pedía a Kami que no fuera una broma.― No bromees… ―susurró como pudo; su voz era un murmullo perdido entre el bullicio.

―Nunca lo hago ―susurró aún sobre su oído. Lentamente se separó de ella sin dejar de mirarla directamente, se detuvo cuando sus labios estuvieron a la altura de los rojizos de Tenten. Ambos estaban nerviosos; lo deseaban, pero Neji no se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso. Entrecerraron los ojos, decidiéndose la chica por acortar la escasa distancia que los separaban. Lentamente posicionó sus labios sobre los del Hyuuga, sintiendo la extraña suavidad que estos poseían. Entreabrió levemente los suyos, sintiendo como rápidamente él imitaba su gesto terminando por unir completamente sus bocas. Con suma lentitud movió sus labios transformando aquel contacto en el ansiado beso que ambos esperaban; un beso tortuosamente lento, pero por sobretodo dulce, revuelto en sensaciones. Aquel primer inexperto y anhelado beso demostraba en actos y no en palabras lo que él realmente sentía por ella: amor, mientras que Tenten sólo daba lugar al tumulto de sensaciones que en ése momento rondaba por su corazón, mente y estómago; aquellas mariposas parecían querer salir de ahí. Neji por su parte sentía lo mismo, aunque para él era difícil de entender.

Él no cabía en la felicidad que tarde, mal y nunca se presentaba, pues la chica que lo había enamorado de hace años sentía lo mismo que él. Tenten era con la única que simplemente estaba y le encantaba compartir hasta el silencio; única y exclusivamente junto a la morena, pues no podía desconocer que desde que la vio algo provocó él. Sin que nadie lo notara podía estar nervioso y hasta agitado, nunca se animó a dirigirle un mísero saludo, pero cuando quedó en su mismo grupo, sintió que la vida por primera vez le sonreía, al tiempo que comenzó a conocerla y hacerse amigos. Se convirtieron en los amigos más inseparables que en Konoha se conocía, muchos insinuaban lo que segundos atrás se había verificado; que se amaban, y ahora él ya no sabía qué pensar ni cómo reaccionar. En el caso de la chica fue bastante parecido, pues ella desde que lo vio entrar a la academia le había llamado la atención de sobremanera y ahora que él besar sus labios y sintiese lo que ella promulgaba ocultamente, lograba que su felicidad expeliera por sus poros.

―Quédate conmigo ―pidió en un suspiro la chica, rozando sus labios y nariz tierna y cálidamente, permitiendo que el cálido aliento de su boca y su respiración se mezclaran con la de él, mientras éste miraba con pequeños ojos a la chica, sonrojado.

―Siempre ―contestó escuetamente, rozando sus labios para volver a posarlos sobre los de la chica.

* * *

_Pues bien, lamento muchísimo, realmente MUCHÍSIMO, la tardanza, pero como algunas sabrán, la cuenta de Las Migas ya no existe, principalmente porque, para quienes no lo sepan, Harmonie Roux, abandonó la página. Sus motivos no los sé, ni me interesan, cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Sin embargo yo, Vistoria, quise continuar con este desafío que alguna vez comenzamos, no les miento al decir que más de alguna vez pensé en borrar los momentos y cerrar la cuenta, pero no lo hice por la extraña necesidad que querer seguir haciéndolo, al menos hasta que pueda. Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, principalmente en la universidad, razón por la cual no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir como quisiera._

_En fin, algunas buenas fans de la pareja, que quisieron cooperar con esta causa me enviaron sus fics para subirlos como parte de los momentos, la primera y autora de esta historia fue CAMILA CASTILLO, a quien deben darle el crédito de esta idea, yo sólo corregí algunos detalles, principalmente ortografía._

_Así que ya saben, las que quieran, son libres de participar en los momentos, par así no tener que verme en la obligación de borrarlos definitivamente._

_Debo agregar también, que por alguna extraña razón no me llegan los correos de la página, ni a la cuenta de NejiTenten Fans, ni a la cuenta de Vistoria, no sé realmente cuál es el motivo, así que si no respondo algún mensaje es por eso mismo, pero si quieren participar, envíenme mensajes a mi cuenta (Vistoria) ahí los revisaré para ponernos de acuerdo._

_Gracias por leer, espero sus generosos reviews._

_Abajo las PUTAS INNOMBRABLES! NO NOS GANARAN!_


	28. Rubores

_**Los personajes utilizados en ésta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Sin embargo, la idea y narración de la historia pertenece a NejiTenten fans.**_

_**Estas son historias de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real es mera coincidencia.**_

* * *

Momento 27:** R**ubores.

* * *

Momento escrito por: Kusubana Yoru.

* * *

Lee la podía hacer reír con la misma facilidad con la que conseguía que su instinto asesino se liberara en una explosión poderosa y devastadora. El maestro de taijutsu también era completamente capaz de conseguir que su feliz existencia se resumiera a una exasperada súplica para que la tierra la tragara borrando todo vestigio de su presencia, sobre todo si venía incluido el discurso motivador con poses anatómicamente imposibles para la mayoría de la población humana sin importar que contaran con entrenamiento ninja.

Tenía que reconocer que la mayor parte del tiempo quería dar de baja la cédula de registro poblacional de su compañero de equipo, pero en esa ocasión, para ser total y completamente sincera, la cara de Lee daba gracia.

Sus delgados labios apretados desaparecían casi completamente, de no ser porque el contorno de estos estaba enrojeciéndose por la fuerza que usaba realmente no sabría que estaban ahí. Sus tupidas cejas eran casi una sola por lo fruncido del ceño, que sin embargo, más que enojado o pensativo, le hacían más evidente el sufrimiento generado por su autocontrol. Los ojos de negra pupila buscaban con desesperación un sitio para posarse que no fuera ella o Neji, pero como un imán parecía verse irremediablemente atraído a alternar la mirada entre ambos.

Y la razón era bastante simple: quería reírse. Tanto o más que ella.

—Creo que yo ya me voy —dijo el joven rompiendo el silencio y el sello de sus labios apenas controlando la sonrisa que se le pintaba. Se puso de pie en un salto como si los resortes del sofá lo hubieran impulsado de golpe, gritó enseguida un muy elocuente pero breve discurso sobre las maravillas de la vida, aunque la última palabra fue casi cortada por una traidora carcajada finalmente encubierta por la puerta y su sonoro azote.

Tenten dejó de mirar la vía de escape de Lee y dirigió entonces la mirada al otro hombre que quedaba en la sala de su departamento.

Neji era pálido por naturaleza, de alguna bizarra manera no importaba cuanto se expusiera al sol, simplemente su piel se reusaba a generar melanina y por esa razón era más que evidente notar las variaciones de flujo de sangre en su cuerpo, especialmente su rostro que de hecho era lo único visible de piel la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sin embargo, debía reconocer que Neji era un genio, y si su cuerpo no le daba melanina a su piel, se las ingeniaba para que de todas formas pareciera estar hecho de porcelana… no por lo perfecto de su piel que en sí era otro punto que ella envidiaba, pues habían pasado juntos la pubertad y ni un solo desgraciado granito se había atrevido a irrumpir el cutis de su compañero, a diferencia de ella.

Regresando al tema, Tenten se referiría más a la completa inexpresividad que conseguía en absolutamente todas las circunstancias. Aunque se encontrara en el medio de un balneario de mujeres que gustosas se sacaran la poca ropa que quedaba, y dado el caso, él simplemente buscaría con calma y tranquilidad la salida, caso contrario a prácticamente cualquier hombre que para esos momentos yaciera en el suelo desangrándose y víctima de un espasmo orgásmico.

Una vez incluso, por razones vengativas que no comprendió nunca, media Konoha se enteró del tipo de ropa interior que usaba el genio Hyūga. Y sin embargo, Neji sólo levantó una ceja, movió la cabeza y caminó como si nada pasara.

Había momentos en que estaba segura de que si Lee no conocía la vergüenza en persona, Neji simplemente no sabía ni qué era eso.

Sus ojos chocolate inspeccionaban minuciosamente la figura sentada al frente. El sillón podía dejar de envidiarlo, ahora aquél mueble era lo único blanco de la habitación y todo porque Neji se había convertido en una mancha rosada que subía gradualmente el tono de su rostro, pronto sería un orgulloso rojo vivo.

Oh sí. Neji Hyūga estaba sonrojado.

No. Más glorioso aún, ella había sonrojado a Neji Hyūga.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por su victoria. Cruzó las piernas y se acomodó mejor en su sitio observando complacida al colega que conoció hacía exactamente diez años, que se convirtió en su novio hacía cuatro, su compañero de cama desde hacía tres y sería su esposo en dos semanas.

Realmente se sentía perversa, eso y muchas otras cosas más que antes ella le hubiera mustiado a él en medio de gemidos frenéticos, y solo por eso quería que levantara el rostro y la mirara.

Usualmente era al revés, desde siempre era ella quien terminaba como un tomate. Cuando recién se conocieron se ruborizaba con el simple hecho de verlo porque le gustaba… le gustaba en un sentido bastante inocente e infantil, se sonrojaba como cualquier otra niña aunque ella misma a veces no dejaba que la viera por el orgullo que a veces la sobrecogía.

Llegar al corazón de Neji fue un trabajo difícil, pero no para ella, más bien para él mismo y aunque al principio dolía la escarcha, finalmente consiguió hacer que floreciera algo ahí dentro. Aún así, el día en que se hicieron novios casi sentía que hasta el pelo se tornaría carmín… y la primera vez que pasaron la noche juntos…

Pese a todo, a lo más que había llegado en cuanto a expresión, era que el semblante de su rostro no fuera tan rígido, que se relajara vagamente cuando se quedaba dormido entre sus brazos. Alguna esporádica sonrisa tal vez. Pero nunca, absolutamente en ningún momento un sonrojo.

La primera vez que sus instintos sexuales pudieron más que su propia voluntad anulada a base de besos y recorridos sobre la ropa, realmente estaba oscuro porque era un armario, se estaban sofocando y los jadeos eran prueba de ello. Los detalles ocurridos eran tantos que prefería reservarse el encanto de guardarlos, y comparado con la cama cubierta con pétalos de rosa de Ino, la playa de Temari o hasta el jacuzzi de Hinata, habían sido mucho más glamorosos, románticos y decorosos que el armario de un vestidor luego de una sesión ardua de entrenamiento. Los cuerpos sudorosos y agotados encontraron las energías suficientes para que su pasión se mezclara con su amor en dosis perfectas terminando de llenar esa pequeña brecha de su relación. Pero lo importante de la anécdota fue que al salir Tenten estaba roja, casi a punto de desfallecer debido a que toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba en su cabeza haciendo al mundo girar entre palpitaciones sincronizadas con su corazón desbocado, y Neji…

Sintió ganas de llorar, había sido la primera vez de ella pero al parecer la experiencia de pareja no causaba mellas en el chico que ¡Seguía pálido!

"_¿Acaso una de tantas?"_

"_Te equivocas, también fue mi primera vez"_

Le dijo sintiéndolo ella como una mentira educada para no hacerla sentir mal, una verdad que ella nunca creyó por el simple hecho de que ese sonrojo nunca apareció, ni en esa ni en ninguno de sus encuentros siguientes.

No importaba que se acercara a su oído y a petición de ella le revelara todo lo que era capaz de hacer con su cuerpo con las palabras más soeces que jamás se le hubieran ocurrido, realmente no importaba porque al final eran sus propias piernas las que temblaban y se disolvían en el placer que le daba hasta quedar ahogada en sus labios.

"_¿Qué debo hacer para sonrojarte?"_

Le había preguntado más de una vez. Y él no sabía qué responder, o bien, no le quería confesar aquel secreto que le teñiría de turbación el rostro.

Pronto se volvió su obsesión comprobar que aquél hombre que adoraba no era un muñeco imperturbable, mientras Neji solo parecía divertirse a costa de aquella testarudez que no tenía un sentido lógico ni necesario para su relación, al menos a su parecer, y dispuesto a demostrarle que no era una contención forzada, sino una imposibilidad tan natural como Naruto debatiendo la filosofía de Buda con otros eruditos, llevó pues el juego de la castaña a más allá de las palabras susurradas tomando su cuerpo en las más bizarras de las condiciones.

A medida que avanzaba el frenesí por el que la conducía, la mujer sentía que perdía la vergüenza y solo lo esperaba ansiosa, pero aún así, era ella quien terminaba con las mejillas teñidas del adorable carmín que solo él podía contemplar el resto de la noche cuando su femenino cuerpo se había dejado vencer por el sueño, y si por momentos este descendía su intensidad al relajarse, tan solo debía bajar un poco la mano hasta la entrepierna pulsando un botón maestro, besarle el cuello o solo susurrando su nombre con aquella voz profunda que solo decía cosas importantes, como lo que ella era para su vida resumido a dos palabras, a veces menos, que la hacían vibrar y entregarse una vez más…

Tenten pareció despertar del letargo en el que había entrado al recordar al inexpresivo Neji Hyūga, y, había que destacar, estaba nuevamente sonrojada al recordar su falta de pudor.

"_¿Qué debo hacer para sonrojarte?"_

La pregunta la torturaba cuando lograba recobrar la compostura de sus actos, pero miraba todos sus intentos fallando al devolvérsele con fuerza a sí misma que terminaba sintiéndose morir al ser examinada con esa contemplación blanca. Siempre terminando por encontrarse en sus ojos, aunque se muriera de vergüenza le daba el gusto de mirarla con el rubor sobre su piel ligeramente bronceada simplemente porque lo amaba.

_Y el mundo se desvanecía para él sólo por verla así_…

Con esas palabras la castaña intensificó sus esfuerzos y cuando se puso la fecha de la boda fue para ella como un límite de tiempo para conseguir lo que quería, aunque esperaba que al verla de blanco, descrita como en las novelas, luciendo como en las más flamantes películas podría hacerlo sentir el calor en sus mejillas de imaginar la vida que tendrían juntos.

Pero el calendario perdía sus hojas e hiciera lo que hiciera solo se sentía que cada vez perdía más la decencia y el sentido de lo correcto, y Neji, seguía pálido e inexpresivo.

Acortó la distancia que los separaba en la sala hasta llegar frente a él poniéndose en cuclillas a lo que el respondido ladeando la cara.

No podía evitarlo, ver a Neji sonrojado había resultado en una de las más grandes satisfacciones de su vida, dejada atrás y por mucho por el día de su graduación, ascenso y recientemente asignación como jefa de departamento. Tal vez solo competía con el día en que le pidió matrimonio.

—Neji, vamos, mírame.

—Estoy… demasiado avergonzado. — fue todo lo que dijo tragando grueso pero sin querer mirarla.

Tenten rió aunque cuidó de no hacerlo enojar, el momento era demasiado bueno como para matarlo con uno de sus berrinches, pues si alguna manía tenía el hombre, era que su orgullo era demasiado sensible y una vez ofendido, más aparte burlado, tardaba días en perdonar incluso a ella.

—Ya Neji, no es para tanto, no hay problema, de verdad.

Pero de momento tal parecía que no había palabras que aminoraran su humillación.

—De igual manera no importa, no lo usaré más.

El joven resopló poniéndose de pie con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Cómo no va a importar? Nos conocemos desde hace diez años.

Tenten también se incorporó dándole el encuentro y abrazándolo por la espalda.

—De verdad lo siento…

Escucharlo disculparse era demasiado conmovedor, en primera instancia por que nunca lo hacía, y en segunda porque lo hacía sinceramente, con todo el arrepentimiento que era capaz de expresar.

—Tranquilo.

Los ojos chocolate seguían atentos a esa coloración que probablemente nunca volvería a ver. Bajó la mirada un momento sintiéndose indecente, ella había tratado de causarlo por los métodos perversos y él había reaccionado a algo tan… tan…

Le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Ya dime que pasó —preguntó su prometida asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

Neji soltó otro suspiro, reseñando brevemente sobre la cita con el encargado del departamento de asuntos civiles para ninjas donde empezaría los trámites de la boda, le hicieron varias preguntas, varios formularios para llenar en los que Lee ayudo y que, por absurdo que sonara en un principio, exigía detallar las circunstancias bajo las que se conocieron y las interacciones, así como datos referentes a personas que podían dar testimonio de que los hechos eran verídicos.

La burocracia era desgraciada, y para hacer cosas simples como pedir un acta matrimonial, peor aún.

Cuidadosamente y haciendo su letra pequeña para que alcanzara todo lo solicitado, no titubeo ni una sola vez, cada detalle estaba perfectamente guardado en su memoria y supo dar nombre y direcciones de todos sus testigos. Finalmente llegó a ventanilla donde solo quedaba unos detalles más.

— ¿Número de registro ninja del contrayente?

—Cero, uno, dos, cinco, ocho, siete.

— ¿Nombre del contrayente?

—Hyūga, Neji.

— ¿Número de registro ninja de la contrayente?

—Cero, uno, dos, cinco, siete, tres.

— ¿Nombre de la contrayente?

Neji volvió a agachar la cabeza para no ver a Tenten reírse de él.

—Hablaré con Tsunade-sama para reactivar el trámite. Lo… lo suspendieron, asumieron que en realidad no te conozco tan bien y…

Ya para ese momento la chica no pudo soportarlo más y estalló en una sonora carcajada que debió acallar al ver como él volvía a girar el rostro evadiéndola.

Se levantó en puntas de pie aunque en realidad él debió agacharse un poco para que ella pudiera acercar los labios a su oreja. Primero dejó un pequeño beso y enseguida susurró algo solo para él, enseguida sin retirarle los brazos del cuello le miró conseguir finalmente el color rojo absoluto que tanto había ansiado.

—Qué vergüenza ―dijo ella—. ¿Cómo es que no sabes el apellido de tu novia? Creo que te mereces… un castigo —sugirió enseguida con evidente connotación provocativa.

—Eres una perversa…

—Entonces un premio por concederme mi capricho de verte sonrojado…

Casi por inercia Neji volvió a colorarse hasta los orejas.

—No vas a perdonármelo nunca ¿Verdad?

Ella negó.

—Aunque…—esta vez fue Neji quien tomándola de la cintura empezó a empujarla de regreso al sillón donde con cuidado disimulado con brusquedad, la dejó caer colocándose encima de ella casi enseguida.

—Si de ruborizar se trata…

Acercó su boca al oído de ella y con la voz ronca le murmuró algunas cosas, Tenten en reacción involuntaria entrecerró los ojos empezando a colorarse sabiendo que aquella pequeña victoria Neji se la haría pagar caro…

Neji jugaba sucio.

Neji era un sucio…

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:** XD el apellido de Tenten es algo que siempre me ha dado cierta curiosidad, por ahí muchos usan "Ama" pero eso no es, digamos así, dato Canon, más bien es la suposición de los fansub y fandom._

_:D contentísima de estar aquí y apoyar la causa, no olviden ver el perfil de esta cuenta y unirse._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Kusubana Yoru_

* * *

_Notas mías (?): Ya... otro momentito más para aumentar el número de los capítulos y apoyar la causa de éste "problemilla" llamado 100 momentos Neji Tenten._

_Agradezcan a Kusubana por su aporte! =D GRACIAS KUSUBANA!_

_La cosa es que los reviews del capítulo anterior estuvieron... lentos, por decirlo de alguna forma :( Quizás el tiempo influenció en que las "seguidoras" de la causa dejaran de apoya... qué se yo._

_Bueno, este es el segundo momento que escriben otras autoras que han querido colaborar desde el momento en que el fic se transformó en un "fic colectivo"._

_Camila Castillo, Kusubana Yoru... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Para el siguiente capitulo... sí, lo escribiré yo, y sí, será lemon de esos que le gustan a sus cochinas mentes xD haber si con eso logro estimularlas más a comentar y escribir para apoyar los momentos. La bandeja de MP de mi cuenta (Vistoria) está abierta para quienes quieran participar, si me tardo en responder es porque se me olvida revisar el INBOX ya que por alguna jodida razón no me llegan los correos de la página, ni tampoco al correo de los momentos ¬¬_

_Nada más que decir, espero sus comentarios, y sólo como incentivo les dejo el titulo del siguiente momento: **PORNO STARS**... que sus cabecitas maquinen de qué tratará xD!_

**_QUE SE MUERAN LAS PUTAS INNOMBRABLES! DEMOSTREMOS QUE TENEMOS MÁS SEGUIDORAS DE ESTA NOBLE CAUSA QUE ES EL NEJI & TENTEN!_**


End file.
